Safe and Sound
by SlytherinPrefect2014
Summary: Amber, the adopted daughter of Charlie Swan, had a somewhat normal life until the Cullens moved to Forks. Her life is then thrown into nearly constant turmoil. Vampires, wolves, witches and more supernatural beings are suddenly thrown into the mix! The only saving grace Amber has is her mate, Jasper Whitlock. Together will these two make it through life Safe and Sound?
1. Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?"

Nick King looked at the rear view mirror in the car, looking at his twelve year old daughter, Amber. He smiled before seeing a sign that read Forks was fifteen miles away. "Almost, Gem." Nick King was in his middle thirties, he had dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

Marian King turned around to her daughter, smiling, "When we get there we can go for a walk in the woods, stretch our legs. How about it?" Marian was just a year younger than her husband, Nick. She had long, light blonde hair and honey brown eyes.

Amber looked over to her mother and smiled, nodding softly, "Sounds good. I can bring my new camera." Amber King had just turned 12 a few days ago on April 12. She had wanted to go up to their vacation home in Forks so they took off for a weekend. Amber had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and warm brown eyes like her mother. Her facial features took more after her father with her natural arched eyebrows, full lips and almond shaped eyes.

Nick looked down at the radio as Amber's favorite song came on. He grinned and turned up the dial before hearing a sharp gasp from his wife. Nick looked up quickly to see a deer just crossing into their lane. It turned and froze as it stared right at them. Nick quickly tried to swerve but the road was still wet from the recent storm. The car hydroplaned and slid across the other lane and into the guard rail, flipping over the ditch and landing upside down. Nick hadn't had his seat belt on at the time and was sent through the windshield upon impact with the guard rail. Marian had her seat belt on but when the car landed on its top it crushed her, snapping her neck. Both adults died instantly.

Amber's seat belt was tight on her from locking earlier on in the trip. When the car flipped her head had slammed forwards, hitting the driver's seat in front of her before hitting back on her seat, her neck aching horribly from the whiplash. Amber slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she realized was she was upside down and the seat belt was digging into her shoulder from holding her against the seat. She looked up to where the front of the car was but she couldn't see her father. Her mother was there but she wasn't moving. Her head was at an awkward angle and there was blood beginning to pool underneath her head. Amber sniffled softly and tried to call out her name but all that came out was a strangled cry. She winced as even the effort to talk hurt her throat. She struggled for a bit before she heard a police siren approaching. She sniffled as she looked away from her mothers body. She didn't know where her father was but she hoped he was out already.

A man bent down to look into the backseat where she was. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He had a mustache and a bit of stubble around his jaw. He was wearing a cop's uniform from what Amber could see. "Hey there, are you alright?"

Amber sniffled and shook her head, motioning to her throat as she mouthed no to him.

The man frowned before he grabbed his radio, speaking into it, "We need backup, a child is trapped in the car." He looked up at her as dispatch told him the ambulances were only two minutes away. "See, they'll be here soon. I'm Chief Swan."

Amber frowned and nodded softly before pointing to the driver's seat, trying to look curious.

Chief Swan frowned and looked at the empty seat before back to her, just shaking his head. He found the body when he approached the vehicle. The man had landed on the pavement and hit his head upon impact. There wasn't a pulse when he checked him. He looked up when he heard the ambulance sirens, soon parking on the road. The chief smiled at the girl and gently held her hand, "We're going to get you out of here now."

{X}

Amber shot up from her bed and gasped as she looked around. She slowly began to calm down when she realized it all had just been a nightmare. It had been four year since the accident but she still got the occasional nightmare.. She looked around the room and smiled softly. Charlie really did go all out to make sure she was comfortable in her new room. It had changed slightly over the years she had lived with him but it's still as beautiful. Charlie and Amber painted her walls a coffee brown color. The carpet was already a light tan color so it worked well together. Amber put up some of her favorite paintings and posters about books and their movies. There was a dream catcher that Charlie's friend, Billy, gave her for her birthday one year. There were a few photos of her parents, one of Amber and her parents when she was little, a couple of Amber and Charlie, finally there was a frame on her nightstand that had Amber and Bella smiling up at the camera. Amber looked at the time on the clock and yawned as she stretched, it was time to get ready for school. Amber got up and dug through her closet before putting on a black and gray plaid shirt over a black undershirt. She pulled on some jeans and slipped on her combat boots.

"Amber, breakfast is ready!"

Amber turned when she heard Charlie call out. She quickly brushed her hair and pinned half of it back. She grabbed her bag, slipping her phone into her pocket. She sat her bag by the door before walking into the kitchen to see Charlie placing a piece of toast on both of their plates. Amber walked up to him and gently hugged him from the side before sitting down.

Charlie smiled at her as he sat down, sipping at his coffee, "Morning Amber."

Amber smiled and ate quietly. When she finished she took both their plates and sat them in the sink, looking at her watch. She gently tapped Charlie on the shoulder, pointing to her watch.

Charlie looked over, sipping at his coffee before getting up and setting the cup in the sink, running water in it. "Alright kiddo, let's get going." He smiled before grabbing his keys and walking outside to his police car.

Amber smiled and grabbed her bag, locking the door behind her. She walked over to her car, a birthday present from Charlie and half from her late parents. They has used some of the money she collected from them and insurance. It was a black 2003 Jeep Wrangler Sport. Charlie wanted her to be able to get home from her hiking trips okay so a tough vehicle was necessary. Amber looked over at him, half in her car and half still standing on the carport.

Charlie looked up at her and smiled, "Are you going to go hiking again today?"

Amber shrugged as she looked up at the sky. It might rain and she didn't mind the mud but she was just wanting a good run for once. She looked back at him and tilted her head at him, signing that he needed to be careful.

Charlie nodded softly, patting the roof of his car, "You too, have a good day at school!"

Amber watched as Charlie got in his car before she got in hers. She buckled herself in and turned the radio up a little. She backed up and waited on Charlie to back out as well. Amber watched as he drove ahead of her, following behind him. For about ten minutes she drove behind him before taking a right to her high school. She drove for about two more minutes before pulling into the school's parking lot. The parking lot was almost full now but no one liked to park near her, being the chief's daughter had a couple of perks. Amber grabbed her bag from the back and slipped out, locking the door behind her. She turned to see a silver Jeep pull in, parking two spaces down from her. She tilted her head as she saw a young woman step out, someone she had never seen before. Amber turned around and walked into the school, she didn't like when people stared at her so she wouldn't stare at others either.

{X}

Amber looked up from writing down notes in her notebook when the teacher paused. Her first period teacher, Mr. Adam, was a middle age man with black hair and brown eyes. He always wore a colorful button up shirt and slacks every day, rain or shine. He was one of her favorites though, he taught literature. He always made the class fun and explained everything in a way they all understood.

Mr. Adam turned to the door as two new students walked in, one of them being the woman Amber saw earlier. The woman was a little under average height. She had dark brown hair, light golden eyes and was very beautiful. The man beside her was quite tall with curly, honey blonde hair and honey like eyes. Amber heard the whispers going on about them and felt bad for them, not too long ago that was her, though the kids were meaner to her then..

"Oh yes. Class, these are our new students Alice and Jasper. Please make them feel welcome.." He scanned the class before shrugging, "You may sit wherever you like, you can get the notes from someone at the end of class." He turned around and continued going over his power point.

Amber watched as Alice sat down at a table in the back, beside hers. Jasper sat beside Alice, the furthest from Amber. Amber saw Alice smile at her, waving slightly from her desk. Amber smiled and waved slightly back before going back to writing down notes. Amber soon heard the bell ring and sighed softly as she put her stuff up, grabbing her bag. She saw Alice walk over to her, stopping a comfortable distance from her.

Alice smiled at her and grinned, holding out her hand, "Hello, I'm Alice Cullen. What classes do you have after this?"

Amber saw Jasper staying back but still watching them quietly. She turned to Alice and held up a finger, signaling to wait. She grabbed her calendar out of her bag, turning to where her schedule was taped to the back page. She held it out to Alice, smiling softly.

Alice thanked her as she held her calendar, comparing it to her and Jasper's schedules. She hummed softly. They had the next class together, history. Jasper and Amber had math as well as study hall together. Alice smiled up at her and gave her back her calendar, "We have the next class together...?"

Amber smiled softly, happy she had a class with her before she frowned. She gently held out her calendar to the front where her name was written in sharpie.

Alice read it, acting like it was the first time she saw her name, "Amber.. Okay. Nice to meet you Amber!"

Amber smiled and motioned to Jasper, tilting her head. Did he know where his class was? She didn't mind to show him.

Alice turned to him, "Jasper has biology next, with Mrs. Reynolds."

Amber bounced on her heel slightly, she had that class but for third period. She pointed down the hallway and to the left. She watched as Jasper smiled tightly before leaving quickly.

Alice turned to her, taking her hand and walking down the hallway to their next class, "Sorry. Jasper just takes a while to warm up to people.."

Amber nodded as she watched the people staring at them. She sighed before smiling at Alice, receiving a happy grin in return.

{X}

Amber was sitting at her table during lunch, by her table she meant the corner table in the back, by the windows to the outside. She didn't really have any friends and she didn't mind. As a plus she got to read without interruptions during lunch.

"Amber?"

Amber held her book down to keep its place and looked up to see Alice standing there with a tray.

Alice smiled at her and motioned to one of the other seats at the table, "May I sit with you?"

Amber nodded, placing her bookmark in the book before closing it. She saw Alice sit down, looking across from her at someone. Amber turned slightly and saw Jasper sitting with three other people. Jasper was staring at Alice but then looked over at her. He tilted his head before he turned back to the people at his table. The only woman at the table turned her head and looked her over. She had long blonde hair and the same honey like eyes Jasper had. The man sitting beside her was tall and muscular with brown hair and the same eyes. He grinned at the woman and pulled her into a side hug, kissing her cheek. Amber smiled and averted her eyes, letting them have their privacy.

Alice watched her and smiled, "That's my family.. We just moved to Forks."

Amber nodded softly, signing that she was new as well. She then froze before she looked up at Alice warily, she didn't even know if the woman knew sign language or not.

Alice smiled and signed back, asking how long she had been living in Forks.

Amber let out the breath she had been holding before smiling, at least someone else here knew sign language. _I've lived here for four years in September._

 _Are you related to the Chief of Police? I noticed you had the same last name._

Amber sighed as she drummed her fingers on the table. She was his daughter and he was her father. They loved each other very much but she didn't really want to have to explain to Alice what happened.. Amber looked up to see Alice touching her hand, her hand was cold but comforting at the same time.

Alice looked at her sadly, she could feel Jasper change her emotions to she assumed Amber's. She felt nervousness, sadness, pain and bits of love all at once. Alice shook her head as she patted her hand before moving her hand back. _You don't have to answer that Amber. I'm sorry for bringing up a painful subject._

Amber shrugged as she placed her book in her bag. _It's okay. I should be used to it by now.._ She looked at the time and sighed softly. _I'm sorry but I better get to my next class. I'll see you later, Alice._ Amber smiled slightly at her before she quickly walked out the back entrance of the cafeteria. She stopped when she was far enough away from the cafeteria, leaning back against the brick building. She looked up at the sky, rubbing her necklace as she tried to calm down. She kept seeing flashes of her parents, the accident and then moving in with Charlie. She still had triggers and avoiding them has been fine until now. She grabbed her phone out and texted Charlie. **Dad, I need to get out of here. Can you call the school?** Amber began walking to the parking lot, leaning against her Jeep. She felt her pocket buzz and pulled out her phone.

 **I already did, you can go. Do you need me to come home early? I don't mind, kiddo.**

Amber sighed, glad he wasn't mad at her. She rubbed her neck as she looked around, no one was around. She looked at her phone, texting him back. **You don't have too, I'm going to go for a run. I'll text you when I get ready to head home.**

 **Okay. Be careful.**

Amber opened the back of her Jeep and pulled her duffel bag closer to her. She pulled out her running shoes and switched them out. She threw her combat boots in the back before placing her backpack in the back. Amber closed the back and turned only to see Jasper and Alice walking in her direction. Amber looked at Alice and saw that she was looking at her worriedly.

Alice jogged up to her, looking graceful as she did, "Amber, are you okay?"

Amber looked at her before seeing Jasper staring at her intently. She turned back to Alice and frowned softly. No she wasn't okay right now but she didn't want to worry Alice. _Family emergency, sorry._ Amber tried her best to smile but was sure it turned out to be more of a grimace. She got into her Jeep, watching as Jasper and Alice walked over to the Jeep down from her. Alice frowned before she backed up and drove off ahead of them. She drove towards her usual starting point on one of the rougher jogging trails. She parked her Jeep and got out, seeing Alice's Jeep go past her. She rubbed her arms before she locked her jeep, placing her pepper spray in her pockets before starting to run down the trail.

{X}

Alice saw Amber run down the trail and frowned as she turned to Jasper. "What happened?"

Jasper drove down the road before making a U-turn, going back to where Amber parked. "She was trying to calm down but something you said triggered her. She has been relieving something painful since then.." Jasper parked beside her Jeep, turning to Alice.

Alice frowned as she looked over at Amber's Jeep and then where she ran off to. "This is not how I thought this would work out."

Jasper chuckled softly, "Becoming someone's best friend takes time, you two weren't going to be like that right away.."

Alice sighed softly, "I know, I was just excited.. Let's go home."

{X}

Charlie was on his way home, finally done with his shift when he heard his radio come to life from dispatch. "This is Charlie, What's up?"

"Sir, It's Amber. Before you freak out, she's fine. She drove herself to the hospital. Thomas was there and saw her."

Charlie sighed as he made a sharp right, driving towards the hospital now. "Thank you." He let the radio go as he sped up. Of course Amber wanted to try and hide this from him. She hated being made a fuss over and always felt like she was a bother to him or Bella.

{X}

Amber sat on one of the beds, getting more flashbacks of when she was here four years ago. She shuddered before she heard footsteps approaching her section. A tall man with blonde hair and honey eyes appeared in front of her, wearing a long white lab coat. She had seen a lot of those eyes today, maybe they were all related..

The man smiled at her, looking at his chart before back at her, "Amber Swan, you must be the chief's daughter I've heard so much about."

Amber looked up at him and smiled lightly, not really feeling up to keeping up a front at the moment. Her wrist was aching and was a little swollen. She hadn't been paying attention and tripped, spraining her wrist as she fell. She wouldn't have bothered coming in but she was worried it was broken and not just sprained.

The man smiled brighter at her, his cheerful disposition helping a little to cheer her up. "I'm Doctor Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle." He gently lifted up her wrist, his hands just as cold as Alice's. "Your wrist was sprained and the swelling is from that." He pulled out brace from a pocket in his coat and gently slipped it on her arm, tightening it around her arm slightly. He smiled at her when he was finished, "Just keep this on for about three days, use ice if it hurts too much. If it doesn't start improving after three days you should come back and we'll figure something out."

Amber flexed her hand and nodded, the brace feeling comforting on her injured wrist. She tilted her head before signing, with a bit of difficulty, _Are you related to Alice Cullen?_

Carlisle smiled at her and nodded, "Yes. I'm her adopted father. My five children all go to school with you. We just moved here not too long ago."

Amber smiled softly and nodded, mouthing a thank you at him. She was surprised both Alice and Carlisle knew sign language, maybe they had a family member that was mute or deaf.

Carlisle smiled and patted her knee, "I'll sign the release papers, just sit here for a bit until it's all done."

Amber nodded and looked down at the brace as Carlisle walked off. She heard heavy boot steps walk through the main doors and looked up.

Charlie was standing there. He looked around before making eye contact with her. He hurried over to her and looked her brace over before hugging her gently. "Are you alright?"

Amber nodded, gently hugging him back. She was fine, her wrist was a little sore but it was getting better.

Charlie leaned back and sighed as he smoothed her hair down, "I'm glad you're okay, but please, next time just tell me if you're hurt.."

Amber smiled lightly before slowly nodding, she would try her best.

Charlie sat on the bed beside her and ran a hand through his own hair, "Are you able to drive home?"

"I'd advise her not to for tonight. Just rest your wrist today, tomorrow if it's fine you can resume normal activity with the brace on." Amber looked up to see Carlisle standing at the foot of her bed. Carlisle smiled at the two before Charlie started talking to Carlisle about some things. Amber sighed softly and looked down at her wrist.

"Are you ready to go?"

Amber looked up to see Charlie and Carlisle standing beside her bed. Amber nodded and got up, smiling at Carlisle softly.

Charlie patted her on the shoulder, "Carlisle said that one of his children offered to bring your car over tomorrow morning so you don't have to worry about it."

Amber hadn't thought about her Jeep. She nodded and handed Carlisle a spare key from her bag. She went to ask another question when Carlisle was paged over the speaker system in the room. She saw Carlisle smile apologetically at them before leaving in a rush. Amber turned to Charlie and walked with him outside, going to her Jeep which Charlie had parked next too. She grabbed her bag out of the back and her shoes, putting them in the trunk of Charlie's car.

Charlie walked over to her and sighed as he opened the passenger door for her, "Let's get you home so you can rest."

Amber looked up at him and huffed, signing she was fine. The brace was just a precaution. She shook her head before sitting down.

Charlie shut the door, getting in on his side, starting to drive home once they were both buckled in. "I just thought... You were upset and you drove and I assumed you were in an accident.." He looked over at her briefly before looking back at the road. "You're as much my daughter as Bella is and I was worried.. I know it's nothing serious this time, but something could happen.. I just don't want to see you hurt."

Amber frowned as she listened to him. She gently placed her hand over his. She smiled at him when he looked over at him. _I'm not going anywhere dad._

Charlie laughed, trying not to cry. Amber rarely called him dad or father but it mattered when she did. He nodded at her, pulling into the driveway. "Alright, enough sappiness. Let's go watch a horror movie."

Amber grinned and nodded, getting out and grabbing her stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber sat in her room's window seat, looking out at the road and sky above. It was a cloudy day and it was lightly sprinkling, her favorite weather. She didn't like the sun that much, she appreciated it some during summer but she preferred it being cool and cloudy.

"I'm off!"

Amber looked to see Charlie standing in the doorway. He smiled at her, "Be sure to lock up when they pick you up!"

Amber nodded, waving at him. She smiled as he grinned and left. She turned back out the window to see Charlie drove off. She sighed softly as she looked up at the gray sky. She watched the clouds move slowly with the wind. She began to see silly shapes in them before hearing a horn honk. She looked down to see her Jeep parked in the driveway. Amber grabbed her bag, turning off the lights as she left, locking the door behind her. Amber walked up to her car to see Alice sitting in the driver's seat. Amber smiled and got in the passenger seat. She looked back to see Jasper sitting there. Amber smiled at him before turning to Alice. _Thank you for bringing my Jeep._

Alice gently touched her hand, frowning at the brace but didn't comment on it. Alice looked up at her and smiled slightly. _Are you okay? I'm sorry about upsetting you yesterday._

Amber gently patted Alice's hand with her good one. Alice couldn't have known. _I'm fine and it's not your fault, Alice. You being down is making me sad. I'm used to your constant cheerfulness._ Amber felt a rush of happiness rush over her and grinned at Alice.

Alice smiled back at her, sneaking a glance back at Jasper before she backed up and began driving to the high school. "It's Friday! That's reason enough to be happy."

Amber nodded enthusiastically. Oh she lived for the weekends, she could read and go for walks as much as she wanted, and to sleep in past eight in the morning.

"Is your wrist okay?"

Amber turned to Jasper, this was the first time she heard him talk and he had an adorable southern accent. Amber smiled and nodded happily. Her wrist was doing fine and the brace helped a lot. _Yeah, It's just a little hard to sign as quickly as I'm used to._ Jasper nodded before turning to look out the window. Amber sighed softly and waited till they were at school. Amber went to open her door but Jasper was already there, holding out his arm for her. Amber blinked before smiling slightly as she used his arm as leverage to get down. He nodded at her before walking into the building. Amber turned to see Alice walk up beside her, handing her the keys. Amber pulled her bag up on her shoulder and walked inside. She ignored the looks she got, assuming it was because Alice was trailing behind her. She got to their class and sat in her usual seat, Jasper already in his. She looked over at him and frowned softly. She knew Alice said it took him a while to warm up to someone but still. It feel like he's avoiding her like she did something wrong to him.

Alice sat down in between them, blocking Amber's view. She smiled softly at her. _Are you sure you're okay?_

Amber nodded as she got her notebook out, getting everything ready. _I'm fine. Just ready for today to be over with._

Alice watched her, not really believing her. She knew it had to do with Jasper but she wasn't going to but into their relationship. She looked over at Jasper and raised an eyebrow at him.

Jasper looked at her, his eyes showing he was struggling just being this close to the girl.

Alice tilted her head, making an apologetic face. She knew their path wasn't going to be easy but it would be worth it.

{X}

Amber looked up from her lunch when she heard her name. Alice was walking inside the cafeteria. The rest of the Cullens were behind her. Amber saw Edward sit down, staring at her weirdly, almost like he was in pain. Jasper had his back to her so she couldn't see his expression. Rosalie was beside Jasper, only part of her face able to be seen, Emmett sitting beside her, facing her table.

Alice sat down across from her at her table, grinning at her. _How would you like to have a girl day this weekend? Maybe Saturday?_

Amber looked up at her in shock. She wanted to willingly spend time with her outside of school? She was serious about being friends with her. No one ever wanted to be her friend. Excuses about it being too hard to communicate or uneasy about the fact she was the chief's daughter, adopted at that. And the accident seemed to make them pity her, she couldn't stand that.

She heard a commotion and turned to see Jasper and Edward leaving, seeing Edward shoot her a concerned glance before he was out the doors. She frowned before turning to Alice. _You really want to?_

Alice laughed softly, nodding. _Of course. I want to get to know you better, and I love shopping._

Amber smiled shyly, shrugging. _Sure. I just have to be back by five. My father and I have to go to a friend's bonfire._

Alice tilted her head, she hadn't seen anything about a bonfire.. She shook her head and smiled at her. _Okay, got it! I'll swing by and pick you up tomorrow around ten?_

Amber nodded, smiling at her softly. _Okay._ The bell rang for lunch to be over and she sighed. She smiled at Alice one more time before throwing her trash away, going to her next class.

{X}

Amber walked out of the building to see the Cullens by their cars. Amber walked over to her Jeep and went to open the door to the back but winced as her wrist ached at the motion. She held her wrist over the brace and huffed.

"Let me get that for you, ma'am."

Amber looked up to see Jasper opening the back for her. He smiled lightly at her before taking her bag and setting it in the back. He shut it back, closing the spare tire back in its place. Amber smiled slightly, her pain starting to dull. _Thank you.. But you don't have to call me ma'am, Jasper._

Jasper nodded before smiling slightly. "Alright, Amber." He smiled at her again, flashing his teeth before getting her driver side door for her. "Be careful with your wrist."

Amber got in and nodded at him as he shut the door for her. _I will. Thank you_. Jasper nodded again, patting the door frame gently before walking back to his family. Amber watched him before backing out, driving home. When she got home she parked the car, seeing Charlie wasn't home yet. She got out carefully and walked into the house, getting an ice pack out. She took her brace off and put the ice pack on, going and laying down on the couch. Amber felt a buzz in her pocket and got her phone out with her other hand. She opened it and saw it was from Jacob Black. Since Charlie and Bill were friends, Amber and Jacob were friends, maybe not as close as their parents but they got along well. Jacob never treated her like she had a disability so that made her appreciate him a lot.

 _ **Jacob: Hey. Are you coming to the bonfire tomorrow?**_

 _ **Amber: Yes. You're not busy are you?**_

 _ **Jacob: Good. No, my dad would kill me if I missed a bonfire. I'm excited to see you again. It's been a few weeks.**_

 _ **Amber: Haha. I can see it now. Yeah, it's been a while.**_

 _ **Jacob: We'll catch up tomorrow!**_

 _ **Amber: Alright. See you tomorrow.**_

Amber sighed as she put her phone on the end table. She heard the front door open and footsteps walk into the room. She looked up to see Charlie standing in the doorway. He smiled at her before seeing the ice pack. "Your wrist okay?"

Amber nodded at him, giving him a thumbs up with her good hand. She grinned at him before waving her arms. _It's Friday!_

Charlie chuckled and picked up her feet, plopping on the couch, setting her feet over his lap. "That it is. Tomorrow's Billy's bonfire. It will just be Billy, Jake, Harry, Sue, Leah, Seth and us. Harry's doing a fish fry."

Amber grinned, Seth was ten years old but he was a really nice kid. They were really close. He instantly liked her when Charlie first introduced them. His father, Harry's fish fries were the best thing ever so it was another reason to be so excited. She sat up a little and gently nudged Charlie with her foot so he would look at her. _I'm going shopping with a friend of mine tomorrow, but I'll be back by five._

Charlie stared at her in surprise before smiling. "I'm glad you have a female friend. And yeah.. shopping.. Have fun with that. Do you need any money?"

Amber shook her head no. She hadn't really spent any of her money she inherited from the insurance company. She was good. She smiled and patted his shoulder. _How about I make cheeseburgers?_

Charlie got up and helped her up, "Sounds good. I'll go get cleaned up."

Amber smiled and nodded, changing into some lounge clothes then fixing the burgers.

{X}

Amber looked down at her outfit and hummed softly. She was wearing a soft gray shirt, a jean jacket over with black jeans on underneath. She put on black ankle high boots, the jeans going down into the boots. She brushed her hair and let it fall loosely down against her shoulders. She grabbed her wristlet, shoving her keys, phone, card and cash into it. Amber walked downstairs, seeing Charlie's car was already gone. She had already ate and was just waiting on Alice. Amber walked into the study and sat down in the window seat. She looked out the window at the cloudy skies and the rain falling. Amber soon saw the Cullen's Jeep pull up, seeing Alice through the front windshield. Amber jumped up and turned the lights off, locking the door behind her. She rushed over to the passenger side and got in, shutting the door.

Alice smiled at her, driving off to Port Angeles. "Your wrist doing okay today?"

Amber nodded, she still had her brace on but it wasn't hurting today.

Alice smiled, seeing her nod. "Carlisle said that if it hurts anymore apply ice for thirty minutes. Wait and if it doesn't help do it again."

Amber nodded again as she looked out at the rain, smiling softly.

"So! I was thinking. You should come over sometime soon. We can study together. I saw you seemed to be struggling with math."

Amber looked over at her nervously. _I don't think the rest of your family likes me, except Jasper and Carlisle._

Alice watched her hand movements before she 'focused' back on driving. "Esme will love you, I promise. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward are just used to being by ourselves. We used to move a lot so we don't usually try and make friends. They'll warm up to you. Jasper is trying his best."

Amber smiled softly. _His accent is nice._

Alice giggled, she knew that would be one of the things Amber loved about him later. "He was born and raised in the south untill Carlisle adopted him."

Amber nodded softly to herself. That's why he called her ma'am. She felt the car stop and saw they were parked in a parking lot near a bunch of shops. Amber got out, grabbing her wristlet. Alice waited on her, locking the Jeep. Amber walked over to her, following Alice.

Alice stopped at the shop they were closest too, a bookstore. Amber walked in and made a strange gasping sound before she could stop herself. She cringed a little at the sound but Alice didn't even look her way. "I thought you would like this place a lot."

Amber grinned at her and nodded. _I love books. Especially old and rare books. I've started a collection in my room._

Alice smiled at her, "You and Jasper have that in common. He loves books."

Amber smiled and nodded softly. She turned to the books shelves, browsing through them. She saw a familiar title and picked it up. She rubbed the cover and grinned. It was a collection of Edgar Allen Poe's works. She held it up to Alice, smiling brightly.

Alice read the title and laughed softly, "I didn't think you would like Poe." Alice had her own stack in her arms. "Ready to go?" Oh she knew but all this acting was fun!

Amber nodded, walking up to the counter. The man behind the counter smiled at her and rang the book up, letting her swipe her card before handing her the bag. Amber smiled at him and stepped back, letting Alice pay for her books.

Alice got her back and grinned at her, "Now! I'm going to pick out an outfit for you! Let's go!" Alice gently grabbed her hand and led her out the shop and down the street. She led her into a women's clothing store, straight to the fall clothes. Alice looked her over and hummed softly, "Pink's are a no.. White, blues and yellows!"

Amber watched Alice sort through clothes before turning to look at the wall of cute jackets. She sorted through them until she came to a cute leather jacket. It was a tight fit style and had long sleeves. There were a few tiny studs on the collar and there was a very warm material on the inside. Amber sorted through them till she found one in her size. She turned back around to see Alice staring at her. Her eyes seemed to be unfocused before she shook her head. Amber frowned as she walked over to her, touching her arm. _Are you alright?_

Alice jumped slightly before nodding quickly. "Yeah. I'm fine, just day dreaming for a bit." She looked at the jacket in her arms and grinned, "That goes perfectly! I should have known, black." She gently ushered Amber into a changing room. She tossed in the clothes she had in her arms. "Try them on!" She then sat the shoes down underneath the door for her.

Amber looked down at the clothes she had caught. She tilted her head before she changed into them all. She looked into the mirror as she changed shoes. Underneath the leather jacket, Alice had picked out an orange sleeveless top with black tribal markings near the collar and chest area. She had on skinny jeans in the normal denim color. Her shoes were black boots with a silver chain on them that matched the silver details on the jacket. Amber walked out of the room and saw Alice leaning against the wall waiting on her. _I love it. What do you think?_

Alice looked her over before grinning at her. "You look amazing! I knew it would be great!" She ushered her back inside the changing room, "And as only fair, you can pick out an outfit for me."

Amber changed back and smiled at Alice when she came back. _Are you sure? I'm not that great with picking out clothes._

Alice smiled and led her back out to the main area of the store, "You always look cute, Amber." She had listened to enough of Edward's explanations of Jasper's thoughts on Amber to know. Plus all the visions she got of the two made her swoon for them.

Amber smiled shyly before she began looking through the clothes. She saw a soft brown jacket similar to hers. She grabbed one in Alice's size before looking for a shirt. She saw a soft tan shirt with a dream catcher pattern sewn onto the shirt. She picked one of those up, going to the jeans. She tilted her head before picking up a light blue pair of skinny jeans. She walked over to the shoes and looked through them, picking up a pair of brown boots. She turned to see Alice looking at the jewelry. Amber walked over to her and handed her the clothes she picked out, the shoes on top. _I hope it all fits. I estimated your size._

Alice looked down before up at her and smiled. "I'm sure it will, if not no big deal. I can get another size easily." She winked at her before going into a changing room.

Amber waited, leaning against the wall where Alice stood earlier. She looked up when the door opened, seeing Alice walked out in the outfit Amber picked. Amber grinned at her, giving her a thumbs up. Alice could pull off anything it seemed.

Alice smiled at her happily, "I actually love it." She looked in the full length mirror before grinning at her, "We'll have to wear these Monday." Alice waved slightly before going back into the changing room.

Amber smiled and waited on her before going to the counter to pay. Alice swooped in, taking the clothes and shoes from Amber and setting them on the counter, "I'm paying!"

Amber looked at her in surprise before shaking her head. She had plenty of money to buy these.

Alice grinned at her, "I want to." She turned to the worker and smiled, "Can you put these in separate bags please? Thank you."

Amber sighed before smiling at her. _Okay, thank you._ She felt her stomach growl and blushed slightly. _Sorry._

Alice laughed softly. "You're welcome. Let's go eat!" She grabbed the bags and walked outside with her. "There's this wonderful diner on the waterfront!" Alice practically skipped to the Jeep, putting all their bags in the back before getting in. Well she had looked up nice restaurants on the internet before hand and it was cute from the pictures.

{X}

Amber waved slightly at Alice as she drove off before turning back to her house, seeing Charlie peeking through a window. He waved at her before dissapearing. Amber smiled before walking inside. She sat her bags down inside her room, walking into the living room to see Charlie pulling on his boots. He looked up at her when he heard her walk in. "Hey kiddo, have fun?"

Amber smiled and nodded happily. She pointed to her wrist and tilted her head to the side. _When are we leaving?_

Charlie looked at his phone after putting on his other shoe. "As soon as you're ready kiddo."

Amber nodded, holding up five fingers to mean give her five minutes. She went and cleaned up some more and changed shoes to her running shoes since they would be outside most of the time anyways. She looked up and nodded at him, grinning. She was excited to see everyone again. Where she had school now they didn't get to spend time together as much.

Charlie chuckled and slipped on his jacket, walking out to Amber's Jeep. "So.. girl's day? Have fun?"

Amber locked the door and smiled at him as she got in the Jeep. _Yeah. I enjoyed it. Alice also picked out an outfit for me. We got matching ones!_

Charlie chuckled softly as he buckled himself in, adjusting the seat to his liking, "Well I'm glad you had fun."

Amber smiled at him and gently patted his hand before driving towards the reservation.

{X}

"Oh come on man!"

Alice looked up to see Emmett had lost a game to Edward again. Jasper was smirking as he lounged on a chair, watching the two beside Alice. "It's not much of a surprise really."

Rosalie laughed beside her lover, grinning up at him. "It's true."

Emmett just scoffed as the others laughed softly. "Whatever. Again."

Alice froze as she felt her world shift a little and she saw a vision. She felt a notebook being pressed into her hands and she drew what she was seeing. Her vision began to shift back after a bit and looked down at the paper. It was a scene of a beach where Amber was standing next to a male she didn't know. Alice shook as she recognized the beach finally. The cookout Amber was going to was on the reservation with the wolves.

Edward growled softly causing Jasper to snap his head in his direction before seeing it was Amber in the picture. "What?"

Alice looked at Jasper and gently held his hand reassuringly. "She's fine Jaz. I just know why I never saw her at times before.. She goes to the reservation sometimes for bonfires.. with the wolves."

Jasper glared at the wall, trying to reel in his emotions so the others wouldn't be affected. Amber was with the wolves and could possibly be in danger there but he or his family wouldn't be able to reach her there.

Alice shook her head as she got up, "It's no use worrying about it.. I know she's not hurt Monday so she's fine.."

Jasper looked up at her before shaking his head, why did it matter? He wasn't going to get close to Amber. He couldn't. He didn't trust himself.

{X}

"Amber!"

Amber looked up to see Jacob walking toward her, grinning. He was wearing a black jacket with a t shirt she couldn't fully see, jeans and some boots. His hair was long and free, flowing slightly in the breeze usually associated with La Push. Amber was pulled into a hug and made a breathy laugh noise, hugging him back. She was set down and moved back before waving at him. Jacob had tried to learn sign language for her but only got the basics. They usually resorted to gestures or texting between the two.

Jacob grinned at her, "Have you gotten shorter?"

Amber rolled her eyes, gesturing for haha, so funny. She got out her phone and texted him.

 **Amber: You've just gotten taller, freaking tree.**

Jacob chuckled as he ruffled her hair as he read the text. "Not my fault I got superior genes."

Amber rolled her eyes as she walked with Jacob outside to where everyone was gathered. Seth and Leah were sitting by Sue as she talked with Charlie at the long table set up outside. Harry was manning the grill outside. Amber could already see other dishes covered, waiting on the fish to be done.

"Amber!"

Amber saw Seth get up and walk towards her grinning. Amber smiled and waved at him.

Seth smiled at her, hugging her gently before stepping back. "It's been a while! How's school?"

Amber walked with Jacob and Seth over to the table, sitting down a bit from the adults. Leah moved over with them as well. Amber was handed a notepad by Leah and smiled at her in thanks. She began writing down her response for her friends. _It's okay. I've started making some friends so I'm happy._

Leah smiled at her softly, "That's good Amber.."

Amber smiled at her and nodded before rolling her eyes at Jacob who was staring at her weirdly. _Yes I can make friends._

Jacob chuckled and patted her back, stretching. "Well I'm glad for you!"

Seth nodded softly. "I was worried for a while. I even asked my dad if it was possible for you to go here with Leah and Jacob.."

Amber smiled at him, gently patting his hand. Seth was a sweetheart and that was why they got along so well.

"Food's ready!"

Amber turned to see Harry setting the platter with the fish down next to the rest of the food. Amber grinned and got up, grabbing a plate.

{X}

Amber parked her Jeep and got out, walking to the back. She went to open the hatch but winced as she felt her wrist throb with pain and held it to her chest. She thought back to Saturday evening.

 **Flashback**

Amber laughed, or tried to, as she wrestled with Jacob. Jacob was far stronger but she was faster and her legs were stronger. She wrapped her legs around his and tripped him, pinning him down.

"Woo! Amber!" Seth cheered for his friend with Leah watching silently beside him.

Charlie chuckled beside Billy, Harry and Sue as they watched the two wrestle. "Be easy on him kiddo!"

Amber smirked down at him before Jacob growled and pushed her down again. They flipped around, trying to pin the other down before Amber managed to sit on his back, keeping him down. Jacob huffed at her before flipping to his side, Amber falling back. She put out her hands to catch herself but most of her weight landed on her bad wrist. Amber cried out as she cradled her wrist to her chest.

 **End Flashback**

Amber sighed and went to open the hatch with her other hand when she saw a pale hand do it for her. She turned to see Jasper staring into her eyes before looking down at her wrist still held to her chest. "It's worse?"

Amber shrugged slightly as she went to grab her bag but Jasper had already grabbed it too. Amber frowned at him and went to grab it but he held it farther away from her. Amber looked up at him and held out her hand, waiting. They stared at each other silently until Jasper began walking into the building, still carrying her bag. Amber huffed and shut the hatch, pressing the lock button on her key chain. She hurried after him, cursing him in her mind. She heard a chuckle and turned to see Edward laughing as he watched her. Amber glared at him, this wasn't funny. She saw him smirk and sighed before going inside and to her class, where she assumed Jasper would be.

{X}

Jasper was sitting in his seat, her bag laying in her seat. Amber stood in front of his desk and narrowed her eyes at him. She was frustrated he never talked to her and avoided her but today he was worried about her. Then he freaking took her stuff and wouldn't return it. She was fully capable of carrying her own bag! _What is your problem today?_

Jasper could feel her emotions fluctuating wildly until she signed to him, her brain focusing on slight anger and frustration. It wasn't all his fault as some of it was from the pain her wrist was still causing her. Jasper looked at her wrist briefly before looking into her eyes. He felt the pull already as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. He mentally focused back on her instead. "I was just being gentlemanly. Your wrist seems to be hurting you a lot more.. Did you hurt yourself?" If any of those damn wolves had caused it..

Amber watched him before sitting in her seat, Alice seeming to be missing.. _I fell Saturday evening. It's not that bad._

Jasper sighed as he watched her. She was stubborn, even now. Alice kept a lot of things about Amber from him but he knew that would be one of the major things for them. Stubbornness. They both were guilty of it. "If you insist." He got up and walked out of class, heading to the nurse's station. He shook his head as he walked past Edward and Alice talking. Alice looked at him and looked apologetic. She hadn't seen her injure herself, but she had said before that when she was at the reservation that her visions were impaired. He saw the nurse wasn't in the room. He walked over and made an ice pack, walking back quickly to class. He saw Amber had her notebook out and was trying not to move her bad hand. He sat the bag of ice down on the desk, sitting beside her.

Amber looked at the bag before smiling softly at him in thanks, surprised and touched that he went and got ice for her. She took her brace off, showing the yellowish bruises that were almost healed. Her wrist was a little swollen from the fall but didn't ultimately hurt anything. Amber sat the bag down on her wrist gently before moving her notebook to where she can easily write.

Jasper watched her silently before shaking his head, "I'll take notes and you can copy them later. Don't strain your wrist too much by trying to write."

Amber frowned at him and went to sign but she was used to two hands to sign with. Amber groaned and rubbed her face. She had more classes than this one and she didn't have class with him till that evening. That left three classes without him. She got out her schedule and pointed to the class with out him.

Jasper looked at her schedule and at the class Alice wasn't in with her. Biology. He had the same class next. "I have it the period before so you can copy those notes later as well." Amber watched him before smiling softly at him, placing her hand over her heart in thank you. Jasper followed her hand with his eyes, his ears focusing on the sound of her heart beating in her chest. The blood pumping in and out every second. He looked away quickly and nodded. He stopped breathing and tried to tune out the sounds. Damn fate for putting them together so soon. He was doing so well with being around other humans. But her. Everything about her drove him crazy. Her scent was amazing. She smelled like pine, cinnamon and sugar. Her heart was strong and her emotions seemed calming to him. He was used to feeling irritated from the onslaught of emotions from others. Her emotions always felt like a cool ocean wave soothing his mind. Jasper cleared his mind and smiled tightly at her. "You're welcome.."

{X}

Amber sighed as the bell ran, signaling school was over. She looked at the empty seat across from her in the library. Jasper never showed up for study hall. Amber got up and got her car keys from her bag. She went to walk out when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Amber pulled out her phone and tilted her head. Jasper had texted her. She didn't give him her number.. Though he probably got it off Alice.

 **Jasper: I apologize for not showing up to our last period. My father pulled us all out for the evening. I still managed to write all the notes for you. Will you be home around seven this evening? I can drop them off then.**

Amber leaned against the table, drumming her fingers on the wood. Would her father mind? He seemed to like Dr. Cullen. Jasper was just bringing over notes for her anyways. Amber sighed softly and texted him back.

 **Amber: It's alright. Yes, I will be home. You can drop them off anytime. Thank you Jasper.**

Amber shoved her phone in her pocket and walked out to her car, seeing most of the others had already left in a hurry. She noticed the empty spaces where the Cullens usually parked. She tilted her head at the sun shining down. Their family must like spending time together outdoors. Amber put her bag in the car and drove home.

{X}

Amber heard a car and looked out through the living room's window. Amber saw the silver Jeep that the Cullens owned. She saw the door open and Jasper stepped out, a stack of papers in his arm. Amber stepped back from the window and turned to see Charlie watching a game on the T.V.

*Knock, Knock*

Amber smiled as Charlie waved at her to get it. He really did love his games. Amber walked to the door and opened it. Jasper turned to her from looking out at the forest behind the house. Amber smiled slightly at him and motioned if he wanted to come inside.

Jasper watched her before nodding, "Okay."

Amber stepped back and closed the door after he walked inside. She walked inside and peeked her head into the living room. She knocked on the wall, waiting on Charlie to look at her. _Jasper is here, he's dropping of those notes I mentioned._

Charlie looked over at her and looked behind her to see Jasper standing behind her, a stack of papers in his arm like she said. Charlie smiled at him, getting up and walking over to him. "Good evening. I'm Charlie Swan, It's nice to meet you."

Jasper smiled at him, "It's nice to meet you as well, sir. My father has mentioned you before. I'm Jasper Hale."

Amber watched as they shook hands and rolled her eyes. She patted her father on the shoulder before walking into the kitchen. She sat down and watched as Jasper soon joined her, sitting across from her. She took the notes he handed her, looking them over. They were very detailed and written very neatly. Amber smiled up at him. _Thank you Jasper. These are really great notes._

Jasper nodded softly. "You're welcome, ma'am."

Amber looked down at the notes and began skimming them over more until she felt something touch her wrist. She looked up to see Jasper gently tracing the bruise on her wrist. Amber gently took her arm back to sign to him. _It's feeling fine now. Soon It won't hurt at all. I don't even need the brace now._

Jasper watched her hands before slowly nodding, keeping his hands to his sides now. "That's good. I'm glad you are feeling.. better." Jasper could feel how soft her skin was when he touched her and felt her pulse in her wrist. He could feel each individual beat of her heart and it filled him with an immense joy he had never known but also scared him. It scared him so much he almost got up to leave. He didn't want to be rude though. He began to realize that he wouldn't be able to stay away from Amber. He always felt a pull and ignoring it only made it stronger. His only hope was to adjust to being around her, give himself time so he wouldn't attack her. That way, just maybe, they could have a chance together.


	3. Chapter 3

Amber heard the bell ring and grinned at Jasper who sat in front of her. She grabbed her bag and began walking quickly to her Jeep. She was almost there when she saw Jasper walking beside her. She turned and smiled at his curious expression. She jogged to her Jeep and tossed her bag in the back before turning to him. _It's not rained for a while and it's not supposed to rain today. I'm going to go running for once this month._

Jasper leaned against her car, chuckling softly. Her happiness was infectious. "Couldn't wait could you?"

Amber grinned, shrugging as she sat down in the trunk to change her shoes to her running ones. She looked up when she saw more legs in front of her Jeep. She looked up and saw Alice frowning at Amber's shoes. Amber tilted her head, waiting till Alice looked up at her to sign. _Alice?_

Alice crossed her arms and pouted at her. "I wanted you to come over today."

Jasper looked at her, tensing up which Amber noticed. Amber looked up at Alice and frowned. Jasper didn't seem to like the idea.. She didn't want to upset him, especially since their friendship was still new. _I don't think your family likes me very much, Alice. You could come over after my run though._

Alice shook her head, "They just haven't spent time with you! Besides, my mother and I want to try out our new recipes with you! Then I can give you a makeover!"

Amber smiled at her enthusiasm before looking at Jasper. Jasper looked at her and shrugged slightly, walking away. Amber sighed softly before smiling at Alice. _I'll come over after my run, if you text me when your parents say it's okay with them_. Alice nodded softly before waving as she began walking back to her family. Amber sighed and got into her Jeep, starting it up. She looked back and backed up before driving off, not noticing the entire Cullen family staring her down.

{X}

Edward leaned back against his car, watching Amber drive off. He couldn't help but hear Jasper's hatred for the idea. He was struggling to reign in his anger so he wouldn't be angry when Amber came over though. Alice was excited to start to become better friends with her future best friend. The others didn't know yet. Edward looked at Alice who was bouncing on her heels. "This might not end well Alice."

Alice looked at Edward and grinned. "Of course it will!"

Rosalie looked at her sister quickly, "What?"

Alice looked at Rosalie and smiled at her, "I invited Amber over!"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes slightly, "Edward's right, what if something happens?"

Emmett pulled Rosalie into a hug and grinned at Alice and Jasper, "Oh come on babe. They have to get close somehow." He gently kissed the side of Rosalie's head and smiled down at her, "Don't you want Jasper to have his one, finally?"

Rosalie sighed and leaned back against her husband, "Of course I do. I'm just worried about her."

Alice smiled and leaned against Jasper who had tried to ignore the others, "You're not going to hurt her Jasper." Jasper looked at Alice and managed a small smile before getting into Edward's car.

{X}

Amber walked downstairs after her shower, running her fingers through her hair. She heard the T.V. Playing in the living room and followed the noise. She walked in and saw Charlie watching a game, talking on the phone. She managed to catch Billy's name so she walked in and sat down beside him.

Charlie smiled at her before finishing up the phone call, "Hey, Amber just got home. I'll talk to you later. I won't forget.. bye." He hung up before turning to her. "Hey kiddo! How was school?"

Amber smiled at him happily. _It was good! I went for a great run earlier..._ Amber paused before giving him her best puppy dog eyes and grin, _Would it be okay if I go over to the Cullen's? Alice wants to hang out._

Charlie raised an eyebrow at her expression before chuckling softly. "Of course. Is your homework done?"

Amber nodded quickly. _Yeah. I finished it at school with Jasper's help._

Charlie nodded softly, patting her arm. "Then go, have fun. Just be back before it's too late."

Amber smiled and hugged him around his neck, closing her eyes. She really loved Charlie and he was such a great father. She pulled back and kissed his cheek before she grabbed her keys, heading out. Amber texted Alice she was on her way before she began driving towards their house. They lived towards the woods and up a long dirt driveway. When she pulled in she was surprised at how beautiful the house was. She got out and shut the door, locking it. She shyly walked up to the door and knocked. As soon as she knocked the door was flung open by Alice. Amber jumped in shock and put her hand over her heart. She narrowed her eyes at Alice before she quickly began signing to her. _Alice! You almost gave me a heart attack!_

Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed Amber's hand, walking with her inside, shutting the door behind them. "You're such a drama queen. Come on, I want to introduce you to my parents."

Amber sighed and followed Alice, catching a glimpse of Rosalie talking to Edward in the living room. She managed a nervous smile at the looks she got before following closer to Alice. When she felt Alice stop she looked up to see a beautiful woman standing at the kitchen, tossing a salad. She had beautiful brown hair and the same golden eyes the family had. Amber was almost taller than her. Amber waited till she turned around and waved before signing. _You must be Esme, It's nice to meet you. I'm Amber Swan._

Esme wiped her hands on her apron before walking over and hugging her gently. "Yes I am and it's wonderful to meet you dear. Alice has told me so much about you."

Amber smiled slightly up at her, feeling her heart clench painfully. Esme seemed just as kind as her mother was. Amber quickly shook off the hurt and looked at Alice curiously. _Good things only I hope._

Alice grinned at her, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Of course my dear! The best!"

"Amber! How's your wrist doing?"

Amber turned to see Carlisle walk up to his wife and kiss her cheek. Amber smiled at him and flexed her wrist before signing to him. _Fully healed! Thank you. It's nice to see you again, outside of the hospital that is._

Carlisle laughed softly before smiling at her. "You're welcome over here any time Amber, Alice and Jasper are quite fond of you."

Amber blushed slightly and looked away from them all, knowing they were grinning at her. _I wouldn't go that far.._

"Will you quit embarrassing the poor girl, guys?" Emmett grinned at Amber from beside Rosalie. "She just got here. Don't run her off so fast." Rosalie looked at Amber quietly before motioning to Emmett and leaving out the back door.

Amber tilted her head as she watched them before turning to see Carlisle had left, leaving Alice and Esme in the kitchen with her. _So what are we doing?_

Esme smiled at her, "You're our guinea pig."

Alice laughed as she sat down plates of food at the kitchen island, pulling a chair out for Amber. Amber sat down curiously. There were cookies, main dishes and the salad Esme was fixing when she arrived. _Why just me?_

Alice leaned on the counter and smiled at her. "We ate earlier. Except Rosalie and Emmett, they went to go to a diner in town."

Amber tilted her head before she looked down. She tried a couple of bites of everything, telling Esme how good everything was. Though she ate most of the salad. She didn't have much of a sweet tooth.

Esme took the plates away when she was done and grinned at her. "Thank you for letting me experiment with cooking, Amber. My children don't really like my cooking."

Amber smiled at her, helping her put them in the dishwasher. _It's okay, really. I enjoyed it. I'm always free to try more whenever you feel like it._

Esme smiled at her and gently hugged her again. She went to pull away when she felt Amber hug her back, trying to hug her tightly. Esme looked down at her curiously, petting her hair. "Amber? Are you alright?"

Alice frowned as she watched the scene until she felt the air move next to her, knowing Jasper was next to her. Alice looked at him to see the pain on his face. She must be projecting a lot of hurt to make him look so pained.

Amber started shaking in Esme's arms and they could smell salt water, she was crying now. Amber stepped back and quickly wiped at her eyes while looking down at the floor. When she had most of her tears under control she quickly signed to Esme. _I'm sorry Esme. I'm going to go home._ Amber quickly began walking back to the front door until she was stopped by two hands. Amber looked up to see Jasper staring into her eyes, frowning softly. _Jasper.. Please, I just want to go home._

Jasper pulled her into a hug, her pain was too important so he couldn't even feel the urge to drain her like he usually did. He gently rubbed her back as he felt her crying into his shirt. "You can't drive like this." Jasper gently picked her up and carried her outside, sitting down at the base of a tree in the back yard. Jasper could feel she wasn't afraid of him and didn't mind he touched her which made him happy, spreading that happiness to Amber. He rubbed her arms as he watched her breathing start to become more regular and her tears drying up. "Discussing what happened might help.."

Amber loved the feeling of being in Jasper's arms. He always seemed to be cold and she was always warm so she loved it. She couldn't help but feel safe when he was near and in his arms she felt like she was untouchable. She looked up at him when he essentially asked her to tell him what happened. Amber reached down and played with the grass by her side. She didn't mind telling Jasper, he was her friend and they were getting closer every day.. but. She didn't want to change their relationship any and everyone changed when they knew. They treated her like glass and tiptoed around her. Jasper seemed to do that enough without knowing this.. Amber looked up at him, nervously looking into his eyes. _Do you promise not to treat me different because of this?_

Jasper tilted his head slightly before gently hugging her, pulling her close. He was doing fine around her today, why not enjoy being close to her as well. "I promise Amber."

Amber blushed slightly before smiling as she leaned into him before moving back to sign to him. _Four years ago my parents and I were on our way to our vacation home here in Forks.. It was around my birthday and I wanted to go running through the woods and take pictures with my new camera._

Amber smiled as she looked out into the woods around them. _My mother and father loved being outdoors and I was the same way. So we were all excited. My favorite song came on the radio... my father... he tried to turn up the volume but when he did he didn't notice the deer in the road._

Amber narrowed her eyes as she looked off into the distance, the entire accident replaying in her mind. _My parents died upon impact. I had trauma to my neck and throat which rendered me mute... Charlie was the first person to find me. He stayed with me the whole time... He adopted me not long after._

Amber looked up at Jasper and smiled softly. _Esme reminded me of my mother.. so when she hugged me like that I broke down.._

Jasper watched her sign her story quietly before he gently held her hands, rubbing his thumbs over them. "I'm sorry Amber.. and I promise this won't change how I treat you." Amber smiled at him, blushing again as he held her hands before grinning as she hugged him. Jasper could feel her gratitude and how happy she was. He smiled and gently held her, rubbing her back. This was the happiest he's felt in a long time. He couldn't believe he almost gave up getting close to her out of fear.

{X}

Amber stood beside her Jeep and smiled shyly at Esme, Carlisle and Alice who waved goodbye to her from the porch. She waved back before turning to Jasper who was leaning against her Jeep, next to her. _I had a nice time, after my breakdown at least._

Jasper smiled at her and nodded, "Next time I'll show you my books collection."

Amber grinned excitedly as she bounced on her heels. _Really? That would be amazing, Jasper!_

Jasper chuckled at how much excitement she was giving off. "I promise. Be careful driving home."

Amber smiled and nodded before getting inside her Jeep and driving off. When she got home she heard Charlie talking on the phone, catching Bella's name. Amber walked into the kitchen and saw Charlie leaning against the wall, talking on the land-line. She made sure Charlie saw her before she signed to him. _Everything okay?_

Charlie adjusted the phone till his shoulder held it to his ear so he could use both hands to sign back to her. _Talking about our vacation this summer. Just finalizing plans since this school year is almost over._

Amber sat down and thought about that. It hadn't seemed like that long since the start of the year or since she met the Cullens. They did come in halfway through the year but still. Amber smiled up at him, she had missed Bella so seeing her against would be nice. _I can't wait! I'm going to start dinner, Burgers?_

Charlie nodded before winking at her as he began talking to his ex-wife again. _Burgers sound great._

{X}

Amber frowned as she looked at the lyrics written down in her notebook as she practiced signing them, her ASL translations written down next to each line. _And I'd give up forever to touch you. 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be. And I don't wanna go home right now._ Amber sighed as she had to look down at the paper still. She needed to know the song flawlessly by tomorrow. It was her last project due before end of the year testing.

"What are you doing?"

Amber looked up to see Jasper staring down at her curiously. Amber sighed as she turned the paper around for him to read. _For the last project in ASL we have to perform a song. I'm trying to get the lyrics down pat._

Jasper read the lyrics before looking up at her. He sat down in Alice's usual seat. "Alice told me about it.. What made you pick Iris?"

Amber ran her fingers over the words when he passed the paper back to her. _This was the song that played when my father wrecked._ Amber took a shaky breath before trying to grin at him which came out more of a sad smile. _I used to sing to this song every time it came on the radio. My mother used to say I had a beautiful singing voice, like an Angel._ Amber narrowed her eyes as she stared at her hands as she signed the last words. Her hands began to shake slightly. _I can't speak, much less sing, now. The doctors.. they were going to try but if they went in they would have caused more damage than they could have fixed._

Jasper felt her go from mildly frustrated to happy, then to sad and finally anger. Jasper gently held her hand in his, knowing she liked the cool feel of his skin. He used his powers to calm her down. "You're not less of a person just because you can't speak or sing, Amber. You're great just the way you are."

Amber felt herself blush and looked away shyly. _Thanks, Jasper._

Jasper smiled, feeling proud he made her blush and was able to stay calm around her. "You're welcome ma'am. Would you like to come over after school and practice? I can help."

Amber turned to him and grinned. _Will Esme cook again? I love her cooking. Can I finally see your book collection?_

Jasper chuckled softly at how quick her mood changed. "Of course. At least someone will eat her cooking. We can practice in my room after you eat."

Amber went to sign more but the teacher began reviewing for their final. Amber sighed and began writing down more notes, noticing Alice walk to her seat just before the bell rang.

{X}

Amber watched as Alice performed her song in ASL for the class, Michael Jackson's Man in the Mirror. Alice flawlessly signed the lyrics to the class, not messing up on a single verse. Amber smiled at Alice when she finished and clapped loudly for her. The teacher congratulated her and let the next person come up and do their song.

Alice skipped to her seat next to Amber and grinned at her, "You'll do great tomorrow, Amber."

Amber smiled at her in thanks. _You did wonderful yourself, Alice._

Alice grinned, "Thank you!" She turned to the front and watched as the other students did their songs.

Amber watched them all quietly, thinking about her own song. She just hoped she wouldn't break down when she went up there tomorrow.

{X}

Amber heard the bell ring, signaling the end of school. Amber smiled over at Jasper as she got up. _Is it still okay for me to come over?_

Jasper nodded as he picked up his backpack, carrying hers for her as well. "It's fine. Esme's already fixing dinner."

Amber nodded softly, getting out her umbrella and hurrying to her Jeep. Jasper followed her, the rain not bothering him. _Okay, I'll be over soon._

Jasper put her bag in the backseat before smiling at her. "Be careful, the roads are awfully muddy."

Amber smiled and nodded at him, _I will. See you in a while!_ Amber waited till Jasper moved back before getting inside her Jeep and driving home. The roads were a little wet but not terrible yet, she was used to Forks weather. She pulled up to the house to see Charlie's cruiser parked in the driveway. Amber left her bag in the back and rushed inside, shedding her rain boots and jacket by the door.

"Amber? I'm in the kitchen!"

Amber walked into the kitchen and saw Charlie and Billy sitting at the table together, beer and burgers laid out. Amber smiled and waved at them both.

Billy smiled and waved back, "Hello Amber. Charlie and I were going to go fishing but it's just raining too hard."

Charlie nodded as he sipped at his beer, "Yeah. How was school?"

Amber hugged Charlie and Billy gently before leaning against the wall next to them. _It was good. Dad, can I go over to the Cullen's? Jasper is going to help my with my ASL project._

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, sure thing kiddo. Just be careful on the roads. Call me if you need me to come get you."

Billy frowned softly, "Be careful, alright Amber?"

Amber nodded and kissed Charlie on the cheek and hugged Billy. _Thank you! I will be._ Amber waved one last time before she got ready before driving over to the Cullen's. Amber pulled into the driveway to see the Jeep was gone. Emmett and Rosalie were probably gone again. Amber got out and grabbed her bag, walking up the front door and knocking. After a few seconds Edward answered the door.

Edward stepped back enough for her to enter, "Jasper went with Alice and Carlisle to eat, they'll be back soon. Esme is waiting for you in the kitchen."

Amber nodded and took her muddy shoes off, setting them on the porch before smiling at him. _Thank you._ Edward nodded at her softly as he walked around her, going back to the living room and playing on the piano. Amber watched him go and wondered why people thought he was an ass. Amber shrugged before walking into the kitchen to see Esme peering over at something in the oven that smelled amazing. Amber waited till she looked up and smiled at her. _Hello! How are you?_

Esme smiled and took off her apron before hugging Amber gently, "I'm doing great, thank you for asking Amber. How are you?"

Amber smiled as she sat at the island after hugging her back, watching Esme happily. _I'm good. Glad school's almost over for the year._

Esme smiled at her, "I'm sure the others are as well. I decided to try making pizza so you can be my guinea pig tonight!"

Amber grinned at her happily. _I love pizza, I'm always down for pizza._

Esme laughed softly before donning oven mitts, pulling out the pizza and laying it on the island, getting a pizza cutter out. "Well is certainly looks good!"

Amber nodded as she grinned at her. _How did you know I love supreme pizza?_

Esme smiled shyly, "I may have interrogated Alice and Jasper." Esme cut the pizza and filled a plate full, sliding it towards Amber. Esme got a can of pop and handed it to Amber feeling like she was a normal mom of a normal teenager for a moment.

Amber smiled at her and waited for the pizza to cool before taking a bite. She groaned at the flavors mixing together in her mouth. She finished the slice before signing to her. _Amazing, Esme! I don't know how you do it!_

Esme grinned at her, "Thank you, dear. Eat as much as you want. Now, Alice mentioned you were leaving for the summer. Where are you going?" Esme sat at the seat next to her, trying to get to know her hopefully future daughter.

Amber finished her second slice before facing her. _Charlie's daughter Bella doesn't really want to come up here anymore so we're going to California to vacation with her._

Esme nodded softly as she translated the hand gestures to words almost simultaneously. "That's nice of Charlie. I'm sure he misses her a lot. Are you two close?"

Amber drummed her nails on the counter before shrugging. _Yes and no. We're really good friends but we only see each other once a year. Maybe twice if someone visits during the holidays. We're really good friends when we're together but we aren't big on keeping up with each other during the year. It's like our friendship hits pause. It's not bad but it's strange._

Esme gently patted her hand, gently squeezing it before letting go. "It's not that strange. When are you leaving?"

Amber sat down her third slice of pizza and thought about the dates before answering. _The week after school lets out. That way we can pack, have someone watch the house while we're gone. Bella and her mom need time to themselves a bit before we come down. We don't stay with them but still. Do you guys have any vacation plans?_

Esme felt sad Amber was leaving in two weeks. They were just starting to really connect. "We haven't really decided yet but we usually take the summer to get away from the city, enjoy nature." And be away from humans. Amber nodded and finished her fill of pizza, listening to Esme talk about the forests of Canada until she saw Carlisle and Jasper walk into the kitchen. "Hello darling."

Carlisle smiled and hugged Esme, kissing the side of her head before smiling at Amber. "Hello you two. Are we interrupting your girl talk?"

Amber smiled as Jasper sat next to her, smiling at her. _No, we were just talking about Canada. It sounds beautiful._

Jasper tilted his head, "I'm surprised you've never been. You love the woods. Canada is full of them, most uninhabited by people."

Amber put her hand over her heart before signing excitedly. _I always wanted too but Charlie and I never have time. He's always busy with work and our summer vacation time is spent with my sister._

Carlisle leaned against the counter as he watched them. "Well during fall break next year we should go, we can visit the Niagara Falls at the same time."

Amber coughed as some pop went down the wrong tube, Jasper gently patting her back worriedly. After Amber was fine she quickly signed to them. _Carlisle that's too much, really._

Esme smiled at her, gently patting her hand. "But we would love to, Amber! We love your company and it would be fun to have a nice family outing."

Amber blushed a little at how nice they were being and insinuating she was already part of the family. _But I'm not your family?_

Jasper tensed beside her before he looked away when Amber looked at him curiously. "Good friends are also family."

Amber smiled at him and playfully nudged him in the side so he would look at her. _So I'm your good friend now? No more ignoring me during school?_ Amber didn't notice but Jasper saw the look Carlisle gave him as he and Esme left them alone.

Jasper chuckled softly, "Yes. You're my best friend, Amber." Amber grinned at him happily and hugged him tightly. Jasper tensed at first before hugging her back, gently rubbing her back. She smelled so wonderful. She always smelled like pine and sugar. He still had the intense urge to taste her blood but refrained. Her blood smelled amazing but he didn't have the same animalistic urge to drain her that he used to.

Amber pulled back and stretched before signing to him. _Do you want to practice the song now?_

Jasper nodded and got up, holding out his hand for her. "Ma'am."

Amber blushed at the ma'am before holding his hand, letting him lead her upstairs and to one of the rooms. His room was painted a light brown. There was a full size bed in the corner against a wall, a giant set of glass doors beside the bed, letting in natural light. The view was just as amazing as the room, all you could see was the woods out back. The rest of the room had a desk littered with papers and books. Against the rest of the walls were bookshelves full of books and small knickknacks. The middle of the room had a rug that had a western print on it. It seemed to suit Jasper. Jasper sat down on the desk, motioning to the bed for Amber to sit down. Amber already had her shoes off by the door so she sat on the bed and crossed her legs. _I really like your room, Jasper. All these books too! It's amazing._

Jasper smiled at her, "Thank you, ma'am. After we practice some I'll show you some of the rare ones I have."

Amber nodded and handed Jasper a page with the lyrics on it and the correct hand gesture she needed to make next to each line or stanza. Amber took a deep breath before starting signing the whole song. She only messed up towards the end when she began to get emotional. Amber sighed as she took another deep breath before letting it out. _I know the song but the more I sign the words the more emotional it gets._

Jasper got up and gently held her hands in his, smiling down at her. "That's what makes the performance great. You have a connection with the song and I can see it when you perform it. Embrace your feelings, Amber."

Amber smiled up at him and nodded as she squeezed his hand before taking her hands back to sign. _Thank you, Jasper. You always know what to say to make me feel better._

Jasper smiled and hugged her as he sat beside her, "What are best friends for?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you so much for all the feedback I've been getting. I honestly wasn't sure anyone would like this story. I'm a bit self-conscious of my stories.**

 **Ella: Thank you so much! I really tried to make it seem like I wasn't rushing things. Hopefully I didn't end up doing that in this chapter or later on!**

 **Guest: Haha. It's not really friend zone. He's trying to get to know her, just like she's getting to know him. Soon you'll start to see those changes though.**

 **Keikei313: Thank you so much! I sent you the answer in a PM but just to let everyone else know. Amber is a few months older than Bella.**

 **Bella was born on** **September 13, 1987 while Amber was born on** **April 12, 1987.**

* * *

Amber got an A on her performance in ASL thanks to Jasper's help. She managed to ace every final she had that year as well, finishing with a 4.0 for the year. It was the day before Charlie and Amber were heading to the airport. Amber had finished packing everything and was out back in her hammock. It was tied between two giant trees that provided shade in the summer. She was reading one of the new books she had bought when she could feel someone's eyes on her. She looked up to see Jasper leaning against the tree by her feet, smirking at her. Amber jumped before huffing softly. _You scared me, Jasper._

Jasper grinned at her, causing Amber's heart to flutter and he could tell she loved it when he did it. "My apologies ma'am."

Amber blushed a little and place her bookmark on the page she was reading and closed it, laying it on her lap. _So what brings you here on this cloudy day?_

Jasper looked at the book she was reading and felt uneasy because it was a vampire romance series. Thought the vampyres in the book were very strange and more.. witch like than any vampire he had ever met before. Jasper looked back at her and smiled, "I just wanted to see my friend one last time for a month or so."

Amber smiled and moved over on the large hammock, watching as Jasper sat beside her. _You guys are going on vacation too?_

Jasper nodded as he enjoyed the feeling of sitting beside her. "Yeah, we're going to Europe."

Amber sighed as she looked up at the clouds, she always dreamed of visiting Scotland and Ireland. Maybe some of the other European countries as well. She turned to Jasper and grinned at him. _That sounds great. I hope you all have fun. Hopefully the break will remove the sticks from Rosalie's and Edward's asses._

Jasper laughed loudly, feeling her smugness and playfulness. "Ma'am I don't believe you've ever cussed before."

Amber shrugged, smiling at him. _I can if I feel like it. We don't spend enough time alone for you to see me cuss. I won't do it at school or around Charlie and I feel like it's disrespectful to do it around Esme or Carlisle._

Jasper chuckled softly, "Well when we both get back we'll have to fix that."

Amber grinned and sat up, hugging him, nodding happily.

Jasper smiled and gently rubbed her back, letting her hug him as long as she wanted. "Have a fun time, don't get sun burnt."

Amber rolled her eyes as she sat back. _Bella and I never seem to get tan. I don't want to really and use sunscreen but I always stay this pale._

Jasper winked at her, "Well it suits you."

Amber blushed and nudged him in the side gently. _Sure._

Jasper smiled at her, staring into her warm brown eyes. "It does. Though I think you could pull off anything."

Amber blushed more and looked back up at the sky, trying to remain calm. _I doubt that. Now as much as I hate to admit it. I'm sure Rosalie could pull anything off. She's beautiful._

Jasper watched her quietly, feeling her emotions to gauge how she felt towards his adopted sibling. She didn't hate Rosalie.. More like confused and a little hurt. So Rose's attitude bothered her. "Hmm. All the women in my family are like that. Very fashion oriented."

Amber snorted before looking over at him. _Your outfits seem very put together, aren't you as well?_

Jasper rolled his eyes before smirking at her. "Not really. A shirt, jeans and boots are my ideal outfit. My sisters tend to plan out outfits."

Amber remembered Alice taking her shopping and felt bad for them all. _I love Alice but I would die. Shopping together was hard enough._

Jasper had heard Alice complain enough about her wardrobe and smiled. He liked her sense of style. It was more based on comfort than style and he liked that about her. She was more down to earth and he felt normal around her, which was a miracle itself. Jasper looked at his phone as he get a text from Edward, they would be leaving soon. Jasper turned to Amber and smiled, gently hugging her around her shoulder. "I have to get going. I'll see you in about a month."

Amber nodded softly, leaning into his side. Amber loved being in his arms the few times it's happened and was reluctant to pull away. Amber sighed before getting up and walking with him to the front of the house, seeing Emmett's Jeep in the driveway. Amber turned to Jasper and smiled sadly at him. _Be careful. I'm looking forward to hearing all about your vacation when you get back._

Jasper could feel her sadness and felt it as well but pushed his happiness onto her, to brighten her mood. "I'm already looking forward to it. You can text me anytime you want though, Amber."

Amber nodded and hugged him tightly again before backing up and waving as she walked to her door.

Jasper smiled and waved bye as he got in the Jeep, driving back home.

{X}

Amber looked out the window at all vastly different scenery in Arizona. It was.. nice to see different surroundings sometimes but she never felt comfortable being away from the woods. Places like Arizona where it was mostly desert and there weren't many trees unnerved her. She also hated how bright and hot it was.

"Are you excited to see Bells again, Amber?"

Amber looked over to see Charlie driving their rental car to Bella's house from their hotel. Amber waited till he looked over briefly and nodded quickly.

Charlie smiled and looked back at the road. "Me too. It feels like forever since we've seen each other."

Amber looked out the window again. Well it had been a year but she was sure Charlie knew that and was just trying to get over his nerves about seeing his daughter and ex-wife again. Renee was nice to her but she felt weird around her. Renee didn't know sign language like Bella did so there always had be a translator. Renee also had a bad habit of using weird and sometimes stupid gestures to try and sign to Amber, when she could just talk to her. Amber wasn't deaf. Amber rolled her eyes as she saw Charlie pull up beside their car. She stepped out, frowning at the sunlight that made it almost impossible to see. She liked the sunlight in small doses.

"Charlie, Amber!"

Amber looked up to see Renee step out onto the porch, beckoning them into the house. Amber smiled as she was pulled into a hug by the woman, gently hugging her back before fleeing into the house. Amber took off her shoes and went upstairs to Bella's room. She knocked on the door, waiting on the enter before opening the door and stepping inside. Bella was laying on her bed, reading a book before looking up.

Bella grinned and shot up, hugging her sister. "Amber!"

Amber smiled and hugged her back before sitting on her bed, Bella sitting beside her. _I missed you!_

Bella smiled and leaned into her side, "I missed you too. How was the trip here?"

Amber sighed as she laid back on her bed, groaning. _I hate flying. It sucks._

Bella smiled down at her and playfully poked her in the side causing Amber to snort and roll away from her. "We should head downstairs and save our parents from awkward talk."

Amber stuck her tongue out at Bella before going downstairs to see Charlie sitting on the couch, talking to Renee who was sitting on the love seat. Amber sat on the other side of the couch, letting Bella sit between them.

Renee smiled at Amber, "Charlie told me you had all A's again this semester! That's wonderful!"

Amber shrugged bashfully, smiling softly.

Charlie chuckled before smiling at his daughter and pulling Bella into a hug, "How are your grades? All A's?"

Bella smiled and hugged him back, "Yeah.."

Charlie let her go and smiled at the two girls, "Well are you ready for today's activities?"

Bella looked less than enthusiastic but smiled none the less "What are we doing today?"

Charlie grinned excitedly, "We're going to go on a ghost tour on ATVs. It's five hours long so be prepared and make sure to wear closed toed shoes."

Renee looked at the girls and smiled, "Sounds like fun! Bella why don't you change into something more suitable for outdoors."

Amber was surprised at what they were doing but it sounded fun! Amber followed Bella upstairs to her room, not needing to change herself but to help Bella pick out something. Bella was wearing a soft t-shirt and shorts and that's it so she had to pick out a whole new outfit. Amber looked through Bella's closet and handed her a bright shirt that was thin enough it wouldn't burn her up, jeans and tossed some cowboy boots Amber got her for her birthday as a joke.

Bella looked it all over before going into the bathroom to change, coming back as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "So.. four-wheeling."

Amber grinned, bouncing on her heels. _And we're going on a ghost tour! I'm excited!_

Bella smiled and walked downstairs with her, "Well then I am too."

{X}

Amber looked around the place the tour left from before seeing she had gotten a message from Jasper.

 **Jasper: How's the vacation going, Ma'am.**

 **Amber: Good so far! Charlie, Bella and I are going on an ATV ghost tour at an old mining town. It will take about five hours.**

 **Jasper: Sounds like fun, be careful. Text me when you can.**

 **Amber: I will. Tell everyone I said hi.**

 **Jasper: I will.**

Amber smiled, blushing softly causing Bella to grin at her as they walked towards the front desk after Charlie. "Boyfriend?"

Amber blushed dark red, shaking her head quickly. _No.. Maybe just a crush._ Amber grinned at her, nudging her in the side. _What about you?_

Bella sighed and shook her head no. "Nope. But I'm not really interested in that right now."

Amber nodded softly before she stepped up, showing her ID and other stuff they needed and signing a form.

Charlie waited on the girls, having already paid, partly due to Amber's help. They used some of her inheritance money on vacations after Amber made him. After a bit a worker showed them to the two vehicles they had rented. Charlie had his own ATV while Amber would be driving Bella in a side by side vehicle. "Ready girls?"

Amber nodded, looking at Bella who nodded her head, getting into the passenger seat of the vehicle. Amber listened to the instructor before getting in and starting the vehicle up, grinning at the feeling. She needed to get her own and drive through the woods in Forks. Amber looked over at Bella as she pressed her foot on the brake to sign to her. _Ready, Bells?_

Bella grinned at her and nodded, seeing Charlie grin over at them as well, his mustache just making him look goofy.

{X}

Amber loved driving the UTV. It was so much fun going fast on the dirt road and seeing the scenery around them. Bella had fun too, Amber could tell. After a while of driving they made it to the town. The guides walked them through the town while talking about the history, letting them look inside the buildings until they got to the saloon where there were snacks available. After everyone had a break and had time to use the restrooms they lead them down to the mine system underground. Amber and Bella liked that part because it was cool and dark. After exploring the mines a while they continued on their way to a high hill and stopped to look at the view around them. Amber and Bella leaned against their UTV next to their father, enjoying the moment. At that moment Amber felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out, smiling when she saw it was from Jasper.

 **Jasper: Having fun?**

 **Amber: Yes! We've stopped to look at this really gorgeous view.. It's amazing. We went through the ghost town and the mines! It's been a great day so far.**

 **Jasper: I'm glad you're having fun. Be careful.**

 **Amber: Me? I'm always careful. Bella is the clutz in the family.**

 **Jasper: Haha. Alright, message me when you're done with the tour.**

Bella nudged Amber to get her to see that everyone was getting back on their vehicles. Amber smiled at her shyly and got back in, starting it up and following behind Charlie.

Bella smirked at her, "That was him again, right?"

Amber blushed slightly and nodded, pressing on the gas a little to pass by Charlie playfully.

Bella laughed softly and smiled at her, "You should tell him you like him when you get back."

Amber blushed dark red, feeling her heart race at the thought. Amber shook her head quickly.

Bella sighed as she looked out at the scenery go by before looking back at her sister. "Well you should flirt with him, let him know you like him without telling him. If he likes you back he might flirt back and ask you out?"

Amber couldn't imagine herself flirting with Jasper. What did she even tell him? Oh I love that little smirk you make when you find something amusing. I love when your accent comes out. I love when you call me ma'am for some reason. My heart seems to race when you're near? Pfft. He'd just laugh at her, think she's being weird or start ignoring her again! Amber focused back on the road only to jump as a coyote managed to run out in front of them since she was in the back now. Amber jerked the wheel to the left to avoid hitting the animal. When she did the vehicle went on it side and flipped, Amber hitting the ground hard as she had forgot to put on her seat belt. Amber could feel her arm was in an extreme amount of pain, her head was sore but she didn't think anything was wrong because of the helmet. She coughed to get the dust out of her mouth, groaning in pain.

"Amber! Amber, are you alright?!"

"Get the other girl out!"

Amber opened her eyes and looked ahead of her to see Charlie crouched down, staring at her worriedly. "Amber, hunny I'm going to get you out of here. First, what's hurting?"

Amber's left arm was the one hurting but her right one seemed fine. Amber managed to point to her left arm, wincing as moving jarred her arm. Amber managed to look up to see one of the guys lifting Bella out of the vehicle, she didn't seem hurt luckily.

Charlie looked her over before coming up with a plan. "Okay, Amber. I'm going to need you to crawl out of there, alright but you need to keep your arm stabilized. Can you do that?"

Amber held her left arm to her chest and groaned as she managed to push herself into sitting up, now sitting on the netting that stopped her from falling out and getting crushed by the vehicle.

Charlie nodded, "Alright, good! Now take your time and crawl out this way." Charlie waited with his arms out in case she needed the help.

Amber could see Bella behind Charlie staring at her worriedly, her hand over her mouth. The other riders were all around her, one on the phone with 911 most likely. Amber took a deep breath before she scooted forward until she was free from the vehicle, Charlie picking her up and setting her on his vehicle. Amber winced as she looked down at her arm, the scrapes bleeding and she could just tell it was broken.

Charlie gently patted her down everywhere else before coming to her right foot which had been scraped by the pedals and was bleeding. Charlie took her shoe and sock off, seeing it was just a scrape as well.

One of the women came over and handed Charlie a first aid kit. Bella took it and got the wipes out and began cleaning her foot while Charlie very gently cleaned Amber's arm causing her to whimper in pain.

The man who was on the phone walked over, "The Ambulance is waiting on us at the trail head. I'll stay here with the down UTV until the company sends a truck to pick it up. You can go ahead with your daughter to the hospital. We have your information at the front desk."

Charlie nodded and gently wrapped Amber's arm, letting Bella wrap her foot before putting her shoe back on.

The woman who handed him the first aid kit was driving a four seater by herself, for emergencies like this. "The two girls can ride back with me."

Charlie looked at Amber and looked her over, "You gonna be okay until then?"

Amber nodded softly, letting Bella help her over to the other vehicle. Amber sat down and buckled herself in, whimpering as it caused her arm to hurt more.

Bella frowned as she looked over at her sister. "I hope you didn't break your arm.."

The woman driving looked back at them and smiled reassuringly, "We're not that far, I'm sure the EMTs will give you something for the pain, dear."

Amber tried to smile at her but her helmet was still on and she didn't really want to take it off. Amber looked down at her pocket as she felt her phone buzzing again. Amber reached down and got her phone. She had four new texts. Three from Jasper and one from Alice.

 **Jasper: You were right about the vacation removing the stick and helping those two relax. Esme keeps talking about how she wished you had been able to come with us though.**

 **Jasper: Amber are you alright? I'm worried I just got a bad feeling.**

 **Alice: Amber please text me back I need to know if you're okay.**

 **Jasper: Amber I'm on my way, please text me back.**

Amber stared at her phone, frowning. How would they know something was wrong? Wasn't it crazy to fly to another country for your friend because you were worried and they haven't replied in an hour? What was going on? Amber frowned and typed her best with just her right hand, laying her phone on her lap.

 **Amber: (To Alice and Jasper) UTV accident. On way to hospital. Broke arm.**

Bella looked over to see her trying to put her phone in her pocket and took it from her, "I'll hold onto it for you."

Amber nodded before feeling her vision blur a little, feeling a little light headed. Amber placed her good hand on her helmet, groaning as she laid back against the seat.

Bella turned towards her, "Amber, what's wrong?" When all Amber did was motion to her head Bella frowned and turned to the woman, "I think she has a concussion. How long till we get the to trail head?"

The woman looked back in the rear view mirror before back at the road, speeding up. "About two minutes. Don't take her helmet off, leave that to the EMTs. Hunny, you need to stay awake all right!"

Bella looked down at Amber's phone as she got two texts. "Amber, your friends texted you back. Want me to read them to you?"

Amber looked over at her and nodded softly, groaning in pain and from feeling horrible all over.

Bella nodded, reading the first one. "Alice told you Jasper's on his way with Carlisle. She also said you'll be okay."

Amber smiled softly and gave her a thumbs up to say she understood.

Bella read the second one, guessing this was her crush. Jasper. "Jasper said his flight will be here in a few hours."

Amber looked up when they stopped, seeing an ambulance waiting. The EMTs ran over to them, their driver flagging them over. The two of them helped her out of the vehicle before laying her down on a stretcher, buckling her down. They placed a neck brace on her before gently removing her helmet, handing it to someone else as they were now able to see blood dripping down from her temple. The EMTs quickly began placing her in the ambulance, Charlie telling Bella to go with Amber in the ambulance and he'd follow them.

Amber groaned as the EMT's flashed the light across her eyes to see her reaction before she turned to Bella.

Bella reached over and gently placed her hand on her shoulder since she was facing Amber's left side and that arm was most likely broken. "You'll be okay Amber."

The EMT in the back with them began checking the rest of her vitals, writing stuff down for the hospital when they arrived. After driving for about ten minutes they stopped outside an ER, the hospital staff quickly taking her back to a room while Bella followed them.

{X}

When Charlie arrived the doctor explained to all three of them what had happened. Amber's left arm was indeed broke. There was a hairline fracture and she needed to have a cast. Her foot was fine, only scratched like her arm was. The bleeding on her head was nothing serious but they needed to keep her overnight to keep an eye on her in case of a concussion, she was also not allowed to sleep. After letting Amber pick out a cast color, ironically picking the shade amber which caused everyone to laugh, she was brought up to her own room.

Bella grabbed a black sharpie from her bag and grinned at Amber as she wrote on her cast. "It's funny how you're the one that ended up in a cast and not me." Bella finished writing and leaned back in her chair to let Amber and Charlie read it.

 **Love you Amber, get better soon you dork. - Bells**

Amber snorted before smiling at Bella.

Charlie chuckled softly and patted Amber's head gently before sitting beside Bella in the other chair. "So besides the last part, did you two have fun today?"

Amber nodded happily, slowly signing with just one hand. _I loved the whole thing, dad._

Bella smiled and nodded softly, she was surprised but she actually had a lot of fun with her father and sister.

Charlie smiled, happy his daughters had fun. "That's good. We'll have to take it easy for a couple of days though but it's a vacation and it's a time to relax."

Amber smiled and nodded softly, looking out at the window showing it was dark already. She looked back at the table rolled up to her bed when her phone buzzed on it. Amber hummed softly as she picked it up, seeing she had a text from Jasper.

 **Jasper: Our plane just landed. Which hospital are you at?**

Amber frowned, remembering how she felt about his earlier texts. She didn't feel afraid of him, he wasn't a stalker but she was confused on how they knew.

 **Amber:** **John C Lincoln Urgent Care Center. Room 223.**

Amber looked over at Bella and showed her the text before looking over at Charlie, trying to get her to understand.

Bella looked at her and then Charlie, handing her phone back. "Hey dad, I'm starving. How about we go get something to eat and bring Amber back something? Hospital food isn't that great.."

Charlie looked over at Bella and then Amber, "You gonna be alright by yourself for a bit?"

Amber nodded and smiled at them. _Yes. Go. Bring me back a cheeseburger and fries!_

Charlie laughed softly and nodded, kissing her cheek before leaving with Bella who winked before she left.

Amber sighed and laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The look Charlie had when he saw her after the crash.. It was the same look when he saw her trapped in her parent's vehicle all those years ago. Amber reached up and rubbed her throat as she thought about it. Charlie must have had a heart attack when he saw her crash.. He saw more of the wreck than Amber did when she was a child. She never had a chance. Charlie blocked her from seeing anything after getting her out. But she would never get her mother's body out of her mind. Amber closed her eyes tightly, feeling a tear fall down her cheek. That could have been Bella or her! She was an idiot. Why didn't she pay more attention! Amber snapped her head up when she heard a knock and saw Carlisle walk in.

Carlisle looked her over before walking to her, smiling. "Hello Amber. How are you feeling?"

Amber sat up, Carlisle helping her which she smiled at him in thanks for. She reached for a dry erase board a nurse lent her to write on since signing took too long with only one hand and she couldn't even do all the signs now. _Sore. My arm is still killing me. My head is throbbing but they don't think I have a concussion._

Carlisle read her message when she turned it to him and nodded softly. He gently lifted her arm, they did a good job on her cast before he looked at her head. The cut was already clotted. "Your head will feel better by tomorrow. It just needs time to heal." Carlisle sat down on the chair Bella was in not long ago, "I'm glad you're okay. I was very worried and Jasper seemed distraught."

Amber watched him examine her before she blushed when he said Jasper was distraught. _I was driving the UTV when a coyote ran out in front of me. I swerved to miss it but I jerked the wheel too hard and it flipped on the left, my side... It's nothing serious._

"Anytime you're hurt it's serious."

Amber looked up to see Jasper standing in front of her bed, narrowing his eyes at her. He had flowers in one hand but was staring at her cast. Amber frowned softly and erased the board to apologize but didn't have time to. Jasper moved next to her quickly and gently hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried and I don't ever want to see you hurt or in pain." Jasper sighed as she hugged him back with both arms, the heavy weight of the cast not even bothering him. She was okay. He was so worried she would have been hurt worse than she was, that's why he took their private jet and flew to Phoenix with Carlisle. Her wonderful scent immediately calmed him nerves like always causing him to smile. He moved back and sat on the bed beside her, handing her the bouquet of flowers. "For you, ma'am."

Amber loved hugging Jasper. She always felt so safe in his arms, like nothing could ever touch her there. When he pulled back she looked up at him only to blush when he handed her the flowers. Amber smiled at him and signed a thank you to him with her right hand. She gently smelled the flowers, surprised he knew her favorite flowers but he also managed to know she was hurt.

Carlisle smiled at the two as he leaned back in his chair, he couldn't wait until they became a couple. They were adorable together really. And it made him happy to see Jasper finally happy. He had been through enough pain and he deserved it. "I'm going to go speak to your doctor, you two can catch up."

Amber nodded at him as he left before she saw Jasper looking at the message Bella left on her cast. Amber smiled and offered him the sharpie.

Jasper took the sharpie from her and chuckled softly, gently placing her arm in his lap once he sat down and began writing.

 **Feel better soon, I'm always here for you. - Jasper Hale**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just finished chapter 25 before I'm posting this. I'm at the beginning of Breaking Dawn Part 1 so woo! Don't worry. I have tons of chapters to write even after the movie. You'll love them. I'm so proud of all the ideas I have for this story, mostly thanks to my wonderful friends.**

 **This chapter really starts to propel Amber and Jasper together, becoming even better friends... and more. I hope you like it!**

 **Tanner Clark: Thank you so much! I love that about Amber. Originally my OC for Silent Romance was mute but I changed it to where she was selectively mute. I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters!**

* * *

Amber quietly ate her fries as she watched Bella stare at Jasper, Jasper trying not to react badly to it. Amber looked at Bella and tapped her leg. When Bella turned to her she used the board to write out her message, her arm aching so she didn't want to sign. _You're making this so awkward, Bells._

Bella sighed before looking back at Jasper, "I'm sorry.. It's nice seeing Amber finally have a good friend. We've never been good at making friends..."

Jasper looked at her before smiling softly, "It's okay... I'm glad we met because she's my best friend."

Amber felt her face warm up and grinned at Jasper. _Though he didn't like me at first._

Jasper looked a little bashful at that before gently rubbing her knee. "I didn't plan on making friends but I'm glad I did."

Bella watched them and smiled thinking about how cute they were and hoping they would get together. Bella yawned before looking at her phone at the time, it was getting late. "Do you want me to stay with you, Amber?"

Amber shook her head at her, getting the board again. _No. You and Charlie need to get some rest and you won't here. I'll be alright._

Bella frowned, she really wanted to go to sleep in her own bed. She didn't want to leave Amber alone in a hospital all night though. "What if something happens?"

Jasper sat up a little, "I'll stay with her ma'am. My father is a doctor and I'm sure they'll let him stay with her to keep an eye on her."

Amber looked at him before back at Bella. She smiled and nodded at her before writing another message. _Just bring me some clothes tomorrow when you come back._

Bella looked at Jasper one more time before gently hugging her sister, "I will. Message me if you need anything." She smiled at them one last time before going to find Charlie who said he was going to get some coffee.

Amber waved one last time before trying to sit up more but groaned at how sore she was feeling. She felt cold hands help her sit up and smiled up at Jasper in thanks.

Jasper gently touched her cheek before sitting on the bed beside her, "Do you want me to find a nurse to help with the pain?"

Amber sighed and shook her head as she laid back. She wasn't in a lot of pain she was just sore all over. Amber looked over at Jasper and got her board out, thinking now was a good time as any to question him. It would also keep her awake. _How did you know I was hurt?_

Jasper read her message and frowned as he looked out the window. His family knew about her, about her inevitable future. However was it truly time to tell her? He needed to speak to Carlisle and the family. Jasper turned back to Amber to see her curiously watching him. He smiled and gently rubbed her knee. "I'll tell you soon. It's a rather long story."

Amber furrowed her brows before sighing. She wasn't going to make him tell her if it made him that uncomfortable. She was glad he did know, she felt better ever since he got there. Maybe someone in their family was a psychic. Amber smiled at him before trying to hide a yawn, unsuccessfully. She groaned when she saw Jasper grin at her. _It's been a long day. I don't think I'll be able to stay up all night._

Jasper smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I could read to you, or tell you some stories."

Amber smiled as she laid back against the pillows. _What kind of stories?_

"Well I am an American History fan."

 _Any from the Civil War._

"Tons, ma'am." He cleared his throat before smiling softly at her, telling the story about one of the towns he passed through during his life in Texas.

Amber was shaken out of her daydream about Jasper's story when she saw Charlie walk in the room. _Hey dad!_

Charlie chuckled at seeing Jasper seemingly hypnotizing his daughter with his story. He turned to his daughter and kissed the top of her head, "I'm taking Bells home, are you sure you don't want me to come back?"

Amber shook her head quickly. _No. You need your rest. Besides I can't sleep, you two should at least sleep for me._

Charlie smiled tiredly and nodded, "Alright kiddo. Message me if you need me, okay?" Once he saw her nod he waved at them both and left, leaving with Bells.

Amber turned back to Jasper and grinned. _Please continue? You're so great at story telling, and your voice makes it all better._

Jasper grinned as he added the cards to his deck, "Of course, darlin'."

Carlisle came in during one of Jasper's stories. He didn't interrupt but just checked Amber over before sitting down, reading a book quietly.

Hours later Amber groaned as she rubbed her face with her good hand. She was so tired but Carlisle said she shouldn't sleep yet. It was already two in the morning in Arizona. Amber moved the table away from her and stretched out, kicking the sheets off her and glaring at them. She was so tired she was grumpy and everything was bothering her. Her cast was itchy, her arm ached, her head felt funny and all she wanted to do was sleep.

Jasper sighed softly as he looked at Carlisle, he didn't really want Jasper to use his powers, afraid it would confuse her mind even more. Jasper gently placed his hand on her good one, "Amber, calm down darlin'."

Amber looked over at him before grabbing the board to write on it. _Can we go for a walk at least? If I lay here any longer I might go crazy._

Carlisle walked over to her and hummed softly. "Let's see how you handle walking around the room again. Last time you started to feel bad."

Amber had walked around the room under their supervision around eleven but she soon felt dizzy. Amber was feeling a bit better but she didn't know if she felt bad because of her frustration or because her head was injured. Amber sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She waited a few seconds before standing up, Carlisle holding onto her arms to help steady her. She walked with him still holding onto her for a few steps before she smiled at him, nodding. She felt fine.

Jasper walked up beside her and smiled, taking her good hand, and began walking down the hallway with her. "I'm glad you're feeling okay."

Amber smiled at him, feeling her heart flutter from him holding her hand. Amber smiled and nodded to his statement before seeing a couple of people staring at them. Amber frowned and moved closer to him. Even though she had on a robe over her gown she didn't feel any more comfortable about everyone seeing her in a hospital gown.

Jasper wrapped and arm around her shoulder and smiled down at her, "You're fine, Amber. No one is even looking at you. They're just grouchy they're awake right now too."

Amber grinned and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked around the floor for a few minutes before Jasper brought her back to her room.

Carlisle turned to them, his phone to his ear. He smiled at them when he saw them. "They just got back. " Carlisle walked up to Amber and did a small vision test before letting her lay down, "Esme, Alice and Emmett say hello and hope you feel better soon."

Amber rolled her eyes at the two missing names. Amber got her board and wrote a message back to the three of them. _Hello, sorry to interrupt your family's vacation time. I'm fine. Jasper is just a worry wort._

Jasper sat beside her on the bed, gently holding her hand. "You could have died, Amber. You're very lucky you may just have a mild concussion. I worry for good reason."

Carlisle smiled and left the room, telling Esme about what the doctors said about Amber. "He's right!"

Amber looked down at her lap, frowning softly. She also could have easily gotten herself and Bella killed. She could have killed someone else as well. She was an idiot for not paying more attention! She should know. Her father was distracted for a second.. Amber looked up when she felt cold fingers on her chin.

Jasper was looking into her eyes as he tilted her head up to look at him. "Amber, don't feel bad for what happened. It was an accident. But your loved ones will of course worry, even if all you got was a few scrapes. It's because we love you."

Amber blushed dark red at his last words, feeling her heart race. Then she reined in her thoughts and emotions. Oh she knew Jasper would never love her like that. They were just best friends, nothing more.

Jasper could feel her emotions sky rocket then become depressed almost, a hint of jealousy detected. Jasper gently moved his hand from holding her chin to caressing her cheek and bringing her face closer to his. He closed his eyes as he brushed his lips against hers, soon smiling against her lips when he felt her emotions. Her joy was infectious and he could feel how strongly she felt about him already. He felt the same, if not stronger than she did.

Amber was confused at first when he touched her cheek but soon melted into his embrace as their lips met. She moved her lips with his, enjoying the cool feeling of his lips against hers. It was the same feeling you got when you used peppermint lip balm, it left her lips tingling and cold. She opened her eyes when she felt him move back and smiled shyly when she saw his grin.

Jasper grinned at her and kissed her cheek, "Oh darlin' you should know how hard I've fallen for you. Don't doubt how I feel for you. You deserve it and much more."

Amber felt touched he seemed to know her so well before smiling and nodding softly. _Okay. Is it weird to say you're an amazing kisser?_

Jasper chuckled before full out laughing as he gently hugged her, "You are too."

Amber smiled as she leaned into him, yawning loudly. All the events of the day had worn her out, not to mention it was closer to three in the morning.

Jasper stroked her hair gently as he held her, "You need to stay awake until Carlisle says you can sleep darlin'."

Amber groaned pitifully as all she wanted to do was sleep while he held her. Amber sat up and rubbed at her eyes, pouting.

Jasper smiled as he watched her before he turned, hearing Carlisle enter the room. He had probably heard his name. "She hasn't had any bad symptoms since eleven last night. Do you think it's okay for her to get some sleep?"

Carlisle stood beside the bed and gently felt of her head before performing a few more tests like vision and reflexes. Carlisle looked at his watch to see how long it had been since her last bad symptom. "Yeah, Go ahead and get some rest Amber. I'll make sure no one bothers you." Amber sighed happily and put her hands in a prayer position causing the other two to laugh. Carlisle gently patted her shoulder before leaving the room to talk to the nurses on duty.

Jasper gently got up and helped Amber get comfy under the blankets. He then sat on top of the blankets beside her. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

Amber yawned again before frowning. She reached her hand out for her board which Jasper handed her. _Where are you going?_

Jasper gently stroked her hair, "To get some sleep as well. We've been up for a long time." He saw her face and shook his head. "Don't feel bad. We're glad to be here for you and help." Jasper smiled and gently kissed her for a few seconds before pulling back. "You can text me when you wake up, I don't care if I'm asleep, I'll text you back."

Amber smiled softly and nodded, handing him the board back before closing her eyes. She let the feeling of Jasper's cold hand playing with her hair lull her to sleep.

{X}

Amber woke up feeling a little groggy. The first thing she noticed was the sunlight coming in through the cracks of the blinds. She looked up to see a nurse checking her IV. Amber smiled at her and sat up with her help.

The nurse smiled at her as she moved the bed into a better position for her, "Good evening, or morning for you I should say. Your father and sister are talking to the doctor in the hallway right now."

Amber nodded softly and reached for her board. _What time is it?_

The nurse looked at her phone and smiled back at her "It's 2 p.m. Though your body needed the rest. Do you have any other questions?"

Amber shook her head but wrote another message. _No but can you bring the doctor and my family in here? I would like to know when I can leave._

The nurse nodded, grinning at her. "He had us get your release papers ready so if you're feeling fine then it should be soon." The nurse turned and left the room to get the three of them for her.

Amber took a sip of the bottle of water on the table before grabbing her phone.

 **Bella 9:15 A.M. : We're on our way. You're probably asleep still. Sorry.**

 **Alice 11:45 A.M. : How are you feeling? Jasper told me about the kiss! I'm so happy for you both!**

 **Esme 12:30 A.M. : Hello Amber. How are you feeling dear? I hope you get released from the hospital today.**

 **Jasper: 1:30 A.M. : Good evening beautiful. I hope you feel better now that you've gotten some sleep. Text me after you wake up.**

Amber smiled at all the messages. She blushed a little at Alice and Jasper's but it made her smile too.

 **To Alice : I feel great actually. I had wanted to tell you that! We haven't talked about us though, yet. But I kind of did pass out on him right after we kissed.**

 **To Esme: I feel great. I haven't spoken to the doctor yet but a nurse said they already have the papers ready. I'm hoping to be released within two hours! Thank you for worrying about me, Esme.**

 **To Jasper: I feel really good surprisingly. I'm a little sore but my head feels normal. Normal for me, haha. What about you? Did you sleep well?**

"Amber!" Amber looked up to see Bella walk to her quickly before hugging her tightly. Amber smiled at her when Bella sat in the chair beside her bed, "How are you feeling?"

Amber grinned and gave her two thumbs up, earning a smile from her sister.

"How's my girl doin'?"

Amber turned to see Charlie walking into the room, a doctor walking in behind him. Amber smiled and hugged her father back tightly. He didn't have bags under his eyes so he at least managed to get some sleep. She nodded at him before turning to the doctor. The doctor smiled at her and did a few small tests and made her walk around before saying she was fine to leave and he would finalize her papers, her father already signing everything else.

Bella gently sat a bag on the bed beside Amber, "I brought you everything you need in here."

Amber grabbed the bag and walked into the bathroom to change. Bella had brought her clean underwear, jeans, one of her vintage rock tees that were super comfy, converse and other things she needed. Amber changed before brushing her teeth and hair. She washed her face before going back out to see Charlie and Amber waiting on her.

"Ready kiddo?"

Amber nodded before sighing as she saw Bella holding onto a wheelchair, a nurse beside her. Amber accepted her fate and sat down in the chair, letting Bella push her to the elevator. Bella pushed her to the curb and waited on Charlie to pull the car up. When he did Amber got in the car with Bella, the nurse taking the wheelchair back. Amber turned to Bella and tapped on Bella's arm to sign to her. _Where are we going? Because I'm starving._

Bella laughed softly, "We're going to get something to eat then we're going to the hotel so you can rest some more."

Charlie looked in the mirror at her before he drove off, "The doctor said you need to rest some more for at least today before resuming normal activity if you still feel well. Bella suggested staying at her house. You can swim and just lay in the sun."

Amber nodded softly and looked down at her phone when it buzzed.

 **Esme: I'm glad you're feeling better dear. I hope to see you soon.**

 **Alice: I'm sorry! He was excited. Blame me for prying. You can tell me all about it after I get back.**

 **Jasper: I got plenty of rest, darlin'. I'm glad you're feeling better. I'll come by and see you this afternoon.**

Amber smiled before leaning back in her seat. She bit her lip shyly as she debated on texting him or not. She sighed before she typed out the message, hitting send quickly before she lost her nerve.

 **To Jasper: I'm looking forward to it. So, are we... dating?**

Amber felt her face heat up at how nervous she was. She was almost certain Jasper would say yes but still she was nervous.

"We're here! Come on before your stomach devours itself. It's been growling at us since we've been in the car."

Amber rolled her eyes at her father before smiling and got out before feeling Bella loop her arm with her good one. Amber turned to see Bella smirking at her. Amber smiled back questioningly.

Bella walked behind Charlie, talking softly enough so he didn't hear. "So why is your face so red?"

Amber pulled out her phone and opened up the message from Alice and the one she sent to Jasper. She watched Bella's reaction as she read them before grinning as Bella smirked at her.

"I knew it. Is he a good kisser?"

Amber blushed more but nodded as a waiter brought the family of three to a table. Charlie had picked out a place that served breakfast, lunch and dinner 24/7. Good because Amber was craving cereal and pancakes. Amber had ate all her cereal and was starting on her pancakes when she felt her phone buzz. Amber saw it was from Jasper but ignored it because this was family time, and she didn't want to freak out in front of her father. He may like Jasper but he hasn't had to deal with any boyfriends with her yet. She didn't know how he'd react.

Charlie sipped at his coffee before smiling at her, "So when we get to the hotel room how about we do a horror movie marathon?"

Bella smiled at the two of them, "Amber might make it through one movie."

Amber rolled her eyes before signing to her making sure her gestures let her know she was being sassy. _You always fall asleep! I watched all of the Lord of the Rings when you didn't get passed meeting Legolas in the first movie!_

Charlie chuckled as he watched the two argue, he missed having his two daughters together at once. It made him feel complete.

While Charlie was setting the movie up and Bella made popcorn Amber had changed into her pajamas and laid back on the bed. She grabbed her phone from the table with her good arm, a struggle in itself, where it was charging and finally looked at Jasper's message.

 **Jasper: How rude of me. I got caught up in the moment. My apologies ma'am. Miss Swan, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?**

Amber snorted as she could hear it in his southern accent. Amber smiled to herself and quickly texted him back.

 **Amber: It was rather rude. Hmm... Of course! Dad, Bella and I are going to attempt a horror movie marathon. I voted for Jason first and may have used my injury to my advantage.**

Amber felt the bed bounce as Bella laid beside her so Bella was between Amber and Charlie. Amber stole some of Bella's popcorn and grinned at the look she gave her. Charlie chuckled and hit play on the first Jason movie. Amber looked back at her phone when it buzzed and had to hide how hard she wanted to laugh.

 **Jasper: I can see it now. I'm going to be in trouble.**

Amber smiled and giggled to herself, seeing Bella look at her curiously. Amber smiled and mouthed she'll tell her later. Amber put her phone down after texting him one last time, focusing on her favorite serial killer.

 **Amber: I don't know whether to take that as an insult or compliment. I'll talk to you soon.**

Amber had managed to stay awake for the first movie but when Bella changed it to a Freddy movie she fell asleep, not liking him very much. She woke up to screaming during a Texas Chainsaw Massacre movie that Charlie probably picked out. Amber groaned as she sat up, looking at her phone. She had been asleep for just over two hours. She turned to see Bella and Charlie intently watching the movie, Bella leaning against Charlie's side. Amber smiled at them and sneakily got her digital camera, taking a picture without the flash on. She hid the camera before looking at the message she got from Jasper.

 **Jasper: A compliment of course. Message me whenever is a good time for me to come over. I would love to see you one more time before Carlisle and I head back to Canada.**

Amber leaned back against the headboard, frowning softly. She didn't really want him to go but she realized they both were on their own vacations. She needed to spend time with her sister and he needed alone time with his family. Amber got her board out, the nurse had let her keep it as she still had some trouble signing. After writing it out she handed the board to Charlie to read. _Carlisle and Jasper are leaving soon, is it okay if he comes over?_

Charlie looked at Bella who nodded discreetly. Charlie smiled at Amber and nodded, handing the board back. "Of course. I still need to thank them for watching over you."

Amber grinned and nodded, texting Jasper back quickly.

 **Amber: My dad said anytime is fine. He wants to talk to you and Carlisle before you leave anyways.**

Charlie stretched out before grabbing a deck of cards from his bag, "How about rummy until our guests arrive?"

Bella nodded, sitting up and scooting over to form a circle on the bed. "Alright. I haven't played in a while though."

Amber snorted as she picked up her deck once Charlie dealt. _Not that practice would help you._

Bella playfully tickled her foot before looking at her own deck. "Well compared to you everyone sucks."

Charlie smirked, "Well she does play with Billy and I a lot."

Amber looked up and grinned as she laid down three aces. _And I kick all of your butts._ Bella laughed and high-fived her sister at Charlie's annoyed look. After playing three rounds, Amber winning two of them and Charlie winning one, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Amber got up and went to the door and looked out the peephole. She saw Carlisle standing next to Jasper who was holding something behind his back. Amber narrowed her eyes before opening the door and smiling at the two, waving. She saw Jasper grin at her and felt her heart flutter as her face heat up too.

Carlisle smiled at her as she let them enter the room. "Hello Amber. I'm glad you seem to be feeling better." He turned to see Bella and Charlie standing up. "Hello Chief Swan, Ms. Swan."

Bella waved slightly and shifted her weight nervously while Charlie walked over and shook hands with Carlisle. "It's nice to see you again now that I'm not worrying about Amber. I wanted to thank you for looking after her."

Amber turned back to Jasper as she fazed out the men talking. She saw him standing closer to her than before and smiled. _Hello._

Jasper smiled and held out a bouquet of flowers to her as he kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you're feeling better. These are for you."

Amber blushed when his lips touched her cheek before smelling the flowers and grinning at the sweet scent. _Thank you. You really didn't have to though._

Jasper smiled and held her hand in his, gently squeezing. "I wanted to." He turned to see Charlie look at them and smiled walking over to him.

Charlie smiled and gently shook his head, "And thank you for being there for her too young man."

Jasper felt amused at the statement and smiled at him, "You don't need to thank me. I'm just glad I could help her. Thank you for letting us visit before we leave, I know this is your time with your daughters."

Charlie shook his head and gently patted Jasper on the back, "After this you can come over any time you want." He had a certain twinkle in his eyes that let them know he knew. "But I expect you to take her on a real date when we all get back home."

Amber groaned and covered her face causing everyone else to laugh. She put her hand down to sign, pouting slightly. _Dad! _ Charlie just laughed at her and kissed the top of her head.

Jasper smiled at Carlisle before nodding at Charlie, "I plan on it, sir."

Carlisle looked at his phone and sighed, "I'm sorry to cut this short but we need to leave." Carlisle smiled at Charlie and Bella before gently patting Amber's shoulder. "I'll see you soon. Don't get into any more accidents, okay?"

Amber smiled before rolling her eyes and nodding as he waited by the door for Jasper. Amber turned to face him and smiled, hugging him tightly. She would miss him but she knew they would see each other soon. Besides she thought she wouldn't see him until she got back to Forks so really it's a shorter amount of time now than before.

Jasper gently hugged her back before stepping back and gently moving a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I'll see you soon, okay? I'll try to text you as much as possible."

Amber nodded and gently waved one last time as they both left. Amber sighed when she heard their footsteps fade before feeling Bella ruffle her hair. Amber huffed as she smoothed her hair out.

Bella smiled, "You'll see him in a few weeks. Besides we still have to make the most of our vacation together!"

Amber grinned and nodded happily. _Of course!_


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm working on chapter 30 right now! I'm just finishing up Breaking Dawn Part 1, though I used the book more than the movie for that.**

* * *

Jasper knocked on the door to the Swan's house. They had just gotten back from their vacation that morning and Amber hadn't messaged him back yet so he decided to see if she was home. He heard footsteps approaching but realized they were too heavy to be Amber. He watched as Charlie opened the door, sipping at a cup of coffee. "Good morning, Sir. Is Amber home?"

Charlie smiled seeing it was Jasper before shaking his head. "No." He looked at his watch and chuckled softly. "She got up early, made breakfast and then she's been in the woods ever since. It's been about two hours?" He shook his head and handed him Amber's phone. "She left this in her rush to get going."

Jasper opened the phone to see all of his texts, none of them opened yet. He laughed softly before looking up at Charlie. "Is this why she's been so busy the past week?"

Charlie nodded as he walked outside with him, "Yeah. She really hates being away from the forest. She was so homesick the last few days we were in Arizona."

Jasper remembered how she loved seeing all the pictures he sent her of the forests they visited. She had seem less happy at that time. Then when she got back she had seemed so busy. Now he knew why. "I'm going to see if I can't find her."

Charlie sipped at his coffee before nodding again. "Good luck. If you do find her tell her to stop leaving her phone!"

Jasper smirked and nodded, walking behind the house and into the forest behind it. When he was far enough away he sniffed the air to find her scent. When he found it he used his vampire speed to run near her. He stopped outside a clearing where he could smell her. He looked around before he looked up. He chuckled softly when he saw her up in a tree, reading a book. Her shoes were muddy, as well as her pants but she was still so beautiful. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and the wind blew her intoxicating scent towards him. Jasper walked to the base of the tree and looked up at her, smirking. "Would you like to explain why you're ignoring your boyfriend for a book?"

Amber jumped at the voice before turning quickly, almost falling out of the tree. She quickly hugged the trunk and glared at Jasper. She rolled her eyes at his laugh before flipping him off.

Jasper winked at her gesture before he pulled out her phone, "If you hadn't forgotten this, you would have known I was back this morning."

Amber groaned from her spot and signed quickly to him. _I'm sorry! I was in such a rush to get here. I love walking through the forest as it wakes up. It's amazing. I'm so glad your back! How was your trip?!_

Jasper smiled at how adorable she looked this excited. "It's alright. It was really nice to be away from everyone and be with my family. I wish you would have went with us though. We still have fall break."

Amber nodded before she put her book in her backpack, zipping it closed before dropping it down to Jasper who caught it easily. _I'm going to climb down._

Jasper sat it down before smirking up at her, "Why don't you just jump? I'll catch you. It will be a lot easier."

Amber frowned at him before sticking her tongue out at him. _You just want me in your arms._

Jasper grinned as he held out his arms for her, "Yes. Is that such a bad thing to want my girlfriend, whom I haven't seen in weeks, in my arms again?"

Amber blushed as she shook her head no. She took a deep breath before slipping forward and falling off the branch. She gasped as she landed in Jasper's arms. She looked up to see him grinning down at her. Amber smiled as she rolled her eyes.

Jasper smiled and sat down against the tree with Amber in his lap now, his arms still around her. "So. Keep Friday free, okay?"

Amber looked up at him, tilting her head. It was summer break still, she didn't have anything to do.

Jasper felt her confusion and amusement and chuckled softly. "Our first date."

Amber blushed slightly before sitting up and grinning at him. _Where are we going?_

Jasper gently played with her hair before poking her nose. "It's a secret! I'm sure Alice will come over and help you get ready."

Amber pouted before she grinned and held up her hand. She grabbed the bag Jasper had laid down and dug out a postcard. She handed it over to him quickly, watching his face.

Jasper tilted his head as he looked at the front of the card. It was a sunset over a lake. He flipped it over and was shocked. It was a picture of Amber on a beautiful horse, grinning at the picture. She had on a light blue flowy blouse, jeans, brown riding boots and a cowgirl hat on. The sun was shining on her making her blonde hair look golden. Jasper looked up at his girlfriend and grinned. "You look gorgeous on a horse, darlin'."

Amber blushed slightly and smiled at him and handed him a small photo album. _Bella took all the pictures of me and demanded that I give them to you. Alice also loved the idea._

Jasper opened it and saw all the pictures of Amber on her vacation thought a lot were of the day she went horseback riding. Oh Alice knew how this would affect him, that sly woman. Jasper smiled and gently kissed Amber before helping her up. "I love it. Thank you, Amber."

Amber smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek and slipping her hand in his. She began walking back toward her house with him, listening to him talk about his vacation happily.

{X}

Amber stared at the outfit Alice had laid on her bed and then back to the woman. What was going on. Alice, the fashion diva herself, had brought jean shorts. The top was a long, light brown tank top with matching sandals. Amber pointed to her closet which had many clothes suitable to replace the one Alice bought her.

Alice grinned and tossed the clothes at her, "Just hurry and change so I can fix your hair."

Amber rolled her eyes playfully and changed in the bathroom. Alice, unsurprisingly, had gotten the exact fit right again. Amber walked back into her room, sitting on her chair so she was facing the mirror. _Nothing crazy, right?_

Alice smiled down at her as she brushed Amber's long blonde hair. "I promise. You'll love it. It's very simple, cute and will keep your hair out of the way." She winked at her in the mirror before she pulled her hair back, braiding it in a fishtail style. She turned the chair around and grinned at Amber. She didn't want to put makeup on her since Amber would probably take it off anyways during the day. She really did look so beautiful! "All done!"

Amber turned to look at her hair and smiled at Alice before gently hugging her. Amber heard talking downstairs and focused, able to hear Charlie and Jasper talking. She wasn't that worried, Charlie already really liked Jasper.

"A picture before you go!"

Amber turned and smiled at the camera Alice was pointing at her. When she heard the click she grabbed her crossbody, putting it on and going downstairs. She saw Jasper in dark blue jeans and wearing a tight, black shirt that made her heart race. He was holding bouquet of wildflowers for her, the ones that grew near her favorite spot in the woods nearby. Charlie was talking to him, something about curfew until they heard them exit. Then both men looked up at the girls. Amber blushed and walked over to them, ignoring Alice giggling as she snapped more pictures. _Hello._

Charlie smiled at her and gently kissed her cheek, "Have fun, Amber. See you tonight." He turned and gave Jasper a stern look before smiling as he walked into the living room.

Jasper smiled and nodded at Charlie before turning to his girlfriend, holding out the flowers. "You look beautiful as always."

Amber laughed silently and handed Alice the flowers when she offered, leaving the two alone. _This is what I usually wear._

Jasper grinned at her, holding her hand as he lead her outside and to the Cullen's Jeep. "And like I said, beautiful like always."

Amber blushed and let him open the car door for her, getting in and waiting on him to get in on his side. _You look really good too._

Jasper grinned at her and began driving, making sure to go the speed limit. "Thank you, ma'am."

Amber grinned at him before she saw the building coming up on their right. The Animal Shelter? Amber turned to Jasper when he parked and tilted her head.

Jasper smiled at her, "I thought it would be nice to walk a few dogs for them as out first date. I know how much you love animals."

Amber nodded happily. _I really do. Let's go!_

Jasper laughed as he got out, helping her down. "I'm glad you like the idea."

Amber smiled and left her bag in the jeep, slipping her phone in her pocket. She walked inside and to the front desk.

The woman at the desk turned to them and smiled, "Hello. How may I help you?"

Jasper smiled at her, "I'm Jasper Hale and this is Amber Swan. I called earlier in the week about volunteering to walk the dogs."

The woman nodded and handed two stickers to the couple. "I remember now! Just put these on to let everyone know you're volunteers. The leashes are on the wall behind you. We have information on all the dogs on the cages. We have a couple of walking trails behind the building where you can take them."

Amber put the sticker on her chest before grabbing a black leash, walking into the back where the dogs were. As soon as they walked through the doors the dogs all went crazy, barking at them and jumping at the cages. Amber felt her heart tug at her but she knew this shelter sent a lot out on rescue. Amber turned to see Jasper watching her. _I just hate seeing so many animals here. They all deserve to be loved._

Jasper smiled and gently kissed the top of her head, "I know. I've always hated to see abandoned animals."

Amber smiled before she saw a dapple dachshund barking at her beside a collie. Amber kneeled down and pet her through the holes in the gate. It brushed up against her hand before licking her fingers causing Amber to laugh silently. Amber opened the gate and picked up the dog. Jasper gently hooked his leash to the collie. Amber smiled down at the dog in her arms before reading the tag on the gate. Dani was a two year old female Dachshund. She was found on the streets not long ago and brought here. She was sweet and didn't have any problems with the other dogs. Amber looked down and laughed as Dani squirmed to where she was licking her cheek. Amber scratched her back as she carried her outside. She saw Jasper crouched down, petting the collie that was with Dani.

"You should have seen your face when you saw her." Jasper grinned at Amber as he continued petting Sasha. Sasha was a three year old, black and white Border Collie. She had been brought to the shelter when her family dropped her off, no longer wanting her.

Amber smiled bashfully and sat Dani down gently, hooking her leash to her collar. _How could you not lover her? She's adorable and so sweet!_

Jasper smiled and began walking their dogs, walking down the trail. Sasha and Dani were happily trotting along next to them, glad for the exercise and to be away from the chaos of the kennels. "You both are."

Amber blushed and playfully shoved Jasper. _Shush._

Jasper winked at her as he let Sasha increase their pace, Amber walking in pace with her smaller dog behind them. For the next few hours the two took the rest of the dogs on walks.

Amber waved goodbye to the receptionist as she walked back to the Jeep with Jasper. _That was really fun. Though now I'm dirty._

Jasper smiled at her as he opened the car door for her, "It's okay. Alice packed you a bag. We're going to dinner now."

Amber turned around and just now noticed the bags behind their seats. Amber turned to Jasper when he got in the car and grinned. _So where are we going?_

Jasper smiled and began driving. "It's still a surprise."

Amber rolled her eyes playfully, smiling as she watched him. She looked up when they stopped at a coffee shop. _Is this it?_

Jasper shook his head and got out, opening her door for her. When she got down he handed her the bag Alice packed for her. "No. We're changing, getting coffee and then going."

Amber followed him inside and walked into the bathroom. She locked the door before looking in the bag. Alice had packed capri leggings, a dark blue blouse that had black tribal patterns on the collar and some jewelry to match. Amber changed into everything and slipped on the flats Alice put at the bottom. Amber looked in the mirror and smiled, Alice really knew how to pick out outfits. Amber walked back out to see Jasper waiting on her with two cups of Coffee in his hands. _Ready. You look really nice._ Alice had made him change into clean jeans and a black, silk top.

Jasper smiled at her and handed her coffee to her and walked back to the Jeep. "Thank you, ma'am. You look beautiful."

Amber blushed and got in the Jeep, sipping at her coffee. It was just the way she liked it. With lots of creamer and sugar. Amber moved over and leaned against him as he drove, smiling when he laid an arm over her.

Jasper looked down at her and gently kissed the top of her head when they arrived. "We're here."

Amber sat up and saw they were parked beside a popular hiking trail, one she visited a lot. Amber turned to see Jasper opening her door for her. Amber downed the last of her coffee and got down. _You're just full of surprises today._

Jasper grinned at her and held her hand, walking with her along the trail. "I try." He walked with her for a while before he stepped off the path, walking through a smaller path through the forest until they came to a clearing. The sun wasn't out that day but it was still beautiful. There were wildflowers growing everywhere, the trees seemed to form a barrier around the meadow. There was one giant tree in the middle that had a large blanket laid under it. There was a picnic basket laying on it along with more flowers beside it. "This is the last surprise."

Amber looked around in amazement before she sat down on the blanket, waiting until Jasper sat across from her to sign. _It's so beautiful, Jasper. How did you find this place?_

Jasper had really found it while he was hunting one day but he couldn't tell her that, yet. "Emmett and I found it one day when we were out with our family. Carlisle wants us to spend time together when it's sunny out."

Amber nodded before she watched as Jasper began emptying the contents of the basket. There was fruit salad, chicken wraps, potato salad, and steak kabobs. Amber felt her mouth water at how good everything smelled. _Did Esme make everything?_

Jasper chuckled as he handed her a tumbler full of iced tea. "Yes. She was so excited and hopes you'll love everything."

Amber sipped at the tea and was glad it wasn't as sweet as most people made it. _I'm sure I will._

Jasper smiled and let her fix her own plate, putting a little bit of food on his plate to keep up appearances. He watched Amber as she ate, smiling softly. He couldn't explain how amazing it felt just to be near Amber. Today had been amazing. They had spent most of the day together just having fun. When Amber wasn't looking he managed to throw some of his food away in the trash bag he brought.

Amber finished her own food and threw the trash away before laying down on the blanket, staring up at the cloudy sky. _Today's been really amazing, Jasper._

Jasper smiled and laid down beside her, holding her hand in his. "I thought so too. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek before laying his head down beside hers.

Amber blushed before grinning at him. She turned so she was facing him and gently rubbed patterns into his hand with her fingers, just enjoying being close to him. Amber looked up when she felt a rain drop hit her in the face before she saw the rain begin to pour down.

Jasper jumped up and wrapped the blanket around her, laughing. "It didn't think it was going to rain."

Amber laughed silently as she watched Jasper grab the basket and begin rushing with her back to the Jeep. _It's okay. I don't mind the rain._

Jasper smiled at her, her hair had already gotten soaked and was plastered to her head and neck yet she still looked beautiful. "Until you get sick that is."

Amber stuck her tongue out at him as she got into the Jeep, turning the heat on.

Jasper chuckled and placed the basket in the back before driving back to Amber's house. He looked down when he felt her hold his hand and smiled, kissing the back of it. He felt his heart swell at Amber's grin directed at him. He parked the Jeep and got the umbrella from the back. He got out and opened the door for Amber, holding the umbrella over her.

Amber got out and walked close to him to the door before turning to face him. _Well, good night Jasper._

Jasper smiled and moved some hair behind her ear and gently kissed her on the lips. He kissed her for a few seconds, loving how their lips fit together so well. He pulled back and grinned down at her, "Good night, Amber." He waited until she was inside before going back to the Jeep and driving home.

Amber blushed as she felt of her lips before going to change. Amber changed into pajamas and put her hair up in a towel. She walked into the living room to see Charlie watching a game. Amber walked in and sat down next to him.

Charlie looked over at her and chuckled. "Got caught in the rain, huh."

Amber rolled her eyes playfully and sprawled out on the couch, her legs in his lap. _Yes but we had just finished the picnic anyways._

Charlie smiled at her, "Picnic? Did you have fun?"

Amber nodded quickly. _I really did! Before that we went to the animal shelter and walked the dogs. Then we changed at a coffee shop and went to this beautiful meadow. We had the picnic there and it was so amazing._

Charlie laughed softly and gently patted her knee. "I'm glad you had fun."

Amber smiled before sitting up, sitting on her legs as she faced him. _Dad. There was this beautiful dog at the shelter. Dani. She's a two year old dapple Dachshund. She's so sweet and loving. If I paid for the adoption fee and everything else can we please adopt her?_

Charlie watched her hands before sighing softly, "Is she already potty trained?"

Amber nodded quickly.

"Are there any health problems?"

Amber shook her head no.

"Are you going to walk her every day every time she has to use the bathroom?"

Amber nodded her head quickly.

Charlie sighed before nodding. "Alright. We'll go tomorrow to get the stuff and pick her up, how about that?"

Amber gaped at him before grinning and hugging him. _Thank you!_

Charlie smiled and rubbed her back before letting her go. "You're welcome. I've thought about it for a while too. It would be nice to have a dog around."

Amber smiled and leaned into his side, watching the game with him.

{X}

Amber looked over at her phone to see a strange number texting her. Amber gently pet Dani so she wouldn't jump down as she opened the text.

 **?: Hey! This is Emmett. I was wondering if you would like to join me for a hike? I haven't had much of a chance to hang out with you!**

Amber raised an eyebrow. Emmett always seemed nice to her but Rosalie always dragged him away. Amber texted him back after deciding. She really wanted to become closer with the other Cullens as well.

 **Amber: Sure! Sounds like fun. Right now?**

 **Emmett: As soon as your ready. I'll pick you up in the Jeep!**

Amber got up and scratched behind Dani's ears when she whined. Amber quickly changed into some jogging capris, a sports bra and sports shirt that matched the pants. Amber quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail before texting Emmett back.

 **Amber: I'm ready now.**

 **Emmett: Be there soon!**

Amber slipped on her shoes before walking into the living room to see Charlie watching the game with Billy. Amber walked over to the side and waited until they looked over at her. _Hey dad, I'm going to go hiking with Emmett if that's okay?_

Billy frowned softly at the mention of who she was going with. "Be careful, alright Amber?"

Amber nodded and walked over to him, gently hugging him. _I will, Billy._ Amber walked over to Charlie and waited on his answer.

Charlie smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that's fine. Be careful and be back before it gets dark outside."

Amber nodded and hugged him tightly before going outside to wait. As soon as she walked through the door however she saw Emmett pull up, honking at her as he hung out the window. Amber laughed silently and got in the passenger side.

Emmett grinned at her as he began driving. "Rosalie, Alice and Esme all left to go shopping. Jasper, Edward and Carlisle all went out to eat dinner. I wasn't feeling up to it so I decided what better time than to get to know my brother's girlfriend!"

Amber laughed silently again before nodding. _I'm glad you did. You and Edward never seem to be around._

Emmett smiled lightly at her before he 'focused' back on the road. "Yeah. Sorry about that. Rosalie will take some time to get used to someone else joining our family."

Amber blushed at the thought of her marrying Jasper. That was way too earlier an assumption! Though. She wouldn't really mind if she married Jasper. She could already tell she was falling, hard, for him.

Emmett saw her face and laughed, "You're already family to us, I wasn't implying anything Amber."

Amber stuck her tongue out at him before smiling. _You almost gave me a heart attack._

Emmett smirked at her. "Jasper would kill me if I did."

Amber rolled her eyes, not understanding how likely that would have been if that happened. She and Emmett continued talking about themselves for the hour long drive to the Olympic National Park. When they arrived she saw they were at the Hurricane Ridge Visitor Center. Amber got out only to be handed a green backpack. Amber looked up to see Emmett putting on his own red one. _So where are we going?_

Emmett pulled out a map and looked at the trail he highlighted for them. "We're going to Klahhane Ridge. It's about 8 miles for a round trip." Emmett grinned at her, "Think you can handle it?"

Amber looked at the time on her watch. They had all day for this hike since he messaged her right after breakfast. _I can handle it. I've been doing this stuff since I was little._

Emmett chuckled and began walking to the trail head with her. "Carlisle packed us a ton of water, some healthy snacks, jackets in case we get cold. Though Esme put some more stuff in yours that you might need."

Amber smiled and nodded, walking beside him, watching the other people around them. There weren't that many out yet but that was more than okay with her.

"So. What made you take an interest in hiking?"

Amber turned to see Emmett staring down at her. He easily had five inches over her. _I've always been more comfortable near the forest, my parents learned the hard way. They visited some family in some big city and I cried the entire time. I didn't stop until I saw the forest again._ Amber laughed silently when Emmett chuckled. _My mom got my dad into hiking. As soon as I was old enough my mom took me hiking with her, starting out with simple short hikes. Then we got into some more fun ones... We would have done some more extreme ones if we had more time together._

Emmett watched her and gently rubbed her shoulder, making sure to be extra gentle. "I still like to be in the forest too. I was born in Tennessee surrounded by the forest. It makes me feel close to my birth parents still."

Amber smiled up at him and patted his hand. _I'm glad we're getting a chance to talk._

Emmett grinned and patted her head and he stayed in pace with her up the trail. "Me too! Now if I can steal my new friend away from her boyfriend every now and then."

Amber smiled and nodded. _I'll make him take his twin with him somewhere._

Emmett winked at her. "Already devious, are we?" Amber just shrugged and grinned causing Emmett to laugh loudly.

{X}

Amber laid back on the grassy side of the ridge, staring at the beautiful scenery. She was sweaty from the trip there but she felt good. It was a good kind of tired. Amber got out her camera and snapped a picture. She saw Emmett staring off into the distance and took a picture, thinking it looked cool. She could frame it and give it to Rosalie. Amber felt someone grab her camera and turned, ready to fight someone until she saw Emmett holding it. Amber saw he was taking her picture and blushed slightly before smiling. When he lowered it she quickly signed to him. _Can I have it back now?_

Emmett chuckled as he handed it back, putting away an empty water bottle. "You doing okay?"

Amber nodded distractedly as she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Jasper had texted her, a lot.

 **Jasper:**

 **Hey. I just got back from eating. How are you?**

 **Alice, Rosalie and Esme bought so much stuff. They also told me to tell you to come over. They bought a lot of stuff for you.**

 **Are you out hiking with Emmett? Rosalie just told me that's what Emmett was going to do today. Be careful.**

Amber texted him back quickly, showing Emmett a flash of the texts Jasper sent. She smiled as Emmett looked a little bashful. "I may have forgotten to mention it to him. I was just so excited."

Amber smiled and shrugged. _No big deal._

 **Amber: I'm sorry, I didn't realize you didn't know. I just assumed. I'll come over tomorrow? I'm going to be so sore and tired when we make it back. We'll be careful.**

Amber got up and stretched out her sore muscles. _Ready to head back? It's going to get dark soon._

Emmett nodded and got up, walked ahead of her down the trail, chatting to her as he went. Well he had started to talk to her but it was mostly stuff she didn't have to respond too. Emmett really tried hard to make her comfortable and work with her on her muteness. It was heartwarming for her. The whole Cullen family was like that.

"Did you hear? A ranger said there was a report of a rogue bear in the area."

"Oh dear. Better keep a look out."

Amber watched as the couple walked past them up the trail. Amber turned to Emmett and tapped his shoulder. _I haven't heard anything about a bear._

Emmett looked around them before back to her, shrugging. "Me either, Amber. It's fine though. I can take on any bear." He said winking at her.

Amber rolled her eyes. Men. Amber wasn't paying attention however and slipped down the gravel on the path. She slid a little bit before she felt Emmett grab her backpack, holding her still. Amber groaned softly before she looked down at herself. Her knees and legs were scratched to hell, as well as her palms. But there was a big cut on her right knee that was bleeding. Amber turned back for Emmett only to gasp in shock. His eyes were black and there were veins around his eyes. He was grimacing quite visibly and she saw sharp canines that weren't natural. _Emmett?_

Emmett's eyes snapped to her hands and frowned. He quickly shook his head and kneeled down in front of her, getting out the first aid kit in his backpack. He ignored Amber signing his name again. He got out the antibacterial wipes and cleaned her legs, letting her clean her palms. He put band aids on the bigger scrapes, leaving the smaller ones alone with just neosporin. He lifted her knee and ignored the blood starting to form again. He put gauze over it and wrapped it quickly. He looked up at her face finally to see her staring at him intently. "Amber. For now let's just get you home. You can ask questions when we get there and after Carlisle checks you over."

Amber stared him down before sighing and nodding. _Alright._


	7. Chapter 7

**31 chapters so far! Only the last part of Breaking Dawn is left. Though, right now my focus is on Transformers Prime. That's fine, I'll be back on this story before the updates catch up. I'm so excited for what I have planned after Breaking Dawn.. though You'll need the fluff. ;)**

* * *

Emmett smiled at her before picking her up, carrying her down the trail, Amber holding her backpack to her chest. "You feeling okay, though?"

Amber didn't want to be carried but she knew she wouldn't win that argument at the moment. She wasn't even sure she wanted to argue with Emmett. He seemed so.. animalistic earlier. It unnerved her. Amber nodded to him and watched the trees go by. She really didn't feel like talking to him or anyone at the moment. She was tired, sore and now in pain. Amber leaned her head against his chest, her eyes winning the battle to close. Just before she fell asleep she registered the fact that she couldn't hear a heartbeat.

{X}

Jasper stood waiting on the porch, fists clenched so hard he was cutting his palms open. He didn't even register the pain. He was livid that Amber was hurt, on Emmett's watch. His one was hurt and he wasn't there to save her. She was in pain.

"Jasper."

Jasper turned to see Carlisle gently rubbing his shoulder. "I understand you anger and worry. I do. But if you act like this when she arrives you're going to scare her more. Emmett said she wasn't talking to him anymore, she seemed scared. You're going to need to be there for her."

Jasper nodded lightly before he saw the Jeep pull in. In a flash he was beside the passenger door and opened it, seeing Amber asleep. Jasper gently lifted her into his arms and carried her to Carlisle's office. When he went to lay her down he saw her eyes open. He gently moved a strand of hair behind her hair as he stared into her eyes. "Amber.. how are you feeling, darlin'?"

Amber groaned as she sat up, rubbing her neck. It hurt from sleeping in a weird position during the car ride back. Amber looked up at Jasper and smiled slightly. It was noticeably forced. _Sore. Really sore but otherwise okay.. Maybe not mentally. What the hell is going on, Jasper?_

Jasper frowned softly and looked to Carlisle who walked in. "I'll tell you after Carlisle checks you over." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head before leaving to talk with the others.

{X}

Esme sat beside Alice as she watched Emmett. He looked really upset that he had been the one to sort of reveal their secret to Amber. Rosalie was gently holding his hand and reassuring him it was okay. Edward was sitting by himself, staring at everyone quietly. Alice was staring down at the floor as she was trying to make sense of the visions she's had. Esme sighed softly when Jasper walked in, sitting down in his own chair like Edward. "How is she?"

Everyone looked over at Jasper at the question. Jasper could feel everyone's emotions and he struggled to stay calm. "She's sore, but I'm sure most of that is from the hike."

Edward frowned as he watched Jasper. "Are we going to let her know?"

Rosalie watched them, scoffing softly. "No."

Esme shook her head. "Rosalie.. We know that she's going to be apart of the family. What does it matter if we let her know now or later?"

Alice looked at Rosalie and then Jasper. "The thing is. My visions are stopping right at the point where it used to lead to her becoming a vampire. It's all blurry now."

Jasper turned to her quickly. "What?" His tone had gotten darker and was almost deadly.

Alice shook her head quickly. "She's not going to die. I just can't see what happens."

Emmett watched them all and shrugged. "I just say we fill her in. It would make everything so much easier. Then we can really get to know each other."

Rosalie turned to Emmett before sighing softly. "Even I agree." Emmett grinned and kissed her cheek, holding her close causing her to smile.

Esme smiled before turning to Edward, "What about you, dear?"

Edward nodded softly. "Let's just get it over with. I trust her."

Jasper thought about it before agreeing with the others. He had built up so many lies in their relationship already. "On one condition. I get to be the one to do it. Then she can ask everyone questions."

Esme nodded softly, walking to him and rubbing his shoulder. "Carlisle already said yes. So it's unanimous."

{X}

Amber watched Carlisle gently wrap the bandage over her knee. He had cleaned her legs again, putting more ointment on them before. _So am I going to make it, doc?_

Carlisle chuckled as he sat the bloodied gauze in a glass dish. "It was a close call but you managed to pull through."

Amber placed her hand over her head and acted like she was faint before laughing. Amber watched as Carlisle set the gauze on fire before tilting her head.

Carlisle gently helped her off the table, "Jasper wants to talk to you."

Amber hugged herself as she followed Carlisle into the living room. As soon as she walked through the doorway everyone's eyes were on her. Amber looked over at Jasper and frowned softly. What secret could they possibly have to explain everything? How Jasper knew she was hurt in Arizona, why he had to hide how he knew it. Why Emmett reacted the way he did to her blood. Amber started shaking as she remembered how her heart stopped when she saw Emmett's face. In a second Edward turned and whispered something to Jasper. Amber frowned when Jasper got up, backing back towards Carlisle and Esme.

Jasper motioned outside, "How about we talk outside?"

Amber nodded and quickly walked outside, going to the tree she sat under with Jasper not long ago. She pulled her knees to her chest, watching Jasper sit across from her. He seemed to be struggling. _Jasper. Just tell me what the big secret is._

Jasper watched her, listening to her heartbeat and watching her expressions. She was calmer than earlier but not fully at ease around him. That tore at his heart but he could understand why. "My family and I aren't really human.."

Amber stared at him silently for a few moments before sighing. _Not human?_

Jasper could tell how frustrated and irritated that made her. "We haven't been for a long time. Have you not noticed the differences?"

Amber rubbed her arm as she looked away from him. _Well.. You're all very cold. I don't really remember seeing you eat or drink anything. You knew I was hurt as soon as it happened and flew to Arizona to check on me.. You guys are never outside when the sun is shining, however rare that is._

Jasper nodded, reaching forward to hold her hand. He smiled when she gently squeezed it back. "Yes.. We're vampires, Amber."

 _What? Vampires? That's ridiculous!_

Jasper reached out and laid his hand on her shoulder, keeping her seated. "I'm not joking, Amber. None of this has been a joke. You mean more than the world to me." He sighed when she laid back against the tree. Jasper gently touched her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "Amber… You know I would never hurt you."

Amber closed her eyes as she struggled to stay calm. She didn't feel different about Jasper she just didn't know how to handle this. Shouldn't she be running from the bloodsuckers? Why did she feel the most at home around them then? She opened her eyes and nodded softly. She knew he wouldn't.

Jasper smiled softly at her, feeling all her emotions finally settling. It was all love now. Jasper got up and helped her up in a flash, showing off his inhuman speed. He chuckled at the dazed look Amber gave him. "You deserve to ask as many questions as you want."

Amber playfully poked him in the chest before signing. _So. You have strength, speed and somehow special abilities like seeing the future? What else?_

Jasper smiled and motioned inside the house. "Alice has visions. She saw you wreck right as it happened. We all have different abilities. Emmett is strong, really strong. Edward can read minds and I'm an empath. I can feel and influence emotions."

Amber pouted at him, remembering suddenly feeling happy around him a lot, especially during bad school days. _You used it on me before!_

Jasper smiled, shrugging. "I don't like you feeling bad."

Amber sighed before she looked back at the house and back to Jasper. _What happened to Emmett?_

Jasper gently held her hand, rubbing it with his thumb. "We're vegetarians, we only drink the blood of animals. I'm the one with the least control around humans that's why I was so distant when we met. I was trying to get used to you before I tried to be your friend.. When we're close to human blood it drives us a little crazy. When we're really hungry our eyes get black like Emmett's did. He wouldn't have bit you though, darlin'."

Amber gently reached up and caressed his face. She felt bad for them all, having to lie so much just to blend in. It was a struggle. Amber moved back so she could sign to him. _I'm starting to understand everything now.. but why don't you go into the sunlight? Do you burn?_

Jasper chuckled as he shook his head. "You'll just have to wait and see. But no, it doesn't harm us."

Amber pouted at him before gasping as someone picked her up, twirling her before setting her back down. She looked up to see Emmett grinning down at her.

"So do you forgive me?"

Amber smiled and nodded, hugging him. She pulled back to see Rosalie beside him. Amber smiled softly and signed to her. _I'm sorry I ruined the hiking trip, Rosalie. It means a lot to me that you trust me with your family's secret. I understand how dangerous it could be. I wouldn't dream of harming any of you._

Rosalie watched her before cracking a small smile. "It's alright.. Come on. Alice and Esme are dying to show you the clothes we bought for you." She held out her hand for her.

Amber smiled back at Jasper and waved slightly before she followed Rosalie inside and to Alice's room.

{X}

Amber spent the rest of their summer break dividing her time between Jasper, the Cullens, Charlie, her friends on the reservation and hiking. Needless to say it was an amazing summer, which ended when school started back. Amber watched as the other students whispered to each other about her. They had saw her and Jasper holding hands as he walked her to class the day before. Everyone was in an uproar. Questions like: why her? How did she get Jasper? He doesn't even talk to anyone else. I wonder if she slept with him? I thought he was with Alice? Did they break up? Did she break them up? Amber really wanted to yell and scream at them, they probably knew that too. The bastards.

"Language, Ms. Swan."

Amber sighed, not even looking up to acknowledge Edward's sass. They had started to become friends too. It was nice not to have to sign to someone for a change. She and Jasper had just begun to get close enough for him to pick up on things without her signing. Edward could just read her mind, doing a one way mental/vocal conversation. It could irritate the others which highly amused the two. **You've heard me cuss much worse than this, Edward.**

Amber walked into the lunch room with him. She got in line, seeing the rest of their group at their usual table, now two tables to fit her as well. Edward got a fruit salad, waiting on her to get her tray before walking with her to the table. Amber sat down next to Jasper and Emmett, sighing as she slid down in the chair.

Emmett looked down at her, chuckling softly. "What's up, Amber?"

Amber leaned into Jasper's side as she ate her questionable french fries. _Everyone's talking about me. They're not trying to hide it either._

Rosalie glared at a girl who had been glaring at Amber. The girl turned away quickly. "These women are stupid. One of them believes Amber slept with Jasper, breaking him and Alice up."

Alice sighed, rolling her eyes. "I don't know how they ever thought we were together. We're close but gosh no."

Jasper looked down at Amber, gently rubbing her side. "Are you okay?"

Amber nodded as she smiled up at them all. _I'm fine. It's just annoying._

Edward slid the fruit salad he picked up over to Amber who happily began eating it. "You have no idea."

Emmett snickered at him. "Teenage hormones, huh?"

Amber blushed and glared at Emmett. _You're talking about them, right, Emmett?_ Jasper and Amber have kissed, sometimes for a long time. However they haven't made out yet, much less done anything sexual. They weren't rushing themselves and Jasper still had problems keeping himself calm when he got excited.

Emmett chuckled and took her trash for her, as well as Rosalie's. "Of course." He laughed as Rosalie rolled her eyes, leaving with him.

Alice turned to Amber and smiled, "So what are you doing tonight? We could go to Seattle for some shopping?"

Amber smiled sheepishly at Alice before she saw Edward look at her sternly. Amber sunk down in her seat a little. She had already made plans with Seth. Jacob was supposed to come but he was busy. _Actually Seth wanted to hang out tonight. His parents and sister are going out of town to visit some family, he didn't want to go. So I agreed to babysit him Friday and Saturday._

Alice knew who Seth was. He was from La Push and from the family who turned into wolves, the same families that they had a pact with. "It's fine then, we can go another day!"

Jasper turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Agreed to babysit?"

Amber smiled at him. _Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Sue called Charlie last night to ask. I couldn't say no when I heard how excited Seth was. He loves me._

Jasper chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. "It's alright, darlin'. I'm sure you'll have fun." Amber smiled and leaned into him as she finished her lunch.

{X}

Amber heard Charlie's car pull up and smiled. She placed the giant air mattress in her room, her bed having been moved to the guest bedroom upstairs thanks to her boyfriend. She had tons of pillows and blankets laying on the air mattress. She had her game system ready to go, movies already laid out. She had candy, hidden from Charlie. The pizza was on its way there. There was pop in the fridge. She was all set for a great sleepover.

"We're home!"

"Amber!"

Amber walked out from her room and smiled to see Seth running to her. She hugged him tightly, smiling down at him. He almost reached up to her shoulders already. He was going to tower over her when he was done growing. Amber smiled over at Charlie, signing to him as Seth hugged her waist. _The pizza should be here any second. Can you get it? The last one didn't understand ASL._

Charlie nodded. "I got it." Charlie sat Seth's bag down before going into the living room to wait.

Amber turned down to Seth, getting out a dry erase board. She was just going to have to write a lot for him this weekend. She didn't mind and neither did Seth. _The pizza is almost here, I hope you're hungry!_

Seth grinned and nodded. "So hungry! Where do I put my bag?"

Amber smiled and motioned to her room to the left of them. _You can go ahead and change into pajamas is you want. Pick out a nice movie to watch_ too! Seth nodded happily, shutting the door behind him. Amber smiled and went to get the plates and drinks ready as she heard the delivery guy pull up.

{X}

While Charlie watched some sports program in the living room, the other two had a Disney movie marathon. They watched Treasure Planet while pigging out on pizza and candy. Lilo & Stitch, Snow Dogs, Monsters Inc. and Emperor's New Groove were all watched before they passed out together. The next morning Amber woke up to Seth tickling her. Amber laughed before she tackled him on the bed, tickling him. When he squealed out uncle she gave up. Amber grinned and got up, stretching. She got her board and wrote to him. _Alright. Go brush your teeth, change and clean up. I'll start breakfast._

Seth nodded, grabbing his bag and going to the bathroom. "Can we have pancakes please, Amber?"

Amber smiled and nodded at him as she passed him, going to the kitchen. She got out everything she needed before checking her phone. Jasper had texted her asking how last night went. She texted him back telling him how awesome it was.

"Already texting the boyfriend?" Charlie teased as he walked into the kitchen, starting the coffee machine. He already had his work uniform on. Sadly he had to work this Saturday.

Amber stuck out her tongue and started mixing the batter.

"Okay, Amber!" Seth had changed and waved happily at Charlie. "Good morning, Mr. Swan!"

Charlie chuckled as he patted him on the head, holding his coffee with the other. "It's just Charlie, Seth. Good morning."

Seth smiled and turned to Amber, "What can I do to help?"

Amber finished mixing the batter and smiled at him, writing on the board on the fridge. _You can get two glasses of milk if you can handle it._

Seth nodded, looking determined. He tried to reach up to get the glasses but was too short. Amber got down two glasses and sat them on the counter for him. Seth thanked her happily before getting out the gallon of milk. He very carefully poured the glasses full, putting the milk up afterwards. He managed to carry both glasses to the table and set them down without spilling, looking very proud of himself.

Amber smiled and laid the plate full of pancakes on the table between the three of them, sitting down. She got three pancakes and covered them in syrup before pouring syrup over Seth's three pancakes. Charlie ate three as well, everyone eating in comfortable silence.

Charlie finished first and placed his dish in the sink. "Okay. I'm heading out. Have fun today, you two." He kissed Amber's head and patted Seth on his way out.

Amber waited till Seth was done before placing the dishes in the sink. _I'll clean up and then we'll play some games? You can go pick one out if you want._

Seth nodded and grinned, running to Amber's room. "Alright!"

Amber laughed silently as she washed the dishes. She really loved Seth. He was so lively, such a sweetheart and never treated her differently for being mute. Amber finished and walked into her room, sitting on her bed. Seth handed her the first player controller, Crash Nitro Cart's menu playing on the TV. Amber grinned at him and selected the math she wanted, racing Seth. About an hour later they gave up when Seth beat Amber too many times. Amber was sprawled on the bed, Seth laying parallel to her. Amber looked over at him and smiled, grabbing her board. _So what do you want to do today? We have at least four hours until your parents should be here._

Seth hummed as he thought about it. "Do you want to play a game?"

Amber sat up and thought about what games they had in the house. There weren't many as Amber never had anyone to play them with.. They did have cards though. _I can teach you some card games? We can eat more pizza too!_

Seth grinned and got up, walking with her to the kitchen. "Alright!"

{X}

Amber smiled at Sue Clearwater. They were standing outside, waiting on Seth to get his bag. Charlie was standing beside them. Leah and Harry were in the car, waiting on them. Amber turned when she heard Seth walking towards them. Amber smiled and waved at him.

Seth hugged her tightly before letting go. "Thank you for letting me come over. I had a great time!"

Amber nodded, signing to him as Charlie translated for him. _You're welcome over any time, Seth. You know I love you. You can have Leah text me anytime you want to hang out._

Seth grinned and nodded, hugging her one last time before leaving with his mother. He excitedly told her what all they had done as they got in the car.

Amber saw Emmett and Jasper pull up just as the Clearwaters left. Amber sighed as she rubbed her eyes. She was so tired. Seth was a ball of energy at his age and it had gotten to her. _They're here to help put my bed back._

Charlie looked over at her and frowned softly. "You alright, kiddo?"

Amber yawned and shrugged softly. _I'm really tired and not feeling that great._

Jasper and Emmett both walked up at that point. Jasper came up and gently hugged her. "You should get some rest tonight then."

Amber leaned into him, nodding softly.

Charlie smiled at them, "I'll get the air mattress out of the way." He walked inside and cleared out her room so they could bring her bed back in.

Emmett smiled down at Amber, "We'll get the bed down for you." Jasper gently kissed her head before following Emmett upstairs at human speed.

Amber yawned and sat on the swing, leaning back against one edge. She heard Charlie and the others talking but she was comfortable. She laid her head on the back of the swing and closed her eyes. She just wanted to rest them because they were hurting. However she fell asleep instead of just resting her eyes.

Jasper came out a minute later saying he fixed her bed but saw she was asleep. Jasper smiled and gently picked her up, carrying her into her room. Emmett was looking at her decorations when he saw them. Emmett smiled and walked out, going to the Jeep. Jasper laid Amber down, lifting the covers over her. Jasper sat on the bed, watching her for a few seconds. She seemed to be sleeping well so he got up, saying goodbye to Charlie before leaving.

{X}

Amber woke up the next morning, the sun coming in through the window. The light made her eyes and head ache. Amber groaned and moved another pillow to block the light from her face. Amber groaned as she coughed into her elbow. Okay, she was sick. Fuck. Amber heard her door open but didn't move. It was either Charlie, Jasper or maybe someone was robbing them. She didn't feel like moving for anyone though.

"Amber?" It was Charlie. "I heard you coughing. I got the cough spray for you and some medicine."

Amber sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes as she looked up at her father wearily. _I feel like crap._

Charlie handed her a bottle of water and the pills. When she took them all he handed her the cough spray. When she used it he sat it down on her nightstand, sitting next to her. He held out a thermometer, holding it for her as he waited on the reading. She had a fever of 102. Charlie frowned and gently stroked her hair. "I'm sorry you feel so bad, kiddo.. I'll call Dr. Cullen."

Amber nodded softly, sinking down on her bed. She finished the water and closed her eyes as she tried to ignore the pain. Her whole body ached. Her head was killing her the most. Her eyes throbbed, her nose was congested, she had a killer headache. Her throat hurt from coughing all night and since she woke. The spray did help to numb it for now though.

"Carlisle will be here soon. I'll be in the living room if you need me. Is there anything you want now?"

Amber motioned to a heavy blanket the Clearwaters gave to her for Christmas. _I'm still cold._

Charlie got the blanket and laid it over Amber carefully, tucking her in so no heat would be lost. "Comfy?" He saw her nod and smiled. He gently stroked her hair before going to wait on Carlisle.

Amber must have fallen asleep because she woke up to someone touching her face and hearing voices. She opened her eyes to see Jasper stroking her cheek. She smiled weakly up at him before seeing her father and Carlisle walk into her room. _Sorry for making you come over here._

Carlisle shook his head as he replaced Jasper by her side. Jasper sat beside her on her other side. Carlisle smiled down at her as he laid his hand on her forehead to gauge her temperature. "You're never any trouble, Amber. I'm happy to help. Were you really tired last night?"

Amber nodded softly. _Yeah. Usually I can keep up with Seth but he wore me out yesterday. I was really sore too._

Carlisle nodded and looked at her eyes, ears and throat. "Well it seems like you have the flu. I brought some anti-viral medicine just in case you'll start that today and until you feel better. It could take two days to a week. Hopefully sooner that that."

Amber groaned and sunk down in the bed more. _Great._

Carlisle looked over at Charlie and smiled. "She'll be fine. It just has to run its course."

Charlie nodded and smiled sadly at his daughter. "I'll just stay home and watch over her."

Jasper spoke up from beside her, stroking her hair. "I can come over after school. Esme wouldn't mind to come over when you have to go work either, Charlie."

Carlisle nodded, putting his stuff in his bag while leaving her medicine out. "And I'm always available."

Charlie smiled and nodded at them, "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Amber looked up at Jasper when Charlie left. _You're lucky you can't get sick or I wouldn't let you near me._

Jasper smiled and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest, Amber." Amber smiled softly and closed her eyes, almost instantly falling asleep.

{X}

Amber woke up much later, coughing. She groaned at how much it hurt, sitting up. Only now she felt cold hands helping her sit up. She looked up to see Esme smiling down at her. _Esme?_

Esme gently handed her a glass of water, waiting till she was done and setting it back down. "Charlie is at work, he got called in on a case. The children can't come over to keep up appearances. How are you feeling?"

Amber sat up against her headboard, nodding softly to Esme. _Awful, really. I'm aching all over and my throat hurts. My chest hurts from too much coughing as well._

Esme gently stroked her hair, nodding softly. "Carlisle said this would be normal. You just have to wait it out." She reached over and got the pills she needed to take, handing them to her and another glass of water. When she finished she placed the glass down, handing her the throat spray. "I must admit that I'm glad to be able to help you like this. I always wanted children of my own.. Now I have five but they don't really need me to take care of them."

Amber gently held Esme's hand before signing to her. _I'm glad you can help me. I really love spending time with you... You remind me so much of my mom._

Esme gently pulled her into a hug, smiling down at her. "That's one of the best compliments I've ever heard. Thank you, Amber." Amber smiled and nodded, hugging her back. She leaned back when Esme did, blushing as her stomach grumbled at her. Esme laughed softly. "I already fixed some soup for you. I also brought more healthy food for you to eat later when you're hungry again."

Amber smiled at her as she went to get up, _Thank you, Esme. You're wonderful._

Esme gently helped her stand, holding onto her arm. "Do you feel okay, walking?"

Amber nodded as she walked to the bathroom. _I'll be out in a second._

Esme smiled and nodded. "I'll go warm up the soup. Just lay back down when you're done."

Amber used the bathroom, blew her nose and washed her face. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a braid. Afterwards she laid back down under the covers, getting comfy. A minute later Esme came back in and laid a tray down on Amber's lap. On the tray was a bowl of soup, a bowl of fruit and a glass of orange juice. Amber smiled at her in thanks and began eating slowly. She managed to eat all the fruit, most of the soup and drank all the juice. Esme took the tray when she was done, just as she heard a vehicle pull up outside. Amber heard the door open and heard Alice's voice ring out. Amber smiled softly as she heard Rosalie behind her. The three women walked back into her room, Amber waving at the two new ones.

Alice smiled and gently hugged her back standing back. "How are you feeling?"

 _I still feel horrible but Esme's been taking care of me, it's helped a lot._

Rosalie smiled softly at her. "We brought over movies to watch with you.."

Esme smiled and gently stroked Amber's hair. "I'll leave you in their capable hands. If you ever need anything at all just text me or one of the others. I'll be over in a minute."

Amber hugged her gently before nodding, watching as Esme left. Amber turned to the two girls and smiled. _So what are we watching?_

Alice held up movies in her hand, "Signs, The Ring, Resident Evil, 28 Days Later and Ghost Ship!"

Rosalie sat beside her on the bed, leaning against the headboard. "We don't have to watch them all today, I'm sure you're going to get sleepy after the first movie."

Alice put in Signs and grinned as she plopped down next to Amber. "Besides we have all week."

Amber smiled and leaned back, _At least I have all of you to keep me company while I'm sick._


	8. Chapter 8

**miramisa90212 : Thank you! I've really been trying to have some better diversity in my fanfiction. I regret that all my OC's used to be bland, white females. I'm working on it. You're going to be able to see a lot of playing around with stuff like that in this story. Hopefully everyone really likes the changes? I hope so.**

 **Booklover345: Coincidentally your question gets answered in this chapter! I did not plan on that which is kind of awesome. You have great timing.**

 **Demona Evernight: I'm changing a lot, lot of Twilight for this story. If you have more questions, you or anyone else, you can message me. I'm always glad to discuss my stories with anyone.**

 **Once we hit the actual start of the first movie it will pick up. I didn't want to skip Amber's first two years of high school but I really wanted to get to the main part of the story. I hope it wasn't too fast for anyone!**

* * *

Amber pulled up to the Cullen's home, brushing her fingers through her hair. She had just showered, having went for a jog before coming over. She went to open her door but Jasper had beat her to it, smiling as he held out his hand for her. "Ma'am."

Amber blushed slightly and smiled as she let him help her down, walking inside with him. As soon as she walked inside she smelled something wonderful. _Did Esme cook something again?_

Jasper nodded as he followed her into the kitchen. Esme had just put a slice of lasagna on a plate, smiling at Amber when she saw her. "Hello dear! I hope you're hungry."

Amber smiled as she sat down at the island across from her, Jasper sitting next to her. _Starving. I ran for an hour._

Jasper chuckled softly and gently kissed the side of her head. "Enjoying autumn?"

Amber nodded happily, signing as Esme finished putting vegetables on the plate. _The woods look so beautiful during the fall. I love it. The air feels great as well. It's not too hot but it's not freezing yet._

Esme smiled at her, leaning back against the kitchen counter. "Speaking of Fall. Would you want to join us for a trip during Fall Break. It's only two weeks away. The weather is supposed to be stormy the whole week thankfully."

Amber looked up at her and then at Jasper. Sure they had mentioned it before she didn't know if they were serious or not. _Really?_

Esme smiled and gently patted her hand. "Of course! We would love it if you joined us. We can go anywhere you want to. Maybe we should go to Tennessee, rent a cabin. You would love the mountains there right now. It's absolutely beautiful."

Amber turned to Jasper, tilting her head. She didn't even get a chance to sign before Jasper grinned at her. "Of course I want you to come. I always want to be with you."

Esme smiled and watched Amber happily eat, "I'll go ahead and make the reservations! I'm so happy you're coming with us!"

Amber smiled and finished, sipping at her water before turning to see Jasper smiling at her. _What is it? Is there something in my teeth?_

Jasper chuckled softly, shaking his head. "No. I'm just happy. You're happy. It's nice." He leaned forward, gently caressing her cheek. He was about to kiss her when they were interrupted.

Alice skipped to them, leaning against the island right in between them so they had to move back quickly. "I heard Esme say you were coming with us! That's so exciting! We'll be going shopping! They have wonderful shops there." She turned to Amber and grinned. "It's going to be so much fun! Love you!" She hugged Amber before rushing off to do who knows what.

Amber laughed silently as she watched her dissapear in a flash. She looked back to Jasper only to see him in her face. She smiled and leaned forward, kissing him softly.

{X}

Amber walked inside, dropping her keys into the bowl beside the door. She listened quietly and heard the TV playing in the living room. She walked inside and saw Charlie asleep on the couch, a western movie playing in the background. She smiled and walked over, turning the volume down. She got the soft blanket from the closet and draped it over her father. She plugged his phone is so it would be charged in the morning. She turned the lights off, looking back at him. She would ask him about the trip later. He had been busy at work with some rebellious teenagers committing some petty crimes around town.

{X}

Amber looked up from her homework when her phone buzzed. She opened her phone to see it was from Bella. Amber opened it up and read it silently before she leaned back in her chair, shocked.

 **Bella: Mom's upset again because Phil had to leave again.. I hate seeing her so sad all the time because of me.. Do you think it would a good idea to move in with you guys?**

Charlie would be ecstatic, really. He missed her a lot. Her room was still empty and ready for her in case she ever did come back. Renee would miss Bella to bits but she would be able to move around with Phil. They had just gotten married, they needed to be together. Renee deserved to be happy.. It could work! Renee would be happy and so would Charlie.

 **Amber: Renee would miss you to death but I think it's a great idea. Charlie will be happy to have you with him. He misses you. Renee will be able to spend more time with her husband. I'll be able to be with my sister for more than three weeks a year!**

Amber grinned as she looked down at her phone, lightly bouncing in her seat. She looked up and saw Emmett staring at her weirdly. Edward wasn't looking at them, already knowing everything. _My sister might be moving in with Charlie and I._

Emmett chuckled softly, "How are we going to handle another you?"

Amber rolled her eyes before looking back at her phone. Bella had messaged her back.

 **Bella: I know. I think it's a good idea.. Thought I don't know how I'm going to like Forks. I didn't like it when I visited. That's if mom and dad agree.**

 **Amber: I think they'll both agree. Besides, I'm here now. We can have tons of fun together. I promise it won't be bad.**

 **Bella: Maybe.. I'll talk to mom about it tonight. I'll let you know how it goes. Love and miss you.**

 **Amber: Finger's crossed, love and miss you too.**

{X}

Amber put her father's pop down next to his plate, setting her own next her plate. She sat down and stared at him, sighing softly. She really hoped he would say yes. _Dad?_

Charlie finished the fry he was eating before wiping his hands on his napkin. "Yeah?"

Amber smiled at him, a bit nervously. _Esme and Carlisle invited me to go with them to Tennessee during Fall Break. Would that be okay?.._

Charlie stared at her for a few seconds, rubbing his beard. "I guess so.. I trust you and I trust them. Besides you're going with a doctor. You just have to promise to check in with me a lot, okay?"

Amber grinned and nodded, getting up and hugging him happily. _I promise!_

Charlie smiled and rubbed her back before letting go, "So Renee called. She and Bella talked it over and they decided Bella would be happier if she moved in with us next year. Bella will be finishing her school year out in Phoenix, moving here during summer and starting her Junior year with you."

Amber clapped happily, bouncing on her heels. _That's great! I was hoping Renee would agree._

Charlie chuckled softly, "Of course Bella talked to you about it."

Amber smiled and sat down munching on her fries. _I helped reassure her it would be awesome if she moved in here with us. We miss her and she wouldn't be alone. She has me!_

Charlie smiled as he ate his burger. "I'm glad both my daughters will be here with me again."

{X}

Amber parked beside Emmett's Jeep and got out. She walked over to Jasper and hugged him tightly, sure he was able to feel how excited she was. _Bella's moving in with us this summer! She's going to school with us here for the last two years._

Jasper hugged her back, looking over to Edward who looked like he had bit into a lemon. "Yeah. We know."

Amber looked up at him in confusion before looking over at Alice who only grinned sheepishly at her. _Why would Alice see that? Because of me?_

Jasper shook his head, gently holding her hand. "We'll talk about it tonight." He kissed her head and smiled, escorting her to her locker. "Esme already reserved a cabin for the week, the plane tickets and everything else."

Amber smiled as she got her books, only for Jasper to grab them from her, smirking at her with that look in his eyes. Amber rolled her eyes playfully as she followed him to her class. _I'm so excited. I could have carried those books though. I'm not weak you know._

Jasper shrugged as he sat them down on her desk. "I enjoy doing things for you, Amber." He grinned at her and smiled at Rosalie who sat down next to Amber's seat. "I'll see you two ladies later." He bowed his head before walking to his own class.

Amber sat down next to Rosalie and smiled at her. _I bet you're glad to be getting away soon._

Rosalie managed a small smile, nodding. "I can't wait.."

Amber nodded as she opened her book to the right page. _I can see why. I'm glad to be able to spend more time with you guys, away from everyone else._

Rosalie grinned. "Maybe it will storm while we're there. Our family loves thunderstorms."

Amber tilted her head, smiling at her in confusion. _I'll take your word for it._

{X}

Amber laid back on Jasper's bed, snacking on an apple. Jasper had her legs on his lap, leaning against the wall. He was gently rubbing her calves which ached from her run through the woods. _So.. What happened with Alice's vision and why did it upset Edward?_ She had waited till Emmett, Edward and Rosalie went on a hunt to ask.

Jasper looked over at her and smiled at her relaxed face. "Comfy?" He chuckled at the happy nod he received from his girlfriend. "Well.. Alice got her vision last night I assume as soon as Renee decided to let Bella move to Forks." He continued rubbing her calves as he continued, sighing softly. "Have I told you about vampires soul mates?"

Amber shook her head no, throwing the apple core away in the trash can. _No.. Did you have them before you were human?_

"Well. Technically yes. But we wouldn't find them usually unless we get changed. Something happens during the transformation that allows us to find them. We have another person out there that our soul calls out to. Our one. Esme and Carlisle. Rosalie and Emmett. Alice is waiting for hers. I found mine luckily." He smiled down at Amber. "I was so happy when you finally came into my life. I've been waiting for a very long time, ma'am."

Amber sat up, gently playing with his hair as she listened. _You're my soulmate.. It does explain why I've always been so comfortable with you._ She smiled softly and gently kissed him. _I'm glad you came into my life as well. I can't imagine life without you now._

Jasper smiled and gently hugged her, holding her in his arms. "Me either... Back to the explanation.. Alice found out who Edward's one is. Edward so far wasn't going to cross path with her yet, so Alice didn't see it. Now, however.."

Amber stared at him for a few seconds before frowning. _Bella is Edward's one?_

Jasper nodded. "Yes. Since Bella is moving here they will be around each other, leading to them getting together. It's inevitable really. He will fall in love with her, she will fall for him."

Amber stared at the wall behind him, thinking about it. _So I couldn't stop it even if I wanted.. Bella.. she. I don't know how she would handle your secret._

Jasper gently stroked Amber's hair, making sure she stayed calm. "It will be okay. Soul mates were made for each other. They complement the other. They'll be fine."

Amber looked up at Jasper and smiled. _We do work rather well together. You can tell what I'm feeling which compensates for my muteness. I'm energetic and carefree which balances out your usually reserved self._

Jasper chuckled softly and nodded, kissing her softly. "We do work well together.."

{X}

Amber looked at the bags laying by the door. She was mentally running through everything she needed for the trip. Clothes, shoes, underwear, feminine products just in case. She shuddered at the thought of a surprise visit from mother flo around a family of vegetarian vampires. She had makeup, hair products, shower things. Sunscreen, money, her ID and everything else.

"You're good, kiddo. We've went over the list two times now." Charlie chuckled as he rubbed her shoulder. "Stop stressing out. You're supposed to enjoy your break."

Amber smiled as she turned to him, hugging him before pulling back to sign. _I will. I'm just going to miss you. Will you be okay on your own for a week?_

Charlie grinned at her, sipping from his cup of coffee. "I managed before, I'll manage now. I'll probably eat out a lot but whatever."

Amber raised an eyebrow at him. _As long as you don't eat horrible all week. Promise?_

Charlie nodded, looking serious. "I swear to eat a stupid salad at least three times this week."

Amber laughed silently and kissed his cheek. _Good. I love you._

Charlie hugged her to his side, smiling at her. "I love you too, Amber." He looked up when they heard a car pull up. "It seems your ride is here." He bent down and picked up her duffel bag, opening the door for Amber.

Amber sighed and grabbed her carry on bag, walking outside. She looked up and smiled seeing Jasper waiting on the porch. Amber smiled and waved at Alice and Edward who were in Edward's car. _Is there enough room for the bags?_

Jasper nodded, taking her bag from Charlie. "Yeah. After we made Alice leave two of her suitcases."

"Hey!"

Charlie chuckled and smiled at the two of them, "So I know I don't have to warn you both to not-"

Amber placed her hand over her dad's mouth, narrowing her eyes at him. When he stopped talking she took her hand back. _You don't have to worry about that._

Jasper smiled and gently shook Charlie's hand. "I promise nothing like that is going to happen, sir. Amber is going to be sharing a room with Alice. Edward and I have our own room."

Charlie smiled, patting Jasper on the back. "I wasn't ever worried about you two. I trust you both. Have fun and be careful."

Jasper smiled and nodded, going and putting Amber's bag in the trunk. "We will, thank you."

Amber hugged Charlie tightly, sighing softly. She smiled up at him and waved before getting in the back, Jasper sitting beside her. _He's been making jokes about that all weekend._

Alice looked back at them from the passenger seat, grinning. "It was funny. He just cares."

Edward snickered softly from his front seat. Amber narrowed her eyes and talked to him in her head. **Oh wait till you want to take Bella on a date. He'll get his guns out.**

Edward looked back at her in the rear-view mirror and looked a little uncomfortable. "He never had a problem with Jasper."

Amber leaned into Jasper's side smirking at him. **Jasper is nice. Charlie thinks he's a perfect southern gentleman. Which is actually true. You usually look like there's a stick up your ass. And I could make it so much worse. She is my younger sister after all.**

Edward groaned as he drove out of town, soon pulling up behind Emmett's Jeep. "Great. Next year is going to be hell."

Amber laughed and turned to Jasper, grinning at his curious expression. _I told Edward how Charlie is going to react worse to him taking Bella on a date._

Jasper smiled, kissing the top of her head. "I can give you a few pointers, Edward."

Edward rolled his eyes as everyone laughed in the car. "This is going to be a long week."

{X}

Amber sipped at her iced coffee, watching the people walk around the airport. They were all waiting to board the plane. Esme being the sweetheart she was saw how tired Amber was and bought her an iced coffee. Esme and Carlisle were talking quietly across from them. Edward was beside Carlisle. Emmett and Rosalie were to the right of Jasper. Alice was to the left of Amber. Amber laid her head on Jasper's shoulder, continuing to drink the coffee. She was in a sort of sluggish, sleepy state. She was so excited she didn't sleep well and they had to leave early. The Cullens all looked beautiful but they never slept so they were never tired.

Jasper looked down at her and smiled, "You should probably sleep during the plane ride. It will be about six hours."

Amber nodded, getting up to throw away her empty cup. She sat back down and stretched out her limbs. _I plan on it. I brought my favorite pillow with me for this reason._

Jasper chuckled, looking down at the pillow in his lap he was holding for her. "It's not like first class wouldn't give you one."

Amber rolled her eyes, taking her pillow and hugging it to her chest. _This one is so soft and fluffy. Besides Seth made me the pillow case._ For her last birthday Seth had helped Leah make it. It was was a sharpie watercolor one with browns and blues together. Their mom had stitched the Quileute symbol into the pillow for her. Amber loved listening to the stories, coming to almost every bonfire they had. Amber paused and looked down at the symbol in her arms. In their stories they always talked about the cold ones.. Vampires. Vampires were real so.. were the wolf shifters real too? They had to be.

Esme stood up and smiled at Amber, "Our plane is boarding now."

Amber stood up and smiled bashfully, had been too absorbed into her thoughts to hear the notice. _Sorry._

Jasper smiled and held her hand, "It's alright."

Amber smiled at him, his smile always made her heart swell in her chest. He was just so gorgeous. She followed him through the gate and to their seats. She sat down while Jasper put their bags in the overhead compartment. Amber sat beside the window and looked out at the other planes. She turned back when Jasper sat down. She smiled at him, enjoying the leg room she got with being in first class. _I'm so excited._

Jasper chuckled as he leaned back in his seat, holding her hand. "Maybe giving you coffee wasn't a good thing."

Amber rolled her eyes playfully, laying her head on his shoulder as they waited for the plane to take off.

{X}

Amber stared up at the large cabin in awe. It was gorgeous. It was all made out of wood with green accents everywhere such as the shutters, roof and decoration on the outside. It blended in perfectly with the woods they were surrounded by. She loved it here. Amber turned to see Jasper come back outside, he had taken all her bags inside to her room. _It's so beautiful here._

Jasper smiled at her as he gently hugged her to his side, "It's probably not going to be so crowded here either. It's supposed to be cloudy and raining for most of the week."

Amber nodded, that was one thing she worried about. Thankfully the sun was rarely out so far that day. Though she was beginning to see the clouds break up. _So. Can you show me why you avoid the sunlight now?_

Jasper looked up at the sky and then back to her, chuckling softly. "Yes ma'am. You've been dying to know for a while."

Amber grinned happily up at him, hugging him. _Right now?_

Jasper nodded and gently picked her up, holding her to his chest gently. "This will be quicker." He saw her nod and ran deep into the woods where no one would find or see them. He stopped and sat Amber on a fallen log, seeing a a cluster of sun rays making it through the foliage beside them. "You okay?"

Amber nodded as she fixed her hair, putting it in a new ponytail. _I'm good. I'm used to this by now._

Jasper grinned at her. "You enjoy it." He turned and took off the jacket he wore, stepping into the sunlight. Instantly his skin began to sparkle in the sun, his skin reflecting the light so that it appeared like it was made out of precious jewels.

Amber stared at him before grinning at his nervous face. _You're so gorgeous, Jasper. As always. I can see why you being seen in the sunlight would cause problems. But it's not bad, Jasper. I love it._

Jasper walked over to her, gently holding her hands in his. He could feel her emotions and knew she wasn't lying or was horrified or anything else. She was so happy and filled with love for him. "You're so amazing, Amber. Most people would have reacted horribly."

Amber smiled and kissed his cheek before leaning back. _I'm in love with you, Jasper. Sure, the vampire part is unusual and kind of crazy. But you're more than that. That's just what you are, not who are you. Besides, you're just as handsome now as you were when you were human._

Jasper sat beside her, holding her close and he nuzzled her softly. "I love you, Amber. You're just so perfect."

Amber blushed and leaned into him. She knew he wasn't pressuring her into saying it back. She was sure she was coming to love him just as much but she wasn't comfortable with saying it back yet. And she knew he knew that too. _So, no more secrets?_

Jasper smiled and kissed her softly. "No more secrets, ma'am."

{X}

Amber opened her eyes, the smell of pancakes waking her up. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes. She looked around and smiled. She was in her room, or well her loft. She picked the loft because it had huge windows that looked over the woods and mountains. It was beautiful. She looked out and saw the sun beginning to rise over the mountains. She could live out here. Amber got up and looked over the balcony at the kitchen. She smiled softly at the view.

Jasper was squeezing some oranges into a pitcher for fresh orange juice, Carlisle was talking with Esme about what to do that day. Esme was flipping two more pancakes, two perfect ones already on a plate next to some sausage links. Jasper was the first one to notice she was awake. He smiled up at her and waved softly. "Good morning."

Amber smiled and waved, walking down the staircase. She was in her tribal patterned pajama pants and her dark blue sleep top. She fixed her hair into a new ponytail as she sat at the island next to Carlisle. _Good morning, Everyone. You didn't have to fix me breakfast though._

Carlisle smiled at her. "Good morning, Amber. They insisted actually. Jasper was planning on breakfast in bed." He winked at her causing her to laugh silently.

Jasper smiled, "It's okay. At least you woke on your own so you're not grouchy."

Amber rolled her eyes at him. _It was one time._ When Amber was sick Jasper woke her up to take her medicine, eat and drink some more water. It was four p.m. And she had been asleep for more than five hours but she did not want to wake up. So when he did wake her up she was pissed off for half an hour. He learned after that.

Esme smiled and turned the stove off, laying her plate in front of her, next to the already warm syrup. "I hope it's good. You know I enjoy cooking, Amber."

Amber smiled and ate her breakfast, listening to the others talking about what they were doing that day. Rosalie and Emmett were going to visit his hometown. They would be gone all day and had already left. Esme and Carlisle were going to one of their favorite restaurants for a date. Amber, Alice, Edward and Jasper were going to Pigeon Forge for the day. Amber got up and signed to Jasper, saying she was going to get ready. She went to get her bag from upstairs only Alice appeared in front of her, holding out shower and makeup bags.

"I already picked your outfit. It's laying on the sink in my room!"

Amber smiled at her, used to her personality. _Alright. Thank you._ She followed Alice to her room before going into the bathroom. She didn't lock the bathroom because it didn't make sense, any of the vampires could flick their finger and the door would probably splinter from the force. They could all hear her in there anyways. Amber took a quick shower, drying off before looking at her outfit. Alice picked out a forest green colored, flowy tank top. The sides were slightly longer than the rest of the shirt and hung down past her hips. Alice had picked out her khaki shorts, a belt and her black converse. Amber smiled and changed, pulling her hair into a braid. Alice really was starting to pick outfits Amber liked. She was good in the beginning but now it was insane how perfect they were. Amber walked out and saw Alice waiting on the bed, her makeup waiting beside her. _Knew it._

Alice smiled looking her over. "I knew you'd look great it in. I was right, of course. Sit down!" She smiled and gently began applying some minimal makeup. She used moisturizer with sunblock, some soft powder foundation, mascara, a hint of eyeliner and some brown eye shadow. Alice leaned back when she was done and smiled. "All right. We're good. Ready to go?"

Amber walked with her to the main room, _I need my bag._ She had brought a little crossbody to carry some things around with her but it was on her bed.

Jasper appeared next to her with it in his hands, handing it over to her. "Ma'am."

Amber smiled and thanked him, kissing his cheek. _Okay, now I'm ready._


	9. Chapter 9

**There are some really cute parts to this chapter! And this one officially starts Twilight. So yay. I'm also working on some Polyvore and Pinterest things for this story. Though the Pinterest boards are for things happening much later in the story. ;)**

 **Tanner Clark: I'm glad you love the story! Happy very early birthday! I'll be turning 20 next month. I don't know how I feel about that? Anyways, you'll be seeing a lot more of Sweet!Jasper coming up.**

 **Panthermama: Thank you!**

* * *

Amber smiled as she saw another girl look Jasper over and then glare at her. She looked up at her boyfriend, seeing how amused he was as well. Amber laughed silently and leaned into his side.

Jasper smiled and gently squeezed her hand before seeing a leather shop. He walked over, gently pulling Amber with him. "I want to check on something."

Amber nodded and let go of his hand, looking around the shop. Alice and Edward had both separated from the couple to do their own things. Amber turned around from looking at some necklaces and saw Jasper talking to one of the attendants. Amber raised an eyebrow before she continued looking. Jasper hadn't really seemed interested in buying anything while they were there, instead almost forcing Amber to let him buy things she liked. So now he was carrying three bags. She was looking at some candles and air fresheners for the car. Jasper bought them when she turned and walked away. She stopped to look at a Celtic shop, amazed at everything. As soon as she left with Alice she turned back and saw Jasper walking out with a really large bag. Then she managed to ask Alice to ask about some of the jerky in a spice shop. Jasper and Alice had bought her a bag of all kinds of stuff. Amber sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. This family was spoiling her rotten and she didn't know how to feel about it.

"Amber."

Amber looked back down and saw Jasper standing beside her, smirking at her. She blushed slightly as she felt butterflies in her stomach from the familiar expression. She didn't think it would ever stop affecting her. Amber smiled up at him and tilted her head. _Ready to go?_

Jasper nodded, smiling at her. "Yes ma'am." He gently held her hand and continued walking down the street. "You feeling okay?"

Amber gently squeezed his hand, signing with the other. _I'm starting to get a bit hungry. And there's a lot of people here._

Jasper nodded, turning around with her. "Well let's go to a restaurant and take a break. Then we can head back to the cabin."

Amber smiled and nodded happily, leaning into his side. Amber walked with him to the car and got in the passenger seat. Not even a minute later Alice and Edward appeared, getting in the back. She turned around and smiled, signing to them. _Did you two have fun?_

Alice pulled the scarf off her head and smiled at her. "I checked out some shops I want to take you too but I did. There were a lot of boys who tried to flirt with me. It was sad really."

Amber laughed silently and looked over at Edward. _What about you?_

Edward shrugged as he looked out the window. "Not really. There's too many people talking too loudly in their minds."

Amber rolled her eyes and turned around in the seat, grinning at Jasper's annoyed face. He smirked and winked at her before they watched Edward twitch.

"Dude. Really?" He chuckled softly, feeling too happy to be fully irritated.

Amber smiled and looked out the window, watching as Jasper drove by. She listened to Alice complaining about Edward's attitude and how this was a family vacation. Jasper trying to stop them from arguing. Edward telling Jasper where Amber wanted to eat. She smiled as she looked at the other three in the car. She really did feel like they were family now. She loved them all.

{X}

Amber was laying on a blanket, looking up at the beautiful night sky. It was warm out still but not as hot as it was that day. She looked up when Jasper appeared beside her, holding out a bag of the hot jerky they bought her. Amber smiled and sat up, thanking him. She was about to open the bag when Jasper paused her. _What is it?_

Jasper smiled at her, "Close your eyes. When I'm ready I'll tell you."

Amber narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously before doing as he said. She felt his cool hands tying something around her wrist before he told her to open her eyes. Amber looked down at her right wrist and smiled, turning his wrist over to examine the leather bracelet. **We loved with a love that was more than love.** Amber recognized the quote from her favorite Poe poem, _Annabel Lee_. Amber looked up at Jasper until she saw him holing out his own bracelet. His read the rest of the line. **I and my Annabel Lee.** Amber laughed softly, reaching up to rub her eyes so she didn't cry from how sweet it was. _Oh my god, Jasper. I love it so much._

Jasper smiled and held her close, kissing her forehead. "I'm glad. On the inside is today's date and the coordinates for Pigeon Forge, so you can remember."

Amber smiled and hugged him around his chest, laying her head on his shoulder. She sighed and just enjoyed being in his arms. This was their favorite thing to do, just lay down together. Jasper sometimes told stories about his past, sometimes about the others. Sometimes he read his favorite books to Amber. Amber leaned up and gently kissed his cheek, leaning back to look him in the eyes. She smiled as she tried to project just how much she cared for Jasper. Deep down she knew she loved him but wasn't ready to say it. She was sure Jasper knew though.

Jasper watched her curiously before he smiled, gently caressing her cheek. "I know, darlin'. I love you so much I wonder how I ever lived without you. It seems like ever since you've came into my life everything's in color again. Ever since Maria and that awful time, my world's been gray."

Amber gently ran her hands over the scars on Jasper's arms. She smiled and lifted up his arm, knowing he let her as she couldn't even budge him if he didn't allow it. She gently kissed over one of the worst scars near his wrist. Amber smiled at the intense smoldering look Jasper gave her. Amber kissed his wrist, over where his pulse would be before letting go. _I never thought I would fall so hard and so fast for anyone, let alone someone as perfect as you are. Yes you are perfect, I will fight you on this. Jasper you're absolutely amazing in every way.. and I wasn't sure I was ready to admit it to you but I am. I love you Jasper. I love you so much._

Jasper stared at her for a few seconds before he pulled her close, kissing her lovingly. He only pulled back when Amber needed to breathe. He grinned down at her, gently kissing her hand. "And they loved with a love that was more than love."

Amber laughed softly, trying not to cry. _I an my Annabel Lee. But our love it_ _is_ _stronger by far than the love of those far older than we._

Jasper grinned as he continued for her, "Our love _is_ stronger than than the love of those far wiser than we."

 _And neither the angels in heaven above nor the demons down under the sea can ever dissever my soul from yours._

Jasper gently kissed her on the lips, pulling back to look deep into her eyes, whispering the last line of their remixed poem. "Nor mine from the ever beautiful Annabel Lee."

{X}

Amber frowned as she read over the text Leah had sent her. She stared at where Carlisle was sitting next to Esme, watching a movie together with the Alice and Rosalie. Jasper, Emmett and Edward left to go hunting. She didn't know how to really ask her question. She knew the family didn't really like the people of La Push and she guessed it was because of the truce between the families. Would that mean they would be mad she asked about this? Would they want to kill Sam?

"Amber, dear, what is it?" Esme frowned softly as she noticed how Amber stood in the doorway, not moving.

Amber sighed and sat down on an empty love seat. She took a deep breath before signing to Carlisle. _The Quileutes.. their legends about the wolf shifters are real aren't they?_

Carlisle nodded softly. "Yes. They're just as real as we are.."

Rosalie frowned as she watched Amber. "What brought this up?"

Alice crossed her arms, "Is Seth transitioning? He's a bit young.."

Amber shook her head. _Not Seth.. Leah texted me saying Sam had just showed up again after dissapearing for two weeks. No one had heard from him, not even his mother. Leah said he's changed physically since then.. Do you think he shifted?_

Carlisle gently rubbed his chin as he thought about it. It had been a while since he last saw one of their kind phase. "I believe so.. They phase during the presence of vampires. Our presence is likely causing this. It's not hurting him or anything, Amber, if that was worrying you.."

Amber looked down at her feet, remembering the stories she listened to while growing up with Leah and her cousin, Emily. _I'm glad he's not in pain.._ She looked away and hugged herself. _Is it going to cause problems for your family where I'm really close with them? Especially if more phase now.._

Rosalie frowned, "You're going to have to shower before you come over. They smell like wet dog, it's disgusting."

Esme frowned at her daughter, "Rosalie." She turned to Amber and shook her head. "We can't go onto their land but no dear. We don't bother them and they won't bother us." Unless they changed a human..

Alice smiled at her, appearing next to Amber and hugging her gently. "It's all fine! Though, really. Showers are required after you come back from La Push."

Amber laughed silently and nodded, leaning into Alice's hug. After everyone calmed down they went back to watching the movie, Alice playing with Amber's hair as they laid together on the love seat.

Amber must have fallen asleep because she woke up to yelling. She sat up and saw the boys burst through the door, laughing. Amber saw Jasper look at her and saw him visibly wince.

"Sorry darlin'. I didn't know you were asleep."

Amber decided to get back at him for waking her up and glared at him. She heard the women snicker at Jasper. Carlisle just watched the couple in amusement. Edward and Emmett were grinning at Jasper from behind him. Jasper walked over to her, holding her hands in his.

"I'm really sorry! I love you."

Amber raised an eyebrow at his expression. He looked heartbroken at causing her to be upset at him. Amber snorted and curled up on the love seat, clutching her stomach from laughing so hard.

Alice laughed as she watched them, "Good one, Amber." Rosalie chuckled and went to her mate, hugging him as they left the others to spend time together. Edward shook his head at Jasper's shocked expression. He walked past them to the rec room to play the piano.

Amber grinned up at him bashfully before running past him and trying to get away. She knew that face. She managed to get outside before Jasper grabbed her around the waist, falling to the ground on his back. "Got you!"

Amber looked down at him, smirking. She leaned down to kiss him, watching him close his eyes. At the last second she bolted off of him, running away again.

Jasper opened his eyes when he felt her get off. He looked over and saw her running again. He chuckled softly and gave her a few seconds before running after her. He grabbed her again and swung her around in his arms gently, "You can't escape!"

Amber pouted at him as they fell to the ground again. _I know, it's not fair._

Jasper smiled and kissed her forehead. "It's cute watching you still try though."

Amber smiled and pushed him off of her, trying to crawl away. She laughed as he grabbed her ankle and dragged her back. She turned around and kept her legs on his chest so he couldn't get near her. _Noooo!_

Jasper chuckled and tugged on her leg quickly so she was pulled closer. He leaned down and pinned her hands on either side of her head, half sitting on her so she couldn't move. "I win."

Amber rolled her eyes before smiling at him. She didn't care losing to him with this. It was fun just play fighting with him. Amber leaned forward and kissed him softly. When he let go of her hands she wrapped them around his neck, kissing him more.

Jasper pulled back when things got a little too heated and smiled at her small pout. "Eventually we'll get there. Come on, I think Esme is done with dinner."

Amber groaned when he tried to pull her up, going dead weight on him which was still nothing but he got the point. _I'm too tired to walk._

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her, "Uh ha. Maybe all the shopping with Alice killed you."

Amber nodded as she leaned into Jasper's chest as he picked her up. _So many shops. So many outfits to try on. It was crazy._

Jasper chuckled and kissed her head as he carried her back to the cabin. "Sounds like a nightmare, really. I'll just have to pamper you tonight to make up for it, hmm?"

Amber nodded solemnly at Jasper's serious expression. After three seconds they both laughed together. _I love you._

Jasper smiled and kissed her softly as he stood on the porch with her. "I love you too."

{X}

Amber gently rubbed Leah's back, frowning at the wall she was staring at. Leah was crying into her shoulder, holding onto her tightly. Leah had been strong, keeping up a front around everyone else in her family. Seth had grown worried and asked Amber to come down, using a new video game as an excuse. Harry and Sue had greeted her, happy to see her though a little worried about their own daughter. Amber didn't notice the look Harry gave her. He knew who the Cullens were and they both knew the other knew the secrets.

"Amber? Leah? Would you two like some cookies? I just baked them."

Amber looked up at Sue and smiled sadly, shaking her head no.

Leah sat back and rubbed at her eyes, sighing softly. She smiled and took the tray from her mom. "Thanks, mom.."

Sue smiled and sat down beside the girls, kissing Leah's cheek. "It's going to be okay, Leah. This just means he wasn't the one."

Amber nodded, writing on the dry erase board she kept for cases like this. _You're going to find someone who would rather die than ever hurt you, Leah. I know it. You're such a great person the world is having trouble finding someone just as perfect to pair you with._

Leah smiled weakly at the both of them, "Thank you guys. I love you both.."

Amber smiled and gently hugged her friend. _I have to get going before Charlie worries. Text me if you need anything at all,_ okay. Leah nodded, turning to talk to her mom. Amber sighed and walked into the living room to see Harry in the kitchen, the smell of fish wafting to her nose. Amber saw him look at her and walked over.

Harry sighed softly as he watched her. "You know, don't you?"

Amber nodded softly as she bit at her lip. _I would never reveal your secrets, or theirs, to anyone. You know that right, Harry? I love all of you and them equally.._

Harry frowned but nodded slightly. "I know.. I just don't want you to end up hurt.."

Amber shook her head. _They wouldn't ever hurt me, Harry. They're all very nice people.._

Harry shook his head and went back to frying the fish. "The may seem like that now, Amber. I hope you're right, I do. But I don't think everything's going to end up like the fairy tale you think it is."

Amber frowned at his words. She didn't really expect him to be okay with her relationship with Jasper and it didn't bother her. She gently rubbed his back, tapping his shoulder to signal she was leaving. She walked outside and to her Jeep. She looked down the street to see Sam staring at her. Amber frowned softly as she held the eye contact. After a few seconds Sam turned and walked away, looking back at Leah's house with pain in his eyes one last time. Amber sighed and got in her car, driving back home.

{X}

The rest of the school year was a whirlwind to Amber. It seemed to drag on forever yet also managed to fly by. It confused her on how that worked exactly but it was over with and that's what mattered. Amber had only gotten closer with Jasper. They were completely in sync now. Jasper and Amber could have a conversation themselves now without sign language. Amber just used her emotions to be able to communicate with him. Amber was best friends with almost all of the Cullens, Edward was still just a friend. They could be around each other but they didn't really enjoy it. Amber thought it had to do with Bella. Bella's stuff had arrived that day, Amber putting it away for her sister. She had deep cleaned her room, washing all the sheets again and dusting.

Amber and Charlie were now waiting on Bella to arrive at the airport in Seattle. Amber looked up as an announcement came over the intercom saying her flight just landed. Amber looked over to see Charlie was already getting up. Amber scanned the crowd with her father while looking for Bella. Soon they saw her walking towards them. Amber smiled and waved at her, bouncing on her heels.

Bella walked over and smiled, hugging Amber while trying not to hurt her with the cactus she was holding. "Hey." She turned to Charlie and hugged him too. "I've missed you guys."

Charlie smiled and kissed the top of her head, heading outside with her. "We've missed you too, kiddo."

Amber smiled and managed to sneak a picture of the two in before walking beside Bella. She walked outside and jogged to her Jeep, unlocking it for the others. Charlie sat in the passenger seat while Bella sat in the back. Amber smiled and waited until they buckled in before heading home. She listened to the two catch up, some of the time being awkward. Poor Charlie wasn't really that great at communicating, Bella was probably still a bit worried about living in Forks permanently now. Amber sighed as she pulled up to their house. She got out and stretched, popping her back as she did. She saw Bella looking at her, grossed out. _I was the one who drove for six hours today, thank you._

Bella smiled and hugged her, kissing her cheek. "I'll make dinner. You relax."

Charlie smiled as he followed his children inside, "Amber already put away all your stuff if you want to change or anything."

Bella smiled and thanked Amber as she went upstairs. Amber smiled at Charlie, gently rubbing his arm. _I'm happy you finally get to have Bella here with you._

Charlie hugged her tightly, "You know you're just as much my daughter as Bella is, right Amber? I love you." He smiled at her nod. "It is good to have both my daughters together with me for good."

Amber smiled and nodded, going to her room. She fell down on the bed, not paying attention to anything only to land on someone. She shot up and saw she had just fallen straight onto Jasper. _What are you doing here?_

Jasper chuckled and pulled her back down beside him. "I was going to surprise you but you just fell on me. Are you tired?"

Amber nodded as she nuzzled into his chest. _So tired. My neck hurts too._

Jasper smiled and gently pushed her onto her stomach, "Then take a nap. I'm sure Bella will get you when dinner's done." He gently got some lotion on his hands and began massaging her shoulders, glad she had taken her jacket off. Her only being in a tank top made giving her a massage so much easier. He gently pressed down on the problem areas, grinning when Amber sighed in pleasure, closer to falling asleep each time. Even after Amber fell asleep he continued he knew she was fully relaxed. He kissed her forehead before going to talk to Charlie.

{X}

Amber saw Jacob pull up in Bella's new present, Billy in the passenger seat. Amber smiled and got Billy's wheelchair in the back while Jacob helped him out. She waved at the two when Billy was comfortably seated.

Billy smiled tightly at her, "Hey Amber. It's good to see you."

Amber smiled softly and nodded, gently patting his hand. She turned to Jacob and grinned, hugging him gently.

Jacob smiled and hugged her before letting go. "Hey! It's been a while since we've heard from you."

Amber sighed and nodded, rubbing her arm. She turned back when she heard Charlie and Bella.

Charlie smiled at Billy, "I heard you guys coming all the way down the road. Good to see you. Bella, your remember Billy Black."

Bella nodded softly, smiling down at him as she shook his hand. "Yeah. You're looking good."

Billy smiled as he shook her hand, "I'm still dancing. I'm glad you're finally here. Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told them you were coming."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Alright, keep exaggerating and I'll roll you right into the mud."

Billy turned around, rushing towards him, "Until I ram you in the ankles!"

"Yeah, bring it!"

Amber smiled at the two before turning around, motioning between the two teenagers. _Bella, this is Jacob Black._

Jacob managed to pick up bits of what she was saying. He turned to Bella and smiled, "Hey."

Bella nodded, a bit awkwardly, "Hey.."

Jacob smiled at her, "Yeah. We used to make mud pies when we were little."

"Right, I remember." Bella laughed softly with Jacob until she looked over at their fathers. "Are they always like this?"

Amber grinned and nodded. _Wait until game night._

Jacob chuckled softly, "It's getting worse with old age."

Charlie walked back over beside Billy, patting the old truck. "So, what do you think?"

Bella turned to him, tilting her head. "What?"

Charlie motioned to the truck. "Your homecoming present."

Bella looked at the truck and then him, "This?"

Charlie nodded, "Just bought it off Billy, here."

Billy nodded, patting the truck. "Yep."

Jacob motioned to the front of it, "I totally rebuilt the engine for you."

Bella looked at the truck and back at the four of them, "Come on! Oh my gosh!" She laughed as she got in, "This is perfect! You must be joking." She opened the door wider and hit Jacob in the side, "Oh, sorry!"

Amber snorted as she watched the two awkwardly interact.

Billy rolled back and smirked up at Charlie. "Told you she'd love it. I'm down with the kids." Amber laughed and patted Billy on the shoulder, giving him a thumbs up. "See, your daughter agrees."

Charlie rolled his eyes again. "Oh, yeah dude. You're the bomb."

Amber shook her head and smiled at the two. She turned to Charlie and signed to him so he could translate. _Tell Billy that whenever they're ready I'll drive them back to La Push, okay?_

Charlie nodded and told Billy what she said. "Yeah, it's no problem with her Jeep."

Amber saw Bella get out with Jacob, talking to him until Billy said they should be getting back. Amber waved at her sister. _I have to drive them back, I'll be back soon!_ Bella nodded and said goodbye to the Blacks before talking to Charlie about the truck. Amber smiled as she watched them before she opened the back hatch for Jacob, as well as the passenger door. The elder got to sit up front.

{X}

Amber woke up the next day and sighed, it was the first day of school. Amber got up and sighed as she went into her bathroom, getting ready. She decided against makeup and just changed into her outfit. It was supposed to be cool that day. She picked out a dark blue plaid shirt with white lace details. She had on black jeans, blue converse and had a white lace headband to keep her hair out of her face. Her blonde hair was loosely curling around her shoulders on its own so she left it alone. Amber walked into the kitchen to see Charlie sipping on his cup of coffee. She gently kissed his cheek and started the toast and then scrambling some eggs. Just as she finished cooking the sausage patties Bella walked into the kitchen. Amber smiled at her and turned the stove tops off. _Good morning! Excited?_

Bella groaned as she poured herself a glass of orange juice and another for Amber. "No." She looked back at Charlie and smiled. "Good morning."

Charlie smiled at the two of them, "I'll have mine to go, I need to get some work done."

Amber fixed a sandwich for him out of the toast, sausage and eggs, wrapping it in a napkin for him. _Okay, be careful, love you._

"Bye dad."

"Have a good day at school, you two!"

Amber laughed at Bella's expression as she fixed her own sandwich, sitting down to eat. _You'll have me and besides I'll have my boyfriend scare everyone else away if they bother you._

Bella smirked at her, "So that's going good I see?"

Amber blushed softly, nodding. _Yeah.. I love him. We've been dating for a year now. It doesn't seem like it. He bought me this really beautiful bracelet with amber gems in it. I cried and laughed._

Bella chuckled softly, "It's cute. I like it."

The two finished breakfast in comfortable silence before getting their stuff ready. Amber stood beside her Jeep as she watched Bella stand beside her truck. _Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?_

Bella shook her had no, "That's alright. I really do like the truck. It's sweet of him to buy it for me."

Amber smiled and nodded. _He insisted on paying for it himself. Though I may have helped Jacob buy new parts for it. I trust Jacob but if it breaks down or anything text me and I'll be there!_ Bella smiled and hugged her before getting in her vehicle. Amber nodded and got in her own, driving to school. She went a little slower so Bella could keep up and wouldn't get lost. Not that you could really get lost in the small town. Amber pulled into the school parking lot and instead of parking where she used to, she parked in the back where there was room for Bella to park next to her. She looked in her rear view mirror to see the Cullens watching them, looking very confused. Amber sighed and grabbed her bag, getting out. She saw Bella waiting on her by the back of her truck. Amber smiled at her, nudging her in the side. _Still okay?_

Bella nodded, though a bit slowly. She was nervous about going to a new school. "Maybe... No."

Amber grinned and linked her arm with Bella's, walking to the front doors. When she passed the Cullens she smiled and winked at Jasper. She blushed when he winked back. Bella of course didn't notice as she was trying to not to draw attention to herself. Amber lead Bella to the front office and waited outside on her quietly.

"Okay."

Amber turned to see Bella waiting on her, looking down at her schedule. Amber gently read over the classes and was sighed. She only had one class with Bella. _This sucks. I only have one class with you._ She began walking up the stairs and pointed down the middle hallway, _your first period is down there, third door on the left._

"Hey! You're Isabelle Swan right? I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place." Eric came up on the other side of Bella, grinning at her. He turned and saw Amber staring at him. "Oh cool, You're sisters. Well adopted." Amber glared at him and he got more nervous around them. "Umm.."

Bella looked at Amber and smiled, "It's okay. I'll be fine.. Go on to class."

Amber sighed as she looked at Eric before going down the left hallway. She walked into her first period and saw Jasper sitting at a table. She smiled when she saw him, feeling the rest of the world fade away. Amber walked over and sat down next to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

Jasper smiled down at her, "You're already annoyed. What happened?"

 _Oh just some guy who didn't want to be friends with me freshman year is all over Bella. He called her Isabelle. Stupid._

Jasper gently kissed her head. "At least she's going to be friends with someone besides her sister."

 _Yeah.. And you. If you have class with her make sure you sit with her. She's so nervous about today._

Jasper smiled and gently hugged her before getting his notebook out, he took notes mostly to keep up appearances, and sometimes to help Amber if she didn't understand something during class. Only since they had history first period his notebook would be full of the inaccuracies the teacher taught them.

Amber sighed as the teacher walked in, getting down to business immediately. Oh great.


	10. Chapter 10

Amber sighed as she looked down at the ugly gym uniform they all had to wear. And of course the gym coach split everyone up by gender. Because no guy could want to play volleyball or no girl could want to play basketball? Ugh. Amber spiked another volleyball, no one even trying to get it. She was strong, one of the most fit girls at the school but she didn't participate in sports. She didn't want to deal with all the competitiveness. Though she could crush them all in track if she tried. Amber watched as another ball went towards Bella. She managed to hit it but it went sideways, nailing Mike Newton in the back of the head. Good. Another guy Amber didn't like.

Bella rushed over to him, Amber following. "I'm sorry! I told them not to let me play."

Amber nodded, shrugging. Bella was not good with sports, at all. Amber noticed the dreamy look Mike got in his eyes and sighed. Everyone had Bella fever it seemed. Edward was going to have a blast.

Mike handed the ball back to Tyler Crowley, not even looking back at him. "Oh no, that's alright. You're Isabella right?"

Bella nodded, "Just Bella."

"Hey, yeah. I'm Mike, Newton."

"Oh. Nice to meet you.."

Jessica ran over, her ponytail flying as she stopped really close to Mike, "Oh! She's got a great spike, huh?"

Amber stared Jessica down as she stepped closer to her. _She didn't fucking spike the ball, Jessica. I could show you a real spike, to your face._

Bella gaped at her sister while the two in front of them just looked confused. "Uh.. Yeah.. Though my sister seems to be the best with spiking, not me. That was an accident."

Jessica looked at Amber warily before smiling at Bella, "I'm Jessica by the way. Hey, you're from Arizona, right?"

Bella nodded, able to almost feel how mad Amber was getting. "Yeah.."

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be like really tan?"

"Yeah.. maybe that's why they kicked me out."

Amber groaned and looked up at the ceiling. Oh lord, Bella. If she didn't stop talking to those two she was going to die. Jasper could bury her with his family. Amber watched as Mika laughed causing Jessica to laugh as well.

"That's so funny.."

Amber shook her head and turned on her heel, getting back in the game. When a ball came over the net she spiked it so hard the sound echoed through the room. The other team backed away, too afraid to even try and get it.

{X}

Amber leaned into Jasper's side as she finished the last slice of pizza Esme sent her. It was her favorite pizza. It had mushrooms, bell peppers, banana peppers, jalapenos, and onions on it. She didn't really care for meat on pizza. It was so good and Esme knew she loved it. So she sent it with the Cullens to not make the first day so horrible. It almost made up for how annoying Bella's new friends were. Almost.

Emmett chuckled as he watched Amber angrily finish the last slice. "You alright there, bear?"

Amber sighed and nodded, stretching out to relieve the tension in her muscles. Emmett had come up with the nickname bear for her when they went hiking in Tennessee. It came from him just goofing off and saying her name a lot in annoying tones, one time pronouncing it like Am-bear. So that was that. He's called her that ever since. Now the others started using it as well, except for Jasper. For Jasper it was always ma'am or darlin'. _These people are just annoying._

Rosalie nodded, "Someone else finally agrees."

Amber smiled as Rosalie and Emmett entered the cafeteria from the back doors, they had went out to their cars to get away from everyone for a while, and to get the pizza for Amber.

Alice smiled up at her, "I'm just glad I get to finally meet Bella!" She smiled and twirled ahead of them, walking inside the doors.

Amber smiled and held Jasper's hand. Jasper smiled down at her and kissed her cheek even though they were by the windows and everyone saw. Amber smiled and squeezed his hand, walking inside. Amber spotted Bella sitting next to Jessica and Angela. Amber walked over to them, Jasper standing beside her.

"That's Alice.. she's weird. Then that's Jasper and-"

Amber glared down at Jessica. _And me, yes. Are you going on another rant about the Cullens?_ Amber glanced up at Jasper and frowned, motioning to Jessica. _She was the one I almost punched in gym class._

Jasper turned to Jessica and narrowed his eyes. "My girlfriend would appreciate you being nicer to her sister, Bella. She would also appreciate if you would stop talking about her best friends. Thank you, have a nice day ma'am." He turned to Bella and smiled slightly. "Nice to see you again. I hope you have a nice day, Bella." He turned and gently lead his steaming girlfriend away from them.

Jessica gaped at their backs and turned to a laughing Bella. "Oh my gosh."

Bella smiled over at their table watching as Jasper managed to make Amber laugh. "They're cute together.. I met him last year when he came down to surprise Amber during our summer vacation together."

Jessica looked down at her tray to calm her heart. "It was such a surprise that fall when they showed up to school holding hands. She was the first person they talked too.. There was also a rumor that Amber broke up Alice and Jasper.." She looked over at them and quickly back to the table.

Bella frowned at her, "Alice and Jasper were never together. Alice just helped Jasper adjust to being adopted. Amber told me everyone here just came up with that on their own."

Jessica stared at her in shock before shrugging, leaning back in her seat. "I don't know. It's all weird."

Angela smiled, "I think it's sweet. They're so good together. He's really cheered up since they got together."

Bella smiled until she saw another man walk through, just as gorgeous as the rest of the Cullens, "Who's that?"

{X}

Rosalie shook her head as she looked down at Amber. "It's alright. They always talk about us."

Amber's hands were shaking as she signed back to her. _They're just jealous bitches. She's mad just because Edward rejected her. So now she's trying to insult you behind your backs. It's awful! And she called Alice weird, she probably would have called her worse if I hadn't stopped her. She almost started on Jasper, oh if she had!_

Jasper gently held her hands in his, kissing them as he made her calm down. "It's alright, darlin'. They don't matter and what they say doesn't matter. We all know it's not true."

Amber sighed and leaned into his side causing Alice to laugh. "We're going to have a spa day if you stay this stressed, Amber."

Amber smiled softly until she saw Edward walk by the window. Ooo. He was going to see Bella for the first time in person. Amber turned in her seat to watch Bella and Edward. Edward walked over to them and sat down at the other end of the table, his eyes staring at Bella. Bella kept looking back at him. Amber grinned over at Edward, ignoring his constipated expression. _You two are so obvious, gosh._

Edward stared at her and frowned, "Please don't make this more awkward."

Amber held up her hands before grinning at him. _Well I do have next period with the BOTH of you._

Edward groaned, rubbing his face as everyone else seemed to grin, well except Rosalie. She was not happy about Bella.

{X}

Amber was sitting behind Edward, watching him so she could have a front row seat to the action. She sat next to some girl, she was also in her art class so she seemed okay to be partners with. Amber looked up and saw Mike walk in with Bella. He went to his seat while Bella stood up front, walking in front of the fan.

"Oh, the other Ms. Swan."

Bella's hair flew from the breeze, it also causing her scent to drift to Edward. Edward tensed up and stopped breathing, covering his nose.

Amber watched him, wondering what was his deal.. Then she thought about it. Bella might smell amazing to him, especially since she's his mate. She looked up as Mr. Molina showed Bella to her seat next to Edward.

"Alright class, today we're going to be observing the behavior of planaria, AKA flatworms." He passed out two samples to each table. "What we're going to do..."

Amber didn't pay any more attention as she watched the two in front of her. Edward pushed the sample over to Bella with his knuckles, he couldn't even do that normally. Then Bella was freaking out because she thought she smelled bad. WHAT THE HELL EDWARD YOU'RE MAKING HER FEEL BAD.

Edward turned back to her and shrugged, motioning to his nose. Amber sighed as she shrugged too. **If you don't stop you're going to make her not like you. Then I'm not going to like you. Then I'm going to make your life hell.** Amber sighed and wrote down some notes on the flatworms, ignoring the tragedy happening in front of her. She looked up when Edward bolted from the class, just seconds before the bell rang. Amber looked up to see Bella standing between their desks

"Did I do something to him? Do I smell that bad?"

Amber sighed and shook her head, placing her stuff in her bag. _No. It's not your fault. Edward's just weird. Talk to him about it._

Bella shook her head, "I'm going to see if I can't be switched out.."

Amber frowned softly as she watched her, going to stop her but Bella quickly walked from the room, looking determined. Amber groaned and walked to her art class, maybe that would cheer her up.

{X}

Amber finished explaining what happened to the rest of the Cullens (minus Edward) what happened in Biology. Amber sighed as she leaned back in her chair, her book out so it looked like she was doing something at least. _Bella left to see if she could switch out of the class. She texted me saying Edward was there when she entered the office. He was trying to get out too. When the woman said all the classes were full he rushed out saying he had to endure it, knowing Bella could hear him. He was an ass!_

Alice smiled at her, gently patting her hand. "It will all be okay, Amber. Just give them time."

Amber sighed and gently held Jasper's hand, signing with the other. _I believe you, I just don't see how._

Rosalie frowned as she doodled on her notepad, "Maybe this is a sign that they shouldn't get involved. We already have one human involved. It's dangerous for her as it is.."

Emmett gently rubbed Rosalie's shoulders. "It's going to be okay babe."

Amber looked up at Jasper and smiled softly at him. _I'm glad we have two classes together at least._

Jasper nodded, hugging her softly. "Me too. Would you like to come over after school?"

Amber sighed as she shook her head no. _Bella and I are meeting Charlie at the diner after school. I also feel like Bella and I will need sister time tonight._

Jasper saw the bell was about to ring and kissed her forehead. "Alright, darlin'. Text me when you can."

Amber smiled and nodded, holding his hand as she walked with him to her car. He opened the door for her again and stole a kiss before letting her leave.

Amber got to the diner first and parked next to Charlie's cruiser in the back. She walked inside and saw her father sitting at the corner table. She sat down to his left and smiled at him. _Hey. Bella should be here soon. We didn't have the same last class._

Charlie smiled and nodded, "Okay. I already ordered for you."

Amber smiled and gently kissed his cheek in thanks as she sipped at her Dr. Pepper. Soon Bella showed up and sat down across from her, smiling slightly at the two of them. _Hey._

Charlie smiled at her, "How was your first day?"

Bella sighed, shrugging. "Alright."

The waitress came over and smiled at them, grinning when she saw Bella. "It can't be, can it? Bella? My, how you have grown. What can I get ya dear?"

Bella smiled shyly, ordering a double cheeseburger with fries and a coke. "Thank you."

The three talked about their days until the waitress came back with their food. She smiled at Bella again, "I still can't get over how much you've grown.. and how gorgeous."

"Hey Bella.." Amber turned to see Waylon Forge standing there, smiling down at Bella. "You remember me? I played Santa one year."

Charlie sighed softly, "Yeah, Waylon. She hasn't had a Christmas here since she was four."

Waylon grinned down at her, "I bet I made an impression though, didn't I?"

"You always do."

Bella laughed softly, "Butt crack Santa."

"Hey, kids love those little bottles though."

The waitress laughed, "I know." She gently nudged Waylon away to leave them alone. "Let the girl eat her Garden Burger." She leaned down, "As soon as you are done I will bring you your favorite, berry cobbler, remember?" She looked over at Charlie, "Your dad still has it." She smiled at Amber, "And Ms. Amber her gets strawberry cheesecake."

Amber grinned at her, forming a heart with her hands.

Bella smiled, "Thank you, that's great."

Amber smiled at the two and ate her fries happily. She was just glad they were all together again.

{X}

Amber stood with Bella every morning she waited on Edward so she wouldn't be alone. She knew he left to get away from her, she hated him for it. She tried to tell Bella to stop waiting on him but she never did. So Amber stayed with her.

The next week Charlie went to get some new tires, Bella's old tires were bald and ice was everywhere. It was a bad combination. So for a while Bella rode with Amber in the Jeep. It was a Jeep, she could handle it. Bella got up when she heard the truck pull in. Amber got up and followed her out, her bag on her shoulder. She saw Charlie get out and walk towards them only to be tugged down. She yelped as she slid when Bella pulled her down with her, both girls ending up on their asses.

Charlie quickly helped them up, chuckling. "You alright?"

Bella nodding, patting her butt. "I'm alright."

Amber nodded as she massaged her sore ass, giving them a thumbs up with the other hand.

Bella chuckled, "Ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated." Amber held her hands up in a hallelujah motion. That was something they both had in common, they were clutzs.

Charlie nodded and walked with them to the truck, "Yeah, that's why I had some new tires put on. Old ones were getting pretty bald.." Charlie looked at both of them, "Well, I'll probably be late for dinner. I gotta head down to Mason County. Security guard at the fishing mill got killed by some kind of animal."

Amber paused as she stopped beside her Jeep, some kind of animal? Was it a rogue vampire? One of the wolves.. No it wouldn't be one of the wolves.. It may have been an animal though. She was just over thinking things.

Bella frowned softly, leaning against her truck. "An animal?"

Charlie shrugged, "You're not in Phoenix anymore, Bells... Anyway, figured I'd lend a hand."

"Be careful."

 _Be careful and eat a good lunch, alright?_

Charlie smiled, "Always am.. I promise. Have a good day you two."

Amber waved as Charlie pulled out, heading down the road. Amber smiled at Bella before getting in her vehicle, driving ahead of her to school.

{X}

Amber walked into class behind Bella and paused. She smiled when she saw Bella walking over to Edward, he finally got his balls back. She smirked at the look he gave her. She sat down and got her paper out, waving hello to her partner. Things were about to get interesting again. Amber watched as Edward said his first word to her, Hello. He was growing up so fast. She snickered at the look he gave her again. Amber turned away and acted interested in the argument Mike and Eric were having. After Bella left class, still talking with Edward, Amber went to Art. When she sat down she grinned and signed to Alice quickly. _They're talking! He's doing so well on his own! It's so cute._

Alice grinned as she got out her sketchbook. "I told you so. I'm always right." Alice grinned and winked at her.

Amber smiled and began sketching the flowers on the table in front of them for the classwork. She was happy they were finally talking, maybe Bella could be as happy as she was with Jasper.

{X}

Amber sat down with Alice at their table in the library for study hall. She got out her phone and sighed when Charlie hadn't texted her back. She laid her phone on the table and stared out the windows at the rainy sky.

"Amber?"

Amber jumped when someone touched her back, nearly falling out her chair. Alice quickly held her, gently sitting her back in her chair. Amber looked over at Jasper's concerned face and sighed, slumping in her chair. _Sorry. I'm worried. Charlie went to Mason County to help on a case. Someone at a mill got killed and they claim it's an animal attack.._

Jasper gently held her hand, frowning softly. "He'll be alright Amber. He'll be with other cops."

Amber nodded softly, leaning into him. Soon enough with some gentle use of his powers she felt better. So by the time the bell rang she was excited to talk to Bella and what she and Edward talked about. She walked outside with Jasper and leaned against the Jeep since Bella wasn't out yet. Amber turned to Jasper and smiled, gently pulling him closer, leaning up to kiss him.

Jasper smiled and kissed her softly, running his fingers through her soft hair. They must have gotten lost in eachother's mouths because soon Amber heard lots of yelling. She turned her head and felt her whole world freeze. There was Tyler's van sliding right towards Bella. Amber broke free from when Jasper tried to hold her back and ran over there. It was a miracle she didn't slide on the ice herself. She ran around the van and gasped when she saw Edward holding Bella in his hands. He had stopped the van from crushing her. He looked up at Amber before he gently sat Bella down, running away.

Amber helped Bella up and gently looked her over, she appeared to be fine, thanks to Edward. Though he took a huge risk in revealing himself to her, maybe someone else. _Bella, are you okay?_

Bella took in her signs before nodding slowly, still looking around in shock. "Yeah.."

Amber turned as more people began to crowd around them, she stood in front of Bella and held out her arms, keeping them away from her until the ambulance arrived. She managed to see the Cullens driving away out of the corner of her eye.

{X}

Amber sat in a chair beside Bella's bed while they waited on the doctor. The nurse was checking her over and someone already called Charlie for them. She looked up when Charlie burst through the ER doors. "Bella?" He walked past Tyler and pointed at him, "You and I are going to talk." He turned back to Bella and looked her over, "Are you alright?"

Bella nodded, looking away from the nurse taking her blood pressure. "I'm fine, calm down.."

Charlie turned to Amber, looking her over. "Are you alright? Were you involved?"

Amber shook her head no, signing to him. _I was across the parking lot when it happened._

Charlie sighed softly, "At least you're both okay.."

Tyler looked over at them from his bed next to theirs, "I'm sorry Bella, I tried to stop."

Bella nodded, "I know, it's okay."

Charlie shook his head, "No. It sure as hell is not okay."

Bella sighed, "Dad, it wasn't his fault."

Charlie frowned, "You could have been killed, you understand that?"

"Yes.. but I wasn't so.."

Charlie looked back over at Tyler. "You can kiss your license goodbye."

Amber sighed and got up, going to close the curtain around them when she saw Carlisle. She smiled at him and waved him over.

Carlisle smiled and walked over to them, "I heard the Chief's daughters were here."

Charlie smiled softly, "Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle patted Charlie on the back as he passed him, "Charlie." He walked around so he was in front of Bella, "I got this one Jackie." The nurse nodded and handed over the clipboard to him. Carlisle read the chard and looked up at Bella. "Isabella.. Well Bella, it looks like you took quite a spill. How are you feeling?"

Bella nodded softly, "Good."

Carlisle held up his finger, performing a vision test. "Look here.. You might experience some post traumatic stress or disorientation but your vitals look good. No signs of any head trauma. I think you'll be just fine."

Tyler leaned over again, "I'm so sorry Bella, I really -"

Amber beat Charlie to the curtain and yanked it closed so they couldn't see each other.

Bella looked up at Carlisle, "You know it would have been a whole lot worse if Edward wasn't there. He knocked me out of the way."

Amber tensed up and looked down at her and then at Carlisle.

Charlie looked down at Bella and then at Carlisle, "Edward? Another one of your sons, huh."

Bella nodded, "Yeah. It was amazing. I mean he got to me so fast even though he was no where near me."

Amber gently rubbed Bella's arm before signing to her. _So are you sure you're not dizzy or anything? I mean Edward was walking towards you when Tyler spun out of control._

Bella frowned softly as she thought about it, she was sure Edward was next to Amber, all the way across the parking lot with Jasper. "I'm positive..."

Carlisle smiled at her, "It sounds like you were very lucky.." He smiled at Charlie before leaving to file the paperwork.

Amber held up a hand to signal she would be back and followed him out of the room. Carlisle stopped whenever he found Rosalie waiting on him. Amber stopped beside them and frowned. _She's really stubborn. She's not going to drop this. She seems fascinated by him now._

Rosalie frowned, looking down towards the ER. "This could go horribly wrong.. We could be in so much danger now because of what he did."

Carlisle sighed, "He did save her though. She could have been killed. She doesn't even have a scratch on her."

Amber flinched slightly from hearing it from a doctor. _I can try and keep her quiet about it but she's just going to get more curious.. If you guys would tell her so she knows why she can't talk about it.._

Rosalie shook her head quickly. "She's too curious! She could ruin everything."

Carlisle spotted Edward walking towards them, "What happened?"

Edward sighed as he saw Amber there too. "Tyler almost got hit by a car pulling out. He tried to get out of the way but his car lost traction and would have slammed into Bella and her truck. I didn't think about it and ran over there to stop it. She saw me push it away like it was paper.."

Rosalie frowned, "Do you realize what this means?"

Edward frowned at her, "What was I supposed to do?"

Amber looked back and froze. Bella was staring at them. _Bella is watching us._ They all four turned to see Bella leaning against the corner. Carlisle sighed and gently lead Rosalie away. Edward and Amber walked over to her. Amber smiled slightly. _I'm going to get my car. I'll meet you guys at home._

Bella frowned at her before nodding. "We're talking later."

Amber sighed but nodded, she waved at the two half-heartedly as she walked to the parking lot. She saw Jasper leaning against her Jeep and ran over to him. When he held out his arms she ran into them and laid her head on his shoulder. She took in a deep breath before exhaling, letting him calm her down.

Jasper gently smoothed her hair down, kissing the top of her head. "It's going to be okay, Amber. Bella is safe and that's what matters."

Amber frowned and looked up at him. _You're not leaving, are you? Because Bella found out? Rosalie was freaking out in there._

Jasper held her tightly, kissing her forehead. "No. We're not leaving, darlin'."

Amber sighed and leaned into him again, her headache going away now that he was sharing his calm emotions with her. _Would you drive? I'm not feeling comfortable with it right now._

Jasper nodded, gently tilting her head up so she would look him in the eyes. "Of course, darlin'. Anything you want." He smiled and kissed her softly.

Amber smiled and gently kissed him back before getting in the passenger side, tossing him the keys.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well. This is going to be another game-changing chapter. I foreshadowed at some major events that are going to happen as well.**

 **marissamtz03: Thank you! Thought Bella and Amber's relationship is going to be very different from how most people think it's going to go. I love Twilight but I have some problems with the Bella/Edward relationship dynamic. You'll definitely see that being a problem between the siblings.**

* * *

Amber sat on Bella's bed, listening to her describe what happened that evening. Bella also told her about the conversation with Edward after she left. How she would be dissapointed. So they weren't going to tell her. Amber sighed and rubbed her face, her headache was back. Why was she in the middle? She hated this. _You really can't talk to anyone else about this, Bella. It can cause tons of trouble, okay? I know you won't but you have to promise._

Bella pinky promised her, frowning softly. "You know what's going on."

Amber nodded softly, looking down at the purple bed sheets. _Yes but it's not my secret to tell. I will gladly talk to you about it after you know.. but I can't tell you._

Bella frowned as she watched Amber, "Alright.. I get that.."

Amber smiled slightly at her, feeling horrible for not being able to tell her. _I'm sorry, Bella. All I can tell you to do is to not give up. If you look hard enough you'll figure it out, you're really smart._

Bella sighed and nodded, falling back on her bed. "Tomorrow. I'm too tired."

Amber smiled and laid back beside her, staring up at the dark ceiling. She was tired too. She turned and hugged Bella, smiling softly.

Bella smiled softly and gently rubbed her back, "You know I'm not mad, right?"

Amber nodded as she got up, stretching out her back. _I know. I'll see you tomorrow. Field trip day, woo._

Bella chuckled softly and waved, turning her light off. Amber smiled and went to her room, falling asleep as soon as she laid down.

{X}

Mr. Molina was gathering everyone together, "I need your permission slips please!"

Amber looked over to see Bella looking down at the glass on the parking lot, right where she almost got hit. Amber gently touched her hand, tilting her head. _Are you alright?_

Bella nodded softly, watching as Edward, Alice and Jasper walked towards the buses. "Your boyfriend is waiting on you."

Amber frowned softly and gently tugged her with her. Then Mike popped up in front of Bella. Amber sighed and shook her head, walking over to the Cullens. She got on the other side of Jasper and held his hand tightly.

Jasper smiled down at her, "Everything alright, ma'am?"

Amber shivered and smiled at him, nodding softly. It was now. She followed him onto the bus, sitting in the back. She sat against the aisle, Alice and Edward to her left. Amber turned to Alice and signed to her. _Bella's determined to find out.. Just a heads up. I told her I couldn't tell her anything so you don't have to worry about that._

Edward frowned softly and looked away, "Like I said.. she better enjoy disappointment."

Alice rolled her eyes. "It'll be okay."

Jasper smiled softly and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close. He gently laid his head on hers, closing his eyes. "You need to stop worrying so much."

Amber sighed before leaning back into him, smiling softly. _I know. I just worry about her._

"She'll be fine. She's a lot like you."

Amber smiled and turned around, kissing his cheek. She leaned into him and took a short nap during the bus ride. When they arrived she followed him and Alice through the greenhouse they were visiting, Edward taking up the rear. Anna wasn't paying attention to the greenhouse, more paying attention to Jasper's face. That's when she tripped over a mat laid down on the ground.

Jasper wrapped an arm around her waist, catching her easily. He smiled down at her, his lips turned up at the corner. "You should be more careful, ma'am."

Anna grinned up at him as she straightened up. _I'm always clumsy though._

Jasper chuckled softly as he held her hand, walking with her again. "And I'll always be there to catch you."

Alice grinned at them, cooing at how cute they were. "So cute."

Anna rolled her eyes, smiling softly. _Oh shush._ After the little tour the three of them waited on Edward. Alice turned when they heard him coming.

Edward was walking beside Bella, frowning. "We shouldn't be friends."

Bella frowned back at him, "You really should have figured that out earlier. I mean why didn't you just let the van crush me and save yourself all this regret?"

Edward stared down at her, "You think I regret saving you?"

"I can see that you do and it's just.. I don't know why."

"You don't know anything."

Alice decided to step in then, literally. She stepped in between the two of them, smiling at Bella. "Hi! Are you going to be riding with us?"

Edward frowned and turned around, "No, our bus is full."

Amber gaped at the back of Edward's head and then looked at Bella. _Oh hell no._ She turned to Bella and frowned. _You can get on if you want. I'll kick someone off, but he's lying._

Bella shook her head, "It's fine, Amber.. I'll ride back with Jessica."

Amber frowned and stared at her before she let Jasper gently lead her onto the bus. Amber fell into her seat, glaring over at Edward. If it wouldn't hurt her instead she would punch him in the face. The fucking bastard. She saw Edward twitch and turn, glaring at her. She tensed up and went to lean over to attack him. Then she felt arms around her waist holding her close while he growled. He fucking growled at Edward. It shouldn't have turned her on but it did. It made her feel safe, like nothing could touch her but also like she was the one who wanted to attack him.

Edward glanced at them both before turning and looking away. "Sorry."

Alice watched them both and sighed softly. "Family bonding time."

Amber snorted and turned back to see Jasper still glaring at Edward. Amber gently caressed his cheek, frowning softly.

Jasper looked down at her and relaxed. He gently nuzzled her, kissing her neck softly. Not in a sexual way but more of a comforting way. "I'm sorry. I'm very protective over you."

Amber smiled softly and gently ran her fingers through his hair. She knew and it was okay. She knew it was because of the Major and it was part of him. It didn't bother her.

{X}

Amber followed Bella in the kitchen, both of them setting their bags down roughly.

Charlie looked up at them curiously before turning to Bella, "Your mom called."

Amber sighed as she sat down beside Charlie, leaving the seat across from him for Bella. Bella still hadn't called Renee back then.

Bella picked up the empty plate and trash on the table, putting it away. "It's your fault for telling her about the almost accident."

Charlie sighed, "Maybe you're right. She always did know how to worry." He looked a bit sad as he remembered them being together. "But... she's changed, too. She seems happy. Phil sounds all alright."

Bella nodded softly, "He is.." She sighed and walked upstairs, frowning softly.

Amber frowned at the picture Bella glanced at as she went to her room. It was Charlie and Renee's wedding photo. Amber went to look away when it shattered and fell to the floor. Amber stared at it for a second before looking at Charlie. _Uh. I got it._ Amber got up and gently placed the frame on the counter, sweeping up the shattered glass.

Charlie frowned and saved the photo, throwing the frame away. "I wonder what happened.. Maybe the back was getting lose and it fell."

Amber narrowed her eyes at the glass shards she tossed in the trash can. Doubtful. Stuff like that had been happening since her last birthday, when she turned sixteen. Nothing ever big happened except.. The anniversary of her parents death.. She went out into the forest. She cried and took her anger out on a tree. It was massive, shooting up into the sky. When she tried to scream out she felt her anger swell in her body. She felt the earth shake around her and opened her eyes. Every tree around her had fallen, forming a perfect circle around her of destruction.

"You alright, kiddo?"

Amber looked up at Charlie. He looked really concerned for her. _Yeah. Just had a long day._

Charlie nodded, "I understand that.. How about we order pizza for dinner?"

Amber smiled and nodded. _The usual?_

Charlie nodded, "I'll call it in."

Amber nodded softly and went to her room, laying down on her bed. She grabbed her phone and groaned to herself softly. What if she told Jasper and he freaked out. She shook her head and texted him quickly before she lost confidence.

 **Amber (To Jasper) : Jasper, I need to talk to you about something. I need you to not freak out, okay?**

Amber stared at her ceiling as she waited on her phone to buzz on her stomach. A minute later she felt it.

 **Jasper (To Amber) : I promise not to, freak out, darlin'. What's wrong?**

Amber bit her lip as she typed out what was going on. She didn't even know what she wanted Jasper to say. She wanted to just tell someone and they not think she was crazy.

 **Amber (To Jasper) : Ever since my last birthday some strange things have been happening.. I've made photo frames crash and break before impact. During the anniversary of my parents death this year.. I went to the woods. I was really angry, super angry. I screamed, or tried to, and every tree around me fell down in a circle... One time someone in the diner was talking about my parents, they said they should have paid more attention.. I was so angry and next thing I know the kitchen caught fire, they had to call the fire department. I'm not crazy, right?**

"Amber, Bella! Pizza's here!"

Amber nervously glanced at her phone and left it on her bed, going to the living room. Charlie had a Jason movie in the DVD player, the pizza boxes on the table and pop waiting on them. Amber smiled softly and sat on the edge, leaving the middle for Bella. She reached over and filled her plate with the amazing pizza.

Bella came down and smiled when she saw the set up. She got a plate and curled up in between the other two. "This is nice.. I think we all needed this.."

Charlie smiled and hit play, nodding. "Yeah. I think we did."

Amber smiled and watched her favorite movie, ate her favorite food and relaxed with her family, her phone laying forgotten in her room.

Three hours later they all sluggishly went to their rooms, tired and full from over eating pizza. They were happy and relaxed though. Amber was until she heard someone knocking on her window. Amber nervously peeked behind her curtain and saw Jasper. Amber frowned until she remembered she forgot about her phone. Shit. Amber unlocked her window and slid it up, stepping back.

Jasper stepped into her room, sitting on her bed as he watched her. "So.. Why didn't you text me back?"

Amber looked down at her phone and saw all the texts from him. She sighed and rubbed her arms as she looked back at him, sure he could feel how she felt. She was nervous, afraid, worried. _If I didn't read your messages I could pretend I didn't tell you that. Then we had movie night and I chose to leave my phone._

Jasper sighed softly and gently pulled her onto his lap, holding her gently. He rested his forehead against hers, his eyes looking into hers and spoke softly. "Amber. I love you more than I could express to you. You should never be scared to tell me anything. I will always be here for you. I will never make fun of you or not believe you, darlin'."

Amber took in a shaky breath before nodding softly.

Jasper smiled softly before gently rubbing her back. "Now.. What I told you is that you might not be fully human, darlin'." He kissed her cheek softly, using his powers to keep her calm. "I've heard of witches who had trouble like this.. I think after their 16th birthday their powers start to form."

Amber frowned as she looked up at him. A witch? Her parents never mentioned anything.. Though her mother did sometimes talk about a part of the family she never wanted to see again.. something about winter. Amber bit her lip as she looked back at him. _A witch? I guess since you're real witches could be too.. but it's just very strange for me to be one.._

Jasper nodded, gently stroking her hair. "A bit unexpected, yes. A problem, no. This doesn't change anything Amber. You just have powers now."

Amber leaned into his touch happily. _Thank you for coming over.. I feel a lot better now._

Jasper smiled and kissed her softly. "I'm glad."

{X}

Amber sighed as she sat on the beach, watching some of Bella's friends paddle out into the water. There were some crazy waves and some day she would love to try surfing but not with these people. She only came so she could drive Bella. She didn't trust her with anyone else and she knew the way.

"Amber! Hey!"

Amber turned as saw Jacob walking up to her, two of his friends behind him. Sam and Embry. Amber smiled and got up, Sam holding out his hand for her. She nodded at him and waved at the three of them.

Jacob smiled and gently hugged her before stepping back. "So, what are you up to?"

Amber rolled her eyes and motioned back to the vehicles parked behind them. _Bella._

Jacob recognized Bella's name and grinned. "Your sister's here?"

Amber laughed softly and motioned for them to follow, walking back up to the parking lot. She walked over to the other side of Bella, tapping her on the shoulder.

Bella turned to her and then saw the three boys who followed Amber. "Jacob!" She smiled at him softly. She smiled and introduced everyone, "Guys this is Jacob."

Amber rolled her eyes. _Sam and Embry._

Bella smiled ruefully at her sister, "And Sam and Embry." She turned to Jacob and smirked, "Are you stalking me?"

Jacob shook his head, laughing. "No. You're on my rez, remember?" He saw the surfing gear the others had and looked back at Bella. "Are you surfing?"

Bella shook her head quickly, "Definitely not."

Amber smirked and nodded, Bella would definitely not do well with surfing.

Jessica teased her, "Keep her company. Her date bailed."

Eric popped up, frowning as he looked over at Bella. "What date?"

Jessica looked over at him, "She invited Edward."

Amber groaned and moved over next to Sam. She looked up at him and knew the look in his eye. Yeah he knew why Edward didn't show up.

Angela smiled at them, "I think it's nice she invited him. No one ever does."

Mike shook his head, "That's because Cullen's a freak."

Sam crossed his arms, "You got that right."

Bella looked over at him, confusion on her face. "You know them?"

Sam looked away, glaring down at the ground. "The Cullens don't come here."

Amber shook her head and gently pulled Sam away, Embry following them. Amber got out her phone, typing a memo to show him. _Sam.. You know I'm dating one of them, right?_

Sam gently took her phone and read it, handing it back. He glared down at the sand as he walked with her. "Yes. We all know." He looked at her and frowned. "You know."

Embry frowned at her, crossing his arms. "You know and you're with him?"

Amber sighed softly and nodded, running her fingers through her loose hair. She typed out another message quickly. _Yes. Bella is trying to figure out Edward's secret too..._

Sam read it over and stared her down. "Do you know what's going to happen when they bite her, or you?"

Amber nodded slowly. Jasper had filled her in one day to the full story, connecting the rest of the missing pieces from the stories she heard on the reservation. There would be war between the wolves and the Cullens. _That's why they're not going to bite anyone._

Embry shook his head, walking away with Sam. "We'll see, Amber. We'll see."

Amber sighed and walked back. As she was walking she saw Jacob and Bella walking down the beach ahead of her. Amber groaned softly and got in her Jeep, driving to check up on Seth and Leah.

{X}

Amber was reading an article on witchcraft while Bella was researching her own thing. Amber suspected it was about Edward. Amber leaned her head back against the wall until Bella turned to her. _Bella.. I can't tell you._

Bella nodded. "I know. It's stupid but I know. What did the Quileute legends say about the Cullens."

Well shit. _That they were the enemy. To stop anymore wars they drew up a peace treaty. The Cullens stay off of their property and they won't reveal their secret to the pale faces._

Bella frowned, "I need more than that."

Amber sighed and rubbed her head before signing back to her. _This is pretty close to me just telling you.. though they did call them the cold ones._

Bella's eyes lit up and she turned around, typing away on her computer.

Amber groaned and turned back to her own research. Generally witches were a family, the power being passed down through the generations.. So it had to be one of her parents. Which one? Amber came across elemental magic.. It matched with her powers. She turned to the cactus on the dresser to her left. She held out her hand and focused solely on it. She tried to imagine it growing larger. Nothing happened for a while and she almost gave up. Then just as she got frustrated it grew taller, spreading out with more branches, a flower forming on the top. Amber stared at it and then at her hands. She shook her head and shut her laptop, shoving it away from her.

"Hey, you okay?"

Amber looked up at her and nodded quickly. _Yeah. Fine. Need something?_

Bella pointed to the bookstore on her laptop. "There's a bookstore in Port Angeles I need to go to."

Amber nodded softly. _How about we both go tomorrow after school? It need to look up some books too.._

Bella nodded, writing down the address and directions to the store. "Sounds good. Thanks Amber."

Amber got up, carrying her laptop in one arm. She smiled and gently rubbed Bella' shoulder before going to her room.

{X}

Amber waited in the front of the store on the others. She was sitting on a couch outside the waiting room area. She sighed as she looked out the windows, it was going to get dark out soon and it had been raining. Unlike earlier that day. It was clear and the sun was shining, meaning the Cullens stayed home. So Amber was alone all day. Now Bella had to agree to be there for Angela and Jessica with their dress shopping.

"Ready to go?"

Amber got up to see Bella frowning softly at her. She nodded and walked outside with her. _Yeah. They're not done are they?_

Bella shook her head, getting into the Jeep with Amber. "No. I told them we'd meet them at the restaurant after we get our books."

Amber sighed thankfully and drove a few blocks over to the bookstore. There wasn't any parking out front of the store so Amber found a close parking lot. She got out and frowned at how empty it was. She walked closer to Bella as they walked across the street and down to the store. When they walked in they split up to find the books they needed. Amber found a bunch of books in witches and witchcraft. She grabbed five and headed to the counter. She saw Bella checking out ahead of her. She paid for her books and carried the bag with Bella's in it too. _I'm so hungry, can we go now?_

Bella laughed softly and nodded, walking back towards the car with her. "Yes, we can go now."

The shop was up on a hill and they had to go down an alley and up the stairs to get there. So on the way back they saw two guys walk buy. Amber narrowed her eyes as they stopped, walking down the tiny alley.

Bella frowned and turned around, slipping her hand into Amber's. She began walking back and turned to their right, through another lot.

"Hey, where you running too?"

Bella turned to look at the two behind them while Amber glared at the three in front of them.

"There they are!"

Amber shook her head and went to walk right past them, only the men boxed them in.

"Whoa, where are you going?"

"Yeah, where are you going?"

They kept bumping them around until Amber got mad. Bella was grabbed again and she punched a guy in the crotch, "Don't touch me!"

Amber saw one of the guys go to grab Bella. She was shaking at how mad she was. It felt like that night when she set the kitchen on fire, only stronger. Now they were threatening Bella. Her sister. Her family. Amber held out her hands and instantly all the guys were thrown back on the ground. Amber gaped at what happened before hearing car tires squealing.

Bella looked at the car and then back at Amber, "What was that?! Amber?"

The silver Volvo drove right up to them, both doors flying open. Jasper and Edward both shot out, running to their mates.

Jasper held Amber to him, glaring at the men while growling softly. Edward gently pushed Bella behind him, "Get in the car with your sister! Go!"

Jasper held onto Amber while he projected fear onto the men around them while Edward glared at them. The men were shaking until they all ran away, afraid for their lives. Jasper looked down and frowned, "Amber.. you're pale.. and shaking.."

Amber frowned and reached up to her head. It was throbbing and it ached all over. _I don't feel good._

Jasper picked her up, frowning down at her. "We'll get you to Carlisle, okay?"

Amber felt something wet on her face and realized she had a nose bleed.

Edward groaned and backed away from them quickly. "Great."

Jasper quickly wiped her nose with his sleeve, getting in the backseat. "Bella, do you have any tissues?"

Bella turned around and saw her sister's nose bleeding. "Y-yeah." She dug in her purse and handed some to Jasper.

Jasper thanked her and held one to her nose. "Okay Edward."

Edward got in the car and began driving. "Where's Amber's Jeep, Bella?"

Bella took a deep breath before pointing down the road, "In the parking lot to the right." The car ride to the parking lot was silent until they got there. Jasper got out, getting Amber's keys from her pocket. "Bella, I'll drive straight to our house and Carlisle will take care of her. I'll drive her back home after that, so don't worry."

Bella nodded slightly, "O-okay."

Jasper gently sat Amber in the passenger seat, buckling her in before driving back to Forks. Amber hadn't responded to him since her nose started bleeding. She wasn't unconscious yet but she was almost there. "Amber, darlin'. Talk to me. What's going on?" He saw Amber use her powers, sending the men flying. He suspected that was what was causing her to feel bad.

Amber groaned and covered her eyes as the street lights make her head throb more. _I don't know.. I think I used my powers too much. They've always came out in accidents but this was on purpose. I wanted to hurt them._

Jasper gently held her hand in his, "It's going to be okay." He got his phone and called his father. "Carlisle, It's Amber. She needs your help." He listened to him saying he was at the police station. Crap. He was sure she didn't want Charlie knowing about her powers. "Carlisle.. She used her powers and he can't know." He listened to him before hanging up. He looked over and frowned seeing she was holding her head, groaning softly. He quickly sped up and pulled into the police station.

Jasper got out and gently carried Amber inside. He nodded at the people who looked at them unusually. He saw Carlisle and Charlie waiting by an interrogation room, probably for Carlisle to examine Amber. "Charlie."

Charlie managed a tight smile as he held the door open for him. "Jasper." He turned to his daughter when she was sat down, gently stroking her hair, "Amber, hey. How are you feeling?"

Amber looked up at him and frowned softly. He couldn't figure out what really happened. _I feel like shit but better than earlier._

Charlie frowned as he watched her, looking over at Jasper who looked just as upset. "What happened?"

Jasper sighed softly and came up with a remixed tale of how some guys tried to take advantage of them. Amber beat one up but got punched in the nose and fell to the ground. Then he and Edward got rid of the rest. Edward was taking Bella home but Jasper rushed Amber back so Carlisle could see her.

While the other two were talking outside the room Carlisle gently tilted her head up, examining her nose before doing some normal reflex and visual tests. "So besides a nosebleed what other symptoms do you have?"

 _My head was throbbing after it happened.. Now it's just a pressure on my head. It's like a minor sinus headache now. My nose hasn't been bleeding for a while._

Carlisle nodded and sighed softly, "Jasper told me about your conversation.. He only told me though in case something happened like this. I believe your body isn't used to you actually using your powers so this may happen for a while."

Amber nodded before looking up at Carlisle. _I saw crime scene photos and everyone is busy here.. Charlie looked upset, more than me being hurt. What happened?_

Carlisle turned so he was blocking the view to Amber. _Waylon Forge was attacked. They found his body in the woods near his place. It's another animal attack._

 _The same as before..._

 _Yes._

Amber nodded and got down, leaning into Carlisle gently. _I'm going to stay with Charlie. He shouldn't be alone right now._

Carlisle walked with her outside the room, Jasper and Charlie turning to them. "Amber's just fine, though she wishes to stay here with you Charlie. Just make sure you both get some rest tonight, okay?" He smiled at them both before patting Charlie's shoulder on his way out.

Charlie looked between the two and smiled slightly. "I'll be at my desk." He turned and walked off to give them some privacy.

Amber gently held his hand, squeezing it tightly. _Thank you for showing up. And bringing me back here so quickly._

Jasper smiled and gently rubbed his thumb over her hand. "No need, ma'am. I just hope you feel better soon. I'll get a ride back with Carlisle.. and Edward's outside with Bella."

Amber nodded, kissing his cheek before going to Charlie's desk. She sat in the extra seat he brought over, looking at the crime scene photos. She sighed softly and hugged her father, resting her cheek against his.

Charlie smiled softly. "I know, kiddo."

Bella walked over and sat on his desk, watching the two of them sadly. "I'm sorry about Waylon."

Charlie smiled sadly, nodding. "I've known him going on thirty years.."

They could see how torn up he was and it broke their hears. Bella gently put her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it softly.

Charlie squeezed her hand, looking up at her. He got up and sighed softly, "We're going to get to the bottom of this, girls. However." He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a can of pepper spray. He handed it to Bella. "I want you to have this. Amber has one, though she didn't use it. Promise me you will."

Bella frowned softly, "That's probably not a good.."

Amber shook her head quickly at her from behind Charlie. _Just take it. He needs reassurance we're okay right now._

Bella smiled at him, "I promise dad."

Charlie smiled at them both, "Alright, let's go home. Let me just get my coat."

Bella and Amber walked outside only to watch as Waylon's body was loaded into an ambulance, his feet were hanging out of the sheet because his legs were bent unnaturally. Amber looked over and saw Bella looked sick. Amber gently handed her the keys to her Jeep. _Drive for me? My head is killing me?_

Bella nodded and got in the Jeep with her. When they were on the way home Bella glanced over at her and back to the road. "Are you going to tell me what happened back there?"

Amber looked out the window, sighing softly. She turned back to her sister and nodded a yes to her, adding the sign for later quickly.

Bella leaned back in her seat, "Alright. After you feel better. But you better tell me."

Amber nodded, gently rubbing her leg to show she understood. She looked back out the window and screamed in her mind. She didn't want anyone else to find out but now Bella wasn't going to drop it. She felt bad for Edward now, and that was pissing her off.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Tanner Clark_ : Thank you! You'll find out about the last part in the next chapter actually!**

 ** _Silentmayhem_ : That means a lot actually! Thank you! Honestly, I love Twilight but I don't like either Edward or Bella. I try not to outright bash them but it's hard. I mostly focused on Amber's feelings toward them when I write.**

 ** _Miniluce_ : Thank you! We're just getting started. After Twilight the major drama starts.**

 ** _CheckAlexa/aandm20_ : You both brought up similar points. I messaged CheckAlexa back but I'll also address it here for everyone else if you were curious as well.**

 **1.) The witch thing was introduced when I was halfway through the story. I went back and added it in the story. I tried to make it fit better but I guess it didn't work out that well. I'm going to work more on it as I update the story on here.**

 **2.) In regards to Amber's powers, Since it was a last minute change to some of the story it was a little hard to mix in with the story I already had. Amber's powers are different from normal witches. I'm not going to go too deep into this right now. It will give away major plot details later in the story. So you'll just have to be patient. As for Amber's struggles that will also be explained later. I really can't explain this right now but it does make sense as to why her struggles aren't the same.**

 **3.) Dani, the Dachshund. This is embarrassing honestly, I forgot about her. I realized this much later and I tried to add her back in the story. I almost cried when I realized what I did. My brain works at hyper speed when it comes to my stories and sometimes I overlook things. I'm going to keep an eye out in future chapters.**

 **4.) Amber getting ill was a part I really wanted to incorporate. It showed that Amber is close with (almost) everyone in the Cullen family. Esme got to take care of her. Rosalie and Alice teamed up to cheer Amber up and to keep her company. Jasper was there as much as possible to stay with her. It also showed that Charlie trusted the family enough to let them stay over with Amber. Especially where he didn't even take Amber to a doctor, he called Carlisle. Carlisle of course rushed over because everyone loves Amber.**

 **5.) In regards to Amber's arm fracture. I'm not perfect. I forget about things some time. To rectify this. Amber probably would have kept her cast on for a while. I didn't see that as an important part of the story and my brain just skipped over it I guess.**

 **6.) For this story the OC is named Amber. In my Transformers Prime story my OC is Anna. They're really similar so sometimes I mix them up, especially where I'm currently working on Silent Romance again.**

 **7.) The reason why Rosalie hates Bella and not Amber is not because of fertility. Rose isn't so shallow she'd hate every person on earth who is fertile. That demeans her as a person, I think at least. Rosalie hates Bella because Bella is choosing to selfishly throw away her human life for no reason. Rosalie doesn't wish anyone to become like them and has a hard time accepting the fast that Bella is just selfishly choosing to do so. The reasons why this doesn't apply to Amber are hidden throughout the story and will make sense later.**

 **Now since that is all taken care of, here's the next chapter! This is the start of the juicy part of Twilight. I got so excited writing this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Amber stood beside Bella on the school lawn the next day. Bella had figured it out last night, Amber could tell by the fierce look in her eyes. Bella told her she was waiting to talk with Edward about it. Amber heard the bell ring and saw Edward walk out one of the buildings. He saw them and walked over to them. Amber patted them both on the shoulder and walked off. She saw Jasper waiting by the building and leaned into his side when she got to him. _She figured it out._

Jasper watched Bella and Edward walk into the forest before back down at Amber. "Are you feeling okay, darlin'?"

Amber nodded, gently lacing her fingers with his. _I feel fine today. Maybe not when Bella's going to give me a headache about keeping secrets later. Mine and yours._

Jasper smiled softly and kissed her head. "It'll be okay."

Amber smiled and followed him to study hall. _I hope so._

{X}

Amber was rinsing her Jeep while Bella was washing hers, deciding to do it together. Jasper and Edward were just watching them, well Edward was. Jasper helped do the rims, tires and interior for Amber. Amber had let Dani play outside since she wouldn't run off, and she had Jasper there to catch her if need be.

"Come over to my house tomorrow."

Amber bumped her head on the top of her car, wincing as she looked over at her sister. _Oh god._

Jasper chuckled and kissed her head as he helped her out of the car, "You okay, clumsy?" Amber pouted at him before she leaned over her seat, watching the other couple. Jasper chuckled as he did the same, though he was laying on her instead. "Eavesdropping, hm?"

Amber rolled her eyes, smiling softly. _Shush._

"Your house. With your family?" She watched Edward showing off some more and Bella being flustered. "But... what if they don't like me?"

Oh. Rosalie won't. Doesn't. She will hate it. Everyone else will love it. And Edward was glaring at her now. Oops.

Edward chuckled as he watched Bella, "You're worried, not because you'll be in a houseful of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you?"

Bella sighed, looking unamused. "I'm glad I amuse you." She then laughed softly as Dani ran over to them, grabbing a rag and running off with it. "Dani!"

Amber looked back as Jasper got off her, her focus back on him instead of the awkward couple next to them. Jasper looked down at her and sighed softly. "Billy and Jacob black. We need to go. Just come on over after school tomorrow."

Amber nodded and kissed him softly before he and Edward walked to their car. Amber turned to see Billy and Jacob moving towards Bella. She waved before running over to Dani and gently putting her back in the house so she wouldn't run off. Afterwards she walked back over to the others.

Bella smiled at the two, "Come to visit your truck?"

Jacob smiled at her and then at the truck, "It looks good, you got that dent out."

Billy chimed in, grinning. "Actually we came to visit your flat screen. First Mariners game of the season. Plus, Jacob here kept bugging me to come visit you." He winked at the two girls.

Amber grinned and winked at Jacob. _He means you Bella_. Bella looked as embarrassed as Jacob.

Charlie pulled up and got out, holding two six packs of beer. "Pale ale."

Billy grinned, holding up a brown paper bag. "Harry Clearwater's fish fry."

Charlie grinned and headed inside with everyone. He turned on the TV and turned to the right channel.

Billy looked up at Charlie, "Any luck with the Waylon case?"

Charlie frowned as he looked away from everyone. "We found a footprint out at the crime scene today. A bare, human footprint.."

Amber looked over at Billy's face. He didn't look surprised. Bella looked horrified.

"A human did that?"

Jacob frowned, "A crazy person, walking around barefoot this time of year."

Charlie looked over at him, "Spread the word out at the rez, will ya? Keep the kids out of the woods."

They had their own protectors. They were fine.

Billy nodded and looked at the two girls. "Will do. Don't want anyone else getting hurt."

Amber sighed softly and nodded, gently rubbing her arms. She knew he wasn't trying to hurt them, he was just worried for them. Anyone would be. They were dating vicious killers, the very beings his people killed to protect their own from. Amber put on a smile and gently rubbed Billy's shoulder. _Let me fix you guys some plates._

Charlie translated for her and Billy handed her the bag, "Thank you, dear."

Amber winked at Jacob who was left alone with Bella. She laughed to herself at Jacob and Bella's awkward conversation. They would have been cute together.

{X}

Amber smiled as she watched Esme, Rosalie and Carlisle cooking for her and Bella. Esme was excited to feed more than one person this time, and to get to know Bella. Rosalie handed a fork out to Amber with some salad on it, "Try this."

Amber took the fork and tasted the salad. It was really good but it needed just a bit more dressing. _Just a little bit more dressing and it's perfect._ Rosalie smiled softly and poured some more dressing in the bowl, tossing the salad to mix it thoroughly.

Emmett had cut everything for everyone so he was sitting next to Amber watching his mate happily. He looked over and winked at Amber. "I bet you're happy there's no more secrets, right?"

Amber smiled and nodded. Well only one more left..

Carlisle heard Edward's car pull up and grinned. "They're here."

Rosalie sighed as Emmett placed the cut up chicken in the salad bowl. "Is she even Italian, your sister?"

Emmett grinned, "Her name is Bella."

Amber laughed and leaned back watching them.

Carlisle looked back at them and smiled, "I'm sure she'll love it."

"Woo. Get a whiff of that."

Amber looked over into the doorway as Bella and Edward appeared.

Esme grinned and walked over to them, "Bella! We're making Italiano for you and Amber."

Bella nodded, smiling softly at her. "Oh.. Um.."

Edward motioned to Esme, "Bella this is Esme, my mother for all intensive purposes."

Bella smiled, shrugging. "Bon giorno?"

Esme grinned at her, "Molto bene!"

Carlisle smiled as he turned to her, "You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for more than just one person when Amber visits."

Esme smiled at her, "I hope you're hungry."

Bella looked embarrassed, "Oh, absolutely.."

Edward shook his head, "She already ate." He sighed as Bella gave him a sharp look.

Rosalie stared at them, so angry she crushed the glass salad bowl in her hands. She stepped up to the level they were on, glaring at them. "Perfect." Emmett sighed and walked over to her, gently hugging her.

Bella frowned, "I just assumed.. because you don't eat, you know?"

Esme smiled softly, "Of course.." She turned and looked at Rosalie, "It's very considerate of you."

Edward looked at Bella, "Just ignore Rosalie, I do."

Amber got up and walked over to him, signing quicker than she ever had before. _Oh so if Bella ever makes you mad or irritates you, you're just going to ignore her? Like you do Rosalie, huh? Wow you're such a great person, I'm so glad you're dating my sister!_

Bella frowned at her, "Amber.."

Rosalie stepped up beside Amber, gently touching her arm. "Or how about we continue ignoring how dangerous this is for all of us."

Bella frowned, "I would never tell anybody."

Carlisle looked over at Rosalie, trying to reassure her, "She knows that."

Emmett shrugged as he wrapped his arms around Rosalie and Amber, "Yeah well, The problem is, you two have gone public now, so..."

Esme frowned at them, "Emmett."

Rosalie shook her head, "No, she should know." She turned to Bella, " The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly. With you or Amber." She turned to look down at Amber beside her. Amber nodded softly and looked back at Bella.

Bella looked at Edward and then back at the others, "Badly?.." She realized what they meant, "Oh, badly. Like, where I become a meal."

Amber glared at her and Edward, shaking Emmett's arm off and walking away. _Please continue joking about dying, please!_

Her words stopped everyone else's amusement. Rosalie glared back at them and walked off too. Just as Amber was about to walk up to Jasper's room he and Alice appeared. They jumped off one of the tree branches on the balcony, landing inside. Alice skipped ahead to introduce herself to Bella while Jasper stopped Amber from walking away.

"What happened?"

Amber frowned and looked back at the group, _Bella was joking about dying. I'm sure you heard.. It's not funny Jasper!_

Jasper gently hugged her, kissing her forehead. He used his powers to calm her down as he nuzzled her softly. "Of course not, Amber. He would never hurt her, darlin'. Just as I would never hurt you.."

Amber sighed as she leaned into him, not willing to argue anymore.

"And this is Jasper, you already know each other."

Jasper looked up and smiled at Bella. "Nice to see you again."

Bella smiled and nodded before leaving with Edward on a tour of the rest of the house.

Esme turned to her and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry about joking about that Amber.. Are you still hungry?"

Amber's stomach decided to answer her by growling causing the others to laugh. Amber smiled shyly and followed Jasper into the kitchen. Rosalie sighed as she cleaned up the mess she made while Esme fixed her a plate. Amber ate quietly as she stared off in the distance, ignoring the talking around her of how cute Edward and Bella were. She was too worried, thinking about Charlie and her own powers. Charlie was out there looking for clues about the Waylon case, while there was a vampire out there.

"Amber.." Amber looked up to see Jasper leaning on the counter so they were eye to eye. "What's wrong?"

Amber gently held his hand before telling him. _I'm worried about my dad. He's out there right now investigating the case while there's a vampire out there who has already killed at least two humans._

Jasper gently held both her hands in his. "It's going to be okay. He's surrounded by policeman."

Amber shook her head, holding out her arms for him. She didn't care that it may have seemed childish but she was scared. Jasper quickly appeared next to her, holding her. He ran to his room so they would be alone, sitting on the bed with her in his lap.

"He's going to be alright, darlin'. Alice has been keeping track of him with her visions. He'll be fine."

Amber looked up at him before nodding, laying her head on his chest. _I love you.. Thank you for calming me down._

Jasper gently rubbed her back. "I love you too, though you don't need to thank me, that's what I'm here for. We calm each other down."

Amber smiled softly and nodded, wrapping her arms around his chest. Esme commented last week how calm Jasper was now compared to before they met. He could handle being around other humans without being afraid, he was relaxed at home now. He wasn't so upset all the time. He was happy. Charlie also mentioned one time how happier she was too. She was never depressed but her life had been so much colorful when Jasper showed up in her life.

{X}

Amber looked up when she saw Bella pull up in her truck. _Bella's here._

Charlie nodded and looked up to watch Bella rush over to their table at the diner. As Bella sat down Cora came over, placing everyone's food down. "The deluxe burger for Amber, top sirloin steak for Charlie and the seafood platter for Bella."

Charlie looked over at Bella, "I ordered the seafood platter for you.."

Bella looked over at him, "You should order one for yourself next time, you need to cut back on the steak." She looked over to Amber who guarded her food playfully. "You eat too many burgers."

Charlie shook his head, "I'm as healthy as a horse. Amber runs a lot so she can eat junk food."

Amber grinned at Bella before sticking her tongue out. Bella laughed softly as she ate a shrimp.

Cora looked down at Charlie, looking concerned. "Say Chief, boys want to know, you find anything down by Queets River today?

Charlie looked up at the front where the loggers were at the counter, listening to them. He carefully chooses his words to keep everyone calm. "The suspect's moving east. Kitsap County Sheriff is taking over from here. They're putting extra guys on."

Cora sighed softly, "I hope they catch him fast." She shook her head before walking off.

The family of three ate in companionable silence. Amber leaned back, munching on her fries until she saw the basketball guys outside making faces at Bella.

Charlie noticed this too, "Your friends are flagging you."

Bella turns to see Mike and the guys horsing around outside, straws in their noses, making faces at her. Bella smiled at them before turning back to her family.

Charlie looked over at his daughters, "It's okay you wanna join them. I'm just gonna turn in early anyway."

Amber shook her head, _They're not my friends, they're Bella's._

Bella waved her hand, "It's alright, I'm going to go to bed early too."

Charlie looked at them curiously, "It's a Friday night. Go out. The Newton boy's got a big smile for you, Bella. Nice family, the Newtons. Amber I'm sure you want to spend more time with your boyfriend."

Bella shook her head, frowning. "Mike's just a friend."

Amber shook her head, munching on another fry. _It's been a long day and I spent a lot of time with him this week.. I just want to lay in bed and read._

Charlie smiled at Amber, "Of course that's what you want." He turned to Bella, "None of the boys in town interest you?"

Bella looked uncomfortable, "We're not really going to talk about boys, are we?"

Charlie shrugged, "Just... you should be around people. I leave you alone too much. Amber has Jasper but you.."

Bella smiled at her father, "I've never minded being alone. Guess I'm a lot like my dad that way."

Charlie smiled at her, Amber grinning at the two happily.

"One berry cobbler and one slice of strawberry cheesecake."

Charlie and Bella shared the cobbler while Amber happily ate her own slice of cheesecake happily.

{X}

Amber hummed as she helped Charlie cleaning his guns, she had one of the handguns in her hand cleaning it. Charlie was cleaning his shotgun.

"I have a date with Edward Cullen."

Amber and Charlie looked up to see Bella stand in front of them nervously. Amber looked over at Charlie and he looked like he was having an aneurysm.

Charlie frowned at her, "He's too old for you."

Bella shook her head, "We're both juniors. I thought you liked the Cullens. You're letting Amber date Jasper. They're the same age."

Charlie frowned. "I like Jasper. He comes over. Besides, this is about you and not your sister. I thought you weren't interested in any of the boys in town."

Bella sighed, "Edward doesn't live 'in town.' And it's in the early stage and - whatever, he's outside right now."

Charlie looked at Amber and then back at Bella. "Now? He's out there?"

Ah. So Bella was going too. Jasper was meeting her at the field, she had watched them play before and she had a blast.

Bella nodded, "He wants to meet you. Officially."

Charlie nodded, "Good." He then cocked the rifle in mock-seriousness.

Bella groaned, "Be nice, okay? He's... important." She waited until Charlie gave her a reassuring nod. She turned and opened the door, letting Edward inside.

Edward walked over to them, nodding at their father. "Chief Swan. I wanted to formally introduce myself. I'm Edward." He held out his hand to shake his. Charlie takes it, but grunts a hello, resisting him. "I won't keep Bella out late tonight. We're just going to go play baseball with my family."

Charlie looked at Amber and then the other two. "Bella's going to play baseball? Amber I can see, she's played with you guys before.. but Bella?"

Bella looked over at Amber in surprise and a bit of hurt. Amber shrugged apologetically.

Edward nodded, "Yes, sir, that's the plan."

Charlie sighed, "Well. More power to you, I guess."

Edward looked their father in the eyes, " She'll be safe with me, sir, I promise." He turned and left, waiting on Bella outside.

Charlie gently held Bella back, looking her in the eyes, "You got that pepper spray?"

Bella groaned, "Dad." She shook her head before rushing after Edward.

Amber laughed softly and gently hugged her dad. _Jasper and I will make sure there's no funny business. Besides I'm sure everyone else would kick his ass._

Charlie smiled tightly, "Thank you. You should go ahead so you're not late."

Amber leaned up, kissing his cheek. _Okay, I love you. We'll be careful._ She waved before going out to her Jeep, driving behind Edward up to the field. Amber pulled up beside Emmett's jeep. She got out and smiled as Jasper pulled her into his arms. He was wearing the really tight baseball outfit she loved. _How am I supposed to pay attention to anything else when you're wearing this?_

Jasper smirked down at her, "My apologies, ma'am." He leaned down and kissed her lovingly.

"Aww. They're still just so cute." Amber pulled back and blushed at Esme's words. Amber playfully pushed Jasper away as she walked up beside Esme who was filling Bella in. "Good thing you're here. We need a umpire."

Amber shrugged, she tried but her slowed language barrier had problems with the fast paced game. Besides Amber enjoyed watching, and occasionally playing. She didn't stand a chance and they knew that, it was fun anyways.

Emmett grinned at Bella, "She thinks we cheat."

Esme smirked at him, "I know you cheat." She turned back to Bella, smiling softly. "Call 'em as you see 'em, Bella."

Bella nodded, standing beside Esme with Amber. "So.. You've done this before?"

Amber nodded, watching the rest of the Cullen's get into positions. _Yeah, last year we played this a lot. Sometimes they let me bat, Jasper running for me._

Alice grinned, standing on the pitcher's mound, "It's time." Just as she spoke thunder shook the forest around them. That started the game.

Esme was playing catcher, Alice pitching with lightning-fast speed. Edward and Emmett took positions in the outfield. Rosalie was up at bat, striking the ball so hard it sounded like thunder, real thunder following behind it.

Bella smiled as she looked over at Esme, "Now I get why you need the thunder."

Amber and Bella watched as the ball shot off into the forest like a rocket. Edward disappears after it.

Bella gaped at what happened, "That has to be a home run."

Esme smiled at her, "Maybe. Edward's very fast."

Amber silently cheers on Rosalie as she runs around the bases, so fast they couldn't fully see her. Edward appeared with the ball, throwing it to Esme. Esme catches it a millisecond before Rosalie slides in.

Bella smiled nervously, "You're out?"

Amber sighed softly and gently patted Rosalie as she passed.

Carlisle was next and hit a line drive. Edward and Emmett both race for the catch. They both dove and collided, sounding like gigantic boulders crashing together. However when they collided they missed the ball so Carlisle was safe.

Amber grinned as Jasper walked up, swinging the bat in his hands. He looked over and winked at Amber, flexing his arms to show off his muscles. Amber mock swooned, acting like she was going to fall.

Bella laughed and gently shoved Amber. "Cute."

Amber grinned and blew a kiss at her boyfriend. Jasper grinned before he got ready. He hit the ball and sent it ricocheting deep into the forest. Edward was about to go after when Alice gasps loudly.

"Stop! I didn't see them.."

Everyone stops and Edward is immediately at Bella's side. The rest of the family instantly gathers at home plate. Jasper appeared beside Amber, gently holding her to his side.

Alice was in the middle of a vision, "They're traveling so quickly.."

Rosalie frowned, "You said they left the country."

"They did, but then they heard us..." She looked at Edward and Jasper, "And changed their minds."

Edward gently pulled Bella's ponytail out, "Put your hair down.."

Jasper gently tugged Amber's hair free from her braid, holding her close so his scent was covering hers.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Edward, "Like that'll help. I could smell her from across the field."

Edward ignores Rosalie as he arranges Bella's hair. He looked down at Bella, "I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm so sorry."

Amber frowned as she watched them until she turned when all the vampires turned. At the edge of the forest three vampires appeared. Amber could see their red eyes from where she stood.

The African American male held up the ball for them to see, "I believe this belongs to you." He tossed the ball to Carlisle.

Carlisle easily catches it and smiles politely, "Thank you."

"Could you use three more players?"

Carlisle nodded, "Of course, some of our own were about to leave actually."

"I'm Laurent. This is Victoria. And James."

Carlisle smiled and motioned to the abandoned bat on the field, "Would you like to bat first?"

As Laurent picks up the bat the Cullens take the field. Carlisle as catcher now. Edward was on first, with Bella behind him, near the Jeep. Jasper and Amber stayed behind them, watching what was going on.

Carlisle spoke to them as everyone got ready, "I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us."

Laurent looked sincerely apologetic, "Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed." The other two however.. they looked like they enjoyed it.

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, we maintain a permanent residence."

The three vampires shared a look of surprise. Laurent looked at all of them and back to Carlisle, "Really? Well, we won't be a problem any more."

Victoria smirked at them, "The humans were tracking us, but we led them East."

Jasper gently squeezed Amber's hand before going to pitch the ball. He quickly threw a wicked fast ball. Only Laurent managed to hit it. Alice was up in the tree in a second, the ball slamming into Alice's hand. Laurent looked pissed while James looked excited. James was up next and he slams the bat into the ball, the hardest yet. He began running towards home base when the wind picked up.

The wind blew from behind Amber and Bella then across the field. Their scent was carried to James who dead stopped. He snapped his head in their direction, smirking.

Shit.

"You brought a snack."

Edward grabbed Bella, placing her behind him. He bared his teeth at the three rogue vampires. He and Jasper were both growling dangerously at James. James was growling back just as much.

Jasper had Amber wrapped in his arms, hunched over her, growling so loudly it was all Amber could hear. She wasn't scared, she was pissed. She was pissed someone tried to threaten her family, again. If he went to move she was going to do something, if the others didn't rip him to shreds first.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at them, trying to diffuse the situation first, "The girls are with us."

Laurent was also trying to calm everyone down, "We won't harm her."

Emmett growled at them, standing close to Amber and Jasper. "Just try it."

Carlisle frowned, " I think it would be best if you leave."

Laurent nodded, "Yes, I can see the game is over. We'll go now." He looked over at his friend, "James?" James' eyes weren't leaving Edward's or Jasper's. Laurent gently steers his friend away, the three finally leaving.

Carlisle turned to the two, "Get Bella and Amber out of here. We'll follow them." Carlisle and Rosalie rush off into the woods to follow them.

Amber quickly handed Jasper her keys, running over to it with him. _He's going to come after us, isn't he?_ Amber hopped into the passenger seat as Edward and Bella got in the back.

Jasper looked back at Edward before quickly driving through the forest and back to the main road. "Edward. You were in his head."

Edward looked at Bella and then Amber. "He's a tracker. The hunt is his obsession, our reactions set him off. We're a large clan of strong fighters all protecting two vulnerable humans." He frowned as he looked away, "We just turned this into the most exciting game ever."

Amber frowned as she looked back at Bella. _We can't stay at home. He'll get us and Charlie. We have to leave._

Bella nodded quickly, "Yeah. He's not going to let us go though."

Amber looked down at the floor mats, _I know.._

Jasper gently rubbed Amber's hand, speeding back to their house. "We'll think of something."


	13. Chapter 13

**natsumi456: Trust me! It hurts me just as much. I would love to change what Bella does to Charlie. However, it's necessary for some plot points later on between Bella and Amber. If it makes you feel better you can imagine that Amber convinced Charlie they were going on a road trip.**

 **hsbillie & marissamtz03: Thanks for commenting! **

**Sooo.. The next chapter is the last one for Twilight. After that you guys aren't going to like me. It's more than a normal New Moon twist.**

* * *

Charlie was watching a baseball game on TV when the door burst open. Bella and Amber rushed in, Bella crying while Edward was on the other side of the door. "I said leave me alone!"

"Bella, don't do this. Please!"

"Get out! It's over!" She slammed the door and turned around, rubbing her tears away.

Charlie got up and watched them both, "Amber, Bella, what happened?"

Bella frowned as she looked up at him, "I have to get out of this place, out of Forks. I'm leaving, now." She turned and ran upstairs, Charlie hurrying after her. Amber took a deep breath and ran into her room.

Jasper already had a bag packed for her, "I got a couple of outfits and the stuff you said you needed in the bathroom."

Amber nodded and hugged him tightly, ignoring the yelling going on in the house behind them.

Jasper gently kissed the top of her head, "I'll be in the car."

Amber sighed and nodded, going and standing by the door, her keys in her hand. She looked up as Bella and Charlie charged down the stairs.

"Your mother's not even in Phoenix."

Bella shook her head, "She'll come home, I'll call her from the road."

Charlie tried to plead with her, "You can't drive home now, I'll take you to the airport in the morning."

Bella frowned at him, shaking. "Amber's driving me. I need time to think. We'll pull into a motel in a few hours. I promise."

Charlie stood in front of the door, looking sadly at his daughters. He looked over at Bella, "Bells.. I know I'm not around much but I can change that. We can do more things together!"

"Like watch more baseball on the flat screen? Go to the coffee shop? Same people, same steak, same berry cobbler every night? That's you, Dad. Not me."

Charlie whispered as he looked up at them, "I just got you back Bella.. Our family just got back together.."

Bella frowned at him, "And if I don't get out now, I'm going to get stuck here like mom did."

Amber was crying now. She felt horrible for what Bella had to do for him to let her go. It hurt her for him. She didn't like this plan, she hated it actually. But Charlie was so protective over them.. Amber turned and hugged Charlie tightly, her tears falling on his shirt. When he let go she pulled back wiping her eyes. _I'll keep an eye on her. I promise, dad. I'll be back in a couple of days hopefully. I love you._ She took a deep breathe before running outside. She jumped into the driver's seat and began driving down the road, out of forks.

When they were out of Charlie's sight Jasper gently took the wheel, "Let me drive."

Amber nodded and switched places with him, curling up in the seat. She ignored Bella and Edward in the back. _She destroyed him, Jasper.. He's broken. I could see it._

Jasper gently rubbed her hand. "It's going to be okay. He loves the both of you. He'll forgive you."

Amber rubbed at her eyes as she curled up in the blanket the Clearwaters gave her. It smelled like home. Amber jumped when she heard a thump on the roof and Bella scream.

Edward gently hugged Bella close, "It's just Emmett."

Amber sighed and leaned against Jasper, laying her head on his shoulder.

Soon Jasper arrived at the Cullen house. He got out, carrying her bag as he walked with her to the door. He paused and held her back as the door opened, Laurent walking outside. Jasper and Edward quickly took defensive positions in front of their mates.

Carlisle walked outside, looking at them both, "He came to warn us. About James." That made the two relax.

Laurent turned to Carlisle, "I've grown tired of his games. He's got unparalleled senses, absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in three hundred years. The woman, Victoria, will back him. Don't underestimate her." Carlisle nodded his thanks. Laurent turned to Jasper and Edward, apologetic. "I'm truly sorry for what's been unleashed here." He turned and dissapeared, running off into the woods.

Everyone entered the garage. Inside were the Volvo, the red BMW, a black Mercedes sedan, and an SUV. Everyone but Rosalie is busy doing something: opening cupboards for supplies - cell phones, extra batteries, maps, portable GPS units, changes of clothes, cans of gasoline, etc. They loaded up the vehicles with all the supplies.

Jasper frowned as he sat Amber's and Bella's bags in the back of the Mercedes, "I've had to fight our kind before. We're hard to kill."

Edward glared into the distance, "But not impossible. We'll tear him up."

Emmett nodded, looking lethal. "We'll rip him apart with our hands, then burn the pieces." He looked over at Amber and nodded.

Carlisle sighed softly, "I don't relish killing another creature. Even a sadistic one like James."

Rosalie scoffed as she sat on the counter, "If he doesn't get to one of us first."

Bella looked at her and then Edward, horrified. "You can't put yourselves in danger like this - for me."

Rosalie glared at her, "Too late."

Amber shook her head, gently grabbing Bella. She looked into her eyes, making sure she way paying attention. _Bella. They love us. They're going to protect us even if we don't want them too. They can handle this, they're not fragile._

Edward shoots Rosalie a look but was grateful Amber was keeping Bella calm. He grabbed two sets of keys off a hook, throwing one set to Carlisle. "Jasper and I will run them south, while you lead the tracker away.."

Carlisle shook his head, "No, Edward. The tracker thinks you won't leave Bella. He'll follow you. Jasper can go. You said he was focused more on you and Bella."

Alice looked over at Edward, "I'll go with them. Jasper and I will drive south. I'll keep her safe, Edward."

Edward sighed softly, "Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" When she nodded he handed the keys to Alice. He opened one of Bella's suitcases, pulling out clothes and tossing them to Esme and Rosalie. "Put these on so you will leave Bella's scent."

Rosalie frowned at them while she held the clothes in her hands, "Okay. Fine. But just know how dangerous this is." She quickly put on the clothes, angry at herself for agreeing. But she loved Amber, she wanted her safe, that included Bella too.

Carlisle opened all the metal doors so everyone could drive off. He walked over to Edward and squeezes his shoulder before he and Esme climb into the SUV. Everyone finished loading up, climbing in cars.

Jasper gently kissed Amber's hand. "Get in the passenger seat. I already laid your blanket there. You should get some rest if you can." Amber sighed and nodded, getting inside with Alice. Jasper got in the driver's seat waiting on Bella. After a minute she got in and they were off.

{X}

Bella hung up on the call to her mom, she didn't answer again. She sighed and rubbed at her eyes to get rid of the tears.

Alice gently handed her a tissue, "It's going to be okay, Bella. I promise."

Bella smiled slightly at her, it was a forced smile but it was better than nothing. "Thank you.."

Amber looked back at her and smiled tiredly. She had managed to get some sleep but not much. She turned back to Jasper and held his hand tightly in her own.

Jasper smiled softly at her, squeezing back gently. "Are you okay?"

Amber looked back at Bella before turning back to him, _I'm getting hungry and need to go to the bathroom._

Jasper nodded, "We're almost to Phoenix. We already booked a hotel room."

{X}

Amber finished her burger and fries, frowning at the closed bedroom door. Bella had been asleep for a while and hadn't ate before she slept. _Her food's going to get cold._ Amber had slept, showered, changed and ate while Bella just slept.

Jasper gently pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. It being for both of them, to comfort Amber and to reassure Jasper she was okay. "Just give her some time."

Amber laid her head on his shoulder, sighing softly. She gently played with the collar of his shirt as she relaxed. That was until Bella walked out of her room.

"I wish he'd call." Bella was up but looking down at her phone.

Alice frowned softly, "Bella, please, will you eat something?"

Bella went to refuse but saw the look Amber gave her. She nodded and sat beside Alice, eating some fries. After she finished them all she leaned back in the seat, frowning. "I can't stop thinking about one of them getting hurt, it's just not worth it."

Amber frowned and went to sign when Jasper gently held her hands in his hands. "I got this, darlin'." He turned to Bella, looking into her eyes. "It is very much worth it, Bella. Edward has changed since he found you, his mate. Just as I've changed since I found mine. We will do anything for our mates, anything to just make them happy. When someone threatens them we will go to the ends of the Earth to destroy them. Our family is like that too, we protect our family. That's what you two are. Family."

Amber gently squeezed his hands and smiled softly at Bella. _It's worth it Bella. We all know it's worth it._

Alice frowned as she looked up into the air, the vision passing through her mind. "The tracker.. He just changed his course."

Jasper quickly set a pad of paper and pencil in front of her. "Where will it take him, Alice?"

"Mirrors. It's a room of mirrors." Alice began to to sketchy quickly what she was seeing.

Bella frowned as she looked between Jasper and Amber, "How do the visions work? Edward said they weren't always certain..."

Jasper didn't look away from the drawing, trying to figure out what it meant. "She sees the course people are on while they're on it. If they change their minds, the visions change."

Bella looks over at the drawing. "So the course James is on now will lead him to... a ballet studio?"

Alice looked up at her, worried. "You've been here?"

Bella frowned, "No. I don't know. I used to take ballet lessons as a kid. The school had an arch like that."

Amber looked closer and frowned. _That's definitely your ballet school, Bella. I remember you showing it to me one day._

Bella frowned, "That's right down the street from my house.."

Jasper looked between the both of them, "Do you have any reason to go now?"

Bella quickly shook her head, "No. Hell, no. I hated the place."

Amber nodded. _I was only there for two minutes. No one even talked to me._

Alice and Jasper shared a look, trying to figure this out.

Bella jumped as her cell phone rings. "Edward, are you alright?" She walked away from the others to talk to him.

Amber watched her before looking down at the picture again. She stood up and looked over at Bella. What if James found out Bella wasn't really in Washington anymore? He would hunt her down..

Jasper looked over at her, "We're going to go downstairs and get ready to go. You should stay here with Bella."

Amber nodded and watched the two leave. She walked into the bedroom and sat on Bella's bed. Bella looked at her, frowning softly as she packed her things quickly. "Edward's on his way.. He should be here soon."

Amber nodded softly, gently rubbing the quilt she was sitting on. She looked up when Bella's phone rang again.

Bella tilted her head as she answered, mouthing home to Amber. "Mom, I'm so glad you got my.."

"Calm down, Mom. Everything is fine, okay? I'll explain every-"

"Mom, are you there?"

Amber noticed Bella tense up. She looked petrified but angry. James. It was fucking James on the phone.

"Leave my mother out of this."

He had Renee? Shit!

Bella looked at Amber, "My sister and I will be there. Where should we meet you?"

Amber nodded quickly, getting up. She would do anything to help Bella get her mom back.

Bella hung up and looked at Amber. "We have to go to the ballet studio, he has Renee. We have to go alone."

Amber nodded, helping Bella shove her clothes in her bag. _Let's go._

{X}

Amber walked into the lobby first, She saw Alice at the counter paying the bill. Jasper was outside loading bags into the car. Amber turned around and nodded to Bella in the elevator. They quickly walked past them and to a waiting taxi.

Bella got in and looked at the driver, taking a deep breath to get through this. "8th and Palo Verde, please." Amber gently held Bella's hand in her own as they waited together. Bella squeezed her hand tightly, smiling tightly at her. "Thank you."

Amber paid for them when they got to the studio. She turned around and took a deep breath. _Okay. You stay right beside me, okay?_

Bella held her hand tightly, "Okay."

Amber nodded and walked inside, past the reception area and to the main dancing studio. They walked in but didn't see anyone there.

"Bella, where are you?"

Amber and Bella look around for Renee. Then Bella pulled Amber towards a closet in the back. They opened it to find a TV, a home video of Bella and Renee playing on it. It was what James got Renee's voice from. They turned around when they heard laughter from behind them. James stepped out but all the mirrors in the room make it impossible to find him. He then stepped out right in front of them.

"That's my favorite part. You were such a stubborn child, Isabella."

Bella glared at him, "She's not here."

James smirked, "Sorry. But you really made it too easy." He steps up to them and points a video camera at the siblings. "So to make things more entertaining, I'm going to make a little film of our time together. Borrowed this from your house. Hope you don't mind." He turned it on, smirking at them, "And... action!"

Bella growled and flung her purse at him, running away towards the door with Amber.

"Excellent! An escape attempt!" James leaps over them, standing in their way, grinning at them, "This will break your mates poor little hearts." He leaned in and smelled Bella's hair while grabbing onto Amber's throat. Amber groaned and tried to pry his hands loose. She could still breathe but just barely.

Bella glared at him, "They have nothing to do with this, leave them alone!"

James looks at them, "They will. Their rage will make for more interesting sport than the feeble attempt to protect you both."

Bella glares at him and managed to get her pepper spray, spraying him right in the face. James groans and covers his face, letting them go. Bella and Amber begin running again only for James to appear in front of them. He growls and slings Bella away, smirking as her head collides with a column, smelling her blood. "Beautiful! Very visually dynamic. I chose my stage well." He turned to Amber next, "You. You seem to be getting in the way, stubborn little mouse." He hold out his camera to her, "Say hello to Jasper for me?"

Amber glared at him, flipping him off.

"Oh right. This mouse is broken. She can't even squeak. Too bad. I would have loved to hear what you had to say. I guess I can settle for screams."

Amber backed up and looked over at Bella's whimpering form. She looked back and saw James' smirk.

"Oh. That's your weakness, huh? Your poor little sister. Totally defenseless now." He turned and walked over to her. He aims the camera and stomps on her shin, snapping her tibia. He laughed at the shrieking screams coming from Bella. "Tell Edward and Amber how much it hurts!" He shoved the camera in her face, "Tell him to avenge you!"

Bella gasped, trying to talk. "No!"

Amber growled at James, stomping over to him, holding out her hand. Her hair was flowing as if a strong breeze was in the room. He needed to let her go.

James turned to her but dropped the camera, holding his head. He gasped and soon began yelling. "Bitch! What the fuck are you doing to me?!"

Amber glared down at him until she heard Bella cry out in pain. She looked over at her, losing focus. This gave James enough time to recover.

"A witch. You're a fucking witch, huh." Amber turned only to gasp as James grabbed her by the arm, squeezing tightly. "Well the world's going to be losing one more witch tonight." He turned and slammed her down on the ground causing her to cry out in pain. "And after you, I'm going to turn your little sister. That way she'll live forever knowing she let you die."

Amber looked over at Bella before turning back to him. She bared her teeth at him, if she was going to die she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of her fear.

James smirked at her, "Brave till the end, hmm. Maybe I'll let you share in the fate of your sister." He grabbed her wrist and in a flash bit into her, releasing his venom.

Amber gasped before yelling out in pain, the first sound from her in a very long time. She writhed beneath him until he let go, blood dripping down her wrist. Amber curled up, holding her arm as she shrieked in pain. It felt like every vein in her body was exploding, every bone breaking. She managed to hear fighting sounds going on. She looked over to see James now leaning over Bella, Edward growling at him. In a flash she saw James also bite her sister, Bella's screams now accompanying her own. No. NO.

Amber screamed out in pain as she stumbled to her feet. She stumbled, holding onto a column as her vision swam. She reached out with her hand, grinding her teeth. In her mind she screamed out as she focused all her anger on James. Edward knocked James away from Bella, going to attack him again when James fell to the ground yelling in pain.

"Amber, how.."

Amber stumbled close, falling to her knees when she was four foot away from him. She glared at him. He hurt her family for the last time. She focused and imagined James erupting in flames. Instantly James lit up like a pyre, his screams echoing with Bella's. Amber heard him stop crying and smiled to herself, letting herself fall.

"Amber!"

"Bella!"

"What the fuck happened, Edward?"

Amber looked up weakly when she felt someone pull her close. Jasper.

"Amber.. oh my god.."

Jasper held her in his lap, looking her over. James had bit her but she wasn't screaming out in pain anymore, she wasn't going through the transition.. Her nose and eyes were bleeding though, she was deathly pale and shaking in his arms. He turned around to the smoldering ashes that were James. "You did that.. You killed him." He turned to her and gently wiped her blood away with his shirt. "You're going to be okay... You're going to be okay.." He didn't know who he was trying to convince. Himself or Amber. He turned and saw Edward backed up, holding his hands over his mouth. He had saved Bella in time. "Carlisle!"

Carlisle appeared next to them but frowned. "She's not in transition.. Did you drain her too?"

Jasper shook his head quickly. "No. I didn't need too."

Carlisle examined the bite wound on her wrist, frowning. "There isn't any venom in her system.." He looked into her eyes to see she was barely conscious. "Some witches have purification powers.. Her body fought the venom off."

Jasper looked down at Amber and stroked her hair, frowning. "She's going to be alright, though?"

Carlisle gently checked her over, "She's physically fine except for this bite wound. If what Edward said was right she brought him to his knees, making him cry out in pain. Then she spontaneously set him on fire. She's probably exhausted. When she gets some rest she'll be fine."

Jasper picked her up and held her close, closing his eyes. He failed her. If he had been more careful he would have been there for her, stop her from running into a trap. Stop her from almost getting killed. Though.. He turned and looked at the ashes. He stepped on them, rubbing them into the floor. He was damn proud of his mate. He turned and followed his family outside.

{X}

Amber woke up, hearing a beeping sound to her right. She groaned and opened her eyes seeing a bright light. She was in a hospital? She looked over and saw Charlie standing by the window, looking outside. He was whispering to Jasper who was standing beside him. Jasper was in a light blue plaid shirt over black shirt and jeans. He looked gorgeous.

Wait.

James, he was dead.

Bella? Was she okay? Did she turn? Oh god what if someone couldn't stop it in time and killed her. She didn't notice her heart monitor increasing or her breathing. She just kept hearing her and Bella's screams echoing inside her mind. She held her head, curling up so her head was between her knees. No. No. NO! Amber jumped as a vase next to her exploded. Amber gasped and backed up, feeling tears come to her eyes.

Charlie wasn't in the room anymore but Jasper was gently holding her now. "Amber, darlin'. You're safe. Bella's perfectly fine, We're all safe."

Amber listened to him, feeling her body relax. She sniffled before laying her head on his chest, crying softly.

Jasper gently rubbed his back. "Bella has a cast now for her broken leg and bandages for her wrist, like yours. That's all. You're perfectly okay too. Your own body fought off the venom."

Amber sat back and nodded, processing everything. _What... What's the story?_

Jasper gently held her hand, "Bella fell down two flights of stairs and through a window, breaking her leg. You tried to help her and cut your arm in the process. Edward and I came to convince Bella to come back, along with Carlisle. You accompanied Bella to the hotel where she fell down, tripping on the stairs."

Amber heard the door open and looked up, Charlie was back with a cup of coffee. He sat the cup down and hugged Amber tightly as Jasper moved out of the way. "Amber.. Thank god. You've been asleep for a full day."

Amber hugged him back, kissing his cheek. She pulled back signed to him quickly. _Dad, Bella didn't mean any of what she said. It broke our hearts just as much as it did yours. I'm so sorry._

Charlie shook his head, "No. It's alright. I forgave her, she already apologized. Everything's fine."

Amber smiled softly and gently held his hand. _Yeah.. Everything's fine now. My two favorite men are here with me._

Charlie chuckled and gently patted Jasper on the back as he got up. "I'm going to check on Bella. Thank you for being here for her."

Jasper smiled and nodded, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than by her side."


	14. Chapter 14

**Coincidentally the update day landed on my birthday. I was going to update every story anyways for today. Sooo. Yay.**

 **I'm 20 today! And this is my last year at my first college. I'll be going to nursing school next year.. Wow.**

 **This is overall a fluff chapter so try not to get a cavity, especially as the next chapter will kill you. So relish in the fluff for now.**

* * *

 **Mrs. Stilinski Clearwater: ;)**

 **Marissamtz03: I hope this was soon enough for you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

* * *

Amber sighed as she looked up at the ceiling of her room. This was the second day in the hospital. It was her last day as they just wanted her there for observation. That didn't make her feel any better. And she still felt like shit from using her magic so violently. She went to sit up, putting pressure on her arm and winced. She went to jerk her arm away when one freezing hand helped her sit up, the other gently rubbing her wrist.

Jasper sat on the bed beside her, gently kissing the bandage over her wrist. "Hey sleepyhead."

Amber smiled softly up at him, rubbing her face with her good hand. She looked at the clock on the wall, seeing it was almost ten A.M. _Have you checked on Bella?_

Jasper gently placed a tray of pancakes on her lap, Charlie had left to buy them for his daughters. "She's alright. Renee and Charlie are with her right now. Edward is somewhere." Amber nodded, going to cut her pancakes until Jasper quickly took the knife instead. He grinned at her before cutting them for her. "There you go."

Amber rolled her eyes as she ate. She could tell Jasper could feel her amusement because he smirked at her, leaning back on the bed.

"So. How are you feeling? I can tell your arm is still sore."

Anna let Jasper take the empty tray as she gently rubbed her wrist before signing. _I feel sore all over. My back hurts but I think that's from being slammed onto the floor. My head hurts and I just feel achy. I think that's because of overusing my magic though._

Jasper frowned softly, gently rubbing her leg. "I'm so sorry, darlin'. I should have noticed you sneaking away. I should have been with you. I should have been there to protect you. I hate seeing you in pain.."

Amber moved so she was sitting in his lap, laying her head on his shoulder. _It's okay, Jasper. If you showed up with us who knows what James would have done instead. I don't blame you and I'll feel better soon enough._

Jasper gently rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head. "Does this help your back?" He smiled as he only received a happy sigh and nod from his mate. "I take that as a yes." He continued rubbing her back gently until she moved back from his shoulder. He tilted his head until he could feel her emotions. He smiled and gently tilted her head up, kissing her lovingly. "I love you too, darlin'."

Amber smiled and kissed him happily. She was just getting into it when Jasper pulled away seconds before Charlie walked in, Renee behind him. Amber smiled at the two of them, getting up with Jasper's help. She was then very grateful she had on shorts. _Hey dad, hello Renee._

Charlie helped steady her, though that was unnecessary with Jasper there. "You don't need to stand up, honey.. I'm sure you're still really tired."

Renee walked forward and smoothed Amber's hair down. "She's probably tired of laying down all day. You know she's an outdoorsy girl."

Amber smiled at her in thanks, nodding at the other two. _I would love to be outside but I'm just so tired.. Though a walk to visit Bella would be nice._

Jasper moved her IV pole with her as she began to walk. "Do you feel alright to walk on your own? We can get a wheelchair?"

Amber looked at them before shaking her head. _Maybe on the way back. I want to stretch my legs. _ Charlie walked ahead of her, making sure no one was in her way, Renee rushing ahead to Bella's room. Amber walked beside Jasper, holding his hand gently as she walked. Jasper walked beside her, gently pushing the IV pole along with them. She peered around a door on the opposite end of the hallway, seeing her sister laying there on the bed. She had her foot in a cast and was banged up all over. Edward was sitting by her side, Renee sitting beside him. Charlie was holding the door open for both Amber and Jasper. Amber walked over and sat on the bed, by Bella's good leg. _Hey, Bella.. How are you feeling?_

Bella smiled at her, shrugging softly. "Sore. Really sore. I'm mad I can't walk.. You okay? You look exhausted even though all you've been doing is sleeping."

Amber laughed silently and nodded, holding Bella's hand. She gently squeezed before signing to her. _I am really tired but okay._

Jasper chuckled as he stood behind Amber, rubbing her back. "She got tired walking here. Don't let her fool you."

Amber looked up at him and stuck out her tongue. _You're my boyfriend. You're supposed to help me lie. Not tell everyone I'm lying._

Jasper smiled and leaned down, kissing the top of her head. "You're as strong as an ox. You could run a marathon right now, I'm sure."

Amber rolled her eyes before motioning to her dad. _Dad. Come on._

Charlie grinned at her, shaking his head. "Nope. I saw you slowing down right before we got to the room."

Amber huffed and looked away from everyone, a small smile pulling at her lips.

{X}

When Jasper noticed Amber was getting too tired he got a wheelchair, easily setting Amber down in it. "You should get some more rest, take a nap before dinner."

Charlie bent down and kissed her cheek. "I'll let you get some sleep, Amber."

Amber sighed and laid her head back, nodding softly. She was tired but she didn't want to sleep anymore. She just wanted to be home. Not in the freaking desert, hundreds of miles away. She slumped in the seat as Jasper pushed her to her room, not feeling great that Jasper was having to take care of her so much. She went to get up on her own before finding she was sitting on the bed. Amber blinked before frowning at her boyfriend. _I can get up on my own, Jazz._

Jasper gently helped her lay down, sighing softly. "I know.. It just helps calm me down if I can help you. I wasn't able to help you with James, so can I help you now?"

Amber stared at him, seeing the pain in his eyes. She sighed before nodding, letting him tuck her in. _Okay.._

Jasper smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good. Do you want me to read to you?"

Amber turned slightly on her side so she could face him. _Actually.. can you sing for me?_

Jasper tilted his head, frowning softly. "You want me to sing?"

Amber nodded happily. _You know how much I love your voice._

Jasper kissed her forehead, sitting beside her on the bed. "Alright." He gently stroked her hair as he thought about what song to sing for her. "I got the perfect one.." The song was usually sang in a way that wasn't suited for a lullaby, so Jasper sang it softly and slowly.

 _I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

 _That every long lost dream lead me to where you are_  
 _Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_  
 _Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_  
 _This much I know is true_  
 _That God blessed the broken road_  
 _That led me straight to you_  
 _Yes it did_

 _I think about the years I spent just passing through_  
 _I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_  
 _But you just smile and take my hand_  
 _You've been there you understand_  
 _It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

Jasper smiled as he trailed off, Amber sleeping soundly with a smile on her face. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. "God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you.. Sweet dreams, Amber."

{X}

As soon as Amber got home she went hiking in the forest, climbing up in a large tree and curling up. She laid there for what seemed liked hours, reading her current book. She didn't notice that a certain Hale was in the tree above her, watching her the whole time. When she was about done with the book he dropped down to the branch she was on, staring down at her with his arms crossed. "Amber."

Amber flailed before regaining her balance. She huffed up at him, closing her book. _How long have you been here?!_

Jasper kneeled down, staring into her eyes. She seemed fine and hadn't been sleepy the whole time she was out in the woods.. "You know you're supposed to be resting."

Amber groaned and sat up, shaking her head. _I'm not tired anymore, I'm fine! And I needed to be out here. I hate being away from the woods._

Jasper gently brushed some hair behind her ear, sighing softly. "I just worry about you."

Amber leaned into his touch, smiling softly. She nodded before she twirled her hand, flowers sprouting from the earth and crawled around the tree. The vines then spiraled around the branch they were on, tons of flowers blooming instantly. _I'm fine, Jasper. Really._

Jasper chuckled as he watched the flowers grow around them. He plucked a white flower and gently put it in Amber's hair, smiling. "I can see that." He leaned in closer and kissed her softly. "I love you."

Amber smiled and kissed him back, making sure he could feel how much she loved him too.

{X}

Amber was laying on her bed, Dani sprawled over her lap as she napped. Amber was reading for one of her classes since she had a test coming up. That was until Dani jumped up, inadvertently digging her claws into her lag. Amber winced until she saw Jasper walk into her room. Dani loved Jasper of course and ran over to him, dancing around his legs as she barked. Amber laughed silently as Jasper kneeled down, getting licked to death by the affectionate dog.

Jasper picked Dani up, sitting on the bed beside Amber. "Having any luck with the studying?"

Amber laid the book to the side, nodding. _I was just going over it all again. I think I know everything._

Jasper nodded, gently petting Dani as he watched Amber. He sat up straighter and gently held Amber's hand, kissing the back of it. "Amber, would you accompany me to Prom this year?"

Amber looked up at him, surprised. She didn't even know that Jasper wanted to go. _You want to go?_

Jasper gently kissed her forehead. "I want to go with you. I've never really gone to any Prom's since schools started having them."

Amber blushed slightly before nodding. _Of course I'll go with you, Jasper._ She paused as Alice texted her. She turned and read the message, sighing. _Alice told me we're going shopping for Prom dresses tomorrow and she knows I'll love mine._

Jasper laughed, kissing her cheek. "It's Alice. Did you expect anything else?" He looked at his phone and raised an eyebrow. "And I'm going shopping the day after, it seems."

Amber smirked at him. _It's Alice. Did you expect anything else?_

Jasper chuckled and kissed her again. "I missed your sass, darlin'."

{X}

Amber groaned as Alice pushed her into the dress shop. Everywhere she could see gross, fluffy and obnoxious colored dresses everywhere. _Come on Alice.. You already know which dress. I could have just gave you the money for it._

Alice grinned at her, leading her toward a private dressing room. "Bella isn't going to let me do this, come on, Amber!"

Rosalie followed behind them, smirking. "Just admit defeat, Amber."

Amber sighed as she walked into the room. There really wasn't any use in fighting Alice. Alice saw that Amber loved her dress so she would. When they entered the room there was a woman waiting on them, three garment bags in her hand. The woman smiled at them and motioned to the dressing room. "Hello! I already laid your dress in there, Ms. Swan."

Alice gently ushered Amber into the room, shutting the door behind her. "Try it on!"

Rosalie sat down on the couch, waiting her turn. "If you need help, we're right here."

Amber opened the bag and smiled at the shiny, black fabric. She slipped the dress on before twirling in front of the mirror. She smiled as she gently ran her hand over the gown, nodding to herself. Alice did have absolutely amazing sense of fashion. She opened the door and stepped out, motioning to the women.

The other woman smiled at her happily. "It fits you perfectly! It looks so amazing on you."

Alice looked her over before nodding, bouncing on her heels. "Do you love it?"

Amber grinned, nodding as she hugged Alice. She really did.

Rosalie smiled at her, gently hugging her when Alice let go. "It seems we're going to be matching."

Alice waved her arms at them. "Alright, my turn!" Alice waited until Amber changed back before trying her dress on. She came out and twirled, smiling brightly. "What do you think?" Alice's dress was a knee length, dark blue dress. It was a halter top with some jewels in the middle of her chest. It was gorgeous and fit her style.

The woman smiled at her, nodding happily. "You look beautiful."

Alice grinned at her happily before turning to Amber. Amber smiled and nodded, giving her a big thumbs up.

Rosalie nodded softly. "You look stunning, Alice."

Alice turned to her, winking. "Your turn."

Rosalie sighed softly and went into the room after Alice changed. She came out in a floor length, black dress. The halter top showed off her breasts but not too much. Around the waist was a jeweled band that accentuated her beautiful figure. It was elegant and gorgeous, like Rosalie. It was also a comparable match to Amber's dress. "I love it, Alice. Thank you."

Alice grinned, bouncing in her seat. "I knew you would! It looks great on you. Emmett is going to love it."

Amber laughed silently, nodding. She also gave Rosalie a thumbs up, winking at her.

{X}

Amber laid back on her bed, absentmindedly petting Dani as she looked up at her ceiling. It was the night before prom as she was a little nervous. She wasn't nervous about going but how it would go. This was her first prom ever and she didn't know what to expect. It could be great or it could be alright. Though it would be hard for it to be horrible with Jasper there with her. Amber looked down at her phone, laughing softly. She smiled as Dani seemed to perk up from the buzz tone. _No. Jasper's not coming over, Dani._ She patted her head as she read the text message.

 **Jasper: I can't wait to see you in your dress, darlin'. I know you're just going to be so beautiful.**

 **Amber: I can't wait to see you in your tux. You look amazing in everything but damn.**

 **Jasper: ;)**

Amber laughed more and curled up around Dani, smiling at her phone like an idiot. She loved him so much.

 **Amber: You're such a dork. I love you.**

 **Jasper: But I'm your dork, ma'am. I love you too. Get some rest, darlin'.**

 **Amber: I would say the same. ;)**

 **Jasper: Funny. Goodnight, darlin'.**

Amber laid her phone to the side and turned her lamp off. She hummed to herself as she got comfortable. She couldn't wait.

{X}

Amber smoothed her dress down, smiling softly. Amber's dress was a mock two piece, floor length black gown. The bodice had a black lace over top the black sweetheart dress fabric underneath. The top was high on her neck and with no sleeves. A little bit below her chest the dress had a mesh patch that had embroidery around it on both sides. That made it seem like it was a two piece. The skirt reached her ankles and was nice and flowy. It fit her perfectly, showing off her curves and chest. She had in simple diamond earrings in her ears. She was still wearing the leather bracelet Jasper got her, along with a diamond bracelet that belonged to her mother. Since she was tall enough and was a clutz she was wearing black flats. Amber looked into the mirror and tilted her head.

Alice had done her hair and makeup earlier before leaving to the dance herself. She had cut Amber's hair before curling it. Her left side was a little bit longer than her right, both about chin length. Her hair did reach her middle back. It was parted with most on the left and was softly curled around her face. She had on perfect cat eyes and a subtle black smoky eye. Not too much as her whole dress was black.

"Are you sure this looks okay, Amber?"

Amber turned over to see Bella frowning at herself in the bathroom mirror. Bella's dress came to her knees and was a beautiful blue. It was a halter top that had three tiered sections on the bottom. Alice also provided a cardigan to go over the top. Bella was wearing one blue converse and her walking boot. The top of her hair was pulled back and the bottom curled. She had on some basic makeup, nothing extravagant as she wasn't really sure about going still.

Amber smiled and nodded happily, kissing her cheek. _You look beautiful, Bella. Edward might just die twice._

Bella laughed softly and grinned at her. "Jasper too. You look amazing."

Amber smiled at her and gently held her hand. _Ready?_ At Bella's nod she began helping her down the stairs, letting her rest some of her weight on her.

{X}

Outside, Charlie sat at the picnic table as he cleaned a fish with a big knife. He was trying to intimidate Edward.

Edward was waiting awkwardly near his Volvo, dressed in an black and white elegant suit. Charlie's glares working in intimidating him.

Jasper was waiting beside Carlisle's Mercedes. He was wearing a full black suit, black jacket, black shirt, black tie, black shoes, black pants. And he made it work. He was smirking at Edward because Charlie liked him, he hated Edward.

The front door opened causing all the men to stand up. Bella and Amber smiled shyly at the three men waiting on them by the porch now. Jasper and Edward were both speechless at how beautiful their mates were, letting Charlie beat them to them.

Bella looked down at her dress and then Charlie and Edward, "Is it okay? Alice got it for me.. It was the only thing that would fit over my cast."

Charlie smiled as he helped them down the last step, walking with them towards the boys cars. "You two look beautiful."

Edward smiled and took her hand, "You're perfect." He turned to Charlie, "I'll take good care of her, Chief."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Heard that before." As Edward moves to open the car door Charlie holds Bella back. "I put new pepper spray in your bag."

Bella blushed before getting in the car, "Dad.."

Charlie smiled and waved as they drove off. He turned to the other two and smiled. "You look good together. Have a great night, I know you'll be safe with him."

As Charlie walked back inside Amber turned to Jasper. She smiled and leaned up, kissing him.

Jasper smiled and gently took her hand, slipping a beautiful white rose corsage on her wrist. "You look more beautiful than the stars themselves tonight, darlin'."

Amber smiled and gently ran her hand down his suit. _You look devastatingly handsome. I might have to fend off some women._

Jasper smirked and kissed her again. "I'd like to see someone try to split us apart."

Amber laughed softly and let Jasper open the door for her, getting in. When they got there Jasper opened the door for her, holding her hand and helping her out. Only when Amber looked over to the side she was Jacob sitting on a bench. He saw them and smiled awkwardly. Amber held Jasper's hand and walked over to him. _Jacob?_

Jacob scooted over so she could sit beside him, smiling slightly at Jasper. Jasper nodded back politely. "Hey. My dad.. He kind of bribed me to come speak with you and Bella."

Amber sighed and nodded, gently patting Jacob's leg.

Jacob sighed, "This is not from me, okay? He said, quote, "We'll be watching you. He wants you and Bella to break up with your boyfriends.. Sorry Jasper."

Jasper nodded at him again, "It's okay. I understand."

Amber gently hugged Jacob before leaning back, signing to Jasper so he could translate. _Tell him I'm not mad and I know Billy doesn't mean badly. He's just worried._

Jasper repeated her words to Jacob and smiled softly, "Have a good night."

Jacob nodded, standing up with them. "You too." He went to leave but turned back again, smiling softly. "You and your sister look beautiful tonight, I hope you have a good time."

Amber smiled and waved at him before following Jasper into the dance. Jasper escorted her outside to where the other Cullens were dancing. Alice was dancing with a cute senior, Aaron? Alice's dress was a tea length dark blue dress. Her hair was spiked out like usual and she looked adorable. Rosalie looked like a knock out in her dress. She and Emmett were laughing softly as they danced happily. Edward and Bella were in the back, slow dancing. Well Edward had Bella on his shoes and was dancing for her.

Amber smiled and stepped up beside Rosalie and Emmett. She looked up at Jasper and grinned. _Want to show these people how to really dance?_

Jasper smirked, "I love you more every day."

Amber laughed silently and held their hands together. Amber stepped back so their arms were taught before she was pulled closer and to the side, spinning under his arm. She spun out, holding out her arm and winking at Rosalie. She was tugged back by Jasper into his arms, her back to his chest. He grinned down at her before lifting her up. He lifted her up as he danced, setting her back down. As he did they pulled back again only when Amber came back to him, Jasper grabbed her waist and flipped her upside down. She pulled back again, spinning under his arm and continued dancing like that.

Rosalie laughed softly as she watched them, "They're perfect for each other."

Emmett smiled and kissed her softly, lifting her up and spinning, setting her back down. "We should show off too." Soon everyone except Edward and Bella were showing off their dance movies, though Jasper and Amber beat everyone.

Jasper remembered all the spectacular old dances everyone used to do, Amber loved watching old movies with Jasper. And they liked to just dance together sometimes when they were bored. Though it took a while for Amber to not fall or trip while dancing. Now that she was just as good, why not show off at their prom?

After a while Amber got tired of their energetic dancing, Jasper holding her close while they just swayed to the music. Amber smiled softly as she watched Bella and Edward slow dancing, talking to themselves quietly. She looked back up at Jasper to see him staring down at her intently.

Jasper picked up on her curiosity and gently kissed her forehead. "I'm just glad everything's calmed down now.. That you're safe and everything's okay now."

Amber smiled and gently kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She focused on how much she loved him so Jasper could feel it.

Jasper smiled and gently caressed her cheek, "It's getting close to the end, do you want to head home?"

Amber nodded and turned to her sister. She waited till Amber looked and waved bye to them. _See you at home!_

Bella smiled softly, waving back. "Okay.."

Amber smirked at them and how close they were, she had even seen Edward kiss her neck a lot. _Since it is prom night, make sure to use protection. Do you need to borrow some condoms, Bella?_

Bella gaped at her before pulling back from Edward, "Wha- No. We're not. Amber!"

Amber laughed and quickly left with Jasper. Jasper smirked down at her when they got to the car, "You really embarrassed both of them."

Amber grinned and kissed him softly. _I was hoping so. For all the heartaches Edward's caused I'm getting some payback._

Jasper chuckled softly and gently hugged her close. "Let me know if you need help."

Amber looked up at him in wonder. _What if we replace all the classical music in his room with rap while he's out with Bella one day! He'll die all over again!_

Jasper laughed, really laughed and it made Amber's face light up with joy. "You're just so perfect."

 _No. We're just perfect for each other._


	15. Chapter 15

**You're not going to like this chapter. I promise.**

* * *

 **I see you see : Thank you! I'll try to lol.**

 **Mrs. Stilinksi Clearwater : This path is worse. I promise.**

 **Emmy: Amber and Jasper's relationship is five millions times better than Bella and Edward's relationship. I'm so glad you can see that! And I'm so very sorry for the pain I'm about to cause you.**

 **Marissamtz03: I tried to make it fluffy because of the next few chapters!**

 **Time-Twilight: Wow, every chapter! Thank you for all the reviews. Amber won't be turning into a vampire. Her body won't allow it. And her nature wouldn't work well with being a vampire. Around chapter 30 is when you'll realize what her future is going to be like.**

* * *

Amber laid back on her hammock, looking up at the sky as Jasper lay beside her, holding her close. She was relaxing and reflecting on everything that had happened until that point. Her world was shattered when her parents died in front of her. It took her a while to adjust to being adopted into a new family. She loved Charlie and never hated him but it took a while to accept.

She suddenly gained a sister. There were never any children here age in her family before. She didn't even know a lot of her family.. Her mother had two sisters but she never met them, something about them not being good people. Her dad was an only child, her grandparents were nice but they were dead now. She never met her maternal grandparents either to think about it..

Then three, almost four years ago she met Jasper and the Cullens. She smiled softly as she remembered how she and Jasper struggled to be friends in the beginning, now they were madly in love. It felt like she had known him her whole life instead of just three and a half years.

Then Bella moved in with Amber and Charlie last year, met Edward Cullen and fell in love. Bella drove everyone crazy while she and Edward skirted around the Vampire issue. Then just as they accept their feelings, James shows up. Bella and Amber almost died.

Most importantly, Amber realized she was a witch. She had been setting things ablaze, growing plants and plant life, smashing things and more since she turned sixteen. She was now nineteen.

"Contemplating life's meaning over there?"

Amber laughed softly and turned, looking up at Jasper. _No. Just thinking about things._

Jasper smiled and kissed her softly, gently rubbing her cheek. "Mhmm. How do you feel about being a senior?"

Amber sighed and looked up at the cloudy sky. _It feels strange. Really strange that I'm graduating in a year. I'm supposed to know what I want to do with my life? I really don't know._

Jasper gently kissed her hand, "Well you love books. Librarian, writer? Editor?"

Amber hummed softly as she curled into him, _Maybe. I like the idea of being a writer. I just don't know if I would be any good._

Jasper looked over when Bella called out that dinner was ready. "Well you have a whole year to think about it." He kissed her cheek and got up, helping her up. "For now, dinner is ready."

Amber smiled and nodded, leaning into his side as they walked inside. Charlie was sitting at the table, Bella putting the plates down.

Jasper smiled and shook hands with Charlie, "I'll see you later, Charlie. Have a good evening."

Charlie smiled softly, "Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

Bella rolled her eyes, somewhat amused what Charlie loved Jasper but hated Edward.

Jasper shook his head, gently kissing the top of Amber's head as she sat down. "I would love too but Esme wants everyone home for dinner."

Charlie smiled and nodded, "Another time then." Jasper smiled and nodded. He gently hugged Amber before leaving.

Charlie looked at Bella and smirked. "Edward could learn some manners from Jasper. He's nice."

Amber snickered at them as she dug into the salad Bella made.

{X}

Serena Vinter passed by the Fork's town sign. She snorted at how tacky the little town seemed. Serena Vinter was in her late 30's, younger than her sister Marian. She had platinum blonde hair, striking blue eyes and a dusting of freckles. She had high cheekbones like her twin and unlike Marian. Serena was the leader of her coven, the Winter Coven. Winter was the coldest, the cruelest and the darkest season. It was also a play on her Norwegian surname. She tapped her black, almond nails on the steering wheel. "We're almost there. Are you ready Kat?"

Katrina Vinter was the younger twin. She had light red hair, blue eyes, freckles and sharp cheekbones like her sister. She was the second in command of the coven. Kat nodded, flexing her hands as she spotted the old house. The lights were still on in the house sadly. It would have been easier if they were all asleep. "Yes."

Serena parked the car on the curb. "Alright. I'll take care of the girls, you take care of Charlie."

Kat nodded, getting out with her sister. They both walked up to the door, Kat knocking gently.

{X}

Charlie was laying back on the couch, watching TV until he got tired enough for bed. Just as he was about to doze off he heard a knock on the door. He looked at the time, it was almost eleven on a Friday night. Charlie got up and answered the door. He frowned as he saw two beautiful women standing in front of them, bearing a remarkable resemblance to Amber. The red-head was wearing a dark green top, tight black pants and combat boots. The blonde was wearing a similar outfit in all black. "Hello. How can I help you?"

The blonde smiled at him, the look not reaching her eyes. "Yes. I heard you're the guardian of Amber King?"

Charlie stepped back, letting them inside. His first and only mistake. "Yes. I'm her father."

The woman smiled at him, looking at a photo of them on the wall. "How nice.. You adopted the little girl you saved. You shouldn't have done that." She held out her hand, using her powers to throw him against the wall and knocking him out cold.

{X}

Amber heard a loud thump from downstairs and frowned, she looked towards the door. _Did you hear something?_

Bella looked up from the movie they were watching on her laptop. "Probably Charlie getting ready for bed."

Amber sighed softly and just as she was about to hit play on the laptop Bella's door burst open. Amber turned and saw a red-haired woman grinning at them. _Who are you?_

The woman frowned at her and then looked at Bella. "You're in the way, dear." She held out her hand and she flew up against the wall, not able to move. She turned to Amber, seeing her shaking. "You look just like your mother. Though it's a shame you can't talk. We'll have to fix that."

Amber looked at Bella and then back at her, glaring. She held out her hand and tried to send the woman flying.

The woman laughed as she was sent back against the bedroom wall. "Ah ha. So you have found your powers. Too bad I have more experience." She waved her hand and she dropped, Amber's powers not affecting her.

Amber stepped back, shaking. She tried to set her ablaze but nothing happened.

The woman laughed again and walked over to her, holding out her hand and making her unable to move. "I'm sorry dear, you're coming with us." She grabbed her and hit her pressure point, knocking her unconscious. She held onto Amber as she fell onto her. She picked her up and turned, walking down the stairs as Bella dropped to the floor.

{X}

Serena turned when Kat came down the stairs carrying Amber in her arms. "Alright, we need to go before those disgusting monsters find us."

Kat nodded and rushed out the door, laying Amber in the back of their car. She got in the passenger seat and buckled in.

Serena slammed the door behind her and got in the car, driving out of Forks as quickly as she could. She got on her phone and called Ceridwen. "We got the girl. We're on our way back now. Get everything ready."

Kat got out the bag of spices she needed for the spell she was performing. She gently sprinkled them around in the car as she began mumbling to herself, performing a spell to make them untraceable.

{X}

Bella groaned as she got her phone. She hopped onto the bed, whimpering in pain. The fall her hurt her still healing leg. It wasn't in the brace when the woman barged in. She quickly dialed Jasper's number, he needed to know first. "Jasper! Amber was abducted. A woman, a witch I think, came in here and took Amber!"

"What?! I'll be right there. Call 911."

Bella hung up, redialing 911. "Hello. Yes, I'm Bella Swan. Amber was just abducted from our home. A woman came in our room and took her. She had red hair, blue eyes, tall..."

"Okay, stay calm. Police are on the way and we're sending out her information to all the cops in the area. Is Charlie there?"

Bella frowned and put on her brace, "I haven't heard from him. I'm checking now." Bella quickly hopped down the stairs. She gasped as she saw her father on the ground. There wasn't any blood and he was breathing, but he wasn't moving. "He's alive but he's unconscious. She must have knocked him out."

"Okay. The police will be there soon Bella, make sure not to move Charlie in case of a spinal injury."

"O-okay."

The door opened and Bella screamed, reaching for a vase on the table to her right. "Get out!"

Jasper was in front of her in a flash, holding her hand so she couldn't throw the vase. "It's me, Bella. It's okay." He looked her over and at Charlie. "Where was she taken from?" He was shaking he was so angry, his eyes pure black. "Bella!"

Bella jumped and sat the vase down, "My room." Jasper was gone in the next second, looking around in Bella's room.

Edward appeared next to her, rubbing her arms. "Bella, are you alright? Did she hurt you?"

Bella frowned, "My leg hurts really bad. I might have re-broke it. She shoved me against a wall and I fell on my leg when she left." She hugged him tightly, crying into his shirt. "Amber tried to stop her but she couldn't touch her. She just waved her hand and nothing worked! They took Amber and hurt Charlie!"

"He's alright, Bella."

Bella looked over to see Carlisle gently examining his head, "Your father is alright, he was just knocked out by hitting the wall I assume."

Jasper appeared next to Edward, holding out a jacket. The woman's scent was on there faintly. "We need to find her, now, before she gets too far."

Edward looked down at Bella, "Stay here with Carlisle, Emmett is outside. You're safe." He turned and left with Jasper racing after the trail the two women left.

Bella turned to Carlisle and hugged herself as she watched him gently turn her father over. "Since when was Amber a witch?"

Carlisle looked up at her sadly, "Since she was sixteen. She really didn't start using her powers till just before we met James.. She didn't want to tell anyone in fear no one would accept her. I think she was going to tell you soon though.."

Emmett walked in and frowned, "No sign of anyone else in the area. I can hear the police sirens closing in." He looked over at Bella and frowned, his own eyes seeming more dark than usual. He was radiating anger. "We're going to find them, Bella, and we'll make them pay for taking Bear away from us."

"A-amber, no!" Charlie sat up and looked like he had a heart attack, "They're after Amber!"

Carlisle gently held him still so he wouldn't try to get up. "Charlie, hold still. You were knocked out by force. Take it slow."

Charlie looked over at him, seeing the tears running down Bella's face and how angry Emmett was. "No.. They took her." He began crying, feeling his heart breaking. "I need to write down their details while they're fresh. I need to make portraits of them."

Emmett frowned, "There were two of them?"

Bella kneeled beside her dad, holding a notepad, writing down the information about the red-haired woman. When she was done she handed it to him, "I saw the red-haired one, she took... she took her."

Charlie quickly scribbled the details down about the blonde one. "They were twins I think. Almost exactly alike only the other one was blonde. Like Carlisle's hair color."

Emmett turned and walked outside, texting Edward to let him know there were two women involved.

Carlisle looked up as police rushed inside. "He may have a head injury, be careful with him." The EMT's helped Carlisle load him onto a stretcher.

{X}

Jasper stood beside the Forks sign and growled loudly. The Witches had dissapeared without a trace. He couldn't track his love any more. She was gone. Amber was gone. Jasper felt venom tears falling down his cheeks. He turned away from Edward and rubbed at them, shaking. He was shaking for once in years from something besides anger. Now it was anguish, depression, helplessness. He let out a soft sob as he hugged himself, a human habit that was left over.

"We'll contact everyone we know. I'm sure Carlisle knows of some witches who can try to track them down. We'll find her, Jasper."

Jasper looked over at him, covering his mouth as he tried to stop crying so much. "What if they kill her before we find her. I wish I could have turned her, then I wouldn't have to worry so much!" He fell to his knees, crying harder. "Fuck!"

Edward fell to his knees beside him, rubbing his back. "We won't rest until she's found, Jasper. I promise."

{X}

Amber woke up and saw that she was in a dark room. She sat up and rubbed her head. There was a bed, a closet, She could see a bathroom in the corner. There were some books on the desk in the room. The one on top had a pentagram on the front. So she was abducted by a witch. Amber felt of her pockets and couldn't find her phone. Of course. Amber turned when the door opened, in stepping the red-head and another blonde who looked like the first.

"Ah, You're awake."

"How are you feeling, dear?"

Amber frowned softly as she signed to them warily. _My head and neck ache a little but fine.. Why did you kidnap me?_

The blonde one sat beside her on the bed while the red-head stood beside the bed, smiling down at her.

"I'm Serena Vinter, this is my sister Katrina, or Kat."

Amber frowned at her, the name catching her interest. _Vinter. Like my mom's maiden name._

Kat nodded, "Yes. We're your aunts."

Amber tensed up at that. Her mother also said her aunts were bad people.

Serena sighed as she looked Amber over. "Yes, Marion never liked us much. We were different and she didn't understand that. She just imagined our powers were annoying magic tricks. Then she broke all ties with us. She didn't even tell us when you were born. We had to find out on our own."

Kat nodded, "Then imagine our surprise when we catch news of some vampire action is going down in a little town in Washington, the same little town our niece was in."

Serena nodded, "We just couldn't forgive ourselves if we left you in that awful town. Those monsters could have killed you." She picked up her wrist, glaring at the bite scar that remained. "It seems someone tried to turn you already. Lucky it seems you have purification powers."

Amber jerked her wrist back and glared at her. _If you knew where I was why didn't you show up when my parents died?_

Kat sighed softly, "By the time we found out you were adopted by that man. You seemed happy there, and we never knew each other."

Serena nodded, "We also didn't want to raise a child. Now you're all grown up, and already testing out your powers."

Amber hugged herself as she watched them both, she didn't trust either of them. _The vampires in Forks wouldn't hurt me. They're family. They love me._

Serena clicked her tongue. "That's what they want you to think. You're just an interesting human they keep around for fun. When they grew tired, which they would have eventually, they would just drain you and kill you."

Kat nodded, "That's where we come in. We hunt the supernatural bad guys and kill them. We're protectors. We're hunters."

Serena nodded, "That's why we need you with us, to teach you the family business as it were."

Amber gaped at them, shaking her head. _I'm not killing anything!_

Serena leaned in her face, smirking. "Oh but you already have. We found the ashes of that vampire. We knew it was you because it was a magical fire. We traced you back to Forks. We've been waiting till you were alone. Those stupid monsters hardly left you alone."

Amber leaned back from her. _I don't want to kill anyone else._

Kat frowned as she gently stroked her hair, "Oh dear. You haven't seen what some of these things can do. Wendigos, werewolves, demons, vampires, succubi, and many more! They're all evil!"

Serena gently held out her hand to Amber. "We just want to teach you how to defend yourself and your family. Your real family, your fellow witches."

Kat nodded, holding out her hand as well. "We have our own coven, witches like ourselves. Our only goal is to protect the world and each other from the evils out there. Please, we need your help."

Amber frowned at them, almost accepting their offer, but.. _I want to go back home sometimes. I want to speak to Charlie and Bella._

Kat nodded, "Of course. Once you get settled in we'll let you call them."

Serena nodded, "Please, Amber."

Amber took a deep breath before placing her hands in hers.

Serena and Kat smiled at her, silently performing the mind block spell, blocking her memories of everything since her first year of high school, except for the conversation they just had.

"Welcome to the family."

{X}

Charlie, Jasper and Carlisle sat together in a conference room at the police department. Carlisle had been using all his connections on trying to get a positive match to the descriptions of the women. Charlie had sent out their sketches to every police department in the United States to keep a look out. Jasper even contacted Peter and Charlotte to have them look out for her.

Jasper looked over at Charlie, frowning. "Amber mentioned once that she had two aunts.. She never met them and her mother said they were bad people. Maybe it's them. You did say they looked like Amber."

Charlie nodded, writing the information down. "Oh course.."

Carlisle looked over the sketches of the women, "It would help if we could get actual photos of the two, it would help IDing them."

Jasper leaned back in his seat, trying to stay as calm as possible. "We could get their last known address and look for her. They might still be in the same area at least. Or leave behind some clues."

Charlie pulled up Amber's record. He went through to her mom's. "Aha.. Relatives... Two sisters. Serena and Katrina Vinter." He opened up their information, "Their last known address was in Kansas. I'm printing out the files now." He got up and walked out to the printer.

Jasper moved over to the computer and stared at the two women who took his mate. "They have no criminal charges, nothing. Their records are clean.."

Carlisle looked at the pictures with him, "Well they would be able to avoid getting caught." As they were witches.

Charlie came back in, setting a couple of pages down by them. "I already passed some out to the guys. Someone is sending them out to replace the sketches."

Jasper nodded, holding one paper in his hands. "We're going to find them." He looked up at Charlie, "We're going to find her, sir. They won't be able to hide."

Charlie nodded, feeling comforted by how strongly Jasper felt. "We will."

{X}

Amber sighed as she looked up at her aunts. _So.. Those vampires. They tried to kill me and my sister._

Serena nodded. "Yes. One of them, Edward, the mind reader. He made Bella think he loved her, she fell in love with him. They have everyone fooled. They're endangering the whole town, including your father."

Amber glared at the fireplace glowing in front of her, a cauldron over it. It was only used for really powerful spells that needed to be specially prepared. Now the flames were licking up the sides. _They won't get away with this. If they even harm a hair on either of them._

Kat nodded, rubbing Amber's shoulder. "They won't. To stop them you must train hard, learn our ways. Learn the spells, the potions, the spells. Learn to fight."

Amber nodded quickly, looking over at Serena. _Let's start now._

Serena chuckled and nodded, helping her up. "This is a concealment spell, this will make sure no one finds you."

Amber gently held the book in her hand, reading over the ingredients and steps. She nodded and walked over to the cabinet, getting out everything she needed.

Kat looked at her and smiled over at Serena, "This is going better than planned."

Serena smirked, watching her niece running around to get the potion ready. "Yes. She does seem to have our fight."

{X}

Bella frowned as she curled up in Amber's bed. She was clutching Amber's pillow to her chest as she cried. "So.. You and Jasper didn't find anything in Kansas?"

"No. Not even a piece of paper was left at their last home. People only remembered them keeping to themselves. No one knows anything."

Bella sniffled as she hugged the pillow tighter. "What if they're hurting her, what if they're abusing her? What if they've already killed her and we'll only find her body?!"

"If they wanted her dead they would have killed her when they found her."

Bella frowned and looked over at the photo frame of Jasper and Amber at prom. Jasper held one arm around Amber's waist as he dipped her. His other hand was brushing her hair away from her face, kissing her lovingly. They both looked so in love, so happy. They were together. "H-how's Jasper?"

"Not well. He's focused on the search right now. Soon when we have to turn to others for help, he's not going to be able to do anything. Then I think he's going to really break down..."

Bella frowned as she buried her face in the pillow, breathing in the scent of Amber's perfume. "He's not the only one.."


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm probably going to start updating this story once a week from now on, unless you guys hate that too much. I'm out of chapters for my Bayformers fic and really need to spend some time on it. However, I do plan on starting a series of one shots for this story. Just to fill in some scenarios I skipped over so far in Amber's life and in the future. If you have any requests you can PM and I'll try and fit it in.**

 **Now. This chapter is just more pain, so have fun!**

* * *

 **I See You See: Don't give up hope on her just yet. Her Aunt's are very strong witches and like they said, it's easier for her brain to go along with the lies. That won't be possible forever. What guy were they talking to? I can't recall a man being in the chapter.. Maybe I'm just having memory blocks. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **SilentMayhem: As for the Aunts... their punishment will definitely come to them, just much later in the story. Poor Bella tends to complicate things. Don't worry. You'll love it. As for Bonnie, that makes sense a lot. I've modeled the witches mostly after The Originals and Vampire Diaries. It's amazing you picked up on that!**

 **Mrs. Stilinski Clearwater: I laughed so hard when I saw the OTP name for them. That's so cute. It's official now. Jamber. Sadly there isn't a reunion this chapter! It will be soon though!**

 **Psychodella: I accept that people won't accept all my decisions but Amber's life hasn't been easy and never will be. Hell, Bella's life is more insane than Amber's is. Anyways, I hope you do continue reading. It gets really amazing after all this New Moon nonsense. I'm so proud of it, I just hope you'll be able to read it.**

 **Marissamtz03: Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Narakunohime: I wish she didn't either! It's really necessary though. They'll get what's coming to them much later, though. I promise. The Jasper Amber reunion won't be this chapter or the next but it will be soon!**

* * *

Amber had quickly excelled at magic, potion making and started to really grow into her special talents. She was very skilled working with the elements Earth and Fire. Her powers were at the same level as her aunts and she hadn't even been really practicing magic for more than three and a half months. Serena and Kat were very proud of their niece and excited at how destructive she could be. They could rule the supernatural world with her. This was also because they suspected Amber to be the next Supreme Witch. If they could control her.. That was of course why they would never mention that to her.

Today was Amber's first field test, the first day she had free reign of her powers. Kat, Haven and Rosaleen accompanied her just in case something went wrong and to remove any evidence of them being there. The coven had found some rogue vampires who had been killing some humans in Montana. The vampires had holed up in an abandoned cabin in the forest.

Amber motioned with her hands, vines sprouting from the ground and wrapping around the back of the building, barring any escape except through the front of the cabin. She waited as she set the back of the cabin on fire.

Two women and one male vampire appeared in front of the cabin before freezing when they saw her. Amber was staring at them silently, the three women behind her just watching. The blonde woman stepped forward, glaring at her with her bright red eyes. "What do you think you're doing, little human?"

Amber held out her hand and forced the woman to her knees, listening to her cry out in pain. The vampire curled up as she held her head, screaming out in pain.

The other two vampires growled and went to rush at her, only Amber held out her other hand and did the same to them. The woods were filled with the horrifyingly beautiful sound of the three vampires' screams. "What is she doing to us?"

"She's a witch!"

"Make her stop!"

Amber walked closer to them, noticing the blood stains on their mouths still. They had killed five people in the past two weeks, who knew how many they had killed in their lifetimes. Amber stared the blonde woman in the eyes, focusing on her powers. In a snap the woman was on fire, burning so hot it turned her into ash in seconds. The fire spread to the other two, not giving them enough time to cry out for their friend. Amber let her powers drop as only ashes remained. She turned and set the cabin on fire with a flick of her hand, the vampires might have left evidence behind.

Kat walked up next to her and smiled, "Well, that seemed easy. Was it?"

Amber nodded, watching the cabin crumble, the beautiful sound of the crackling fire bringing her joy. It still never filled the depression that filled her inside. She was happy here, with her aunts and the coven. She loved them and she loved refining her powers. However.. She looked down at the leather bracelet on her wrist. It had a quote from an Edgar Allan Poe Poem. Something kept her from taking it off. She never remembered buying the bracelet or who gave it to her.. But she loved it.

"Ready to go?"

Amber looked over to see Haven and Rosaleen stepping into the ashes where the cabin was. She turned back to Kat and nodded. "Yes."

{X}

Haven watched as Kat and Amber walked back to where their vehicle waited. She turned back to see Rosaleen holding out one of the jackets Amber wore. "Those vampires stopped looking for her a month ago, why are we doing this?"

Rosaleen dropped the jacket, burning it until it mixed with the ashes left behind. "Because Serena wants to make sure Amber is protected. If they think she's dead she'll be left alone. Until she's ready."

Haven kneeled down, laying her hand over the warm ashes. "I don't see why they care so much. They can pick up another toy." Haven began reciting the spell that made it seem that Amber had died in the fire. Her scent was there, Rosaleen even placed some of Amber's belongings there.

Rosaleen walked away, wiping her boots into the grass to remove the ash. She stopped beside the pile of ash that was once the vampires. She dropped a written note Amber had written previously, her own blood splatted on the end.

Haven walked up next to her when she was done. "Alright, Let's go home." Rosaleen nodded and followed her back to the vehicle.

{X}

Alice gasped as she began to get another vision, this one coming on so sudden it was painful. Instantly Edward was next to her, reading her mind as the vision occurred. They saw Amber standing in front of a log cabin, three vampires growling at her. They saw blood fly and then fire as a blood curdling scream echoed in their heads. Alice gasped as she leaned over the table. The others were out feeding so it was just Alice and Edward in the house. Alice looked up at Edward, venom tears falling down her cheeks. "No. We need to go, Now!"

Edward nodded, "I'll get them, you figure out where it's at."

Alice closed her eyes, going over details in her mind. She noticed some license plates on the cabin, Montana. It was in Montana.. She needed to narrow it down though. She focused so hard she began to get a headache, something unusual for her. "Helena!"

Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle appeared in front of her instantly. Jasper was the one who spoke, "We're leaving now. We're going to run so we'll get there faster. Call us if anything changes." He was shaking but Alice had seen a vision of Amber. She hadn't had one of her since she was kidnapped. In a flash he was gone, running faster than Edward could keep up. That was only due to the pure panic and fear flooding through his body, coupled with all the emotions he felt from the others.

Emmett turned to Carlisle, looking extremely worried, for both Amber and Jasper.

Carlisle nodded as he followed after his other two sons, "I know.. We can only hope."

Emmett sighed and nodded, focusing on running as fast as they could. Montana wasn't that far away.

{X}

Jasper reached the cabin, able to smell Amber's blood from miles away. He stopped when he came to the small clearing, feeling his dead heart break at what was left. The cabin was burned down to the ground, the ashes still smoking. Jasper looked down and saw a piece of paper with her blood on it. That's what they smelled. Jasper picked it up, reading it over as he ignored how hard his hand was shaking.

"Five 'animal attacks'. Three rogue vampires. Locator spell revealed they were in a cabin in the forest outside the city limits... Only two vampires were present when I arrived. Easily killed. The last one is not in the area. Investigating cabin for clues..."

At the end of the note the part about the cabin had blood splattered on it. It looked like it was torn from a journal, a doodle of a pentagram on the side and the words for a spell written down. So.. The last vampire came back and locked her inside, burning the cabin down with her in it.

Edward was kneeled down where the cabin once stood, frowning. "Her scent is fading but it's strongest right here.."

Jasper stared down at the ashes that remained of his love for a few seconds. Jasper didn't realize he was crying till the venom dripped down to the ground, mixing with the ashes at his feet. He was shaking again as he doubled over, holding his chest as he cried out in pain.

Carlisle appeared beside him and held him tightly, not going to let him go even though he might have been stronger. There was nothing he could do to make this better, no one could. It wouldn't ever be okay, Jasper had lost his mate. His heart, the other part to his soul. No one ever recovered from that. All they could do was be there for him.

Emmett and Edward frowned softly as they watched the two. It was horrible to watch and hear, the cries Jasper was making would have made even the most stone faced person cry. The Major, the youngest major in the Texas Calvary, the one who battled and killed newborns for the first years of his new life. The one who had to kill them when they became useless. The one who was manipulated and tricked into loving Maria. Jasper had been through so much pain in his life. That had changed when he met Amber. He was happy. He was smiling, laughing. Amber got the major to laugh. They were perfect to each other. They only had three years together, seconds for a vampire. Seconds compared to the long life Jasper had already lived and would live. He was alone.

{X}

Bella sat down at the table with Carlisle and Charlie. Carlisle had came over, asking to talk to them. He wasn't smiling like usual. He wasn't cheery and that meant something awful happened. Bella was holding Charlie's hand tightly as they watched him.

Carlisle took a deep breath before placing his hands over an envelope. "We got a new lead on where Amber might be.." He expression stopped them from getting excited, instead they felt dread fill their bodies. Carlisle looked down at the table sadly, "We were too late.."

Charlie's grip tightened on Bella's painfully as he tried not to cry in front of them. "No.."

Bella covered her face with her hands, shaking slightly. "She's.. she's dead?!"

Carlisle nodded sadly, looking like he might cry too but he had to hold it back for Charlie. "There was an accident and she was trapped in a burning cabin.. There wasn't anything left to recover except ashes."

Charlie laid his head on the table on his crossed arms, crying into them. His entire body was shaking. His daughter was dead because he couldn't protect her. Those women came in and took his daughter, letting her die. Bella gently hugged Charlie, crying into his shoulder.

Carlisle watched them sadly, his heart breaking once again. "These are the photos of the scene, the police should be coming to deliver.. her remains.." He got up and rubbed their shoulders before leaving them to grieve in peace.

Carlisle walked outside and drove back to his home, frowning to himself. Ever since they found out what happened Jasper hasn't been home. He's been off running through the forest, hunting and just keeping himself busy. He couldn't cope with all the pain. No one blamed him.

{X}

Bella woke up on September 13, groaning. Today was her birthday and that made it worse. She did not want to celebrate today.. She didn't feel like celebrating another year alive, another year older, while her sister didn't get the chance anymore.. Bella looked down at the Shakespeare book on her chest. She sighed and laid it on the bed, sitting up and rubbing her face.

Charlie knocked on her door before walking in, carrying two gifts with him. One was wrapped while another was on top, not wrapped. He smiled tightly, "Happy birthday, Bells.."

Bella frowned at him, "Dad.. we agreed, no gifts."

Charlie nodded, "I know.. I wanted too. Besides, mine's not wrapped." He handed the digital camera over to her.

Bella smiled softly at him, actually liking the gift. "This is actually kind of great.. thanks, Dad."

Charlie nodded as he handed the wrapped present to her, "Goes with this one from your mom. We coordinated - well, she coordinated me."

Bella opened the gift and smiled softly when she saw a scrapbook. "Oh."

Charlie nodded, "To put your pictures in, to record your senior year." He looked down at her and smiled softly, "It's your senior year, you should enjoy it.. You know Amber would have wanted you to enjoy it as well."

Bella nodded softly as she put the gifts down, hugging her father. "I know.. It's just hard."

Charlie hugged her back, "I know.." He pulled back a little and smirked at her, "Man, senior year. How'd you get so old so fast?"

Bella frowned up at him, "It's not that old."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at her, "I don't know. Is that a gray hair?"

Bella gasped and ran over to her mirror, examining her hair.

Charlie chuckled softly, "I was kidding."

Bella rolled her eyes before smiling softly, "Not funny, dad."

Charlie and Bella smiled at each other before they both went to get ready for the day. They were still hurting, badly, but they were coping.

{X}

Bella climbed out of her truck, putting her book bag on her shoulder. She looked around for Edward but didn't see him.

"Wherefore art thou, Bella?" Mike, Eric, Angela and Jessica walked over to her. Mike smiled at her, "You finish the Shakespeare assignment?"

Jessica laughed, "He means will you finish his assignment?"

Mike frowned, "No, I don't.. Okay I do."

Bella smiled slightly at them, "I can help you with it.. First, I need a picture." She pulled out her camera and aimed it at them, "I need a picture. My mom's expecting a scrapbook full of memories."

Angela shook her head as she held up her own camera, "I take 'em, I don't pose for 'em."

Bella shook her head, "You do today." She gently pushed them together, waiting on them.

Jessica looks concerned, "You'll photoshop my nose if it looks big, right?"

Eric smirked, "Don't worry, I'm in the picture. No one will be looking at you guys."

Bella watched them as she took the picture, frowning softly. They were so carefree, happy. They weren't worried about anymore more than school. Amber probably would have been the same way, happy to be alive and to be with her friends..

Angela frowned softly at her, "Bella.. Are you okay?"

Bella sighed and went to answer before she saw their faces all drop. She turned back to see Edward walking towards her. She turned back at them and waved bye as they walked away, saying their own goodbyes.

Edward walked over to her, gently pulling her close. "Happy birthday."

Bella frowned and looked away from him, "Don't remind me."

Edward frowned down at her, "Your birth is definitely something to celebrate."

Bella shook her head, "Not for me. I don't want to celebrate it without Amber either.." She took a deep breathe before looking up at him. "Besides, it's just another year older, one year older than you."

Edward held her close, rubbing her back. "She would want you to celebrate and tell you it's too early to worry about your age, like I'm telling you now." He chuckled softly, "Besides, Bella. I'm Ninety."

Bella smiled, "True.. Maybe I should be creeped out that I'm dating such an old guy."

Edward smiled at her, "Yes. It's the age that's creepy and not the fact that you're dating a vampire." He leaned down and kissed her lovingly. He pulled back before they got too into it, "Class.."

Bella sighed, "Right.. Class."

Edward paused and stopped her, "Someone wants you."

"Bella!" Jacob jogged up to her, carrying a car part in his hand. His long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He had changed since last year, he was tall and had gotten muscles. Lots of muscles. Yet he still moved around like a clutz as he hadn't fully grown into his growth spurt. He watched as Edward nodded, walking off to give them some space.

Bella looked him over, shocked. "God, Jacob. What are they feeding you on that rez, steroids? You're huge."

Jacob smiled softly, "It wouldn't seem so drastic if you came around more.."

Like Amber did.

Bella frowned softly, "I will. Soon.." She paused as she realized something. "Isn't your school ten miles from here?"

Jacob nodded, motioning to the car part in his hand. "I'm here buying this for the Rabbit. I'm almost done with the rebuild. You gotta come take a ride when it's done." He paused before smiling softly at her, "Oh, and hey, happy birthday. Your dad told my dad. So.." He reached into his coat and pulled out a small, woven dreamcatcher with feathers dangling from it. He handed it to her, "I got one similar to this for Amber's birthday and this one reminded me of you. It catches bad dreams."

Bella gently looked it over before smiling sadly at him. "Thank you, I actually need this. It's great."

Edward frowned over at them, "The bell's about to ring." As he finished the bell did ring.

Jacob smirked at him, "Ooh, look at you, all psychic."

Edward looked over at him, "I don't have that particular gift. But I can read a watch. I'm clever that way." Both share a tight smile.

Bella gently squeezed Jacob's arm. "Bye, Jake, and thank you." She let Edward guide her away.

Edward looked down at her, "How come he gets to give you a gift and I don't?"

Bella looked up at him, "He's just a friend."

Edward shook his head, "'Friends' don't spend two weeks looking for the perfect dreamcatcher."

Bella frowned at him, "Stop reading his mind if he bothers you so much."

Edward glanced back at Jacob, "Little hard to tune out."

Bella frowned and walked ahead of him. When she walked inside the double doors a small, wrapped gift appeared in Bella's face.

Alice held out the present, smiling, "Happy"

Bella quickly stopped her, "Shh!"

Alice whispers in her ear as she hugs Bella, "Birthday." She pulled back and smiled softly at her.

Bella sighed, "Alice, didn't I say no gifts?"

Alice nodded, "You did. I didn't. I've already seen you open it and guess what? You love it."

Bella frowned softly.. "You had a vision about my birthday."

Alice nodded again, grinning, "And about the green dress you'll be wearing to your party tonight. Great color on you."

Bella shook her head, "No party."

Alice frowned at her, "Please, Bella. It'll be fun. We need to try and continue living. We can't stay frozen in time because of what happened. It might cheer everyone up."

Bella sighed softly, "I guess. Nothing too big, Alice."

Alice grinned and hurried away before Bella could change her mind. "Great! See ya at seven!"

{X}

Alice burst in on Edward and Bella's intimate moment, "It's time!" She grabbed Bella's hand and lead her to the living room then skips down the stairs.

Down in the living room there were tons of pink candles and rose-filled crystal bowls. All of the Cullens were there, looking beautiful as always. Even Jasper, he looked miserable and wouldn't look at Bella but Alice was gently holding his hand.

Bella was lead down the stairs by Edward and moved over to Esme and Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled as he hugged her, "Sorry about all this. We tried to rein Alice in.. She wanted to try and cheer us up.."

Esme gently hugged Bella, "Happy birthday."

Alice quickly took a picture of Bella with them. "Found it in your bag. Mind?"

Emmett moved over to Edward's side and nudged him, "Dating an older woman. Hot." Edward elbows him sharply to shut up. Emmett grinned at them, not his usual big grin through. "What?"

Rosalie stepped up and shoved a silver package at Bella. "It's a necklace. Alice picked it out." She turned and walked away, too upset still to be nice.

Alice aimed the camera at Bella and Edward, "Come on,Show me the love!" Edward pulls Bella into an embrace, they look deeply into one another's eyes. "For your scrapbook. Now open your presents!" Alice drags Bella over to a table piled with elaborately wrapped gifts, plates and a huge cake.

Bella frowned at her, " Alice, I'm the only one who even eats cake... Amber didn't even like cake." Instantly everyone seemed to drop their smiles. Jasper flinched and turned his back on them, sitting in a chair.

Alice gently rubbed her arm, " Well I hope you're hungry." She handed her another present, "Here, this one's from Emmett."

Bella opened the gift to find an empty car-radio box inside, "Um.. thanks?"

Emmett smiled at her, "Already installed it in your truck."

Edward chuckled softly, "Finally, a decent sound system in that piece of -"

Bella frowned, "No hating on the truck." She turned to Emmett and smiled softly, "Thank you, Emmett."

Alice smiled and popped up again, "Open mine." She handed her a box.

Bella started to open it but got a paper cat. "Ouch.. Paper cut." She looked at her finger, a tiny bit of blood appears. Bella was going to ignore it before she heard a snarl. Someone snarled at her. She looked up just as Jasper lunged toward her. His teeth were bared, his eyes pure black with little veins around the eyes. He wasn't himself. Bella gasped as Edward flings Bella back behind him, grabbing Jasper. He pushed him back, hard, so he hit the wall.

Jasper bounces right back, lunging back towards Bella. Emmett and Carlisle were prepared and tackle Jasper from the side, dragging him to the ground. Alice was there and gently held his hands, "Jazz, shh. You don't want to hurt.. her.." Alice looks back towards Bella, along with everyone else. Bella was lying on a bed of broken china, her arm cut and freely bleeding.

Carlisle jumps to Bella side, looking at her arm. Edward snapped out of it a little, standing between her and the others. Carlisle turned back to his family, "Emmett, get Jasper out of here." No one moved. "Emmett!" Emmett and Rosalie drag Jasper out. Esme and Alice both excused themselves, looking apologetically at Bella.

Carlisle looked at the cut on her arm, "I'll have to stitch this up."

Edward stepped forward, "I'll carry her to the kitchen." He moved to pick her up but he could only focus on the blood.

Carlisle shook his head, "I'll take care of her, Edward." When he didn't move he continued, "Check on Jasper. He's feeling worse than any of us could ever imagine." Edward looked at Bella one more time before leaving, Carlisle carrying Bella to the kitchen.

{X}

Amber waved her hand, a flower in the window dancing with her movements. "So. The Cullens left." Isobel Aislinn and Ursula Shipton were the only other two witches left at the coven's large cabin. Rosaleen Endor, Ceridwen Raine and Haven Storme were all out on mission to get rid of monsters, hunting things. Serena and Katrina rarely left their home. Isobel was sitting across from Amber, Ursula besides Isobel. Kat was to Amber's right, Serena in front of Kat.

Serena nodded as looked over the map of Washington. "Yes. They're gone. I had Ceridwen check it out, their home is empty. I want you to go and check it out, see if you can't figure out why. Then perform a tracking spell."

Kat nodded, smirking at her. "Then we can get rid of them."

Ursula watched the three relatives before sighing, "If they stay still long enough for us to catch up. We should have striked already."

Isobel looked over Amber and then at Serena, "It doesn't matter now. We need to find them."

Amber got up and began walking out, waving as she did. "I'll contact you when I find something. I'm going to head out."

Kat and Serena shooed the other two away, turning to each other. Serena spoke up first, "Do you think the compulsion will break?"

Kat shook her head, "She'd have to find another witch or have a very strong reason on why she wants to remember. It's easier for her to believe this story now. Her brain doesn't want to go through the trouble."

Serena nodded, drumming her nails on the table. "I just don't want all of our work to be for nothing. If she remembers now she might come for us instead."

Kat chuckled, "Like we can't handle her."

Serena hummed as she thought about it. Little Amber had grown since they got her. She embraced her powers and her new race. She excelled at everything they taught her. If she had trouble she just practiced and practiced till it was easy. Serena wasn't so sure anymore that Amber wasn't as strong or stronger than they were. If she truly was the next Supreme, no one could stop her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Soo.. We have a bit before Amber meets Jasper. For now we're dealing with depressed Bella. Yay. (Can you detect my sarcasm there?)**

* * *

 **I See You See:** Oh! They were talking to one of the members of their Coven. Not a man. That's why I was so confused. Yeah. Jasper is in so much pain, poor darlin'. And her aunts will get what's coming to them... just much later. It will be great though. Just wait.

 **MChurch1992:** I feel like my job as a writer is accomplished but I'm sorry about making you cry at the same time. I offer up a virtual hug as an apology? Thank you!

 **Narukonohime:** I'm waiting for that glorious moment myself. She still hates the Cullens right now so she doesn't want anything to do with them. As for the Aunts, they didn't kill her parents. That really was just an accident. That would have been a great plot twist though!

* * *

Amber pulled up to the old Cullen house and saw how all the lights were off inside. She got out, frowning as she walked inside. She felt weird being here. She didn't like it. She walked inside and mumbled a spell under her breath, witch globes appearing in the air by her head. They lit the way as she continued walking through the house. She felt drawn to a certain room and walked inside. She looked at all the books, feeling impressed. She gently ran her fingers over them before looking at the rest of the room. She was about to leave until she saw a black bracelet on the bed. She picked it up and read the carved words.

"I and my Annabel Lee."

She looked at her own bracelet and frowned. "What the hell." Her head began to hurt so she shoved the bracelet in her pocket, walking into another room. She could see clothes laying everywhere which meant they left in a hurry. She grabbed a necklace that looked well worn, putting it in her bag for the spell. She sighed and stole some paper, writing on it. She held up the note and mumbled the spell under her breath. In a second the paper burst into flames, floating down to the floor as ash. She sent the message to Serena. Amber looked around the room before leaving. She began driving down the streets, not paying attention as she thought about why the vampires would suddenly leave. Did someone figure out their secret? Did they get caught? What if someone was chasing them?

Amber looked up when she stopped in front of a familiar house. The house that Charlie finished raising her in. Charlie. Amber sunk down in her seat as she imagined what would happen if she contacted him again. She wasn't supposed to, but her father was right there. She missed him, and Bella. God it had been years since she saw Bella. She figured out Bella had moved in with Charlie when she tried a locator spell on her once out of curiosity. Amber saw the lights were still on and got out of the car. She walked up to the door and took a deep breath. She could handle this. She'd fought wendigos and vampires, she could handle facing a human. Not just any human. Her father and sister, the people she had been missing for months.

Amber looked down at herself, sighing softly. She had changed a lot since she first arrived at the Winter Coven's home. Her hair had grown back out. She now kept it tied back with a black clip. She had grown a couple of inches taller, she had filled out in the right places and she had this new air about her. She was confident and powerful and it showed in how she carried herself. Amber bit her lip before she knocked. She waited nervously until the door opened, revealing Bella staring at her. Amber smiled at her, waving. "Hey Bella."

Bella stared at her for a few seconds and then backed up, screaming. "I'm dreaming, holy shit."

Amber frowned as she watched her and turned to see Charlie rounding the corner. Amber smiled and waved at him too. "Dad!" Charlie stared at her for a few seconds, then at a urn on the desk, then promptly fainted. Amber gasped and held out her hand, Charlie floating before he hit the ground, Amber gently lowering him to the ground. "Whoa.."

Bella turned to her and pointed, "What are you!? Another witch who is impersonating my dead sister?"

Amber opened the door, stepping inside. "Dead? I never died."

Bella motioned to the urn, "Amber's ashes are in there! Besides, she couldn't talk." She grabbed a vase on the table, holding it ready. "If you don't get out now I'm going to call the cops!"

Amber held out her hand, the vase flying into her hands. Amber sat it down next to her. "I never died, Bella. What are you talking about? Yes, my aunts took me but they did so I could learn how to control my powers. I would have hurt one of you by accident if I had stayed.. I'm done with my training now though!"

Bella shook her head, hugging herself. "This is a dream, this is a dream."

Amber walked over and placed her hands on Bella's arms. "This is not a dream. I'm alive, right here in front of you Bella."

Bella looked down at how they touched before grabbing Amber, crying into her shoulder. "The c-cabin, the fire! They found your ashes! God, Amber everything thinks your dead! Jasper thinks your dead! We have to tell him."

Amber frowned at him, "The Cullen? Hell no. He can keep thinking I'm dead." She bent down and gently ran her hand over Charlie's head. "Dad? Come on, wake up."

Bella stared down at her, frowning. Why did she say that? She and Jasper were madly in love, maybe more than she and... he was, were? Was?

Charlie came too and he looked up at Amber, frowning. "Are you really alive? It's really you?"

Amber nodded, helping him up. "Yes, dad. It's me. I never died. They must have gotten their information mixed up."

Charlie pulled her into a tight hug, squeezing her happily. "You're alive.. You're alive and here with me.. and talking. You're talking!" He pulled back and gaped at her, "How are you talking?"

Amber smiled softly, "My aunts helped me find a doctor who was experimenting with laser surgery. He fixed my vocal cords." No. Amber did a healing spell on herself to test it out. She was then able to speak. She had to practice again to sound normal but now it was like she never stopped talking.

Charlie frowned, "Where are your aunts? We need to call 911 and have them arrested!"

Amber shook her head, holding onto Charlie's shoulders. "No, no, no. It's alright. They helped me, really. I don't want to press charges. Besides I was eighteen when it happened."

Charlie frowned at her, "We'll talk it over later.." He pulled her and Bella into another hug. "It's just good to have you home."

{X}

Amber had been taken to the police station and questioned for what seemed like hours. Why her aunts kidnapped her, where they were, did they hurt her? Why didn't she contact anyone sooner? Why didn't she want to go after her aunts? Then they figured out Amber's memory was tampered with, Amber didn't believe them and they set her up with a doctor's appointment to check it out.

The woman was sitting across from her, looking at all of the test results, "Well there isn't any brain damage to show trauma was the reason you forgot.." She looked up at her and frowned, "What is the very last thing you remember before your Aunts kidnapped you."

Amber gently tapped her nails on the bed beneath her, frowning softly. "Getting ready for my freshman year of high school.."

The woman nodded, writing on her notepad. "Okay. In the past five months have you remembered something that was during the three years of high school? Something that didn't make sense to you. You may have just thought it was a dream or you were day dreaming?"

Amber leaned back on the bed, frowning. "No."

The woman sighed softly and nodded, writing some more. "Okay. Well next time we'll see if we can't bring up some memories. I'll see you soon." The woman gathered her stuff before walking out.

Amber got down and shook her head, walking outside to her Jeep. She didn't even remember her Jeep. She sighed as she got in, driving back home. Home. She felt another headache coming and decided to think about Bella. Bella said her boyfriend and his family left. Bella wasn't okay and Amber was going to stay and make sure she would be.

{X}

Amber sat on Bella's bed, looking over the photos in her scrapbook, "So these are the Cullens?" She was looking at the photos of Bella's birthday. She looked up as Bella's painful nod. She motioned to the stoic, tall one. "This is the bastard that broke up with you?"

Bella winced at that but nodded. "Edward, yes."

Amber frowned down at it, thinking of the spells she could use from here that would affect him. Bella probably wouldn't be happy about that. She looked again and frowned at the curly haired blonde. "Who's that?"

"Jasper.."

Amber rubbed at her head when she said his name, her brain aching softly. "Uh ha.. So this must be Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett."

Bella frowned softly, "How do you know that?"

Amber leaned back, frowning softly. "My Aunts, they told me about them." She had their descriptions and a list of their powers in order to be prepared. Amber gently played with the leather bracelet on her wrist as she looked at the pictures of Bella's human friends. "I feel like I don't like these people."

Bella laughed softly, for once. "No, you probably wouldn't... You have to deal with them though. You're going back to school."

Amber frowned, crossing her arms. "If they continue to ask me about how I'm handling being abducted, they're going to be harmed."

Bella sighed and gently patted her hand, "It's alright, we'll stay together."

{X}

Amber woke up to screams. She ran up the stairs and gently pulled Bella into her arms, rubbing her back as she let her cry into her shoulder. "It's okay Bella. You're safe now, no one is going to hurt you while I'm here." Amber looked over when the door opened, Charlie looking in on them. Amber smiled sadly at him, waving him off. She had it that night.

Bella hugged her tightly, "James.. He.."

Amber rested her head over Bella's and shushed her. "He's gone and can't hurt you." She didn't know who James was but she remembered Bella mentioning he was dead once in her ramblings after her nightmares. Besides, no one could touch her sister while she was there. She dared them to try. When she felt Bella go limp in her arms she gently laid her down. She leaned over, rubbing her head with both of her hands. She mumbled a spell under her breath to give her sweet dreams and a good rest. She leaned back and sighed softly, "Bella.. When I find who did this to you, I'm going to destroy him."

{X}

Bella's depression managed to last three months. Charlie and Amber took turns taking care of Bella during the night from nightmares. Even with Amber's spells and enchantments in Bella's room she was only doing slightly better than before she showed up. Amber didn't want to use stronger spells and hurt Bella somehow but Bella's pain had killed her.

January was the first month Bella began to show some improvements. Before that Amber and Bella stuck together like glue. Amber managed to convince the office to give her the same schedule so she wouldn't be alone. They stayed together the whole day. Bella fended off anyone from bothering Amber. Amber made sure no one mentioned the Cullens around Bella. They ate lunch alone, away from everyone else. They hardly talked to anyone else, they just went to class and went home. Now, Bella seemed to be willing to talk to her friends again.

Amber saw that Bella was about to leave the house and walked with her, "Hey. I was thinking, I haven't been to Port Angeles in a long time. How about you, me and Angela go. We could go shopping and get something to eat. Maybe watch a movie?"

Bella paused as she looked up at her, taking in her words. "You really want to go?.."

Amber nodded, smiling at her. "Yeah. I've been dying for some food I haven't made or from the diner."

Bella managed a slightly smile, "Okay.. You're driving though. I'll invite Angela."

Amber nodded, watching Bella walk to the Jeep. Amber grinned before walking outside and up to Charlie, he was talking to their neighbor Bob. "Tomorrow Bella and I are going to Port Angeles with Angela."

Charlie said goodbye to Bob before turning to her, surprised. "Really? That's amazing. You have a way with her I don't even have right now.."

Amber hugged him gently, "She loves you and listens to you but I think where she missed me so much she's trying to compensate, and we've always been close.. And this.. heartbreak it's easier for her to talk to me than our father."

Charlie nodded softly, he wasn't good with those kinds of conversations. "I'm glad you're both getting out. I'll leave money on the table tomorrow."

Amber smiled and kissed his cheek, "We're going to school. I'll see you tonight. I'll make a good dinner tonight."

{X}

Amber leaned against her car, watching Bella intently. "Angela can't come. Great."

Bella shrugged gently, "She has a family thing tonight.. Jessica is coming though."

Amber ground her teeth together. She did not like Jessica. Jessica was a bitch to her friends and worse to people she didn't like. Amber knew Jessica talked about them and especially her behind their backs. She put on a smile and nodded, "Awesome. She rides in the back though." She winked before getting in the driver's seat. FUCK.

Bella waited on Jessica before getting in. "So.. dinner and then shopping?"

Jessica buckled herself in as Amber pulled onto the street. "Sounds great! I'm starving." She looked at the sisters and leaned back, "I was surprised you asked me to go, you've been distant for months."

Amber looked in the mirror at her and then back to the road. "We've been dealing with a lot. It takes time."

Bella smiled slightly back at her, "I'm sorry.. I'm trying now."

Jessica smiled at Bella, "It's alright."

Shopping with Jessica and Bella was not fun at all. Jessica was still being awful, showing outfits to both of them and commenting on their 'awful' styles. She complained the whole time really, and especially when Bella only bought some socks. Amber had bought some more books from an antique shop. They finished early so Jessica suggested a movie. The only options sucked so they watched a zombie movie.

Bella frowned as she looked at her two friends, "I don't get why there are so many zombie movies."

Jessica shrugged, "It's, like, a metaphor? It's for crass consumerism or something." Jessica looked over at them, "Not that either of you'd know anything about consuming. You hardly bought anything."

Bella frowned, "I bought something." Amber just glared at her instead of replying. Bella was socializing, she wasn't going to ruin it.

Jessica sighed, "Socks don't count."

"Sorry. I've been kind of out of it."

"Kind of? I mean at first I was worried. Then I'm like, okay, she's still bumming? It's not like I wasn't going through things, too. Like Mike deciding he wanted to 'just be friends?' That was really hard and -" As they were walking past a bunch of bikers at the dive bar,one of them called over to them, "How about a ride girls?" Amber shook her head, "No thanks, guys!" She threw a smile at them and went to continue walking when Bella stopped. She looked back and saw her staring at them. Jessica frowned, stepping closer to Bella, "Come on, Bella." Bella frowned, not looking away from the bikers. "I know them. I think.." Jessica shook her head, "That's great, can we just go-" Bella shook off Jessica's arm, "I want to see something." She crossed the street and over to the guys, Amber jogging after her. One of the guys grinned, "We got some takers." Amber shook her head, gently holding Bella's hand. "Bella, no." Bella looked at the guys more clearly now, "You're not them.." The first guy grinned at her, "We'll be whoever you want, honey." Another guy pulls up next to them on his motorcycle, holding out his hand, "Ready for a thrill ride?" Amber looked into Bella's eyes but she wasn't paying attention, "Bella, hello? This is stupid." "I can break promises, too." Amber frowned at Bella's weird comment. "What?" Amber went to grab her again but Bella got on the guy's bike, taking off down the road. Amber seethed at the man's back and at Bella. Jessica cried out from across the street, "Bella!" Amber watched as the bike stopped, Bella getting off. She and Jessica ran up to her. Jessica glared at Bella, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Amber crossed her arms, frowning at her. "You could have been killed. He could have raped you. You could have crashed! Anything could have happened, you idiot!" Bella frowned, looking down at the ground, "I saw something.." Jessica looked at her and then at Amber, "She's insane, maybe suicidal." "The more dangerous.. the more real it was." Jessica looked at Bella. "Oh great. She's an adrenaline junky now." She started talking to Bella again, "You know you can go hang-gliding or bungee-jumping, you don't have to almost kill yourself!" Jessica shook her head and walked off to the car, shaking. Amber grabbed Bella's shoulders and shook her, staring into her eyes. She could see Bella was actually paying attention now. "You try this shit again, Isabella Swan, you will not like my reaction." She was seething now, "I want to punch you in the face, I really do. This was the most stupid thing you have ever done besides dating that guy! The only reason I didn't is because you're my sister! Try this again and you won't be so lucky." She turned and drag Bella with her, ignoring Bella's attempts to apologize. "Stupid. You're so stupid!" {X} Amber leaned back on the bed, ignoring all the messages she had gotten from her Coven. She wasn't going back to them. Something was nagging at her, telling her to stay. Besides Bella's major case of stupidity mixed with minor depression, she just felt uneasy going back to them yet. She wanted to stay in Forks. With her family. She did think of her coven as family but she didn't really feel that away anymore. Her aunts made it seem like they were doing Amber a giant favor, taking her from that horrible place. That wasn't true. She liked it in Forks, she loved her father and Bella. She wouldn't want to be away from them. However, she felt like something was missing. She looked down at both of the bracelets she was wearing. She wanted to figure out why she didn't want to take of that bracelet and why the matching one was in the Cullen's home. "Amber, Where's Bella at?" Charlie peeked in her open doorway, frowning softly. Amber smiled softly, "She's over at Jacob's. She bought the motorcycles off our neighbor. She's getting Jacob to help repair them." Charlie sat on the bed beside her. "I'm glad she's out and I like Jacob. Far more than that Edward." He shook his head before frowning at her, "I just don't see how Bella and motorcycles are going to go well together." Amber laughed softly, "I know. I'm going to get her a helmet and some pads to wear, I'll force her to wear them." Charlie chuckled softly, patting her leg. "You doing alright, kiddo? I haven't had time to ask. We've been so focused on Bella being okay.." Amber sat up and placed her hand over his, "It's okay. I'm okay.. I promise." Charlie smiled, kissing her cheek. "Alright. I'm going to play another western movie, wanna watch?" Amber got up and followed him to the living room, "Yeah!" {X} Amber got out of her Jeep and grinned when she saw Seth run over to her, "Seth!" Seth hugged her tightly before gaping, "Whoa! You talked!" Amber grinned and nodded, "I got it surgically fixed about five months ago." Charlie smiled and got out from her Jeep, waving at the two. They turned however when they heard laughter. Bella and Jacob walked out from the shed, holding hands. Amber grinned and winked at Jacob when he looked at her. Billy watched them and chuckled softly, "Dinner's ready, guys." Amber turned to Seth and smiled down at him, "How have you been?" Seth smiled as he walked inside with her, "Okay.. Leah's been having a rough time.. She and Sam broke up." Amber frowned as she walked inside, it seemed everyone was breaking up lately. She saw Sue talking to Charlie and smiled, walking over to them. "Sue!" Sue smiled when she saw her, hugging her close. "Amber! I'm so glad you're back. Everyone was going crazy looking for you." Amber smiled sadly and nodded. "I'm glad to be back." Harry smiled and hugged her next, "No more sad talk, let's have dinner." Amber nodded, sitting next to Leah and Seth. Amber gently rubbed Leah's arm as she repeated a spell in her head to cheer Leah up. "I've missed you." Leah smiled slightly at her, "I've missed you too. You need to come over more." Amber nodded, squeezing her hand. "I promise." She looked over at Bella and Jacob, Seth happily listening to everything Jacob said. She laughed softly and looked back at Leah, "Has he been like this for a while?" Leah smirked and nodded before digging into her food, "Yep." Amber smiled and happily ate, Sue's cooking being heavenly. There was still an ache deep inside her soul it seemed but this helped. It helped numb the pain. {X} Amber looked back at Bella and Jacob studying in the dining room. They only ate there if people visited and today was one of those days. Amber smiled softly and looked back at the burgers she was frying, the fries in the deep fryer. Amber was really glad Jacob was getting through to Bella, better than even she was. Plus, she was hoping Bella would give in to her feelings for Jacob. He was a good guy, he wouldn't hurt her. Unlike the former bastard. "Mm. I love when you make burgers." Charlie walked in, getting a water out of the fridge. He walked over and kissed the side of her head. "Your day go okay?" Amber nodded as she flipped the burgers, "Yeah. People have finally stopped talking about me, it seems the novelty has worn off." Charlie smiled and patted her shoulder before checking in on the other two. Amber laid the burgers on a plate, paper towels underneath to soak up the grease. She checked on the fries, leaving them in longer till they crispy. Amber turned her head when the three in the dining room laughed, Charlie grinning down at the two. Amber smiled and felt the ache in her soul be numbed again. "Dinner is almost ready guys. Go wash up." Jacob grinned over at her, "Yes, mom." Amber rolled her eyes and motioned at him, "Don't make me tell embarrassing stories to Bella. I remember." Bella looked intrigued causing Jacob to rush to the sink, washing his hands. Charlie and Bella chuckled before doing the same, taking turns. Amber smiled and let the others fix their plates, setting everyone's drinks on the table. She fixed her burgers, bringing the ketchup to the table. She sat down and happily ate her fries. They were her weakness in life it seemed. {X} Three days later Jacob finished both bikes and Amber wouldn't let Bella leave the house without she going too. So Amber drove her Jeep down to the rez. They put the bikes into the back of her vehicle and she drove to where Jacob suggested. She parked on the side of the road and let them get set up. When Bella was getting on the bike Amber walked over and plopped a helmet on Bella's head. "Safety first!" Bella groaned as she looked up at her sister, "Really." Amber narrowed her eyes at her. "Wear it or don't ride." Jacob smirked at Bella, "I'd listen. She's wearing the face." Amber smirked as Bella sighed, listening to Jacob do the checklist with her. Amber moved back beside Jacob as Bella began driving off. "I feel like this is going to end badly." Jacob looked at her and smiled, "You have no confidence." Amber frowned softly, "Bella is a natural clutz, worse than I am. Plus, she's developed a nasty addiction to danger. Frankly it pisses me off." And Bella fell off. Amber and Jacob ran up to her. Amber checked Bella over while Jacob picked the bike up off of her. "You alright?" Jacob held the bike for her, "Bruises, breaks?" Bella frowned as she got back on the bike, "I'm going again." Jacob frowned, "I'm not sure that's a good-" He sighed as Bella took off again. Amber scoffed, "See. She's an idiot." Jacob see's Bella approaching a turn, "Bank it! Bank – hit the brake, Bella!" Amber held out her hand as Bella drove into a wall of trees, stopped the bike before it hit the trees though Bella was still jerked, falling off. She followed behind Jacob as they ran to her. Jacob looked down at her, sighing. "What, are you training for the X-games?" Bella frowned up at them, "I want to go again." Amber shook her head, "Fuck that. You've proven you can't be trusted with dangerous machines." Jacob nodded, "I'm revoking your motorcycle privileges." He bent down and looked at the cut on her arm from the gravel. "We need to clean that up." Bella frowned down at her arm, seeing the blood. She covered it with her hand, tensing up. "I'm sorry!" Jacob frowned, taking off his shirt and replacing it with her hand. "You're apologizing for bleeding?" Bella frowned, "It doesn't.. bother you?" Jacob shook his head, "It's just blood, Bella." Amber kneeled down and rubbed Bella's other arm. "Which is a normal response, Bella." Amber grinned as she watched Bella eyes Jacob who was now shirtless. Jacob smirks at her, "What are you staring at?" Bella looked surprised, "You're good looking." Jacob smiled at her, "I don't think the helmet worked." He held her hand and helped her up. Bella held his hand, looking at him in shock. "Wow, You're hot Jake." Amber snorted as she watched them, going to pick up the forgotten bike. She only looked back when she heard Jacob mention he wasn't feeling good. She walked back over and frowned as she looked him over. Bella frowned, "I told you, you have a fever. Probably that flu everyone has." Jacob sighed, "It doesn't feel like flu, I don't know what it is." Amber watched the two concerned teenagers and sighed. She knew. The Quileute legends told about what was happening to him. She had seen Sam and some of the others and figured it out. The vampires enacted the shape-shifting gene in the tribe. Jacob was going to phase soon.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Something happened when I uploaded this chapter the last time, the paragraphs melded together. I hopefully fixed it this time.**_

* * *

 **We're getting closer to the good stuff, thankfully. I loved New Moon because of the wolves but lord. Bella was so annoying during this time.**

* * *

 **I See You See:** Thank you! Charlie, Bella and some of the others know about Amber's missing memories. She had to go to the therapist at first, quitting when she got too mad. That bracelet will pop up again soon! Alice showing up isn't exactly going to be the warm welcome you might expect. Sadly Amber's head is a nightmare at the moment. I hope you'll enjoy the last bit of New Moon!

 **Narakunohime:** It's going to get a lot more interesting soon. Right now this is some filler chapters to get to the end. She's already not happy, but it's going to get so much worse.

 **WritingNoob:** It's emotional... to say the least. Yes! Her powers are getting featured in this chapter and from now on! I've been so excited for this.

 **AcompleteNerd:** Thank you! I really can't either. It's hurtful to erase part of her life, especially when it was so important to her. I don't want to give the answer away but they're not going to be separated again.

* * *

Amber watched as Bella went from depression to being just as obsessed witch Jacob as she seemed to have been with Edward. Especially when Bella's friends told her about it. It wasn't healthy and it was pissing her off. Bella may like Jacob but she was just leading him on. Amber knew that. Jacob really liked Bella and he didn't deserve to be hurt because Bella would go back to her abusive ex in a heartbeat.

Now Jacob was undergoing the phase and wouldn't return Bella's calls. Billy wouldn't let her come down or talk to Jacob, or about what was going on. Bella was going crazy, well crazier than she was. Amber believed Edward might have broken her somehow, she now had a few lose screws.

Amber watched as Harry and Charlie got their fishing gear together, Bella calling Jacob once again. "I put the water in the cooler along with the sandwiches."

Harry smiled at her, "Thank you, dear."

Amber smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek and then Charlie's. "Be careful."

Charlie turned to see Bella leaning against the wall, having hung up the phone. "Harry and I will be back by three." He rubbed her shoulder softly, "It's just mono, Bells."

Bella frowned at Charlie and then Amber, "He's too sick to even call back?"

Charlie shrugged, "You just gotta wait it out." He looked down at her and sighed, "You know, I don't have to go fishing."

Bella shook her head, "No, go. It's okay. Amber and I will go hang out with Angela or something."

Charlie looked at them before nodding. "Alright, just stay inside somewhere. No hikes or anything, especially you Amber. We're issuing a warning about those bears."

Amber nodded softly, patting Charlie and Harry's shoulders as they passed. "We'll be fine. Have a good trip." Amber turned to Bella and crossed her arms. "What?"

Bella looked at her, about to lie but frowned. "I want to go to the meadow."

The meadow Edward always brought her too. Amber sighed, "Bella, he's not going to be there. It's dangerous out right now. We can't just go hiking all the way up there."

Bella looked like she was going to cry. "Please, Amber. I need to go."

Amber sighed and rubbed her face, "Fuck me. Fine, Let's go. Go put on some of my hiking shoes and a jacket." Amber mumbled to herself angrily as she grabbed her hiking backpack, filling it with stuff they would need. First Aid kit, some protein bars, water, flashlight, emergency kit, flares, pepper spray, compass. "Fucking hell."

Bella walked back in, frowning. "I'm ready."

Amber looked her over and sighed, "Alright." She slipped on her own hiking shoes, grabbing her keys on the way out.

{X}

Amber walked ahead of Bella, looking at the map and using her compass to find the stupid meadow. Bella kept mumbling to herself, looking around desperately. Finally Bella ran toward the beginning of a clearing, Amber jogging after her. When Amber walked into the meadow she saw Bella on her knees, almost crying. The meadow, once beautiful according to Bella, was cold and gloomy looking. "Bella.." Bella got up when she heard rustles in the trees around them. She stepped back, closer to Amber. Standing about ten yards from them was a vampire.

Bella frowned at him, "Laurent?"

Laurent looked them over, nodding. "Bella, Amber."

Amber glared at him, "I don't know you."

Laurent tilted his head before turning back to Bella as she cried out his name, seeming to be happy to see him. "I must admit, I didn't expect to find either of you here."

Bella frowned, "I live here. But you.. I thought you were in Alaska with Carlisle's friend."

Laurent nodded, "Tanya. I was, it was kind of him to arrange given my association with James and Victoria. 'The Enemy'."

Bella frowned, "You tried to help us."

Amber looked down at Bella, "Help?"

Laurent began to stroll around them in a circle, walking slowly. "I came to visit the Cullens but their house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind, especially you Amber. You and Jasper were so in love."

Amber glared at him, her hands twitching by her sides. "Don't make me laugh. I could never love a fucking vampire."

Bella frowned as she watched him, beginning to fear him. "Um.. something like that."

Laurent looked over at them, "Do the Cullens visit often?"

Bella nodded, "Absolutely, all the time. Amber and Jasper have fallen out and that's why she hates him.." She took a deep breath, "I'll tell them you stopped by. Will they be able to reach you in Alaska?"

Laurent shook his head, "I don't think so. Tanya's 'vegetarian' family was pleasant enough but the dietary restrictions were difficult. Living on nothing but animals, I couldn't adjust." He then appeared in front of the girls, they able to see his dark red eyes.

Amber stepped back with Bella, reaching into her bag as he focused on Bella. She found her salt and gripped it in her hand.

"But that's not why I left. I came back here as a favor to Victoria."

"You're still friends..?"

"More or less. She asked me to get the lay of the land with the Cullens. Because, well, I'm afraid Victoria is quite put out with both of you, especially Amber. You, Bella, are just the easier target."

Amber quickly poured the salt around them in a large circle, mumbling the spell under her breath. It was too fast for Laurent to even move when she finished. She had formed a barrier spell around them. Amber held Bella still, "Don't leave this circle no matter what." She stepped over the barrier and held out her hand towards him. "That's too bad. Laurent is it?" She saw him nod, watching her warily.

"Yes.. She feels it's only fair to kill you given you killed her mate." He motioned to Bella, "And Bella because she helped, and would hurt you."

Bella grew afraid for Amber and herself, "Edward and Jasper will know who did it. They'll come after both of you."

Laurent smirked at her, keeping an eye on Amber however. "I don't think they will. Everyone believes you're dead Amber. Bella, how much could you mean to Edward if they left you here? Unprotected." He looked into Bella's eyes. "Victoria sent me here for information. She won't be happy about my killing you."

Amber laughed as she watched him. It was bordering sadistic. "That's hilarious. You think you can touch her while I'm here. You can't kill me and therefore Bella will remain safe." She motioned to her circle, "For kicks, I'll allow you to try."

"Amber!"

Amber looked over at Bella, glaring at her. "You should learn about what risks you've been putting yourself in. You wanted to come up here with the risks of vampires running around. You've been so fucking stupid lately. Edward left you alone and unprotected like this leech said. He doesn't love you, stop pining after that bastard."

Laurent watched her before he rushed at Bella. Bella screamed and held up her arms. Laurent crashed into the line, a barrier repelling him. He was sent flying, landing on his back. "What?!"

Amber smirked as she walked past Bella, seeing her crying on the ground. "I'm a witch. One of the strongest ones alive it seems. So for threatening me and my sister, you're going to die I'm afraid." She held out her hand, "Phesmatos Ossox!" Laurent cried out in pain as every bone in his body cracked violently. The sounds were so loud Bella could hear them from where she stood. Amber stood over the vampire's body. He was unconscious for now until his body healed itself. It would take a while as she had broken every bone in his body.

"Amber!"

Amber looked up to see a giant black wolf walking out of the forest line, growling at where the vampire lay. It looked up at Amber and tilted its head. Then four more wolves emerged from the woods, circling around Amber and Laurent's body. There was a dark silver, a chocolate brown, ash and a warm russet brown wolf around her. They were growling at where the vampire lay, some looking at her and then back.

Amber sighed softly, "The vampire is going to die, you don't need to worry. He didn't touch Bella or I." She knew what these wolves were. The Quileute protectors. Sam and the rest of his pack. She assumed Jacob was the russet colored wolf as he kept looking at her and Bella worriedly. Laurent's body began snapping bones together causing Sam to snap at the vampire, the growls getting louder. Amber snapped her fingers and in an instant Laurent's body was on fire, the flames glowing blue and green at how hot they were. "See. Dead." The wolves stare at her in confusion, and then back at the ashes of the vampire. Amber held out her hand, her backpack flying to her. She got out a bottle of water and poured it over the ashes so the fire wouldn't spread. "Okay. I'm done here. You can go home now." She turned and went to leave until Jacob got between her and Bella.

Amber sighed and stared into his eyes. She spoke softly so only they could hear, Bella being too far away. "Jacob. I'm a witch. I'll tell you the story later. Bella is safe as long as I'm with her. You and the pack needn't worry. I hate the vampires too." She reached forward and patted his muzzle. "She's worried about you, you know. She might figure this secret out." Jacob whined softly at her before rushing after the others, running back to their home. Amber walked over to Bella and rubbed her foot into the salt line, breaking the seal. "Okay, let's go. You've gotten in enough trouble."

Bella gaped at her as she followed her down the trail. "What was that? What just happened? Who were those wolves?! Why did you let him attack me?!"

Amber sighed as she looked over at her. "Bella, did you not listen to me? You've been so stupid lately. You've been getting yourself into terrible danger for a while now. You have since you got to Forks, did you know that? You got into a relationship with a vampire. That put you and our father in danger, Bella. What if he was visiting you and Charlie was hurt. He was bleeding. He could be attacked. No, you didn't think of that. You only care about yourself." She saw the hurt look on Bella's face but the beginning bit of realization in her eyes. "And the fuck are you doing to Jacob? He's a nice boy, Bella. He really likes you and you may like him a little but you've been stringing him along. I've seen it. You're using him to get over Edward until he comes back. He's not coming back Bella. He left you! He doesn't want you! You deserve someone better, someone who isn't going to kill you by accident because he hugged you too tightly. Fuck Bella!"

Amber seethed as they continued down the mountain, "Don't talk to me until we get home. We need to calm down. You need to think about what I said." Bella nodded softly, sipping at her water as she did.

{X}

Amber walked inside their house, Bella behind her. Charlie could see how angry Amber looked and how scared Bella looked. "What happened? Are you alright?" He and Harry were just finishing washing their fishing gear.

Amber sighed as she leaned against the wall in the kitchen, looking over at Harry. "Bella convinced me to go on one of the trails today. It was supposed to be safe. Only we saw some wolves."

Charlie frowned at them, "Damn it, I told you not to go into the woods!"

Harry sighed softly as he looked up at Amber when she spoke again, "A couple of them went after something, I think a bear."

Charlie grabbed the phone, talking to Harry as he dialed. "Can you get some men from the rez?"

Harry gently rubbed Amber's arm as he walked out of the room, "Sure, I'll just.."

Charlie waited until Jerry answered, "Jerry? Put a hunting party together. We need tranq guns, large caliber shotguns. There's something dangerous out there. It almost got my girls."

Hardly. Amber didn't even try that hard, she was toying with the bastard.

Charlie got into his gun cabinet, leaving one for Amber. "I'm going to the station, stay here. The ammo is in the top drawer, you know how to use it Amber."

Amber nodded, gently kissing his cheek. "We'll be fine, dad. You take care."

Charlie nodded and looked at Bella, "You okay here? You want to come with me?"

Bella shook her head, "No. I.. I need to go see a friend."

Jacob. They were going to the rez.

{X}

Amber sighed as Bella knocked again on the Black's door. This time Billy answered. He looked up at the both of them, sighing softly.

Bella smiled slightly, "Hi, Billy. I know Jacob's sick but.."

Billy shook his head, "He's out with his friends right now."

They still weren't back?

Bella frowned, "Oh.."

Billy nodded, "I'll let him know you came by." He went to close the door but Amber gently held it open.

"I actually need to speak with you.."

Bella looked at her and then at Billy, "First.. You said Jacob's got mono.. That's what you told my dad."

Billy smiled softly at her, "Bella, you should go on home.."

Bella looked at them before going to Amber's Jeep. "I'll wait in the car."

Billy let Amber in, closing the door behind her. He wheeled himself into the living room, motioning for her to sit down. "What can I help you with, Amber?"

Amber gently rubbed her head, taking a deep breath. "You know I know about the wolves." Billy nodded. "Okay.. well.. I've learned something recently and I'm not sure you've realized.. But I just revealed myself to the pack."

Billy frowned softly, reaching out to rub her leg. "They went after one of them. Are you alright?"

Amber smiled slightly, rubbing his hand. "I'm the one who took care of the vampire, Billy. I killed it. I was about to turn him to ash when they showed up.."

Billy frowned as he leaned back in his chair, "How?"

Amber gently held out her hand, a ball of fire resting in her palm, crackling softly. "I'm a witch."

Bella stared at her as she extinguished the flame. "A witch.."

Amber nodded softly. "Yes.. When my aunts kidnapped me they brought me back to their coven to train me. They helped me strengthen my powers.. however. They're a different kind of coven. They're also hunters. They hunt down 'evil' supernatural beings. They've been training me to kill vampires.."

Billy listened to her, nodding softly at the right spots. "Wow.. That's.. Wow."

Amber nodded, frowning softly. "I wanted to tell you before the pack got back. They're probably coming here to talk to you about what they saw.."

Billy frowned softly, "What about the Cullen you were dating, Jasper?"

Amber frowned, crossing her arms. "I don't remember freshman year of high school till I was with my aunts. I wouldn't be with a vampire."

Billy sighed softly, holding her hands in his. "The only reason I didn't fight to get you to stop was because I saw it. You two were deeply in love. You are soul mates, just like the pack has imprints."

Amber gently rubbed his hands, "Maybe.. Why would they want me to forget them?"

Billy looked up at her, "You're the one who said you were trained to kill vampires.."

Amber frowned darkly at him. "Why would they lie to me?" Amber turned when she heard yelling. She walked outside and saw all of the pack waiting by the door, Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry. "Oh."

Sam turned to her and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Amber frowned, crossing her arms. "I'm still friends with people here, Sam." She sighed as she saw Bella and Jake arguing. "Bella wanted to talk to Jacob.. but I guess she's not being let in on the secret. I don't blame you."

Jared leaned against the railing, "What happened to your vampire boyfriend, Amber?"

Amber glared at him, "I don't have one. Back off, wolf."

She ignored the growls she got as Jacob ran up to her. He looked her in the eyes, looking apologetic before going inside his house. She sighed as the pack walked in behind him. She turned and saw Bella crying as she looked up at the house. "And here we go again." She ran over and gently ushered Bella into the Jeep.

{X}

Amber walked Bella inside their home, a blanket wrapped around her, "Charlie!"

Charlie rushed to the door and saw how broken Bella looked. "Billy called, he said you and Jacob had a fight.. But, hey. You guys will work it out. I'm sure of it. Jake's a good guy."

Amber nodded, mumbling a healing spell to make sure Bella didn't get sick. "It's going to be okay."

Bella sighed softly, walking towards the stairs, "I'm going to go change.."

Charlie sighed as he looked at Amber, not knowing what to do. "I don't want to see her like that again.."

Amber nodded, crossing her arms. "Me either.. I'm sure it won't be. Jacob's just going through some things."

Charlie sighed and nodded, turning to her. "You better change too."

Amber nodded, smiling softly before she went and changed in her room, crawling into her warm bed.

{X}

Amber woke up to hearing Bella's truck start. Amber quickly got up, slipping into some jeans and a shirt. She pulled on her jacket and ran out to her Jeep. She got in and drove behind Bella, staying far enough behind she didn't notice her. They crossed into the reservation territory and then into a dirt path in the forest. She assumed Jacob visited Bella that night. She waited behind a curve, watching as Bella climbed out of her truck. She began walking down the path. Like an idiot.

Amber sighed and got out, walking up to her truck. She peered around and saw Jacob and the pack come out into the clearing. Aha. She was right. Everyone except Jacob looked pissed when they saw Bella there.

Paul turned to Jacob, growling. "What the hell have you done?!"

Jacob shook his head, "I didn't tell her. You'd know if I had."

Paul frowned at him, "She's here, isn't she?"

Sam turned to the youngest Swan, "Bella. There's nothing to see here. You should go home."

Bella shook her head quickly, "Not until I know what you did to Jacob."

She still thought they were a gang? Sam didn't do anything. He was just the unlucky one to phase first.

Paul began walking towards Bella, "What we did?"

Amber went to rush forward when Jacob did it for her. Jacob moved in front of Bella, facing Paul.

Sam turned to them, looking stern. "Both of you, calm down."

Jacob looked at his alpha. "Sam, she knows things about the bloodsuckers. She's been on the inside. She can help -"

Paul sneered at them, "Like her sister? Like any leech lover would help us."

Jacob growled at him, "Watch what you call them."

Embry sighed as he watched them, "Get a grip guys."

Amber saw Paul and Jacob shaking, they were so angry there were about to phase. It obviously unnerved Bella so Amber stepped up behind her, her hand on her lower back. "You need to back up Bella."

Bella quickly backed up with her, not questioning on how she showed up. "It's alright, Jacob. We'll just go.."

Jacob and Paul were only paying attention to one another by then. Paul glared at Jacob. "All you care about is her."

Sam commanded Paul, "Paul, back off."

Paul continued, "and she doesn't give a crap about you."

Jacob pushed Paul back, hard, sending him flying backward.

Sam turned to him, "Jacob!"

Paul rose up, now pissed off. He threw his head back in a growl, shaking violently.

Jared watched them, backing up. "Too late."

Paul went to fall, shifting into a wolf. So he was the silver one. He crouched down, growling at Jacob. He was ready to attack.

Bella turned to Amber, gripping her arm. "Amber, save him!"

Amber looked at Bella and sighed, "Watch Bella."

Jacob ran towards the other wolf, ignoring Bella's cries for him to stop. He jumped into the air, shifting into the russet wolf from before. He quickly charged at Paul, growling. They crashed into each other over and over, snarling the whole time. Their teeth bit at the other's throats. Their fighting carried them farther and farther into the woods, farther away from the rest of them.

Sam turned back to his pack. "Take them to Emily's." He turned, kicking off his shoes and running into the forest.

Embry smirked over at Bella, "Guess the wolf's out of the bag."

Amber snorted and gently pushed Bella back towards her Jeep. "Someone want to drive Bella's truck?" Jared showed up beside Amber and held out his hand. Amber gently took the keys from Bella, handing them to him. "I'll follow you." Embry nodded, getting in with Jared. Amber pulled up beside Embry, parking her Jeep. Jared got out, opening Bella's door for her while Embry opened Amber's. Amber smiled at him before pausing when Bella didn't follow her.

Embry turned to Jared, holding out his hand. "Pay up. She didn't puke." Jared reluctantly placed the money in his hand, annoyed. "Told you she was tough. She does run with bloodsuckers and her sister's a witch."

Bella got out, turning to Amber. "Wait, we should go back to make sure Jacob's okay."

Amber sighed and grabbed her hand, dragging her along. "He's fine Bella."

Jared looked at Embry, "I hope Paul gets some teeth in him, serves him right."

Embry shook his head, "No way. Jake's a natural. You see him phase on the fly? I got a fiver says Paul doesn't touch him."

Jared shook his head, "Easy money. Paul's been at it longer."

Bella looked at them, appalled at their betting on the fight. "They could be hurt.."

Embry turned to her, "Come on in. We won't bite."

Jared smirked, "Speak for yourself."

Embry paused and stopped them by the door. "Oh, hey. About Emily, Sam's fiance, try not to stare. It bugs Sam."

Bella turned to Amber, "Why would I stare?"

Amber shrugged, following the two wolves inside. Emily, she assumed, was at the counter. She had just taken some fresh muffins out of a tin. She was beautiful. She had dark skin and long, black hair. She appeared to be about 20.

Emily turned around to the guys, "You guys hungry? Like I have to ask.." The last part was like a sigh. Emily looked over at the two Swans, next. This revealed the other side of her face, showing her scars. "Were you going to introduce our company?"

Jared and Embry bee-lined for the muffins, Jared answering. "The Swan girls. Who else?"

Emily looked them over, "So you're the vampire girls? Well, one's a witch."

Amber smiled, holding out her hand. "I'm Amber, It's nice to meet you."

Emily smiled as she shook her hand, "Nice to meet you.."

Bella looked at her and the other two, "And you're all.."

Emily turned to her, "Werewolves? I'm just engaged to one." She motioned to the other two and smacked Embry's hand as he was about to take another muffin. "But these animals, save some for your brothers."

Emily turned to Bella as she finally moved closer, "Lead it to Jacob to get around Sam's gag order."

Bella frowned, "He didn't say anything.. or couldn't."

Embry looked over, "That's a wolf thing. Alpha's orders are obeyed whether we want to or not -"

Jared looked at his brother, frowning. "How 'bout you shut up now, Embry?"

Embry sighed, "You know Jacob's gonna fill her in. I assume Amber knows everything already. She knew before the vampires left."

Amber frowned as she looked away from them. She did?

Jared groaned, "Yeah, I know every stupid thought he has." He turned to Bella, "Wanna know what he thinks of you?"

Emily smirked, "Like you need special powers to know that." Amber smiled at her when she said that, nodding.

Embry turned to Bella, "It's another wolf thing. We hear each other's thoughts. Good for hunting. Embarrassing for everything else."

Jared leaned over to Bella, smirking. "Freaking out yet?"

Bella looked straight back at him, "You're not the first mind reader I've met."

Embry grinned up at her, "Jake's right. You are good with the weird."

Bella frowned, "But I don't get.. how? Why?"

Sam walked up to the house, answering her. "Because there are bad things here." He was at the front door behind them. "And they're getting worse." Sam moved past her and to Emily, smiling at his fiancee. "Hey, Em.." He kissed her face lovingly.

It made Amber's heart swell for them but also made her soul ache. She wished she could just get rid of that damn pain. She looked over when Jacob and Paul arrived. They were laughing and elbowing one another playfully. Though Paul had a new scar Jared and Embry were looking at, talking about their bet.

Jacob looked at Amber and then Bella, nodding to the door. "We should talk."

Amber watched as Bella followed Jacob outside. She turned back to see the men sitting down at the table, eating some muffins.

"Would you like one?" Emily held out one to her, smiling softly.

Embry looked back at her, grinning. "Emily's cooking is the best."

Amber smiled and took one, "Thank you." She took a bite and smiled at how good it was. "They're right."

Emily smiled at her, sitting down, leaving a spot for her. Amber sat next to Emily and Embry. She finished her muffin before looking at Sam. "So, besides Laurent, have there been other vampires here lately?"

Paul looked over at her, "Why? Worried about your boyfriend?"

Amber sighed, drumming her nails on the table. "No. I don't even remember that man. Jasper whoever. Please drop it? It makes me sick thinking I dated one of them.."

Sam watched her, realizing why she looked confused at times when they mentioned her past. She doesn't remember. "There's a red-head that we chased off the territory last night."

Amber turned to him quickly, frowning. "A red-head.. Victoria."

Sam frowned, "You remember this one?"

Amber shrugged as she looked down at the table. "No. But Laurent told me I killed her mate, James. He had lured Bella and I away. He tried to turn Bella and I but I killed him." She held out her wrist where the bite mark remained. "My blood has purification powers so my blood fought off the venom. I can't be turned.." Amber could see them getting angry and changed the subject. "Anyways, Victoria is after me. An eye for an eye. She's also after Bella because Bella is defenseless and would devastate me."

Sam listened to her before sighing softly. "Would you come back down tomorrow to talk about this some more, with Bella?"

Amber nodded softly, looking back to the door. "Yeah.. We should really get back."

Emily gently rubbed her hand, "I'll fix breakfast tomorrow. Come down around eight?"

Amber nodded, smiling softly at her. "Okay."


	19. Chapter 19

**So we get to hear from Jasper for the first time! Although, it's not a good thing. Next chapter is finally the big climax in New Moon.**

* * *

The next day Amber and Bella showed up at Emily's at 7:50 A.M. Emily had everything set up at the picnic table outside in the garden. Jacob and Jared had finished eating and were goofing around while the other's finished.

Bella looked over at everyone, "Amber and I should leave town.."

Sam looked over at them, "Victoria will follow you both and make it even harder for us to catch her."

Bella frowned, "No one can catch her. She can escape anything."

Amber leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms. "If I set up a large enough boundary spell and you got her into it I could keep her there. Then I could kill her."

Paul looked over at her, "Does she have special powers?"

Bella shrugs, "Some of them do." At the looks she received she regrets answering.

Jacob looked over at her, "Like what, Bella?"

Jared laid his head on his palm, staring at her. "The mind reader you said you knew. He was a suckhead? Can they all do that?"

Embry raised his eyebrows, "That would blow."

Amber shook her head, "No. Not even every vampire has powers. It depends really."

Bella shrunk into herself beside her sister, "I shouldn't have said that.."

Paul looked over at Bella, glaring at her. "She's still protecting them."

Jared frowned at her, "I don't know why. It's not like they stuck around to protect you."

Jacob looked at them, "Guys back off."

Amber held up her, getting up. "No, Jacob. He's right." She turned back to her sister. "Granted, It seems yelling isn't getting through. Those vampires left Bella alone, hurt, and didn't care at all to check on her. I thought I lost Bella to depression during those four months. It was hell. They don't care and we don't need to protect them Bella."

Bella looked down at her lap, frowning softly. "I know we shouldn't.."

Amber glared at her. "You almost died Bella. Died. You don't owe them shit."

Jacob gently rubbed Amber's arm. "It's alright, Amber. We know."

Amber sighed and rubbed her head, another headache coming on. "Sorry.."

Emily got up and gently held her hand, "Let's go inside and cool off some."

Amber nodded and followed Emily inside. They sat at the kitchen table together, Emily handing her a glass of water and headache relief medicine. "I've been getting more and more headaches recently.."

Emily nodded softly, "Sam mentioned you're missing years from your memory. Maybe it's because of that?"

Amber held her head in her hands, staring down at the smooth wood. "Billy mentioned my aunts may have had something to do with it.. My memory starts up again as soon as I got to the coven's home.."

"Is there a spell that can undo it?"

Amber looked up at her, tilting her head. "You know.. I'm sure there is.. I still have my grandmother's grimoire."

Emily smiled softly and nodded, "If I can help, just let me or any of the boys know."

Amber smiled softly and nodded, "Let me help you clean up."

Emily walked outside with her, "Oh you don't have too."

Amber smiled and waved her hand, the plates lifting up and soaring into the kitchen. Emily turned and peered around the corner to see the dishes gently land on the counter, not even a scratch on them. "It's no trouble. It's good exercise for me."

Emily laughed softly and motioned for her to follow. "I'll wash, you rinse."

"You got it!"

{X}

Amber leaned against the door to their house, Bella and Jacob talking by the cars. Soon Jacob run off into the woods with a final wave. Amber walked inside with Bella, looking at her curiously.

Bella looked up at her, "I asked if we could go cliff-diving."

Amber had seen the pack members doing that a couple of times, it seemed fun. Dangerous too. "Did he say after they caught Victoria?" Bella nodded. Good. "Bella. Please. Even if I'm going to be pissed, tell me or bring me with you if you have to go somewhere, okay?"

Bella slowly nodded before going to Amber's room. She sat on the bed as Amber shut the door. "Jacob mentioned the talk you and Emily had. There's a spell that can bring your memory back?"

Amber sighed and held out her hands, mumbling in Latin. Soon an old, leather bound book appeared in her hands. She sat down beside Bella, opening the book. "Yes. There might be one in here I could use. Otherwise I'd have to come up with my own."

Bella nodded slowly. "Can I help?"

Amber looked over at her, surprised. "Um. Sure. Help me look for memory spells." Together the girls spent the next hour going through the pages, slipping post it notes on possible matches. They gave up halfway through because they were too tired, both of them going to bed.

{X}

Amber was sitting on her bed, writing down more spells that could work when her phone rang. She saw it was Bella and answered.

"Amber. I need you to come to the cliffs. I need to go diving."

Amber could hear her voice shaking, she was obviously upset. Bella was just supposed to be going to see Jake so Amber thought she'd be okay. However they were hunting for her that day, as was Charlie and Harry. Bella was alone in the very same woods. "I'll be there." She hid her grimoire before placing her hands over a candle. She closed her eyes and focused on the image of the cliffs and Bella. She began chanting in Latin, over and over until she felt the air around her ripple. Amber hadn't needed to use her transportation spells too much but she needed to be there five minutes ago She went from hearing the silence of her home to the sounds of the ocean. She opened her eyes and saw Bella gaping at her. "Phew. That was easier than last time."

"I didn't know you could do that!"

Amber grinned at her, "It's awesome.." She paused before shaking her, "Bella, everyone is on the hunt for Victoria today. It's not safe out."

Bella looked up at her, "Please, Amber. Please. I need to do this."

Amber looked into her eyes and sighed, giving in. "I'm just glad you called me." She watched as Bella shed her jacket, looking down over the cliff's edge, gasping as she looked beside her. Amber crossed her arms, Bella had been doing that when she got into dangerous situations..

"You won't stay with me any other way."

Edward. She was seeing fucking Edward. "Be careful!" She watched as Bella jumped off the edge, screaming happily as she fell, diving into the water. Amber leaned over and saw Bella resurface, laughing. Amber smiled at the sound until a wave brought Bella down. The waves were terrible, too rough for Bella to handle. Amber focused and appeared on the beach. She opened her eyes and saw Sam on the beach. She ran to the edge only Sam's arms grabbed her. "Sam, let me go!"

Sam gently let her go, "Jacob's got her, look." Amber turned and saw Jacob swimming back with Bella in his arms.

Jacob crawled onto the beach, sitting with her, hitting her back. "Breathe, Bella! C'mon!" She spit up water and began to come to.

Sam looked over at them, "She'll be alright." He looked out at the water, scanning it. He turned to them, interrupting their conversation. "Get them home. I'm going to the hospital. I'll meet you there." With that he ran off again.

Amber turned to Jacob, feeling her heart clenching in fear. "Who's hurt?"

Jacob frowned softly, "Harry Clearwater had a heart attack.."

Amber hugged herself, feeling tears falling down her cheeks. "No.."

Bella looked up at him in shock, "Oh my god.. Does my dad know?"

Jacob nodded, "He and my dad are over there now."

Amber looked up at Jacob, her tears visible now. "Is.. is he going to make it?"

Jacob looked down at her, sighing. "I don't know honestly.." He turned to Bella. "Come on. I'll find you something dry and drive you home."

{X}

Jacob parked Bella's truck in the driveway. Amber smiled at the two, "You two take your time." Amber pulled her jacket around her and walked inside. Only when Amber walked inside she noticed a foreign presence. A vampire was in the house. Amber walked into the living room and saw Alice sitting on the couch. Amber's headache came back full force, making her even more pissed. Amber held out her hand, yelling out in Latin. " _Kembe Po Transi_."

Alice looked up when she heard her, standing up quickly. "Amber?! What the- How are you alive?"

Amber glared at her, crossing her arms. "It doesn't matter how I'm alive. What matters is why the fuck you're here."

Alice frowned, "Bella! She's dead, right? I saw her fall to her death."

Amber scoffed, looking away. "Bella's fine."

Alice went to walk to her but the entire living room was enclosed in a barrier spell. No one was getting in or out. Not until she broke the spell. "Amber?"

Amber continued to glare at her, "Stop talking to me! The only reason you're not dead is because Bella is going to be here any second. She wouldn't want to see your ashes on the carpet."

Alice stepped back, her hand over her heart. "Amber.. what?"

"Alice!" Bella ran inside and went to hug her only she was also repelled by the barrier. She turned to Amber and frowned. "Amber! Drop it!"

Amber seethed at the vampire in her trap. "I don't think so, Bella. Do you know why I came back in the first place? I was sent to kill the Cullens."

Bella placed her hand over her mouth, tears coming to her eyes. Alice was the same way. "What?"

Amber ignored the vampire, looking at her little sister. "I've been killing monsters like her since my aunts found me, Bella. I wasn't even supposed to stay in Forks. I was going to find something to track them down with, follow them and kill them. I saw you and how awful you were doing after they left you. I couldn't just leave you and Charlie alone to deal with that. So I stayed."She looked up at Alice, seeing venom tears falling down her cheeks. "Now one of them showed up on my doorstop. How nice."

Bella cried as she turned to Alice. "They brainwashed her, Alice. She doesn't remember anything in the past three years. She doesn't even remember Jasper."

Amber turned to her sister and frowned, "Bella, please, shut up! She doesn't need to know what's happened to me."

Alice put her hand on the barrier, "Amber, we can find someone to undo it to you. Please. You and Jasper are soul mates. You're alive, there's no reason for either of you to be in pain now. Can't you feel it? That pain deep in your soul?"

Amber growled and moved her hand. Now only Bella or Charlie were able to get in or out, besides herself. Alice was still trapped. "I have to go to the hospital, our friend is dying if you've forgotten Bella."

Bella turned to her and then went to hug Alice. "I'm staying."

Amber glared at them. "Of fucking course. Selfish, bitchy Bella is back. Please, ignore everyone else again for the abusive Cullens. I'll just kill her when I get back. It's not like she can leave." She turned and walked outside, slamming the door behind her. She bent over and screamed out in frustration and pain. Her whole head felt like it was on fire, so bad that she wanted to fight something.

Jacob ran up to her, holding her. "Amber, are you alright? Did that leech hurt you?"

Amber looked up at him, shaking her head. "No. I'm going to the hospital. That leech can't leave the house. No one else can get in. Do you want to go?"

Jacob looked at the house and then at her, looking angry. "Alright. For a little bit."

Amber nodded and got in her Jeep, flying to the hospital.

{X}

Amber got the room number and walked up to the room. She peered in and saw Seth, Leah, Sue, Charlie and Bill in the room with him. Sam was outside in the hall, talking to Jacob. Amber walked inside and smiled sadly at the others in the room. "Hello."

Charlie turned to her and gently hugged her, "Hey kiddo.."

Amber gently hugged him back before hugging Sue. "He's going to be okay, I promise." Sue smiled slightly at her, rubbing at her eyes. Seth assaulted her next, hugging her tightly. Amber gently rubbed his back. "Hey. I got to talk to Billy about something. How about you go get some candy?" She reached into her pocket and handed him a five dollar bill. Leah got up and went with Seth.

Charlie sighed and rubbed his head, "I'm going to get some coffee." Sue got up and kissed Amber's cheek as she walked with Charlie.

Amber gently shut the door before moving over to Harry. She looked at Billy and frowned. "It's not good is it?" Harry looked pale and was on a ventilator.

Billy shook his head no, sadly. "The doctors hinted they don't think he's going to recover.."

Amber nodded to herself. She placed her hands over his heart. She closed her eyes, repeating the words in her head. After a minute she removed her hands and looked at at Billy. "He's going to be okay now. I promise."

Billy let a tear fall down his cheek, pulling her in for a hug. "Thank you Amber.."

Amber nodded, kissing his cheek. "You don't need to thank me. I couldn't handle losing him either.." She sighed and sat on the bed, looking as the color slowly started to come back to his skin. "He's been there for me since Charlie adopted me. So have you." She turned to Billy and frowned. "Nothing's going to break that bond, right?"

Billy reached over, holding her hand. "I may hate choices you make in the future but I'll always love you. Harry too."

Amber smiled, rubbing her eyes so her tears wouldn't fall. "I love you guys too."

{X}

Amber walked into her house, Charlie going right to bed. Amber didn't hear Bella and assumed she was asleep. It was very late. Amber walked into her room, turning the light on. Haven Storme sat on her bed. Haven was twenty years old with short, red hair. It just reached her shoulders now. It was a bit darker at the ends from a dark red dye she liked. She had really light skin, a dusting of freckles and stormy blue eyes. That's what her family got their name from. Of course, Haven found a way around her barrier spell. Alice was probably gone in an instant. "Haven."

Haven got up and looked her over, "That vampire left before I could even see them. Are you alright? The Coven sent me because we were worried."

Amber nodded tightly, looking away. "Fine."

Haven frowned, "Amber. You're not fine."

Amber looked back at her and frowned. "Did you fake my death?"

Haven eventually sighed softly before answering her, "Yes.. Katrina and Serena said we had too, the Cullens weren't going to stop looking for you. We wanted you to be safe."

Amber crossed her arms, "Did you know they also took my memory? Three years. They took three years of my memories, Haven." She felt a tear run down her face.

Haven glared down at the bed before she held her hands in hers. "We'll fix this. I promise." She looked into her eyes as she squeezed her hands. "I didn't know.."

Amber held her hands tightly. "I know... But I can't go back to them, Haven. They've hurt me too much."

Haven shook her head, holding her close. "Of course. You don't have too. I'll say I couldn't find you." Haven pulled back and smiled up at Amber. "How about I try a spell from my family's grimoire? It's helped restore memories before."

Amber sat on the bed watching her, surprised. "Really?"

Haven nodded, "Yeah. It usually takes some time for it to work. The brain is a delicate thing." She walked over to the bag of stuff Amber had. She pulled out some candles and the right incense. "Perfect." She walked over and stood in front of her. "All I need you to do is stay calm and keep your eyes closed."

Amber smiled softly, "Thank you, Haven. You've always been my friend."

Haven smiled before she lit the candle, letting Amber hold it in her hands. Haven placed her hands on Amber's temples, chanting softly in Latin. She did this for about two minutes before the candle blew out. The room still smelled heavily of incense. "Feeling okay?"

Amber nodded slowly, frowning. "Yeah.. just really drained." Amber looked up at her and held her hand. "Will you stay?"

Haven nodded, "Of course."

Amber smiled and got some pajamas for Haven to wear, even though they were a tiny bit big for her. "Thank you.." Haven smiled, nodding softly. She got into the large bed and curled up, falling asleep quickly. Amber was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

{X}

Amber sat with Haven, talking to Bella the next day after breakfast. Charlie had went back to the hospital, Sue had called and said Harry was awake. He was improving quickly. Haven had just finished explained everything from before Amber's appearance and up until she was sent back to Forks.

Bella frowned as she hugged herself. "I'm sorry I've been so awful about this whole thing.. You've been conditioned to kill vampires.. I only made it worse."

Amber sighed and rubbed her head, she woke up with a headache and it stayed. It was probably about her memories. "It's alright Bella.."

Haven looked over at them and tilted her head, "So why was.. Alice? Why was she here?"

Bella turned to her, "She had a vision and saw me dive off a cliff and die. Only I didn't die, Jacob saved me. She can't see me when I'm with the wolves.. something about a blind spot."

Haven nodded slowly. "Oh. Okay. So are we leaving the Cullen's alone?"

Amber turned to her, nodding. "All except for Edward. He made them leave, he's the one who hurt Bella so ruthlessly. He's the one who kept them away from Bella, like he owns her. That's bullshit. He's a bastard. I'm not going to kill him but I'm going to make him wish he was."

"I for one can't wait."

Haven turned and saw a beautiful woman standing by the living room doorway. Her black hair was laying down flat around her face, the layers visible. She had beautiful red lips, her eyes were a warm honey color. And the way she was smiling at Haven had her heart racing. "Oh. Who's this?"

Alice moved over next to her, holding out her hand. "I'm Alice. It's nice to finally meet you. Gosh, you're so gorgeous."

Haven blushed and shook her hand, "You too.. I don't even think it's a vampire thing. You're just beautiful."

Alice grinned at her, sitting beside her. "Thank you.. Your hair is so lovely."

Haven gently brushed at her hair with her fingers, "Really?"

Alice nodded happily. "I have a thing for redheads." She giggled at the blush she caused.

Amber smiled softly as she saw how happy Haven looked, Bella even looking a little happy for them. Though she couldn't ignore the painful tugs she felt deep in her soul. Amber heard the front door open and saw Jacob rush inside. He looked and saw Alice sitting beside the new girl. "Jacob, everything's fine, I promise." Amber turned to Alice and Haven, "How about you two go up to Bella's room?" Alice nodded, looking away from the wolf and leading Haven upstairs.

Jacob frowned at Bella, "This place stinks to hell." He was cold.

Bella crossed her arms, "You're welcome to leave."

"How many Cullens are here and how long are they staying?"

"Alice and she'll stay as long as she wants!"

"Are the rest coming back?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Anything else?"

"That's it."

"Better go report back to Sam."

Amber winced at how cruel they were being. It hurt her to watch. She turned and walked into the kitchen, getting a glass of water and ignored the heated argument. She turned when the phone rang, seeing Jacob answer it while staring at Bella.

"Swan residence." Jacob tensed at whoever was on the line. "He's not here, he's at the morgue to identify the body." He held the phone out when it went dead, the tone loud in the silent room. He hung up and was shaking. "Filthy bloodsucker."

Bella looked up at him, frowning. "Wait, who was it?"

Jacob spit out the name, "Dr. Cullen."

Bella frowned even more, "You should have let me talk to him!"

"He didn't ask for you-" He spotted Alice behind Bella, looking distraught.

Bella rushed over to her, Haven looking concerned behind her. "Alice, what's wrong?"

Alice looked at her and then at Amber. "Edward and Jasper.."

Bella frowned, holding her hand tightly. "What about them? What happened?"

Alice frowned, "I just saw them in a vision. Edward thinks your dead, Bella.. This pushed Jasper over the edge finally..."

Bella looked back at Jacob, "That was him calling, not Carlisle."

"They're going to Italy, to the Volturi."

Bella looked at Jacob and then rushed up to her room to pack, Jacob on her heels. "We have to go stop them!"

Amber turned to the two in the room, "So I'm going too then. Bella's not walking into the lions den without me."

Haven frowned at her, "Do you want me to come?"

Alice turned to her and frowned, gently rubbing her cheek. "No, sweetie. It's too dangerous."

Haven was a very strong witch but not as strong as Amber. She would get hurt in Italy. Amber shook her head, "Can you stay here and make sure nothing happens to Charlie? And make sure my Coven thinks I'm not here."

Haven nodded, "Got it, I'll help you pack." Alice nodded, getting on her phone to call her family.

After Amber shoved her bag in the back of Alice's borrowed vehicle she turned to Haven. She smiled softly and hugged her tightly. "Thank you.."

Haven nodded, hugging her back. "You don't need to thank me. Kick Edward's ass for me?"

Amber nodded, "Will do." She turned and watched as Haven walked inside to say goodbye to Alice, Bella and Jacob walking outside.

"Please, Bella. Stay here. For Charlie, for me."

"Bye Jacob."

As Bella got into the car, Alice appeared in the car as well. Amber got in as well, watching Jacob's heartbroken expression through the window.

Alice stopped Bella as she put on her seat belt, "Maybe Jacob's right. You need to realize. The Volturi could easily kill us all."

Bella yanked her seat belt into it's clip, ignoring her statement. "We're going."

Amber sighed as she closed her eyes, praying to her ancestors for strength. Stupid Bella had made a return.

{X}

Edward and Jasper stood before the three kings: Aro, Marcus and Caius. Aro was wearing an expensive, contemporary black Italian suit. His long black hair pulled back in a lose ponytail, reaching his waist. Marcus and Caius wore rich, silk robes, their long hair wore loose around them.

Edward looked over at his brother, Jasper not even looking up from the floor for their decision. Jasper's mind was in utter turmoil. It hurt him to read his thoughts non stop now. Jasper blamed himself for Amber's death. He was in physical and emotional pain, so much that his bad mood tended to leech onto others.

Edward sighed before he turned to the Volturi. "Have you decided?"

Aro walked closer to them, "It was an intriguing debate. We don't receive many suicidal vampires."

Caius sneered down at them, "Pathetic."

Jasper twitched at the word but didn't have the will to be angry anymore. Before he and Amber would have fought against them to make sure he knew. Neither one of them were pathetic. Now.. He could very well be.

Aro sighed, clasping his hands together in front of him. "I'm afraid both of your gifts are too valuable to destroy. I'm sorry you've both lost your mates but if you're unhappy with your coven, join us. We'd be delighted to utilize your skills."

Edward frowned, "So you won't end this."

Marcus shook his head, "Not without cause."

Edward and Jasper's faces hardened at the statement. They were going to give cause then. They turned and strolled out of the large room.

Aro sighed as he watched them go, "Such a waste."


	20. Chapter 20

**College is definitely taking some getting used to again. Being such an introvert is really draining. I'm still re-working the next few chapters so another update might be a while.**

* * *

 **writingNOOB:** Most of her being so mean was because she was in pain. A lot of pain. Have you ever had a migraine and just hated everything? It's like that and worse. She's still the sweet Amber we all love, she's just going through a lot. As for the Volturi.. lol. It was eventful at least.

 **I See You See:** I'm so glad you liked that part! I was worried there would be some issues about Haven and Alice. They're going to be so cute together. Just wait. I always did feel terrible for Jacob. He always had it so bad, always. Thank you so much!

 **AcetaBells:** It was supposed to be a sudden thing, but we're going to see a lot more of Haven from here on out. Yeah lol. I loved that part. Thank you for reviewing!

 **Angel1D98:** Thank you so much!

 **And thank you to the two guests who reviewed!**

* * *

When the trio landed in Italy Alice stole a car, speeding off towards the city. Amber was in the backseat, holding onto her seat belt so she wasn't sent sliding around. Bella gripped the dashboard as Alice almost hit a car. "How much time do we have?"

"They're waiting till noon, when the sun's at its highest... They're going to make the Volturi change their minds."

Amber looked at her phone, ignoring the texts and calls from the others. "Bella. The time."

"It's almost noon now!"

Alice pointed to the city up ahead of them, "There's Volterra."

Bella looked over at Alice, "Why are they all wearing red?"

Amber looked at the streets that were flooded with people, all wearing red. "A festival?"

Alice nodded, "Yes, the San Marcos Day festival. It's the perfect setting.. Large crowds. The Volturi won't let them get far enough to reveal themselves. They're counting on that."

Bella frowned, "We only have five minutes." Amber was jerked as Alice screeched to a halt because of a road block set up. The Italian police were waving at her to get back. Amber saw Bella get out and did the same. Bella bent down to talk to Alice, "Where's the square?"

Alice pointed, "Follow that lane -" She didn't get to finish as Bella bolted, Amber running behind her. "Under the clock tower!"

The sisters ran down the cobble-stoned alleys, trying not to stumble on the stones. They had to weave around the festival goers, all going in the same direction. They were in a rush and the festival goers were not. As they got closer to the square the alleys were harder to get through, more people trying to get to the same destination. Amber resulted to mumbling a small boundary spell, pushing through them, the crowd being forced to move out of the way. Bella was yelling apologies as they went, people yelling at them as they went.

Finally they got to the square, the clock tower visible on the other side. The clock read that they only had one minute. Amber held Bella's hand tightly and ran through the square, not caring if she was yelled at. Just as they reached the fountain the bell chimed. Amber felt Bella tense beside her. "Come on!" She pulled her up and ran across the fountain, jumping down. She ran through the remaining crowd, almost to the clock tower.

Two men were in the shadows, inches from the sunlight hitting them. Edward and Jasper. Both of them looked rough. They had bags under their eyes, their eyes were bloodshot and they looked broken.

Bella cried out to them, "Edward, Jasper!" The two men didn't hear them it seemed as they began to unbutton their shirts, exposing their bare chests.

Amber watched as they went to walk forward and flung her hand, sending both men back into the shadows. They reached the tower and walked up to them as they were getting up. Bella ran over to Edward, hugging him tightly. Amber looked down at the other one. He was just staring at her, not saying anything. "You're Jasper right?" He was beautiful. A deadly, handsome, devastating form of beauty. He looked like he could rip you to shreds but also like he was the world's best teddy bear. It might be her heart messing with her mind.

Jasper was taking her in before he spotted both leather bracelets on her wrist. "What? Amber's dead.. And she can't speak.. Who are you?" He didn't know if he was going insane or not. Vampires didn't get concussions..

Amber kneeled down, looking into his warm, honey eyes. They were so beautiful.. The kind of eyes she could get lost in forever. She probably did get lost in them, before she was kidnapped.. "My coven faked my death, after they erased three years of my memories. I don't remember you.. but my friend and I are working on that."

Jasper got up, helping her up too. "So.. you.. you're real? You're alive. It's really you?"

Amber nodded, letting the man gently cup her face in his hands. He seemed too fragile to turn down. "I'm alive. You're not dreaming. I'm Amber Swan, adopted daughter of Charlie Swan.."

Jasper looked conflicted, "Is.. is it okay if I hug you, ma'am?"

Amber laughed softly, "You're asking permission? Sure. You look like you need it."

Jasper instantly pulled her into a hug, gently rubbing her back. "We'll get your memories back, darlin' I'm never letting you go again."

Amber shuddered softly at the nickname before nodding. "So you're not suicidal anymore? You're good?"

Jasper pulled back, smiling down at her. "I'm perfect now.."

Amber blushed and looked away from him. "Smooth." Amber looked back as both vampires tensed up beside them. Amber was pushed back behind Jasper as they turned to the vampires behind them. They were two males, both wearing black overcoats. They also had bright red eyes.

Edward looked at both of them, "We won't be needing your services after all, gentlemen."

Felix looked at both of them, "Aro wants to speak with you again."

Jasper frowned slightly. "We didn't break any rules."

Demetri smiled at them, but it was a void smile. "We should take this conversation to a more appropriate venue."

Jasper looked at the girls, "What if the girls stayed to enjoy the festival?"

Felix shook his head, "They come with us."

Amber glared and stepped up to her sister, "Bella's not going anywhere with you."

Jasper was beside Amber in a second, daring them to go after his mate. "I wouldn't try it, gentleman."

Edward glared at them, "That's not going to happen."

Alice suddenly popped up beside them, pulling back the hood of her white coat. "Come on, guys. It's a festival." She stepped up beside her family as well, "We wouldn't want to make a scene."

Felix sneered at them, "There won't be any scene and we'll still win."

Amber held out her hand and sent the vampire flying back, narrowing her eyes. "Are you sure?" The three Cullens turned to her in shock. They had no idea of how strong she was or could be one day.

A new vampire walked up to them, walking around the downed Felix. She was also wearing a dark overcoat. She had the same crimson red eyes as the others. "Enough." Immediately all the vampires stepped back, seemingly afraid of the small girl.

Edward nodded to the girl, "Jane.."

Amber looked the girl over and then looked at Alice. "Who's the woman?"

Alice shook her head, "Just do as she says."

Jane ignored Amber and tossed a coat to the shirtless men. "Follow me." Jane didn't wait and turned, walking up the alley.

Felix glared at Amber as she passed him, Amber glaring back. Jasper gently took Amber's hand. Amber looked up at him and sighed, letting him at least hold her hand. He almost killed himself because he thought she was dead. It wouldn't kill her to allow this. She also tried to ignore the tingles she felt when he squeezed her hand. Jane lead the group through several narrow, dark alleys. Felix and Demetri were in the back, making sure they followed. Their path ended at brick wall. Jane strode forward and dropped down into a drain in the street. Alice followed, dropping down. Bella peered over down at the hole, nervously.

Edward gently rubbed her back, "It's alright. Alice will catch you." He picked her up and dropped her down the hole. Edward motioned to Amber, wanting her to go next.

She bared her teeth at him. "You go." Edward looked at her expression, wincing, before dropping down.

Jasper walked up next, "Do you want me to catch you?"

Amber looked over at him and knew he wouldn't want to hurt her. She trusted him more than Edward and Alice, even though she reluctantly liked Alice. "Sure.." Amber watched as he dropped down, calling up to her when he was ready. Amber looked back at the two flanking her. She sighed, praying to her ancestors before dropping down. In a second she was in Jasper's arms. He grinned and moved out of the way, setting her down. Amber sighed softly and walked close to his side as they continued walking through the sewer. They came to an elevator, surprisingly. Amber got in the back with Jasper, frowning. When they exited the elevator they were in a beautiful room. They were greeted by a receptionist, a human receptionist.

"Buon pomeriggio."

They passed through the corridor to large, carved double doors. They opened to reveal a white, marble hall. Inside were the three kings again. Aro, Marcus and Caius. Around them were eight guards, including the three that brought them there. Amber crossed her arms again, not liking how her sister brought her underground, surrounded by tons of vampires, ancient vampires. Aro rose and greeted them happily, taking Edward's hand and shaking it. "What a happy surprise! The Swans are alive after all. Isn't that wonderful?" Caius and Marcus looked like they didn't care. Aro didn't release Edward's hand. "Bella's blood appeals to you so much it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?"

Amber tensed at his words, keeping an eye on all the vampires surrounding them.

Edward frowned softly, "It's not without effort."

Effort her ass. He ran away like a child.

Aro laughed and looked over at Amber, "I can see that.."

Edward saw Bella's look and explained for her, "One touch and Aro can see every thought I've ever had in my life.."

Aro looked up at Edward, "You're quite the telepath yourself, Edward. Though.. you can't read Bella's thoughts, or Amber's now. Fascinating." He released Edward's hand and turns to the Swan sisters. "I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts, as well." He reached for Bella's hand only for Amber to step in front of Bella.

Amber stared into his eyes, ignoring how everyone in the room tensed. "No."

Aro raised an eyebrow at her before grinning. "The Swan family is just full of surprises, hmm? A witch, right here in front of me."

Amber wasn't afraid of him and held out her hand. "I'm making sure you're not going to hurt her."

Aro smirked at her, "Of course." He held out his hand, gently grasping hers in his. He stared into her eyes and slowly frowned. "Interesting. You've completely blocked me out of your thoughts. It's impressive." He turned to Bella and held out his hand. Amber sighed and stepped back, Jasper pulling her close. Aro repeated with the process before going back to his throne, deep in thought. "I wonder if.."

Edward cried out in shock, "No!"

Jasper tensed up and growled, his arms wrapping around Amber. He didn't have to read minds to know what Aro wanted. Surprisingly Amber didn't try to move away from him. Every time he touched her the aching deep in her soul seemed to lessen.

Aro looked over at them, "Let's see if she's immune to all our powers, shall we Jane?"

Jane turns toward Bella but Edward jumped in front of her. Jane then turned her focus on Edward. Edward was flung against the room, collapsing in agony. Jane concentrated on him with a small smile, enjoying his pain. Amber could guess how much it hurt with the cries coming from the bastard. She had mixed feelings. Edward deserved to be hurt like he hurt Bella, but Bella was looking distraught.

Bella cried out again, "Stop!"

Amber sighed and stepped forward, holding out her hand. Jasper tried to keep her with him but she wouldn't have it. Now, instead of Edward crying out, now it was Jane. Jane gasped and stepped back before falling to her knees, screaming out in pain.

No one moved only until Aro laughed. He turned to Amber and smiled, "Impressive. If you wouldn't mind stopping no one is going to hurt your sister."

Amber dropped her hand, Jane rising to her feet. She glared hard at Amber, Amber glaring right back. "If you hurt her, I can do much worse."

Aro grinned. "I'm sure!" He motioned to Jane, "Jane, dear, let's see if Bella is hurt. If she is cease immediately." Jane glared over at Bella, hoping it hurt her. Jane's glare is turned into shock, again. Bella wasn't affected. Aro laughed loudly, "Remarkable! They confound us all. So. What do we do with you two now?"

Marcus sighed, "You already know what you'll do, Aro."

Caius looked down at them, "They know too much. They're liabilities."

Aro nodded, "That's true. Unless Edward intends to give Bella immortality." He looked at said vampire, "But that's not your intention, is it? Shame.."

Amber tensed up, imagining her sister as.. one of them. Amber watched as Felix move towards Bella. He only managed to take a step before Edward tackled him. Bella cried out for him to stop, watching the two fight. Alice and Jasper both went to help but several Volturi held them back, their struggling seeming futile. Edward was fast but Felix was stronger. Edward was thrown into the ceiling, dropping like a stone. Felix then kicked him across the room.

Bella cried out to Aro, "Stop this, please!" He ignored her, instead studying the fight. She turned to Amber, "Amber! Do something!"

Amber raised her hand, watching as guards went to grab her. She chuckled as she saw Jasper looking vicious as he tried to get to her. She waved her hand and they bounced off her boundary spell like flies. She turned her attention to Felix and Edward. She turned her focus on Felix, staring at him. Felix dropped to the ground, crying out. Edward panted as he got up, turning to Amber. Jasper was beside Amber's side in an instant, the guards too shocked to keep a hold on him. He held her close, not wanting to risk her getting hurt now.

Bella looked up at Aro and frowned, "Do it! Kill me instead, just leave them alone!"

Amber glared at her, "I'd love to see them try!"

Aro looked at them, standing up. "Enough." He held out his hand and all the guards let their captives go, stepping back.

Alice couldn't stand the fighting anymore. "Stop, I've already seen it."

Edward turned to Alice, "Stay out of it, Alice."

Alice sighed, "I know what to do.."

Aro, intrigued walked towards Alice, only to be stopped by Amber's boundary spell. He smirked at her and looked back at Alice. "Ah yes, the clairvoyant. I saw your gift in Edward's thoughts. What is it you've seen?"

Edward frowned at her, "Alice, don't."

Alice looked up at Aro. "I'm the one who will change Bella."

Amber turned to her in shock, her boundary spell broken by her loss of concentration. "What?!"

Aro held out his hand to Bella, "Please, be my guest."

Alice saw the expression on Amber's face. "Not now. Amber won't let us."

Caius looked at the witch, frowning. "We have ways."

Amber glared at him, "I'd love to see them."

Aro held out his hands, "Enough!" He turned back to Alice, motioning for her to continue.

"It will happen, Aro. See for yourself." She held out her hand for him.

Aro took her hand, closing his eyes as he took in her vision. Aro grinned as he released Alice's hand. "Mesmerizing! To see the things you've seen, that haven't even happened yet!"

Alice moved to Edward's side, "I'm so sorry.."

Aro turned to Bella, "Your gifts will make for an intriguing immortal." He walked over to Amber and held her hands in his. "You, my dear, I do wish you would stay. Your powers are so wonderful, I would love it if you did."

Amber gently removed her hands, frowning softly. "I belong with my family."

Aro sighed, "Maybe someday.." He motioned to the Cullens, "Go make your preparations for Bella."

Amber watched as Bella hurried to Edward's side. She then looked up at Jasper, tilting her head. "Everything's okay now.. Jasper." Jasper was trying to remain calm because everyone was focused on his mate, shaking as he held onto her. Though he suspected her new level of calm and confidence helped him stay calm. She wasn't able to be hurt easily now. He nodded slowly before squeezing her arm gently.

Caius frowned as he watched the group get together, "You're letting them leave?"

Aro turned to him, "Dear Caius, I hardly believe we will be able to turn Bella now. Her sister's gifts are too extraordinary. Besides, surely you see her potential."

Marcus sighed, "Let us be done with this. Heidi will arrive any moment."

With Aro's gesture Demetri opened the double doors for them to leave. Caius glared down at them, threatening them. "We will make sure she follows through. I would not delay. We do not offer second chances."

Amber turned to Edward and Bella, glaring at them before following Jasper out of the hall. Demetri lead them up the corridor and past a group of tourists. They stopped to let them pass, Amber looking over at all the humans going to die. Amber closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "I'm going to attack them if I hear this." She looked at Jasper and held his hand. In an instant they were in the alley where they jumped down, no one around to see them.

Jasper looked at her in shock, "Wow.. Your powers really have grown."

Amber rubbed her head gently, "Yeah.. but I still get really tired when I overuse my powers. Which I did."

Jasper gently placed an arm behind her back, keeping her steady. "Are you alright, darlin'?"

Amber looked up at him, gently touching his face. "I should hate you, like I hate those bloodsuckers down there.. I should want to kill you.. but.. "

Jasper gently caressed her cheek. "But you don't."

Amber frowned softly. "Not in the slightest. It pisses me off! I'm so conflicted on everything it's killing me." She looked up at him, tears falling down her cheeks. "Everyone's told me how much we were in love. How much you loved me. How we were so perfectly in sync. I hated that when I found out. I was in love with a leech? But now.. I just want that back.. My soul aches for you, Jasper. I never realized what it was until you held me. I want you and it kills me that I do. My aunts have brainwashed me into hating you! Into hating the others! I wanted to kill Alice when I saw her!"

Jasper held her close, frowning softly. "It's going to be okay. I'm not leaving you, ever again. I would fight until I die to never leave your side." He gently kissed her forehead. "And we'll get your memories back, love. Because our love.."

Amber cut him off, smiling. "We loved with a love that was more than love."

Jasper smiled down at her, "I and my Annabel Lee."

{X]

That night Amber woke up to Bella screaming out again. She bolted up, scaring Haven awake as well. "Shit."

Haven sat up, frowning. "I thought her nightmares would stop now.."

Amber looked over, sighing sadly. "I guess not." She was only just recovering and this was making it worse. She ran upstairs and saw Charlie walking out of her room. "Is she okay?"

Charlie nodded, looking sternly at her. "You need to get more rest. You look like you need it."

Amber nodded, rubbing her head. "I know.. I will." Charlie rubbed his shoulder before going to his room. Amber walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. Edward was sitting on her bed. "Well shit."

Bella looked over at her and sighed, "Amber.."

Amber crossed her arms as she stared at Edward. "Sure. Why not get back with the abusive ex-boyfriend? That's real healthy." She walked over and slapped Edward, his head actually turning and his jaw hurting from her hit. Her hit caused micro-fractures to form on his skin, until it all healed. "Relationships are a two way street. You don't get to decide to just get up and leave. You don't get to leave Bella because you're afraid or you don't like her ideas for her future. You don't control her. You're a coward. A fucking coward. Now you're back after all the shit she's been through, you've put her through? Bull fucking shit!"

Amber turned to Bella and glared at her, she was so angry she actually began crying. "You're so stupid. I'm tired of constantly protecting you." She turned to Edward, "She could have died so many times because of you! You left her in the forest alone, she could have died. She almost got raped and killed by a motorcyclist because of you. Then she could have gotten into a horrible motorcycle accident. Then she went looking for the meadow, Laurent was there looking for you guys. I killed him. She would have died. Then she went cliff diving, all to see you!"

Amber bent over holding her head, her head killing her. Haven was by her side in an instant, having been waiting in the hallway. "Your memories are trying to come back, Amber. You need to lay down and get some rest." She turned and looked at the horrified couple. "Don't even talk to her for a day."

Amber let Haven walk her back to her room, falling back asleep when her head hit the pillow.

{X}

Amber looked up at the large house in front of her, frowning. It was all lit up know, looking like it was from a fantasy book. The last time she was there it looked like it was completely abandoned. She looked at Haven and frowned. "We're literally walking into a Vampire Den."

Haven smiled at her, gently squeezing her hand. "It'll be okay, Amber. They're all very nice.. Even I like them, and you know how much I hated vampires.."

Amber bit her lip as she saw one of them walking towards the door, another one following. "Maybe..."

"Bear!"

Amber looked up as the large one, Emmett?, ran right for her. Amber backed up and flung her hand, sending Emmett through some trees to the side of the house. "Don't touch me!"

Alice and Jasper watched in shock at how quickly she had sent him flying. Jasper slowly walked over to her, holding her hand. He used his powers to slowly calm her down. "He just missed you, Amber. You two were best friends."

Amber dropped her shoulders as she saw Emmett get up, rolling his shoulders around. "Oh.."

Emmett saw her expression and grinned at her. "It's alright, Bear. That's the nickname I gave ya'. I shouldn't have surprised you." He moved a little closer, smiling at her. "It's great to see you anyways.. You look great."

Amber managed a tight smile before looking up at Jasper. "Maybe I should just go back home.. I don't remember anyone.. It's painful for you guys.." She winced as she saw Edward through a window. "And me.. I'm trying so hard to remember you are good.."

Alice spoke up, hugging Haven gently. "It'll be good for you, Amber..."

Haven nodded. "Alice told me how important the Cullens were to you.. Being around them may actually help get your memories back quicker. It will help the spell along."

Jasper gently squeezed her hand. "And I'm here to help keep you calm.."

Amber sighed softly and nodded. "Okay.." Jasper gently lead her inside. They walked into a living room where the other three vampires were waiting. Emmett went over to the blonde woman's side. Rosalie. The other woman, Esme, approached Amber. Amber tensed up as she did.

Jasper gently rubbed her arm, using his powers again. "She loves you very much, Amber.. She's not a threat."

Esme smiled sadly at her, holding out her hand. "Hello, Amber. I'm Esme. I'm so very glad you're alive and well."

Amber gently squeezed her hand before moving back to Jasper's side. "I'm sorry about the mess my aunts caused.."

Carlisle spoke up, frowning. "It's not your fault, Amber. You have nothing to apologize for."

Edward spoke up, walking into the room now. "Yes.. and I need to thank you for being there for Bella."

Amber's soft gaze hardened at the sound of his voice. When she registered his statement she turned around to face him, glaring hard. "Thank me?"

Jasper tensed up at the immense levels of hatred and anger coming from his mate. "Edward." He tried to warn him.

Edward ignored Jasper's thoughts as he walked a little closer. "Bella's told me how hard it was on everyone. I'm here now though so you can relax. I'll take care of her."

Amber waited exactly two point three seconds before launching for him. She punched him so hard he was knocked to the floor, his jaw fracturing again. "You've shown you can't take care of her already! Multiple times, you asshole!" She punched him again, almost growling. "You let James almost kill her!" She punched his shoulder next. "You almost drained her completely!" She got up and kicked him in the side. "You hurt her more than Jasper would have! He wouldn't have gave in to his hunger! You made her need stitches!" She then stomped on his chest, hearing a rib or two crack. "You then decided to leave her because you're a scared little child! She nearly died countless times after that because of you! SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF HER!"

While Amber was beating the shit out of Edward the others had mixed reactions. Carlisle was in awe of Amber. He was taking mental notes of much power she must be using to break Edward's skin and bones. Esme was worried because both of her children were in pain, physical and emotional pain. Rosalie had mixed feelings but found it entertaining. Emmett was cheering Amber on, loudly. Alice was holding Haven and whispering to her what happened next. Haven watched and listened, slightly exasperated by her mate ruining the fight for her.

If Jasper didn't know that Amber could handle herself he would have separated them both. He instead watched, proud of his mate for being so strong. He was also glad she was getting some of her anger off her chest. He could feel her stress levels calming down. And honestly, Edward really shouldn't have said that to her. He deserved it.

Amber paused in her assault, glaring down at the vampire underneath her. It was silent for a few seconds before Edward growled and grabbed her, slamming her on the ground next to him. "I'm her mate! I'll be the one there for her! Not you!"

Jasper was gone, the Major replacing him. He growled loudly and went to attack his brother, that was until they all heard a horrible screeching sound. Amber had tore Edward's arm off completely, prying his fingers loose from her leg. She stood up and placed the limb in the Major's hand. "Dear?"

Amber sneered down at Edward before looking up at Jasper. She managed a smile for him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for trying to come to my rescue, but I needed to do that." She quickly walked outside, needing to get away from the others.

The Major waited till she was gone before he threw Edward's arm on his face. He kneeled down and growled lowly. "If you ever so much as touch her again, Edward, you'll lose all your limbs and I'll have her burn them all." He snapped his teeth at him before he was gone, Jasper coming back. Jasper walked outside, waving as he did. "You should reattach it already."


	21. Chapter 21

**Finally Amber and Jasper are back together, and we can return to our normal programming now. haha.**

* * *

 **AcetaBells:** Thank you so much! I love that too. It was very therapeutic.

 **I See You See:** I know! I love it so much. Yes! Finally is right.

 **CrazyTenshi:** Thank you! Edward really does. He's so awful most of the time. He has some very rare moments though.

 **KeiKei313:** Thank you! Beating up Edward was a highlight for me. And The Major. Mmmmm. My pinterest board for him though. Oh she did anyways. ;)

 **Guest, and others. :** Thank you so much! Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Jasper followed his mate's scent to a tree in the backyard. She was sitting up on a branch, swinging her legs. She looked deep in thought. He could feel a flurry of emotions coming from her. He jumped up beside her, sitting down next to her. He made sure to leave enough room so she wouldn't feel too nervous around him. He could feel how being around all of his family made her nervous still. "Want to talk about it, darlin'?"

Amber turned to him and sighed softly. "I didn't attack him because of my Aunt's training, did I?" She looked up at the cloudy sky, frowning softly. "Sometimes when one of you move really fast or you do something I recognize as vampire behavior.. My brain tries to switch to battle mode. I'm starting to really realize none of you are monsters.. but.." She looked over at him, "Am I the monster here?"

Jasper gently reached out, holding one of her hands. "Darlin', no, you're not a monster. Your Aunts brainwashed you! It's not your fault. Those vampires you killed probably did kill a lot of humans.."

Amber squeezed his hand tightly. "What if they were just as nice as you all are? What if I killed someone's mate..?"

Jasper gently pulled her into his side, wrapping one arm around her. "How about I tell you about my past?"

Amber looked up at him, interested. "Really?"

Jasper nodded, gently rubbing her arm. "It will probably help.." He looked out at the forest line as he began retelling his past to her. After he finished his tale he looked over at her. He could feel her surprise, awe, sadness, and remorse. "I'll tell you something you once told me when I got into one of my 'moods' as you called it." He gently picked up her wrist and kissed the bite mark James left. "Our past doesn't define us. It's our choices that matter. I was tricked into doing some horrible things, you were as well, darlin'. We're both moving on and living our lives our way now."

Amber smiled softly and leaned over, kissing his cheek. "I seem pretty great, huh?"

Jasper smiled, gently caressing her cheek. "You are, Amber. With or without your previous memories. You'll always be the most amazing, beautiful woman to me."

Amber laid her head on his shoulder, sighing softly. "When you do things like that it feels like my soul is slowly starting to repair itself finally..."

Jasper kissed the top of her head, humming softly. "Mine too, darlin'. Mine too."

{X}

Amber frowned darkly at Haven. She wasn't saying anything but was glaring at her, not moving. Haven sighed as she parked the vehicle next to Emmett's Jeep. "Come on, Amber. You need to get your memories back. Being around your family will help."

Amber sneered up at the beautiful house. "Unless I end up killing Edward." She huffed and leaned back in the seat. "I get a migraine every time I'm here."

Haven rubbed her shoulder. "It's because you're trying to remember. They really fucked your brain up. It's taking time to unravel all of their mess."

Amber saw Jasper open the door, leaning against the wall to wait on her. She relaxed a little and smiled softly.

Haven smirked and pushed her out the side of her Jeep, "Go on. I miss mine too." She jumped out of the Jeep, Alice appearing in front of her. "There you are!"

Alice smiled over at Amber before skipping away with Haven. "I saw she needed some convincing! Come on! You're gonna love what I got you!"

Amber rolled her eyes and slowly walked up to the porch, smiling up at Jasper. "Hey.."

Jasper smiled softly, holding her hand. "Hello darlin'."

Amber sighed at the nickname, "So.. What do you want to do?"

Jasper walked around to the back with her, knowing she didn't feel up to being around the others just yet. "Whatever you want to do."

Amber groaned, rubbing her face. "I don't know. I feel like I'm stuck in a limbo here. Before I didn't want to remember and was fine living life that way. Now I want to remember but can't. And both of those don't mix well."

Jasper gently hugged her, rubbing her back. "You'll remember, Amber. It may be in a few hours, tomorrow or weeks from now. But you will remember. And in the mean time we'll just try and get to know each other again." He smiled down at her, tilting her head up. "You don't know much about me and I don't know what's happened to you since you dissapeared."

Amber smiled up at him, placing her hand over his own. "You're right." She climbed up a tree and sat on one of the branches, swinging her legs. "I could show you some of the powers I've mastered."

Jasper looked up at her, his lips turned up at the ends. "Sure, darlin'. I've been waiting to see what you've learned."

Amber grinned and twirled her hand. Vines sprouted from the ground before wrapping around Jasper's legs. After they constricted a little they lifted him up, hanging him upside down. Amber waved her hand and the vines lifted him until they were face to face. Amber winked at him. "I've mastered my earth powers completely now."

Jasper looked down at the vines before back at her, chuckling softly. "I can see that."

Amber grinned, leaning closer so their lips were almost touching. "That's not all of it, dear." She leaned back and made the vines drop Jasper. Jasper of course landed gracefully on his feet. She waited a split second before she made the earth rise up around Jasper. It formed a box around him, entrapping him with walls of dirt.

Jasper punched the walls down, wiping his hands clean on his jeans. "That's amazing, Amber. You could only grow flowers before!"

Amber smiled and flicked her hand again. Jasper was flung up into the air and dropped onto the branch beside her. "I can levitate things but it's harder than my elemental magic." She leaned back and hummed softly as she thought. "I've done all kinds of spells now.. Some harder than others. But I usually managed to get it the second try." She smiled up at the amazed look on his face. "What?"

Jasper kneeled down, brushing some hair behind her ear. "You're just so amazing, Amber.. You never cease to amaze me, darlin'."

Amber blushed softly, placing her hand over his. "Now. Your turn."

Jasper sat down, chuckling softly. "Well I'm sure you know about generic vampire powers."

Amber nodded softly, "Speed, strength, smell, sight, yes."

Jasper nodded, "Well I'm sure you know some of us have special gifts."

Amber leaned back against the trunk of the tree, her legs in Jasper's lap. "Yeah. My aunts told me about it, I never met one before this."

Jasper nodded softly. "Edward is a mind reader,. Alice has visions which I'm sure you know. I'm an empath."

Amber tilted her head. "You can influence emotions?"

"Yes. I can feel every emotion anyone has around me and can influence them." He held out his hand. "Right now you're calm and content." He grinned. "And I can feel some more emotions trying to come out when I'm around you."

Amber blushed and looked away from him. "Well that makes sense.. You're absolutely gorgeous. And my soul seems to reach out to you. I always feel happy when you're near me.. And I'm sure my heart remembers you even if my brain doesn't."

Jasper smiled and reached out, holding her hand. "This is how I feel about you, darlin'." He then changed her emotions to feel what he felt. All the love, happiness, pure joy and other emotions she caused in him.

Amber squeezed his hand as she felt everything. After a few seconds she could tell he stopped because all she felt was calm. She groaned suddenly and held her head. It suddenly began hurting so bad her eyes watered. "Jasper?"

Jasper pulled her into his lap, his hands rubbing her head for her, hoping his cold hands would help with the pain. "Do you want me to get Carlisle?" Amber held onto him tightly, feeling panicked at the idea. Jasper held her closer, rubbing her head. "Alright. We'll stay here." He kissed her forehead softly. "Can I do anything?"

"Just keep doing this.."

Amber's head was burning it felt like. She kept seeing flashes of what seemed like memories. She couldn't get anything but a glimpse and then it was gone, the next one replacing it for a second. "Get Haven.."

Jasper jumped down with Amber securely held in his arms. Just as he was about to run into the house, the couple he needed ran outside. Alice stopped beside Jasper, holding a box for Haven. "She'll be fine, Jasper. It's Haven's spell working."

Haven placed her hand over Jasper's ignoring the way he grew uneasy about it. She began mumbling in Latin, watching Amber's face. A few seconds later Amber relaxed in his arms, laying her head on his chest. "There we go.." She motioned to a lounge chair on the back porch. "Lay her on that."

Jasper gently laid her down, brushing her hair back. "Amber?"

Amber looked up at him, reaching out for his hand. "Sorry for worrying you."

Jasper sat beside her, rubbing her hand gently. "You don't need to apologize, darlin'."

Alice gently hugged her mate, looking down at Jasper. "Her memories tried to come back. She'll remember them -"

Jasper looked up and shook his head. "If she knows it might change it somehow.."

Alice hummed before handing Amber a cold bottle of water. "You'll feel better in a few minutes!" She held Haven's hand and walked back inside.

Amber sipped at the water as she looked up at Jasper. "I hope it's soon... I want to remember everything about us.. Like what out first date was. Who kissed who first. Who said I love you first. Why I love you so much.."

Jasper moved so she was sitting in his lap, leaning back in the chair. He gently stroked her hair, making sure she was comfortable. "Well. Our first date was the summer after our freshman year together. We walked some dogs at the animal shelter, where you bought Dani from."

Amber smiled softly, leaning back into Jasper. "She went crazy when I showed up at home that night.. She's so cute.."

Jasper smiled down at her. "You loved her as soon as you saw her.. After that we got coffee, I learned how much you love it."

Amber laughed softly and gently laid her head on his shoulder, tracing her hands over some scars that were visible around his neck. "That's sweet considering you don't eat or drink human food."

Jasper wrapped an arm around her to keep her secure as he moved so she could see more of his neck. "You didn't know our secret at this time. I led you to a picnic in the woods. It was going great until it rained on us. We laughed about it. I kissed you on your porch when I brought you home."

Amber laughed softly as she leaned into him. "I expected that from you."

Jasper chuckled softly, "And why is that, ma'am?"

Amber stuck out her tongue. "Because you're a southern gentleman." She smiled and leaned back into him. "I really love your accent by the way, it's nice."

Jasper smiled softly down at her, "Thank you.. I really love the sound of your voice.. Did we ever tell you why my entire family already knew sign language?"

Amber looked up at him, tilting her head. "You never told me... You all knew it?"

Jasper nodded, not reacting to how she remembered something like that. "I assume right at the age Charlie adopted you Alice got visions of you.. Of us."

Amber frowned slightly, "Really?"

Jasper gently rubbed her arms as he explained. "Well at that moment you were going to stay in Forks, meaning we would meet. If Charlie didn't adopt you we may have never met. I'm glad we did, I just wish your parents weren't killed in that accident."

Amber nodded, looking away. "I miss them.. but I got Charlie. Bella, before she met Edward, and all of you." She frowned. "When I remember you again.." She looked back up at him and smirked. "You never finished the story."

Jasper chuckled softly again before continuing. "Alice saw you and Charlie learning sign language together so she knew you couldn't speak. So she came home the next day with books for everyone. She made us learn it so we could talk with you when we met." Jasper smiled as he leaned back, watching her. "I was so scared of meeting you. I was a little rude at first because of that. I didn't want to hurt you. I was still having trouble controlling myself. So I tried to keep you at arms length. Of course that didn't work. I began falling for you the second I set my eyes on you.."

Amber blushed and looked away from him.. "You all.. you really did all that before you even met me?" She looked up at him. "You were so mad when I broke my wrist.. You were so sweet about it too... You got me ice one time.."

Jasper grinned down at her, gently caressing her cheeks. "I didn't tell you about that. No one did."

Amber stared up at her before smiling brightly. "I remembered that on my own.."

"Amber, dear, I made lunch for you and Haven. Would you like some?"

Amber looked up at Esme and smiled softly. "Sure.." She squeezed Jasper's hand before following Esme into the kitchen.

Jasper whispered softly so only Esme could hear. "She remembered something about us.."

Esme grinned happily, hugging Jasper tightly. "That's great."

Jasper nodded, grinning as he watched Amber sit beside Haven at the table. Alice whizzed by, placing the drink Amber wanted by her. Emmett placed the steak on their plates. Carlisle was cleaning the dishes. Rosalie was watching them as she sat at the table. Jasper looked at Esme and tried not to cry. "Everything's okay again.."

Esme rubbed his shoulder, nodding. "She'll get the rest of her memories back soon, dear."

Jasper saw Amber looked back at him, feeling a little confused and sad. "I don't mind waiting." He walked over and sat beside her, kissing her cheek. "We should have made burgers instead."

Amber grinned. "They're my favorite."

Emmett chuckled as he leaned on the counter, "We know, Bear. We know."

{X}

Amber followed Jasper into the living room, crossing her arms. "She what?"

Jasper gently rubbed her hand. "She wants to have a meeting about her becoming a vampire.."

Amber leaned against his side when he stopped, frowning. "A meeting."

Haven nodded as Alice left to collect the couple. "A vote really."

Amber narrowed her eyes as she looked away from everyone. "A vote on becoming a vampire or not." Amber tensed up, imagining her dear sister with dark red eyes.

Jasper slipped her hand into his, kissing it as he looked down at her. "Everything will be okay, Amber.."

Amber gently squeezed his hand when she saw the others arrive in the room. "Hopefully.."

Bella looked everyone over before speaking up, "You all know what Edward wants and you know what I want. But I won't force myself on you." Bella was standing by herself, Edward sitting off to the side. "I think the only fair way to handle this is by vote."

Edward frowned at her, "You can't be serious."

Bella frowned at him, "This is my meeting, Edward."

She snapped at him, good. Though Amber wished she wasn't discussing what this was turning to.

"However this turns out, I'm not letting the Volturi hurt you. I'll go back to Italy alone."

Emmett smirked over at her, "The hell you will. I'm not missing another fight. Jasper told me how badass Amber was!"

Amber blushed slightly and smiled up at Jasper. "Badass?"

Jasper smirked and kissed her forehead, hugging her from behind so he could wrap her arms around her and still watch everyone else. "Yes, ma'am."

Bella rolled her eyes before turning to Emmett, "That's not up for a vote. I don't want you involved."

Amber snorted and shook her head. "You got everyone involved the day you went after Edward, sis. This family loves you, I love you. You're stupid if you think we're going to let anything happen to you."

Esme smiled, "We've always been involved, honey. We're not going to stop, like Amber said."

Bella looked at everyone, "Okay.. I want you to seriously think about this. If I join you, you'll be stuck with me for a long time. Forever. It's a huge decision. And I want, need, your honesty here." When everyone nodded she continued, "Then let's take a vote.. Alice?"

Alice jumps up and hugged Bella, "You're already my sister, of course yes!" She grinned and then went back to her mate, learning against Haven.

Bella smiled before she turned to Jasper.

Jasper sighed softly as he rubbed Amber's arms. She was very tense underneath him. "I should say no for many reasons.. but you and Edward are mates and I know how awful it is to be away from them.. So yes, reluctantly."

Amber looked down at the floor but wasn't mad. Jasper was free to have any opinion he wanted, she just wished he had agreed with her.

Bella nodded slowly, not expecting a yes from him. It made her smile. "Thank you.." She turned to Rosalie, tilting her head.

Rosalie looked over at Edward's stone face. "I'm sorry for what I did.. I really am. I know you're not ready to forgive me.." She turned to Bella now. "But this isn't the life I'd have chosen for myself. I wish there'd been someone to vote no for me." She looked over at Carlisle before back at Bella. "So.. No."

Bella nodded slightly until Emmett bounded over to her, lifting her into a hug. "I vote hell yeah. We can pick a fight with these Volturi another way." He smiled as he went back to Rosalie's side.

Esme smiled over at Bella. "I already think of you as part of the family. Yes."

Bella smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Esme."

Carlisle moved over to Edward, "Edward..."

Edward looked up at him, "You can't go along with this. Carlisle, you know what it means."

Carlisle shook his head, "You've chosen not to live without her, which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son." He turned to Bella. "But Alice has never turned anyone. It'd be safer if I did it."

Edward was gone in an instant, the front door slamming as he left. Bella frowned before turning back to the family. She then turned to her sister. "Amber.."

Amber looked up at her again and her expression was harder than Edward's. Everyone else frowned, getting worried for the sisters. "You're giving me a choice here? What about our father? You've broken his heart so many times for selfish reasons Bella. What? You have a little bit of time left with him? Then you 'die.'" Amber felt a tear fall down her cheek. "He lost one daughter before, he might not live through losing you too. This is stupid, Bella. I love you but you're so stupid!" She felt more tears coming and would have fallen if Jasper hadn't help her up. "Of course you get forever with Edward but you're doing it as his expense again!"

Jasper held her close, trying to calm her down. "Amber.. darlin'?"

Amber held her head, groaning. "My head..." She fell down to her knees, whimpering from the pain. "It hurts.."

Jasper kneeled down in front of her, rubbing her head gently. He looked up when he saw Bella go to touch Amber. When she did, Bella was sent flying back. Emmett gently caught Bella, setting her down. Jasper turned back to his mate, feeling the energy in the air around them. "Amber?"

Amber held onto his wrists, her grip tight for a human. "Get back.." She looked up, glaring at the others in the room. "Now."

Haven backed up, holding up her hand. "Amber, your memories are coming back. Just try and stay calm, I know it hurts." She looked over at Jasper. "Try and keep her calm, the more angry she is the worse this will get."

Amber groaned as she tried to push Jasper away, "You too."

Jasper pulled her into his chest, holding her tightly. "No. I'm always here for you, including right now." He gently kissed her head, closing his eyes. "I got you, darlin'."

Amber cried out in pain, holding onto his shirt. "Jasper.. make it stop."

Jasper frowned as he rubbed her back, gently nuzzling her. "I'm so sorry, darlin'.." He could feel his heart breaking know how much pain she was in.

Just as Amber cried out again, the air around them seemed to ripple. The furniture began to levitate, the paintings on the wall began to shake. The lights were flickering, the glass was shaking in the frames. Then a giant painting on the wall caught on fire, another one catching a second later. The plants outside began to grow and wrap around the porch like crazy.

Haven held out her hand, sending water from the vases in the room to soak the paintings and extinguishing the flames. "Amber's powers are expressing themselves because she's in so much pain. Her memories, emotions and powers are all connected!"

Amber slumped in Jasper's arms a few seconds later, everything stopping at that moment. It was eerily quiet as everyone waited. Amber slowly looked up, caressing Jasper's cheek. "Jasper.."

Jasper leaned into her touch, frowning softly. "Are you alright now, darlin'?"

Amber leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She laughed softly as she saw his expression. He could feel her love no doubt, her excitement and pure joy. "I'm perfect now."

Jasper grinned and pulled her close, kissing her. "You remember. "

Amber laughed again as she was picked up, being bear hugged by Emmett. "I missed you."

Emmett grinned and hugged her before setting her down. "I missed you too, bear!"

Alice ran over and pulled her into a hug, "I'm so glad." Esme and Carlisle hugged her next, each saying how much they missed her. Rosalie hugged her next before Jasper took her back.

Jasper pulled her into his chest, hugging her tightly. "I think I deserve to be selfish."

Amber looked back at him and smiled softly, "I love you."

Jasper smiled and rested his head on hers, rubbing her arms. "I love you too."

Emmett chuckled, "Go get a room you two."

Amber smirked and twist her hand, sending Emmett to the ground. "Oh shush."

Jasper picked her up, winking down at Emmett's shocked expression. "Only because I want to be alone with my mate." He ran out into the forest, jumping up into a tree to be alone with Amber. He sat back against the trunk, letting her sit in his lap.

Amber leaned back into his chest, holding his hands in hers. "I can't imagine how horrible you felt before Volterra.. You thought you found my ashes, killed by other vampires after having been kidnapped." She looked up at him, frowning. "I don't know if I would have made it either."

Jasper gently kissed her forehead. "But we'll never be apart again, darlin'. I'll make sure of that." He rest his hand over his still heart. "I promise."

Amber reached forward and gently unclasped Jasper's bracelet, putting it back on his wrist. "I promise too. No one or nothing will ever separate us again."

Jasper ignored how his eyes watered, instead he pulled her close, kissing her deeply. "I love you so much, darlin'."

Amber kissed him back, moving closer. "I love you too, Jasper. With a love that is more than love."


	22. Chapter 22

**This isn't a very long chapter, well compared to how long they usually are. I just felt I needed some filler in the story line before the next movie starts up. So it's some fluff for everyone.**

* * *

 **AcetaBells:** It's not! But that's very sweet, thank you!

 **Narakunohime:** Me too! It hurt me to hurt Amber like that. Oh, she'll deal with them. But you know, trouble seems to always follow Bella.

 **Mrs. Stilinksi Clearwater:** ;) Good. Nah, you're not dumb. I just like to leave a lot of ambiguous hints. After you get to the later chapters I'm sure you'll pick up on a lot more. Foreshadowing is great.

 **MiraMisa90212:** Same. So much same. We all deserve a Jasper.

 **Lucefatale, diamondeyes323, MinhaJibsFavorite:** Thank you so much! Here's the next chapter! **_Finally_**

* * *

Amber woke up to feeling someone stroking her hair. She peeked her eyes open and smiled softly, "Jasper."

Jasper smiled softly, laying over the sheets on her bed. He was curled up to her, gently playing with her hair. "Good mornin', darlin'. How did you sleep?"

Amber moved closer to him, reaching up to run her fingers over the scars on his chest. She really loved when he only wore pajama pants to bed, she loved his body. "Much better than I have recently.. My brain is finally calm." She smiled up at him, stretching out a little. "And I have you back."

Jasper smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "I'm glad. Haven told me about how badly you've been sleeping."

Amber nodded, laying her head on his chest. "Me too.." She closed her eyes and sighed softly. "I have school today."

Jasper chuckled, brushing her hair back. "We both do, ma'am."

Amber looked up at him, grinning. "You're starting again?"

Jasper nodded, holding her close. "Yes, ma'am, we're finishing the school year with you and Bella."

Amber sighed, relaxing against him. "Good. I was going to be alone otherwise. And everyone has been so annoying since I showed back up in Forks. I could hear them whispering about me, or how the Cullens dissapeared not long after my 'death'." She shuddered. "They had a tiny memorial for me in one of the trophy cases. It was horrible."

Jasper looked over at her clock, seeing she needed to get ready soon. "You need to get ready, darlin'. I'll wait outside on Edward to show up so Charlie doesn't freak out."

Amber smiled, shaking her head as she got up. "We can't have you becoming another Edward."

Jasper rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "That won't happen." He kissed her head before dissapearing from her view.

Amber got ready, fixing breakfast. She had just laid her father's omelet on his plate when he walked in. "Good morning, dad."

Charlie smiled at her, "Good morning, Amber." He kissed her head before sitting down, sipping at the coffee she had set out.

Amber placed Bella's omelet on her plate, then her own before sitting down. Not long after Amber began eating Bella finally came down. Amber smiled softly at her, seeing he looked happy again. She looked healthy. Even thought it was for a reason she hated, she was still happy for her sister. "Excited for class?"

Bella groaned, shaking her head. "Never."

Charlie scoffed into his coffee, "Not even with Cullen there?"

Bella looked at him before drinking her juice, "Still."

Amber laughed silently as she finished her omelet, "We still hate school, no matter whose there."

Charlie looked over at her, smirking. "Even with Jasper back?"

Amber blushed a little, smiling softly. "It helps."

Bella laughed softly before mocking her, "It helps." She laughed more as Amber stuck her tongue out at her.

{X}

Amber let Jasper drive her Jeep, looking out the window. She looked over when Jasper glanced at her again. "What is it?"

Jasper's lips turned up at the ends. "Do you want to talk more about the conversation we had earlier?"

Amber shook her head, holding his hand and gently squeezing. "No, I'm alright now that you're here." She kissed his hand, smiling softly. "And I got over the faked death thing a while ago, it was just the others reaction that freaked me out." She then remembered how some of the people acted, slowly getting more and more mad.

Jasper pulled in, turning to her in shock. "Darlin', What's wrong?"

Amber turned to him, glaring but not at him. "Jessica and Mike were so fake. They acted like we were best friends. I didn't like them even then. They only stopped when I yelled at them to leave Bella and I alone.." She looked out the window to see the group talking together. "They talked so much shit about your family."

Jasper slipped his hand into hers, kissing the back of it as he used his powers to calm her down. "They have nothing better to do with their time than gossip. They're not worth your time, darlin', or energy."

Amber looked over at him, smiling slightly. "Not fair."

Jasper chuckled softly, getting out and opening her door, holding out his arm. "My apologies, ma'am."

Amber linked her arm with his, walking past the group with their heads held high. Amber couldn't help but grin at her boyfriend when she heard Jessica frantically whispering to the group. She walked inside the building, rolling her eyes at the stares everyone gave them. "Today is going to be a very long day."

Jasper looked down at her, gently touching her chin to tilt her head up. "Maybe. But we have each other." He smirked, kissing her forehead. "And we may have altered your schedules. I don't think you and Bella could survive all day together again. Especially not with Edward there too. So now I'm in half of your classes, Emmett in the others."

Amber hugged him happily, laughing softly. "You're so sweet."

Jasper smiled, leading her to their first period. "Not as sweet are you are, darlin'."

Amber sat down in the back, sitting against the wall so she was farther from everyone else. She saw everyone staring at them again, whispering to themselves. She sighed and looked at Jasper, tilting her head.

Jasper got out a notebook to take notes, or his version of notes, he usually corrected the teachers in his notes and let Amber look them over that evening. He then leaned closer to his girlfriend, whispering softly to her. "Ashley and Kate are talking about how you used to hate me. Jessica and Brandon are asking their friends how we got switched into this class this late in the year. Rose and Laurel and jealous of you. Some of the men are jealous of me."

Amber rolled her eyes, doodling in the corner of her notebook. "So general high school drama."

Jasper gently rubbed her other hand, "This is the last of your senior year, so you won't have to deal with it for much longer."

Amber leaned back in her seat, frowning at the desk. Bella most likely would since she was going to become a vampire. When the Cullens moved, she would go with them and start over again with them. Amber placed her head in her palm, staring at the teacher as he lectured about history. And what about her and Jasper? She couldn't be turned into a vampire, nor did she want to. But Jasper was and he would live forever. She was a witch, a mortal one.

Jasper could feel her emotions fluctuating and calmed her down, holding her hand tightly. "Are you alright, darlin'?"

Amber squeezed his hand back, nodding as she leaned against his side. She would be okay if he was by her side.

{X}

Amber walked into her next period and smiled. Emmett was reclining in his seat, his arm over the chair next to him. Everyone was actively staring at him, and then at her when they noticed her. Emmett didn't care and grinned at Amber when he saw her. He pulled out her chair for her, patting the desk space next to him. "Saved ya a seat, Bear."

Amber smiled and sat in the seat, taking out her stuff for class. "Thanks, Emmett."

Emmett winked at her, leaning back in his seat again. "Don't mention it, Bear. I'm so glad I get more classes with you again." He leaned over and whispered to her. "Originally I would have been a year ahead of you, but Carlisle held me and Rose back."

Amber laughed softly, opening her notebook to a new page. "Well I'm glad. I think I'm going to need you and Jasper to keep me sane until we all leave."

Emmett grinned at her, winking again. "We'll keep you from getting too fiery."

Amber snorted at the pun he just said, shaking her head. "I can't believe that.."

Emmett grinned before he glared at a guy that stopped beside Amber's desk. "She's not up to talking to anyone today, dude." He smirked as the guy scurried to his desk, looking scared.

Amber looked up at him, tilting her head. "He looked like he saw the devil."

Emmett only grinned at her, winking again. Amber laughed, writing down the notes the teacher began writing on the board.

{X}

Amber walked into the cafeteria with Emmett's arm over her shoulder. Originally she and Emmett were walking to lunch side by side, that was until people continued to bother her. Especially Jessica, something about Bella and Edward. Emmett simply pulled Amber to his side, glaring at everyone.

Now, Amber didn't need his protection but it was easier for them both to glare at everyone. This made everyone leave them alone. This also made sure Amber didn't get so pissed her powers would go off accidentally.

Amber sucked in her lips when she saw everyone in the cafeteria staring at them. She could see them whispering to each other, probably thinking she and Emmett were together now. Or she was a slut for the two Cullen men. Amber felt herself tense up, and then all of her anger left her body. "Jasper.."

Jasper walked up behind them, gently holding Amber's hand. "Just forget about them, darlin'."

Emmett smiled at her, "Come on, Esme already sent your lunch with us."

Amber smiled as she was escorted to the table by her two best friends. "Thank you.."

Jasper and Emmett sat on either side of her, Alice pushing over the lunch-bag Esme sent with her. "You love it like always."

Amber smiled and pulled out the pizza slices Esme sent, loving them just like Alice knew she would. "Thanks."

Rosalie looked over at her, sitting beside Alice and Emmett. "Rough day?"

Amber nodded, rubbing her thumb over the back of Jasper's hand. "Yeah. It's like you guys showing up has stirred everything up again. Now it's gossip about why you're back now, why Bella is back with Edward after some people knew she and Jacob were almost a thing. They're wondering why I'm with Jasper again, or how we all mysteriously dissapeared and reappeared. And now I'm sure I hard some people talking about if Emmett and I are a thing."

Rosalie glared at a certain group of girls across the cafeteria. "Oh, they are."

Jasper set out the rest of Amber's lunch for her, sighing softly. "Some guy is boasting to his friends about how you have slept with both me and Emmett."

Amber tensed up, her emotions flaring up so fast Jasper didn't have a chance to help. The pizza she was holding turned into a crisp in her hand, Amber dropping it on the table. Amber looked at it before groaning, leaning back in her seat. "I hate people."

Jasper rubbed her back, kissing her temple as he calmed her down even more. "Do you need to leave?"

Alice reached over and picked up the burnt pizza, placing it back in the bag in the lunch-bag. "No one saw anything, dear."

Rosalie sneered at the male who was guilty, now noticing how angry the Cullen table seemed. "I can talk to him for you."

Emmett glared at the male with his mate, "We both can."

Amber smiled softly, touched by their concern. She really did miss and love them all. "No, I'm alright.. Thank you though. I really missed all of you."

Alice awwed before she grinned at her. "We're going to have a girl's night in this weekend. We'll go shopping."

Amber turned to Jasper, faking being scared. "Save me?"

Jasper's lips turned up at the corners. "My apologies, ma'am, but I can't save you from my sisters or mom."

Rosalie smirked, looking down at her nails. "He's smart."

Emmett nodded solemnly. "Very."

Amber smiled before kissing Jasper's cheek. "And very handsome." Emmett fake gagged causing Amber to glare at him. "Shush." Jasper just laughed, hugging his mate happily.

{X}

Amber walked outside, holding Jasper's hand tightly. She was talking about Emmett making some guy cry in the hallway when she saw Bella standing beside Edward. They were leaned in close, talking while leaning against her truck. Her truck that happened to be parked next to Amber's Jeep.

Jasper looked down at her, picking up on her aggravation. "Do you want me to make him leave?"

Amber sighed, shaking her head. "No." She looked up at him and smiled softly. "Come home with me?"

Jasper smiled and walked with her to her Jeep, "Of course, darlin'."

Amber unlocked her door, smiling at her sister. "See you at home."

Bella smiled at her, nodding before turning back to Edward. "Okay."

Amber ignored Edward as she hopped in, driving to her house. "Which will be soon since he can't keep her long now."

Jasper smiled at her, "Charlie enforcing the curfew for them?"

Amber nodded, laughing softly. "Oh yeah. Bella is so mad about it, but understands." Amber pulled into her driveway, seeing that her father wasn't home yet either. "It makes me happy."

Jasper got out, opening Amber's door for her. "I can tell."

Amber stuck her tongue out at him before walking inside, where she and Jasper were both attacked by their vicious guard dog. Amber laughed as she scratched Dani's back, smiling down at her. "I know, I know."

Jasper smiled and let Dani lick his hand before he let her outside. "Come on, Dani."

Amber dropped her bag on her bed, following Jasper to their hammock. Jasper was walking Dani on her leash, letting her do her business. Amber laid down, waiting on him. After a few minutes Jasper laid down beside her, laying Dani on his chest. Dani curled up and dozed happily, not minding the cold temperature.

Amber hummed as she looked up at the cloudy sky. "High school seems so small and trivial in comparison now.." She looked over at Jasper's honey eyes. "Withes, Covens, Vampires, the Volturi, the Volturi threatening Bella and all of us..."

Jasper gently caressed her cheek, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "It feels the same for me too, it always has. After I learned pretty much everything they teach, it's been just fitting in. That was until I found you. Now I just love that I get to use it as an excuse to spend time with you."

Amber leaned into his touch, sighing softly. "But our senior year is almost over."

Jasper smiled and gently kissed her. "And then I can spend every day with you, all day."

Amber laughed, shaking her head. "You're going to get sick of me, Jasper."

Jasper smirked, playfully poking her nose. "I'll never get sick of you, darlin'. I want to be with you for every second of eternity."

{X}

Amber barely had time to get out of her Jeep before Alice appeared in front of her. "Amber! Finally." Alice held her hand, dragging her inside gently. "We've been waiting!"

Amber followed her, smiling softly. "Sorry, I spent some time with my family and Jasper before he left to hunt."

Alice lead her into the living room, which had been converted into the sleeping room headquarters, or would be for Amber, Haven and Bella. Esme had to pull some strings with Charlie to let her come over. Charlie agreed if Edward wasn't going to be there. To make things easier the men went to Canada for a 'men's weekend'.

Esme, Rosalie and Alice had outdid themselves for a simple sleepover. The couches were full of pillows and blankets. On the coffee table was a large variety of snacks. Alice already had a drink for the three humans. Alice had a makeup area set up, Rose had a hair area set up and Esme had a mani/pedi area set up. Haven was in front of the entertainment center, sorting out possible movies choices to watch.

Amber smiled, sitting beside Bella on the couch. "I'm surprised you beat me over here."

Bella nodded, sipping on her pop. "Edward drove me here, leaving right afterwards."

Amber nodded before smiling at Esme as she handed her a pop. "Thank you, Esme, this is wonderful."

Esme smiled happily at the two girls, "Really? I'm so happy you like it."

Haven plopped down beside Amber, smiling happily. "She's right Esme, this is amazing."

Esme smiled at her, gently touching her shoulder. "Thank you, Haven."

Rose stood up, motioning for Amber first. "Yes, now your turn first miss. It's makeover time, shopping tomorrow."

Bella went to the lesser evil and sat in front of Esme, letting her do her nails. "Oh yay."

Alice raised an eyebrow as she began applying makeup to her beautiful mate, "You don't hate it. One day I'll convert you."

Haven smiled into her mate's eyes, "Good luck with that, beautiful."

Amber laughed before sitting still as Rosalie curled another piece of her hair. "You'll need it with Bella."

Esme smiled and winked at Bella while she painted her nails a light shade of blue. "It's nice to spend some time with you three, together."

Amber smiled and nodded, making sure Rose wouldn't burn her in the process. "It is.. I really needed this."

Rosalie smiled down at Amber, rubbing her shoulder. "We did too."

Bella rest her feet on Esme's leg, letting her paint her toenails. "It is nice. Especially after everything that's happened."

Amber looked over at her sister, smiling softly. "I'm sure from now on we'll be doing this a lot more."


	23. Chapter 23

**So, here stars Eclipse! I love this movie, I really do. A lot of interesting things happen in this book. :)**

* * *

 **I See You See:** Thank you! I tried to make it as fluffy as possible. Amber's solution will pop up soon!

 **AcetaBells** : You'll find out what I have planned for the two witches and their mates at the beginning of Breaking Dawn. And you won't want to kill me.

 **Gizmo06** : That's really sweet, thank you so much. Amber beating on Edward has been one of my favorite parts of the story so far (and in the future).

 **Narakunohime** : Yeah, I never really liked her human friends in high school. Though I do like Eric and Angela. I made that clear from the beginning, and I always assumed Jessica would be bitchy when Bella came back again, with Edward.

* * *

Amber sat on her bed, petting Dani gently as she read over her English books. She had two different English finals coming up soon and she wanted to get the highest marks. Jasper was sitting beside her on the bed, reading with her. Amber laid her head on his shoulder and smiled softly, "So. Bella got her college acceptance letter in the mail today."

Amber had been too late to apply to any colleges when she came back, and her mind wasn't even focused on colleges. So she was going to take a year to really think about what she wanted. And everything was still calming down from the Volturi mess.

"Really? That's good."

Amber nodded, shutting the book closed. She turned to Jasper and smiled slightly. "Yeah. I'm glad for her.." Though she wasn't even sure Bella was going to go to college. At least for a while.. The whole transition business probably not being the best mix..

And still Bella and Amber's relationship was strained. They were working on it but Amber still hated Edward, which made it very hard.

Jasper smiled and gently rubbed her cheek, leaning in to kiss her. Only Dani bounded between them and began licking at Jasper's face. Jasper chuckled and pet the dog, smiling at Amber. "She jealous."

Amber nodded as she watched Dani shaking her tail so hard her rear was shaking too. "She really is. And she's hasn't left my side much since I came back. She went crazy when I arrived home, she wouldn't leave my lap. She used to lay by my head and sleep before. I think she knew something was wrong."

"She's a very smart dog." Jasper smiled and gently sat Dani down on the floor when he heard Charlie's car pull in. "Your dad's home."

Amber nodded and got up, opening the door for him. "Hey, dad."

Charlie walked in, taking off his jacket. He turned to them and smiled, "Hello, Amber, Jasper."

Jasper smiled and nodded at him, "Hello Charlie." He bent down and kissed Amber's cheek. "I was just heading out."

Charlie nodded and waved goodbye as Jasper left. Charlie walked with Amber to the kitchen, sitting down. "So, how was your day?"

Amber got out the ingredients to make spaghetti as she talked. "It was okay. Everyone at school has been going crazy over the Cullens being back again. It's annoying. Especially now that I have my memories back. I have two English finals coming up, I'm not worried about the others. You?"

Charlie sighed as he got out the newspaper, Seattle Times. "Okay, I've been hearing of some news from Seattle.."

Amber paused and walked over, looking at the cover page. The cover story was about the disappearances of a lot of people in the area and the possible causes. "Wow.." Now all she thought about was what could have done it, not who. Usually these cases were supernatural, not human. She sighed and poured the pasta in the water, hearing the door open. Bella was home.

"Four o' clock on the dot. Does he have a stop watch or something?"

Bella sighed, "His name is Edward. Now he's too punctual for you?" She turned and went to go up to her room before Charlie stopped her.

"Wait a second, will you? Sit down." He turned to Amber, "You too."

Amber drained the pasta and put it back in the pot. She walked over and sat down, wiping her hands on a towel. "What's up?"

Charlie looked over at Bella, "You understand why you're grounded, right? Three days. No word from you. You come back on Edward's arm like nothing happened? Amber texted me with updates. Nothing from you."

Bella frowned, "Yes. I'm sorry but Edward's in my life and always will be."

Amber frowned at her, "Bella."

Charlie waved his hand, "I'm getting that. I'll make a deal with you. No more being grounded if you use your new found freedom to see some of your other friends too. Like Jacob. He's going through a really tough time right now, His Dad's really worried about him. I remember when that was you.."

Amber sighed as she looked down at the table, drumming her fingers softly. "The roles have reversed it seems. Only now, you've been avoiding him." Amber tried to be there for Jacob but Billy and Sam politely asked her to give him space. Bella though, maybe she could help Jacob. Amber got up and poured the sauce over the spaghetti, mixing it in. "Dinner's ready." She moved the pot and got the garlic bread out of the oven.

{X}

Amber walked into the cafeteria, seeing Edward and Bella with Bella's friends talking. Alice smiled at her and winked before she sat down with them as well. Amber saw Jasper ,with her tray, sitting with Rosalie and Emmett. Amber walked over and sat down beside him, "What's Alice talking to them about?"

Jasper smiled, "She's throwing a graduation party. How many times are we going to graduate, really?"

Amber laughed softly before tilting her head, "For everyone?"

Emmett grinned and nodded. "Yeah."

Rosalie sighed and looked out the window, "Great."

Amber was eating her pizza when she saw Alice tense up. Amber looked up at Jasper, "Is she having another vision?"

Jasper nodded softly, gently rubbing her back. "Yes."

Amber sighed softly as she finished her pizza, thinking about graduation. They only had two months. Then she was sure Bella was going to be turned. She didn't even know what the hell was going to be going on with her and the Cullens then. She looked over at Jasper and smiled softly when he turned to her. Well, she always has Jasper.

{X}

Amber looked across the table at Bella, staring her in the eyes. She knew she was making her uncomfortable but she didn't care. "You're going to Florida with Edward. Spur of the moment thing, huh?"

"Yes.."

Charlie looked at Amber, tiling his head. "I thought it would be good.. until he was going."

Amber looked away from them and shoved more fries in her mouth. Edward would only _let_ her leave if he wanted something. He was too possessive otherwise. Something was going on. She could feel her magic wanting to seep out, placing a hold on it. She breathed deeply before relaxing, slumping in her chair. Amber shook her head before looking out the window. She would ask Jasper about it tomorrow, when Bella leaves.

{X}

After Amber fixed breakfast for Charlie she went over to the Cullens. She walked inside, knowing they knew she was already there. She walked by the living room and saw Haven and Alice together. Alice was grinning as she was curled up to Haven's side, watching a movie. Though she did hear Alice hinting at the ending of the movie, Haven groaning. Amber smiled at how happy they looked together. She waved as they saw her before heading up to Jasper's room. She walked in, watching as he looked up from his book.

He saw the expression on her face and motioned for her to sit with him."What's wrong, darlin'?"

Amber walked over and sat beside him, holding his hand. "Why did Edward send Bella to Florida?"

Jasper looked over at her and sighed, "Alice saw Victoria. She's going to be here tomorrow night. Edward wanted her to be safe, states away."

Amber sighed, "One smart move on his behalf at least." She turned to him and narrowed her eyes, "I'm going with you."

Jasper sat up, tensing up. "No, you're not. She's especially after you, Amber."

Amber stared back at him, neither of them backing down. "I'm going. She can't touch me. The Volturi couldn't touch me, she doesn't stand a chance." She frowned softly, "What about Haven or the humans? She could hurt someone else. I can stop her."

Jasper groaned as he gently held her face in his hands. "You're so stubborn. I just got you back and you're already wanting to be in danger."

Amber smiled and leaned in, kissing him lovingly. "You love me."

Jasper gently tilted her head so he could kiss her more, pulling her closer. "I do love you."

Amber laid back with him, him leaning over her. She bit at his lips and smiled when he growled lowly at her.

Jasper smirked down at her, "You shouldn't do that."

Amber smirked back up at him, "Oh. What are you going to do to stop me, Major?"

Jasper leaned down and nipped at her neck, having enough restraint not to break the skin. "Oh, I can think of plenty of ways." He smirked and kissed her neck, right over her pulse point. They were so comfortable together he didn't have trouble keeping himself from draining her. She still smelled so intoxicating but she was like a balm to his nerves, she calmed him down. Well, except in situations like these. He paused when he heard her moan and smiled. He pulled back and kissed her on the lips softly. "But I'd rather not do it when our family can hear us."

Amber's face was bright red but she laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah. Good idea."

Jasper smiled and kissed her forehead. "I usually have good ideas."

Amber rolled her eyes and got comfy on his bed, curling up to his side. "If you say so, dear."

Jasper smirked at her and reached forward, tickling her sides. "I do say so, ma'am."

Amber laughed loudly, trying to squirm away from his torture. "J-Jasper! S-s. Ahaha! Stop!"

Jasper chuckled and grabbed her ankle, tickling her foot. "I don't feel like it. Maybe you should stop me."

Amber tried jerking her foot away, crying from how hard she was laughing. "Jazz! Stop!" When he didn't stop she motioned with her hand, pinning Jasper to the bed. She smirked as she held Jasper down with her powers, getting her breath back. "I told you to stop."

Jasper looked up at her, surprised before laughing softly. "Okay. You win."

Amber grinned and sat back, letting him move now. "I beat the Major."

Jasper smiled and kissed her softly. "Hmm. Just this once."

Amber winked at him, "That's what you think."

{X}

The next evening Amber told Charlie she was going to spend the evening with Jasper. They were having a movie night so she might be home late. Amber however was going after a blood thirsty vampire looking to kill her. Amber stood next to Jasper and Alice. The rest of the Cullens were in line with them, waiting on Victoria to show up. Haven was at the Cullen's home, keeping a barrier up around the home.

Alice looked up, "She's almost here." As everyone got ready she turned, "Emmett, to your left!" Emmett and Rosalie run to the left, after her. Jasper gently picked Amber up and ran with Carlisle, trying to cut her off. Alice and Esme ran at the rear of the group. Amber saw how Victoria was even faster than the Cullens, heading towards the ravine, toward La Push.

"Shit, she's too fast." Amber held out her hand, trying to put up a barrier. Victoria managed to beat it by seconds, the shimmery barrier popping up seconds after she landed.

Emmett and Rosalie were ready to go after her so Carlisle yelled at them, "Wait! She's in their territory!"

Rosalie turned to them, "She'll get away!"

Jasper turned his head, hearing the wolves coming. "No she won't."

Amber turned to see the wolves running after her, snapping their jaws. "They're on the hunt now too."

Jasper held her legs a bit tighter, rushing after Victoria as she crossed into their territory again. "Hold on, darlin'."

Amber held onto his shoulders, watching as Emmett grabbed her, falling to the ground as they wrestled. Amber held out her hand, focusing hard on her. She smirked as Victoria yelled out in pain, stumbling away from Emmett just as she threw him away from her. Victoria saw Emmett was coming after her again and managed to leap across the ravine again. That broke Amber's focus and broke the connection. Amber groaned before she saw Emmett jump after her. "Emmett, no!" She knew the wolves would attack him too.

When Emmett crossed over onto their land it caused the wolves to stop chasing after Victoria, growling at Emmett. Paul was the most angry, walking towards Emmett and growling louder than the others. Emmett wasn't leaving and Paul attacked Emmett, rolling around together as they tried to hurt the other.

Amber looked around and didn't see Victoria. She leaned over and looked at Jasper, "Can you see her?"

Jasper shook his head, grinding his teeth at the wolf attacking his brother. "No. She took the distraction."

Amber saw Sam run up to Paul and knock him off the vampire. Emmett growled back at Paul before jumping back across, Rosalie by his side immediately. Amber shook her head and laid her head on Jasper's shoulder. "Great."

Jasper gently sat her down, picking her up in his arms instead. "You need to get home. Charlie isn't going to like me if you're out too late."

Amber sighed as he began running back to the house, laying her head on his chest. "I just wish this was all over and we had got her." Amber looked down at her hands frowning, "I need to work on my range."

Jasper gently kissed her forehead as they got to the driveway, slowing down. "You tried your best and you almost got her. We'll just try again."

Amber leaned against her Jeep when Jasper sat her down. "Okay.. I want to help more though, Jasper."

Jasper leaned forward, kissing her softly. He pulled back only when she had to breath, gently brushing her cheek with his thumb. "I promise I'll let you help from now on, darlin'."

Amber smiled up at him, laying her hand over his. "I love you."

Jasper smiled and kissed the back of her hand, "I love you too. Be careful driving home."

{X}

Amber was leaning against her vehicle with Jasper and Alice the next morning when she saw Jacob appear. He was quickly walking over to Edward and Bella, looking pissed. "Oh shit." She held up her hand to stop Jasper from following and ran over to them.

"Charlie said you left town."

Bella looked over as Amber appeared, standing between the three of them. She looked back at Jacob, frowning slightly. "To visit my mother, why?"

Edward looked over at Bella, "He's here to make sure you're still human."

Amber flinched at the mention of it again. "Jacob.."

Jacob glared at Edward, holding his hand up to Amber. "You want to read my mind? Enjoy." He practically growled at him while talking.

Edward looked like he was in pain from what Jacob was thinking. Bella frowned at Jacob, "What are you doing?!"

Amber turned to her sister and frowned, "Guys, we need to keep this quiet in case someone hears something they shouldn't."

Jacob looked over at Amber and then back at the couple. "Just taking a walk down memory lane.."

Edward frowned, "He's reminding me of what it was like for you when I left."

Amber glared at him, "Good."

Bella frowned at them, "Please, guys.."

Jacob took a deep breath, calming down, before looking back at Edward. "I'm here to warn you. If your kind come on our land again.."

Bella looked between them, shocked. "Wait, what?"

Jacob looked shocked and looked between the two. "You didn't tell her?"

Amber turned to Edward and gaped at him. "Oh fuck. You just continue to be an asshole, huh?"

Edward glared at them. "Leave it alone."

Amber was shaking, she was so mad. Jacob was more calm than her, but still pissed. Amber clenched her fists, trying not to do anything to the bastard. "You lied to her. Again. You controlled her life. Again. This is why I hate you sometimes. Your entire relationship is abusive, can't you see that?"

Bella frowned at her sister, "Amber!"

Amber turned to her, glaring. "Bella. Don't."

Bella turned to Edward next. "What. Happened." She was mad now too.

Edward sighed, looking at her. "There was a misunderstanding between Emmett and Paul. Nothing to worry about."

Jacob beat Amber to respond. "Listen to you! Slick. Did you lie to get her out of town, too?"

Edward narrowed his eyes, "Leave. Now."

Amber stepped in front of Jacob slightly, crossing her arms. "Fuck you."

Jacob placed his hand on Amber's shoulder. "It's okay." He turned to Edward and glared back. "Bella has a right to know. The red head is also after her."

Bella stepped back, "Victoria's back?" She turned to Edward. "Alice's vision.. it wasn't about Jasper, it was about Victoria."

Edward frowned. "I was trying to protect you."

Amber stepped between them, placing her hand on Edward's chest. She used her powers to push him back, acting like she was doing it. "You were trying to control her life again. You seem to think you get to make every decision for her. Fuck you, you don't own her. She may love you, god knows why, but she gets to make her own decisions."

Bella for once agreed with her sister, crossing her arms as she glared at Edward. "You were trying to protect me by lying to me? Again?" Silence from Edward. He didn't know how to respond. Bella turned to see Jacob leaving, "Jake, wait!" She went to move and Edward went to stop her.

Amber was in front of her, holding Edward's arm. "Jacob's not going to hurt her. Stop controlling her life."

Edward glared at Amber and then looked at Bella. "I don't trust him."

Amber turned and watched as Bella got on the back of Jacob's bike, leaving with him. She looked back and saw Jasper was in front of her, glaring at Edward. "Jasper."

Jasper held her hand, gently. She could feel how tense he was. "I suggest you apologize to Bella and be nicer to Amber. You're the one in the wrong, not her." He paused before looking back at him. "You ever try to hurt Amber, you're going to deal with me." He turned to Amber and held her close, walking her to the car.

Amber walked with him, staying quiet. She was really drained now. She was so angry she wanted to break Edward's arm but she couldn't do that. Now she was just tired.

"Do you want me to drive?"

Amber looked over at Jasper who was looking down at her, frowning softly. "Yeah. Can we not go home, either of them? I don't really want to be around anyone but you."

Jasper smiled and gently took the keys from her, "Me either. Let's go." He helped her in the Jeep before driving to one of Amber's favorite trails, walking with her as they cleared their heads.

{X}

Amber stood in Bella's doorway, frowning. After dinner Amber had went to see if Bella had her notes from English class, only she saw that someone broke into Bella's room. She had a magical barrier up around the room and she knew if someone entered. She knew it wasn't any of the Cullens or Jacob. She could recognize their energy signatures. This was someone she didn't know.. but it was a vampire. Amber turned when she heard voices. Edward was standing by her in an instant as she was blocking the doorway.

"Someone's been in this house."

Amber nodded, glaring into Bella's room and moved over for him. "Yes. A vampire. I set up a spell that alerts me when someone steps into her room. I don't know the person, I think a male..."

Bella was up there next, frowning at the their serious expressions. "What's wrong?"

Edward looked at her, holding the dreamcatcher Jacob got her. "Someone was here."

Amber turned to her sister, "A vampire."

Edward turned to them, "I need to talk to my family about this.." He turned to Amber and frowned. "Will you... please come too?"

Amber turned and walked down the stairs. "I planned on it even if you didn't ask."

Bella sighed and gently held Edward's hand. "She's really hurt. Just give her time.." She frowned at him, pushing his chest though it didn't do anything. "And stop giving her reasons to hate you." She shook her head and followed after her sister.

{X}

Amber walked in and found the others waiting on them in the living room. Amber crossed over to Haven who was standing with Alice and Jasper. "Haven. Is there any way to figure out who exactly broke my barrier spell?"

Haven turned to her and frowned, thinking about possible answers. "I don't know.. Did you bring something he touched?"

Amber pulled the dreamcatcher out of her pocket. "Edward said his scent was all over this."

Jasper moved over and kissed her forehead. "Did he go into your room too?"

Amber shook her head, frowning. "No. I have a really strong barrier spell up on my room. I wanted to do that to Bella's but too many people go in her room. I didn't want to deal with Edward or Jacob falling from her window and alerting someone."

Alice laughed softly and held Haven's hand. "Well after we talk about this, maybe you two can try a locator spell?"

Amber grinned, so Haven had introduced Alice to some of their ways. Jasper had been just as curious as listened happily as Amber explained a lot of spells from her grimoire and her powers. Amber looked up and kissed Jasper's cheek just as the others began to discuss the matter. Their group moved over to be included too.

Edward paced back and forth. "It was a stranger, I didn't recognize his scent and Amber never met him before during her time as a hunter." He looked over at Rosalie and frowned. "That's not helpful Rosalie."

Bella frowned, "Could you guys, like speak out loud?"

Edward turned to her, sighing. "Sorry.."

Esme thought about it, "Could he be a nomad passing through?"

Rosalie frowned. "A passer by wouldn't have left their father alive."

Amber clenched her hands, glaring at the wall. "He wouldn't make it to the next year if he did."

Jasper pulled her close, calming her down. "Charlie's fine though." He shot a look at Rosalie. He turned at the others. "I followed the scent from their home, it ended about five miles south."

Edward frowned, "Someone orchestrated this."

Carlisle frowned, "Victoria -"

Edward shook his head, "No. It has to be the Volturi."

Bella hugged herself gently, leaning into Esme's side. "To see if I'm still human?"

Alice shook her head. "I don't think it was the Volturi either. I've been watching Aro's decisions."

Emmett frowned, "We gotta find this fool and get some answers out of him."

Carlisle sighed, "We also have to take shifts at the Swan residence."

Amber tensed up again, "I can just set up a stronger barrier around the whole house."

Haven looked at her, concerned. "That would drain you a lot, Amber. Especially if you allowed only the right people to enter."

Rosalie frowned at the idea. "Another protection detail, then?"

Esme frowned at her daughter, "Rosalie.."

Bella shook her head, "She's right. You can't watch over Charlie and I, search for the intruder and Victoria, and keep yourselves fed." She frowned at them, "Your eyes are black. When's the last time you went hunting? You're already too busy protecting me.."

Amber looked up at Jasper, gently rubbing his arm. His eyes were darker than usual. She sighed softly and looked back at the group.

Edward frowned at Bella. "I'm not letting you fend for yourself."

Bella frowned back at him. "I'm not about to let you starve." She paused at it seemed like she got an idea.

Edward frowned at her, not liking the look. "What?"

"I could spend time on the reservation or the pack could help."

Amber nodded slowly. "She would always be with at least one wolf, usually more than that. Emily loves her and likes when she visits. They wouldn't mind." Amber looked down and frowned. "They have two more in their pack now.. So keeping one of them on guard duty wouldn't be hard either."

Jasper looked down at her, rubbing her arms. He knew she was upset about Seth phasing, as well as Leah. It just made Leah all the more hostile now. "It's a good idea. They'll protect her. We can go hunting and keep our strength up. Amber can be with Bella when she has to be home and we can't be."

Amber grinned at him, glad Jasper was realizing she was strong too. "Thank you." She got a kiss to the cheek in return causing her to smile more. It also made her happy because she knew Edward hated the idea. He seemed to be shaking. Oh well.


	24. Chapter 24

**I See You See:** It's hilarious to me too. It gets worse when shit hits the fan soon! Look out for it. Thank you!

 **Mrs. Stilinksi Clearwater** : Amber and Bella are in the same school year together, but Amber is a couple of months older than Bella, usually with her a year older. That's probably what confused you.

 _Amber: April 12, 1987_

 _Bella: September 13, 1987_

 **Gizmo06** : Thank you! I love hearing how much people actually like this story.

 **Bluerose921** : Haha, that's actually really sweet. I'm glad you liked it so much. Thank you!

* * *

Amber leaned against her Jeep, watching Edward staring at her door intently. She sighed and looked over at Jasper, "So. You're going hunting, right?"

Jasper pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and placing his head on top of hers. "Yes. I promise. You worry about me too much, darlin'."

Amber smiled and gently kissed one of his hands, then over the scars on his wrist. "I love you. Of course I'm going to worry."

Jasper gently rubbed her side with his other hand, letting Amber rub her hand over his scars. With her he never felt the need to hide them, to feel bad about his scars. She loved them and accepted it as part of his past. She loved him so much it hurt sometimes to feel it. His love for her was just as strong.

Amber looked up when Jacob walked outside, letting Jasper's hand fall back to her waist. She leaned back and watched the angry argument between the three people, sighing. "This is so draining. How do you handle feeling all their emotions? And mine? I know I've been angry a lot lately."

Jasper looked down at her, humming as he thought about his answer. "I've had practice staying calm.. but you've helped me the most. You're like a balm to my nerves. You always make me feel calm and happy. Even when I can feel how angry you are it doesn't affect me. I just try to calm you down." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "If you need a break, darlin', you just have to say so. We can go away from the others for a while."

Amber smiled and placed her hands over his, "You're so sweet, Jasper." She looked over to see Bella glaring at the two men, saying she was ready to go to the reservation. "I think I'm going to spend some time with Seth, if not him then Billy or Harry. They're all very calm.."

"And you're worried about Seth and Harry. You also hope Billy still doesn't hate you?"

Amber laughed softly and nodded, looking up at him. "We know each other so well."

Jasper smiled and kissed her on the lips softly. "For what seems like eternity."

Amber reached up and kissed him back. "Eternity with you won't be enough, my love."

{X}

Amber walked up to the Clearwater household, gently knocking on the door. A few seconds later Sue opened the door. She smiled when she saw who it was. "Amber! Darling, please come in."

Amber walked in and saw Harry sitting in the living room. "Harry. How are you feeling?"

Harry got up and walked over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I feel great. Thank you."

Amber could hear how much emphasis he put on thank you. Thank you for saving his life. Amber hugged him back and smiled, trying not to cry. "I was so worried about you when I found out.. You were like a second father to me, you and Billy. I can't lose either of you."

Sue smiled and gently rubbed Harry's back. "We're all happy he's healthy again." She turned to Amber and smiled, "Dinner's almost ready. You should stay!"

Harry smiled and nodded, "Seth misses you. He's in his room. He could use another friend right now."

Amber smiled and thanked them both before walking down the hallway. Leah's door was open but she didn't hear her in there. She walked down one more room and knocked. When she got an answer she walked in. Seth was sitting at his desk, working on homework. Amber looked him over, sighing at the physical changes he had gone through. He had muscles now, a lot of muscles. He also had the tattoo on his shoulder. Sue probably died. "Hey, Seth."

Seth looked up and grinned, getting up. "Amber, hey!" He paused and wrinkled his nose. "I can smell them all over you.. It's weird."

Amber smiled and hugged him, "Apparently you smell like a wet dog, I wouldn't know."

Seth laughed softly and sat down on the bed with her. "I've missed you. I've heard a lot of news about you though. Are you handling it all okay?"

Amber nodded, looking over at him. "Yeah.. mostly with Jasper's help. He keeps me calm and grounded." She smiled and patted his hand. "What about you?"

Seth smiled sheepishly. "Not well. I'm okay with everything, it's kind of cool. Sam has me staying home so I don't fall behind in school, but I want to do something."

Amber nodded softly. "I know the feeling. They're just worried about you. You're so young." Amber smiled at him and playfully leaned against him. "I bet you're a gorgeous wolf though. If there were any other female wolves they would be all over you."

Seth blushed and playfully nudged her away. "I'm a sandy color."

Amber heard Sue call for dinner and got up with Seth. "Oh, I've missed your mothers cooking."

Seth chuckled, "You just use me for my mom."

Amber grinned and hugged him around his shoulders as they walked down the hallway together. "Maybe. Maybe not. You'll never know."

{X}

Amber and Jasper stood on their side of the treaty line, right next to Jacob and his rabbit on the other side. Jasper didn't hate Jacob, he was neutral. Although, he was starting to like him a little more because of Amber.

Amber rolled her eyes as she saw Edward grab Bella, kissing her passionately. It made her want to throw up. "We're not that gross are we?"

Jasper chuckled softly, holding her hand. "I doubt that."

Jacob turned to them, glad for the distraction. "No. You seem like a great couple.. For a leech."

Jasper's lips turned up a little at the corners, amused at his statement. "I think that's a compliment."

Amber smiled and gently kissed Jasper softly, stepping over the line and getting into the truck. "Bye, Jasper!" Jasper waved bye, nodding at Jacob before walking back to Edward's car. Amber looked up when Jacob and Bella got inside.

Jacob turned to Bella and grinned. "So what do you want to do today? Bike, Hike, hang? Amber wants to spend some more time with Seth. So It's your call but tonight we're going to a party."

{X}

Amber smiled as Seth suddenly ran towards Jacob and Bella when he saw them. "Jacob!"

Seth loved Jacob and looked up to him, she didn't mind. She was glad Seth had him too. She walked up behind them, looking over at Bella.

"It's about time you got here! Paul's been hoovering the grub." He grinned at them, "Amber and I saved you guys some burgers though."

Jacob grinned at them, "Thanks guys." He turned to Bella. "Bella, this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother and newest member of the pack."

Bella smiled, "Amber talks about you all the time, It's nice to finally meet you."

Seth grinned at her, "You too! I'm the newest, bestest, brightest -"

Jacob interrupted him, smirking. "Slowest." He quickly got Seth in a headlock, falling to the sand with him.

Amber smiled at Bella's expression. "You seem relaxed."

Bella smiled at her and nodded, gently leaning into her side. "It's nice to relax."

Amber smiled and leaned back against her sister, holding her hand. "It is.." Amber looked up when Sam whistled at their group from the circle. The stories were about to start. She watched as Jacob lead Bella and Seth over to the bonfire. She smiled as she leaned against a tree, watching the fire crackling in front of everyone as she listened to Billy and Harry tell the stories.

{X}

Amber was curled up beside Jasper and Carlisle, watching the news reporter discuss what was going on in Seattle. Emmett was draped over the couch on the other end. Amber frowned as she drummed her fingers on her leg. Things were getting bad over there. Amber looked up to see Edward and Bella walking into the room.

"..Theories range from a vicious new gang to a wildly active serial killer.."

Emmett grinned over at Bella. "I see you both survived the dog park. Need something for those flea bites?"

Amber rolled her eyes, smiling softly. "Really?"

Bella sighed, "I'm good thanks."

Edward turned to them, frowning. "Seattle?" He was talking about the news report on TV, obviously wanting a topic change.

Carlisle nodded, "It's getting worse. We're going to have to do something."

Edward crossed his arms. "Alice still hasn't seen any visions about who is doing this."

Emmett looked over at him. "So let's go track him down and kick his bloodthirsty ass. Let's go now, I'm bored as hell."

Amber laughed softly, "I couldn't tell." She grinned as he sent her a wink.

Esme called out from upstairs, loud enough for Amber and Bella to hear. "Emmett!"

Emmett shook his head, "She's such a pessimist."

Amber watched as Edward abruptly looked at Jasper, Amber following his gaze. Jasper looked like he was deep in thought. Edward slowly nodded to him. "I didn't think of that. But, yes.."

Amber gently took Jasper's hand, tilting her head.

Jasper squeezed her hand, kissing her cheek before telling everyone his idea. "It takes more of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting. Quite a few more.. They're undisciplined, conspicuous."

Edward and Amber answered at the same time, frowning. "Newborns." They both looked at each other before glaring.

Bella looked between the two, "Like new vampires?"

Edward nodded, "In their first few months after the change."

Amber frowned and looked away. "The worst time, really." Her aunts had accompanied her on a mission to get rid of two rogue newborn vampires, they had nearly killed her. She never showed anyone beside Jasper but they managed to bite her thigh, leaving a scar. She shuddered softly, her hand hovering over her leg. She didn't notice but her magic was spreading out, things shaking in the room around her.

Jasper gently pulled Amber close, rubbing his hands down her arms, using his powers to calm her down. That's when her powers stopped, everything going still. "Shh, darlin'. It's alright." He kissed the top of her head.

Amber leaned into his chest, frowning down at the floor. "Thank you.."

Jasper continued rubbing her arms as he looked up at the others. "When we're a newborn we are at our most vicious. We're uncontrollable and insane with thirst."

Emmett grinned over at Bella, "Something else to look forward to."

Jasper sighed, ignoring his statement, as well as Amber. "These newborns aren't trained but this isn't random."

Carlisle frowned as he realized what was going on. "They're creating an army."

Emmett stood up, grinning. "Oh, now we definitely gotta go."

Bella spoke up, frowning. "Wait? An army of vampires?"

Carlisle frowned, "There haven't been any newborn armies in over a century that I know of."

Amber frowned, staring at the carpet as she ignored the memories of facing newborns. "Most get killed before they can grow."

Jasper held her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of hers. "There's one now. And they've been created to fight someone."

Amber leaned back into the couch and Jasper. "You're the only clan close to Seattle. They weren't created to fight some rogue vampires that might make it through the area."

Edward looked down at Bella. "They were created to fight us."

Carlisle shook his head, "Regardless, if we don't put a stop to it, the Volturi will. I'm surprised they've let it go on this long."

Edward looked at them. "Maybe they're purposely ignoring it.. or behind it." He looked away. "While we were in Italy I read it in Aro's mind. He didn't want me to see it but it was there. He wants Amber, Alice and I to join him. He would be invincible. He knows we'd never choose him over our family, though. An army could solve that for him."

Amber crackled her knuckles, glaring at the TV in front of her. "I'd love to see him try."

Bella turned to Edward in shock, "We can't wait two weeks till graduation, you need to turn me now."

Amber turned to her in an instant, forcing Edward across the room. "You're trying to push me, aren't you?" Bella just gaped at her as Edward got up.

Jasper shook his head, smiling at Amber's move. "No, Bella. You'd be a liability as a newborn. Unable to control your instincts. You'd be an easy target even with all of our protection."

Carlisle gently rubbed Bella's shoulder. "Besides, think about Charlie. How would he react if his other daughter just dissapeared?"

Emmett got up, frowning. "We _are_ going to kick someone's ass, right?"

{X}

Amber and Bella walked into their kitchen to see Charlie sitting at the table. There were a ton of papers on the missing kid, Riley, on the table. Amber walked over and gently kissed his cheek. "Hey, dad."

Bella frowned at him, "Have you eaten dinner, yet?"

Charlie looked up at them, "Hey kiddos.. oh no. Not yet." Charlie looked down at the papers and sighed. "Riley Biers. His parents are papering Seattle with these. Fifth time they've tried."

Bella looked down at them uneasily. "Do you think they should give up?"

Charlie looked up at them. "I wouldn't ever give up." He turned to Amber and held her hand tightly. "I never gave up on you until the second you showed up at the door." Amber and Bella hugged him tightly, feeling horrible at what he may be put through in the future. Charlie pulls back and smiles, "One supreme and one extra cheese pizza?"

Amber smiled and got the phone, calling it in for once as Bella nodded happily.

{X}

Amber and Jasper were sitting on her bed, reading together. Jasper was reading a new history book, Amber studying for her English final. Dani was curled up on both of their laps, one end on each leg. Amber was almost done with the book when Jasper shot up. Amber turned to him, putting her book down as Dani laid down at the foot of the bed. "What's wrong?"

Jasper turned to her, "Edward's almost here, as are Bella and Jacob. They're all pissed. Especially Edward."

Amber followed him outside to see Bella getting out of Jacob's truck, holding her injured hand. Edward had spun up to the curb as soon as they did. He got out and looked like he would murder Jacob. Amber saw Bella stop Edward, telling him to leave it alone.

Edward looked over her at Jacob, "If you ever touch her against her against her will again..."

Jacob glared back, "She's not sure what her will is because of you!"

Edward glared back, "She can speak for herself."

Amber growled lowly to herself, "Oh, no he wants her to have her own will."

Jasper held her hand, "Let's not make it worse.."

Amber begrudgingly stayed quiet, leaning against Jasper's side. Her hand was ready by her side, just waiting for Edward to dare to try and harm Jacob.

"Fine, some day she'll speak for herself and she'll ask me to."

Bella glared at them, "Jacob, stop it. Just go!"

Then Charlie came outside. Jasper used his powers and calmed everyone down, ignoring the looks he got. "We should really _calm down_." He knew once Charlie yelled at everyone, it would just get worse.

Charlie walked over to Jacob and Edward, frowning. "What the hell is going on here?"

Amber crossed her arms as Bella stood beside her now. "I would also love to know."

Jacob sighed. "I kissed Bella."

Charlie nodded, "Oh." He looked pleased.

Jacob continued, Charlie's face going back to pissed, so intense that Jacob backed up. Jasper didn't even try to calm him down. "Against her will. She punched me in the face and broke her hand, accidentally."

Amber shook her head as Jacob quickly left. She turned to Charlie and rubbed his shoulder. "We'll take Bella to the Cullen's. Carlisle can take care of her hand."

Charlie sighed and pulled Bella into a hug, kissing her forehead. "Alright, text me when he says what's wrong." He kissed Amber's cheek as he walked back inside. "See ya, Jasper."

Amber chuckled at Edward being ignored, again. She motioned to him, "Go on and take her. I'll take care of it when I get there." Amber turned to Jasper and smiled, kissing his cheek. "I'll get my stuff and then we can go." Jasper nodded, waiting by her Jeep.

When they got to the house Jasper lead her to the kitchen. Carlisle had Bella on the counter, looking at her wrist. "It's just a small fracture. You'll be okay."

Amber walked over and laid her hand over Bella's wrist, chanting inside her head. A few seconds later Bella's bone was fully healed. "Now you're all better."

Edward looked upset as he thanked her for fixing her wrist. "Thank you.. I know she would hate to have to wear a cast."

Amber sighed as she sat beside Rosalie on the counter, Jasper standing between them as a sort of barrier. "She's my sister, first, Edward. You don't need to thank me for healing a fracture."

Emmett walked in at that time, "Ooh. Bella got a fracture? What'd you do, try to walk and chew gum at the same time?"

Bella laughed softly, "Punched a werewolf in the face."

Amber didn't look up from reading the paper with Rosalie. "Not werewolves!"

No one cared.

Well then.

Jasper chuckled softly, feeling her emotions fluctuate when no one said anything. He then shut up at the look his mate gave him. "My apologies, ma'am."

Emmett grinned at Bella, "I'm impressed, you're badass like your sis. You're going to be one tough little newborn."

Bella smirked, "Tough enough to take you on."

Amber leaned back as Rosalie slapped the paper down, glaring at Bella on her way out of the room.

Emmett sighed, "Don't worry about it."

Edward changed the subject, turning to Emmett and Jasper. "Did you find any leads?"

Jasper shook his head. Earlier that day he went out with Emmett to search the area, spending time with Amber when he got back, Until Edward showed up. "No sign of the intruder though Victoria keeps making appearances."

Carlisle frowned, looking over at his family. "She's toying with us, keeping us distracted."

Emmett tilted his head, "From Seattle?"

Carlisle shrugged. "From the intruder or something else entirely."

As the men continued discussing the problem, Amber saw Bella walk of in the same direction Rosalie stormed off. Amber hopped down and walked outside. She saw Haven sitting outside on a bench, looking up at the cloudy sky. "Hey, mind if I join you?"

Haven turned to her and smiled softly. "Of course not."

Amber smiled and sat down beside her, enjoying the cool air. "How are you and Alice?"

Haven smiled as she looked over at her, "So good. I can tell I'm falling hard for her. I feel like fate brought you to me and therefore me to her.. but thank you Amber."

Amber gently rubbed her arm. "I'm glad I was trained in my powers and I got you as a friend.. but still. Those bitches stole seven months from my life. They stole me away from my family, my lover and my friends. They stole my memories and lied to me. They used me."

Haven shook her head, staring out into the forest. "The others left too. It's just them. They're not as powerful now."

Amber smiled softly, twirling her hand. As she did flowers grew up around them, surrounding the bench. "I'm glad they got out too.."

Haven smiled at her, "Earth magic always came so easy to you.. It really suits your personality. You're very grounded, very calm. Yet you have your moments. Like earthquakes, volcanic eruptions."

Amber smiled over at her, "Air suits you too."

Haven smiled and gently held her hand. "Earth, Fire. Air and water." Each witch usually had two elements she could control easily. Amber's first was Earth, fire second. Haven had Air first and water second. "We complete each other."

"Just as our mates complement us as well."

{X}

Amber sat next to Bella, staring up at the stage as Jessica walked up to deliver her valedictorian speech. Amber sighed as she looked down at her robes, the bright yellow hurting her eyes. Amber looked back to see Esme, Carlisle and Charlie sitting together. Esme looked over at her and smiled at her, waving. Amber smiled and held Bella's hand as Jessica began speaking.

"When we were five they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president.. In my case a princess." She paused as some people laughed. "When we were ten, they asked again and we answered. Rock star, cowboy, or in my case a gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how about this? Who the hell knows?!"

Amber laughed softly and clapped until she saw Bella's expression. She looked like she was concerned and in deep thought. Probably thinking about the drastic decision she's made. Amber sighed and turned back to the stage, not thinking about it for the moment.

"This isn't the time to make hard, fast decisions. It's the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love – a lot. Major in philosophy 'cause there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent."

Yeah. Right. Now she was thinking about it.

This was one decision Bella would never be able to come back from. Ever.

"So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be... We won't have to guess, We'll know."

Amber took a deep breath and clapped, watching Jessica walk back to her seat. A minute later everyone began to move up to the stage, walking across and getting their diploma. Amber smiled as she saw the Cullens walking across. Then the Hales went. Jasper winked at Amber when he walked across causing her to laugh softly. Then it got to the S's. Amber was shaking as she got closer and closer to the stage.

Bella reached forward and squeezed her hand. "You got this."

Amber squeezed her hand back as her name was called. She could distinguish Charlie, Esme and Jasper all yelling her name and clapping loudly. Amber blushed as she shook hands with her principal, getting her diploma.

After the ceremony Amber and Bella walked outside with Charlie. Amber shed her gown and held it on her arm, leaving her in her black dress. It had short cap sleeves and flared out from her hips, ending right under her knees. It had a silver belt around the middle to dress it up some. "I'm so glad to be out of that thing. I was sweating."

Bella laughed softly, nodding as she too shed her gown. "I know."

Charlie smiled and wrapped his arms around the two, "I'm so proud of you, my girls. I can't wait to see what you two do next. You're both my biggest accomplishments."

Bella frowned, "Dad, that's not true."

Amber smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're the best Chief of Police Forks has ever seen!"

Charlie smiled at the two. "It's true. You'll see when you have kids of your own."

Amber saw Bella's face and sighed softly. Of course. Bella wouldn't be able to have children. Nor would she.. Amber saw they were at Charlie's cruiser. Amber had parked beside him, Bella leaving her truck at home. "I have to go over to the Cullens for the party."

Bella nodded, hugging Charlie. "I'll see you tonight or tomorrow morning."

Charlie nodded, hugging Amber. "Alright, be careful. Have fun, but don't get into any trouble. I know how these parties go."

Amber smiled as she opened her door, "I don't think Esme would like having drunk teenagers running through her home." Charlie chuckled softly and waved, driving home. Amber got in, driving to the Cullens. When she pulled up there was hardly any room left. Amber sighed and pulled over to the garage, the guests leaving it open for the Cullens. Amber parked and got out, walking with Bella inside. They could hear the music from outside. When Amber walked inside she saw how full the house seemed. Everywhere she looked she saw her classmates dancing. Alice had done a great job putting everything together, it looked great.

Bella tugged on Amber's hand. "They're in the kitchen."

Amber looked and saw Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle talking. They all looked very serious. Amber went to walk to them when Jessica and Angela swooped in.

"Bella you finally got here!" Angela was excited to see Bella.

Jessica grinned at them, "What did you think of my speech? Too easy-breezy, self-helpful?"

Amber smiled slightly, crossing her arms. "It was great."

Bella nodded, "You pretty much nailed it."

Jessica stood straighter, loving the praise. "Like I was born to lead, right?"

Angela grinned as a new song came on, "I love this song, come on!" She grabbed Bella and Jessica, dragging them to the dance floor.

Amber decided to let the men talk, walking towards the stairs. As she walked up them she heard Alice and Haven talking. "Hey you guys." As she reached the top she saw them turn to her, smiling. Alice was wearing a dark blue dress, a matching ribbon in her hair. Haven was wearing a dark blue tank top, a black leather jacket and skinny jeans. They looked adorable together, especially with Haven's arm around Alice.

Alice smiled at her, "Don't you love the party?"

Haven chuckled softly, "Maybe inviting everyone was a bit much, though. It's crowded."

Amber smiled, agreeing with both of them. "It's wonderful, Alice."

Alice smiled and walked down with her and Haven, "Well come on, let's dance." When Alice was almost to the bottom she paused, another vision coming to her.

Haven gently stood with Alice, holding her hand so she wouldn't fall. "Alice?"

Bella rushed up to them just as Alice got out of her vision, looking worried. "Alice, what is it? What did you see?"

Jacob appeared beside her too, "Okay. Something's going on. Tell me."

Alice frowned and looked at Amber, "We need to speak to Jasper." She went to move forward until Jacob's arm blocked her.

Jacob glared at her, "Why don't you talk to me?"

Haven glared at him, stepping in front of Alice. "I suggest you back up before I make you."

Jasper was beside them in a second, pushing Jacob back as he stood with Alice, Amber and Haven. "I would do as she says or you'll have all three of us to deal with." He put his arm around Amber, looking down at the wolf. He liked him but he wouldn't tolerate him being rude or hurting his family.

Jacob backed up slowly, frowning. "Just looking for info.."

Alice turned to them, "The decision's been made."

Bella frowned, "You're not going to Seattle are you?"

Alice shook her head, "No.. They're coming here."

Amber gently held Jasper's hand. "Let's go outside. There's too many people here." She let Jasper lead them through the crowd, the other's showing up when they heard them. Bella stood by Edward, Jacob hanging back awkwardly. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme making a circle around them all. Embry and Quil were in the back, looking around.

Alice told the others what she had told the four of them. "The decision's been made, they're coming here to us."

Edward frowned, "How long?"

Alice turned to him, "Four days."

Carlisle looked like he would be sick, if he could be sick. "This could turn into a blood bath."

Jasper frowned, gently holding Amber from behind. "There aren't enough of us to protect the town."

Jacob narrowed his eyes, "Someone's going to attack Forks?"

Edward ignored him, turning to Alice. "Who's behind it?"

Alice frowned, "I didn't see anyone familiar.. maybe one."

Edward read her mind and nodded. "He's local. I've seen his face. Riley Biers." Edward shook his head, "He didn't start this." He pulled Bella close as he saw how shaken she looked.

Alice shrugged, holding Haven's hand. "Whoever is behind this is staying out of the action."

Carlisle sighed, "Someone's playing with the blind spots in your vision."

Edward frowned, "Only the Volturi could know how Alice's gift works. Aro would have found out when he read Alice's mind.."

Jasper shook his head, "Either way, the army is coming and our odds aren't good."

Amber reached up and held his hand. "We'll be okay."

Jacob yelled at them, fed up with being ignored. "What damn army!?"

Carlisle decided to let him in. "Our kind. Newborns."

Quil spoke up, walking closer. "How many?"

Jasper looked over at them, "Enough."

Embry frowned, "What are they after?"

Alice frowned, "They were passing Bella and Amber's scents around. Bella's red blouse and Amber's jacket."

Amber frowned, her hands twitching as her magic surged in her veins. "That fucker couldn't get in my room so he took my jacket. I should have done the barrier on the whole house."

Bella frowned, "That's why he was in my room.."

Jacob looked up at them, "So what does this mean?"

Carlisle frowned, looking very upset. "It means an ugly fight with lives lost."

Jacob shared a look with his two friends before turning back to the vampires, and witches, "We're in."

Bella turned to them, shocked. "What? No! You'll get yourselves killed."

Amber shook her head, "Bella. Their purpose is to kill vampires.."

Jacob nodded, "It's what we're made for."

Edward glared over at the wolves, "Forget it."

Jacob sneered back, "Wasn't asking permission."

Carlisle sighed, not wanting an argument to start. "Enough." Carlisle looked at Jacob, "You believe Sam will agree to this.. understanding?"

Jacob nodded, "Yeah. We live here too."

Carlisle looked over at Amber and Jasper. "Jasper?"

Jasper looked down at Amber before back to Carlisle. "They'll give us more numbers. The newborns won't even know they exist, or Amber and Haven. That'll give us a good edge."

Bella tried to protest but was ignored. She was just worried. "They'll get hurt!"

Carlisle looked over at the wolves, "We'll have to coordinate. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. We were already planning on a strategic meeting. You're welcome to join us."

Jacob nodded, "Name the time and place."

Amber sighed as the wolves left, Bella following them. She turned to Jasper and gently hugged him. "Stop worrying, it's going to be okay."

Jasper looked down at her and smiled softly, rubbing her back. "I'll stop worrying for tonight, if you do too."

Amber smiled, nodding, as she leaned up and kissed him softly. She pulled back when Emmett whistled at them. "Emmett!"

Emmett grinned, "I can't help but tease ya little bear."

Amber rolled her eyes as the others walked back inside, giving them some privacy. She turned back to see Jasper smirking at her. Amber laughed softly and kissed him again, Jasper wrapping his arms around her.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning Amber went over to the Cullen's early. She walked inside, smelling the wonderful smell of pancakes and sausage. Amber walked to the kitchen and smiled seeing Haven eating at the island. Esme was cooking pancakes while Carlisle fixed the sausage. Alice was sitting beside Haven, talking to her happily.

Jasper was leaning against the wall until he saw her. He smiled and walked over to her, kissing her forehead. "Good morning, ma'am."

Amber blushed slightly and grinned, kissing his cheek. "Good morning." She turned to the others, "Good morning!"

Esme turned and sat a plate of fluffy pancakes down at the island for her, smiling. "Good morning, Amber. I hope you haven't eaten yet."

Amber shook her head, "Jasper texted me before I did."

Carlisle smiled, placing three sausage links on her plate. "Good. I enjoy being able to cook again."

Amber smiled as she sat beside Haven and Jasper. "Thank you." Amber poured a ton of syrup on her pancakes and sighed happily. She loved pancakes even though she didn't have a sweet tooth. She was weird sometimes, well most of the time. While Amber ate happily Jasper was rubbing her back, reading a book beside her.

Haven finished and stretched before looking at Amber. "I think we should have a match today too, besides with the vampires." Alice and Jasper shared a look before looking at their respective mates, worry evident on their faces.

Amber finished the last bite of sausage and looked at Jasper, "You knew I was going to fight you, Jasper." Amber leaned into him, smiling. "You promised to let me fight along side you."

Jasper sighed softly and gently rubbed her arm. "I know. I just worry."

Alice leaned into Haven, Haven wrapping her arms around her. "It'll be okay." She looked up at her and grinned. "I'm excited to see you two fight, as well as see you try and fight me."

Haven grinned down at her, kissing her softly. "You say that now."

Amber laughed and went to the bathroom, brushing her teeth. She stayed there so often she had a lot of things there: a toothbrush, shower supplies, clothes. Amber walked out of the bathroom and smiled seeing Jasper waiting on her. "Are we leaving now?"

Jasper nodded, linking his arm with hers as they walked down to the driveway. "Yes. Bella and Edward will be meeting us there soon."

Amber nodded softly, jumping into her Jeep. Jasper got in the passenger seat, Haven and Alice getting in the back. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie were running. Amber drove with Jasper giving directions. About fifteen minutes later Amber drove through the forest to a large clearing. She got out and saw the others already waiting on them. Amber saw how ready to go Emmett looked and grinned, looking up at her mate. "I think he's been waiting on you."

Jasper chuckled, kissing her head. "I think so too." He winked down at her, walking towards Emmett.

Amber smiled and walked over to the others, leaning against a tree. Haven leaned against it beside her, watching as the two began sparring. It was mostly tackling each other, throwing the other away and wrestling on the ground. It still made Amber's heart race at seeing her mate so easily tossing Emmett away. It was hot. She was suddenly glad Edward... shit he just arrived. If she did lose enough concentration he could probably pick up random thoughts from her. She just needed to stay focused.

Edward pulled up, helping Bella out. He was almost to their group when he paused. "They're here."

Amber turned to see eight wolves step up to the ledge above them. Amber immediately picked out the ones she was more familiar with. Paul, Sam, Jacob and Seth. Amber saw Seth look over at her, whining softly. Amber smiled and waved at him. She turned back to her group as Carlisle walked over to Edward.

Edward frowned up at the wolves. "They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms."

Carlisle gently placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. "They're here. That's what counts... Will you translate?" When Edward nodded Carlisle moved forward, addressing the wolves. San stepped forward slightly as he did. "Welcome."

Edward looked over at his father. "He says they'll watch and listen but that's the most we can ask of their self-control."

Carlisle nodded, turning to Jasper. "That will be fine. Jasper has experience with newborns, as does his mate, Amber." He paused as two of the wolves growled softly.

Edward looked over at him, "Seth and Jacob were just worried."

Amber looked up at them and smiled softly as she moved beside Jasper. "I'm fine guys, you'll see."

Carlisle nodded softly. "I can assure you she is able to handle herself. Jasper will be teaching us how to defeat them, Amber and Haven demonstrating how they will as well."

Edward paused before looking at Carlisle. "They want to know how they differ from us."

Carlisle looked back up at the wolves, making sure to look at all of them. "They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life." Carlisle finished and nodded over at Jasper.

Jasper was hesitant to step out until Amber held his hand, walking with him to where Carlisle stood. He nodded before looking up at the wolves. "Carlisle's right. That's why newborns are created for armies."

"Quil wants to know how many vampires constitute an army. He seems nervous by the term."

Jasper chuckled softly at how Quil seemed embarrassed. "'Army' is an expression for a large number of newborns. The good news is, they are not in the thousands, like a human army." He paused, gently rubbing Amber's hand with his thumb. "The bad news is that no human army could stand against them. They're unrestrained and their thirst will make them wild. Volatile. That can work in our favor."

Jasper walked over to the center of the clearing, ready to start the training, Amber staying where she was. He was strutting like the officer he was, his confidence coming back. Amber's own joy at seeing him so confident helped him. He could also detect how hot she thought he was, her lust increasing. He smirked over at her before continuing.

"The two most important things to remember are, first, never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you so fast your head will spin. Second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be ready for that. And you'll lose." He turned to Emmett, his smirk still on his face. "Emmett?"

Emmett moved across from him, grinning. "Gladly."

Jasper nodded at him, getting into position. "Don't hold back."

"Not in my nature." Emmett charged at Jasper so fast it was hard to keep track of him. Jasper was faster, appearing as a blur. Emmett lunged a couple times but only caught air.

Jasper paused behind Emmett to instruct him. "You have to come at them from the side, always keep moving."

Emmett lunged again, missing him. He went to move again until he froze. Jasper was behind him, his teeth centimeters from his throat. Jasper would have killed him if it was real. "You're done."

Amber grinned, bouncing on her heels as she watched Emmett walk off, muttering to himself. She turned to look at Jasper, seeing him looking back at her. Amber winked at him, letting him feel how hot she thought that was. She saw Jasper's eyes darken before turning to his next victim. Amber looked over at Haven and grinned. "He's so awesome."

Haven chuckled softly and patted her shoulder. "You're both so cute together."

Amber smiled and turned back to watch as Jasper faced the others. She turned when Seth walked over to her, Sam watching her before looking back at the fights. Amber smiled and gently scratched behind his ear. "Hey Seth. You feeling okay about this?"

Seth leaned into her touch before nodding, grumbling softly.

Amber smiled and stroked his fur until she saw Rosalie go up against Jasper. "Ooh. Watch this." Amber felt Seth laughing and looked at him. "Shush. I love him, this makes me happy." She laughed softly as Seth rubbed her head before sitting back on his haunches.

Jasper winked over at her before looking back at Rosalie, beckoning her forth. Rosalie walked up to him, quickly swiping at him. Jasper was too quick, evading all her moves easily. When Jasper struck, Rosalie spun in the air and landed in a crouch. Jasper quickly took her down, slamming her into the ground. She was the last one, Alice and Esme having fought each other during their match. Jasper wiped his pants off and turned to Amber. "Amber. Your turn."

Amber noticed everyone pause and turn their focus on them. "Great." She walked over and stood across from him. "You better not go easy on me because you love me."

Jasper chuckled softly. "I was about to tell you the same thing."

Amber smirked, "No need."

Jasper smiled at her, "If you can't continue just say so. Don't let yourself get hurt."

Amber motioned him to come at her, "You're the only one who needs to worry about that." Amber noticed the wolves move closer, wanting a good look at their fight. Amber was a mystery to them and Jasper seemed to be their strongest fighter. The power couple.

Amber watched as Jasper ran at her. Normally his speed would be too much for her. Although, Amber had a secret that gave her some advantage. Amber and Haven had made performed a spell on some rings. It gave them the speed of a vampire. It was something they felt needed done since they could be facing more newborns soon.

Amber dropped to the ground and held out her hand, sending Jasper flying into a tree. The tree broke from the force and fell to the ground. "Don't break the forest, Jazz!"

Jasper chuckled as he got up, brushing himself off. "You've gotten fast. Doing more secret spells with Haven, darlin'?" He then dissapeared, moving too fast for her to see.

Amber sighed and stood up straight, waiting. A second later she felt him appear. He went to swipe at her but his hand was bounced back by a barrier. Amber turned to send him flying again but he was gone. Amber hummed as she moved her hand, setting up a perimeter boundary around her. It would let her know when he appeared. Amber felt him behind her and dropped, grabbing his leg. She pulled and made him fall to the ground. She had her hand out, forcing him to stay on the ground. Her other hand was poised over his chest, her hand on fire. Amber grinned down at her mate, seeing him look so shocked. "I got you."

Haven whistled at her, clapping. "Woo! Amber! I knew you'd kick his ass."

Amber smiled and leaned down, kissing him. "I beat you, again." She then got up, motioning over to Haven, "It's your turn!"

Jasper got up and smiled at her, kissing her on the lips lovingly. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Amber smiled and kissed him back, gently brushing the dirt off his shoulders. "You are too."

Haven laughed behind them, pushing Jasper towards the Cullens with her powers. "Come on, Jasper. It's our fight now."

Jasper leaned against a tree beside Emmett, shaking his head at the two witches. "You two don't break the forest now."

Amber smirked, "I can just regrow it if we do."

Haven rolled her eyes, flinging her hand out. A stream of water flew at Amber, soaking her. Her hair was plastered to her face, and hunched over as water dripped from her body. "Jasper got you fired up, I thought you needed to cool down."

Alice giggled softly, shaking her head. "Haven, sweetie, I don't think that was smart."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at them. "Not at all."

Amber stood up, flames surrounding her and flaring out. After a few seconds they died down, showing a now dried off Amber. She then twirled her wrist in Haven's direction, glaring at her. "Or maybe you need to relax."

Vines snaked around Haven's ankles, snapping her up into the air quickly. When she was high above the ground more vines connected to the trees, wrapping her in a cocoon of thorns. Haven huffed as she looked down at everyone. "Funny."

Amber smirked, shrugging. "I thought so."

Haven closed her eyes, the wind picking up around her. The wind whistled loudly, cutting through the vines. Haven fell, the wind lowering her down safely. "Time to get serious yet?"

Amber crackled her knuckles, "If you think you can handle it."

Emmett chuckled loudly, "Come on girls, we wanna see some action."

Jasper and Alice looked at Emmett, frowning. "Emmett." "You don't know how powerful they really are, Emmett. They could kill each other."

Haven looked up as Amber held out her hand again, chanting in Latin. "Amber d-!" She stepped back quickly, holding up her arms. Just as a large fireball was thrown at her, a wall of water overtook the flames, sloshing to the ground. "Well that was rude." She had to duck as two more fireballs were thrown at her. When she stood up Amber was gone. "Amber!"

Amber transported herself behind Haven. She then held onto both of Haven's arms, mumbling in Latin. The spell she used made it impossible for Haven to move, something Edward and Jasper picked up on. Edward could hear Haven's thoughts since she didn't have to same protection spell Amber did. Haven was pissed she let her guard down and she couldn't even mutter the counter spell.

"She's effectively paralyzed Haven."

Amber opened her eyes, stepping in front of Haven. Before Haven had a chance to do anything, vines crept up and wrapped around Haven. They covered everything but her neck and head. "I win."

Edward looked up at Sam and then back at the others. "They want to know how you win. Haven broke out of your vines before."

Haven groaned, trying to stay still. "Because this isn't the same spell. I can't break these."

Emmett strolled forward, reaching out to touch the vines. "I bet I can."

Haven, Alice and Edward both yelled at him to stop. Emmett was already grabbing one of them by then, trying to rip it. When he did the vines wrapped around his arm, trying to cut deep into his skin. It didn't hurt him but it hurt Haven. The vines over her side constricted, thinking she was trying to escape. The thorns dug through her clothes, scratching and tearing at her skin. The vampires all moved back when they smelled blood. The wolves growled dangerously.

Amber dropped the spell, the vines dropping to the floor limply. She then placed her hands over Haven's sides, healing her. "This spell is meant to not be tampered with. If the victim attempts to free themselves then the vines will continue to constrict and rip them apart. If you had continued to try and free Haven, Emmett, she would have been badly hurt. It could potentially kill her, not that I would let anything like that happen."

She looked up at the wolves, frowning. "I'm sorry, everything's alright, okay?"

The vampires couldn't smell any fresh blood and relaxed as well. Jasper appeared by Amber's side, brushing his hand over her face. "You're tired."

Amber nodded softly, "Yeah.. It's a strong spell and I wasn't really paying attention to how much it took out of me.."

Alice appeared by Haven's side, kissing her softly. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

Haven nodded, kissing her forehead. "I'm fine. I've gotten a lot worse.." She looked over at the sheepish Emmett, grinning. "Don't worry about it, Emmett."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, smacking his arm. "I told you not to."

Jasper looked down at Amber, moving some loose hair behind her ear. "I didn't even know you could do such a spell.. You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

Amber smiled and leaned into his side, ignoring the others excited talk about her powers. "Well there's going to be more. I couldn't use my most powerful spells. They would kill whoever I used them on." She turned to him and smiled, kissing his cheek. "Or hurt them. I didn't want to break your bones or tear out your heart."

Jasper chuckled softly, tilting her head up so he could look deeply into her eyes. "You already have my heart, darlin'."

{X}

After the witch fight they decided to call it a day. Haven and Amber sat with Alice and Jasper as they took a break, eating a light snack to get their energy back. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie left in the Jeep.

Bella was sitting on the hood of the Volvo, waiting on Edward when Jasper walked up to the Jeep. Bella turned to him, "Jasper?" When he turned to face her she continued. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Her sister was.. well amazing. How could she even help compared to everyone else in the family?

Jasper stood in front of her, thinking about the answer. "Your presence, your scent mixed with Amber's, will distract the newborns. Their hunting instincts will take over and make them crazy."

Bella nodded, relaxing a bit. "Good. I'm glad." She paused as she looked up at him. "How do you know so much about this?"

Jasper sighed, reluctant to talk about his past. "I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings." He turned and began to walk away, hoping to end the conversation.

Bella hopped off the car and followed him, too curious to drop the conversation. She also wanted to get to know her sister's future husband. They hadn't talked about it yet but she knew they would do it eventually. They just took their time.

Jasper turned to her, feeling how curious she was and her expression showed the same. He sighed and rolled up his sleeves, revealing his arms to her, revealing all his scars.

Bella frowned, looking at them in shock. "Those are bites, like mine."

Jasper's lip turns up at the corner. "Battle scars. All the training the Confederate Army gave me was useless against newborns. Still, I never lost a fight."

Bella tilted her head, "This was during the Civil War?"

Jasper nods as he began to walk again, Bella following him. "I was the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary. All without having seen real combat, until.."

Bella looked up at him, "Until..?"

Jasper frowned. "Until I crossed paths with a certain immortal, Maria. I was riding back from Galveston after evacuating a column of women and children.. That's when I saw her." Jasper sighed, "The southern gentleman I was, I immediately offered her aid." Jasper stopped walking as he relieved the painful memory.

Bella sat down on a log, looking up at him. "Maria was creating an army?"

Jasper nodded, looking down at her. "I became her second in command. Back then, armies were common in the south. There were constant brutal battles for territory... Maria won every battle. She was smart and careful. And she had me. My ability to control emotions served her well. I trained her newborns, an endless occupation since she never let them live past their first year." Jasper sighed as he looked away from her. "It was my job to dispose of them." Jasper's expression turned to heartbroken. "I could feel everything they felt."

Amber walked up at that time, having followed the smooth voice of her mate. She looked just as upset when she walked up, but for Jasper. She knew the pain he went through and it broke her heart too. He didn't deserve that pain. She walked up to him, holding his hand tightly.

Jasper squeezed her hand before turning back to Bella. "I thought what Maria and I had was love. But I was just her puppet, she pulled the strings. I didn't know there was another way until I found Alice. She'd seen me coming, and of my future." He looked down at Amber and smiled, gently caressing her cheek. "She told me about you. About how happy I would be. How you would make my world brighter. It was worth all those years waiting for you, darlin'."

Amber felt a tear fall down her cheek, smiling as she leaned into his touch. "And I plan on being with you for the rest of our lives, to continue brightening up your world."

Jasper smiled and kissed her softly. "I love you."

Amber smiled and held his hand, kissing his scars. "I love you just as much, my cowboy."

Jasper chuckled and held her close, smiling down at Bella. "Let's head back?"

Bella nodded, thinking about his story as she walked back with the couple.

{X}

Amber sighed as she stood beside Jasper, watching the argument going on with Jacob, Edward and Bella. "I don't think they're ever going to be neutral around each other."

Jasper sighed, nodding at her statement before addressing Jacob's question. "This field will give us an advantage in battle. We can lure the newborns with Bella and Amber's scents, but it needs to end here."

Bella looked at them, "Edward and I are going to a campsite. Even if he carries me they'll pick up our scents, though."

Edward looking over at Jacob, sneering. "Your smell, however, is revolting."

Jacob glared back at him, "Dude, you really don't want to start comparing stinks!"

Bella sighed, "He means your scent will mask mine if -"

Jacob cut her off, already agreeing. "Done."

Edward turned to them, mostly Jasper. "This is a bad idea."

Amber narrowed her eyes. "Get over your hatred for Jacob, okay? You're over a hundred. Act like it instead of a whiny, jealous baby!"

Edward glared at her before backing up as Jasper glared at him too. "Don't." He snapped at his brother. He sighed before addressing him again. "They won't want to get anywhere near his.. odor."

Bella looked up at them, "Let's just test it." Jacob picked her up and ran off with Bella in his arms.

Jasper kissed Amber's hand before running off after the two, looking for Bella's scent.

Amber watched him leave and looked over at Edward. He looked tense, more than usual. Amber sighed and looked away from him. "We're going to have to stop being so awful to each other."

Edward looked over at her, frowning. "Yes.."

Amber crossed her arms, "As long as you don't hurt my sister any more I'll forgive you.. and try not to be so hostile.."

Edward sighed, looking away too. "I will as well."

"Alright."

"Good."

Jasper jogged back up to them, frowning at how tense they were. He sighed and ignored it. "All I picked up was wolf stench, not Bella. This will work."

Edward ground his teeth, "Great."

Amber sighed and turned to Jasper, leaning into him. "So, Alice is talking to Charlie?"

Jasper picked her up and ran back back to the house. "Yes. She should be there right now."

Amber leaned into his chest, relaxing. He let her down when they got to the driveway. Amber leaned against her Jeep, holding his hand tightly. She gently traced her fingers over the scars on his arm, not saying anything.

Jasper gently tilted her head up, kissing her jaw, her cheek, her forehead, her nose and then her lips. He smiled into the kiss when he felt her smile. He pulled back and gently placed her hand over his heart. "What's wrong, darlin'?"

Amber gently rubbed her hand over his chest, where his heart once beat in his chest. "There's just a lot going on, I'm really worried." She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his beautiful eyes. "I'm worried about you, Jasper. I know you're an amazing warrior, babe. But it takes one second."

Jasper held her close, gently nuzzling her neck. "Nothing's going to happen, darlin'. We have each other. I'm not going to let one of these newborns take me away from you, or you away from me."

Amber smiled and kissed him lovingly. "I'd set the world on fire before letting them touch you or try to separate us again."

Jasper smiled and let her go, "See, nothing's going to go wrong then." He kissed her cheek when he saw Bella and Edward show up. "I'm going to go hunting before you come back."

Amber nodded, waving goodbye. She watched as Edward ran off as well. She turned to Bella and smiled, "Ready to go home?"

Bella nodded, "Well, for a while."

Amber smiled slightly and nodded, getting in the Jeep. "Yeah..." The other meanings behind that statement really bothered her.

{X}

Amber got out of the Jeep, watching as Alice and Charlie walked out of their house together. Amber smiled to see they were both laughing.

Charlie waved goodbye to Alice, "Don't be a stranger, Alice. Heya girls." He waved before going back into the house.

Amber and Bella turned to Alice. Alice smiled at them, "Your alibis are all arranged."

Bella tilted her head, "Really?"

Alice nodded. "I told your father that my whole family's going camping this weekend. So you two, Haven and I are having a sleep over at my house." She looked at Bella, looking amused. "The only one Charlie doesn't like is Edward."

Amber laughed softly, smiling at Bella's annoyed expression.

Alice smiled, "Actually you four will have the house to yourselves tonight. We're all going hunting, powering up for the fight. Haven is out shopping for more supplies." She winked at the two. "You're welcome." She grinned before going to her car, driving off.

Amber looked over at Bella, seeing her look flustered and nervous. She smiled and gently held her hand, "We'll talk in a minute." She walked inside and saw Charlie fixing himself a sandwich.

Charlie smiled at them, "The sister, I also like."

Bella nodded, doing the dishes on autopilot. "Yeah, Alice is great." She paused before continuing, "Dad.. I was wondering... why did you never re-marry after mom?"

Charlie shrugged, "I don't know. Guess I never met the right person? Why?"

Amber knew what Bella was thinking about. She hummed as she got out some pizza rolls, fixing a plate. Bella and Edward getting married.. She expected it but this soon? If Jasper asked her she wouldn't say no.. but. She just never saw herself getting married until she was at least 23. Though.. She and Jasper would be together forever, it didn't really matter if they got married sooner or later. Amber smiled softly as she took her plate out of the microwave, popping one in her mouth. She imagined walking up the aisle to see Jasper waiting on her. It made her heart race. Amber looked up to see a mortified Bella running upstairs. She turned to Charlie, raising an eyebrow.

Charlie groaned, "We ended up talking about.. her and Edward.. and you know. She screamed she was a virgin and ran."

Amber chuckled, shaking her head. "It's an awkward talk between any child and parent."

Charlie looked at her and sighed, "You know I don't really care if you two.. are you active.." He groaned at the words. "I just want you two to be safe."

Amber sat down, smiling at him. "I can assure you, Jasper wouldn't never hurt me. And we both know to be safe."

Charlie smiled and ate with her in comfortable silence.

{X}

Amber walked into Bella's room and saw her staring at what clothes to pack. She was staring at her cute pajamas. Ah. Amber looked over and picked out a lilac top and black shorts. "These are good. They're cute together but it doesn't look like you tried to put it together on purpose."

Bella smiled at her, placing it in her overnight bag. "Thanks.."

Amber sat on the bed, placing her own overnight bag down. "You're welcome.. So. You're wanting to sleep together tonight?"

Bella nodded slowly, "Yes.."

Amber nodded, slipping some condoms into Bella's bag. "Okay. I didn't think you'd have any so I brought some for you."

Bella blushed, "You have some?"

Amber smiled softly, "Jasper and I have done some things.. but we haven't gotten there yet. We're just getting comfortable with each other. I had these just in case. It's better to be prepared than need them and you don't have one."

Bella nodded softly, biting her lip nervously. "Jasper will be able to hear us though.. maybe you."

Amber held back a laugh and dug through her bag. "I already thought of that. I use this spell a lot already." She pulled out a large white, vanilla candle. "I'll do the spell when we get there. You just bring it to Edward's room and say you like sleeping with some light in the room." Amber handed her a small packet of salt from a fast food restaurant. "All I have to do is sprinkle the salt on the lit candle and as long as it burns, no one can hear you in what room you're in."

Bella looked the candle over before handing it back. "That's really cool."

Amber smiled, nodding softly. "Mhmm. Did you pack a lot of layers? It's going to be freezing. I think they're running you up really high."

Bella nodded, "I got everything."

Amber nodded, grabbing her bag. "Okay, let's go."

{X}

Amber walked inside, passing Edward who was waiting on Bella. She saw Jasper waiting on her. She smiled and got the candle out, snapping her fingers. Instantly the candle lit up. She mentally repeated the spell. She sneakily sprinkled the salt on it, putting the packet back in her pocket. She turned and saw Bella standing beside Edward, looking nervous. Amber smiled and handed this over to her, "You put this in my bag by accident."

Bella nodded softly, taking the candle. "Thanks."

Amber smiled and walked up the stairs with Jasper. She saw him looking at her and grinned. "Yeah. She was so nervous."

Jasper smiled and held his door open for her, "That's nice of you. Though I'm sure Edward already knows what that means."

Amber sighed, setting her bag down on the desk. "Of course he does."

Jasper chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, gently kissing her neck. "You still seem tense."

Amber smiled and leaned back into him, "Are you going to help with that?"

Jasper gently rubbed her stomach, nuzzling her neck. "Do you want me too?"

Amber laid her head back against his shoulder, sighing softly. "Always." She turned and flicked her hand, the candle she left in Jasper's room coming to life. Amber used her hand and lifted the salt shaker and poured the salt on the flame, repeating the spell mentally. She let the salt shaker drop and smiled back at Jasper.

Jasper chuckled softly, gently licking her ear. His hand that was rubbing her stomach moved under her shirt, rubbing the skin above her belly button. He felt her shudder underneath him and smirked. He gently nibbled on her ear, hearing her gasp softly. He trailed his lips down from her ear, down her neck and to her shoulder. He gently pulled the shirt down and nipped at her shoulder.

"Jazz.."

Jasper watched as she took her shirt off, turning around to face him. She was wearing a black, lace bra. "Yes, darlin'?"

Amber quickly took Jasper's shirt off, kissing him as she ran her hands over his smooth chest. "You can't just deprive me of touching you. I love it too much."

Jasper kissed her back, lightly biting at her lip. He knew that drove her crazy as well. "I was having fun, though."

Amber smiled and gently ran her nails down his abs, "Oh, I can tell. You always love teasing me till I break."

Jasper grinned at her, "You've never complained before."

Amber rolled her eyes as she leaned forward, biting at his collar bone. "That's because tonight I feel like showering you with attention instead."

Jasper groaned underneath her as she rubbed up against his crotch. "How about mutual showering of affection?" When he saw her nod he quickly placed her on the bed, leaning over her. He smirked down at her before going back to kissing her neck. Her neck was extremely sensitive, he loved it. He loved the way she tried to hold back the little sounds she made when he did this.

Amber whimpered when he gently bit at her neck, reaching around and arching up against him so their crotches rubbed together. She wasn't letting him have all the fun. "Jasper.."

Jasper pulled back, seeing the red marks on her skin already forming. He smirked and looked her in the eyes, "Darlin'?"

Amber smiled and leaned up, kissing him. As she pulled back she gently tugged on his lip. "Pants off."

Jasper chuckled, "Yes ma'am." He pulled his pants off, throwing them in the corner. He gently fingered the waist of Amber's pants. "Yours too?" When he saw her nod, he took them off and tossed them as well.

Amber was left in her matching black, lace underwear. She smiled up at him and gently ran her hands down his chest and to his underwear. She leaned forward, kissing him as she gently rubbed him through the cloth.

Jasper growled lowly at her, pushing her down on the bed. "Amber.."

Amber looked up at him and smiled, removing her hand. "Jasper, you know I love you. You love me. We've been wanting this for a long time."

Jasper sighed softly as he gently caressed her cheek. "You're a hundred percent sure you're ready for this?"

Amber nodded, taking Jasper's hand and placing it over her heart. "I promise, love."

Jasper smiled and kissed her, "Okay. Then I promise to make it the best night of your life."


	26. Chapter 26

**Fight, fight, fight! Finally. I really do love this chapter as we get to see some real fighting action.**

* * *

 **Guest:** What's mean?

 **BlueRose921:** Thank you so much! Sorry about it being a day late, my Saturday was really busy.

 **Adby1:** I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The next morning Amber woke up, feeling Jasper gently rubbing his hand down her spine and across her shoulders. Amber smiled softly and opened her eyes, seeing Jasper staring down at her. "Good morning.." She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

Jasper smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good morning, darlin'. How are you feeling?"

Amber sat up, pulling the blanket up with her as it was cold in the room. She sighed as she stretched out a little. "A little sore but good." She smiled over at him. "Really good."

Jasper chuckled, "I'm sure the furniture would disagree if it could."

Amber looked around and laughed loudly. Jasper broke the bed, it falling to the floor that night. The comforter was shredded and the headboard was broken into pieces. Jasper must have moved them for her since they were in a pile in the corner. "Well I would too."

Jasper gently ran his fingers over her neck, over the bruises that were there. A couple in the shape of his teeth. "I'm sorry about these though, darlin'. I got carried away."

Amber ran her fingers over the skin, wincing at the pain. "It's okay. I enjoyed it." Amber mentally spoke the healing spell, placing her palm over her neck. In a few seconds the bruises were all healed. "Though I would love for them to stay as evidence, I don't want everyone to make a big deal out of this."

Jasper gently picked her up, the sheet still around her. "I agree." He carried her into the bathroom, starting the shower. "We do need to get ready though."

Amber nodded as she got in the shower when he sat her down, her shower supplies already in there. She began washing her hair and laughed when she felt Jasper washing her body. "You don't have to take a shower with me, Jasper."

Jasper smiled as he kissed her shoulder. "I enjoy touching you, besides this is nice."

Amber smiled and relaxed back against him, "Hmm. It is."

{X}

Amber had put on a green, long sleeve top, a warm, black, leather jacket and dark jeans. She slipped her combat boots on before going down stairs. Jasper leisurely walking behind her. Amber walked into the kitchen to see Bella and Edward sitting at the island, Bella eating an apple. Amber opened the freezer and pulled out some of the pancakes Esme saved for her. "Bella, do you want me to heat you up some pancakes too?"

Bella looked over at her and nodded softly. "Please."

Jasper handed her two plates, getting two glasses of orange juice out. Amber moved around him easily as she put the pancakes on the plates, putting one in the microwave for two minutes. She turned around and accepted the glass, sipping at it while she watched the couple in front of her. Bella was watching them, a smile on her face. "What is it?"

Bella smiled, shrugging. "You two are just so comfortable with each other. You work together so easily."

Amber smiled and felt Jasper take her hand, squeezing it back. "We've been dating for almost four years."

Jasper smiled and pulled her close, kissing her cheek. "We just know each other completely."

Amber pulled the plate out and handed it to Bella. She handed her the syrup next, setting it down. When she turned around from heating her own plate up she saw Bella eating, Edward sitting next to her. On Bella's finger was a beautiful engagement ring.

Bella. Was. Engaged.

"No. fucking. Way."

Bella paused and realized her hand was showing. She smiled bashfully. "Yeah.. We're engaged."

Amber took a very deep breath and poured syrup over her pancakes, not saying anything.

Jasper looked at her and read her emotions. He turned back to Bella and smiled at her. "She's happy for you but her and Edward's relationship is rough."

Amber looked over at them and managed a small smile. "I'm happy for you two. I am." She paused before grinning. "I'm the first to know right?!"

Bella nodded softly, smiling at her. "Probably."

Amber continued grinning as she finished her food. Ha. She knew before anyone else. Well. Maybe not Alice. Who cares. When Amber finished downing her juice she put all the dishes in the dishwasher, "Are we ready to go?" Today they needed to mark their blood around the clearing, the other Cullens still going to be out hunting for the moment, just so they weren't tempted by their blood either.

Bella nodded and got up, Edward picking her up. "We'll see you there." In a second he was gone, running to the clearing.

Amber huffed at him before she yelped as she was picked up. "A warning would be nice!"

Jasper chuckled softly, running after the others, Edward being too fast to catch up to. "My apologies, Ma'am."

When Amber was sat down she rolled her eyes, kissing his cheek. "I'm sure you're very sorry."

Jasper grinned and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Amber smiled and kissed his wrist, right over his scars. "I love you too, with a love more than love."

"I and my Annabel Lee."

Amber blushed softly before she reached into her boot, pulling out a dagger. She saw Bella already walking around, smearing her blood on the trees. Amber sighed and cut into her palm, wincing. She saw Jasper tense and she waved him off. "It's alright, Jasper. I'm used to this."

Jasper sighed softly and walked beside her as she walked to a tree, rubbing her hand across it. "I just don't like you ever being hurt."

Amber smiled and held his hand with her other hand, squeezing softly. "I know, dear. But I'm okay." She turned and walked to the next tree Jasper directed her too, rubbing her hand over it. The bark was rough against the cut but it didn't hurt as much as some of the pain she'd been in before. It paled in comparison to what it felt like when venom attacked her body. When she had spread her blood around the whole field she pulled her hand back, seeing it looking really irritated, the blood smeared all over her palm.

Jasper gently held her hand in his, rubbing an antiseptic wipe on her palm. He gently kissed her cheek when she hissed softly in pain. "Sorry, darlin'."

Amber nodded and placed her hand over her other, mumbling the spell. Instantly the cut was healed. She saw Jacob walked up to Bella and Edward, Edward leaving quickly. "They're leaving then.."

Jacob and Bella walked over to them, Jacob pulling Amber into a hug. "You better be careful, alright?"

Amber smiled, hugging him back. "You take care of my sister."

Jacob pulled back and nodded at Jasper, waiting on Bella.

Bella hugged Amber tightly. "You better not get hurt."

Amber hugged her back, rubbing her back. "You either." Bella nodded, getting on Jacob's back, waving as he ran off. Amber sighed and turned back to Jasper, frowning softly. "Are the others back yet?"

Jasper nodded, "Alice texted me, They're all back."

Amber nodded, leaning into him. "You should go out and hunt again."

Jasper held her close, rubbing her arms. "I'm fine, Amber. I drank a lot yesterday."

Amber looked up at him, trying to see if he was fine. His eyes were still very bright, honey colored. "Okay."

Jasper smiled and picked her up, running back to the Cullen house. "You need to eat something and drink a lot of fluids, though."

When Amber was sat down in the kitchen she was ushered into a chair, Jasper handing her a glass of apple juice. Amber sighed and sipped at it. "I didn't lose that much blood, Jasper."

Esme smiled as she walked in, "He's just worried, dear." She walked to the fridge and got out the ingredients to make burgers. "And we want you to be healthy."

Amber smiled at them, "Alright. Thank you."

Jasper smiled and kissed her head, sitting down next to her. "You're welcome."

Esme smiled and began cutting the lettuce, tomato and onion for her. "You're welcome, love."

Emmett walked in, moving over beside Esme as he rolled out two balls of the ground beef. "So. I take it you two had a good time, last night?"

Amber blushed dark red, tensing up. "Emmett."

Esme laughed softly as she put the toppings on a plate, getting out the ketchup for her. "It's alright dear. We're all used to it by now. Esme and Rosalie nearly drove us crazy."

Emmett grinned. "We broke a house after we got married."

Amber laughed, looking over at Jasper's smirk and back at Emmett. "Really? That's hilarious."

Emmett grinned, "So a broke bed's a good start little bear."

Amber shook her head, smiling softly. "If you say so."

{X}

Amber and Haven sat in the floor, going over their grimoires. They had two candles lit in front of them, using the privacy spell. They had went over the stronger fighting spells they had in their grimoires, looking at what was required for them and writing down the ones they could do.

Amber sighed as she looked over at Haven. She was engrossed in her book, eyes scanning the pages quickly. Her hair was pulled back in a lose bun and wearing black, silk pajamas. "Haven?"

Haven looked up at Amber and smiled. "What's up?"

Amber sighed as she flipped to the back of her grimoire, to the bookmarked page. "I've been thinking about this a lot.. I want to try and do this spell soon." She handed it over to her, frowning softly.

Haven looked it over, taking a few minutes before looking up. "This is.."

Amber nodded, "Yes. It's going to take a lot out of us."

Haven began writing the list of items they needed down. "And a lot of time to get these together."

Amber nodded, "I don't want the others to find out so we can't let them know what we're doing. If we need help getting these things together we'll tell them it's for a different spell."

Haven nodded, grinning. "This is so exciting."

Amber smiled and nodded, looking at the page as Haven handed it back. "Alice and Jasper are going to be ecstatic." She sighed and got up, gathering her books up. She put them in a chest Alice bought for them, magically locking it once Haven put her stuff in too. "Well. I'm going to bed, We're going to need all the rest we can get."

Haven nodded, rubbing her shoulder before to her and Alice's room. "Night!"

Amber got in bed just as Jasper walked in, probably hearing Haven go back to Alice's room. "Hey."

Jasper walked over and laid down beside her, under the covers. "Hey. You okay?"

Amber nodded, laying her head on his chest. "Just tired, and worried."

Jasper gently stroked her hair, using his powers to calm her down. "Everything's going to be okay, Amber. I promise. Everyone will be okay."

Amber sighed softly as she felt herself getting more and more sleepy. "I love you so much.. I couldn't handle losing you again. I didn't even know I lost you but I still felt so lost without you..."

Jasper kissed her head, wrapping both arms around her so she knew he wasn't going anywhere. "We're not letting ourselves be separated again, love. We'll go down fighting." He smiled softly as he heard her breaths even out, her hold on him relaxing. "Good night, darlin'.."

{X}

Amber woke up to the smell of cinnamon and maple syrup. She opened her eyes and saw Jasper setting the tray on the nightstand. "What's this?"

Jasper smiled, sitting beside her on the bed. "Breakfast in bed. Once you're ready to go, we're going to head over. They're going to be here soon."

Amber nodded, sitting up and taking the tray from his arms. "This is sweet." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before she began eating happily.

Jasper smiled and kissed her head before getting her clothes ready, Alice saying something about matching outfits. He was already wearing his. A tight brown shirt, a black leather jacket and dark jeans. He was wearing black boots like Amber's. "Alice already picked out your outfit."

Amber finished her last french toast stick and got up, downing the apple juice. "Of course she did." She walked over and laughed softly. "We're matching?"

Jasper laughed as she stripped down in front of him, they were just that comfortable around each other now. She would probably be only in a tee-shirt normally if they lived alone together.. That would be wonderful. "Yes, with the rest of the Cullens."

Amber pulled on the leather jacket before pulling on her combat boots. "We might just look so cool the newborns run away scared."

Jasper laughed and hugged her, kissing her cheek. "That would be hilarious, darlin'."

Amber managed to hear Emmett's loud laughter from Jasper's room. She shook her head, smiling. "I try."

Jasper smiled and walked with her downstairs, everyone waiting outside in the driveway. "We're ready."

Carlisle nodded, looking everyone over. "Alright, let's go."

Jasper gently picked up Amber, running to just outside the clearing. He sat her down when they arrived, keeping a hand on her back. "You alright?"

Amber nodded, pulling her hair back up into a tight bun. "Yeah. I'm good."

Alice turned to them, frowning. "They're here."

The newborns rushed into the clearing, suddenly stopping. They looked confused. They didn't notice the Cullens waiting on them. Jasper quickly ran out, slamming one down and ripping his head off. The others rushed off after him, leaving the witches. Alice and Jasper were hanging back, making sure none of the newborns made it back to their mates, weaving around the other. They had years of being together to become close. They knew how the other fought. Then the wolves descended, tearing the vampires apart.

Haven ran after Alice when a vampire went to attack her from behind, yelling out the bone breaking spell. " _Phesmatos Ossox!_ "

Amber saw Jasper punch the head off of one of the vampires, smirking. Oh god, he was so hot. She turned when she saw a flash of red in her vision. She was looking directly into the eyes of Victoria. She stepped back as Victoria smirked at her, walking towards her.

"You're all alone, little witch."

Amber stepped back more, separating herself from the group. "N-No."

Victoria appeared in front of her in a flash, reaching out to grab her. "You're mine!"

Amber held out her hand, holding up a barrier while also yelling a second spell. " _Phesmatos pyrox allum!_ "

Victoria stepped back, her expression turning from blood thirsty to anguish. She was in so much pain she couldn't make a sound. She fell down to her knees, clawing at the earth beneath her.

Amber went to light her on fire until she was thrown across the ground, colliding with Alice. Alice ended up cradling her as they hit a large rock. Amber groaned as Alice helped her up, not hearing her for a few seconds. "What.."

Alice turned and kicked the head off of another newborn. "Riley kicked you away from Victoria! Are you alright?!"

Amber held her head, feeling it ringing. "Maybe. I don't know."

Amber looked up and saw Victoria and Riley staring her down. Amber glared at them, feeling her anger and magic bubble up to dangerous levels. She ignored the blood running down the side of her head, knowing it was making the newborns angrier.

Jasper turned when all of the newborns went to surge to the left. Amber was bleeding and it was causing a frenzy. "Shit. Stop them!"

Alice and Rosalie stood in front of Amber, protecting her. Emmett and Jasper were taking out as many newborns as they could. Carlisle and Esme were with Haven and the newborn, Bree.

Amber didn't notice Victoria and Riley getting away as she began yelling out in Latin. " _Menedek qual suurentaa! A cierta!_ "

Haven turned to her, shocked. "Oh no." She turned to Esme and Carlisle, "Get out of Amber's sight, right now. Take Bree with you. This spell is too powerful to differentiate between good and bad right now. It won't hurt me. I'll keep a barrier up in front of her. GO!"

Jasper turned to her, hearing this. "I can't just leave her!" He turned and swiped the head off another newborn.

Haven shook her head, screaming at them. "THIS WILL KILL YOU!"

Alice turned and grabbed Jasper, dragging him off the field and into the woods. "Listen to her! She knows about this, Jasper!" The other Cullens reluctantly left the witches and the newborns.

Sam looked at the Cullens and back to Amber. He then growled at his pack, sending them over to the Cullens as well, following behind them.

Haven ran to Amber's side, holding out both her hands. Instantly a shimmery shield kept the newborns from reaching the two of them. "I got this, Amber."

Amber closed her eyes, holding up both of her hands. " _Menedek qual suurentaa! A cierta!_ _Menedek qual suurentaa! A cierta! Menedek qual suurentaa! A cierta!_ "

The third time Amber repeated the chant, every new born ahead of them froze, screaming out in pain. Their screams seemed to echo in the forest around them. Then the sounds of thousands of bones snapping at once filled the air. Amber had broken every bone in their bodies. In a few seconds every vampire fell to the ground, some of the bones sticking out of the skin as compound fractures.

Amber panted, stumbling to Haven's side. Now blood was running from her nose, her whole body shaking. It was a very powerful spell and she used it on an extensive amount of vampires. It took its toll on her. "Haven... shove them together."

Haven held an arm around Amber, moving her hand in an arc. Her magic collected every body on the field into a giant pile. "Okay Amber."

Amber held up her hand and instantly the pile was on fire, burning so hot it was flickering blue and green at the center. Amber laughed weakly as she watched the flames eat at their bodies. "Fuck you, red head bitch.." She leaned into Haven completely as she coughed blood into her hand.

Jasper was beside her in an instant. He picked her up and wiped her mouth with his sleeve. "Amber, darlin', what's wrong?!"

Alice was beside Haven, holding her hand gently. "What just happened?"

Haven frowned as she watched Amber weakly lean into her mate's chest. "She overused her magic. That spell she just used is very powerful, it takes its toll on a small amount of victims. She just took out the entire fucking army."

Jasper looked down at her, feeling his eyes water up. "Amber, why did you do that?"

Amber looked up at him, feeling her head pounding more. "I wanted to kill her.. She got away though I can't see her body.. is Bella okay?"

"Where's Amber!?"

Amber looked over, surprised it was Edward yelling her name now. Bella was beside him, running over to them. Seth ran after them and whined as he stopped beside Jasper, licking at her arm. Amber gently reached over, petting his large head. "I'm fine.."

Bella looked at her, tears falling down her cheeks. "No you're not! You coughed up blood!"

Amber groaned at her yelling and curled up into Jasper's arms more. "Bella.. shush."

Jasper gently placed his hand over her ear, pressing her other ear against his chest. "She hit her head earlier. This probably made it worse." He was barely holding it together right now and that was for Amber's sake. He couldn't blow up on her friends right now.

Everyone turned when they heard growling. Leah was fighting a stray newborn until it got on her back, threatening to squeeze her to death. Jacob ran out of the woods and tackled it off of her. Before anyone could get to him, the newborn has crushed his ribs. Jacob was in too much pain and phased back. Sam, Leah and the others instantly tore into the newborn.

Amber groaned and tried to get down but Jasper held her close, "Amber, stop. You're in no shape to move right now. He'll be okay. Carlisle is with him."

Alice gently leaned forward, caressing her cheek. "He'll be okay, Amber."

Haven reached forward and placed both hands on Amber's head, Jasper moving his hands for her. She closed her eyes and mumbled softly in Latin. A minute later she pulled back, Alice's declaration breaking her focus.

"The Volturi are coming?"

"How long?"

"Soon? About three minutes?"

Edward was back beside them, frowning as Bella watched the wolves carrying Jacob back to Billy's. "The wolves are leaving, which is good. We don't want a fight with the Volturi."

Rosalie looked over at Amber, worriedly. "They timed their arrival well."

Emmett sneered off in the direction they were coming. "Probably hoping the newborns killed a few of us off."

Edward looking over at the last newborn, Bree. She was cowering behind Esme. "What is she doing here?"

Esme gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "We offered her safe haven if she agreed to stop fighting. She took it."

Haven turned back to Amber, rubbing the blood away with her sleeve. "This is going to be tough, okay. But you can't let the Volturi see that you're weak." Haven held Amber's hand in her own, gripping it. " _Asinta Mulaf Hinto, Sho Bala._ "

Amber took a deep breath, feeling her pain fade away till it was a faint ache. "Yeah.."

Jasper sat her down, frowning. "You okay to be standing up?"

Amber let go of him, walking forward on her own. It didn't feel good but she could handle it. "I'm good." She looked up and turned to Jasper, looking him over. "You didn't get hurt did you?"

Jasper shook his head, gently holding her hand. He didn't want to let go of her until they were safe and home. "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about."

Alice looked over at them, "We have to worry later. They're here." The Cullens all gathered together with Haven, Amber and Bella in the middle. Their mates were behind them respectively.

Jane, Felix, Demetri and Alec walked out from out of the forest line. Jane looked over at the pile of burning bodies. "It seems you've done our work for us." Jane looked around the field before settling on Bella, the still human Bella. "Impressive. I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude."

Carlisle, shrugged. "We were lucky."

Jane stared down Amber. "I doubt that it was luck."

Alec looked at Jane before back at the Cullens. "It's seems we've missed an impressive fight, sister."

Jane nodded. "Yes.. It's not often that we're rendered.. unnecessary."

Edward looked over at her, frowning. "If only you'd arrived a half hour earlier. You could have fulfilled your purpose here."

Jane didn't even bat an eye. "Pity." She turned when she saw Bree quivering behind Esme. Jane smirked, "You missed one."

Carlisle placed his hand in front of the small vampire. "We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender."

Amber saw Jane approaching the small child and frowned. She moved behind the small girl, wrapping an arm around her. She looked up at Jane, silently adding a barrier around them. "You're not torturing the poor girl." She really was about to pass out and using her magic was making it worse. She didn't care. She knew that look. Jane wanted to make the girl scream. To hurt her. To have some fun.

Jasper stepped up beside her, the barrier letting him through. "Amber.."

Amber shook her head. "You can ask her questions, but you will not unnecessarily cause her pain."

Jane ground her teeth, glaring at the witch. She even turned her gaze to Jasper but the barrier saved him from her power. "Fine." She turned back to the young vampire, glaring so viciously Bree backed up. "Who sent you."

Esme frowned, wanting to remedy it quickly. Bree was too scared to answer. "They came to destroy us, to kill Amber and Bella."

Jane didn't look away from her. "Who created you?"

Bree shook as she looked away from Jane. "I don't know.. Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe."

Edward looked over at her, crossing his arms. "Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her?"

Jane turned to him now, smiling. Only her smile was more deadly than innocent. The last three Volturi guards are behind her before anyone could see them move.

Carlisle stepped forward, trying to stop anything before it happened. "Edward, if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria they would have stopped her." He turned to Jane. "Isn't that right, Jane?"

Jane stared at Carlisle before turning back to Amber. "She has to die. Let her go." Felix stepped up beside Jane as she said so, ready to tear her limb from limb.

Amber held Bree close to her, staring calmly into Jane's eyes. "No. You're not hurting her anymore."

Esme frowned, moving closer to them only for Carlisle to gently hold her back. "Bree didn't know what she was doing."

Jane didn't move her gaze from Amber. "The Volturi don't give second chances." She turned to Edward. "You should keep that in mind. Caius will be interested to hear she's still human."

Bella stepped forward, "The date is set." She didn't even flinch at Jane's gaze.

Jane sighed, "I wonder if you'll still be immune to my powers as a vampire, Bella." She turned to Amber. "Now. Kill her if you won't let us."

Bree looked up at Amber, looking like she would cry if she was able. "Please.."

Amber knelt down, her own eyes watering. "I'm sorry. If I could save you, I would." She gently brushed her hair back. "This way you won't have to be in so much pain."

Bree whimpered before leaning into her touch. "Make it quick.. please."

Amber sighed and pulled her into a hug. She felt Bree's cold arms wrap around her waist. She could feel her shaking. Amber ignored Jasper's hand on her. "I'll do it." She looked down and gently moved Bree's arms off of her. "This isn't going to hurt, okay?" She sighed and placed her hands on Bree's cheeks, closing her eyes. She focused as hard as she could on stopping the flow of venom in Bree's body. She felt Bree stiffen, it was uncomfortable for her. Then Amber ground her teeth, her magic painfully leaving her to turn Bree into stone. She tried her best for it to be instant. She opened her eyes when she felt cool stone instead of cold skin. Bree's frozen, scared expression stared into her very soul. Amber took a deep breath and turned to Jasper.

Jasper held Amber to his side, using his other arm to punch through her chest, the stone falling to little pieces on the ground. "She didn't feel it, Amber."

Jane looked at the stone pieces before turning and walking away. "Until next time." Then all the Volturi were gone, running back through the forest.

Jasper felt Amber stumble in his arms and turned to her, "Amber?"

Amber looked up at him as her vision darkened. "Jasper?" She went to reach out to him but dropped to the ground, blacking out.

Jasper caught her before she fell, panicking. "Amber?!"

Haven shook her head, "She's going to be alright, Jasper. That spell she used is just as draining as the bone breaking spell. She need lots of rest and time to recuperate but she'll be fine.."

Jasper sighed and held her close, resting his head against hers. "If I were human you would have given me a heart attack, darlin'."

{X}

Bella went to Jacob's side as quickly as she could, after making sure Amber would be okay. Carlisle had ran off to Billy's as soon as he checked Amber over. After they left Jasper had raced Amber back to the house. Emmett had moved the bed Edward got into Jasper's room. Alice had quickly changed the sheets before leaving Jasper alone. Jasper had changed Amber into a tank top and shorts. He cleaned her head and face from the blood and dirt. He wrapped her head in a bandage and tucked her into bed. Then he didn't leave her side for the rest of the night. It wasn't until the next evening that Amber woke up. By then Charlie had been informed that Amber was sick and Carlisle was taking care of her. She was being kept away from everyone for their health.

Amber woke up, groaning as she sat up. She rubbed her head and felt a bandage on it. She looked down at the sheets, recognizing them as Jasper's.. though they broke his bed. "What.."

Jasper sat down beside her, drawing her attention. He looked into her eyes, gauging how responsive she was. "Hey, darlin'. How you feelin'?"

Amber looked into his eyes and sighed softly. "Like crap really but five times better than I did before I passed out."

Jasper sighed and pulled her into his lap, holding her gently. "If my heart was still beating you would have given me a heart attack. I've been worried sick over you."

Amber frowned, gently rubbing his chest. "I'm sorry, love.. I didn't plan on over doing it but.. Victoria made me so mad and my powers just exploded. Then the look Jane gave Bree. I've seen that look. I wasn't going to let that happen.. Witches don't really have spells listed for peaceful deaths.."

Jasper sighed, gently stroking her hair. "It's alright, darlin'. I just need time to relax now that I know you're alright."

Amber smiled and gently kissed his cheek. "How about a shower and then food, I'm starving."

Jasper smiled and kissed her lovingly. "I'll let Esme know."

"I already know!"

Amber laughed softly and got up with Jasper's help, "I love you."

Jasper smiled and kissed the back of her hand. "I love you more, my Annabel Lee."


	27. Chapter 27

**Guest:** Oh! I just wasn't comfortable writing a sex scene just yet. You'll get more in the story later.

 **Adby1:** I wrestled with saving Bree and having Amber adopt her, I really did. But if Amber saved her, that would make the Volturi go after the Cullens. Sure Amber could take them on but people could get killed. Amber would never want to hurt her family, even though it tore her up to kill Bree. Also thank you so much for saying that about the fight scene. I feel like I struggle most with action scenes.

 **Marissamtz03:** Sorry about the later update, I usually try to do it earlier in the day!

* * *

Amber was laying down on the couch, her head in Jasper's lap. He was gently stroking her hair while reading a book. Amber was reading a book also, using her powers to levitate it above her head for better reading. Haven was sitting on the end of the couch with Amber's feet in her lap while playing a game with Emmett. Rosalie and Alice were off somewhere talking about Bella's wedding plans. Alice was the maid of honor. Amber didn't know how she felt about that. She closed her book and sighed, closing her eyes. Jasper turned to her and kissed her forehead. "You alright, darlin'?"

Amber nodded, turning to watch Emmett and Haven playing a racing game, the both of them quietly muttering about how they were going to win. They were mostly being quiet because Amber was supposed to be resting, she didn't really mind. It allowed her to fully relax. And have time to think.

Amber had been the one who stayed in Forks, even though her coven was pissed at her for it. She eventually had to cut off all communication with them. Honestly she was surprised her aunts hadn't tried to do anything in retaliation yet. Maybe they realized she was too strong.. That was for the best. If she ever saw them ever again..

She was straying from the subject.

Amber had stayed those long months with Bella, keeping her from spiraling too far into depression, keeping her alive. She was always there for her.. She tried her best to help Bella see how awful Edward had been, how unhealthy her life choices were. How she just wanted them to be healthy and for her not to destroy the rest of her relationships for one man.. But Bella ignored her. Yes, Bella and Edward were madly in love and were destined to be together.. Yes, Edward had redeemed himself. But Bella never even admitted to how horrible he had been.. Maybe that's why Bella didn't choose her to be the maid of honor.

Amber sighed and rubbed her head. Edward was probably asking Charlie for Bella's hand in marriage right now. She was pretty sure Charlie would handle it okay. He's been pretty resigned to the fact that Bella and Edward were together for life.

"You're supposed to be relaxing, not giving yourself a headache." Haven teased as she looked over at Amber. "You're magic is leaking out."

Amber hadn't noticed but a lot of the small objects in the room were levitating, including Jasper's book. "Oh." She waved her hand, everything gently lowering back down. "Sorry." She got up, stretching, ignoring the concerned looks she was getting from both Haven and Jasper. "I'm fine.. I'm just going to stretch my legs." Amber smiled softly at Jasper, brushing her hand against his before walking upstairs. She walked to Esme's project room and saw how it was turned into the new wedding room. All the dresses were hanging up, papers laying about as the women talked about the details. "Hey, can I sit with you guys for a while?"

Esme turned to her, seeing her expression. She smiled and patted the seat next to her on the loveseat. "Of course, dear."

Alice grinned and pulled a white garment bag off the rack. "Do you want to see your dress first?"

Amber smiled and walked over, "I'm glad you're the one doing all this. I'd be so lost."

Alice smiled softly at her, "She didn't pick me over you, she wanted you to be the maid of honor. But we both agreed it would be a lot easier on you to be a bridesmaid. You've been through a lot, like you both have."

Amber felt like her head cleared, finally feeling her hurt dissolve away. "Thanks Alice.. I needed to hear that." She zipped the bag down and smiled at the light purple fabric. She pulled it out and looked it over, grinning. "It's beautiful, Alice. I love it."

Alice grinned, holding it up to Amber. "I knew you would. You look beautiful in it. Jasper won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

Amber laughed softly as she looked down at the light purple dress. It was a V-neck, knee length dress. It was strapless with lace where the sweetheart bodice ended. The top of the back was the same lace until it met the bodice. The bodice was also slightly ruched and had a slight belt before it flared out. Amber looked at the shoes above the dresses and saw a pair of heels. "Alice."

Alice huffed, "No. You're wearing heels. Bella is."

Amber snorted and handed the heels back to Alice, shaking her head. "No. Alice, I'll fall on my face."

Alice smirked at her. "I'll let you wear flats with a heel if you wear high heels at your wedding."

Amber stared her down. "Well that won't be for a while so fine." She shook her head and sat down beside Rosalie, looking at the decoration ideas.

Alice smirked down at Amber, shaking her head. She loved having visions sometimes.

{X}

Amber sat at the kitchen table, munching on her fries quietly. She was staring off into the distance as she ate, Charlie doing the same across from her. Bella was sitting in between them, also lost in thought. After that last comment to Alice a few days ago she hadn't been able to shake the thought of her wedding. She absolutely wanted to marry Jasper. She loved him so much it felt like she would die without him. She just never really thought about when. She had forever with him. Now that she was seeing all the details come together for Bella's wedding.. She really wanted to marry him. She wanted to marry Jasper more than anything.. but she didn't even know how to ask Jasper? She didn't want to ask him, she was sure he would want to. She would otherwise.

Amber looked up when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She got up, wiping her mouth before going to the door. She looked out the window and saw a delivery truck. She opened the door and smiled at the man. "Hello."

He smiled at her, nodding. "Hello." He handed over two different packages. "Amber Swan?"

Amber nodded, placing them on the table to the side. "Yeah, that's me." She signed the paper he handed her. "Have a good day."

"You too!"

Amber sat the packages on her bed before going back to the kitchen. "Just some things I ordered."

Charlie looked over at her when she began eating again. "So. When's Jasper going to ask permission?"

Bella smiled over at her. "I hope it's soon."

Charlie smiled softly, "I've been waiting for a while. You two have been in love for more than four years."

Amber sighed as she stared into her pop. "I've been thinking about that too. I would love it if he did."

Charlie smiled and gently reached over, holding her hand. "You know my answer's going to be yes, kiddo. It's just up to him to get the courage."

Bella smiled as she ate another fry. "I think when he realizes you're both ready he'll be right over here."

Amber smiled and finished her food, happily thinking about the possibilities.

{X}

Amber laid the ingredients she ordered in a soft box, lined with cotton. "Well. I have everything I needed to get. Haven said she had already gotten her list too." She held up the pure amber ring with white flowers inside. "We'll have to do the spell soon so no one figures it out.." She placed the ring in the box, placing it under her bed. She turned to the second package she received, cutting it with her knife. She opened it and frowned. There was a piece of parchment on top, like her aunts used. She picked it up, reading the letter.

 _Dear, Amber_

 _We hope you are doing well. We finally accepted that you and Haven are no longer part of our coven or wish to be, nor have anything to do with us. That is alright. We just hope you two will be safe and happy. Your aunt and I love you very much, darling. As our last gift we are leaving you and your friend these anklets. We made them with a protection spell in mind, hoping to keep you safe even when we can't be with you._

 _Love, your aunts._

Amber picked up the two hemp anklets, looking them over. One of them had brown gems and the other had green. Probably for their eyes. She sighed and burned the letter, tossing the ashes into her trashcan. She looked down at the bracelet, deciding on if she wanted to wear it or not. She laid back on her bed, staring into the brown gems. It was rather pretty.. Even though she hated them. They tore her away from her mate.. She sighed and laid it on the table, she would give Haven hers tomorrow. She was too tired to care right now.

{X}

Amber laid on her hammock, Jasper laying beside her a few days later. They were less than two weeks away from the wedding now. Amber looked down as Jasper linked their fingers together, imagining her hand with a ring on it. She looked up at him and smiled softly. "So what are you guys doing for Edward's bachelor party?"

Jasper gently kissed the back of her hand, smiling. "Just a few mountain lions, a couple of grizzly bears. Pretty much an ordinary night out."

Amber smiled and gently kissed his wrist. "Sounds like fun."

Jasper laughed softly and kissed her lovingly, moving his hand to her face, gently rubbing her cheek. "I can think of better ways to spend a night."

Amber kissed him back, loving how he cooled her down during the warmer temperatures. "I love you."

Jasper rested his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. "I love you too, darlin'."

Amber smiled and kissed his cheek, laying her head on his chest. "I'm so comfortable I could fall asleep."

Jasper gently rubbed her back, "You've been tired a lot lately. What's wrong?"

Amber sighed softly, looking up at the cloudy sky. "I've been having a lot of nightmares lately. It's been hard to sleep."

Jasper looked down at her, gently rubbing her back. "How about I start staying the nights with you again?"

Amber looked up at him and nodded, hugging him. "I think that would help.."

Jasper smiled softly and kissed her head. "You know you could have asked me sooner and I would have. You don't have to deal with anything alone, you know?"

Amber nodded, gently running her hand down his chest slowly. "I know.. I just thought it would go away on its own."

Jasper hummed softly as he rocked them back and forth. "Well I'll be with you all night, nothing can hurt you then."

Amber smiled, her eyes slowly closing. "You're amazing, Jasper.."

{X}

Amber woke up to Haven jumping onto her bed, Jasper just chuckling as the witch sprawled across their legs. Amber groaned and shoved a pillow over her face. "HAVEN."

Jasper laughed and removed the pillow, lightly kissing her. "You did sleep in."

Haven grinned as she sat up. "You did! We have work to do, woman! We have to try our dresses on. Alice wants to talk to you about flowers. And more." She winked at her when she said more. They were going to do their spell today. Amber had finally recuperated from the battle.

Amber sighed and turned on her stomach, burying her face in her pillow that she stole back from Jasper. "No."

Haven smirked and waved her hand, a giant sphere of water hovering above Amber's head. "You sure?"

Jasper got up and sighed as he looked down at her, his lips turned up at the corner. "Darlin'. You should really get up."

"Five more minutes." Amber sighed, thinking they left her alone. Then she yelled and got up, turning around to face Haven, groaning. "Haven!"

Haven laughed loudly, holding onto Jasper's arm. "Your face!"

Jasper was trying not to laugh as he handed her a towel.

Amber pouted as she wrapped the towel around her neck. "Rude."

Haven shook her head, "You're up now! I'll start breakfast! Bella and Charlie already left!"

Amber sighed as she towel-dried her hair. "Thanks for the warning."

Jasper chuckled as he handed her the clothes she laid out for today, "I tried. You wanted five more minutes."

Amber quickly changed, waving her hand and using her powers to remove the excess moisture from her hair. "What are you doing today?"

Jasper walked over, hugging her. "Getting fitted for tuxes, we're going into town to also pick up some things for Alice."

Amber nodded, leaning up to kiss him lovingly. "I love you."

Jasper nibbled on her lower lip before pulling back. "I love you too." He kissed her cheek before leaving, saying goodbye to Haven as he did.

Amber sighed and got the box out from under her bed, seeing the box Haven left on her table. She walked into the kitchen to see Haven flipping an omelet. "So. You brought everything?"

Haven nodded, "Yep! I got a necklace with the Cullen crest on it, sort of like Alice's. Only mine is silver and on a chain."

Amber got two glasses of orange juice, setting them at the table. "I got an amber ring with flowers in it."

Haven sat the two plates down, smiling. "That sounds like you." She snorted. "Wait. That is you."

Amber dry laughed. "Very funny. Come up with that on your own?" Haven just smiled and ate her omelet happily. Amber sighed softly and finished eating, washing the dishes. "Go ahead and set up the circle."

Haven nodded and went into her room, getting everything they needed set up. "Got it."

Amber walked into the room, flicking her hand and all the candles in the room lit. "Okay. Do you have the venom?"

Haven nodded, digging the two vials out of her crossbody. They were in a Ziploc bag full of ice. "It was so weird getting these. Alice was so suspicious. She made me promise I wasn't going to use it to turn anyone."

Amber nodded, taking the one from Jasper. "He made me promise I wasn't going to use it on myself.."

Haven finished marking the pentagram in salt around them, moving the candles to their places. "Okay."

Amber handed Haven one of the pouches of gems, taking the other. They were filled with Mookaite Jasper and Ocean Jasper for their anti aging properties as well as Rain forest Jasper for its strength and stamina properties. She held them in her hand, placing her ring with them. "We can't stop until it's over with. The room might go crazy."

Haven nodded, holding her vial ready. "I know. It's going to be okay, Amber."

Amber smiled softly, nodding. "I'm glad you're here with me."

They each cut their thumb with a knife, rubbing their blood on the jewelry. Then they poured the venom onto their respective jewelry. They clasped their other hands together, repeating the spell in Latin. A few seconds passed before the candle flames shot up, the air filling with magic. It made their hair stand on end and their bodies shudder. Their voices grew louder, their hands tightening around each other. They continued chanting until their jewelry sparked in their hands, causing them to drop the stones. They stopped the spell and looked down, seeing the jewelry glow a soft yellow color before fading.

Amber picked up her ring and smiled when she felt it softly humming with magic, only she or other witches would be able to tell she enchanted it. Her whole body felt different. She felt like running up a mountain or taking on Emmett for a fight. Amber slipped her ring on her right hand, placing a band-aid on her cut finger. "I'm so amazed that actually worked."

Haven put her necklace on, smiling at her. "I always knew it would. You're the most exceptional witch I've met Amber. In a few years I'm sure you'll be able to defeat anyone."

Amber smiled and waved her hand, the salt on the floor lifting up and collecting in the trash. The candles all flew back to her dresser, the flames being put out. "I can't wait to tell Jasper."

Haven grinned as she got up, helping Amber up. Though when she did Amber was sent into the wall, Haven using too much of her new strength. Amber groaned as she rubbed her face, looking at the hole in the wall. "Oh wow."

Haven gasped, waving her hand. The wall repaired itself as she checked on her friend. "I didn't mean to do that. That's the usual force I use.."

Amber laughed softly, completely fine. "It's alright. I'm glad you didn't send me through the house at least."

Haven laughed softly and looked down at her hand. "Well, we'll just have to be careful now."

{X}

Amber drove with Haven to the Cullen's and going upstairs to Esme's study. She saw Esme and Rosalie in their dresses. They fit them both perfectly, showing off their chests nicely. "You two look gorgeous."

Rosalie smiled at her, "Thank you."

Esme smiled at her, kissing her cheek. "You're going to look just as beautiful, dear."

Haven smiled at them and kissed Alice's cheek. "Did you finish the alterations?"

Alice grinned and handed the two witches their dresses. "Yes. I tightened them up a little so they should be perfect now."

Amber walked behind a screen they had up, changing into the dress. She walked out, slipping on her matching silver flats. "Okay."

Alice looked her over before looking down at her feet. "You need to remove that anklet."

Amber looked down, picking her foot up and placing it on Alice's leg when she motioned for her to do so. "My aunts sent it to me, though I don't remember putting it on. I can just put it on after the wedding."

Alice frowned softly, looking up at her. "Your aunts? You accepted it?"

Amber frowned, tilting her head. "I guess I must have and forgot about it."

Alice patted her knee before going to untie the knot. When she touched it though she pulled her hands back, holding them. "It shocked me."

Amber looked down at her anklet and frowned. "It was only supposed to protect me.."

Alice sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe only you can take it off."

Haven looked down at her own, reaching down to take it off. "It let me."

Rosalie took it, looking it over. "I don't think these are innocent gifts."

Amber went to take hers off but when she touched the anklet, her hand was shocked as well. "Mine won't."

Haven looked at her, frowning. "Well we can worry about it after the wedding. It's only two days away."

Amber nodded before turning to Haven. "Do you want to keep yours? I could burn it."

Haven tossed it to her, nodding. "Sure."

Amber caught it, the anklet burning to ash in her hand. She quickly dusted it off into the trashcan, wiping her hands with a paper towel. "Well. Do you need to do more alterations Alice?"

Alice walked around her, checking on the fit before smiling. "Nope! I'm good. However I need you to go outside and grow all the flowers."

Amber laughed softly, changing back into her normal clothes. "Okay." She waved to the other girls and went outside. She saw tin buckets full of soil waiting on her, packets of flower seeds and a watering pail. "Alright then." She picked up the packet and read about the flowers before tossing a few seeds into each bucket. She used her powers to water every bucket before setting it down. She raised her hands up, focusing on making every seed grow up through the soil. She sat down on the porch as she ran her fingers over a few white petals.

"There you are."

Amber looked up to see Jasper leaning over her, smiling. "There you are. Did you get everything?"

Jasper nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Alice is sorting through everything right now before giving us more orders." He sat down beside her and kissed her cheek. "You doing okay?"

Amber nodded as she plucked a flower off of the sweet plea flowers. "Yeah." She smiled and placed the flower in his hand, making it bloom more. "I'm actually really happy."

Jasper smiled and held her close, placing the flower in her braid. "I'm glad, darlin'."

Alice walked outside, seeing them and smiling. "Those sweet peas look gorgeous."

Amber smiled and looked back at them. "I'm leaving them like this until tomorrow. The morning of the wedding I'll come early and make sure all the flowers stay healthy."

Alice nodded, writing down on her clipboard. "Okay. The sweet peas are mostly ready. We need the archway to be put together so you can grow the white stock flowers through it. I need white ranunculus, white roses and white lilac for the centerpieces. I also need wisteria to hang down from the tree tops."

Amber laughed softly and nodded. "I'll do the wisteria tomorrow, along with the centerpieces but I can go ahead and work on the archway."

Alice nodded, writing more notes down. "Okay. Esme, Rosalie and Haven are working on that right now. You can go help them. They should be coming this way with the supplies." Alice turned to Jasper. "We need all the benches and supplies out here. We can go ahead and set up the tables for the reception area."

Jasper sighed but smiled and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Alice grinned at then and ran off to find more people to give orders too. "Thanks!"

Amber smiled and leaned in, kissing Jasper on the lips. "Have fun."

Jasper smiled and kissed her back, rubbing her cheek. "You two, darlin'."

Amber smiled and walked off to where Rosalie threw down a huge pile of branches. Haven was looking at a diagram Alice drew while Esme was looking at all the flower seeds Alice handed her. Amber smiled and walked over, helping them.

{X}

Amber sighed as fell onto Jasper's bed. Esme had fixed her and Haven a quick dinner, sending them off to rest. Amber was too tired to argue. Her lack of sleep, worrying, magic use and exertion was catching up with her. Amber groaned, too tired to take her jeans off. She was lucky she tossed her jacket off.

"Darlin', you alright?"

Amber didn't look up when she heard Jasper close the door behind him. "Tired."

Jasper smiled as he sat beside her, rubbing her back. "I can see that. Too tired to change before laying down?"

Amber nodded, sighing happily at how nice the back-rub felt. "Mhmm."

Jasper smiled and gently took her shirt off, un-clipping her bra. "lean up for a second, darlin'." When she did he slid the bra from her shoulders, letting her toss it away. "Lay back down." He got some lotion, for her. He spread some on his hands, rubbing her shoulders and back. "Feel better?"

Amber nodded, sighing happily as she began relaxing even more. "That feels amazing."

Jasper smiled and moved down to her lower back, kissing her shoulder blades. "I'm glad." He pulled her pants off and rubbed her legs, moving down to her feet and massaging them too.

Amber sighed happily, almost falling asleep already. "You're too perfect. How did I ever deserve you?"

Jasper gently handed her a soft tee-shirt of his to wear, slipping it over her head when she sat up. When she pulled her sleeves through he kissed her forehead, gently tracing her cheekbones. "You deserve everything, darlin'. I love you more than I could ever express to you, so I try to make sure you know every day."

Amber pulled him close, kissing him softly. "I love you so much, you're going to make me cry."

Jasper smiled and laid back with her, pulling the comforter around them. "You need to get some rest. Alice told Charlie you were staying to help with the wedding."

Amber laid her head on his chest, sighing happily. "Okay.. Goodnight."

Jasper stroked her hair, kissing her hand. "Goodnight, darlin'."

{X}

After breakfast the next morning, Alice put everyone to work. They were packing benches back and forth. Amber couldn't find Jasper to help so she went with Emmett. They had went to the forest to cut some logs down. Amber had used her powers to help knock them down, instead of Emmett swiping his hand through them. Amber preferred her more gentle approach to killing the beautiful trees. She killed the tree at the trunk, using her powers to pull it over. From there she would make the tree grow back up to where it was before.

Amber had sat down on one of the logs to take a break, pulling at more trees for the others to take back.

"Better hold on, little bear."

Amber yelped as the log she was on was lifted in the air. She looked down and saw Emmett grinning up at her. Amber laughed softly and struck a sexy pose, goofing off.

Emmett laughed loudly and shook his head, walking back with her as they hadn't went far. "It's nice to see someone having fun today."

Amber smiled and winked at Rosalie who was carrying a log back behind them. "I get to be carried back."

Rosalie laughed softly. "Of course, princess."

Amber laughed until she saw Jasper run by them. He stood in front of Emmett's path, glaring at him. "Emmett."

Emmett stopped, bracing the log as he did so Amber didn't fall. "What's up Jazz?"

Jasper looked up at his mate before glowering at Emmett. "If you drop her, I swear."

Emmett grinned at him. "I got her, dude. Don't worry." He turned to Alice on the porch, Bella beside her trying to break in her new shoes. "Where you want 'em boss?"

Alice motioned to the path ahead of her, "On either side of the aisle."

Emmett turned around quickly, "You got it!"

Rosalie huffed at Alice, turning to face her. "What Aisle?"

When both mates turned their logs bumped into each other because they were distracted. That coupled with Amber's natural clumsiness caused her to fall off. "Woah!"

Jasper caught her in a second, his arm under her butt and holding her against his chest. His other hand held the two logs apart, seething, almost growling at him. "What. Did. I. Say. Emmett?"

Emmett grinned nervously, dropping the log where Alice pointed. "Sorry, Jasper. It was an accident."

Jasper closed his eyes. "An accident could kill her, Emmett."

Amber gently kissed his forehead, gently lacing her fingers through his hair. "I'm fine Jasper. Calm down, please?"

Jasper looked up at her and into her eyes. "You're alright?" His accent was thicker now that he was angry and worried.

Amber nodded, leaning to kiss his cheek. "I'm fine."

Jasper sighed before looking at Emmett, motioning for him to continue on. "It's fine."

Emmett smiled and ran back to get more logs with Rosalie. "Sorry, bear!"

Amber smiled down at Jasper, "Want to help me with the wisteria?"

Jasper smiled, "Sure. What do you need me to do?"

Amber smiled and motioned to the wire hanging on a tree. "That needs to be strung across all these trees so I can grow the wisteria on them. They already have the seeds on them."

Jasper picked up the wire and smiled, "Got it." He jumped up into a tree, jumping across as he ran the lines for the flowers. About three minutes later he got down, tons of wires ran back and forth with little ones hanging down for the wisteria.

Amber sat on one of the benches, raising both of her hands. The seeds burst into little seedlings, then blooming into beautiful, long flowers. They hung down from the tree branches, forming a beautiful ceremony space. It really made it look enchanting. Amber grinned and looked to see Jasper staring at her. It was such an intense look it made her blush. "Jasper?"

Jasper walked over to her, pulling her close. One hand rested on her lower back, the other tilting her head up. "You're the most amazing, beautiful, smart, kind, special woman I've ever met in my existence. I love you so much."

Amber blushed more, listening to him. "I love you too, Jasper."

Jasper smiled and kissed her lovingly, ignoring the way Emmett whistled at them.


	28. Chapter 28

I have a Polyvore account and I've made a few sets for this story if you're interested in looking at them. It's SlytherinPrefect14 on there.

* * *

 **Adby1:** Give it another chapter for the bracelets! As for the second part, that's actually in this chapter.

 **BlueRose921:** Thank you so much!

 **Guest:** Thank you!

* * *

Amber sat on Jasper's bed, rubbing her face. Again, Alice had all the Cullens working on setting everything up for tomorrow. Since they don't need sleep they would be working until the next morning. Amber had to go to bed early, too tired to do much more. She had been working on centerpieces and all the other flowers for the whole evening. Not that it completely drained her magic but she was just tired.

"Amber?"

Amber smiled when Charlie finally answered the phone. "Hey dad. I'm going to spend the night here again. I'm just really tired and I'll just have to come back over here early.. Is that okay?"

"You don't need to ask my permission, kiddo. You're an adult now. I do appreciate you letting me know, though. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Love you, good night."

"Love you, night."

Amber placed her phone on her bed side table, sighing as she curled up under the warm blankets. She fell asleep not even two minutes later.

{X}

Amber looked around her seeing she was at the Cullen's house. She walked inside and heard a lot of yelling. Amber ran up the stairs and to Carlisle's office. Inside she saw Bella on the ground, Edward ripping into her neck. "Bella!"

Bella turned to her, whimpering. "Amber.. help.."

Amber held out her hand, slamming Edward through the wall. She ran to her sister's side and placed her hand over her neck, focusing on healing the wounds. "Bella, hold on!"

Bella groaned in pain, her blood escaping with every slow beat of her heart. "Amber.. run.."

Amber stared down at her sister as her eyes closed, her chest stopping to rise and fall. "Bella.. Bella!"

Nothing.

Amber stared down at the blood on her hands, standing up and backing away from the body. "No.."

"Amber."

Amber turned to see Jasper staring at her. "Jasper! What happened? Why did Edward kill her!? He killed her!"

Jasper grabbed her, his hands around her throat. "Because we're tired of you two. You've both caused nothing but trouble."

Amber gasped, hardly able to breathe with his hands almost suffocating her. "Jas... Jasper.."

Jasper glared at her. "Shut up, human." His eyes were reflected by the sun coming into the room. His skin refracted the light making him look gorgeous. His eyes though. They were a dark red and looking at her with such hate in them she felt her heart stop in fear.

Amber tried to scream as Jasper bit into her neck but nothing came out. She could feel her blood flowing out of her neck, he had nicked an artery. Amber then felt the venom hitting her system. Amber screamed out in pain, trying to push away from him. Her powers weren't even working. "Jasper, why?"

Jasper pulled back, her blood running down his mouth and neck. "Did you ever really think I loved you? That's pathetic. Why would I love someone like you?"

Amber fell to the floor, weakly placing her hand over her neck as she cried out in pain. Pain from the venom and heartbreak. "No!"

Jasper laughed as he watched her screaming and squirming on the floor. "Scream all you want, Amber. No one is going to save you. They're all dead. Bella, Charlie, Haven, Seth, Billy, Harry. They're all dead."

Amber looked up at him as her vision began to go black. His red eyes were staring into her very soul. "They were right.. you were just going to get me killed.."

{X}

Amber shot up in bed, screaming out in terror and pain. She could almost feel the venom running through her veins. She cried out again, placing her head between her knees. Her tears were blocking her vision so she couldn't see anything.

"Amber!"

Amber looked up when she heard his voice. She panicked and held out her hand, forcing him out of the room. "No!"

Haven showed up in the doorway and ran into the room. She paused as she looked her over, her eyes looked crazy. And she swore she saw her anklet glowing a second ago. "Amber. Amber, hunny. Everything's alright."

Amber looked into her eyes and let out a small sob. "He killed you.. Edward killed Bella.. He killed me.."

Haven pulled her close, stroking her hair. Jasper was leaning against the wall outside, listening to them. He had asked her to come when she shoved him out of the room. "No one's dead, Amber. Everything's alright. It was just a nightmare."

Amber whimpered as she leaned into her friend. "I could feel the venom trying to kill me, Haven. It hurt so much. I could feel my blood leaving, I could feel myself dying."

Haven frowned and placed her hands on either side of Amber's face. She mumbled the pain reducing spell, hoping it would have a sedative effect. "It was just a really horrible nightmare.. None of that was real."

Amber seemed to snap out of it a few seconds later. "Oh god.. Did I hurt him? Is he okay?"

When Jasper heard her ask about him he slowly walked into the room. "I'm alright, darlin'. Are you?"

Amber ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry."

Jasper picked her up, nodding at Haven. "I got her." Haven gently rubbed Amber's back before going back to bed herself. Jasper sat down on the bed, wrapping her in a blanket. "Amber, darlin'. You don't need to apologize. You had a horrible nightmare. I'm not hurt and you're going to be alright."

Amber leaned into his chest, ignoring the cold. "I walked into Carlisle's office. Edward had ripped open Bella's neck. I sent him through the wall and Bella died. I had her blood on my hands.." She closed her eyes tightly, clutching his shirt tightly in her hand. "Then you attacked me, saying you would never love me. You killed everyone I loved.. You almost drained me and then injected your venom. I felt like I was on fire while also being submerged in ice... It was awful."

Jasper continued rubbing her back, kissing the top of her head. "None of that is real. Everyone is safe. You and Bella are safe. Charlie, Billy, Harry, the wolves. They're all safe. You know I love you, Amber. I would rather kill myself than ever hurt you, love."

Amber sniffled softly as she looked up at him, "I know.. It just seemed so real."

Jasper laid down with her, holding her close. "I know, darlin'. You should try and get some sleep. I'll be right here the whole time."

Amber looked up at him before nodding, curling up to him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

{X}

Amber woke up to Jasper moving, releasing her from his protective hold. "Jasper?"

"Sorry, Darlin'. Alice was about to come get you up. I was going to wake you up first."

Amber opened her eyes, looking up to see Jasper staring down at her, frowning softly. "What is it?"

Jasper sighed as he rubbed her cheeks, right under her eyes. "You've been so tired lately.. I wish I could help more."

Amber sat up, guessing she had bags under her eyes. "It's okay, Jasper. It's not your fault. I'll probably relax more after Bella goes on her honeymoon."

Amber looked up as the door opened, Alice grinning at them. "There you are. Haven has breakfast waiting on you two in Esme's study. After breakfast I'm doing your makeup before I go get Bella."

Amber sighed and rubbed her face. "I'll take a shower and head up."

Alice nodded, grinning at her before dissapearing, the door swinging shut behind her. "Good!"

Jasper smiled and kissed her forehead. "I have to go help make sure everything is ready. I'll see you soon." He winked at her before dissapearing as well.

Amber got up and sluggishly went to take a shower. Well today was her sister's wedding. She was glad for her really. She loved Bella and was ecstatic she was marrying her soul mate. However, she still didn't feel fully comfortable with Bella deciding to be a vampire. She was better with it now. She now understood. Bella wanted to be one, it was her choice the whole time. She wasn't doing it to hurt her or Charlie, she was doing something that made her happy. She couldn't really fault her for that.

Amber pulled out a causal outfit and went to Esme's study. She walked in and saw Alice working on Haven's makeup. Rosalie was sitting on the couch, already in her dress. Esme was in hers as well, looking out the window at the men running around. "Good morning."

Esme smiled and motioned to the loveseat opposite Rosalie. "Good morning. Your breakfast is waiting on you."

Alice didn't look up from applying foundation to her mate's face. "You're next."

Rosalie smiled softly up at her, "You feeling okay?"

Amber looked up from stuffing her mouth with a piece of pancake. She swallowed before nodding. "Yeah. Jasper always manages to calm me down.." She sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes. "I just haven't been able to sleep the past week. Hopefully after today that will change."

Esme came around and gently laid her hand on Amber's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be able to relax after the wedding, dear."

Haven turned around with her makeup done beautifully, her hair half pulled back and curled. She looked gorgeous, just like her mate. They were a devastatingly beautiful couple. "It'll be okay. Now your turn to be tortured."

Alice smiled as she rolled her eyes. "You enjoyed the attention."

Haven smiled and changed into her dress, talking as she did. "It's not like I can hide anything from you."

Amber laughed as Alice pushed her into a chair. "Or I can hide my feelings from Jasper."

{X}

Amber was at the bottom of the stairs waiting on Bella, Charlie and Renee. Jasper wasn't by her side yet, they still had a little bit of time and he was making sure everything was ready. Alice and Amber were the only bridesmaids. Carlisle and Jasper the only groomsmen.

Alice had finished Amber's natural looking makeup, with a hint of purple eye shadow. Rosalie had done her hair. It was softly curled, delicate crystal clips holding her hair back from her face.

Amber felt her hair stand on end and turned, seeing something black pass the hallway behind her. She wouldn't have felt so uneasy if it was one of the Cullens. She sighed and turned back around, looking out the glass doors at the guests. She supposed she was just seeing things because she was so tired.

"You alright, darlin'? You're nervous." Jasper walked up beside her, looking extremely handsome in his tux. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and bow tie. His hair was down and curly, the way she loved it.

Amber sighed and nodded, holding his hand. "I am now."

Jasper smiled and kissed her hand. "You look beautiful."

Amber smiled, blushing softly. "You look so handsome that I want to run away with you."

Jasper chuckled and pulled her into a hug, lightly kissing her temple. "I would do it in a heartbeat for you."

Amber smiled and turned when she heard Renee walking down the stairs, trying not to cry. "Hello Renee.."

Renee turned to her, smiling. Charlie had told her Amber had her voice back but she never talked to her. "Hey dear. I'm hurrying to my seat. They're about to head down." She paused and wiped at her eyes. "My daughter's about to get married."

Amber smiled tightly, walking with her to the doors. "You'll be okay, Renee. She'll always be your baby girl."

Renee looked back at her and paused. "Your mother would be so proud of you, Amber." She turned and quickly found her husband, going to sit down.

Amber stared at her retreating form, too stunned to move or even speak. How did she know her comment bothered her? She was good at physically hiding her emotions.

"Amber?"

Amber turned and saw Alice waiting beside Jasper as Bella and Charlie walked down the stairs. Amber felt her eyes tear up at how beautiful her sister looked. "Oh god, Bella." Amber walked over and smiled, gently hugging her sister. "You're so beautiful."

Bella still looked so scared but managed a smile for her. "This is going to be okay, right? I'm not going to die before I get to him?"

Amber laughed softly and rubbed her hands in her own. "You're going to be fine Bella. You're going to walk down that aisle and make everyone here jealous. You're going to be the most beautiful bride and drive Edward even more insane. Your soon to be husband is waiting, impatient to marry you. To start your new life together. You're going to be perfect."

Bella stared at her, Charlie even chocking up a little bit. "Thank you Amber.. I needed that."

Alice stepped in, gently rubbing their backs. "Don't mess up my hard work, girls."

Amber laughed as she tried to calm down, Jasper stepping up next to her and doing so for her. "You'll be alright Bella."

Bella felt her body relax and smiled gratefully at them. "Thank you, Jasper."

Alice smiled and winked at them, "Here we go." She waved and walked down the aisle.

Jasper smirked down at her, linking her arm with his. "Ma'am. I believe it's our turn."

Amber smiled and leaned into his side before turning to her sister and father. "You got this." She turned and walked with Jasper. She saw everyone staring at them as they walked down the aisle. She spotted Jessica gawking at her. She smirked and continued walking. She smiled at Jasper as they separated at the alter. Amber stood beside Alice while Jasper stood beside Charlie and Edward. Then the music changed as Bella made her entrance. Instead of her seeming awkward and nervous like she was, she looked excited. She looked gorgeous as Charlie escorted her down the aisle. Amber looked over at Edward and saw him looking speechless at Bella. He looked so in love. Amber looked down at Jasper and smiled, holding her flowers at her waist. She knew though when they got married Jasper would be more than speechless.

{X}

As Bella was being passed around and congratulated, Amber and Jasper snuck out to the reception area. Amber waved her hands, all the flowers gaining a new life it seemed. They all perked up, looking perfect and their sweet aroma filling the area. Amber smiled up at her mate when Jasper pulled her close, "Yes?"

Jasper smiled and kissed her softly. "Nothing. I just love having you in my arms."

Amber laughed softly and kissed him back, gently straightening his bow tie. "I'm not complaining." Amber looked over Jasper's shoulder to see The Denali's coming over to them. She had never met them and she didn't know if they would even like her. She was a witch. She had hunted down and killed vampires before, though she was essentially brainwashed into doing so.

Jasper kissed her temple, whispering to her so they couldn't hear. "It'll be okay, darlin'."

Amber seemed to recognize them all from pictures Jasper had shown her one day. The first one to step up to her was Tanya. "Tanya, it's nice to meet you."

Tanya smiled at her, pulling her into a small hug. "It's nice to meet you too." She turned and motioned to the other blonde with her. "This is Kate."

Kate smiled at her, nodding. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Amber smiled at her, nodding. She was then pulled into a hug by Carmen. "It's nice to meet you, dear. Your sister looks absolutely beautiful tonight."

Amber smiled, nodding to Carmen's mate, Eleazar. "She really does. Have you met her yet?" She saw them shake their heads and smiled. "I'm sure you'll love her." Amber saw Bella and Edward coming through now and smiled. "Now you can." Tanya smiled and gently placed her hand on Amber's arm as she glided over to the new couple.

Jasper smiled and gently led her over to a table, sitting down with her. "You handled that well."

Amber leaned into his side, smiling softly. "I was just worried that they wouldn't like me because of.." She didn't need to continue. Jasper knew. She hated herself for what she did. How she let them take control of her life like that. She felt herself shaking just thinking about it.

Jasper held her hand, kissing the back of it. He used his powers to calm her down and making sure she felt how much he loved her. "Darlin'. They know it wasn't your fault. Besides, you know how I feel about it."

Amber sighed and relaxed, gently rubbing his hand with her thumb. "I love you."

Jasper kissed her head and smiled down at her. "I love you too."

Amber smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as she saw the waiters serving the first course to the guests. "This is really funny. Half the people here can't eat."

Jasper smiled and nuzzled her, gently playing with a lose strand of her hair. "Mmm. It will be the same for our wedding."

Amber blushed and looked away from him as she sipped at her water. "Oh, really?"

Jasper smiled at her sudden nervousness. "Oh yes, ma'am. Though I don't think ours would be this formal."

Amber laughed and turned to him. "You've never talked about this before."

Jasper smiled and took her hand in his, gently squeezing. "I knew you weren't ready. I've always been thinking about our wedding since before I even met you, darlin'."

Amber blushed even more, feeling too emotional to speak. She just leaned over, kissing him lovingly.

"Geez, get a room you two." Emmett teased them as he sat beside Jasper, Rosalie next to him.

Rosalie smiled at her, a little amusement visible in her eyes. "They already have."

Jasper chuckled and kissed Amber's cheek. "Don't embarrass her too much."

Amber rolled her eyes as she took a bite of the chicken. "You're all so mean."

Alice grinned as she sat down, Haven on Amber's other side. "You love us!"

Amber laughed softly and continued eating, glad Haven was there so she wasn't the only one doing so.

After all the guests had time to eat champagne was passed around, therefore time for the toasts. The first one up was Esme. She smiled out at the crowd and especially at Bella's parents. "Hello everyone. I'd like to thank Renee and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world, and into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever."

Then Renee went up, trying not to cry any more than she had. "Love and happiness to you both. I'm so, so happy for you." She then began singing a lullaby for Bella, the one she used to sing to her.

Surprisingly Mike went up. "Bella Swan literally translates to beautiful swan." Everyone laughed at that. "And that's what you are Bella but you never knew it. You never felt like that, you know? You always felt like a, uh, you felt like an awkward duckling. I don't know why, Bella, because you're perfect. And you always have been."

Amber sighed as she watched Mike go back to his girlfriend. "Still stuck up on Bella."

Jessica went up, smiling out at the crowd. "Well, Bella was just like everybody else, totally mesmerized by Edward, or the hair as I call him. Um, and then, suddenly, Edward is all about Bella. Even though she's not the captain of the volleyball team. I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding. Or the president of the student council."

Amber sighed as she watched her go back to her seat, shaking her head. She really, really hated that woman.

Emmett went up and grinned as Rosalie whistled at him. "Hello. I'd like to propose a toast to my new sister. Bella, I hope you've got enough sleep these last eighteen years because you won't be getting anymore for a while." He was met with silence and awkward chuckles.

Charlie walked up to Amber, about to go make a toast. He gently rubbed her shoulder as he looked down at her. Amber smiled and rubbed his hand. "You got this dad."

Charlie managed a tight smile, sipping at his whiskey before setting it down at her table. "Thank you." He walked up to the stage, straightening his suit first. "Edward is going to be a good husband. I know this because I'm a cop. I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the earth." He smirked at Edward. "And I know how to use a gun."

Amber laughed and clapped loudly, getting up to hug her father when he walked over to her. "That was great."

Charlie smiled and hugged her tightly. "I don't think you two will require the same speech at your wedding."

Amber blushed and grumbled into his shoulder. "Everyone keeps mentioning that."

Charlie smiled and rubbed her back, kissing her head. "For a good reason. We should sit down, Alice is up."

Amber smiled and nodded, sitting down as Charlie went to his own seat. She looked at Jasper and smiled at his proud look. "He really does like you more."

Jasper smiled and gently held her hand. "I know. I worked hard to make sure he did."

Amber smiled and looked up at the stage as Alice went up there. "I know. I'm glad about that."

Alice smiled over at Bella. "As your sister now, you'll have to get over your aversion to fashion. I've already got Amber over it, it's your turn. Skirts and heels, handbags." She continued on about how happy she was that Bella was her sister now before motioning to Amber.

Amber groaned as she felt her heart stop. She did want to do a speech but now she felt like she would rather crawl in a hole and stay there. "I don't think I can."

Jasper held her hand, kissing the back of it. "You can do it, darlin'."

Amber turned to him and smiled nervously, feeling his powers starting to calm her down. "Will you go with me?"

Jasper nodded, getting up and holding out his arm for her. "Of course, darlin'."

Amber took a deep breath before linking her arm with his. She walked up to the stage and saw how surprised everyone seemed. She smiled over at Bella, keeping her gaze on her. She could feel Jasper gently kiss her head, using his powers to keep her calm. "I'm sure most of you know but I was adopted into the Swan family when I was younger." She looked over at Charlie and smiled. "When Charlie pulled me from the wreckage of my family's car accident he saved me in more ways than one. He became my father and gave me a new family. I gained a sister. A beautiful, amazing sister. I was so glad when you decided to live with us fully. I missed you so much. Then you met Edward. I'm sure it was like love at first sight. For the two years you had together I'm glad to have been there for you. Now you're getting married and I know you two are going to be so happy together."

Amber paused, wiping at her eyes as she turned to Edward. "I know this because Edward knows how far I'll go to protect my family. He also knows that I love him and I'm so happy he's my brother now." She blew a kiss to them and smiled, leaning into Jasper's side. "I love you both. Congratulations." She turned to Jasper and quickly walked out to the forest, her heart beating too fast and she was too nervous to go back and sit down.

Jasper pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "It was a beautiful speech, darlin'. Bella, Edward and Charlie were all so happy."

Amber sighed and laid her head on his chest, slowly feeling her body and mind calm down. "I'm glad. I was so nervous. I was afraid I would fuck it up."

Jasper smiled and shook his head. "You did wonderfully. Edward is about to give his speech. Let's go."

Amber nodded, holding his hand tightly as they went back to their seats. She smiled at the worried glances she got, showing she was alright.

Edward's was the last speech. "It's an extraordinary feeling to meet someone who you can marry your soul to. Who will accept you for what you are. I've been waiting for what seems like a very long time to get beyond what I am. With Bella, I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. Let's start with forever."

Amber clapped her hands as she looked over at Jasper. He was staring right at her when she did. She smiled and leaned over, kissing him softly.

Carlisle walked up to the stage and smiled. "Now we'd like to invite the newly weds to have their first dance."

Edward escorted Bella to the dance floor, dancing with her. It looked like Edward was doing most of the work but they were both happy. Bella didn't even look unhappy to be dancing. They truly were a beautiful couple. Then they started the father-daughter and son-mother dances. Charlie and Bella danced slowly in a little squire. Edward and Esme were dancing around the floor gracefully, looking like professional dancers.

Jasper got up, holding out his hand to Amber. "May I have this dance, ma'am?"

Amber smiled and got up, holding his hand. "Of course, sir."

Jasper chuckled and walked with her to the dance floor. He spun her out and pulled her back in, gently kissing her on the lips. "Ready to show them how to really dance?"

Amber laughed and spun under his arm, leaning back towards the crowd around them. "Of course."

Jasper smirked and spun her around before pulling her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. He lifted her up and spun her around before spinning her out again. Amber spun away from him before jogging back to him. When they met he wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her up and flipping her over. When she did he grabbed her hand, pulling her back so they were chest to chest. It was similar to how they danced at prom, but better. Amber grinned up at Jasper, leaning up to kiss him, ignoring the claps they received from the crowd. The couple continued dancing for a while until Seth came up to them.

Seth came up to them, smiling at the couple. "Hey guys."

Amber paused and smiled as she turned to him. "Wow, Seth. You're getting bigger all the time."

Seth grinned and nodded, "I know. My mom keeps telling me all the time." He turned to Jasper and smiled, "Do you mind if I steal her for a dance?"

Jasper smiled and nodded, stepping back. "Of course." He turned and walked away, talking to Esme and Carlisle.

Seth came up to just under Amber's height now. He was definitely taller than Bella now. He held her hand in his own, the other gently on her back. "I haven't been able to speak to you all night."

Amber smiled and danced with him slowly. "I know. You look very handsome tonight."

Seth grinned, blushing slightly. "Thanks.."

Amber gently kissed his temple. "You're like my little brother, Seth. You know I'm always going to love you and be there for you, even thought I'm with the vampires and you're a wolf."

Seth hugged her tightly. "I know. I don't hate you or them. You're good people. I just wish the others would see that more."

Amber smiled sadly. "It's hard to fight the way you've thought about things for a long time. It's okay."

Seth nodded, hugging her tightly before Charlie appeared.

Charlie smiled at Seth, "May I have this dance?" Seth smiled and nodded, saying goodbye to them both before going to find his parents. Charlie held her hand with his, his other on her waist. One of Amber's arms was around his shoulder. He gently led her in a simple dance, smiling softly at her. "I loved your speech earlier. It made me cry."

Amber smiled and leaned in, kissing his cheek. "I love you. You know you changed my life that day. You're the best father I could have asked for."

Charlie smiled, blinking so he wouldn't cry. "I hope to soon be dancing with you at your own wedding. I know how much you and Jasper love each other. I just know how happy you'll be when you're married."

Amber smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, ignoring how Jasper could probably hear them. "I can't wait... Though I'm worried about you. I don't want you eating diner food every day for the rest of your life.."

Charlie chuckled, "Bella said the same thing. I'll be okay. I'm glad you're both adults now and starting your new lives. I just ask that you visit sometimes."

Amber hugged him tightly, trying not to cry. "I'll always visit, dad. All the time. I'll miss you too much."

"Here you go." Amber pulled back to see Jasper holding two glasses for them. One had water which he handed to Amber. The other had whiskey which he handed to Charlie.

Charlie smiled at him, sipping at his drink. "Thank you, Jasper." He looked over and saw the newlyweds going over to the cake table. "I think we better sit down."

Amber looked over and smiled, following Jasper to their table. "Is Edward actually eating that?"

Jasper watched the couple from their seat, holding Amber's hand still. "Yes. Though he'll have to get rid of it later."

Amber smiled as she watched the couple shove cake in each other's faces. She turned to Jasper and smiled at him, "I don't like cake either so you don't have to eat it."

Jasper smiled over at her, kissing her hand. "I'll keep that in mind."

After everyone had time to eat cake Bella got up, Alice called for all the single women to gather around for the bouquet catch.

Amber sunk down in her chair, trying not be noticed. No such luck. Alice marched over to her and yanked her up. "Amber get your butt over here."

Amber tried to dig in her heels but Alice was more determined. She looked back at Jasper pleadingly. He only laughed, shrugging at her. Amber groaned as she was shoved in with the other girls. "Why?"

Alice winked at her as she stood behind her, keeping her there. "Because. You have to."

Bella saw Amber and smiled, turning her back to everyone. A second later she threw her bouquet at the crowd. Amber wasn't paying attention till it hit her in the face, dropping into her hands. Amber kept her eyes closed as the slight sting worn off. "I get hit in the face by my sister, with her bouquet."

Bella rushed over, laughing. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Amber looked over and saw Jasper laughing but he was also grinning at her, looking so happy she caught the bouquet. Amber smiled at Bella, kissing her cheek. "It's alright." Amber stood back as Bella was placed in a chair, the men now gathering.

Jasper stepped up next to her, kissing her cheek. "Nice catch."

Amber sighed, rolling her eyes. "My face caught it, more like."

Jasper chuckled, kissing her forehead. "It still makes me happy."

Amber smiled and shoved Jasper, using her powers subtly. "Your turn."

Edward was on his knees, kissing Bella's leg. Her garter was on her ankle, probably Bella's doing. Edward dragged it off with his teeth. He rose up and tossed it directly at Jasper. Jasper caught it and let it twirl around his finger. He smirked and looked back at Amber, winking.

Amber groaned, covering her face as she was as red as a cherry. "Oh my god. They planned this, didn't they?"

Alice laughed and rubbed her shoulder. "Come now, don't mess up my hard work."

Amber peeked and saw Jasper standing in front of her now, smirking. "Did you have to do that sexy little smirk too?"

Jasper grinned and picked her up, kissing her. "Of course, darlin'. I know how it affects you."

Amber stuck out her tongue, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're lucky I'm so hopelessly in love with you."

Jasper smiled and kissed her lovingly. "I am very lucky, indeed."

{X}

Jasper paused dancing with his mate, turning to the woods on the outskirts of the decorated space. Amber looked up at him, frowning softly. "What is it?"

Jasper looked down at her, sighing softly. "Jacob's here." He turned over to where Emmett was dancing with Rosalie, speaking so lowly that only vampires and Amber could hear. "We should stay close, just in case."

Jasper began walking away and Amber followed, Emmett appearing next to them. Amber looked over the banister they were leaning against, barely able to catch a glimpse of the trio out back.

Emmett grinned at the two. "So when's the date?"

Amber turned to him and frowned. "Emmett."

Jasper grinned and hugged Amber, kissing her head. "Whenever you want, darlin'."

Amber blushed and sighed, sitting on the banister. "It seems everyone's been wandering that today." She did too. She really wished he would propose soon. Maybe he would soon since Bella would be a vampire and everything would be okay. She sighed as she swung her legs, idly making a flower grow up from the pot and wrap around her hand.

{X}

Amber stood by the driveway, waiting on Jasper to arrive. Bella and Edward were saying goodbye to everyone else. Bella and Charlie were having a very emotional goodbye. She was crying and he was trying his best not to cry. Amber looked over and saw Jasper pull up, getting out. He walked over to her , holding a large pouch of rice. "Here you go."

Amber smile and poured some in her hand, watching as everyone began throwing rice as the couple made a dash for the car. She saw Emmett pelting Edward with the rice, causing her to laugh. She threw hers, using her powers to make it rain right onto Bella's head. "Be careful!"

Amber sighed as the car dissapeared down the road, turning to Jasper. "I actually have a present for you."

Jasper raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her, brushing rice from her hair. "Really?"

Amber smiled, nodding. "Let's go out back."

Jasper nodded, curiously following her out into the woods behind the house. When they were a safe distance away Amber pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. It had a black bow wrapped around it, keeping it together. Amber handed it over to him, biting her lip. "Surprise."

Jasper pulled the bow free, holding it in his hand as he unrolled the paper. He looked it over, re-reading it a few times to make sure he understood completely. He looked down at the new ring Amber started wearing the past few days. "Amber... Really? It worked?"

Amber nodded, grinning. "It worked."

Jasper felt venom tears falling down his cheeks, a giant grin forming on his face. "Amber, That's amazing!" He picked her up and spun her around, laughing. "You're so fucking amazing! I love you so much!"

Amber laughed, feeling her own eyes water up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him lovingly. "You're never going to lose me. I'm immortal now too."

Jasper gently caressed her cheeks, wiping her tears away. "Never again."

Amber nodded, wiping his tears away. "Never again."


	29. Chapter 29

**AficionadoNYC:** Thank you so much! The witch thing was later added in. Originally I had planned that Amber would be a forest nymph. I'm glad I changed it though. This is so much better, and has opened up a whole new plot line for the story. I'm glad the pacing isn't too rushed. That's one of my fears for this story. I don't want to drag things out, but I don't want to skip from event to event.

 **Adby1:** That was my goal! I'm glad you felt the same. Haha, that's okay. You find out the conclusion to the anklet in this chapter.

 **BlueRose921:** Thank you! You'll find out in this chapter, which might not be a good thing.

 **I See You See:** I know, I almost cried writing that in there for the first time. Jasper was very tore up that night. I also hate the anklets! And you will too because of this chapter.

 **Mrs. Stilinksi Clearwater:** Accurate description, really.

* * *

Amber slid an omelet onto her father's plate. It was two days after Bella's wedding and Charlie was still kind of tore up about it. Bella no longer lived with them. He didn't know how he would never see Bella again after she was changed. Amber sighed as she sat down in her seat, sticking a piece of her omelet in her mouth.

"You alright, kiddo?" Charlie was frowning softly at her.

Amber nodded, smiling softly. "Yeah. Just thinking."

Charlie nodded and downed the rest of his coffee, having already ate his food. "I'll see you tonight."

Amber nodded, waving as he left for work. She sighed and continued eating quietly, staring out the window. After she had cleaned the kitchen she had went to go to her room. Only as she did she heard a small crash behind her. She turned and saw a frame on the ground, the glass scattered around. "What?"

Amber bent down and picked up the frame. It was one of the photos Amber had brought back from her parent's home. It was a family portrait of them together a few months before the accident. For a second she saw her parents covered in blood, their eyes lifeless. The young Amber's expression had turned to mischievous, her eyes fully black now. Amber closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She opened them and the photo was back to normal. She sighed and waved her hand, the glass reforming itself back into the frame. "You're just seeing things."

Amber leaned against the wall, staring at the frame for a few minutes. Nothing else happened so she just shook her head, going outside to read.

{X}

Amber looked up when she saw Haven walking around the back of the house. "What's up?"

Haven smiled at her, using her powers to rock Amber on her hammock. "I was wondering if you'd go to Port Angeles with me?"

Amber smiled up at her as she swung in her hammock, placing a bookmark in her book, setting it on her lap. "Why not take Alice with you? She loves shopping."

Haven leaned against the tree the foot of the hammock was tied to. "Because I need to pick up some more ingredients for my spells. I'm running low. And she saw you going with me."

Amber sighed and got up, stretching. "Of course that's why but that's fine. I think I'm about to run out as well."

Haven grinned and linked arms with her. "Let's go. We'll get burgers there."

Amber grinned and raced to Haven's car. "I'm definitely in now."

{X}

Amber walked out of the shop, carrying four bags in her arms. Now they felt like feathers. Her new strength and powers were still taking some time to get used too. "I really wish we had a chain closer to Forks. I love their fries."

Haven chuckled as she placed her bags in the back, Amber doing the same. "You're obsession with the food is unhealthy."

Amber waved her hand as she got in the passenger seat. "It's alright. It can't kill me."

Haven laughed as she began driving back to Forks. "Luckily."

Amber smiled and looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by. When they were halfway home Amber was shocked. Iris started playing on the radio. That wouldn't be weird but the song before wasn't even over when Iris took over. Amber looked at the radio and at Haven. "Did you change the station?"

"No.. Maybe the DJ skipped it."

Amber shrugged, looking down at her lap sadly. She still had problems listening to this song. Amber felt the car jerk and saw Haven's hands trying to jerk the wheel but it only kept turning the other way. "Haven?!"

Haven tried to use her new super strength to turn it but it wouldn't work. "I can't turn it! Something else is causing this." Haven looked up and saw a car heading right for them. "Oh shit!"

Amber held out her hand, using her powers to push the other car around them. Amber then used her powers to stop Haven's car. Both women were shaking, both for different reasons. Amber was in a full blow panic attack, Haven was scared because of what took over her car.

Haven turned to Amber and saw she was breathing quickly, staring out into the distance. "Amber?" Amber didn't even react to her voice.

Amber went to look away but suddenly she saw her father's body out on the road. He was covered in blood and his ghost like eyes staring into hers. She turned away and instead of seeing Haven, Amber saw her mother. Her mother's body was slumped over the steering wheel, her eyes staring right though her. Her blood was slowly dripping down her body, forming a pool in the seat. Amber jumped out of the car, screaming. She moved back so quickly she fell and covered her face with her hands.

Haven jumped out and ran over to her friend, holding onto her shoulders. "Amber, what's wrong? Amber!?" Haven saw Amber wasn't going to respond so she picked her up, placing her in the backseat. She buckled her in before she began rushing home. She picked up her phone and called Jasper. He answered on the third ring. She didn't give him a chance to talk. "Jasper! There's something wrong with Amber. I think she had a panic attack. We're about thirty minutes from town."

Jasper didn't reply for a few seconds, probably trying to stay calm on the phone. "Is she hurt?"

"Physically, no."

"I'll be waiting outside with Charlie."

"Okay. I'm hurrying."

Haven looked in the mirror and saw Amber sobbing into her arms. "Amber.."

{X}

Jasper saw Haven pull up to them and opened the backdoor, gently lifting Amber out. She only curled up in his arms, her eyes puffy from all the crying she had done. "Amber? Darlin'?" She didn't even answer him. Her emotions were in turmoil. Pain, fear, guilt, terror, loneliness, despair.

Carlisle looked her over before motioning for Jasper to follow him. "Let's go to my study."

Jasper and Carlisle both ran there, Jasper laying Amber on a bed he kept there. He gently stroked her hair, looking into her eyes as he used her powers to calm her down. "Amber, darlin'. You're alright now. You're with me, you're safe."

Carlisle examined her while Jasper tried to bring her out of the attack. "She's fine physically.. whatever it was that caused this was bad."

Jasper sighed and moved Amber to his lap, sitting on the bed with her. He gently kissed her head before gently rubbing her back. "It's okay, darlin'.."

It was about ten minutes later, Carlisle already gone, when Amber finally said something. "I saw my parents.. I saw their dead bodies."

Jasper looked down at her, gently kissing the top of her head. "What happened before that?"

"Something went wrong with Haven's car. She almost wrecked.. we almost hit someone else.."

Jasper hugged her tightly, gently nuzzling her. "I'm so sorry love.."

Amber hugged him back tightly, burrowing her face in his shoulder. "I love you.."

Jasper rubbed her back, watching her sadly. "I love you too.."

{X}

Jasper walked inside the Swan residence with Amber. They heard Charlie in the kitchen and walked in there. Charlie was sitting at the table, frowning as he stared out the window. Jasper could tell he was feeling very confused and worried. "Is everything alright, Charlie?"

Charlie looked up at them and sighed softly. "Yeah. I was just out on patrol today and my car decided to act up. I almost hit this other car today because I couldn't turn the wheel. I took it to the shop and everything was fine." He shrugged before smiling up at them. "How are you two?"

Jasper turned as he felt Amber's emotions skyrocket. "It's been a rough day. Haven and Amber had the same problem."

Charlie frowned, "Did Haven have her car checked out?"

Amber nodded, trying to stay calm in front of her father. "Yes.. Rosalie is checking it over right now."

Charlie nodded, "No one got hurt?"

Amber shook her head, hugging herself. "No.. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed early." She kissed Jasper's cheek before going to her room.

Jasper sighed and sat down beside Charlie, hearing Amber go to the bathroom. "She had a panic attack after the incident, because of her parents."

Charlie frowned as he looked towards her room then back at Jasper. "She seemed torn up.. Is she okay now?"

Jasper nodded slowly. "She will be.."

{X}

Amber was sitting in her bedroom, listening to the radio as she read. Dani was curled up by her leg. She was supposed to go spend more time with the Cullens but she really wanted a day to calm down after yesterday. Amber was almost finished re-reading the collection of Poe's works when she heard it. She looked over at her radio as the beginning of Iris began to play. "Again?" She looked down as Dani began growling lowly. She pet Dani as she looked around her room. "It's alright, girl.."

She shook her head and looked out the window. Instead of seeing the driveway outside she saw the mangled bodied of her parents in front of her. They were staring back at her with their vacant expressions, blood falling down their bodies to form a giant pool of blood.

"Amber..."

"Gem.."

Amber screamed and threw her book, closing her eyes. Iris began playing louder and louder before it all stopped. She slowly moved her hands from her face and looked out the window again. Her parents were gone and she saw the driveway again. Amber rubbed her face, groaning softly. "Am I going insane?" She pulled her hands back as Dani began licking at them, petting her dog. "Huh, Dani?"

{X}

Amber sat across from Haven, five different privacy candles lit in Alice's room. That night Amber had came over and made their mates go hunt while they talked. Amber groaned as she laid on Haven's bed, rubbing her face. "I'm going crazy, Haven. Are they any side affects of that immortality spell?"

Haven shook her head, rubbing her neck. "No. This is something else.. I almost wrecked again today. Alice banned me from driving."

Amber sat up, turning to her. "Were you hurt?!"

Haven shook her head. "No I managed to shut the car off before I could go off the road. I'm fine."

Amber sighed and rubbed her face. "So now you and my dad are having this problem."

Haven frowned softly, "I can cast a protection spell on Charlie."

Amber shook her head, "I already did." She twisted the ring on her right hand, frowning. "I don't know what this is but it's going to drive me insane soon."

Amber looked out the window at the trees running around the home. She managed to see Emmett outside with Rosalie. "I think I'm just going to try and relax for now.."

Haven waved her hand, the wind blowing out the candles. "Sounds good. You need to. You're so stressed."

Amber smiled slightly and ran outside, stopping in front of Emmett. "Hey."

Emmett grinned at her, hugging her and picking her up. "Hey little bear!"

Rosalie smiled at her. "You haven't been around much since Bella left. You okay?"

Amber nodded as Emmett sat her down. "Yeah. I've just been trying to catch up on sleep." Amber turned to Emmett and grinned. "I've actually been pretty bored. Wanna spar?"

Rosalie sat on the porch, laughing softly. "Are you sure your spell can match him?"

Emmett grinned at his mate before looking back at her. "I'm up for it!"

Amber smirked at him, stepping back a little bit. "You say that now."

Emmett laughed and lunged for her. Amber dodged, ducking under his blow. She swiped out her leg, knocking Emmett on his back. He was only down for a second before launching at her again. Amber set up a barrier and spun around him, punching him in the back. Emmett was sent to the ground from the punch. He turned over and grinned at her. "Nice one."

Amber grinned back at him, vines sneaking over and dangling Emmett in the air. "I know."

Rosalie laughed softly as she watched her mate dangling in the air by some vines. "Wow, Emmett."

Emmett huffed and sliced at them, dropping to the ground. "You're going to be sneaky, huh?"

Amber shrugged, laughing. "Maybe."

Then Rosalie's phone began playing Iris.

Amber paused completely, looking around her. She saw a black form by the back-doors of the house. She turned completely, forgetting about Emmett. She gasped as she saw a black form staring at her through the glass. It smirked, it's eyes pure black. Amber gasped again as she was tackled to the ground, hard. Amber groaned in pain, Emmett's superior strength managing to hurt her despite her new abilities. Her shoulder was aching horribly and she might have broke it. She whimpered softly as Emmett got off of her, jostling her body.

"Whoa, Little bear. I thought you saw me coming!"

"Emmett, What. The. Hell."

Amber felt cold hands helping her sit up and looked up to see Jasper. He wasn't looking at her but was glaring at Emmett. His expression was so angry it scared even her. "Jazz.."

Jasper didn't speak to her and continued glaring at his brother. "You broke her arm!"

Emmett frowned down at her before looking back at Jasper. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too, dude. She was kicking my ass and I went to tackle her, she stopped paying attention last second."

Amber heard Iris still playing and curled up closer to Jasper, whimpering in pain and fright. "Make it stop.. Jasper.."

Jasper looked down at his mate and tensed up. His expression shifted into something harder. His eyes seemed darker. He snarled up at Emmett. "Emmett."

Rosalie stepped in front of her mate, "He didn't mean to hurt her. Haven can heal her arm in a second. She'll be fine." Rosalie looked at her phone and turned it off, hating the added noise.

Amber relaxed when the song stopped playing and looked up at her mate, more The Major. "I can heal it myself.."

The Major looked down at her, frowning. "He hurt you, sweetheart. He made you cry."

Amber shook her head, frowning. "Emmett didn't mean to. It was my fault."

The major picked her up, being careful of her broken arm. "Fine." He glared over at Emmett, snarling silently. "Don't let it happen again." He smirked at Emmett's fear. He turned and ran up to their room, setting Amber on the bed. "If he hurts you again, sweetheart, I'll rip his arms off."

Amber managed a slight laugh.. "Thanks Major.. I'll remember that."

The Major kissed her forehead. Then he seemed to relax in front of her, his eyes brightening up considerably. "Amber! Are you okay?"

Amber nodded softly, leaning into his side as he sat beside her. She placed her hand over her arm, rubbing it as she whispered in Latin. Soon she cried out when her bone snapped back in place. She fell into Jasper's lap, whimpering softly. "It's healed now."

Jasper stroked her hair softly, using his powers to keep her calm and to make her feel how much he loved her. "I'm glad, darlin'. I hate seeing you in pain."

Amber smiled softly and reached up, holding his hand tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, darlin'." Jasper gently rubbed her arm, knowing his colder body temperature would be soothing to the abused arm. "Feeling okay?"

Amber nodded slightly, relaxing in his arms. "Mhmm.." She quickly managed to fall asleep, sorely needing the rest.

{X}

A couple of days later Amber was sitting in the Cullen's kitchen eating with Haven. Esme was chopping some more vegetables for lunch later while listening to some soft piano music from her Ipod. It was nice, relaxing. Amber needed that.

The past few days had been hell for her. She kept seeing shadows out of the corner of her eyes. Iris continued to play before accidents would happen. Things kept breaking around her. Small accidents kept happening around Charlie and Haven to the point they had to be watched carefully. Amber herself was one more accident away from a full on breakdown.

" _ **And all I can taste is this moment. And all I can breathe is your life. And sooner or later it's over."**_

Amber sat her fork down, staring at Esme's iPod intently. "No."

Haven tensed up and looked around before looking at Esme. "Something's going to happen."

Esme frowned as she turned to the girls, in protective mama mode. "Don't worry, girls."

Amber saw a reflection and turned. Esme's large meat cleaver was hovering in the air. "Shit." She stepped back, going to put up a shield. Only she was too late, the knife soaring through the air. It went over Amber and Haven's heads and embedded itself in the wall.

Esme cried out in shock, shoving all her knives in a drawer.

Amber and Haven sunk down a little, feeling of their heads. Amber frowned at Haven, "Things have been worse than this lately.."

Carlisle rushed into the room, "Amber." He looked upset and very worried. "I'm so sorry."

Amber tensed up and slowly turned around to face him. "Sorry for what?"

"Amber.. he's okay. I promise."

"WHO!?" She yelled so loud she knew every vampire in the house was on their way. She knew she was right when she felt Jasper come up behind her. "Who's hurt?"

Carlisle looked over at Jasper before back to her. "Charlie. His cruiser hit a tree and he was sent to the E.R."

Amber walked past him, grabbing her keys off the counter. "Fuck! I knew something bad happened!" She saw Jasper stand in front of the doorway. "You're going to stop me from going to see my father?" She wasn't mad, just sad. Why would he try to stop her?

Jasper shook his head, "You're not driving. I will."

Amber handed him her keys, holding his hand tightly as they ran to her Jeep. "Did Carlisle say what's wrong? I forgot to ask."

Jasper started the Jeep when she got in, tearing out of the driveway. "Carlisle said he didn't have any injuries, he's just really confused on how his car lost control."

Amber ground her teeth as she looked out the window. "Again. Only this time he was in an accident.. Oh god.. He could have died. My dad could have been killed.." She closed her eyes, feeling tears fall down her cheeks. It would have been her fault. Everyone happening was revolved around her. Her parents got into an accident because of her and died. Now Charlie could be killed. She curled up, gripping onto her knees. "It's my fault.. Everyone's getting hurt because of me."

Jasper looked over at her, holding her hand in his tightly. "Amber. No." He growled softly so she would listen. "None of this is your fault. Your parents didn't die because of you. Charlie is fine and it wouldn't have been your fault if he was hurt. Darlin' you need to stop punishing yourself."

Amber squeezed his hand back, letting out a small sob. "I can't lose him too, Jasper."

Jasper kissed her hand, pulling into the hospital parking lot. "You won't darlin." Not for many years. He got out and helped her down, walking with her inside. He spoke to the woman. She recognized them and waved them past the door.

Amber spotted her father right away and ran over to him and to his already waiting arms. "Dad!"

Charlie hugged her back, rubbing her back. "I'm alright, kiddo. I don't even have a scratch. I'm being released in a few minutes."

Amber took a deep breath, feeling his chest rise and fall with hers. "I was so scared.. I can't lose you too."

Charlie kissed her head, frowning softly. "I'm not going anywhere, Amber. It's alright."

Amber pulled back, wiping at her eyes, smiling softly. "Okay."

Jasper stepped up next to them, rubbing Amber's back. "I drove Amber here, I can drive you back home."

Charlie nodded at him, "Thank you." He saw the nurse walk over saying he could leave. "Let's go. I hate being here."

Amber laughed softly, following Jasper and her father back to her Jeep. "Me too."

{X}

Amber looked outside at the new cruiser Charlie got from the department. It was newer and safer than the last one, and so far hadn't displayed any problems. Which was very good. She turned back around and saw Charlie putting on his jacket. "Be careful, okay?"

Charlie kissed her cheek. "I'll be okay, Amber." He looked her in the eyes and smiled softly. "I promise. Nothing's going to happen." He then hugged her gently before heading to work.

Amber sighed softly and closed her eyes, leaning against the door. Last night she had a horrible nightmare about her parents death. Only she saw all of the Cullen's bodies laying at her feet. Jasper's head still in her hands. Bella and Edward were sprawled out over Charlie's body. It was hell. She woke up screaming, Charlie having to calm her down. Amber didn't even tell Jasper about it.

Amber shook her head and walked to her car, getting in. She drove to the Cullen's and was glad Iris didn't play once. Hopefully Haven had found out what was happening. The past few nights they had been reading their grimoires and researching on the internet. They hadn't found anything yet.

Amber walked inside and smiled as she felt cool arms wrap around her waist. "Hello."

"Hey, darlin'." He gently kissed her jaw as he rocked with her in his arms. "You okay?"

Amber nodded, leaning back into his embrace. "I am now."

Jasper chuckled softly and rubbed her waist gently. "I'm glad to be of service."

Amber laughed softly and turned around, hugging him. "Oh really?"

"Amber! I think I found something." Haven walked downstairs with Alice on her heels, sighing softly.

Amber pulled back and rushed over to her, meeting her at the bottom of the stairs. "What is it?"

Haven opened the book, showing Amber. "A demon."

Amber frowned reading it over. "I found a page on it in my own grimoire. Are you sure?"

Haven nodded. "It fits. They can fuck with someone's lives and drive them crazy. I think someone sent one after you."

Amber paused and looked down at her ankle, the other three following her gaze. "I never could get this off my ankle."

Haven frowned. "You were able to burn mine, but not your own?"

Alice frowned. "Those were from your aunts. They did this."

Amber growled lowly and tried to rip the anklet off of her but it wouldn't break. "I will hunt them down and make them pay!"

Jasper bent down and held her leg still. "Let me try." He grabbed her bracelet and tugged harshly, bracing her leg with his other hand. He tugged one more time and it broke in half. He stood up and glared down at the bracelet. "It was this stupid thing?"

Haven nodded, reading her book. "They could have trapped the demon in that bracelet, making it haunt us until we died? Or their goal was reached. Maybe they wanted us to reach out to them? I don't know. We can get rid of it now."

Amber looked up at Jasper, sighing softly. "I don't see how you could-" She paused as Jasper seemed to tense up, dropping the bracelet. "Jasper?"

Jasper turned to Amber, his eyes turning a solid black. Even the whites of his eyes were black. He smirked, but this time it was different. It was, evil. "Amber Swan.. You're so easy to torture. It was hilarious watching you cry all the time." His voice was the same but mixed with another voice, this one darker and feminine. It gave the other three the chills.

Amber swallowed her slight fear. "Let Jasper go, demon."

The demon smirked down at her, walking closer. "I don't think so. I still have two more jobs to do." She held out his hand and sent the other couple up the stairs. She then turned to Amber. "This is going to hurt. A lot." Then the demon lunged, tackling Amber to the floor.

Amber groaned, some of the floorboards coming up from how hard she hit them. She looked up and felt her breath catch. The demon had Jasper's teeth over her jugular, venom dripping from his mouth. "Jasper.. please.."

"Jasper's not here, love."

Amber screamed out in pain as the demon tore at her neck. The venom flooded into her system while the demon tore the skin and muscle in her neck. It was worse than any pain she had ever felt before. She cried out, screaming and arched her back, anything to get away from him. She then managed to see three people haul Jasper's body off of her.

Carlisle kneeled down next to her, placing his hands over her neck, hard. "Amber. Listen to me. You need to fight this. You've lost a lot of blood." He turned to Haven. "Hurry up and heal her neck so we can stop this blood flow."

To Amber she only managed to hear a few words. "Jasper..." She whimpered and cried out in pain as the venom spread to more of her body, screaming in pain.

Carlisle tried to help calm her down. "Amber, honey. He's going to be alright. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Alice have him down outside."

Haven placed her hands over Carlisle's, quickly repeating the healing spell over and over. She stopped when Carlisle pulled his hands back. Haven gasped as she saw what Amber's neck looked like. It was scarred heavily from Jasper's venom. Even with Amber's purification powers and Haven's healing abilities, those scars wouldn't heal. The tissue he tore out reformed but the scars would be permanent. "Oh no." She placed her hands back, using a pain reduction spell, watching as Amber's body sagged into the broken floor.

Amber felt her mind begin to clear as he blood stopped flowing from her body and the pain numbed. She groaned and sat up with their help. "We have to get that demon out of his body."

Haven frowned softly. "It will take both of us. Can you handle that?"

Amber nodded, glaring at the wall. "That bitch took over my mate."

Carlisle helped Amber up before turning to Haven. "What do you need?"

Haven helped steady Amber for him. "Candles, lots of 'em."

Carlisle nodded, running upstairs to get their candles. "Got it."

Amber stumbled outside with Haven, gasping at the scene. Jasper was on the ground, struggling against the four vampires holding him down. Even together they were all struggling. The demon kept yelling out, trying to get up. It wasn't able to use his powers, Alice holding a charm against him so he wouldn't be able too. Probably one Haven gave her before. Amber hobbled over to them and held out her hand, putting up a barrier around Jasper. The others stepped back, relaxing as Jasper wasn't able to move at all from his position on the ground. "He won't be able to move while I'm conscious."

Haven nodded, moving into position with her. "We need to hurry. This will put a strain on our magic. You might pass out."

Amber held both of Haven's hands, both of them standing around Jasper so their arms were around him. Amber saw Carlisle placing the candles in a circle around them. She blinked and all the candles were lit. She turned back to Haven, shaking her head to stay focused and alert. "Alright."

Alice frowned at them, standing close to them. "Can you two do this?"

Amber nodded, ignoring the way her body shook as the demon pounded at the barrier, snarling at her face. "I have to do this. She took over my mate. She won't live through this."

Alice stepped behind Amber and helped steady her. "Alright but I'm staying right here." She looked at her own mate and nodded. "I love you."

Haven smiled and closed her eyes, starting the incantation. Amber followed suit, their voices rising in volume as they continued. The air around them seemed to swirl around the two witches, their voices carrying their magic so everyone around them could feel it. The demon howled in pain, the sound heartbreaking to everyone, especially Amber, because it was Jasper's voice too. He was in pain too. Amber focused harder, repeating the incantation a second time. At the last word Jasper collapsed to the ground, a shadowy person forming next to him in the barrier. It was the same shadow Amber had been seeing for weeks.

The demon growled at her, hating that she was trapped by the witch. Only the strongest kind could contain her. "What are you going to do now, Gem?"

Amber winced at the nickname before stepping closer to her. "Did my aunts send you?"

The demon stared back at her, her body now fully formed. She was a tall brunette. Her eyes were pure black and seemed to stare into her soul. Her red lips were pulled back in a permanent sneer. "Yes. My job was to kill you and your coven mate." She looked over at Haven and growled. "She was harder to get too, living with vampires." She turned back to Amber and smirked. "You were too easy to mess with."

Amber took a deep breath and saw that Jasper was starting to move on his own. She used her powers, pushing Jasper out of the way. She turned to the demon and held her palms up in front of her. "You're going to regret that." She began whispering in Latin, maintaining eye contact with the demon.

The demon cried out in pain, doubling over. She looked up at her and growled. "Have you looked in a mirror recently? Your mate mutilated you. He's not going to want to look at you now because he's the one that scarred you for eternity. Those scars will never heal, like the ones I caused on your heart."

Amber raised her voice, her magic spiking around her. She continued chanting, not stopping. The Demon's words hurt, but she wasn't going to let her know that. Then she would win. No, the only thing the Demon would be doing now was dying by her hands.

The demon fell to her knees, her solid form weakening until she was all shadow again. She screamed out in pain, yelling curses out in Latin.

Amber began yelling Latin, flames swallowing up the shadowy form of the demon. For a few more seconds the sounds of Amber's chants and the demon's screams mixed. Then it was silence. The flames dissapeared, revealing nothing left behind. Amber was silent, staring at the ground. Then she began to fall.

Carlisle ran over and caught her, looking up to see Emmett catching Jasper. Both of them were unconscious. "Let's put them in my study until they wake up."

Alice came over and picked up Amber, "I'll wash her off first.."

Carlisle looked at her, frowning. "Can you handle it?"

Alice nodded, holding her breath. "I'm not going to hurt her. Haven will go with me." She turned, Haven walking with her to Alice's bathroom.

Carlisle saw Emmett and Rosalie taking Jasper to his study, turning to his mate. "A demon.. I've heard rumors but I never thought they were real."

Esme sighed softly, "But somehow her aunts managed to send one after her and Haven.. Someday they're going to pay for what they've done to our children."

Carlisle noticed the harsh glint in her eyes, hugging her close. He then changed the subject, not wanting his mate to stay so angry. "Do you think they'll make it through this?"

Esme leaned into his side, frowning softly. "I believe so. It will be hard for them. Amber will be scarred for eternity. I don't believe she'll blame him for it but Jasper will blame himself. He wasn't in control and we know that, but his body hurt his mate.. He's going to be in pain for a long time.. He might try to push her away."

Carlisle's lips turned up at the corners. "I don't think Amber will let him. She's too scared of losing him again."

Esme smiled softly, kissing his cheek. "I don't think so either. They'll just have to work through this together."


	30. Chapter 30

_I know the last chapter upset a lot of people, so here's some fluff for you guys. It's really sweet._

* * *

 **I See You See:** I'm sorry! But their lives won't be easy for a long time. She's a potential supreme witch, and he's the Major. I can't wait for their arc either, though it will be a while.

 **BlueRose921:** I know, I hated hurting them but I loved the plot idea too much. I think this chapter will make up for it though!

 **Adby1:** You're welcome? lol. Thank you very much!

 **Gizmo60:** Thank you so much! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

 **GossamerMouse101:** I'm glad people picked up the clues before last chapter!

* * *

Jasper opened his eyes, frowning. He hadn't been unconscious or asleep since before he was turned. It was a weird feeling. He sat up and looked over, seeing Amber laying on a bed down from his. "Amber?" She didn't respond and he could hear her soft breathing. She was still asleep.

Jasper stared down at his hands, remembering what happened. When he held the bracelet he felt another presence in his mind, battling for control. He fought with it before it completely took over. It was like looking through a window but he was unable to control his own body. He had to watch as he tore open his mates neck, scarring her for eternity. He made a deep whining noise as he covered his face. He almost killed her. He should have been able to fight off that demon. He didn't and because of that Amber was hurt. She went through hell and had to save him after that.

He heard someone walking towards him and saw that it was Carlisle, he was holding a large glass of blood, bear's blood. "Carlisle.."

Carlisle sat beside him on the bed, handing him the glass. "You need to drink this. That possession really weakened you."

Jasper stared at the blood and then back at Carlisle. "Are my eyes.. Did I?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Still yellow. The demon didn't drink Amber's blood, just tore into her neck and dripped venom into the wounds.."

Jasper closed his eyes, feeling only slightly better. He downed the animal blood, setting the cup to the side. "That's good.."

Carlisle gently rubbed his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Jasper. Haven said that demon was one of the strongest there were, it was able to have a physical form. Anyone would have lost control to it. Amber managed to destroy it though, before she passed out."

Jasper looked over at Amber, watching her chest rise and fall. "She's okay?"

Carlisle nodded. "She's fine. She will probably need more time to recuperate from the magic loss. Her body already fought off the venom. She's just resting now."

Jasper frowned, too afraid to get up and looked at the other side of her neck. "How are we supposed to handle this? I almost killed my mate, Carlisle. I scarred her for eternity.. She saw her mate viciously attack her, almost killing her."

Carlisle rubbed his back, sighing softly. "You're going to get through this, together. You both love each other more than anything I've ever seen. You're like two halves of a whole. You belong together. She'll forgive you because it wasn't your fault. Eventually you'll forgive yourself for something you couldn't control."

Jasper sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall. "Even when every time she looks in a mirror she has to be reminded of what happened? She'll see the scars I caused."

"You didn't cause them. The demon did." He paused before smiling at him. "Come on." He pulled him with him, standing over Amber's bed.

Jasper looked down at her, seeing the scars on her neck. The skin was now healed leaving pink tear marks on her neck. They were faintly indented in her skin from the tissue being gouged out. The scars were from her collar bone and up towards her jaw. She was lucky Haven was able to heal her before she bled out.

Carlisle motioned to her. "Do you think she's ugly now, Jasper?"

Jasper looked at him in shock. "No. Of course not. She's always going to be beautiful to me, no matter what. I love her more than I could ever express with words. She's my soulmate, Carlisle. Nothing can ever change how I feel about her."

Carlisle smirked at him. "Exactly. She feels the same way." He patted his shoulder and walked away, "She should wake up sometime today. Call for me if you need me."

Jasper sighed and sat down, gently stroking Amber's hair. Carlisle really helped.. If he hadn't Jasper would probably have had a breakdown. Now he had to wait to see how Amber reacted to everything. He leaned forward and gently kissed her scars. "I love you so much, Amber.. I'm so sorry."

{X}

Amber woke up to the feeling of someone playing with her hair. She sighed softly and opened her eyes. Jasper was sitting on the bed but now he was looking away from her, his hands in his lap. "Jasper.."

Jasper looked at her eyes, not moving down from them. "How are you feeling?"

Amber sat up and reached forward, holding Jasper's hand tightly. "Did that demon hurt you?"

Jasper frowned as he reached forward, cupping her face in his hand. "No, I'm fine. Did I hurt you?"

Amber smiled, tears falling down her cheeks. "Who cares? You didn't hurt me, Jasper. That thing did."

Jasper leaned forward, kissing her tears away. "I care, darlin'. I never want ed to hurt you!"

Amber placed her hand over his, smiling through her tears. "I don't care if I was hurt because I was saving you, Jasper. I'm immortal now but you were possessed by that bitch. You mattered more than some scars and wounds on my neck."

Jasper closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers. "You're not mad at me for letting it happen?"

Amber gently caressed his cheek, smiling softly. "Jasper, I know you must have fought as hard as you could but nothing would have stopped her. It's not your fault, love."

Jasper took a deep, unnecessary, breathe and let it out. "I was so worried you would hate me.."

Amber wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I could never hate you, Jasper.."

Jasper hugged her back, gently kissing her scars, nuzzling her neck. "I love you, darlin'."

Amber smiled, closing her eyes as she relaxed into his embrace. "I love you too." Amber pulled back as her stomach growled and sighed softly, shaking her head. "My stomach likes to ruin moments."

Jasper laughed and picked her up, carrying her to the kitchen. "It's alright. We have eternity together."

Amber smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "That we do."

Jasper walked into the kitchen, already seeing Esme standing with a plate in her hands. It had a bowl of chili and a peanut butter sandwich on it. "Here you are, dear."

Amber smiled as Jasper sat down with her in his lap, shaking her head. "Thank you, Esme.." She turned and kissed Jasper's cheek. "I can sit on my own, thank you."

Jasper wrapped one arm around her waist, the other crushing her crackers in her chili. "I know. But I still need to hold you to make sure you're okay."

Amber relented because of his expression. "Alright.." She happily began eating, thanking Esme as she handed her a glass of milk as well. "You don't need to spoil me though."

Jasper and Esme both answered together. "We want too."

{X}

Amber was sitting on the couch, watching Jason X with her father. Amber looked over at Charlie during a slow part and saw he was grinning at her again. "What?"

Charlie shrugged, shoving more popcorn in his mouth and looking back at the movie. "Nothing."

Amber narrowed her eyes at him. "You know something."

Charlie shook his head, keeping his eyes glued to the TV. "Nope."

"Dad."

"Watch the movie, kiddo."

Amber sighed, crossing her arms and going back to watching her favorite serial killer. "Fine." Not even three minutes later the doorbell rang, someone walking inside. Amber looked up and saw Alice grinning at her in the doorway. "Alice?"

Charlie looked back and smiled at her. "Hey, Alice."

Alice smiled and dragged Amber up. "I'm stealing your daughter away, Charlie."

Charlie laughed and turned back to the movie, eating more popcorn. "Alright. Have fun."

Amber pouted as she was dragged into her own room. "I like that movie."

Alice rolled her eyes, "You have forever to watch it." She handed her a pile of clothes and turned around. "Change into this."

Amber sighed, not wanting to have another argument with Alice. She always won. She stripped down before changing. The top was a dark green color with a cutout stripe across the mid shoulder and chest. There was a black camisole with it. She had on tight, dark jeans paired with some brown ankle boots. Alice had also gave her a brown necklace to wear with it. "This is really cute.. Why?"

Alice turned around and smiled. "We're going to lunch together!" She pushed her on the bed, quickly doing her makeup and hair. She used some light brown eye shadow and some tinted chapstick. She pulled her hair back into a fishtail braid, leaving some strands to curl around her face. "And you're done."

Amber looked in the mirror and smiled softly. "Your skills still surprise me. That took like two minutes."

Alice smiled happily. "I surprise myself some days, come on!"

Amber sighed as she grabbed her crossbody, walking outside to the Cullen's Jeep. "So, You made me dress up for lunch?"

Alice grinned and nodded, "Yes! We need some more sister time!"

Amber got in the passenger seat, smiling softly at her. "Okay. That sounds like fun."

Alice smiled and took a quick picture of her with her camera. "Smile!"

Amber smiled for the picture before laughing softly. "What's that for?"

Alice shrugged, her grin not falling from her lips. "You just look cute."

Amber rolled her eyes, laughing softly. "If you say so." She saw Alice turn down a dirt path and tilted his head. "Alice?"

Alice didn't say anything and continued driving.

Amber looked around them at the deep woods they were traveling through. "Alice, we're not going to lunch are we?"

Alice huffed, "Of course we are. I just wanted to spend time with just you."

Amber looked over at her when she stopped the car. "Ah. Okay." Amber got out and walked with Alice down the trail. "Why didn't you bring Haven with you?"

Alice smiled at her. "Haven isn't feeling that well right now. Monthly issues, you know?"

Amber nodded, feeling her pain. "Ah."

Alice grinned at her, "Which reminds me! I forgot to bring the food. I'll be right back! I already set up the picnic, just keep walking ahead."

Amber sighed and shook her head, walking down the trail. Amber paused as she saw a path of wildflowers laid on a little side path. Amber turned and walked up the small hill. At the top she saw a large, white comforter laying on the ground. There were some fluffy, white pillows on it as well. There was a picnic basket already laying there. There was a stereo playing soft country music for ambiance. Then Jasper walked out from behind some bushes. He was wearing a dark green, plaid shirt. Over that was a black vest paired with dark, tight jeans. He was wearing some cowboy boots that went over his pants with a matching hat. He looked hot as hell.

"Jasper?"

Jasper smiled at her, walking over to her. "Ma'am."

Amber blushed slightly and leaned up, kissing him. "What's going on?"

Jasper smiled and gently caressed her cheek. "Well, we're on a date. And you look absolutely gorgeous, darlin'."

Amber smiled and tilted his hat down as she kissed him again. "And you're so sexy I just want to tackle you and rip your clothes off." She smirked and kissed him again. "Maybe the hat can stay."

Jasper chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her lovingly. "I knew it would drive you crazy."

Amber laughed and sat down on the blanket with him. "Of course! You know how your old portrait gets me." She reached over and stole his hat, placing it on her head. "You're too gorgeous, Jasper. It's rather unfair. It's hard to focus on anything else."

Jasper smirked and reached behind him, snapping a picture of her in his hat. "I feel the same way about you, especially in those boots and hat."

Amber winked at him, posing for him. "Oh well, if you feel that way."

Jasper laughed softly and kissed her hand, letting her keep his hat on. "I do." He reached back and opened the picnic basket, handing her the plate inside. It was three cheeseburger sliders and some Cajun fries, her favorite kind. "Though you should eat first."

Amber grinned and happily ate some fries, groaning happily. "This is my favorite food of all time."

Jasper chuckled and shook his head as he watched her. "Everyone knows."

Amber stuck out her tongue before eating one of the sliders. "Shush."

Jasper smiled and kissed her cheek before waiting on her to finish. When she did he placed the plate and cup back in the basket, moving it to the side.

Amber smiled and moved to sit between his legs, leaning back against his chest. "This is really sweet Jasper." She looked up at him as she held his hand. "You didn't have too, though. I'm happy just being with you even if its just in one of our rooms."

Jasper gently kissed her hand, rubbing it with his thumb afterwards. "I wanted too. Especially with how stressed we've both been lately." He bent down and kissed her on the lips softly. "I have a present for you."

Amber hummed softly as she was handed a wrapped gift. She gently removed the burlap bow, laying it to the side. The cloth was then laid to the side, revealing a leather scrapbook. On the top was carved: Amber & Jasper. 2000 -. "You made this?"

"With some help."

Amber opened the book and saw the first page was of their first day of freshman year. It had a picture of the three of them in first period. Then a picture of Jasper and Amber in study hall. There were a few more that were spaced out through the year. "Oh my gosh.."

The next page was of summer vacation. It had a photo of Amber on a horse, one Amber gave Jasper. Then it had a picture of her in the hospital. One of Jasper handing her flowers in the hospital. One of Jasper handing Amber flowers at their hotel. "Who took all these pictures?"

Jasper laughed and gently nuzzled her neck, kissing her scars softly. "A lot of different people. Emmett, Alice, Bella."

Amber smiled, turning to the next page. It had a picture of Amber and Jasper on her hammock, reading together. Next to them were pictures of them on their fist date at the animal shelter, even some of them at the picnic afterwards. "Was Alice stalking us?"

Jasper smiled and flipped the page for her. "She really wanted pictures of us together."

Amber laughed at the next page. It was pictures of the hike she and Emmett had together, the day she found out about their secret. Emmett had taken a goofy picture of themselves and another of Amber standing on a rock. Her hands on her hips. "That feels like forever ago.." The next few pages were of Sophomore year and their Tennessee vacation. Then it was Junior year. It didn't have that many pictures as it was a hectic year. Though there were two pages full of pictures from the baseball game. Then the next two were of them at prom. Senior year, graduation, Jasper's training sessions and finally Bella's wedding filled the last of the pages. Amber went to close it when Jasper stopped her. "What is it?"

"There's one more page."

Amber turned the page and saw it was an empty photo frame and it had Engaged written in beautiful font under the empty frame. The next page has a picture of a ring box and the words marry me. Amber sat the book down as Jasper stood up with her. "Jasper?"

Jasper smiled and got down on one knee, pulling out a black ring box. "Amber, I've been waiting for you for centuries and every second with you has been worth it, darlin'. You're my soul mate, my other half, the rest of my heart. I love you more than words could ever express, love. I can't imagine waiting any longer though. So Amber Swan, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Amber felt tears well up in her eyes as she nodded, to afraid to speak. She nodded quickly and hugged him tightly.

Jasper grinned and picked her up, spinning her. "I love you so much!"

Amber laughed, wiping at her eyes. "I love you too."

Jasper smiled and held her, kissing her passionately. "Mrs. Whitlock."

Amber smiled as Jasper slid the ring on her finger, not having time before he hugged her. "It's so beautiful.. I love it." It was a white gold ring with vines and flower buds twisting around the band. The diamond in the center was surrounded by smaller ones in a flower design. It was gorgeous. "It's perfect, Jasper."

Jasper smiled and kissed her forehead. "I've had this ring since we got back from Volterra, darlin'."

Amber laughed softly and hugged him tightly, nuzzling him. "It's not like I would have said no, Jasper."

"I know, I just wanted it to be perfect."

Amber jumped as Alice burst out of the trees, running right up to them. "That was so cute! I got tons of photos!"

Amber laughed softly. "So that's where you went to."

Alice grinned and hugged them both. "So cute. I swear."

Jasper smiled and kissed the top of Amber's head. "It was rather cute."

Amber smiled and leaned into him happily. "Mhmm."

Alice smiled and kissed Amber's cheek before rushing off to the Jeep. "I'm going to look up ideas for engagement photos! I'm so excited!"

Amber smiled before laughing as she was tugged down to the blanket with Jasper. "Oh hello, fiance of mine."

Jasper smiled and tilted her head up, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "Hello, fiancee of mine." He leaned down and kissed her, playfully biting at her lip.

Amber bit at his lip in retaliation, smirking as Jasper growled lowly. "Easy, Major."

Jasper chuckled and kissed from her mouth to her neck, sucking softly. "No one's around for miles."

Amber shuddered underneath him, gasping softly. "Jasper.."

Jasper moved down lower and nipped at her collar bone, gently rubbing her lower stomach. "Amber.."

Amber smiled as she watched him, "Okay."

Jasper smirked and pulled her shirt off. He looked down at her body and groaned softly. "You're just so beautiful, it drives me crazy every time I look at you." He bent down and kissed her hips, playfully biting at the soft skin there.

Amber blushed as she watched her fiancee kissing up her body. "You don't think you drive me just as crazy? Jesus, Jasper. You're so sexy I don't know how to handle it sometimes. Like right now." She placed the forgotten hat back on his head, smirking. "I'd totally make love to you when you have just a hat on."

Jasper chuckled and nipped at her breast. "Who am I to deny the lady her dream?"

Amber laughed softly as he unclasped her bra, throwing it to the side with her shirt. "Always the gentleman."

Jasper smirked and kissed her lovingly. "Always."

{X}

Amber walked inside the Cullen home, hand in hand with Jasper. As soon as she crossed into the threshold Esme was there pulling them into a hug. "Finally! I'm so happy for you both!"

Amber smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

Carlisle was there next and smiled, pulling them in a hug too. "Congratulations."

Esme ushered her to the living room, where the other four were waiting. Alice was looking through the photos on her camera, showing Rosalie.

Haven saw her first and grinned, running over and hugging her. "Oh my god! Congrats!"

Amber laughed and hugged her back until Haven suddenly hugged Jasper to death. "Thanks, Haven."

Emmett picked Amber up and swung her around, grinning. "Oh my god, I've been waiting forever for you to officially be my sister! I'm so excited for you two!"

Amber laughed as she was sat down, "Thanks Emmett." She was pulled into a hug by Rosalie as she looked at the ring. "It's so beautiful. Congratulations you two."

Jasper smiled and pulled his mate in a hug, kissing her cheek. "Everyone's been waiting a while for this."

Amber laughed softly, watching as everyone looked at her ring excitedly. "I can see that." She looked up at him and winked. "I have been too."

{X}

Amber walked inside her house and sat her keys down, trying to be quiet. She didn't know if her dad was asleep or not.

"Amber?"

Well that answered that. She walked inside the living room and saw Charlie watching the news channel. He was in his pajamas, probably ready for bed. "Hey dad."

Charlie smirked at her. "I want to see the ring."

Amber gasped as she walked over, sitting beside him. "You knew! That's why you acted so weird."

Charlie laughed softly and held her hand, looking at the ring. "Wow. This is beautiful, Amber."

Amber smiled and leaned over, kissing his cheek. "How did you know?"

Charlie smiled as he watched her. "Well first Jasper came by earlier this week asking for my blessing. I of course gave it in a second. Then Alice dropped by yesterday with Jasper to tell me about the plan."

Amber smiled, feeling her eyes tear up as she hugged her father. "I'm so happy."

Charlie smiled and hugged her back, kissing her head. "I can tell."

{X}

Amber sat on the hood of the Jeep, watching Alice, Rosalie and Esme looking at all the items they brought for the photo shoot. Alice had decided she wanted them to have a ton of engagement photos for a new scrapbook since the last one was so adorable. And to send out notices to everyone.

So the next day Alice had kidnapped Amber and did her makeup. She had the normal earth tone makeup Alice loved on Amber, loosely curling Amber's hair. She put a thin black plaid headband in her hair to keep her bangs back. Alice had put Amber in a black and white plaid shirt, tight jeans and black boots. Jasper was forced into wearing a form fitting, black, button up shirt. He also had on tight jeans but had on black cowboy boots. He had his black cowboy hat on as well.

Emmett and Carlisle were standing off to the side, talking quietly. Jasper was sitting beside Amber on the hood, Haven beside Amber.

Amber sighed as she swung her legs slightly, watching as Alice checked her camera to make sure it was working. "I think this might be a bit... much?"

Haven sighed as she leaned back against the windshield. "Imagine what my wedding will be like."

Amber and Jasper chuckled at the poor witch. "I'm so sorry." "My apologies, ma'am."

"Okay! Amber you're up!"

Amber sighed and turned to Jasper, placing her hand over her heat. "If I don't make it, just know I love you."

Jasper laughed loudly and gently pushed her forward. "Oh when will my fiancée return from war?" He even got in the pose everyone seemed to make jokes about.

Amber laughed loudly and followed Alice to a tree. She got in the poses the small vampires asked, letting her take the pictures. When she was done she sighed and walked over to Emmett, falling into his side dramatically.

Emmett laughed, watching as Jasper was put through the same torture. "Having fun, little bear?"

"Tons."

"Amber!"

Amber walked over to her fiancée, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Alice?"

Alice smiled at them, "Okay, Jasper, pick Amber up and kiss her. Amber when he picks you up, kick both of your legs back and up."

Jasper smiled and picked his fiancée up, kissing her softly. Amber picked her legs up, humming happily as she was able to look down at him from her position. Jasper sat her down when Alice lowered her camera, kissing the top of Amber's head. "You're so cute."

Amber rolled her eyes, smiling. Amber turned back to Alice as she took another picture. "I wasn't ready for that one!"

Alice shrugged, smirking. "It was cute. Next pose!"

Esme tossed Jasper a leather lasso, grinning. "You'll need this."

Jasper looked at the lasso and raised an eyebrow at Alice. "What for?"

Alice grinned and moved Amber back a little. "I want you to wrap the lasso around Amber, pulling her to you and kissing her."

Jasper smirked and snapped the lasso, it wrapping around Amber smoothly. He then flicked his wrist, pulling her into him. Amber just laughed and twirled as she followed the lasso. When he pulled all the way they were chest to chest, the lasso wrapped all the way around Amber. Jasper smiled and tilted her head up, softly kissing her. They maintained the kiss for a few seconds as Alice took the pictures.

Rosalie stepped up smiling, "You should take off your hat and kiss her but use it to hide your faces."

Alice cooed and nodded. "Definitely."

Amber rolled her eyes before smiling as Jasper did what they said. "They're pushy."

Jasper chuckled and kissed her again, nipping at her lip. "I don't care. I get to keep kissing you."

Amber laughed and bit down on his lip before pulling back. "I'm not complaining."

They continued taking more pictures before stopping the shoot. Jasper had picked her up bridal style, grinning down at her with Amber wearing his hat. They had Amber and Jasper sitting on a branch together, smiling at each other sweetly. They had them laying against a tree trunk, Amber in between his legs. Lastly they took a zoomed in picture of them holding hands, making sure Amber's ring was visible.

Safe to say, their wedding album was going to be adorable. Alice already knew that, though.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Guys! I uploaded the first chapter of the side series for Safe and Sound. It's called Barton Hollow. Bonus points if you realize the theme for the two stories. So if you guys have any ideas about things to put in the side series, just PM me or leave it in a review.**_

* * *

 **BlueRose921:** Finally they're getting married! I'm so excited and it was all so adorable.

 **Gossamermouse:** Right? It was so stinkin' cute.

 **I See You See:** My reaction while writing the scene, to be honest. Thank you! I'm glad you loved it!

 **ACompleteNerd:** Thank you! I promise you, Amber and Jasper are inseparable now.

 **Adby1:** The next chapter starts more plot so it's a nice little fluff break for you.

 **Gizmo60:** That makes me so happy! I'm glad. Sorry about the long wait!

* * *

Amber was going through the photos Alice printed off for her, all of her engagement photo shoot. She smiled as she picked up the one of Jasper kissing her while she was wrapped in his lasso. She wanted to use that for the announcements.

Rosalie picked up the photo, looking it over. "This one is really cute."

Amber smiled at her. "I'm glad you made me do it."

Rosalie smiled at her and began writing more names down for the invites. Rosalie had come over to the Swan's residence to get away from the house for a bit, and to talk about Amber's wedding. "So are you sure you want to invite the wolves…?"

Amber nodded as she looked down at her own list. "I know it will be rough on everyone, they don't have to come. I won't hold it against them." She sighed as she looked down at the Clearwater's name. "I grew up around them. I especially want Billy Black and the Clearwaters there, the rest of Sam's pack can come if they want. They fought by our side when we needed it."

Rosalie sighed and leaned back into the couch. "I can see that. We'll be outside so that will help..."

Amber laughed softly, patting her knee. "I'll grow a lot of flowers for their scent." Amber paused as he phone rang. She picked it up and saw it was Edward. No one had heard anything from the couple since they left. She answered immediately. "Hello?"

"Sis, it's Bella. You need to help me, please."

Amber frowned at how distressed Bella seemed. "I'll always help you. What's up?"

"I'm pregnant... Edward wants to kill the baby."

Amber froze and looked into Rosalie's eyes, seeing the pure anger that mirrored her own. "Are you coming back?"

"We're leaving right now... Will you pick me up, please?"

"I'll be there." Amber grabbed her keys and ran to her Jeep with Rosalie, both using human speed. Amber then began tearing out of town and to the airport Bella would be arriving from. She ignored the call she got from Jasper, ignoring everyone else. Her sister needed her.

{X}

Amber parked her car, waiting impatiently on the private jet to land. Finally the plane began to land, Amber shifting anxiously. "Come on..."

Rosalie looked over at her, noticing how tense she was. "We're both pissed, but you can't reveal yourself either, Amber."

Amber breathed in deeply, forgetting about keeping her powers in check. "Thank you." She saw Bella quickly walking down the stairs, rushing to meet her. "Bella!" She wrapped an arm around her waist, frowning at her. "Feeling okay?"

Edward glared at her, looking like he was going to be sick. "We need to get rid of that thing and then she will be."

Bella flinched when he said that, causing Rosalie and Amber to turn to him. Rosalie pushed him back a little, keeping between the two groups. "She doesn't seem to agree!"

Amber glared hard at Edward, debating on if she should hurt him or not. She instead let go of her anger, only for the moment, instead she focused on her sister. Amber picked Bella up, carrying her to her Jeep. "Let's go home."

Bella looked up at her as she was placed in the back. "Amber... You're not going to let him hurt us, are you?"

Amber felt her heart break in her chest, flashes of her demon induced nightmare coming back to her. "Never." She moved some of Bella's hair behind her ear, smiling softly at her sister. "I promise."

Rosalie got in the car, looking back at her new sister. "Me too. No one will touch you or the baby."

Amber nodded sternly, getting in and leaving Edward staring after them. "Hell hath no fury like a scorned witch."

{X}

Amber sat Bella down on the couch, frowning softly. She was already asleep, but seemed to not be relaxed. Her expression was pinched in, frowning softly in her sleep. Amber watched as Rosalie placed a blanket over Bella, smoothing it around her.

"Amber. What's going on?"

Amber looked over to see Jasper walk over to her quickly. He tilted her head up, frowning softly down at her. "What's wrong?" He could feel how troubled she was. "Darlin'?"

Amber hugged him tightly, hiding her face in his shoulder. "Bella brought up that nightmare by accident..."

Jasper picked her up gently, letting her cling to him. "Bella's sleeping for now, so let's go outside." He carried her to their favorite tree, easily jumping up to a high branch and sitting down. He looked down at his fiancée, gently rubbing her back. "What happened?"

Amber curled up against him, playing with the sleeve of his flannel. "Bella called me saying she's pregnant... And Edward wants to kill it. She sounded so scared..." She looked up at him, frowning. "When I got her in the car she said to me: 'You're not going to let him hurt us, are you?'" Amber held onto his arm, frowning deeply. "It just brought back that nightmare... With Bella's blood on my hands and Edward having killed her."

Jasper pulled her even closer, feeling his unbeating heart break even more for her. "Bella's okay and so are you, darlin'."

Amber looked away from him, hugging him tightly. "We almost weren't... And we don't know if Bella is going to be okay or not. Vampires aren't supposed to be able to have children."

Jasper looked down at her, catching sight of the scars he caused on her neck. He frowned even more, feeling the hate building up inside of him again. Hatred for himself. He knew logically that it wasn't his fault. But his own body hurt his mate. He wondered if it was similar to how Edward felt. Somehow they both managed to hurt their mates...

Amber looked up at Jasper, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Stop it."

Jasper managed to smile slightly. "I'm sorry... I just can't help it sometimes."

Amber smiled tightly back up at him. "And that nightmare still pops up sometimes, even the ones with my parents on the road again..."

Jasper sighed as he kissed the top of her head. "We're both just a mess."

Amber laughed softly, trying to cheer them up. "But a hot mess."

Jasper chuckled softly, kissing her softly. "A very hot mess."

{X}

In two weeks Bella had gone from a slight bump on her stomach to looking like she was seven months pregnant. She could hardly keep any food down. She lost all of her body fat, looking more like a skeleton now. No matter how many spells Amber or Haven tried, nothing seemed to help. The vampires hadn't hunted in two weeks because they were worried for Bella's health. Amber had managed to hunt down a few deer for them but it wasn't the same.

Then Charlie... Amber had to tell Charlie that Bella was staying where she was as she was really sick, they would travel again when she felt better. Amber felt awful about having to lie to her father but he wouldn't understand if he saw Bella now. How could they even attempt to explain it without revealing their secrets?

In the two weeks since Bella arrived no one even had time to think about Amber's engagement, though Bella was happy about the new development.

Amber wasn't happy about anything. Bella was in pain, the others were in pain for Bella and from thirst. Amber was in pain from everyone around her hurting, with nothing she could do to help.

Jasper looked up from sitting beside her on the loveseat opposite Bella. "Jacob's outside."

Amber ignored the arguing going on around her as she saw Bella smile. That smile was so rare so far, Bella had become so sullen in the past two weeks. She loved her unborn child, but Edward hated it and that bothered her. Amber stood up and walked to the door, opening it just as Jacob was about to knock. "Before you attack anyone there's someone who wants to talk to you, please."

Jacob frowned at her. "Edward?"

"Jacob? Come in, please?"

Amber smiled tightly at him, giving him a push towards the room. "Come on."

Amber walked back in and saw all the Cullens standing up, staring at Jacob. Rosalie was standing directly in front of Bella, blocking her from view. Amber patted Jacob's shoulder and walked over to her fiancé, standing beside him. Jasper held her hand tightly, pulling her into his side. Amber saw Bella begin to turn a light shade of green and handed Rosalie the basin.

Bella apologized to Jacob after she finished, Esme taking the basin away to clean. "Sorry you had to see that." Her voice sounded like she hadn't drank water in four days.

Rosalie held out a hand, blocking Jacob from getting closer to Bella, glaring at him. "Back up."

Bella frowned softly, "It's alright, Rose." Rosalie moved out of the way, though reluctantly.

Jacob sat down on the chair in front of her. "What's wrong?"

Bella turned to Amber and sighed softly. "Help me up?"

Amber moved around Jasper and Rose, easily helping her sister up. She rubbed her back as she did, mumbling a pain reduction spell. She could at least make it comfortable to Bella. When Bella stood up the blanket was left on the couch, revealing her very pregnant stomach. Jacob looked like he was going to be sick, following Edward outside so he could talk to him. Amber helped Bella lay back down, wrapping the blanket back around her. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

Bella looked up at her, sighing softly. "I'm alright, Amber.."

Amber frowned softly and sat back down on the loveseat, looking out the windows. She registered the fact that Jasper sat beside her, holding her hand in his. She sighed and squeezed his hand back, moving so she was laying against his side.

"We're going to let Jacob and Bella talk, alone."

Amber looked up at Edward, not realizing they were back. Amber had really been out of it since Bella arrived. She looked over at Bella. She looked happy at the thought, not scared in the slightest. Amber sighed and turned to Jasper, holding his hand tightly. "Let's go." Jasper nodded and walked with her upstairs. Amber fell on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "He's not going to be able to change her mind. Edward should realize stubborn runs in the Swan family."

Jasper managed a small smile, kissing her cheek as he laid beside her. "I know, darlin'."

Amber curled up to him, keeping a grip on his shirt. "I love you."

Jasper held her close, stroking her hair. "I love you too... And I'm worried about you. You haven't been this quiet since you came back.. What's going on in your head, darlin'?"

Amber looked up at him, sighing softly. "I'm just worried. And mad, at myself. I'm mad that I can't help my sister and that I might lose her." Amber didn't worry about the others hearing, the privacy spell candle staying lit all the time now. Amber closed her eyes, a tear slipping past. "I can't lose her Jasper. I still might even lose my nephew too."

Jasper hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead. "She's going to make it. We'll figure out something."

Amber took a deep breath, feeling Jasper's powers calming her down. "Are you sure you don't want me to go out and grab an animal for you? Haven has been begging Alice to let her."

Jasper sighed and nuzzled her softly. "I'll be okay, darlin'. Don't worry about me."

Amber looked up at him. "That's like asking me not to love you."

Jasper smiled and kissed her forehead. "Alright. I'll stop asking."

Amber smiled and kissed him softly. "Good."

{X}

Amber sat up quickly when Emmett banged on their door. "Amber, Jasper. We got some problems."

Amber and Jasper rushed to the balcony out back with Emmett. Edward was already waiting on them. They lined up and looked out at the forest line as the two wolves appeared. Amber frowned at Seth and wanted to run over to him. "Seth.." She saw the wolf whine and lower his head at her voice.

Jacob and Edward stared at each other intently for a few seconds. Then Edward launched over the balcony, growling. "They want to kill Bella?" Jasper and Emmett followed, rushing to attack the wolves.

Amber ran around them and stood in front of Seth, growling back at her mate and friends. "Don't you dare touch a single piece of fur on his hide. Seth would never hurt Bella!"

Jasper stood up immediately when he saw his mate in attack position against him. "Darlin', please."

Amber shook her head, placing both hands on the wolves. "They aren't with Sam. They left the pack." She looked down and knew she was right from the look in their eyes.

Edward nodded. "It's not them, it's the rest of the pack."

Emmett turned to Edward, growling. "What's their problem?"

Jasper frowned and walked over to his mate, gently holding her hand. "Alright. I'm sorry." He looked down at the other two. "I'm sorry."

Amber sighed as Seth nudged his head against her side. "It's alright. We're all very protective and crazy right now."

Edward turned to them. "Their problem is the same as mine, only they have their own plan to handle it. We need the others. Call Carlisle! He and Esme need to get back here now."

Jacob whined uneasily, looking at Seth.

Edward answered for him. "They're not far from here." He paused at the wolves talked. "Will you be in danger Seth?"

Amber tensed up and looked down at her friend. "Seth."

Edward looked at her. "He wants to do a perimeter run."

Amber sighed as Seth brushed up against her side before running off. "He probably said to trust him right?" She groaned at Edward's nod. She walked back over to Jasper's side. "I probably smell like dog, I'm sorry."

Jasper managed a tight smile. "It's not as bad when it's you. I can still smell your normal scent."

Amber smiled softly before looking back at the others. Alice and Haven both appeared outside, standing next to Jasper.

Alice looked over at Jacob, frowning softly as she held her mate's hand. "Would you change forms?"

Edward turned to her. "He has to stay linked to Seth."

Alice stared at Edward. "Well would you explain what's going on then?"

"The pack thinks Bella's become a problem. They foresee potential danger from the.. from what she's carrying. They feel it's their duty to remove that danger. Jacob and Seth disbanded from the pack to warn us. The rest are planning to attack tonight."

Amber started shaking, pacing back and forth in front of Jasper. "How the hell am I supposed to hurt them? I grew up with them. What the fuck." She turned to Jacob and narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to set up a barrier spell around this house. They won't get passed."

"Darlin', you just got over killing that demon.."

"Amber, sweetie, don't you think that's a little dangerous?"

Amber turned to Haven, ignoring Jasper and Alice trying to calm her down. "I need a shit load of salt."

Haven frowned at her, "Amber, that's going to drain your magic and like Jasper said, you just finished recovering."

Amber closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "They're threatening to attack my sister, my niece, my mate and my family." She opened her eyes and saw Haven step back because of her intense gaze. "They won't make it past me."

Haven looked at the others before running inside, getting the huge bag of salt they kept for spells. "Alright."

Jasper stepped in front of her, "Darlin'. Are you sure you can handle this?"

Amber nodded, looking into his eyes for once. "Yes. They've pissed me off now." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, smiling softly. "I'm not letting them hurt anyone, especially before I become Mrs. Whitlock-Hale."

Jasper chuckled and kissed her softly. "Alright." He turned as Haven ran back outside. "I'm staying with you while you do this. The others are going back inside."

Amber nodded and let Jasper pour the salt around the house as she followed, whispering in Latin for the sacred ground protection spell. She could control who was let inside and out. It was draining her right now but she would regain her energy after a couple of hours. Once she was done she saw Jasper looking up at the room Bella was in. "What is it?"

"Bella's feeling worse. Haven is doing a pain reduction spell right now."

Amber sighed and hugged Jasper tightly, laying her head on his shoulder. "She's resting right?"

"Yes. You should be too. Let's get you something to eat."

Amber laughed as Jasper picked her up, carrying her inside. "I can walk."

Jasper smiled softly, carrying her to the kitchen. "I know."

{X}

Amber sat beside Bella on her bed, gently stroking her hair as she read her favorite edition of Poe's works out loud. Rosalie was sitting beside Amber, watching Bella quietly. Edward was on the other side, gently holding Bella's hand. Amber was just finishing the Raven when Edward spoke up.

"I'll be right back, Bella. I want to speak with Carlisle for a moment." He turned to the Hale twin. "Actually, Rosalie, would you mind accompanying me?" He sounded a little bit hopeful for once.

Bella frowned as she turned to her husband. "What is it, Edward?"

Edward caressed her cheek. "Nothing you need to worry about, love. It will just take a second." He turned to his sister. "Please, Rose?" He turned to Amber. "Will you stay here with Bella?"

Amber nodded softly, going back to reading out loud. It seemed to help calm down her nephew and it made her happy to help Bella relax. "And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, _still_ is sitting on the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door; And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor shall be lifted—nevermore!"

Bella smiled softly at her, "You really do love Poe..."

Amber smiled and kissed her forehead. "I can't help it. My mom used to read it to me as a child. I've loved him ever since. I used to want to get a tattoo of his work on my ribs."

Bella smiled until she saw Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie and Jacob walk into the room. "What's going on?"

Carlisle spoke up as he walked closer to Bella. "Jacob had an idea that might help you." He sighed softly, "It won't be pleasant but..."

Rosalie interrupted, looking eager. "But it will help the baby. We've thought of a better way to feed him. Maybe."

Bella let out a weak chuckle. "Not pleasant? Gosh that'll be such a change." She eyed the tube in her arm and coughed. Amber snorted while Rosalie laughed softly.

Edward gently took Bella's hand, looking serious. "Bella, love, we're going to ask you to do something monstrous. Repulsive."

Bella frowned softly, "How bad?"

Carlisle answered for her. "We think the fetus might have an appetite closer to ours than to yours. We think it's thirsty."

Bella realized what they meant. "Oh..."

"Your condition, both of your conditions, are deteriorating rapidly. We don't have time to waste, to come up with more palatable ways to do this. The fastest way to test the theory..."

Bella whispered softly. "I've got to drink it... I can do that. Practice for the future right?" She managed a faint grin as she looked at Edward. She looked around, "So who's going to catch me a grizzly bear?"

Carlisle and Edward exchanged quick glances, Rosalie stopped tapping.

Amber sighed softly and looked at Bella. "You need human blood."

Bella eyes widened as she realized. "Who?" She then looked at Jacob, afraid it was to be him.

Jacob shook his head, "I'm not here as a donor, Bells.' Sides it's human blood that thing's after and I don't think mine applies."

Rosalie interrupted. "We have blood on hand, for you and Amber, just in case. Don't worry, it's going to be fine. I have a good feeling about this, Bella. I think the baby will be so much better."

Bella sighed, "I'm starving, so I'll bet he is too." She smiled up at them, "Let's go for it. My first vampire act."

Amber looked up at them and stood up, laying her book down. "Don't use a blood bag. Use my blood. I have O negative. It won't hurt her. Besides I have healing and purification properties in my blood. It could work better than normal human blood. I'm still human, just with some added power."

Bella looked over at her, in shock. "Amber?"

Amber looked at Carlisle. "Do you have the stuff you need?"

Carlisle nodded slowly. "Yes. Are you sure?"

Jasper appeared next to her in a second, frowning softly. "You're already under stress from the protection spell."

Amber held his hand, following Carlisle to his study. "I've already recuperated from that. No one's messed with it so far so I'm fine."

Jasper sighed as Amber laid back on the examination bed, Carlisle getting all the needles and bags ready. "Have you donated blood before?"

Amber nodded, turning to Jasper instead of Carlisle who was on her other side. "Yes. A couple of times in high school. You missed those days."

Jasper gently held her hand, rubbing it with his other hand. "I'm sorry, darlin'. I imagine you felt bad those days."

Amber nodded, relaxing through the pain of Carlisle inserting a needle into her vein. "Yeah.. Those were the days I went home and went to bed, or ate pizza."

Jasper smiled and gently handed her a sports drink, holding it for her to drink before setting it down. He ignored the tube that was slowly draining Amber's blood into a bag in the floor. "Feeling okay?"

Amber sighed and nodded softly, rolling the ball Carlisle gave her in her hand. "Yeah."

Carlisle looked down at the bag, humming softly. "If this works we could alternate with your blood. You heal very quickly now, so you should replenish your blood supply very quickly."

Jasper looked up at him. "How often?"

Amber looked up at him, "I could do every other day. That way my blood sugar and iron don't bottom out."

Jasper looked at her and sighed softly, kissing her forehead. "If you can handle it and want to do it... I'm just worried for you darlin'."

Amber smiled at him, groaning softly as she began to get a little light headed. "Carlisle, we almost done?"

Carlisle nodded, gently removing the needle. "Jasper, hold this gauze down while keeping her arm raised."

Jasper moved over and did as he said, looking down at his mate. "Amber?"

Amber smiled up at him, the color slowly returning to her face. "I'm okay."

Carlisle fixed the two bags and put the supplies away. "Alright." He moved over to Amber and checked her over. "I'd drink the rest of the sports drink and eat something... Esme already has something waiting on you."

Amber sighed as Jasper gently wrapped an ace bandage around her arm to keep pressure on the wound, though it would heal soon. It was more of a comfort thing. "Thank you."

Jasper gently picked her up and carried her downstairs, chuckling at her protests. "I like having you in my arms."

Amber sighed before she spotted Esme waiting on her, holding a plate in her hand. Esme smiled and handed it over to Amber, "I hope you like it. I didn't want to make anything with too strong a smell because of Bella."

Amber smiled and took a bite, giving Esme a thumbs up. Esme and Jasper laughed softly as they walked into the living room. Amber watched as Edward handed Bella a white plastic cup to drink, supposedly full of her blood. Amber continued eating as she waited on Bella's reaction.

Bella sniffed at the straw, flinching and making a face.

Edward held out his hand to take the cup back, "Bella, sweetheart, we can find an easier way."

Rosalie suggested plugging her nose while glaring at Edward's outstretched hand.

Bella shook her head, "No... That's not it. It's just that... It smells good."

Amber raised her eyebrow before sighing as she downed her drink, already feeling better. "Well, thanks for the compliment."

Bella laughed softly before Rosalie gently leaned forward. "That's a good thing. It means we're on the right track. Give it a try."

Bella sighed and began drinking from the cup. After a few seconds she moaned softly. "It tastes good, too."

Emmett smirked and looked over at Amber. "Jasper thinks she tastes good, too."

Amber blushed and used her powers to shove Emmett down on the floor, gently. "Emmett!"

Jasper smirked and playfully nipped at Amber's ear. "It's true."

Edward groaned and looked away from them. "I don't need to know this information."

Bella looked disgusted but also highly amused as she kept drinking.

Emmett got up and laughed, "It's alright, little bear. We're all over being shy about that stuff."

Jacob groaned and shook his head. "Maybe you all are."

Carlisle smiled before looking at Bella, "How's your stomach? Do you feel nauseated?"

Bella shook her head, smiling. "No. I actually feel a lot better." She smiled at Rosalie. "That's a first, eh?"

Rosalie grinned at Amber and then back at Bella. "Excellent."

Carlisle watched Bella, "I think it's a bit early for celebration, Rose. She might not handle it well later."

Amber sighed and leaned into Jasper's chest, looking up at him. She smiled softly and leaned up, kissing him softly. "I'm fine. You can put me down now."

Jasper sighed and made a show about letting her down, smiling at the grin he made show on her face. "Alright."

Amber smiled and held his hand, turning when she heard Bella sucking in air, she finished the whole cup. "Great, Bella!"

Bella smiled, looking pleased. "I did it." Her voice was a lot better than it had been. "If I keep this down, Carlisle, will you take the needles out of me?" Her skin had a normal color back, her cheeks were pink. She was breathing easier and Carlisle even said her blood pressure and heart beat were stronger.

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "As soon as possible."

Rosalie smiled down at Bella, wiping her forehead. "Honestly, they aren't doing that much good where they are." She gently asked her sister. "Would you like more?"

Bella sighed as she looked down at the bed.

Edward glared at Rosalie before looking back at his wife. "You don't have to drink more right away."

Bella looked up. "I know... But I want to."

Amber walked over and gently held Bella's hand, "That's okay, Bella."

Rosalie nodded, stroking Bella's hair. "You don't need to be embarrassed. Your body has cravings. We understand that."

Carlisle gently took the cup, "I'll be right back." He turned and went to pour the second bag of Amber's blood into the cup. He came back interrupting Bella and Jacob's conversation.

Bella reached out and absentmindedly began drinking it down. She even sat up on her own, not even needing Rosalie to catch her. She quickly finished the second cup, making Amber scrunch up her nose.

Carlisle took the empty cup, "How do you feel now?"

Bella shrugged. "Not sick. Sort of hungry? Only, I'm not sure if I'm hungry or thirsty."

Rosalie smiled down at Bella. "Carlisle, just look at her. This is obviously what her body wants. She should drink more."

Carlisle shook his head. "She's still human, Rosalie. She needs food too. Let's give her a little while to see how this affects her. Then maybe we can try some food."

Esme smiled down at Bella. "Does anything sound good to you, dear?"

Bella replied immediately, "Eggs." She then smiled over at Edward, her smile brightening when he smiled back.

Amber sighed softly and leaned into Jasper's side, trying to hide a small yawn. Jasper smiled down at her, "You should get some rest, too." Jacob had been convinced to try and get some rest too, running outside. Amber sighed and rubbed her face. "What if something happens?"

Haven gently rubbed Amber's arm. "You need to keep up your energy to keep the spell strong, and to allow your body to fully heal from blood loss."

Amber sighed and looked over at Edward. "Make sure someone wakes me if anything happens."

Edward nodded softly, looking sincere and happy to see her. "Thank you, Amber. Really."

Amber smiled, shrugging. "What's some blood between sisters?" She laughed as Jasper picked her up again and waved at her family. Amber was sat down on her bed, Jasper going to the dresser to get her a nightgown. Amber sighed and stripped off her clothes and accepted the tossed gown. She slipped it on over her head, falling back on the soft bed. "You spoil me too much, Jasper."

Jasper smiled and softly kissed her head. "It makes me happy."

Amber sighed and curled up to him, gently holding his hand. She pulled his hand up and kissed his wrist and up his arm. "Everything you do makes me happy."

Jasper sighed as he watched her, holding her closer. Every time she kissed his scars it melted his heart, making him want to cry. She loved every part of him and it never ceased to amaze him. His scars scared others away, he hated them. Yet Amber loved them. She constantly joked about matching tattoos they had. She was absolutely amazing. Jasper paused his train of thought when he realized Amber was asleep. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead, holding her through the night.


	32. Chapter 32

_**I'm finally getting back in the groove of writing more for this story. I've just been editing my already completed chapters and uploading them once a week. I've gotten three chapters done so far this week, but I probably won't have time again until after finals are over! Sadly. I hate finals. Everyone else in college, I'm in pain with you.**_

* * *

 **Adby1:** I love them too! Haha. They are getting into more mature topics in their relationship now, so be on the lookout. Also, Amber is the best damn sister you could ask for honestly.

 **Gossamermouse101:** I didn't feel that I could easily fit Leah into the story! But she's going to again soon. This chapter and the next are just hectic plot wise.

* * *

Amber walked downstairs, freshly showered and changed. She woke up to the smell of cinnamon, someone had made breakfast. Amber walked to the kitchen and saw Jasper waiting on her, Esme still cooking. "Good morning."

Esme turned to her, smiling. "Good morning. I'm glad you were able to get some rest. Edward made cinnamon rolls. I made a bunch of omelets but Seth ate most of them. I'm making some Mexican ones for you right now. The toast is already ready."

Amber smiled and sat down, kissing Jasper's cheek. "Good morning."

Jasper smiled and slid a glass of orange juice over to her. "Morning, ma'am."

Amber smiled and sipped at the drink while she smeared some strawberry spread on her toast. "So, Seth's here?"

Jasper nodded, "He came in earlier looking for Jacob. Esme told him to help himself to breakfast. Which he's eaten a lot of."

Amber laughed softly and shoved a piece of toast in her mouth, eating happily. She looked up when Esme slid two omelets onto her plate. She smiled and wiped her mouth before talking. "Thank you, Esme."

Esme gently rubbed her shoulder. "You're welcome, dear. It gives me something to focus on. I'm going to fix something for Leah, what would you suggest?"

Amber hummed as she took a bite of the fluffy and spicy eggs. "Well the wolves have huge appetites and need a lot of energy. Ooh. Some sausage and cheese biscuits."

Esme grinned at her, getting the ingredients from the fridge. "Thank you, dear."

Amber smiled and finished her food before walking with Jasper to the living room. Bella was sitting up in the middle of the sofa with the IV gone. Rosalie was sitting at Bella's feet, her head against her knees. Edward was on her right, holding Bella's hand. Alice was on the floor too with Haven in between her legs, next to Rosalie. Seth was sitting next to Bella, one arm around her neck while he was eating with his other hand. Amber walked over and kissed the top of his head. "How are you doing, Seth?"

Seth grinned up at her. "I'm good. I came in to check on Jacob. He looked so peaceful so I let him rest. Then Esme asked me to stay for breakfast."

Amber smiled and gently rubbed his shoulder. "She loves taking care of people." She smiled at Bella before sitting on the loveseat with Jasper, laying her legs in his lap. "You look better, Bella."

Bella nodded, smiling down at Haven. "I broke a rib last night but I don't feel it now. Carlisle wrapped it up tightly. Haven used the pain reduction spell and healing spell. It's all fixed."

Amber smiled and curled up to her mate. "That's good. I'm glad." Jasper gently held her close, rubbing her calf gently.

Rosalie turned her head when she heard Jacob wake up. "About time, the chainsaw impersonation was getting a little tired."

Seth grinned and looked over at him, "Hey, Jake's coming around!"

Edward looking over at Jacob. "He came to find you and Esme convinced him to stay for breakfast."

Seth saw Jacob's expression and hurriedly explained. "Yeah, Jake, I was just checking to see if you were okay 'cause you didn't ever phase back. Leah got worried. I told her you probably just crashed human, but you know how she is. Anyways, they had all this food and, dang," He turned to Edward, "man, you can cook."

Edward mumbled a thank you. He saw Jacob staring at Seth's arm. "Bella got cold."

Amber sighed as Seth began eating with two hands again. She looked up at Jacob and rolled her eyes.

Jacob walked closer to his pack mate, sighing softly. "Leah running patrol?"

Seth nodded as he chewed. "She's on it. No worries. She'll howl if there's anything. We traded off around midnight. I ran twelve hours."

Jacob looked at him in shock. "Midnight? Wait a minute. What time is it now?"

"'Bout dawn."

"Crap. Sorry about that, Seth, really. You shoulda kicked me awake."

"Nah, man, you needed some serious sleep. You haven't taken a break since when? Night before your last patrol for Sam? Like forty hours? Fifty? You're not a machine, Jake. 'Sides, you didn't miss anything at all."

Jacob turned to Bella, smiling softly. "How's the rib?"

"Haven managed to heal it actually and Carlisle wrapped it up anyways."

Jacob smirked a little. "What's for breakfast? O negative, Amber or AB positive?"

Bella stuck out her tongue. "Eggs." Though she did have a cup of regular O neg blood in her lap.

Seth turned to him, "Go get some breakfast, Jake. There's a bunch in the kitchen, you've got to be empty."

Jacob ignored the statement. "What's Leah having for breakfast?"

"Hey, I took food to her before I ate anything. She said she'd rather eat roadkill, but I bet she caves... These cinnamon rolls."

Amber looked over at Jacob, tilting her head. "I suggested some sausage and cheese biscuits to Esme. You can take those to her."

Carlisle walked up to them, "A moment Jacob?"

Jacob turned back to him. "Yeah?"

"Speaking of hunting..." Carlisle sounded very somber as he spoke. "That's going to be an issue for my family. I understand that our previous truce is inoperative at the moment, so I wanted your advice. Will Sam be hunting for us outside of the perimeter here? We don't want to take a chance with hurting any of your family, or losing any of ours. If you were in our shoes, how would you proceed?"

"It's a risk. Sam's calmed down some, but I'm pretty sure that in his head the treaty is void. As long as he thinks the tribe, or any other human, is in real danger, he's not going to ask questions first, if you know what I mean. But his priority is going to be La Push. There really aren't enough of them to keep a decent watch on the people while putting out hunting parties big enough to do much damage. I'd bet he's keeping it close to home." He paused as he saw Carlisle nodding thoughtfully. "So I'd say go out together, just in this case. You should probably go in the day 'cause we'd be expecting night. Traditional vampire stuff. You're fast, go over the mountains and hunt far enough away that there's no chance he'd send anyone that far from home."

"And leave Bella behind unprotected?"

Amber huffed and rolled her eyes, sharing a hurt look with Haven. "Excuse me? You're still treating me like a human? No one could get into this house if I didn't let them. I'm not some basic witch guys."

Carlisle shot her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Amber, Haven."

Amber sighed and leaned into Jasper's waiting arms. "It's fine..."

Jasper looked down at her, kissing the top of her head. "We just don't want to put anymore pressure on you Amber, and Haven too. You're focusing all your attention on Bella as it is.."

Jacob chuckled softly and looked back at him. "And what are we, chopped liver?"

Carlisle laughed for a few seconds before becoming serious again. "Jacob, you can't fight against your brothers. I'm not saying it wouldn't be hard but if they were really coming to kill her..."

"I would be able to stop them."

"No, I didn't mean that you would be incapable. But that it would be very wrong. I can't have that on my conscience."

"It wouldn't be on yours doc. It would be on mine. And I can take it."

"No, Jacob. We will make sure that our actions don't make that a necessity." He paused to think about it. "We'll go three at a time. That's probably the best we can do."

"I don't know doc, dividing down the middle isn't the best strategy."

"We've got some extra abilities that will even it up. Alice, I would imagine you could see which routes would be a mistake?"

Alice nodded softly. "The ones that disappear, easy."

Carlisle nodded and looked at Haven and Amber. "You two will be here just in case something does happen."

Jacob nodded. "Okay, then. That's settled. I'll just be on my way." He turned back to his brother. "Seth, I'll expect you back on at dusk, so get a nap in there somewhere, all right?"

"Sure, Jake. I'll phase back soon as I'm done. Unless." He turned to Bella. "Do you need me?"

Jacob snapped at him. "She's got blankets."

Bella quickly remedied the situation. "I'm fine, Seth, thanks."

Esme came up to Jacob then, carrying a big covered dish in her hands. She held out the dish as she took one shy step closer to Jacob. "Jacob, I know it's unappetizing to you, the idea of eating here, where it smells so unpleasant. I would feel much better if you would take some food with you when you go. I know you can't go home and that's because of us. Please, ease some of my remorse. Take something to eat, for you and Leah." Her face was soft and pleading as she tried to get Jacob to agree.

"Uh, sure, sure. I guess. Maybe Leah's still hungry or something. She does love these biscuits..." He reached out and took the food.

Esme smiled at him happily. "Thank you, Jacob."

"Umm thank you?"

Bella spoke up as Jacob went to leave again. "Will you come back later, Jake?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Please? I might get cold."

"Maybe."

Esme spoke up again. "Jacob? I left a basket of clothes on the porch, they're for Leah. They're freshly washed, I tried to touch them as little as possible. Would you mind taking them to her?"

"On it." He quickly turned and quickly left through the door, looking extremely uncomfortable.

Amber turned to Jasper and sighed softly, "Do you want to go back to researching? Emmett should be working on it right now."

Jasper nodded and got up, holding out his hand for her. "Sure, darlin'." He smiled softly at Bella before leaving with Amber, walking upstairs.

{X}

Amber watched as Carlisle X-rayed Bella, frowning as she continued rolling the little ball in her hand. "What is it this time?"

Carlisle looked at the x-ray before sighing. "Her pelvis. It's not broke, just a small hairline fracture."

Amber groaned and looked up at the ceiling, focusing on staying calm. "After I'm done I can heal it."

Jasper gently stroked her hair, feeling her starting to get really hot and sweaty. "You need to rest after this."

Bella looked over at her frowning. "Amber.. You don't have to keep giving me your blood if it's hurting you.."

Amber breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. "Carlisle."

Carlisle was next to her in a second. "You're almost done, one more minute, Amber." He turned and got some rags and wet them, laying them all over her. He clamped off the tubes and gently removed the needle, letting Jasper apply pressure and hold her arm up in the air. "Alright. You're all done."

Amber whimpered softly as her head ached. "I'm okay..."

Jasper sighed and gently kissed the top of her head, keeping another cloth on her forehead. "No you're not."

Amber looked up at him, narrowing her eyes. "Neither are you."

Jasper stared at her intently before sighing. "I'll be okay."

Amber watched as Carlisle wrapped her arm, watching Edward and Rosalie leave with Bella. "How are you feeling now Amber?"

Amber sighed as she leaned into her fiancée, his cool body temperature really helping. "A little better, I'm still really shaky."

Carlisle handed her a bottle of orange juice, "Drink this. Esme already has some snacks waiting for you."

Jasper picked her up, carrying her downstairs. "You worry me so much..."

Amber sipped at the juice as she leaned against him, sighing softly. "I'm sorry. I just know my blood helps a lot more than normal blood. If it helps Bella make it... It's not like I'm going to die, I'm just going to feel like shit for a while."

Jasper sighed and stopped in the kitchen, smiling at Esme. "She's so stubborn."

Esme smiled softly and sat down a bowl of oatmeal with raisins and brown sugar. "We should be used to that by now."

Amber smiled as Jasper sat her down on the chair, digging into the food. "Thank you Esme."

Jasper looked up as Carlisle spoke about going hunting. He turned back to Amber, seeing she was just finishing her food. "I have to leave. Are you okay, darlin'?"

Amber smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "I'm okay. Please go hunt."

Jasper nodded, picking her up and carrying her inside the living room. Amber waved slightly at Jacob until she was laid down on the loveseat, a blanket laid over her. "If you're sure."

Amber nodded, sipping at her juice. "I feel fine already, I'll probably take a nap." Jasper leaned down, kissing her softly before moving to the door with Alice, Emmett and Esme. After Carlisle thanked Jacob all four of them left. Amber looked up as Haven sat beside her, curling up under the blanket with her. "Hey."

Haven smiled at her, eating her own cinnamon roll. "'Morning."

Jacob walked over to the armchair next to Rosalie, sprawling out on it so his feet was towards Rosalie's face and his head towards Bella.

Rosalie wrinkled her nose. "Ew. Someone put the dog out."

Amber snorted and downed the rest of her juice. "Rude."

Jacob smirked over at Rosalie. "Have you heard this one, Psycho? How do a blonde's brain cells die?" He was met with silence. "Well? Do you know the punch line or not?" He turned to Edward. "Has she heard it?"

"No."

"Awesome. So you'll enjoy this, bloodsucker. A blonde's brain cells die alone."

Amber rolled her eyes, sprawling out over Haven. "That one was pretty lame, Jake."

Rosalie didn't look at Jacob as she replies. "I have killed a hundred times more often than you have, you disgusting beast. Don't forget that."

"Someday, Beauty Queen, you're going to get tired of just threatening me. I'm really looking forward to that."

Bella looked over at them, frowning. "Enough, Jacob."

Jacob frowned. "You want me to take off?"

Bella seemed shocked. "No! Of course not." She looked him over, frowning. "You look tired."

Jacob nodded. "Dead beat."

Amber looked up as Rosalie ran upstairs to get Bella more blood, her blood. Amber shuddered and looked over as Edward tensed up. "What is it?"

Edward looked over at Bella intently. "Did you say something?"

Bella looked just as confused as Edward. "Me? I didn't say anything."

Edward leaned over her, staring at her face. "What are you thinking about right now?"

"Nothing. What's going on?"

"What were you thinking about a minute ago?"

"Just... Esme's island, and feathers."

Edward whispered softly. "Say something else."

"Like what, Edward? What's going on?"

Edward placed both his hands against her stomach, for the first time ever. "The f... It. The baby likes the sound of your voice."

Bella grinned, "Holy cow! You can hear him!" Then she winced.

Edward moved his hand to the peak of her stomach. "Shh... You startled it... him."

Bella's eyes lit up as she rubbed her stomach. "Sorry, baby." She looked up at Edward. "What's he thinking now?"

"It... he or she is..." He looked up into his wife's eyes, his expression showing how in awe he was. "He's happy."

Bella's breath caught as she began crying, smiling at how much she loved her baby. She looked down at her stomach, rubbing it. "Of course you're happy, pretty baby, of course you are. How could you not be, all safe and warm and loved? I love you so much little EJ, of course you're happy."

Amber smiled at the name Bella picked out, having talked to her about it before. "I should read to him again. He seemed to be calm then, I want to know how he feels about it now."

Edward smiled over at her, "I'm sure he would love it... He likes your voice too." He turned back to his wife. "What did you call him?"

"I sort of named him... I didn't think you would want... Well, you know."

"EJ?"

"Your father's name was Edward, too."

"Yes, it was." He paused before humming.

"What?"

"He likes my voice, too."

Bella grinned. "Of course he does. You have the most beautiful voice in the universe. Who wouldn't love it?"

Amber snorted and whispered to Haven. "His voice pales in comparison to Jasper's."

Haven laughed and leaned against her. "Or Alice's. It's heavenly."

"I could listen to him reading any book all day long."

Rosalie smiled at the two girls before looking back down at Bella, leaving over the back of the sofa now. "Do you have a backup name? What if he's a she?"

Bella wiped at her teary eyes. "I kicked a few things around. Playing with Renee and Esme. I was thinking Renesmee. Too weird?"

Rosalie smiled down at her. "No, I like it. It's beautiful. And one of a kind, so that fits."

Bella shrugged. "I still think he's an Edward." Bella saw Edward's expression, tilting her head. "What is it? What's he thinking now?"

Edward didn't answer at first before laying his ear against her belly. He then whispered, sounding dazed. "He loves you. He absolutely adores you."

Jacob suddenly sprung to his feet. He was trembling, looking like he was ready to bolt out of there.

Edward suddenly darted to a small end table, tossing a pair of keys at Jacob. "Go, Jacob. Get away from here." He wasn't being mean when he said it, sounding more compassionate. The next second Jacob was gone.

Amber sighed softly and rubbed her face, ignoring the sounds of Bella drinking her blood. She got up and found her book. "How about I read some more?"

Bella looked over at her, knowing she was trying to distract her. "Alright..."

Amber smiled moved the armchair over so she was sitting by Bella's waist. She leaned back in the chair as she rubbed Bella's stomach. She opened the book to The Fall of the House of Usher and began reading.

A few minutes into the story she saw Edward smile as he looked down at Bella and her stomach. He turned to her and smiled softly. "He really does like when you read to him."

Amber grinned and wiped at her eyes before she continued reading, rubbing Bella's stomach more. Just as she was getting into The Tell-Tale Heart Jasper came in with Alice. Amber saw Jasper with a whole cooler of more blood. Amber smiled softly and looked down at the sleeping Bella. She gently closed her book and got up, moving the chair back to its original spot.

Amber walked into the kitchen, getting another orange juice out. She had just started drinking it when she felt cold arms wrap around her waist. "Hello, love."

Jasper gently rubbed her stomach, kissing her cheek. "Feeling better?"

Amber nodded, leaning back into him. "I feel one hundred percent better."

Jasper smiled and kissed her temple. "Good. Bella doing okay?"

"She was really tired. She fell asleep halfway through The Fall of the House of Usher."

Jasper paused as she heard Bella whispering to Rosalie. "She's up now though. She's thirsty."

Amber frowned softly and walked with Jasper to the living room. Rosalie nodded at them and ran upstairs to get her a cup. Amber sat beside Bella, helping her stay up. "Feeling okay?"

Bella nodded slowly. "Just thirsty."

Amber saw Rosalie return and held the cup for Bella, letting her drink. Amber wrinkled her nose at watching her blood being sucked through the straw. She looked over at Jasper and saw his lips turned up at the corner. She stuck out her tongue at him.

Edward walked upstairs, going right to Bella's other side. "Bella, love. I thought you were sleeping. I'm sorry, I wouldn't have left."

Bella nodded softly at him. "Don't worry. I just got so thirsty, it woke me up. It's a good thing Carlisle is bringing more. This kid is going to need it when he gets out of me."

"True, that's a good point."

Bella looked down at her stomach. "I wonder if he'll want anything else."

Jacob walked into the room, smiling tightly at Bella. "I suppose we'll find out."

Alice looked over at him, sighing in relief. "Finally."

Bella looked over at him and smiled but then it fell, thinking about what Leah said to her earlier.

Amber got up and let Jacob sit beside Bella. Jacob turned to her, gently touching her shoulder. "Hey Bells. How ya doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Big day today, huh? Lots of new stuff."

"You don't have to do that, Jacob."

Jacob shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Bella looked at him warily. "I'm so s-"

Jacob pinched her lips together so she couldn't apologize. "You can talk when you're not being stupid."

"Fine, I won't say it." As soon as he pulled his hand away she quickly apologized.

Bella turned to him, "So. How was your day?"

"Great. Went for a drive, hung out in the park."

"Sounds nice."

"Sure, sure."

Bella made a face and turned to her sister. "Amber?"

Rosalie chuckled softly. "Again?"

Amber walked over and helped Bella stand up as Bella answered. "I think I've drunk two gallons in the last hour." Bella looked up at her sister, looking pleadingly up at her. "Please, Amber. Can I walk? My legs are so stiff."

Edward looked down at her, having stood up. "Are you sure?"

Bella nodded. "Amber will catch me if I trip over my feet. Which could happen pretty easily since I can't see them."

Amber chuckled softly and walked behind Bella, waiting to see if she could make it. "Don't jinx us."

Bella stretched out her arms, wincing a little. "That feels good. Ugh, but I'm huge." She looked down at her stomach, gently patting it. "One more day." She got ready to walk away, "Alrighty then." She turned as the cup tumbled to the side, blood spilling out onto the fabric. "Oh no!" Belle reached out to grab it while the rest of the people around her did too.

Amber turned and placed her arms behind Bella as she heard a ripping sound coming from the center of her body. "Bella?!" Bella gasped before going limp. Amber caught her in her arms, holding her bridal style. "Bella?"

A second later Bella screamed, only it wasn't a normal scream. It was a blood-curdling shriek that erupted from her mouth. The scream ended with a gurgle, Bella's eyes rolling into her bed. Bella's body twitched and then rose in Amber's arms, vomiting a fountain of blood on herself and her sister.

Amber stared down at her for once second before running with her to Carlisle's office. She recognized that Edward and Jasper ran ahead of her, Rosalie running behind her.


	33. Chapter 33

_**So, It's kind of obvious but I added a future plot point into this chapter. So be on the look out ;)**_

* * *

 **Adby1:** Sorry, cliffhangers are just so much fun for writers. Thank you, though!

 **Gossamermouse101:** I love Reneesmee, I was really excited for this part.

* * *

Amber quickly laid Bella down on the bed, holding her down. Bella's body continued jerking though it was lessened by Amber's hold. Every jerk from her stomach was accompanied by sharp snaps and cracks, bones.

Edward yelled at Rosalie while he helped hold Bella down. "Morphine!"

Rosalie screeched at Alice while she got the morphine ready. "Alice, get Carlisle on the phone!"

Jasper stood between Amber and Edward, trying to use his powers to calm every one down some. He wouldn't be able to make them fully calm but he could help them not panic. Rosalie injected the morphine before ripping Bella's clothes out of the way, Edward stabbing a syringe in her arm.

Jacob turned to them, "What's happening, Edward?"

Rosalie frowned as she looked down at Bella's stomach. "He's suffocating!"

Edward nodded. "The placenta must have detached!"

Bella seemed to come too and screamed at them. "Get him out! He can't breathe! Do it now!"

Edward looked up at her, "The morphine."

"No, NOW!" Edward help her up as more blood burst from her mouth so she wouldn't choke.

Amber closed her eyes and mumbled the pain reduction spell. Jasper recognized it and nodded at Rosalie. "Now!"

Alice darted into the room, placing an earpiece on Rosalie's ear before running back out again. Rosalie frantically hissed into the phone. Then Rosalie cut open Bella's stomach with a scalpel. It was like another fountain of blood erupted from her, only from her stomach this time. Bella twitched from the cut but didn't scream as more blood was still coming up her throat. Rosalie then began to lose focus. Her expression shifted and she began to growl, her eyes going pure black.

Jasper ran over as Edward yelled at her, dragging Rosalie out of the room. "Calm down, Rose!"

Edward shouted at Jacob. "Jacob, I need you!" Bella was turning blue on the table, her eyes wide and staring. He turned when Jacob approached, "CPR?" Jacob nodded. "Get her breathing. I've got to get him out before-" They were interrupted by another shattering crack inside Bella's body. It was the loudest yet, so loud that everyone froze in shock. The expected accompanying scream of pain didn't come. Instead Bella went limp on the table in an unnatural sprawl.

Edward gasped out in horror. "Her spine."

Jacob snarled at him. "Get it out of her! She won't feel anything now!" He then bent over her, performing CPR.

Amber turned to Edward, "Get the baby out, I'll work on healing her." She held onto Bella's hand and continued whispering Latin under her breath. She was focusing on keeping Bella's heart beating. Nothing else.

Edward sliced into more of Bella before ripping into the vampire skin protecting the baby.

Jacob continued breathing into her mouth. "You stay with me now, Bella! Do you hear me? Stay! You're not leaving me! Keep your heart beating!" Then Bella's body went still under their hands. Her breathing picked up roughly and her heart continued to beat weakly in her broken chest.

Edward pulled the baby free, whispering softly. "Renesmee."

Bella's hands lifted weakly. "Let me... Give her to me."

Amber continued to silently use her healing spell as she watched her niece being handed to her mother. "She's beautiful, Bella."

Bella looked down at her daughter, gasping softly. "Renes.. mee.. So beautiful." She then gasped in pain. Her daughter had bit her breast.

Edward quickly snatched his daughter away. "No, Renesmee."

Amber frowned as Bella's eyes rolled back into her head, her heart giving a last thump. "EDWARD!"

Jacob immediately picked up CPR, hoping to keep her heart beating. "Bella!"

Amber felt tears falling down her cheeks as she poured more of her magic into trying to support Bella's heart. "Don't you fucking dare."

Jacob yelled at Edward as he did chest compressions. "What are you waiting for?"

"Amber, take the baby."

"I can't!"

Jacob hissed at them. "Throw it out the window."

"Give her to me." Rosalie spoke up from the doorway. Both Edward and Jacob growled at her. Amber trusted her, she seemed calm and she trusted her mate's abilities. "I've got it under control. Give me the baby, Edward." Rosalie carefully took her niece and walked out of the room.

Edward got a syringe of his venom out of a drawer. "Move your hands, Jacob." He moved around Amber and stabbed the needle into her chest, right into her heart. "My venom." He heard the jolt in her heart, ordering Jacob. "Keep it moving." Jacob continued doing compressions. Amber's magic was helping push the thick blood through her body now. Edward then began biting Bella all over, pushing his venom into her system.

Edward snapped at Jacob, moving his hands out of the way. "Go, then! She's not dead!" He continued to roughly compress her heart. "She's going to be fine!"

Amber let go and stared down at the mangled, crushed and bloody corpse of her sister. She let out a small sob, her tears fogging her vision. "I have to... I have to save her." She placed both hands on Bella's tiny hand. Just as she began to whisper in Latin she felt someone try and drag her away. She turned and saw Haven staring at her. "Haven! Let me go. I have to save her!"

Haven shook her head. "That is a disastrous spell, Amber, and you know it! It would do more harm than it could ever do good."

Amber shook her off, holding out her hand. Haven was pushed out of the room, the door slamming in her face. She turned back to Bella, feeling her grip on her power's loosening. She gripped onto her sister's hand. She began chanting again, feeling her magic pulse around her.

"Jasper! Quick! Drag Amber out of here! She can't complete this spell."

Amber tried to keep up a barrier spell, but her focus wasn't the best. She was still trying to save Bella. That's why Haven was able to overpower her barrier spell.

"Hurry up Jasper!"

Amber didn't have time to try and keep Jasper away, he grabbed her in one second and was outside in the next. He sat down on the ground, holding her in his arms. "I'm so sorry..."

Amber tried to get out of his embrace, pushing him away from her. "Dammit Jasper! Let me go!"

Jasper held on to her tighter, holding her still in his arms. He was effectively crushing her limbs but he wouldn't let her do that spell. Haven made it seem like it would destroy her. "I can't let you do that, Amber!"

Amber stopped struggling as more tears fell down her cheeks. She then let out a painful wail, crying into Jasper's shoulder. "I couldn't save her! She's dead!"

Jasper rubbed her back, letting her cry it all out. "We tried everything we could. Either the venom will catch and she'll begin to turn... or. She tried her best."

Seth slowly walked over to them, laying down beside them. He gently brushed his muzzle against Amber's cheek.

Amber turned to him and rubbed at her eyes. "I know you heard."

Seth nodded, laying his large paw on her shoulder, whining.

Amber gently brushed her fingers through his fur, more tears falling down her cheeks. "Seth... If I lose her..."

Jasper gently shushed her, rubbing her back. "It's going to be okay."

Seth whined before letting out a mournful howl into the night.

{X}

Jasper never let Amber go, instead holding her close and reassuring her that Bella was strong enough to make it. He realized Amber wasn't really listening to him anymore, but he also knew his voice calmed her down. So he kept whispering to her, even after he heard Bella's heart beating again.

The first person that tried to approach them after everything had calmed down again was Carlisle. Amber didn't look up at Carlisle, keeping her head on Jasper's chest. "What is it?"

Carlisle kneeled down next to them, sighing softly at the pained look in Jasper's eyes. He heard Carlisle speaking to Edward but Amber didn't. "Amber... Bella."

"Please don't."

Carlisle sighed and gently rubbed Amber's back. "Bella is undergoing the transformation, Amber. Bella is going to make it."

Amber pulled back quickly and looked into his eyes. "You're serious."

Carlisle nodded, smiling. "Her heart is beating strongly right now, pushing the venom through her body. Your and Edward's efforts paid off"

Amber took in a deep breath before closing her eyes. "Oh thank god." She stood up and hugged herself, looking up at the two vampires. "Can I see my niece now?"

Jasper smiled at her. "Rosalie has her."

Amber turned and walked inside to the living room. She saw Rosalie sitting on the couch, holding Renesmee in her arms. Alice and Haven were beside her, cooing over the cute baby. "Rose?"

Rosalie turned to her and stood up. "Amber. Would you like to hold her?"

Amber paused as she looked down at the small child in Rose's arms. She was gorgeous, absolutely adorable. She looked back at Jasper, frowning softly. "I'm not going to hurt her, am I?"

Jasper walked up behind her, hugging her. "You'll be fine. She's already much stronger than a normal, human baby."

Amber looked down as her niece was placed in her arms. Renesmee was smiling right up at her, her gaze seeming like it belonged to someone much older than a newborn. Amber smiled down at her, recognizing the beautiful brown eyes Bella had. "You're so beautiful, my wonderful, amazing niece." Amber laughed softly as Renesmee seemed to smile brighter up at her. Amber leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Jasper smiling softly down at his niece, kissing Amber's cheek. "She's adorable..."

Amber smiled as Renesmee looked up at him, her smile staying just as bright. "Well she has some pretty promising genes being handed down."

Jasper stared down at the newborn and smiled. "She loves you too. She got happier when you held her and began talking to her... And when I did too."

Amber smiled and sat down, holding her niece happily. "I'm glad." Amber curled up against Jasper's side when he sat down, watching as Renesmee stared at them. "She's so observant for a newborn."

Jasper leaned over, gently brushing his niece's hair back. "She's already grown since she was born. I don't think that's going to stop soon either."

Amber watched as Renesmee stared right into her eyes, melting on the inside. She then felt dread set in her heart. Bella had gotten pregnant her first time with Edward... Amber sneaked a glance at Jasper and frowned softly. They had made love many times and she never got pregnant. She never even missed a period. Amber held Renesmee closer, sighing softly as she saw her eyes began to flutter shut. Maybe she just wasn't fertile... Even if she did want to have children with Jasper, she probably couldn't.

But now all she could imagine was an adorable little baby that was a mix between Jasper and herself. Their own child... She never let herself think about it before, but now…

{X}

Amber sat outside with Seth, Jacob and Leah. Amber was leaning against Seth's side and eating some snacks Esme made for them. "So... You're telling me that you imprinted on my niece?"

Jacob nodded, frowning softly. "I guess that's why I felt more connected to Bella recently. It was Renesmee..."

Amber hummed and leaned back against the porch. "Well okay."

Jacob looked up at her. "That's it? Okay?"

Amber laughed softly at his expression. "Well, yeah. You can't chose who you imprint on. Doesn't it happen as soon as you look into their eyes?" At the packs nods she smiled. "Eventually you would have looked into Renesmee's eyes. It would have happened sooner or later. I know it's not a creepy thing." She shrugged and got up, stretching. "You try to hog her too much and we're going to have problems."

Jacob laughed softly, nodding. "I guessed as much."

Amber smiled at him before ruffling Seth's head. "I hope you imprint on someone, Seth. You'd both be so cute together."

Seth stuck his tongue out at her. "Someday."

Leah smiled faintly, still struggling with the imprint process herself. "I hope so.. Though they'll have to be pretty amazing to put up with you, dork."

Seth pouted at his sister, crossing his arms. "Yeah, yeah.."

Amber smiled and leaned against Leah's side. "Though they'll have to deal with us too."

Leah snorted, rolling her eyes. "And this huge mess of a family we've seemed to have formed."

{X}

Amber sat in Jasper's lap as they watched a ballgame. Most of the others were in there as well, just waiting on Bella to wake up.

Rosalie turned to Jacob and snapped at him. "It's my turn."

Jacob turned to her and gave a low snarl as he held Renesmee in his arms.

Emmett held up his hands, "Hey now."

Amber sighed and looked over at them. "Play nice or I'll take her."

Jacob glared at the blonde before handing his imprint over.

Amber rolled her eyes and curled up in Jasper's lap. "Thank you." Jasper chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her, going back to watching the game.

Just as the game was about to end Alice rushed into the room. "Bella's about to wake up." She turned to Rosalie. "Stay down here with Renesmee."

Amber grinned and got up quickly, beating the others as she ran up to Carlisle's study. Amber walked into the room just as she could hear Bella's heart stop beating. Amber moved over beside Edward and Carlisle. A few seconds later Bella's eyes opened. The once warm brown had changed to a bright, fierce red.

Jasper walked up behind her, whispering into her ear. "She might be a little unstable when she wakes up, step back here with me."

Amber turned to him and sighed, walking back with Jasper. She stood next to him as Alice, Haven, Esme and Carlisle stood behind them. Emmett was beside Jasper while Edward stood next to Bella, waiting on her.

Bella stared up at the ceiling for a few moments until Edward touched her hand. As soon as he did Bella was against the other wall in a defensive position. After a few seconds she began looking everyone over. Amber smiled brightly at her, waving, Alice doing the same. As soon as she looked back at Edward she relaxed, standing in a normal position. Edward slowly moved over to her, reaching out with his hand. "Bella? Bella, love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. Everything is fine." When she didn't say anything he reached out and brushed his fingers across her cheek. Then Bella wrapped her arms around him. He soon shifted, looking uncomfortable as he leaned away from her embrace. "Carefully, Bella, ow."

Bella quickly pulled away, her hands behind her back. "Oops."

Edward smiled at her. "Don't panic, love. You're just a bit stronger than I am for the moment."

Bella slowly raised to touch his cheek, staring into his eyes. "I love you."

"As I love you." They then slowly kissed. It continued to get more and more heated.

Amber groaned and looked up at the ceiling. "I really don't want this image to be stuck in my brain forever."

Bella, embarrassed, stepped away from her husband. "Sorry Amber..." Edward chuckled and moved with her, keeping his arms around her waist. Bella turned to Edward and frowned. "You've been holding out on me."

Edward laughed, "It was sort of necessary at the time. Now it's your turn not to break me."

Amber turned to Haven, grasping her hands in hers. "Please, compel me to forget those words. Please. It's like torture." The others laughed at her dramatics.

Carlisle stepped around her and walked up to Bella, Amber and Jasper following him. Carlisle smiled at her. "How do you feel, Bella?"

Bella sighed. "Overwhelmed. There's so much..."

"Yes. It can be quite confusing."

"But I feel like me. Sort of. I didn't expect that."

Edward squeezed her and whispered to her. "I told you so."

Carlisle nodded. "You are quite controlled. More so than I expected, even with the time you had to prepare yourself mentally for this."

"I'm not sure about that."

Carlisle smiled. "It seems like we did something right with the morphine this time. Tell me, what do you remember of the transformation process?"

"Everything was very dim before. I remember the baby couldn't breathe..." She paused and stared at Edward, looking horrified.

Amber smiled at her. "Renesmee is doing great, Bella. She's so beautiful."

Edward smiled at his wife. "Healthy and well."

Carlisle continued his questions. "What do you remember after that?"

"It's hard to remember. It was so dark before. Then... I opened my eyes and I could see everything."

Carlisle grinned, "Amazing. I want you to think, to tell me everything you remember." He was very excited. He noticed her grimace and nodded. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Of course your thirst must be very uncomfortable. This conversation can wait."

Bella suddenly brought her hand up to her throat. Edward smiled at her, taking her hand. "Let's hunt, Bella." At Bella's shocked expression he smiled at her encouragingly. "It's quite easy, love. Instinctual. Don't worry, I'll show you." When she didn't move he grinned. "I was under the impression that you'd always wanted to see me hunt." Bella laughed softly. Edward gently took the hand on her throat, holding it too. "Shall we? I don't want you to be hurting."

"I'm fine. Wait. First."

Carlisle tilted his head. "Yes?"

"I want to see her, Renesmee." She pulled her hands free and placed them on her stomach. She saw the guarded glance Edward and Carlisle gave each other. "What?"

"Bella, that's not really a good idea. She's half human, love. Her heart beats and blood runs in her veins. Until your thirst is positively under control... You don't want to put her in danger, do you?"

Bella frowned before looking up at her sister. "Amber's here and I'm fine. Haven too."

Amber nodded, stepping closer to Bella even though Jasper and Edward tried to stop her. She smiled and touched Bella's cold hand. "She seems to be handling herself fine now. After she hunts I'm sure she'll be fine."

Bella smiled softly at her, dropping her hand from hers. "Thank you..." She paused before looking back at Amber. "What about Jacob and Charlie? Tell me everything I missed. How long was I... unconscious?" She noticed the glance Edward gave Carlisle, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Carlisle addressed her. "Nothing has changed much, actually. You were only unaware for just over two days. It was very fast, as these things go. Edward was very innovative. The venom injection straight to your heart was his idea." He grinned at his son before turning back to Bella. "Jacob is still here and Charlie still believes that you are sick. He thinks you're in Atlanta right now, undergoing tests at the CDC. We gave him a bad number and he's frustrated. He's been trying to get more information out of Amber and Esme."

"I should call him... Hold on, Jacob is still here?"

Edward quickly turned to her. "Bella. There's much to discuss but we should take care of you first. You have to be in pain. We have all the time in the world for explanations, love."

"Okay..."

"Wait, wait, wait." Alice called out as she danced across from the room. "You promised I could be there for the first time! What if you two run past something reflective?"

Edward sighed, "Alice."

"It will only take a second!" Alice then quickly darted from the room, Haven only laughing softly.

Edward looked at Bella. "What is she talking about?"

Alice came back carrying the huge mirror from Rosalie's room. It was nearly twice as tall as she was and more than twice her size wide.

Amber stepped out of the way for Alice to set the mirror down. When she did Jasper moved with her, wrapping an arm around her wait. That's when Bella looked at him for the first time. When she did she tensed up, backing up a step. Amber and Jasper's attention was both drawn from her movement. Amber frowned softly at Jasper's wry expression. She turned around and leaned up, kissing him softly. "Don't."

Jasper sighed and kissed her back, rubbing her back. "I know, I know."

Amber smiled and kissed his wrist, right over one of the very marks that made Bella afraid. That's when Bella loosened up, smiling at the two.

Alice pulled her attention away from the couple. "Edward gave me grief for not getting you to a mirror before the wedding. I'm not going to be chewed out again."

"Chewed out?" Edward asked skeptically.

"Maybe I'm overstating things." Alice murmured before laughing as Haven came up behind her, kissing her cheek. "Okay, I am." She then turned the mirror to face Bella.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Maybe this has solely to do with your own voyeuristic gratification." Alice only winked at him.

Bella stared long and hard into the mirror before mumbling, "The eyes? How long?"

Edward tried to sound soft and comforting. "They'll darken up in a few months. Animal blood dilutes the color more quickly than a diet of human blood. They'll turn amber first, then gold."

Amber snorted at his word choice. "Nice."

Edward grinned at her before turning back to his wife.

Bella sounded stressed then. "Months?"

Jasper pulled Amber behind him and stepped closer to Bella, picking up on her anxiety. "Bella..." No one answered her question, reacting to Jasper's unease.

Bella shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She looked back to the mirror and back to them. "It's just... a lot to take in."

Edward murmured softly, "I don't know." He wasn't responding to Bella though.

"What question did I miss?"

Edward ginned. "Jasper wonders how you're doing it."

"Doing what?"

Jasper answered her. "Controlling your emotions, Bella. I've never seen a newborn do that. Stop an emotion in its track that way. You were upset, but when you saw our concern you reined it in. You regained power over yourself. I was prepared to help but you didn't need it."

Bella frowned, "Is that wrong?"

Jasper shook his head, "No." Though he seemed unsure of his answer. He turned as Amber stepped back up beside him, smiling lightly at her.

Edward gently held Bella's hand. "It's very impressive, Bella, but we don't understand it. We don't know how long it can hold."

Alice was fed up with the talk and motioned to the mirror. "But what do you think?"

Bella shrugged, "I'm not sure." She raised her arm up and touched her face, watching her reflection copying her movements. She turned to Edward when she heard him sigh. "Disappointed?"

Edward laughed, "Yes."

Alice snarled at him while Jasper went to move forward, feeling Bella's hurt and shock. Jasper would have moved more but Amber had her arms around his waist, keeping him locked in the position he was in.

Edward wrapped his arms tightly around Bella, kissing her cheek. "I was rather hoping that I'd be able to hear your mind, now that it is more similar to my own. Yet, here I am, frustrated as ever and wondering what could possibly be going on inside your head."

Amber sighed and rolled her eyes. "I would have attacked Jasper for that. You're how old and you still don't know when you insult women?"

Bella laughed softly at her sister before hugging Edward back. "Oh well. I guess you're left out of the dark with the Swan siblings. Our brains will probably never work right. At least we're pretty."

Amber laughed and leaned into Jasper's side. She felt him share his love for her, knowing how beautiful he thought she was. "Maybe from too many falls."

Edward hugged her tightly, whispering to her before pulling back. "We should go hunting now so we can all relax."

Bella nodded, softly. "Okay, let's hunt."

Amber watched her and Edward leave, laughing when Alice caught the high heels Bella threw at her. She laughed silently when Alice turned to glare at her.

Jasper smiled softly at her and kissed her cheek, "I don't think now is a good time to tease her."

Amber smiled and gently patted Alice on the back as she walked outside, Jasper trailing behind her. Once outside Amber jumped up onto a tree, laying on one of the large branches. Jasper sat beside her, relaxing back against the branch. Amber looked up at him, laying on her back. "Jasper."

Jasper looked down at her, gently brushing her hair to the side. "Yes, darlin'?"

Amber smiled up at him, holding his hand in hers. "I love you."

Jasper smiled and leaned down, kissing her softly. "I love you too." He gently kissed her forehead before sitting back up. "You're thinking about something. I can tell."

Amber nodded, closing her eyes and enjoying the breeze that was blowing through. "I am... Though I'd rather talk about it in private."

Jasper hummed softly as he went back to playing with her hair. "Is it bad?"

Amber shrugged, lifting her hair from under her neck for him. "It depends on you. I don't think so but you could hate it."

Jasper sighed as he continued. "Well we'll just have to talk about it then, darlin'."


	34. Chapter 34

_I forgot how much I loved this chapter, for multiple reasons. We see more dynamics between Amber and Jasper, Amber and Bella and some more conflict. Also, Renesmee is adorable._

* * *

 **Adby1** _/_ **I See You See:** The King/Swan/Whitlock family is going to be quite large. ;)

 **BlueRose921:** Thank you so much!

* * *

Amber stood against the wall, watching as Jacob ran into the room. He stood beside Rosalie and his imprint. Bella was outside and they had just had a very complicated meeting. Amber leaned her head back and watched as Renesmee seemed to look around everywhere for her mom.

Bella gasped when she saw her. "I was out for just two days?"

Renesmee reached up and touched Rosalie's throat. Rosalie then patted Renesmee's hand, mumbling. "Yes, that's her." Renesmee's eyes stayed glued on her mom as she grinned at her.

As soon as Bella stepped closer everyone freaked out. In an instant almost every vampire in the room was around Rosalie and Renesmee, thinking Bella was losing control. Emmett and Jasper were standing in front of Bella, ready for anything. Edward gripped Bella from behind. Alice, Amber and Haven were against the wall still, not having moved.

Alice sighed. "Oh, give her some credit. She wasn't going to do anything. You'd want a closer look too."

Amber nodded softly. "It is her daughter, the one she's been fighting to protect since day one. She wants to see her."

Bella patted Edward's hand on her own, nodding. "I'm okay, I promise. Keep close, though, just in case."

Jasper looked over at his mate quickly before back at her sister. He could feel her emotions and felt the calm she felt but... He didn't want to risk her losing control, especially around the little Renesmee.

Renesmee struggled in Rosalie's arms, reaching out towards her mom, looking impatient. Edward turned to them. "Jazz, Em, let us through. Bella's got this."

Jasper looked up at him, frowning. "Edward, the risk..."

"Minimal. Listen, Jasper, on the hunt she caught the scent of some hikers who were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Carlisle breathed in a shocked gasp. Esme turned to Bella with an expression of compassion and concern. Jasper's eyes widened a bit before nodding slowly, grimacing. Emmett shrugged while Rosalie held onto the squirming child in her arms. Alice was glaring at Bella but more at her change of clothes, not looking concerned. Amber had her eyes closed, trying to keep her mind from reverting back to her previous mindset on killing vampires. Haven was doing the same.

Carlisle turned to his son, "Edward! How could you be so irresponsible?"

"I know, Carlisle, I know. I was just plain stupid. I should have taken the time to make sure we were in a safe area before I set her loose."

Bella looked embarrassed because everyone was looking at her strangely. "Edward."

Edward grinned. "He's absolutely right to rebuke me, Bella. I made a huge mistake. The fact that you are stronger than anyone I've ever known doesn't change that."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Tasteful joke, Edward."

"I wasn't making a joke. I was explaining to Jasper why I know Bella can handle this. It's not my fault almost everyone jumped to conclusions."

Jasper gasped, "Wait? She didn't hunt the humans?"

"She started to." Edward was clearly enjoying himself which pissed Amber off. "She was entirely focused on the hunt."

Carlisle looked between the new couple, looking very interested. "What happened?"

"She heard me behind her and reacted defensively. As soon as my pursuit broke into her concentration she snapped right out of it. I've never seen anything to equal her. She realized at once what was happening and then... she held her breath and ran away."

Emmett raised his eyebrows, "Whoa, Seriously?"

Bella looked even more embarrassed. "He's not telling it right. He left out the part where I growled at him."

Emmett grinned at her. "Did ya get in a couple of good swipes?"

"No! Of course not!"

"No, not really? You really didn't attack him?"

Bella looked at him in shock. "Emmett!"

Emmett groaned. "What a waste. And here you're probably the only person, besides your sister, who could take him. He can't get in your heads to cheat, and you had a perfect excuse too. I've been dying to see how he'd do without that advantage."

Bella glared at him. "I would never."

Jasper's frown increased as he stared at Bella. Edward touched his fist lightly to Jasper's shoulder. "You see what I mean?"

Jasper mumbled as he continued staring. "It's not natural."

Esme scolded Edward. "She could have turned on you, she's only hours old! We should have gone with you."

Bella wasn't paying attention anymore and was reaching out to her daughter, Renesmee copying her movements. She leaned around Jasper to see her daughter better. "Edward, please?"

Jasper's jaw locked, not moving. Amber sighed softly and opened her eyes, looking at everyone. "Love, I can stop her in a second if she tries to hurt her. It'll be okay." She saw Bella glance at her, looking irritated at her remark. Amber tensed and narrowed her eyes. "Which better not happen."

Jasper narrowed his eyes at Bella's not liking the way Bella looked at his mate. "Fine." He moved to the side and waited just in case something happened.

Bella slowly walked forward while staring at her daughter. Renesmee was struggling so hard to get to her mom but Rosalie continued holding her tightly. That's when Renesmee let out a high, ringing wail. Instantly everyone in the room left Bella's side and went to Renesmee. Almost everyone had a hand on her, trying to sooth her.

Jacob looked like he was in panic mode. "What's the matter? Is she hurt? What happened?" He reached for her and Rosalie handed her over without a fight.

Rosalie shook her head. "No, she's fine." Renesmee held onto to him, touching his cheek but then turning and trying to stretch out to Bella again.

Rosalie nodded. "She just wants Bella."

Bella whispered. "She wants me?"

Amber sighed and rubbed her face. "How are Rosalie, Haven and I the only one who have realized that everything will be okay if you just let them be together?"

Edward gently pulled Bella forward. "She has been waiting for almost three days to be reunited with you."

Bella saw Jake shaking as she approached. "Jake, I'm fine." Then she moved closer and held Renesmee, Jacob still having a hold of her. Renesmee reached up and placed her hand on Bella's face, leaving it there for a while before dropping it again, grinning up at her mom. "What... what was that?"

Rosalie leaned around Jacob. "What did you see? What did she show you?"

"She showed me that?"

Edward nodded, mumbling to her. "I told you it was hard to explain, but effective as means of communications go."

Jacob looked down at Bella. "What was it?"

"Um... Me, I think. But I looked terrible."

Edward explained for her. "It was the only memory she had of you. She's letting you know that she's made the connection, that she knows who you are."

"But how did she do that?"

"How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future?" Edward asked rhetorically, and then shrugged. "She's gifted."

"It's an interesting twist," Carlisle said to Edward. "Like she's doing the exact opposite of what you can."

"Interesting," Edward agreed. "I wonder..."

Amber walked over to Jasper's side as she watched Bella kiss her daughter. "Jasper."

Jasper turned to her and held her hand, looking worried. "Darlin'..."

Amber smiled at him, rubbing his hand. "Bella's fine. This is her daughter. She wouldn't hurt her."

Jacob finally had enough. "Haven't we experimented enough for one day, though?" His voice was in a slightly higher pitch because of stress. "Okay, Bella's doing great, but let's not push it."

Bella full on glared at him. "What is your problem, Jacob?"

Jasper grew uneasy at her anger, only being grounded because of Amber's hold on his hand.

When Bella tugged on Jacob's hold of Renesmee he only moved closer to her so Renesmee was against both of their chests.

Edward hissed at Jacob. "Just because I understand it doesn't mean I won't throw you out, Jacob. Bella's doing extremely well. Don't ruin the moment for her."

Rosalie seethed at Jacob. "I'll help him toss you, dog. I owe you a good kick in the gut."

Amber was the tense one now, getting angrier as everyone turned on Jacob.

Bella glared at Jacob, her expression changing as she slowly began to realize what happened. "No!"

Jasper's teeth snapped together, moving closer. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella tightly. Jacob had Renesmee out of Bella's arms instantly.

Bella spoke through her teeth. "Rose. Take Renesmee." Rosalie held her hands out and Jacob handed the little girl over without argument, both backing away. "Edward, I don't want to hurt you so please let go of me, go stand in front of Renesmee." Edward slowly moved away, standing in front of his daughter. She then got into a hunting crouch, stepping towards Jacob. "You didn't," she snarled at him.

Jacob backed up, palms up. "You know it's not something I can control."

"You stupid mutt, how could you! My baby!"

Jacob backed out the door quickly, Bella quickly following him. "It wasn't my idea, Bella!"

"I've held her all of one time and already you think you have some moronic wolfy claim to her? She's mine!"

Amber ran outside, almost growling herself. Even Jasper trying to calm her and Bella down didn't work. "Bella!"

Jacob pleaded with her, still retreating. "I can share."

Emmett turned to someone behind Amber, "Pay up."

Bella growled at him again. "How dare you imprint on my baby! Have you lost your mind?"

"It was involuntary!" Then two huge wolves appeared on either side of him, Leah snapping at Bella. Bella snarled back at her. "Bella, would you try to listen for just a second? Please?" He turned to his friend. "Leah, back off." Leah curled her lip up but didn't move.

Bella hissed at him. "Why should I listen?"

"Because you're the one who told me this. Do you remember? You said we belonged in each other's lives, right? That we were family. You said that was how you and I were supposed to be. So. Now we are. It's what you wanted."

Bella screeched at him, "You think you'll be part of my family as my son in law?"

Emmett laughed while Esme turned to Edward. "Stop her, Edward, she'll be unhappy if she hurts him." Edward didn't move.

Jacob cried out to her. "No! How can you even look at it that way? She's just a baby for crying out loud!"

"That's my point!"

"You know I don't think of her that way! Do you think Edward would have let me live this long if I did? All I want is for her to be safe and happy, is that so bad? So different from what you want?"

Bella was too mad at his point, only growling louder at him.

Edward murmured to himself, "Amazing, isn't she?"

Amber turned to him, growling. Her magic was pulsing around her she was so pissed. "Shut the fuck up you son of a bitch! This isn't funny!" Edward snapped at her and growled.

Carlisle looked at her, trying to calm her down. "She hasn't gone for his throat, even once, Amber. She's doing very well."

Bella hissed at Jacob. "You're going to stay away from her."

"I can't do that!"

"Try starting now."

"It's not possible. Do you remember how much you wanted me around three days ago? How hard it was to be apart from each other? That's gone for you now, isn't it? That was her. From the very beginning. We had to be together, even then."

Bella threatened him. "Run away while you still can."

"C'mon Bells! Nessie likes me too!"

"What. Did you call her?"

Jacob took a step back, looking sheepish. "Well, that name you came up with is kind of a mouthful and-"

Bella screeched at him, "You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?" She then lunged for Jacob's throat. Jacob wasn't phasing so he would have gotten hurt. Amber ran forward and grabbed Bella's shoulder and slammed her into the ground. The impact created a crater in the ground, Bella growling as she spun on her. "What the hell, Amber!?"

Amber growled back at her, a barrier keeping everyone safe but not able to reach them, though Jasper and Edward were trying. "You're such a bitch! This isn't Jacob's fault and how dare you try to rip apart imprints! You would cause both Renesmee and Jacob to feel like how you felt when your asshole of a husband left you to die!"

Bella growled at her. "He left to try and protect me!"

"He left for selfish reasons! You don't leave someone you love! Fuck that!"

Bella screeched at her and tore after her. "Fuck you!"

Amber and Bella collided, growling at each other, though Bella's were more vicious. Amber used her magic and tossed Bella into some trees, all of them falling down. "No, I always put up with your shit! Not now!"

"Amber! Drop the fucking barrier now, sweetheart!"

The Major was out. Great. "Not now, dear!"

"Amber if you fucking hurt her I swear!"

"You'll swear what, asshole? You can't touch me and neither can my bitchy sister!"

Bella got up and growled loudly at her. "Amber. Stop before I hurt you."

Amber laughed loudly, her magic pulsing even stronger around her. "I love that you're under the impression that you CAN!" She held out her hands and even though Bella had shield powers, she managed to make Bella fall to her knees, crying out in pain. "Snap out of this!"

Bella cried out before falling to the ground. "Fine!"

Amber dropped her hands, watching as Bella's body relaxed. She felt horrible for hurting her but Bella needed to snap out of her rage. Amber was still very much pissed at her, though. "You're so stupid to think I'd ever let you or anyone else hurt Jacob or his pack. Jacob didn't phase and you still went after him. Leah and Seth were both lunging to get in the way, you could have killed one of them!" She felt her body shaking at the thought of her dear friends getting hurt by her sister. "You're better than this!"

Bella stared up at her, no one saying anything beside Edward and The Major growling at each other. Finally Bella nodded slightly. "I was just so angry.. He called her Nessie!"

Amber rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Renesmee is a beautiful name but it's a mouthful. Nessie is a cute nickname so shut up. No one calls you Isabella."

Bella looked up at her, frowning. "He imprinted on my baby, Amber.."

Amber groaned. "Quil imprinted on a child as well, Claire Young, Emily's niece. It's not their fault destiny put them in each other's lives so early. Jacob loves her like I do, idiot. Maybe someday they might have feelings like that for each other. They may not. It doesn't matter. Jacob would never do anything to hurt her, it goes against their nature. So shut up."

Bella closed her eyes before getting up. "I didn't think about it like that..."

Amber sighed, "Of course not.. Your emotions are in turmoil because of your change.. but next time don't try to kill our friends?"

Bella managed a small smile, looking over to see where the wolves were standing. "Okay.. I'm sorry."

Amber looked over to see The Major and Edward glaring at both of them. "Now we have angry mates to deal with."

Bella managed a small smile. "I can see that. Want to drop the barrier?"

"You fucking better, sweetheart."

Amber shuddered slightly, The Major was deadly but he still turned her on. "Okay, okay." Amber sighed and dropped the barrier.

In an instant Edward tried to go after Amber. The Major growled at him and tackled him to the ground, his hand over his throat and squeezing. "You fucking touch her, Edward, you're dead."

Edward looked over at Amber, glaring hard. He then looked up at his brother's split personality. He knew he would be difficult to fight, and then Amber would instantly kill him. "Fine."

The Major was then at Amber's side, pulling her up. "You're so stupid! What if you had gotten hurt?!"

Amber reached up and caressed his cheek. "Love, I'm fine. I wouldn't have let myself get hurt. You should know that. Besides, it was pretty fun."

The Major groaned before resting his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. "If I was human you would have given me so many heart attacks by now."

Amber looked into his eyes, smiling softly. "I know, Major. We're just both too stubborn."

The Major sighed and glanced over at Edward. "You two bring out the worst in each other." He turned back to her and kissed her forehead. "I'll always protect you but I'd love it if you didn't keep making me worry."

Amber laughed softly and nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'll try harder from now on to keep you from worrying."

Jasper sighed, relaxing his pose and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Somehow I think that's not going to change much."

Amber grinned and laid her head on his shoulder, hugging him tightly. "I said try, love."

{X}

Amber rolled her eyes at Jasper holding her while he was leaning against a column in the house. He stayed behind from hunting with Emmett, Alice and Esme because he wanted to keep an eye on Bella. Haven had already went to her room, tired from the hectic events of the day. Amber was reading a book beside Jasper but as soon as she yawned he had picked her up. "Jasper. You don't have to hold me like Renesmee."

Jasper rolled his eyes before smiling down at her. "I just want to be near you. It's helping me stay calm. You're tired so just sleep in my arms."

Amber stared at him for a full minute before giving on. "Okay..." She laid her head on his shoulder, sighing softly. "You win, this time."

Jasper smiled and leaned back against the wall as he held his fiancée, keeping his ability tuned into Bella. A few minutes later he turned back to his future sister-in-law, frowning softly. He whispered softly so he wouldn't wake Amber who had just fallen asleep. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"I was thinking about my dad, actually."

Jasper looked down at Amber, sighing softly. "That makes two of you."

Bella looked up at him. "We really have to leave, don't we? For a while at the very least. Pretend we're in Atlanta or something."

Jasper stared back down at his mate again. "Sadly, you will. It's the only way to protect your father. I don't know yet if Amber will want to leave... She wants to stay with him here."

Bella looked away from her sister's peaceful face. "I'm going to miss him so much... I'll miss everyone here."

Jasper relaxed back against the frame as Bella once again looked lost in thought. He looked down at Amber's hand, resting against his chest. He smiled softly as he ring reflected the light beautifully. Someday soon they would be married. He leaned down, brushing his lips against her forehead. He mentally laughed as he thought about Amber's wedding presents she would be receiving. Jasper, Esme, Alice and Carlisle had worked on it together. It would be finished in a couple of months, the work being finished now that they were engaged.

Then everyone walked into the room at the same time. Carlisle came down the stairs with his handful of tools. Jasper laid Amber down on the couch next to the sleeping wolf before moving to Bella's side, sighing as it was time for Renesmee's growth measurements.

{X}

Everything was going fine until Jasper's attention was drawn to Bella and her daughter. Renesmee had been sharing memories with Bella for a while but all of a sudden he could feel Edward's fear and Bella's anxiety spike a little. Edward quickly took his daughter while Jasper darted behind Bella, holding her hands behind her back tightly. It wasn't strong enough to keep her there but he could make her struggle.

Bella looked at Edward's frightened face. "What did I do?"

Edward looked at Jasper and then back at Bella. "But she was remembering being thirsty. She was remembering the taste of human blood." Jasper's arms pulled Bella's tighter together.

"Yes, and?"

Edward looked at his wife and then seemed to relax. "And nothing at all, it seems. The overreaction is mine this time. Jazz, let her go."

Jasper frowned but let her go, watching as Bella instantly took her daughter back. "I can't understand. I can't bear this..." He went to leave when he heard Amber's breathing increase, hearing her move. "Amber. Don't."

Amber shot a look at Bella before grabbing Jasper's hand and walking upstairs. "Come on." Jasper followed her, looking very upset.

Edward turned to them. "He'll be back. He just needs some time alone to readjust his perspective on life." He sighed softly. "Amber is very good at calming him down, he'll be fine."

Bella frowned softly. "Is he mad at me?"

"No, why would he be?"

"What's the problem, then?"

"He's upset with himself, not you, Bella. He's worrying about… self-fulfilling prophecy, I suppose you could say."

Carlisle turned to them, also worried. "How so?"

"He's wondering if the newborn madness is really as difficult as we've always thought, or if, with the right focus and attitude, anyone could do as well as Bella. Even now, perhaps he only has such difficulty because he believes it's natural and unavoidable. Maybe if he expected more of himself he would rise to those expectations. You're making him question a lot of deep-rooted assumptions, Bella."

Carlisle sighed. "That's unfair to himself. Everyone is different, everyone has their own challenges..."

{X}

Amber sprinkled salt on the candle as she walked by, the candle sparking to life as soon as she entered the room. Instantly Jasper seemed to relax. He sat down on the bed, rubbing his head. Amber sat beside him, holding his hand. She stayed quiet and let him relax. A few moments later Jasper turned to her, sighing softly. "She's handling this so easily... I struggled so hard, all those newborns struggled so much. All this time the way we've dealt with newborns... Is it wrong?"

Amber held his hand tightly, kissing over one of the scars on his wrist. "Bella is a very unique case, one out of five billion, I'd say." She paused and leaned forward, kissing the ravaged scars on his neck. Her immortality spell, since linked with Jasper's venom, had given her many of the abilities vampires had without turning into one of them. She had perfect vision now, able to fully see all of the scars on Jasper. She was able to see how devastatingly handsome he was.

"Jasper, love, just because Bella has great self-control does not mean that you failed. You did your very best and have ever since, don't you ever think differently." She placed both hands on his cheeks, making him look into her eyes. "You're absolutely perfect, Jasper. All the way through, inside and out. Physically, mentally, spiritually, everything. Perfect."

Jasper leaned into her hands, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Okay."

Amber smiled and leaned forward, kissing him. "Good."

Jasper kissed her back lovingly, gently laying down with her. They cuddled and continued kissing until Amber had to fight to stay awake. Amber sighed softly as she looked up at Jasper, her eyelids almost fully blocking her vision.

Jasper smiled and gently stroked her hair. "It's okay. Get some sleep. Bella and Edward should be at their new home by now. Renesmee is fine with everyone else here. Get some rest, darlin'."

Amber hummed softly before giving in. She laid her head on his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. A few seconds later she was asleep.

Jasper gently trailed his fingers down her back, watching her quietly. He truly didn't know how he could have lived without Amber. She filled the gap in his soul, fixed his broken pieces and made him realize he wasn't a monster. She loved him completely and he loved her so much more for it.


	35. Chapter 35

_Sorry about being one day late, but I wanted to get back on the Saturday updating schedule._

* * *

 **Adby1:** Thank you! I'm going to work on it some more because I feel like it's been strained recently. But with the big scene coming up, they're going to become even closer.

 **AficionadoNYC:** I understand that, it was a bit harsh from her. But Amber really does love the wolves so much, close to how much she loves Bella. She also knew Bella was in a rage, one she's had to deal with before from other vampires. She needed to calm Bella down but she was also too clouded with past memories. I should have covered that a bit more.

 **Katelynn Snow Fox:** Patience is key, here!

* * *

Amber woke up feeling Jasper gently rubbing her back. She hummed softly as she opened her eyes, looking up at him. "Mornin'.."

Jasper grinned down at her, kissing the top of her head. "Mornin' darlin'."

Amber leaned against him, smiling happily. "You let me sleep in, didn't you?"

Jasper did his best to look apologetic, but he really wasn't. "Of course I did. But you still woke up early. It's eight in the morning."

Amber sat up and stretched her arms and back, sighing softly. "Not bad.." She looked over at him and smiled softly. "What?" He had been staring at her intently while she stretched.

Jasper just pulled her close, gently kissing part of the scars on her neck. "You're just so beautiful, I love you.."

Amber hugged him, humming softly again. "I love you too, Jasper.." She leaned against him, closing her eyes. "I had a strange dream last night.."

Jasper gently stroked her hair, remembering her varying emotions during the night. She was hopeful, loving, sad, depressed, worried, anxious, terrified. "Does it have to deal with what you've been putting off talking about?"

Amber sighed as she rested her forehead on his shoulder, keeping her eyes shut. "Yes... I'm sorry, but I've been so scared to bring it up."

Jasper kissed the top of her head, frowning. "Darlin', why? It's me. I love you completely and nothing will change that."

Amber squeezed him tighter as she whispered the words she dreaded. "But I want to have a child, Jasper.. and that changes things." She felt a tear escape her eye. "When I found out Bella was pregnant this had been in the back of my mind."

Jasper looked down at her, able to smell the saltiness of her tear once it fell. "You want to have a child with me?"

Amber nodded her head softly, trying not to cry anymore. "I do.. but.. We've made love multiple times already and I've never been pregnant. Bella was pregnant before her honeymoon was over.." She leaned back, looking into his beautiful eyes with her teary ones. "What if I'm the problem? What if I'm infertile?"

Jasper reached up and wiped away her tears, kissing the corners of her eyes. "And you're sure this is what you want? You want to be a mother, and have children with me? You want to go through what Bella did? She would have died Amber.. Not to mention we don't really know how long Renesmee is going to live. Her advanced aging has Bella and Edward terrified."

Amber nodded, looking down at him. "I know it would be hell for the pregnancy but I'm stronger than Bella. A lot stronger, It would be worth it for me. I keep imagining a little child running around with curly blonde hair and my eyes. You being a great father, me having a little daughter. I wouldn't mind the shortened time because they would be our child, for however long they live.. And then I'm reminded of the fact that I'm likely barren." She let out a small sob at the end.

Jasper quickly pulled her into his arms, shushing her softly. "I'll probably be so stressed the entire time, and very protective. I'm sure the Major will come out a lot. I won't like seeing you in pain, darlin', I'll hate it. And I wouldn't ever want you to be in that much pain.. But I can feel how badly you want this. We'll talk to Carlisle about it. There are things we can try to help, darlin'. Don't give up before we really start trying." He looked down at her, smiling softly. "I would love to have a child or children with you, darlin'."

Amber smiled up at him, another tear falling but from happiness this time. "Really?"

Jasper nodded, kissing her softly. "Of course darlin'. I never thought about it, because I never thought it was possible. But when I saw Renesmee.. I couldn't help but imagine if she was ours instead.." He pulled back, looking into her eyes. "I can never explain to you how much I love you, but I can show you.." He gently caressed her cheek, using his power to gently push his emotions onto her.

Amber blushed as she felt how much Jasper loved her, feeling a bit overwhelmed by it all. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly, feeling her ring move around on her finger. "I can't wait to marry you, Jasper.. I love you with a love that is more than love..."

Jasper whispered softly to her, kissing her tears away. "I and my Annabele Lee.."

{X}

Amber walked into the living room and noticed how Renesmee snapped her attention to her quickly. "Hey beautiful niece of mine." Renesmee held her hands out to her, struggling in Esme's hold. Amber quickly appeared next to her, lifting her up and into her arms. "Hello dear."

She got an image of herself reading Poe to a smaller Renesmee with Jasper next to her. Then an image of Amber and Jasper together, smiling down at her.

Amber smiled and held her closer, kissing the top of her head. "Of course I'll read to you and I missed you too." She looked over at Jasper and smiled, "Your uncle missed you too."

Jasper walked over and gently touched Renesmee's little hand. "Of course I did." He smiled at how her mood brightened considerably when they both were touching her. "We love you too."

Amber smiled and walked over to her favorite couch, curling up with Renesmee in her lap. She got comfy, with Jasper against her side, before she began reciting The Raven from memory. Renesmee listened happily until Amber finished. She clapped her hands gently before she began playing with a woven bracelet on Amber's wrist. She tugged and gasped as it snapped in half.

Amber raised her eyebrows at Renesmee holding the broken threads in her little hand. "Well, that shouldn't be a surprise but it is. She's supernaturally strong even as a child."

Jasper could feel that Renesmee was about to cry, feeling bad about ripping the bracelet. "Renesmee, it's alright. That was just a random bracelet."

Amber nodded, smiling down at her niece. "It really was." She bopped her nose, winking at her. "Since you showed me one of your abilities, I'll show you mine."

Renesmee reached up and touched Amber's cheek. She showed her a scene where Haven lifted up Alice to kiss her with her powers, her hands staying up to caress Alice's cheeks.

Amber nodded, carrying Renesmee outside. "We're both witches, but we have different abilities." She held up her hand, a vine soon wrapping around her arm before gently booping Renesmee on the nose as well. This one didn't have any thorns, but flowers did start blooming on the vines.

Renesmee cooed cutely as she picked one of the flowers, gently playing with the soft petals.

Amber smiled over at Jasper, spotting the others watching her carefully. "Guys.. We're fine."

Jasper smiled and placed the flower in Renesmee's hair, "We're just all in love with her, it's hard to do anything else than watch her."

Amber nodded as she let Renesmee play with the vine and flowers, watching as she waved it around. "I know.. She's amazing." Amber looked up when she heard someone coming. She then chuckled as she saw Bella and Edward. Bella of course made a beeline for them, Renesmee reaching for her mother. "Here's your momma."

Bella smiled briefly at Amber before taking her daughter happily. She winced though as Renesmee patted Bella's cheek. "She's hungry.." Edward was gone in a second, entering the house and heading to the kitchen. Bella then turned to her sister and future brother-in-law, twice over, "How long has she been up?"

Amber leaned into Jasper's side, watching Renesmee cling to her mom happily. "She was awake when I came down stairs.."

Rosalie answered for them, "Just about half an hour actually. She's been asking for you – demanding might be a better description." She then chuckled as she looked over at Amber. "And her aunt's been keeping her occupied."

Amber smiled and held up the broken bracelet Renesmee broke. "She snapped this like it was nothing. So I showed her my earth magic. She was easily flinging the vine around like nothing."

Rose chuckled softly "We would have called you but.. We didn't want to... er, bother you."Rosalie bit her lip and looked away, trying not to laugh. Emmett was laughing silently behind his mate, walking up behind her.

Amber wrinkled her nose, turning to Jasper. Jasper chuckled softly and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "We're just as bad."

Bella ignored them all, looking down at her daughter. "We'll get your room set up right away. You'll like the cottage. It's magic." Bella looked up at Esme. "Thank you, Esme. So much. It's absolutely perfect."

Esme didn't have time to answer about how she was welcome. Emmett's booming laughter filled the air instead. "So it's still standing? I would've thought you two had knocked it to rubble by now. What were you doing last night? Discussing the national debt?" He then laughed even more, patting his knee.

Amber laughed a little but still tried her best to keep mental images out of her mind. "Oh shut it, Emmett. She's gonna snap at you."

Bella turned to the others, tilting her head. "Where're the wolves today?"

"Jacob took off this morning pretty early," Rosalie answered, a little frown creasing her forehead. "Seth followed him out."

"What was he so upset about?" Edward asked as he walked outside with Renesmee's cup.

Amber watched Bella had Renesmee over to Rose, because of her food probably. She then turned to Jasper, frowning. "They just left..? What if something happened?"

Jasper rubbed her arms, "I'm sure it wasn't anything serious or they would have said something."

Rosalie grumbled, "I don't know or care. He was watching Nessie sleep, his mouth hanging open like the moron he is, and then he just jumped to his feet without any kind of trigger - that I noticed, anyway- and stormed out. I was glad to be rid of him. The more time he spends here, the less chance there is that we'll ever get the smell out."

"Rose," Esme chided her gently.

Amber glared at her, feeling her magic want to be released with her anger. "Seth, Leah and Jacob are family, Rose."

Rosalie sighed softly, shrugging her shoulders. "I suppose it doesn't matter. We won't be here that much longer."

Emmett nodded, leaning against Rose. "I still say we should go straight to New Hampshire and get things set up. Bella's already registered at Dartmouth. Doesn't look like it will take her all that long to be able to handle school." Emmett then turned to Bella, grinning, "I'm sure you'll ace your classes... apparently there's nothing interesting for you to do at night besides study."

Amber's hand shook in Jasper's grasp. She then shook her head, walking off to clear her head. The others knew that the remarks bothered her because all the flowers around them grew like crazy, vines crawling up along the porch.

Jasper sighed as he watched his mate dissapear into the forest, able to hear her running with vampire speed. "Darlin'.." He looked over at the others. "She's not prepared to just leave her home. You should realize that. Her parents died here, Charlie saved her here. Her last remaining human family member is here, and he will be alone without her."

{X}

Amber walked into the house only to dash out of Alice's way. She looked dead set on something, Haven on her heels carrying some things in her arms. "Guys?" She jogged after them, walking into the living room.

Alice was addressing the wolves in the room. "You, you and you, If you must stay then get over in the corner. Commit to being there for a while, I need to see." She turned to Bella then, "You'd better give him the baby, you'll need your arms free anyway."

Jacob went to one side of the room, sitting down with Renesmee in his arms. Seth went and sat beside him, though Leah didn't. She asked to leave, quickly rushing outside to phase.

Amber turned to Jasper when he walked over to her, "What happened? I was gone for maybe half an hour?"

Jasper sighed as he tilted her head up, gently kissing her. "Jacob shifted in front of Charlie, revealing his secret so we didn't have to reveal ours. Charlie is on his way over soon."

Amber stared at him and then over at Jacob. "He's fine, right?" At his nod she relaxed, sighing softly. "Great.." She looked down and shook her head. "He learns Jacob's secret before mine..."

Jacob shrugged, "He doesn't want to know anything really. He asked not to be told anything if it wasn't important."

Jasper gently rubbed Amber's back. "Maybe it's best if you didn't tell him.. then you don't have to explain what really happened with your aunts.."

Amber's hands clenched into tight fists, her nails threatening to break through her skin. "Yeah.." She sighed softly as Jasper held her hands in his, standing behind her. "Sorry.."

Alice took the silence as her cue. She motioned to Haven, "These will irritate your eyes, they won't hurt but they'll cloud your vision. It's annoying. They won't match your old color but it's still better than red, right?"

Haven gently handed Bella the box of contact, smiling softly at her. "I tried to get as close as possible."

Bella looked down at the box, tilting her head. "When did you -"

"Before you left on the honeymoon. I was prepared for several possible futures."

Bella nodded before she pressed one of the contacts in, frowning when her vision was impeded. "I see what you mean." She looked over at her husband, "How do I look?"

Edward smiled at her, "Gorgeous, of course-"

Alice interrupted them, "Yes, yes, she always looks gorgeous. It's better than red but that's the highest commendation I can give. Muddy brown. Your brown was much prettier."

Haven shrugged, "I tried.. but these won't last long like they would if you were human. Your venom will slowly dissolve them."

Alice nodded, leaning into her mate's arms. "Exactly, so if Charlie stays longer than that, you'll have to excuse yourself to replace them. Which is a good idea anyways, because humans need bathroom breaks." She then turned to her mother, "Esme, give her some pointers on acting human while I stock the powder room with contacts." Alice and Haven both left in a flash.

Amber ignored the others conversing with Bella, turning to look up at her mate. "Sorry about almost hurting myself.."

Jasper gently kissed the top of her head, taking her hands in his again and gently squeezing. "Talking about them still.." He took a deep breath before continuing, trying not to get angry. "It pisses us both off, and I understand." He then tilted her head up, smiling softly. "But next time, just spar with Emmett. Don't hurt yourself."

Amber chuckled when she saw Emmett wink at her as he put a football game on the T.V. "Okay." She hugged him gently, breathing in his calming scent. "Deal." She then hugged him more, ignoring the others talking in the room. She barely registered Bella getting Renesmee back and Edward talking to her.

Then everyone heard tires hitting the Cullen's driveway. Amber looked over at Bella, seeing her focusing on something. She seemed to be doing okay, causing Jasper to compliment her on her control. "You're going to be okay, sis. I'm right here, too. We're all here for you."

Edward nodded, looking at his wife. "You can do anything." He then kissed her, which turning into more than a peck on the lips.

Jasper looked down at Amber, looking very uncomfortable. He then coughed slightly, looking at the couple. "Edward, you might not want to distract her like that right now. She needs to be able to focus."

Edward pulled back, grinning at her. "Oops."

Amber fake gagged, pushing Edward farther from her sister. "Gross. Go break down the cottage in your free time. Not in front of me."

Bella laughed softly, "Later." She then smiled sheepishly when Jasper had to remind her to focus again. "Right."

Charlie's car pulled up to the house, idling outside for a few seconds. He was probably nervous. The engine cut off, the car door being slammed. Three steps across the grass, eight steps against the wooden stairs, four across the porch and then silence. Two deep breaths, then he knocked three times.

Amber held up her hand when Carlisle went to answer the door. "I got it, Carlisle." She walked to the front door at human pace, opening the door gently. She smiled softly when she saw him. It had been a while since she had been so busy with Bella and Renesmee. "Hey dad." She leaned in and hugged him, breathing in the scent of coffee and diner food. "I've missed you."

Charlie hugged her back, seeming relieved it was his daughter who answered. "Hey kiddo.. I've missed you too." He pulled back and looked conflicted, "Where's your sister?"

"In here, dad!" Amber walked with Charlie into the living room, staying beside him so he would feel a bit more relaxed.

Charlie looked a little off put by Bella's voice being different. He then looked at her, his eyes widening. He seemed shocked, in disbelief and in pain. He was feeling loss, fear, anger, suspicion and more pain. He whispered softly, "Is that you, Bella?"

"Yep." Bella winced at her own voice. "Hi, Dad."

Charlie took in a deep breath, Amber placing a hand on his back to help steady him. "It's okay, Dad. It's still Bella."

Jacob called out to him from the corner, "Hey, Charlie. How're things?"

Charlie glared at him, shuddering before he turned back to Bella. Slowly he walked closer to Bella until he was only a few feet away. He glared at Edward before looking back at his daughter. "Bella?"

"It's really me." Charlie's jaw locked when he heard her voice. "I'm sorry, Dad."

Charlie looked her over before frowning softly, "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded, "Really and truly great. Healthy as a horse."

Charlie looked back at Amber and then Bella, seeing the major differences again. She and Haven, besides Jacob, were the only ones different now. He looked down at Bella again, "Jake told me this was... necessary, that you were dying."

Bella seemed to be struggling before she grounded herself again. "Jacob was telling you the truth."

Charlie growled softly. "That makes one of you."

Amber and Bella both visibly winced at their father being angry at them. Though Charlie didn't suspect Amber of lying about her own change, but she still lied with Bella about this.

Charlie looked down when Bella did, seeing Renesmee for the first time really. "Oh.." All the anger fell of his face, leaving only shock behind. "This is her, the orphan Jacob said you're adopting."

Edward lied easily to his face, "My niece."

Charlie looked up at him, frowning deeply again. "I thought you'd lost your family."

"I lost my parents. My older brother was adopted, like me. I never saw him after that. But the courts located me when he and his wife died in a car accident. That left their child without any other family."

Renesmee peeked out at Charlie before hiding beneath her mother's hair again.

Charlie looked down at her, smiling slightly. "She's.. she's, well, she's a beauty."

Edward nodded, "Yes."

"Kind of a big responsibility, though. You two are just getting stared."

Edward gently touched Renesmee's cheek. "What else could we do? Would you have refused her?"

Amber saw the look in Charlie's eyes, seeing him look over at her. She smiled softly and walked over to him, gently squeezing his hand. Charlie squeezed her hand back, sighing softly, "Of course not. How could you? I got Amber out of a deal similar to that.. And I love her." Charlie then looked back at the couple. "Jake says you call her Nessie?"

Bella replied sharply, "No, we don't. Her name is Renesmee."

Charlie looked at her, frowning. "How do you feel about this? Maybe Carlisle and Esme could-"

"She's mine. I want her."

Charlie frowned at her, "You're going to make me a grandpa so young?"

Edward smiled, "Carlisle is a grandfather, too."

Charlie shot an incredulous glance at the doctor. Carlisle looked like Zeus' younger, better-looking brother still. "I guess that does sort of make me feel better." He looked back to Renesmee. "She sure is something to look at." He then gasped when he saw Renesmee's eyes, an exact copy of Bella's. Charlie gasped, starting to hyperventilate. He was mouthing numbers as he counted backwards, trying to see if it worked out or not. But he couldn't make it work because the numbers were no where the same.

Amber quickly held her father's hand, gripping it gently. "Dad. It's okay.. Remember what Jacob said?"

Charlie focused on her, not realizing Amber had used a relaxation spell on him. "Yeah.. Need to know." He turned to the couple, his eyes blazing however. "I don't want to know everything but I'm done with the lies!"

Amber and Bella winced deeply again.

Edward shook his head, "I'm sorry, but you need to know the public story more than you need to know the truth. If you're going to be part of this secret, the public story is the one that counts. It's to protect Bella, Renesmee and the rest of us. Can you go along with the lies for them?"

Charlie glared down at Bella, "You might've given me some warning, kid." He then turned to Amber. "And I thought you would at least tell me, Amber."

Amber tried to respond but couldn't think of anything to say. She instead frowned and looked down at the ground, her hair covering her face. "I'm sorry, dad... I didn't.. I couldn't.." She was quietened by Jasper rubbing her shoulders and whispering softly to her. He used his powers to calm her down before she got too upset, afraid her magic would come out.

Bella distracted Charlie from Amber, knowing she needed to recover from that blow."Would it really have made this any easier?"

Charlie frowned before he knelt on the floor in front of Bella. Renesmee smiled and reached out a little palm towards him, only for Bella to pull her back. Renesmee gently touched Bella's neck as she silently talked to her mom. Charlie gasped as he saw her perfect set of teeth. "How old is she?"

Bella didn't know how to respond.. "Uh.."

"Three months," Edward said before adding slowly, "Rather, she's the size of a three-month-old. She's younger in some ways and more mature in others."

Renesmee then waved at Charlie, smiling. Charlie gaped at her. Jacob chuckled from his corner, "Told you she was special, didn't I?" Charlie only cringed from his voice. Jacob sighed, "Come on, Charlie. I'm the same person I've always been. You've known me since I was a baby. Amber and I grew up together."

Ironically, both of them both turned out to not be fully human.

"Just pretend this afternoon didn't happen."

Charlie sighed but nodded, "Just what is your part in all of this, Jake? How much does Billy know? Why are you here?"

"Well, I could tell you all about it. Billy knows everything, but it involved a lot of stuff about werewo-"

Charlie protested, covering his ears, "Ugh. Nevermind."

Jacob grinned, "everything's going to be great, Charlie. Just try not to believe anything you see." Charlie only mumbled under his breathe in response.

Emmett's loud voice then boomed in the room. "Woo! Go Gators!"

Charlie recovered, looking back at Emmett. "Florida winning?"

"Just scored the first touchdown." He then wagged his eyebrows at Charlie's daughters. "'Bout time somebody scored around here."

Amber looked amused while Bella looked beyond irritated.

Charlie didn't notice the innuendo and instead sat in an open chair. "Well, I guess we should see if they can hold onto the lead."


	36. Chapter 36

**AficionadoNYC:** Your review actually made me feel so much better about this fic. So thank you very much! I'm glad you like it so much.

 **Gossamermouse101:** I love Emmett, haha. He's the best.

 **Adby1:** Sadly, we all know what's coming up. So there's going to be some more delays. But all the action coming up soon will be amazing, so there's that.

 **Ajahane:** Thank you! She's quite special.

* * *

Amber and Bella stood by the front door, watching as Charlie hesitated in the doorway. Bella had a sleeping Renesmee in her arms but the others were waiting in the living room. Charlie looked them over before sighing, looking at Bella. "I don't know how much we should tell Renee about this." He stretched and then patted his stomach as it growled.

Bella nodded, "I know, I don't want to freak her out. Better to protect her, this stuff isn't for the fainthearted. I would have tried to protect you too, if I'd known know. But I guess you've never fit into the fainthearted category, have you?"

Charlie smiled at his daughters, shaking his head. "Neither have you two." He rubbed his stomach again, "I'll think of something. We've got time to discuss this, right?"

Both daughters nodded at him, "Right." "Yes."

Charlie looked them over, sighing softly. "Jake said you guys were going to take off on me..."

Amber frowned, rubbing her arm. "It's a very difficult situation."

Bella nodded, "We didn't want to do that if there was a way around it. That's why we're still here."

Charlie frowned, "He said you could stay for a while, but only if I'm tough enough and if I can keep my mouth shut."

Amber nodded, "If someone found out you know... It'll become a shit show."

Bella nodded, "Yeah... But I can't promise that we'll never leave, Dad. It's pretty complicated..."

Charlie nodded, "Need to know... You'll visit, though, if you have to go?"

Bella nodded, "I promise, dad."

Amber nodded, her hand over her heart. "I promise, dad. I couldn't handle staying away from you."

Bella nodded, "Now that you know enough, I think this can work. We'll keep as close as you want."

Charlie bit his lip before slowly leaning in to hug Bella. Bella shifted Renesmee to her other arm, hugging her father back with the other arm. "Keep real close, Bells. Real close."

"Love you, Dad."

Charlie hugged Amber next, glad she was warm instead and the same or seemed to be. "You too, kiddo. I love you."

Amber smiled, trying not to cry. "I love you too, dad..."

Charlie looked at them both, smiling softly. "I love you both, kiddos. Whatever else has changed, that hasn't and never will." He looked down at Renesmee, gently touching her cheek. "She looks a lot like you, Bells."

Bella tried to remain neutral, "More like Edward, I think."

Amber leaned in, smiling. "Though she has your curls, dad." She winked at him softly, letting him know for sure.

Charlie hummed as he looked them all over, "Huh. Guess she does. Grandpa..." He shook his head. "Do I ever get to hold my granddaughter?"

Bella nodded slightly, gently placing her daughter in Charlie's arms. "here."

Charlie grunted, feeling her weight. "She's... sturdy." He saw Bella's expression and smiled. "Sturdy is good." He looked down at Renesmee, "She'll need to be tough, surrounded by all this craziness." He bounced his arms gently, swaying softly. "Prettiest baby I ever saw, including you both. Sorry, but it's true."

Amber chuckled softly, shrugging. "It's alright. I think she's gorgeous."

Bella smiled, "I know."

Charlie smiled before cooing down at Renesmee, "Pretty baby..." He already seemed just as absorbed with her as the rest of them. He looked up at them. "Can I come back tomorrow?"

Bella nodded, "Sure, Dad."

Amber nodded, "Of course. We'll be here."

Charlie looked at them sternly, with the expression Amber labeled 'police chief mode'. "You'd better be." He looked down at his granddaughter, smiling softly. "See you tomorrow, Nessie."

Bella groaned, "Not you too!"

Charlie looked up confused, especially since Amber was laughing loudly. "Huh?"

Bella frowned, her expression looking pinched. "Her name is Renesmee. Like Renee and Esme put together. Not Nessie." She looked at Amber and frowned darkly at her. "It's not funny."

Amber grinned, shrugging her shoulders. "You gave her a long name, you asked for it."

Bella rolled her eyes, turning back to Charlie. "Do you want to hear her middle name?"

"Sure."

"Carlie, with a C. Like Carlisle and Charlie put together."

Charlie grinned fully, "Thanks, Bells."

Bella smiled softly, "Thank you, Dad. So much has changed so quickly. My head hasn't stopped spinning. If I didn't have my family now, I don't know how I'd keep my grip on... on reality."

Charlie's stomach growled again, causing Amber to gently push him out the door. "Go on Dad. Tell Billy, Sue and Harry hello for me."

Bella nodded, leaning against the door frame. "We'll be here."

Charlie nodded, returning Renesmee to Bella. "Alright... See you girls tomorrow." He then left, driving to La Push.

Amber and Bella walked back into the living room, seeing that everyone had slipped in their 'human facade' now. Well, besides Jacob and the witches.

Esme was in the kitchen, asking Jacob if he would like burgers for dinner as that was what Amber loved, Haven already having agreed. Carlisle was sitting at the island, reading a book while he listened to his wife talking.

Alice was sitting on the couch with Haven sitting between her legs. Alice was gently braiding Haven's hair while she talked to her quietly. Haven was talking to her mate quietly, reading a book on special herbs.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in front of the coffee table, setting up the base for a very large house of cards.

Edward was playing the piano softly by himself, humming softly.

Jasper was curled up on the couch, reading a book but he kept looking up at Amber and smiling softly. He was mostly waiting on her to finish so they could talk, he could feel her emotions were in turmoil again.

Bella looked at Amber, relaxing her whole body. "Wow... I did it."

Amber smiled at her, ignoring Edward who came up and hugged his wife. "Of course, you did. You're a Swan. We're tough." She then walked to her own mate, ignoring Edward being sappy. She plopped down in his lap, smiling as he began stroking her hair. "Hello gorgeous."

Jasper smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Hello, ma'am."

"You did. You were unbelievable. All that worrying over being a newborn, and then you skip it altogether," Edward laughed quietly.

Emmett didn't look up from placing another card down. "I'm not even sure she's really a vampire, let alone a newborn. She's too tame." Bella only snarled under her breath. Emmett laughed in response, looking up. "Oooo, scary."

Bella hissed at him, causing Renesmee to wake up. Bella looked down at her after having another vision. "Charlie will be back tomorrow."

Emmett grinned, looking over to Amber and back at the newlyweds. "Excellent." Rosalie laughed with him this time.

Edward scoffed at him, "Not brilliant, Emmett." He took Renesmee from Bella though she was a little reluctant.

Emmett frowned softly, "What do you mean?"

Edward sighed at him, "It's a little dense, don't you think, to antagonize the strongest vampire in the house?"

Emmett threw his head back and snorted. "Please!"

Amber looked back at Jasper, smirking. "At least he added vampire or I'd kick his ass." Jasper just chuckled softly, kissing the top of her head. He knew his mate could easily kick anyone's ass and he was so proud of her.

"Bella," Edward murmured to his wife while Emmett listened closely, "Do you remember a few months ago, I asked you to do me a favor once you were immortal?"

Bella seemed to be trying to remember before she gasped, "Oh!"

Alice laughed loudly, telling Haven to watch happily.

All this caused Jacob to poke his head out of the kitchen, snacking on some fries Esme already had ready. "What?"

Emmett glared at them, "What?"

Bella looked up at Edward, "Really?"

Edward nodded, "Trust me."

Bella sighed before looking at her brother-in-law, "Emmett, how do you feel about a little bet?"

Emmett was on his feet at once. "Awesome. Bring it." He saw Bella bite her lip and grinned, "Unless you're too afraid...?"

Amber snickered, "Come on, Bella. You're my sister. You can't back down now."

Bella squared her shoulders. "You. Me. Arm-wrestling. Dining room table. Now."

Emmett's grin stretched across his face. "You're on."

Alice chimed in, putting a band at the end of Haven's braid. "Esme's fairly found of that table, It's an antique."

Esme sighed, calling out a thank you from the kitchen. "Dinner's almost done, girls!"

Emmett shrugged, "No problem." He walked to toward the garage, "This way, Bella." Everyone ended up following him, except for Esme. There was a large granite boulder standing up out of a tumble of rocks near the river, obviously, Emmett's goal. Emmett placed his elbow on the rock and waved Bella forward.

Bella tried to look unconcerned as she set her elbow against the stone. "Okay, Emmett. I win, and you cannot say one more word about my sex life to anyone, not even Rose. No allusions, no innuendos—no nothing."

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "Deal. I win, and it's going to get a lot worse." He heard Bella's breath stop and grinned evilly. Emmett taunted her, "You gonna back down so easy, little sister? Not much wild about you, is there? I bet that cottage doesn't have a scratch." He laughed. "I bet Amber and Jasper will rival mine and Rose's record. Did Edward tell you how many houses Rose and I smashed?"

Bella gritted her teeth before grabbed his big hand. "One, two-"

"Three," he grunted, and shoved against her hand, only nothing happened. Even with Emmett's excessive strength it wasn't enough to budge Bella's hand. Emmett grunted; his forehead creased and his whole body strained in one rigid line toward the obstacle. Bella let him sweat, figuratively, for a moment before she grew bored. She flexed her arm and Emmett lost an inch.

Bella laughed, "Just keep your mouth shut." She then smashed his hand into the boulder. She used so much force that the crack echoed through the forest. The rock shuddered before an eighth of the boulder fell on Emmett's foot, causing many of the family to laugh.

Emmett grumbled as he kicked the rock fragment across the river. It sliced a young maple in half before thudding into the base of a big fir, causing the fir to fall into another tree.

Amber gasped and glared at Emmett, "If I knew you weren't in such a bad mood I'd kick your butt for that." She then held out her hand. The young maple tree grew back together while Amber lifted the fir tree back up, re-growing the roots in the ground. She then wiped her hands, walking back inside. "Don't take your anger on my forest, Emmett! Beat the shit out of Edward." She snickered at Edwards protests when Emmett seemed to be considering it.

Amber sat down at the island, smiling at Esme softly. "I'm sure you heard. Bella won."

Esme placed a plate down in front of her, smiling. "I heard. I'm not surprised, though Emmett's not happy."

Amber ate a couple of fries as she nodded. She sighed softly as she took a bite of her burger, staring off in the distance.

Esme leaned on the counter, looking down at her daughter, tilting her head. "Charlie coming has upset you, dear. Do you want to talk about it?"

Amber looked up at her, biting at her lip. "Charlie was really upset with me... for hiding this big secret and then for hiding Bella's secrets..." She placed her head in her palm, feeling her eyes watering. "Charlie and I struggled when I was first adopted, but we haven't fought since that period... I even handled my teenage dramas fine... and I saw his expression earlier. It broke my heart."

Esme held Amber's hands, gently rubbing them. "He's just worried, Amber. He can't try to protect you if he doesn't know anything... I can see how much he loves you, Amber. Don't let it affect you too much. He's already forgiven you."

Amber shook her head, reaching up to rub at her eyes. "But I still have my secret..." Amber looked up at Esme, frowning. "And it's not like there's a governing body of witches, so I could tell him. But..." She sighed, "He didn't want to know about Jacob. He did seem interested in Bella but stopped himself..." She groaned. "I want to tell him so badly, Esme. He's missing out on a major part of my life and I want him to be a part of it. I want to show him all I can do and learned on my own..."

Esme walked around and sat beside Amber, rubbing her back. "Then I suggest telling him, dear. He may be uncomfortable at first realizing you're not fully human, but you're his daughter. He raised you. He loves you and that's not going to change." She smiled and kissed her cheek. "And I know he'll be proud of you, I know I am."

Amber smiled softly, rubbing at her teary eyes. "Thanks, mom."

Esme's own eyes filled with venom, hugging Amber tightly. "You're welcome, love."

{X}

Amber opened her eyes when she felt Jasper sit on the bed beside her. "Hello cowboy."

Jasper chuckled softly, kissing the top of her head. "I thought you were asleep."

Amber shook her head, moving until her head was in his lap. "No. Just thinking. I had a very emotional talk with Esme earlier."

Jasper gently stroked her hair, looking down at her. "About telling Charlie?"

Amber nodded softly in response. "Yeah." She looked up at him and smiled softly. "I'm glad everything's calmed down again."

Jasper nodded, leaning down to kiss her happily. "Me too, darlin'. I can finally relax... and you too." He gently caressed her cheek, "Renesmee laughed earlier."

Amber laughed softly, "I bet it sounded beautiful."

Jasper smiled. "She was laughing because Bella was having fun destroying that boulder. It was really adorable..." He trailed off as he thought about that laugh coming from a different little girl, his daughter. "Adorable..."

Amber sat up and kissed his cheek. "Well, now that everything's calm, I could go in for some tests to see if there's something going on with my reproductive system..."

Jasper's face seemed to light up instantly. "Are you sure? I know that probably won't be very comfortable for you..."

Amber leaned into him, chuckling. "We've both been through the pain venom causes. I know childbirth may be comparable but not these checkups." She leaned in and gently kissed him softly. "Besides, I need to know if we should just keep trying normally, or if I need to see I can do something. I've seen tons of fertility spells in my grimoire. I just don't want to use them if I don't have to."

Jasper hugged her around the middle, kissing her neck happily. "You don't know how happy that makes me."

Amber laughed because it tickled, squirming in his grip. "And we could focus on our wedding plans too."

Jasper grinned and tilted her head up, kissing her deeply. "I would love nothing more than that, future Mrs. Whitlock."

{X}

Amber and Jasper sat inside Carlisle's office, Amber having just done a privacy spell on the candle burning on the desk. Carlisle was leaning on his desk, looking down at the couple sitting on the couch in the room. "So, what's all the secrecy about?"

Jasper gently rubbed Amber's hand before motioning for her to speak first. He would but she already said she wanted to ask.

Amber looked up at him and bit at her lip. "Well, you know how easily Bella and Edward conceived Renesmee. They had only had sex twice." She smiled sheepishly at Carlisle, "Jasper and I have been sexually active for a while, over a year. And I haven't gotten pregnant."

Jasper nodded softly, "She's worried that maybe there's something wrong."

Carlisle nodded softly. "And you want to have kids?" He smiled when they both nodded their heads quickly. "I've noticed the looks you two have around your niece." He looked down at Amber, smiling softly. "There may not be anything wrong with you physically, Amber. Sometimes stress and other factors could influence these things. But we can always check." He got out a folder from his desk, looking the numbers over. "There's a very nice gynecologist at the hospital, I can make an appointment for you." He looked up and coughed softly, "I'm sure you don't want me to run the tests for you."

Amber smiled bashfully. "I'm comfortable with you completely and I trust you, but I'd rather not have you know me that intimately, unless necessary."

Carlisle chuckled softly, "Thank you. I'd rather keep that boundary as well." He smiled at the two. "I'll stop in tomorrow and make an appointment for you." He looked at Jasper and tilted his head, "She'll probably want you there too, Jasper... You shouldn't have any problems, however. Dr. Young has some knowledge of her own."

Jasper gently rubbed Amber's hand. "Okay."

Amber smiled softly and squeezed her mate's hand. "Thank you."

{X}

Amber frowned as she sat in the waiting room of the gynecologist, Jasper sitting beside her. She sighed as she looked at another woman coming out, smiling as she rubbed her pregnant stomach. Amber looked back down at her magazine quickly, trying to pay attention to the article on monthly cycles.

Jasper looked down at her, noticing her behavior. He gently put the magazine down, rubbing her hand. "The last time I was in a hospital was after that night James attacked you and Bella..." He looked down at her, gently rubbing her wrist. "It's weird... I thought I was going to lose you that night, and now we're here to see about having a child."

Amber smiled softly and squeezed his hand tightly. "I know... I didn't even know if I was going to make it either..." She looked up as a small child waved at her. She smiled and waved back gently, "Hello." The little girl grinned and shyly hid behind her mother's leg.

The mom smiled at the couple, "Carrie is just a little shy. Are you two expecting?"

Amber's smile dropped a little, her shoulders dropping a little. Jasper leaned over to respond for her. He smiled softly and rubbed Amber's hand, "We're trying, ma'am."

The woman smiled and nodded. "You two seem so in love, I hope everything works out for you two. Carrie is my world now and she was worth it all." She patted her stomach. "It's taken me until now to conceive my second child, it's just a game of patience."

Amber smiled softly, "That helps actually... Thank you."

A nurse came out and smiled at Amber, "Mrs. Whitlock?"

Amber snuck a glance at Jasper and chuckled softly. "Carlisle's sneaky."

Jasper chuckled and got up, walking behind her as they were escorted to a private room. "I like hearing it anyways."

Amber sat down on the bed, wrinkling her nose at the tray of jellies and instruments ready in case. "Ugh."

Jasper stood beside her, gently rubbing her back. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, darlin."

Amber looked up at him, frowning. "I want to. It'll be nice to know what's caused the problems so far, if there even is one. And this is a sure way of knowing." She heard the doctor walking to the door, sitting up straight.

Dr. Young was a young woman with pure black hair that was pulled up into a neat bun. She had dark skin and dark eyes that reminded Amber of Emily. She looked up and smiled brightly at the couple. "Amber Swan, or should I say Whitlock? Though I was under the impression you haven't gotten married yet?"

Jasper's lips tilted up at the ends. "I think Carlisle was in a good mood when he called and decided to tease us."

Dr. Young smiled and nodded, leaning against the counter. "I see." She smiled up at them. "My cousin, Emily, has told me a lot about you Amber." She looked at Jasper and smiled softly, "And you by extension. It's nice to put some faces to the names."

Amber finally put it together. "Oh! Emily!" She smiled at her. "I knew you looked familiar." She tilted her head. "And you know about... well, us?"

Dr. Young nodded, pushing her black glasses up on her nose. "I grew up listening to our history and began putting the clues together when Emily and Sam got together." She looked over at Jasper. "I confronted Carlisle a while ago, quietly of course and he talked to me about everything. Your secret is safe with me, I'm just here to help."

Amber smiled softly, "That's really nice of you. I know our two sides haven't gotten along in the past. Though I'm glad both packs seem to be doing so now."

Dr. Young nodded, "Me too. Now, let's shift the focus to you, Amber. What exactly is the problem?"

Amber tapped her fingers on her knee, sighing softly. "My sister conceived her daughter after having sex two times, during her honeymoon. Jasper and I have been sexually active for well over a year."

Dr. Young nodded to herself, entering notes into her tablet. "I can understand your worries." She looked up and smiled at them. "But that itself doesn't mean anything by itself." She nodded at Jasper. "I know you're healthy and men are usually very fertile. Carlisle can check for you at home for sperm count." She turned to Amber. "You, however. How has your health been recently?"

Amber thought about it, realizing some flags in her health history. "Well, I've been ill a couple of times lately. And recently I've been really drained." Drained being the key word. She had been through the New Born battle, was prepared to fight against the wolves when they wanted to kill Bella and Renesmee. She kept the barriers up the whole time and donated her blood every other day. She had been through a lot. "I'm very healthy usually, and very active. But a couple of times during the past year I've been ill."

Dr. Young entered more data, nodding. "Well, that could be a major factor. I'm sure you were stressed too. Stress is bad for trying to conceive." She looked up at her. "Do you eat a healthy, well-balanced diet with all the proper nutrients and vitamins?"

Amber nodded softly, Esme spoiled Amber with burgers but she always balanced her meals out. Amber also liked to eat healthy, she didn't like feeling sluggish like when she ate unhealthy food for long periods of time.

"So, what I'm thinking is to just do some basic tests right now. That way I can see where you're both at." She motioned to Jasper. "All I need from you is the results of your sperm count."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Amber, I'll need a bit more from you. I need a blood test today and a urine test." She wrote down the orders for the test, submitting them into her online program. "After I look at all the results, you'll come in and we'll discuss them. From there we can talk about our options." She looked up and smiled. "But just going from a gut feeling, I think you two will be parents someday."

Amber smiled and shook her hand gently, "Thank you, really."

Jasper shook her hand gently as well, "You've calmed our fears down a lot. So, thank you, ma'am."

Dr. Young smiled and nodded at the two of them, finding them to be a really cute and sweet couple. "You're very welcome. Take a seat, Amber. I'll be back and I'll do your blood test here so you don't have to go down to the Laboratory Department. That way you can drink some fluid and take the urine test afterwards." She waved as she exited the room.

Amber leaned back against Jasper, smiling up at him. "You can wait outside if you want."

Jasper leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'm alright, darlin'. I don't like seeing you in pain but I like being here for you. And your blood doesn't bother me anymore, Amber." He sat down beside her, holding her hand. "I love you so much, darlin'."

Amber squeezed his hand, looking down at her ring briefly before looking back up at him. "I love you too, Jasper. With a love that is more than love."

Jasper smiled at the reference, kissing her softly. "My Annabel Lee."

Dr. Young grinned when she walked back in, carrying a little phlebotomy kit in her hand. "Sorry to interrupt." She also handed Amber a sports drink, "Just in case you start to feel bad." She began cleaning Amber's antecubital region, looking up at them. "Are you staying, Jasper?"

Jasper nodded, gently rubbing Amber's leg. "Yes, ma'am. I don't like being far from her side, especially if she's not going to feel well."

Dr. Young winked at Amber, "You have a keeper here, Amber."

Amber smiled, laughing softly through the feeling of the needle piercing her skin and vein. "Yeah. I do." She smiled up at Jasper, placing her hand over his.

Dr. Young took three vials before she removed the needle. She quickly placed a cotton-ball and tape over the area, placing the vials in the tray. "Alright! You're all done." She picked the tray up, smiling at them both. "Only when you feel okay, Amber, take this vial and go to the bathroom across the hall. After you're done just drop the container off with the front desk." She smiled at the two, "I'll contact you both to schedule an appointment when I get all the results back."

Amber sipped at her drink while she looked up at Jasper. "In about a week we should have a better idea of what's going on."

Jasper gently kissed her cheek, nodding. "I'm glad." He nuzzled her neck softly. "Are you feeling, okay, darlin'?"

Amber drank half her drink before nodding softly. "Yeah, three vials aren't bad compared to donating a whole bag of blood." She stood up slowly and winked at Jasper. "I'll go to the bathroom and meet you out front?"

Jasper smiled and kissed her softly, "Yes, ma'am."


	37. Chapter 37

**AficionadoNYC:** I think that would have been hilarious, I wish I would have thought about it. That does suck, though. Someday though, someday.

 **P.S. Alexanzondria:** They're going to be amazing parents and would love both. I can see them with both of them so easily.

 **Adby1:** I'm glad! I love Emily and all the tribe members.

 **BlueRose921:** Thank you! I hope you enjoy the update.

 **Gossamermouse101:** Yes, I love it!

 **Mrs. Stilinski Clearwater:** That's certainly something to think about! I hope what Dr. Young says doesn't bother you too much though!

* * *

Amber walked inside her home, stretching as she did. She loved being at the Cullens, especially since almost all her family lived there. However, this was the house she finished growing up in. She loved and missed it. She walked into the living room and paused. Sue, Harry and Bill were there. They were talking quietly until they saw her. She heard everything with her vampire hearing, but she didn't act like she did.

Harry and Billy were trying to explain some questions that Charlie had about Jacob. Sue was also helping as she was more normal than the other two native men. Amber felt better because this meant Charlie was actively asking about Jacob, he wasn't hiding behind 'need to know'.

Charlie turned to her and smiled, patting the seat next to him on the couch. She smiled and sat down, rubbing Billy's knee as he was parked beside the couch, on the other end. "Hey guys..."

Charlie hugged her gently, "It's good to see you home, kiddo."

Amber smiled and nodded, patting his knee. "Yeah. I just felt a little too claustrophobic at the Cullens right now..." She looked at Charlie and smiled, "What's going on with this little meeting?"

Harry smiled at her, "Charlie's managed to get over his shock."

Billy chuckled, "We're trying to explain our history, and what happened to Jacob."

Charlie looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "You've known for a long time, huh."

Amber nodded, wringing her hands. "Yeah. Ever since Sam changed. I connected the dots... after some more things were revealed to me."

Charlie sighed, shaking his head. "I can't believe I didn't notice anything was going on around here."

Amber found that statement highly ironic as his daughters were both changed under his own nose. Amber was a witch and Bella just turned into a vampire. "Well, humans tend to be oblivious. And we tend to hide out secrets very well."

Sue coughed and stood up, "On that cue, I think we'll go check on dinner." She motioned to Billy and Harry, escaping to the kitchen. Harry smiled at the two as he pushed Billy into the kitchen, quickly escaping as well.

Charlie turned to her, "Our secrets? You have one too?!"

Amber shrunk under his gaze a little, seeing how angry he was. "Yes..." She sat up though, clearing her throat. "I've always wanted to tell you but I was so afraid... but you've handled the others so well."

Charlie grumbled, "Can you actually tell me?"

Amber smiled and nodded. "I can tell mine, yeah. There's not a law against it."

Charlie frowned, "There's a law against me knowing Bella's secret?"

Amber nodded. "Think of it as... a set of rules their community follows. If someone breaks a rule, the governing rulers will remove them. It's dangerous, that's why they're tiptoeing around this."

Charlie nodded slowly, starting to get another headache. "Uh ha... Alright. So, are you a wolf or something else?" He mumbled slowly, praying she wasn't.

Amber shook her head, "No. I'm like seventy percent human." She smiled a little at him. "I'm just more special."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at her. "Thirty percent special?"

Amber shrugged, "Well, I'm really special but I'm still human on the base level. I didn't change, I was born this way."

Charlie frowned at her, "Just spit it out, Amber. You're just confusing me."

Amber held out her hand, fire surrounding her hand in a millisecond. "I'm a witch."

Charlie stared at her hand before reaching out. He felt the heat flickering at his hand, pulling it back. "That's... that's real." He looked up at her, shocked. "This isn't some magic trick?"

Amber shook her head. "No. It's not. I'm a real witch, on my mom's side." She held out her hand again, this time she lifted Charlie into the air. She let him hover there, stepping closer to him. "My powers kicked in after I turned sixteen. If you ever noticed some strange occurrences around me, it was usually my powers acting out."

Charlie gaped down at his daughter, knowing there was no way she could be lifting him up like this any other way. It had to be her, somehow. "You're... You're a witch?"

Amber sat him down, smoothing his flannel down. "Yeah." She looked up at him, frowning softly. "Do you hate me for it?"

Charlie looked her over before pulling her into a tight hug. "Of course not, kiddo... You're my daughter. I love you. I could never hate you, even if you are a witch." He looked back at her and his expression turned extremely dark. "Your aunts... they. They're witches too, aren't they?"

Amber nodded, glaring off into the distance. "They tracked me down when they found out about my powers. They knocked you out and hurt Bella so they could kidnap me. They brainwashed me, trained me to use my powers so I could be their weapon. I found out they faked my own death and left them to stay with you and Bella, even though I couldn't remember anything after middle school." She took in a deep breath, her hands shaking. "Eventually Haven, a witch from my aunt's coven, helped me remember..." She looked up at him, "This is partly why the others didn't want me to tell you. Jasper knew how pissed I am and know you would be just as pissed."

Charlie looked livid, his hands clenched by his sides. "Those bitches." He looked down at her, gently cupping her face. "Is that why you didn't want to press charges?"

Amber nodded, sighing softly. "Yeah. They wouldn't let anything stick to them anyways. There are so many spells and magic we can do. Only I could really hurt them, and one day I will hurt them. There's just been a lot of things going on recently."

Charlie hugged her tightly. "I want you to kick their asses for me, kiddo." He pulled back and frowned at her. "You mentioned you can do lots of stuff?"

Amber smiled, walking into the kitchen with him. "Oh yeah."

Harry looked up from frying another fish, grinning at Charlie. "You remember when I had the heart attack? She saved me. She healed me, the doctors didn't think I would have made it before."

Sue nodded, rubbing Harry's shoulder. "She was so tore up that day from Alice showing up, but she was determined to save Harry."

Billy looked up at Charlie, sipping at a beer while pushed up against the table. "She kept an eye on Jacob and Bella while they were going through their issues together. She's been a major help to everyone around here. She's a very special woman, Charlie."

Charlie smiled softly as he looked down at Amber, his eyes tearing up. "I've always known that, kiddo."

Amber smiled, letting her tears fall as she hugged her father tightly. "I love you."

{X}

Amber smiled as she watched Jasper sitting between her and Bella. Bella was so happy recently that she was a giant magnet to Jasper. Amber was finally relaxed. Everyone was happy. Charlie knew her secret and was partly involved with the Cullen's secrets. Charlie came over a lot, sometimes with Billy or Sue. No one was trying to kill them, though Aro still wants to see vampire Bella. She and Jasper were figuring out if they were healthy enough to have a child together.

She still hadn't told anyone, besides Carlisle, that they were considering it. She felt like it was a personal thing so far. Though she had pulled Edward away from the others, threatening him with a fate worse than death if he so much as mentioned a word. She could have put up blocks on Jasper and Carlisle but she didn't like dealing with mind blocks. It still bothered her too much and was afraid she would damage something else.

Amber hummed as she was reading a book, her knees tucked up onto Jasper's lap. She was using her powers to levitate her book, reading it quietly. Jasper was reading his own book, listening to the room around him.

Bella was watching her daughter while talking quietly to Edward. Renesmee was in Rosalie's lap for the moment, happily watching her aunt. Emmett was beside Rosalie, playing a game on the T.V. Quietly.

Carlisle was at work but Esme was in the kitchen, humming happily as she fixed lunch. She was also working on a desert for the others since Amber didn't like sweets that much.

Alice was looking through a magazine, running her fingers through Haven's hair as she did. Haven was sitting by her feet, lazily playing with a strand of water. She caught Renesmee staring and grinned, forming shapes out of the water.

Everyone was comfortable and happy. Until Renesmee reached up to touch Rose's cheek. Rosalie looked down at her, shaking her head. "I don't know, honey."

Renesmee turned to face Bella. "Momma, where is Grandpa?"

Everyone paused in shock. Haven even let the water flow back into the bowl by her in shock, almost dropping it on the carpet. Those were Renesmee's first words but they weren't like a child's first words. It was a full, coherent sentence. She spoke each word correctly and easily. Bella looked frozen, and a little scared but she was smiling through it.

Amber smiled at her niece, leaning forward. "Grandpa is at work right now, Sweetie. He said he's going to stop by after his shift. So probably in an hour or so."

Renesmee hummed softly before turning back to Haven, motioning up in the air again. Haven smiled and let the water flow around Renesmee, forming more shapes to keep her entertained.

Amber put her book down, peering around her mate to see Bella seemed a bit more relaxed. "You okay, sis?"

Bella looked at her, looking a bit better but the slight terror was still in her eyes. "Yeah... That was just sudden... And she spoke so easily."

Amber nodded, "She's amazing, Bella."

Bella nodded, whispering as she listened to Renesmee laugh again. "Yeah. but she's growing so fast..."

Amber looked down at Renesmee, feeling a little bit of the panic Bella felt. "We don't know if that's going to happen or not." Amber looked down when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She recognized the number as Dr. Young's office. She quickly held Jasper's hand, running upstairs to his room. She activated the privacy spell as she answered the phone.

Jasper was nervously watching her as he hovered beside her. "It's Doctor Young?"

Amber nodded as she greeted the woman. "Hello Dr. Young... No, you didn't interrupt anything." She looked up at Jasper. "We can come in tomorrow at ten... Yeah, that's fine. Oh..."

Jasper picked up on Amber's mood dropping sharply. He winced slightly, hearing that Dr. Young say there was something wrong with their results. He gently wrapped his arms around Amber, using his powers to calm her down a little.

Amber appreciated his help, able to keep talking smoothly. "Thank you, Dr. Young. We'll see you tomorrow. Bye." She hung up and tossed her phone on the bed, leaning back into him. She sighed softly. "Your levels were fine. Mine were down just enough to cause some issues. She said they're easy to deal with, but we'll discuss the options tomorrow."

Jasper gently tilted her head up, smiling softly. "I'm sure she would have mentioned if there was anything seriously affecting your health, Darlin'. It's going to be okay."

Amber smiled softly back at him. "There's no rush either. We both have forever."

Jasper smiled and kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her. "It would be nice to have our first child after we're married."

Amber nodded happily before grinning. "We need to get started on our wedding again!"

Jasper chuckled, feeling her excitement spreading to him as well. "Of course, Darlin'!"

Amber grinned and tackled him on the bed, cuddling with him. "We should have it in the south, on a beautiful plantation."

Jasper laughed softly, holding her close. "What about the sun?"

Amber nuzzled him softly. "I already have a spell marked. I can put the spell on a piece of jewelry and when you wear it, you won't sparkle in the sun."

Jasper smiled as he kissed her face all over, laughing softly. "You just think of everything, huh?"

Amber laughed and pushed his face away gently. "Of course, I'm just as excited to be Mrs. Whitlock as you are to be my husband. Besides, we'll have a bunch of vampire guests."

Jasper chuckled as he kissed her hand, lacing their fingers together. "I can tell." He winked at her, grinning. "Then we can have our own honeymoon."

Amber chuckled and threw a pillow at his face gently, "Getting a bit ahead of yourself there, cowboy."

Jasper caught the pillow, tossing it back on the bed. He then slowly began approaching Amber, smirking at her. "Maybe."

Amber laughed as she was trapped against the wall, Jasper pressing himself against her. "Maybe my ass."

Jasper picked her up easily with one hand, his other hand gently squeezing her ass. "You haven't seen anything yet, Darlin'."

Amber felt her heart racing in her chest, her cheeks getting warm from blushing so much. She couldn't help how her body reacted to him. Jasper was sexy as hell without even trying, and he was trying now. "Then I'm going to be in a heaven because damn Jasper." She leaned forward, kissing him as she wrapped her legs around him. "You're already amazing."

Jasper kissed her back, moving down her jaw and to her neck. He sucked on the scarred flesh, groaning when he heard Amber moan in response. "You're the amazing one." He picked her up even higher so her legs were on his shoulders, smirking up at her. "I promise."

{X}

Amber opened her eyes and sighed softly, looking up at the ceiling of Jasper's room. She had to go visit Dr. Young today. She wasn't really dreading the visit but she wasn't that excited. Sure, she wanted children, badly. But she was nervous Dr. Young would say something was wrong and just hid it well the day before. Amber heard the door open and a small smile grew on her face. Jasper entered the room, shutting the door behind him. He had a tray in one hand, a book in his other hand. She could just make out the book was about planning a wedding.

Jasper smiled and she up so he could place the tray on her lap. "Good morning, Darlin'." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, smiling down at her. "Did you sleep well?"

Amber breathed in the smell of eggs, bacon, toast, fruit and juice. She nodded as she smiled up at him, loving how the light was shining through the window, hitting his face just right. It glittered in the sunlight, casting the other half of his face in shadow. It was like the two halves of his personality. She loved it. "I did." She ate a piece of bacon, motioning to his book curiously.

Jasper picked up on her emotions, sitting beside her. "You said you wanted to start planning, so I wanted to brush up on today's customs." He smiled at her, his eyes seeming to twinkle in the light. "Weddings aren't what they used to be, ma'am."

Amber felt her heart clench in her chest with how much she loved the man before her. "You're just perfect, you know?" She leaned forward and kissed him, making sure that the tray wasn't knocked over.

Jasper kissed her back, gently caressing her cheek. "I'm not perfect. We're just perfect for each other, Darlin'."

Amber hummed against his lips, pulling back reluctantly as her stomach growled. She stuck out her tongue at Jasper when he chuckled softly. "Shush."

{X}

Amber laid her book down, sighing as she couldn't focus on the words even if she wanted too. She had only been waiting for three minutes but it felt like an eternity to her. She didn't want Jasper to come with her this time. She wanted to talk to Dr. Young about the specifics, and she just needed some alone time. She loved him but she needed some time to herself, away from the Cullen home for a bit.

Dr. Young walked in after knocking, smiling at Amber. "Good morning, Mrs. Whitlock!" She winked at her as she used her future name. "How are you feeling today?"

Amber shook her hand as she watched Dr. Young sit across from her. "Good, just nervous." She smiled softly at her. "How are you?"

Dr. Young smiled at her, nodding. "I'm doing pretty well." She opened her file, scanning it before looking back up at Amber. "Now, as I said on the phone, a couple of your levels were just low enough for me to pick up on." She looked up at her, smiling softly. "Are you wanting to try and conceive now?"

Amber shook her head softly, "No. Jasper and I already agreed we want to try after we get married this summer."

Dr. Young nodded, marking that in the chart. "That sounds very sweet." She winked up at her, "These things are very easy to take care of, Amber. Just stay healthy and have fun planning your wedding!" She grinned at her, standing up. "Unless you have any other questions?"

Amber shook her head, hugging the doctor. "No, thank you, Dr. Young." She smiled at her, stepping back. "I'll be sure to send you an invite to the wedding."

Dr. Young smiled, holding the door open for her as they exited. "I'd love to go, Amber." She waved to her as they parted way, "Have a nice day!"

{X}

Amber jumped up as Alice barged into her room at Charlie's, a large grin on her face. "Amber! I saw your wedding! I know where you're going to have it!" Dani barked at the two women before she jumped off the bed, running around their feet.

Haven peeked in her room, laughing at Amber's shocked expression. "She rushed right over." She then bent down, petting Dani. "I've missed you, cutie! Gosh, you've gotten bigger. You've been lazy, huh?"

Alice grinned, sitting down on Amber's bed, pulling Haven down with her. "Of course, It's your wedding!" She opened her bag and brought out her laptop. She waited impatiently as the thing brought up the page she wanted. "Here it is!"

Amber smiled as Dani jumped on her bed and curled up in her lap, petting the dog as she leaned closer. "Oak Alley Plantation." She looked at the pictures and gasped. She saw the actual Oak Alley and was mesmerized by the trees. "It's beautiful..."

Alice smirked at her. "I know. You're going to love it."

Amber smiled as she continued looking through the pictures, "It's so beautiful... and so full of history."

Haven grinned and leaned back on the bed, reaching out to pet Dani happily. "Alice already called and booked the date for your wedding. It's going to be June thirtieth. We thought you would like it to be on your engagement date, but that was on a Wednesday, the thirtieth is on a Saturday."

Amber smiled at them happily, feeling excited. "You actually booked it already?"

Alice nodded, "You have to call way in advance for this place, plus I got all the extras to make it the best." She winked at her happily. "Though Jasper's planning the honeymoon himself. I just told him what city you're going to be in when getting married."

Amber looked down at her phone, laughing softly at the text she got from Jasper.

 **Jasper: Don't let Alice go too overboard? We did say we wanted this simple. Unless you want extravagant?**

 **Amber: I do want it simple, but I'm sure Alice knows this. I love you.**

 **Jasper: I love you too, Darlin'.**

Amber looked up and laughed again seeing that Alice had read Jasper's text. "You do have a tendency for the extreme."

Alice just huffed slightly, "I got it all out of my system with Bella's wedding." She winked over towards Haven, knowing their wedding would beat everyone's. "I've already seen your wedding and I promise no one goes overboard. It's very beautiful and very you."

Amber smiled as she looked at a picture of Oak Alley, feeling the connection to the ancient trees already. "I can't wait."

{X}

Amber laid out on her bed, looking through some magazines Alice gave her. Haven was against the headboard, looking through another while she was petting Dani. Alice was lying beside Amber, looking at dresses online.

Haven leaned forward, showing the two other women a picture of a dress she found. "Amber?"

Amber sat up, looking at the page. The dress was a white, floor-length gown. The bodice was sweetheart with lace over the whole dress. The lace spread out to make cap sleeves and up to form a high collar around the model's neck. The lace itself was floral, creating a beautiful border on the bottom. It was tight fitting until the knees where it flared out slightly. There was a jeweled, stain belt that fell on the natural waist line. The dress had a low back, the lace covering the gap there as well. There was also a slight train, just enough to add to the look. It was a gorgeous dress; one Amber instantly fell in love with. "Oh, my god..."

Alice picked up the magazine, looking it over before grinning. "There's a shop in Seattle." She sat up, grinning at the girls. "We're going shopping!"

Amber laughed softly before looking at the picture, imagining herself in the dress. "We're going dress shopping."

Haven smiled, hugging Amber around the shoulders. "You need to pick your wedding colors so we can pick out the bridal party's outfits."

Amber sighed as she laid back on her bed, flipping through more pages while she listened to Alice booking an appointment. "Well..." She thought about what Jasper would like as well. "White, green and brown." She looked over at Haven. "Simple and rustic with it revolving around nature. Oak Alley is beautiful on its own, so we don't need to do too much."

Haven hummed as she thought about it. "We could just bring some flowers and lanterns to light the way." She grinned at her. "It seems fitting for you both."

Anna smiled, nodding as she looked down at the magazines. She then sat up, looking at the two. "I haven't even thought about the wedding party."

Alice laughed softly, seeing the panic in her friend's face. "It's alright, Anna. We still have months."

Amber nodded her head slowly. "Yeah." She smiled up at Alice, "Would you be my maid of honor as well, Alice?"

Alice grinned, hugging Amber happily. "Of course." She knew she was going to be but let Amber ask anyways. She then winked at Haven, "Which means you'll be on Jasper's side."

Haven chuckled, "That's alright. I don't have to wear a dress." She then hugged her mate, kissing her cheek. "And you can't force me into heels." She then laughed when Alice grumbled at her.

Amber smiled and hugged them both, "Thanks guys. I love you both."

{X}

Amber jumped down from her Jeep but her feet didn't even touch the ground. Jasper was holding her the next second, grinning down at her. "Well hello to you too, Jasper."

Jasper gently kissed her, shutting the car door behind her. "Hello, Darlin'." He kissed her forehead. "You're exhausted. Long day?"

Amber nodded, curling up in his arms. "Yeah. Alice got so excited she pretty much has a whole album full of wedding stuff now."

Jasper smiled, carrying her to their room. "I figured she would." He sat her down on the bed, gently brushing her hair back from her face. "Bubble bath?"

Amber hummed as she leaned into the cool touch. "Yes please." She laid back on the bed while Jasper walked into the bathroom connected to the room. "You're perfect."

Jasper laughed in the bathroom, running the water for her. "I just like spoiling you." He added the pine scented bath bomb she liked, some unscented bubble soap and mixed it in.

Amber stripped herself, walking into the bathroom. "Which isn't fair, you don't let me spoil you."

Jasper turned to her, ignoring how much he wanted her, gently tilting her head up. "You spoil me by loving me, Amber."

Amber smiled and leaned up, kissing him softly. "Well I do love you."

Jasper's lip pulled up at the ends, smirking down at her. "I love you too, Darlin'." He waited until she got in the water, getting in behind her. He gently began washing her, kissing the side of her face as he did. He grinned to himself, seeing she was fully relaxed now. "Feel better?"

Amber nodded her head softly, leaning back against him and using him as a pillow. "Mhmm..."

Jasper chuckled softly, gently ghosting his fingers over her ribs. "Good."

Amber squirmed before laughing softly, looking up at him. "Thank you."

Jasper gently kissed her, "You're welcome, Darlin'." He hugged her close, nuzzling her neck gently. "Now. You need to get some rest."

Amber gasped as he stood up with her in his arms before pouting at him. "I can walk on my own."

Jasper grinned down at her, wrapping her in her bath robe. "I know." He ignored her protests as he laid her down on the bed. He dried off, putting some underwear on before cuddling with her. "But I like you being in my arms."

Amber playfully flicked his shoulder. "I know." She curled up to him, laying her head on his chest. "Good night, Jasper..."

Jasper gently stroked her hair, listening to her heart and breathing rates slowing down. "Good night, Darlin'…"


	38. Chapter 38

_There's going to be a lot going on in this chapter, a whole lot. There are a couple more plot twists in this one and if anything's confusing, please let me know!_

* * *

 **Adby1:** Thank you! I love them and I think they match the couple so well.

 **Gossamermouse101:** Yes! It will be amazing when it finally comes.

 **Adbytheguest:** I'm glad you love it!

 **Malania:** I'm so glad! I hope you enjoy this chapter, then.

* * *

Amber sat out on the porch, listening to the people inside the home. Seth was beside her, in his wolf form. He was napping while she pet him absent mindedly. Jasper was out hunting with Emmett a bit farther than normal, going after a bear this time. She hummed softly as she felt the cooler breeze playing with her hair. No doubt Haven would be outside and enjoying being with her element, just like Amber loved the forest. She saw another flash of a wolf, this one being Embry. He and Quil both joined Jacob's pack not long ago. Amber was glad she could be around more of her friends, having even went to visit Sam's pack.

Amber looked over, hearing Renesmee walking beside Alice. Renesmee had made her first steps after Alice in fact. She didn't even stumble, walking almost as gracefully as Alice. Amber saw the panic in Jacob's, Bella's and Edward's eyes. They were truly afraid of Renesmee growing old before their eyes, living a human lifespan in a much shorter timeframe. They were afraid she was going to die.

Bella had been making plans for multiple trips. They wanted to head to Brazil to look for answers about Renesmee. Bella also needed to go to Volterra, to show them she was truly a vampire now. That was after Aro sent Bella a wedding gift: a necklace that was part of the royal jewels, according to Carlisle. Edward has argued with her vehemently about not going alone, until Amber said she would go.

Of course, this made Jasper freak out on her. He was instantly at her side, trying to make her see how that was a horrible idea. Amber always calmed him down, reminding him that none of them could touch her. She could always transport her and Bella away. Aro, however, would be placated with seeing Bella as a vampire. She wouldn't let him do anything anyway.

Amber looked down at Seth, gently stroking his soft fur. She was worried for Renesmee as well, terrified for her. But she was also reconsidering wanting children with Jasper. She wanted one, desperately. But if they lost their child, she wasn't sure they could handle it. Jasper was so in tune to emotions, she was sure it would break him. She sighed, closing her eyes and focusing in on connecting to the earth around her. She felt the trees swaying in the wind, the flowers around her. She could feel the energy around her, until a twinkling little voice spoke up to her.

"Aunt Amber. Will you go hunting with us?"

Amber looked over to see Renesmee standing beside her, smiling up at her. Seth got up and stretched before smiling wolfishly at the small child. Amber patted his head before nodding her head. "If you want me to." She winked at her niece, "Want some real challenge instead of Jacob?"

Jacob called out to her as he walked out, "Hey!"

Renesmee giggled, making everyone around her swoon. "Mhmm."

Amber smiled and poked her nose as she got up. "Alright then."

Bella walked out of the house, smiling at the three of them. "Ready?" Renesmee nodded, holding her mother's hand as they ran into the forest.

Amber laughed as she ran beside Jacob, using her borrowed vampire speed. "Did I hurt the wolf's feelings?"

Jacob chuckled at her, keeping up a solid pace with her. "No. I know I'm better than you." They stopped when Bella did, standing beside her. Renesmee danced ahead into the clearing, looking for a scent to follow.

Bella turned to the wolf with them, "Jacob, you've got obligations here. Seth, Leah-"

Jacob snorted, shaking his head. "I'm not my pack's nanny. They've all got responsibilities in La Push anyways."

Bella frowned at him, "Sort of like you? Are you officially dropping out of high school, then? If you're going to keep up with Renesmee, you're going to have to study a lot harder."

Amber let them talk, knowing it was about Jacob going with them to Brazil. She followed Renesmee, watching her quietly. Renesmee was a beautiful sight beside the nature around her. Renesmee was staring at snowflakes as they fluttered down to the ground, melting right away. She crouched before jumping up into the air, about fifteen feet. She closed her hand around a snowflake, dropping gracefully back on her feet. Renesmee then turned to her family, smiling brightly at them. She opened her hand to reveal the perfect eight-pointed snowflake before it melted.

Jacob smiled down at her, "Pretty. But I think you're stalling, Nessie."

Amber chuckled down at Renesmee, "And you have to beat us both."

Renesmee grinned at her aunt before running to Jacob, jumping up into his arms. She touched his face, scowling as they all four heard a small Elk in the woods.

Jacob looked down at her, sassing her by drawing out the word sure, "Sure you're not thirsty, Nessie. You're just afraid I'll catch the biggest one again!" Renesmee flipped backwards out of his arms, landing lightly on her feet as she rolled her eyes. She then ran into the trees, tracking a scent.

Bella leaned forward to go after her, but Jacob held out his hand. "I got it." He stripped his shirt off, running into the trees as he began to shift, calling out to his imprint. "It doesn't count if you cheat!"

Amber smiled at Bella shaking her head. "Gotta love him." She listened to the sound of the two running, chasing after their prey. Amber then turned to Bella, seeing her scanning the mountains. "Bella." Bella looked at her briefly, concern in her eyes, before she went back to scanning. Amber turned to where she was looking, her vision focusing in on the vampire as well. Only Amber recognized the woman, Irina. "Oh."

Amber knew Irina hated her, how couldn't she? Amber was the one who killed Laurent, even if he was going to kill Bella and herself. She still killed Irina's mate. Amber had hoped with her visiting, she would be able to talk to her about it. "Irina!" She paused at the hostile look that came over the woman's face.

Then Renesmee's cry of victory echoed to them, Jacob's howl following hers. Irina reflexively turned to the sound. Her face showed the pain she was in. Her face turned to Bella and Amber, both having held out their hands in apology. Her lips curled over her teeth, growling at them. She was then gone, before the sound of her growl even reached them.

Bella groaned, looking at her sister. "Crap!"

Amber frowned deeply at the spot Irina vanished from. "I wanted to talk to her about what happened..." She turned to Bella, frowning even more. "She looked so hostile."

Bella nodded, sprinting to where Renesmee and Jacob were. "Come on." Amber followed them, realizing why Bella seemed so anxious. They didn't know where Irina went, maybe she was going after Jacob or Amber herself. When they burst through the trees, Amber a bit behind her sister, they heard Renesmee gloating to Jacob.

"Mine is bigger."

Jacob looked up at them, noticing their expressions. His ears flattened against his skull, crouching forward and baring his teeth. He looked around the forest, a growl building in his throat.

Renesmee was alert as well, dropping the stag at her feet. She jumped into her mom's waiting arms, pressing her hands against her cheeks.

Bella looked at them both, "I'm overreacting. It's okay, I think. Hold on." She pulled out her cell phone, calling Edward.

Amber walked over and gently pet Jacob's head as she listened to her sister. "It's okay, Jake." Jacob gently pressed against her hand, being sure not to get blood on her hand.

"Come, bring Carlisle. I saw Irina and she saw Amber and I. She looked pissed when she saw Amber. Then she saw Jacob and ran away, I think. She hasn't show up here, yet, anyway. But she looked pretty upset so maybe she will. If she doesn't, you and Carlisle have to go after her and talk to her. I feel so bad."

Amber hugged herself, calling out to them as well. "I was hoping to talk to her but she looked so angry when I called out to her…"

"I know, Amber… We'll be there in half a minute."

Bella hung up, running back to the meadow with the other three silently. They all waited, listening to the two vampires approaching. They were also listening for Irina, or anyone else they didn't recognize. Not long after Edward was at Bella's side, Carlisle showing up by Amber's side. Then they heard more wolves showing up. Amber quickly moved to Seth's side, placing her hand on his shoulder blade. Leah stood beside Seth, looking Amber over before watching the group. Her fur was bristled up, looking anxious.

Bella pointed to where they saw Irina, "She was up on that ridge."

Amber looked up at Carlisle, frowning. "Maybe you should call Emmett and Jasper back?"

Bella nodded, "She looked very upset... She growled at Amber and I."

Edward looked pissed, "What?"

Carlisle placed a hand on Edward's arm, "She's grieving. I'll go after her."

Edward moved with him, "I'm coming with you." After a short stare down Carlisle nodded, both rushing off, not calling for backup.

Jacob huffed at Bella, poking her back with his nose. Bella nodded, hurrying back home with Renesmee in her arms. Amber ran behind them, Leah and Seth by her sides as they formed a barrier around mother and child.

Amber's mind was going over how Irina reacted, a nagging feeling telling her something terrible just happened. Something that they wouldn't be able to stop.

{X}

Amber didn't follow the others inside the Cullen home. She walked back into the forest, waving Seth away. She continued walking through the path she made from walking it so often. She found the little clearing she liked, laying back on the ground. She looked up at the cloudy sky, frowning even more. She felt like she was going to be sick from worry. She hadn't felt like this before, and it felt more tied in with her magic. Was she getting another ability? Why? She should have been done growing into her major powers... Unless. Amber groaned as she touched her head, a major headache quickly forming. "Am I the Supreme?" She sat up, gaping at the area around her. She didn't realize but she had burned the grass around her. She sat up, waving her hand and healing the grass. The black grass blew away in the wind, healthy grass replacing it.

"Amber?"

Amber turned to see Haven jogging up to her, Alice on her heels. "Haven… What do you know about Supremes?"

Alice looked between them, "As in the Supreme Witch?"

Amber nodded, rubbing her head. "Yes."

Haven gently approached her, placing her hands on Amber's temples. "Are you getting another power?"

Amber groaned softly, feeling another flash of pain across her head. "I think so."

Alice frowned, reaching for her phone to text Jasper. "How do you know?"

Haven quickly mumbled a pain reducing spell, holding Amber gently. "Supreme witches will get more than the basic powers we have. Some get every power, some get a couple. I heard whispers from Amber's aunts. They thought she was going to a supreme witch." She turned to Alice. "Her family is full of powerful witches, being descended from a very powerful Supreme witch."

Amber groaned as she fell into Haven, her whole head feeling like it was going to split open. "Where's Jasper?"

Alice came over, rubbing her back. "He's hurrying back right now. What's wrong?"

Haven continued mumbling the pain reduction spell, watching over Amber. "Some of the abilities are very painful, or so I've heard. There hasn't been a Supreme witch in a while. Since I was born."

Jasper burst through the trees, scanning for Amber. He found her and quickly pulled her into his arms, falling to the ground with her so she was in his lap. "Amber, darlin'!" He gently pushed her hair back, looking into her watery eyes. "What's wrong?"

Amber groaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "My head is killing me..."

Jasper held her close, rubbing her back while he looked up at Haven. "What's going on?"

Alice kneeled, placing her cool hands on Amber's temples. "She's getting another power. Your mate's a Supreme witch, Jasper."

Haven nodded, "I suspected… but I never knew. I think her aunts figured she was as well, that's why they tried so hard to keep her."

Amber's eyes opened fully, sitting back. "Alice..."

Alice held Amber's hand once she stretched it out, "What is it dear?"

Amber turned to her, multiple flashes of things crossing her vision. "How... How do you deal with this?"

Alice frowned, looking into Amber's eyes. She recognized the far off look she often had. "Oh dear... You're seeing visions." Jasper and Haven both looked at each other in surprise.

Amber turned to Jasper, speaking before he could. "No, my head doesn't hurt anymore."

Jasper closed his mouth, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "Did you know I was going to ask you that?"

Amber nodded, frowning as she rubbed her head. "Yes..." She looked at Alice. "I don't think they're like yours. They only last a couple of seconds. It's like little flashes."

Haven grinned down at her. "That's still amazing!" She then winced when Amber flinched from her loud voice. "Sorry..."

Jasper picked her up, kissing the top of her head. "How about we celebrate how amazing you are when you feel better, darlin'?"

Amber nodded, laying her head on his shoulder, her hair covering her face. "Please… I still feel like I'm going to be sick."

Haven walked back beside Jasper, whispering to him softly while Alice ran ahead. "Just let her rest. I'd keep the trash can nearby in case she is sick... It's going to be rough until she's used to it." She gently brushed Amber's hair back. "But she should be fine by morning." She smiled at them before running after her own mate.

Jasper jumped up to the tree by his room, stepping into the room. He laid her down on the bed, smiling as she was still able to use the privacy spell. "What do you need me to do, darlin'?"

Amber looked up at him, her eyes still watery but looking a bit more focused. "Close the curtains and cuddle with me." She then ripped her jacket off, slipping her shoes off.

Jasper quickly shut the curtains, making it pitch black in the room. He then gently removed her socks, her bra and pants. He wrapped her in a blanket, curling up beside her. "Better?"

Amber nodded, feeling her frustration already fading away. She didn't know if that was because of Jasper or his powers. She didn't care either way. She moved closer to him, sighing as another small vision crossed her eyes. "Dr. Young is coming to the wedding..."

Jasper smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Good."

Amber looked up at him, frowning softly. "I knew I was powerful, but Supreme?"

Jasper gently stroked her hair as he listened to her. "Is it just you being the most powerful or is it an actual job?"

Amber groaned as her head ached again. Jasper's cold hands rubbing her head helped a little. "Both… I'm going to be the strongest witch until I die, which I won't now, or if I give it up..." She closed her eyes, another vision passing. "Renesmee's going to come up here in ten minutes." She then went back to the question at hand. "It's also a job... I have the authority to govern the others witches if I wanted, which I don't. Other witches might come to me for training once they hear I'm the supreme."

Jasper frowned as he listened to her, feeling a bit worried. "How do they know?"

Amber looked up at him, "It happens differently to every witch, but they'll receive a sign. I read in my family grimoire that one witch had a dream of who the supreme was. It didn't reveal anything besides her name and appearance... but they could try to find me."

Jasper kissed the top of her head, "Try?"

Amber nodded, curling up even more to him as she began to get more tired. "I'm strong enough to hide my location, which I did a while ago." She then closed her eyes, yawning softly. "I'm going to take a nap…"

Jasper smiled, hearing her sleepy voice. "Okay, darlin'." He watched her sleep, glad she didn't seem to be in any more pain. He did count down from the ten-minute mark Amber gave him. On the dot, there was a little knock on their door. "Come in."

Renesmee peeked her head in, Bella behind her. Renesmee walked over to the bed, gently placing her hand on Jasper's face. She showed him a vision of Amber, a sense of urgency and worry to the vision. She then showed him a picture of the sun rising and Amber grinning at her.

Jasper nodded, gently moving so Renesmee could see Amber. "She's okay, Renesmee. She's just had a rough day. She'll be fine in the morning."

Renesmee nodded, smiling at them before skipping back to her mom. Bella picked her up, smiling at Jasper. "She's okay, though?"

Jasper nodded, using his powers to keep her asleep. "She is now. I'll let her tell everyone tomorrow what happened, for now she just needs to rest." Bella nodded, waving at Jasper before heading back downstairs. Jasper looked down at Amber, kissing the top of her head. "Good night, darlin'."

{X}

Amber woke up, the first thing she registered was Jasper wasn't beside her. There was someone else sitting with her, someone actually warm. Amber opened her eyes, looking over to see Renesmee grinning down at her. Amber smiled and sat up, stretching. "Good morning, Nessie." She touched her hand, winking at her. "Worried?"

Renesmee held her hand, showing her a vision of Amber asleep on the bed, Jasper watching over her. She also showed her a vision of Renesmee seeing Jasper carrying her to outside the house, jumping out of her view. Both visions had a sense of worry over them and love.

Amber gently pulled her into a hug. "I'm alright, Renesmee. I just needed some rest." She gently poked her nose, smiling down at her. "How about a snack?" It was almost nighttime already so she didn't really feel like eating anything large. The new ability must have taken a large toll on her. She slept almost a full day. She would have to ask Carlisle about Irina.

Renesmee wrinkled her nose as Amber picked her up. She placed her hand on Amber's scarred neck, showing her a vision of a blood bag instead.

Amber smiled and nodded. "I know, you don't like food." She sat her down on the floor while she changed in the bathroom. She came out, pulling her hair into a bun. "But I do." She winked at her, holding her hand as she walked downstairs. She was at the foot of the stairs when another vision hit her. Amber dropped Renesmee's hand, her hand drawing up to her mouth.

She saw Jane going after Jasper, ready to kill him. Jasper's screams echoed in her ears while she saw Jane wrap her arms around his neck, twisting. Amber felt ice crawl through her veins and then fire. She was so angry she didn't notice Renesmee calling for Haven, backing up quickly.

"Amber, calm down!"

Amber gasped as water crashed over her, looking up to see Haven holding out her hand. "What?" She then looked down and saw she saw burnt the flowers on the railing beside her. They were burnt to a crisp, the ashes falling to the floor. The floor and wall beside her were also hot, smoke on them as well. She had almost caught the home on fire.

Amber remembered Renesmee was with her, looking for her niece. Bella had Renesmee on the couch, brushing her hair back. She was already asleep, Jasper probably helping with that. She was glad she wasn't hurt, she wouldn't have been able to forgive herself if she had hurt Nessie.

Jasper appeared then, touching her face and tilting her head up. "What happened, darlin'?"

Amber looked into his eyes just as she saw Alice drop a vase she was holding. "You... Jane..." She looked over at Edward and Alice, fearing Alice saw the same thing. She used her vampire speed, holding Alice upright as she was going through her vision. "Please tell me we didn't see this."

Jasper followed his mate, Haven by his side, "What is it?" He growled out. Emmett had his teeth bared, looking around the windows as if they were being attacked. There was silence from everyone else.

Alice and Edward spoke at the same time, "They're coming for us. All of them." Alice turned to Amber for the first time, both moaning at the same time. "The Volturi."

Edward growled lowly, "All of them."

Alice whispered to herself, "Why? How?"

Edward whispered, "When?"

Esme frowned, moving closer to her husband. "Why?"

Jasper looked between Alice and his mate, frowning, "When?" His voice was like ice, not they honey Amber usually compared it to.

Alice and Edward answered at the same time. "Not long."

Amber quickly grabbed Jasper's hand tightly, pulling him to her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, not even moving from the spot. "Don't let go."

Jasper frowned, his anger dissipating and being replaced with worry. Amber must have seen something horrible for her to react like this. "Okay, darlin'."

Alice then spoke by herself, "There's snow on the forest, snow on the town. Little more than a month."

Carlisle frowned, holding onto his wife. "Why?"

Esme looked up at him and then at the others. "They must have a reason. Maybe to see-"

Alice broke that hope. "This isn't about Bella. They're all coming. Aro, Caius, Marcus, every member of the guard." Amber flinched at his, pulling Jasper tighter. "Even the wives."

Jasper ignored the slight pain Amber was causing from her tight grip, holding her closer in response. "The wives never leave the tower. Never. Not during the southern rebellion. Not when the Romanians tried to overthrow them. Not even when they were hunting the immortal children. Never."

Edward whispered, "They're coming now."

Carlisle frowned, "But why? We've done nothing! And if we had, what could we possibly do that would bring them down on us?"

Edward answered him dully, "They must want to make sure that..."

Carlisle shook his head, "That doesn't answer the crucial question! Why?"

Haven gently caressed Alice's cheeks, speaking softly to her mate. "Can you look for why, my love?"

Alice leaned into her touch, her shoulders dropping. "No. The vision came out of nowhere. I was just looking for Irina. She wasn't where I expected her to be…" She trailed off, her eyes drifting again. After a few seconds her head jerked up, her eyes as hard as steel. "She decided to go to them. Irina decided to go to the Volturi and then they will decide… It's as if they're waiting for her. Like their decision was already made and just waiting on her…"

Jasper frowned, looking over at Alice, "Can we stop her?"

Alice shook her head, "There's no way. She's almost there."

Carlisle stepped closer, "What is she doing?"

Amber let Jasper go, back stepping from him. She remembered the way Irina looked at her, her growling at her. The entire Volturi were coming after her family now. Amber began shaking as she remembered the vision. Jasper's screams and Jane's smirk were enough to drive her insane. She didn't notice but she began to hyperventilate, she was having a panic attack.

Jasper gently held onto Amber's arms, looking deep into her eyes as he used him powers to calm her down. "Amber. Amber! Look at me. You're alright. Breathe, slowly. In. Out."

Amber slowly began to calm down, noticing everyone staring at her. She moved closer to Jasper, holding his hand. "I'm fine…" She closed her eyes, focusing on the others talking around her. She focused on feeling Jasper rubbing her hand. She focused on how they were all alive. She needed to remind herself it wasn't real, and wouldn't be.

Bella then draped herself over Renesmee, burying her face in her daughter's hair. She then spoke softly, interrupting Emmett. "Think of what she saw that afternoon. To someone who'd lost a mother because of the immortal children, what would Renesmee look like?"

Carlisle whispered in horror and realization, "An immortal child." Edward moved to his family's side, wrapping his arms around them both.

Bella frowned, "But she's wrong. Renesmee isn't like those other children. They were frozen, but she grows so much every day. They were out of control, but she never hurts Charlie or Sue or even shows them things that would upset them. She can control herself. She's already smarter than most adults. There would be no reason-" She kept babbling, worrying herself even more. No one spoke for a while after Bella trailed off, until Edward did.

Edward whispered to Bella, but everyone could hear it, "It's not the kind of crime they hold a trial for, love. Aro's seen Irina's proof in her thoughts. They come to destroy, not to be reasoned with."

Bella frowned darkly, "But they're wrong."

"They won't wait for us to show them that."

Bella looked up at him and the others. "What can we do?"

Emmett squared his shoulders. "We fight."

Jasper looked up, pulling Amber into his arms. "We can't win," He growled softly at the thought of having to fight for his family's safety again.

Amber's expression darkened, not that anyone could see it as Jasper had her hid from everyone. She felt the fire burning within herself. That vision would never come to pass because she would kill every last one of them before they could. The Volturi wouldn't live if they tried to hurt her family.

"Well, we can't run, not with Demetri around."

Emmett made a disgusted sound at the thought of running. "And I don't know that we can't win. Amber here is the baddest witch in town." Amber peeked her head out from Jasper's embrace, smiling at Emmett. Emmett smiled back at her before turning to the others. "And we don't have to fight alone."

Bella's head snapped up at that. "We don't have to sentence the Quileutes to death, either, Emmett!"

Amber shook her head, "They'll fight no matter what, Bella. These are dangerous vampires entering their land. They'll have to try to kill them with our help or not." She looked over at Bella, a fire burning in her eyes. "It's what they've done since the first shifter."

Emmett nodded, "I didn't mean the pack. I was thinking of our other friends."

Carlisle whispered softly, sounding like he was in pain at the thought. "Other friends we don't have to sentence to death."

Emmett held up his hands, "Hey, we'll let them decide. I'm not saying they have to fight with us. If they'd just stand beside us, just long enough to make the Volturi hesitate. Bella's right, after all. If we could force them to stop and listen. Though that might take away any reason for a fight…" There was a hint of a smile on his face at the end.

Esme nodded, "Yes. That makes sense, Emmett. All we need is for the Volturi to pause for one moment. Just long enough to listen."

Rosalie crossed her arms, "We'd need quite a show of witnesses."

Esme nodded in agreement, "We can ask that much of our friends. Just to witness."

Emmett nodded, "We'd do it for them."

Alice looked over at them both, holding onto Haven's hand tightly. "We'll have to ask them just right." She was getting more visions at the moment, her eyes looking like a void. "They'll have to be shown very carefully."

Haven looked into her mate's eyes, gently rubbing her hand. "What do you mean?"

Alice and Edward both looked at Renesmee, Alice getting another vision as she did. "Tanya's family. Siobhan's coven. Amun's. Some of the nomads: Garrett and Mary for certain. Maybe Alistair."

Jasper frowned over at Alice, hoping her answer was no. "What about Peter and Charlotte?"

Alice looked at him briefly, "Maybe."

Amber gently squeezed his hand, knowing how much he would rather them stay out of it. He squeezed her hand back, leaning into her gently.

Carlisle looked over at Alice, "The Amazons? Kachiri, Zafrina, and Senna?"

Alice remained silent for a while before looking irritated. "I can't see."

Edward looked confused, "What was that? That part in the jungle. Are we going to look for them?"

Alice didn't meet his or anyone's eyes. "I can't see." She then went into another vision. "We'll have to split up and hurry; before the snow sticks to the ground. We have to round up whomever we can and get them here to show them. Ask Eleazar. There is more to this than just an immortal child." She looked up then, "There is so much. We have to hurry."

Edward looked up at her, looking even more confused. "Alice? That was too fast. I didn't understand. What was-"

Alice turned to them, looking angry. "I can't see! Jacob's almost here!"

Rosalie heard to the front door, "I'll deal with-"

Alice shook her head quickly, "No, let him come." She turned to Haven, sharing a deep look with her. "Haven, come with me." She then held her hand, heading to the door quickly. "I'll see better away from Nessie, too. I need to go. I need to really concentrate. I need to see everything I can. I have to go." With that she and Haven ran out into the night, calling back to them. "Hurry! You have to find them all!"

Jacob looked up at them all, confused, "Find what? Where'd they go?" No one answered, everything thinking too deeply to do so. Jacob shook the water from his hair, pulling on his shirt the rest of the way. He looked at Renesmee and then Bella. "Hey, Bella! I though you guys would've gone home by now…" He then noticed the atmosphere, looking down at the crashed glass and the smoke marks Amber left. "What happened?" He then dropped to his knees beside Renesmee, shaking. "Is she okay?" When no one answered, he tried again. "Don't mess with me, Bella, please!"

Bella chocked out, "Nothing's wrong with Renesmee."

"Then who?"

"All of us, Jacob. It's over. We've all been sentenced to die."


	39. Chapter 39

_This chapter is a couple of pages shorter than the others but I couldn't really stretch it anymore. Though I'll be making it up with the weeks before the Volturi arrive!_

* * *

 **Adby1:** I know! All the drama soon.  (I have too many plans still left for 'Jamber' to let them get hurt! This story isn't going to be over anytime soon!)

 **Blue Eyed Demon:** Thank you so much!

 **BlueRose921:** Thank you! I hope you enjoy it!

 **BloodyWolfQueen:** That's very sweet, thank you! I hope you enjoy this update!

* * *

Amber couldn't handle the terrified silence everyone was in, slipping outside. She jumped up into her favorite tree, laying back against the thick branch. She looked up at the stars shining in the night sky, frowning darkly. Her mind wouldn't let go of the small vision she'd seen. She would look at Jasper and then she would remember his painful expression before he was killed. She remembered the screeching as his head began to snap.

Amber felt her magic stirring in her veins again at the thought. She sat up straight, breathing in deeply and letting it out. She heard someone walking towards the tree, recognizing Jasper's scent as it got closer. "Jasper."

Jasper jumped up on the branch, sitting down in front of her. "What happened, darlin'?"

Amber looked into his eyes, wanting to tell him but she couldn't. She didn't even think she could say what happened. "I saw something horrible."

Jasper frowned at her, picking up on her apprehension and worry. "Why won't you tell me?"

Amber gently held his hand, squeezing it tightly. "Because I can't… I can't make myself say the words." She looked into his eyes, frowning even more. "I love you, Jasper... Please don't make me say it."

Jasper felt bad for being irritated with his mate. It was something too horrible for her to say and he shouldn't have pressured her to try. "I won't, darlin'. It's okay." He pulled her into his lap, brushing her hair back. "Are you feeling okay?"

Amber looked up at the night sky again, relaxing briefly. She didn't think she could ever fully relax again, knowing the Volturi were coming for them. "Physically I'm fine except for a small headache." She played with the ring on her finger, looking back at her mate. "Emotionally?"

Jasper gently held her hands, lacing their fingers together. "I know, darlin'. I know..."

They sat like that for the rest of the night, Amber not going to sleep since she slept most of the day away before. Jacob and Renesmee were the only ones sleeping. Jacob had shifted to let the other wolves know what happened, saying Sam understood. Alice never came back though, even as the sun began rising. Amber looked over, hearing Edward speak for the first time and breaking the icy silence everyone was in. Amber jumped down, walking inside with Jasper on her heels.

"Alice."

Rosalie looked surprised, "She's been gone a long time…"

Emmett walked towards the door, looking outside, "Where could she be?"

Esme crossed her arms lightly, "We don't want to disturb-"

Edward shook his head, "She's never taken so long before." He then looked panicked, looking up at Carlisle. "You don't think, something preemptive? Would Alice have had time to see if they sent someone for her?"

Emmett cursed so loud it caused Jacob to spring to his feet, growling. His growl was echoed by his pack out in the yard. Everyone else was already in action at that moment. Bella told Jacob to stay with her daughter as she sprinted through the door. Bella was so anxious she easily caught up to Edward and Carlisle.

Amber was trying her best to keep her magic in check even though she was panicking. Haven was an extraordinary witch, but she wouldn't have been able to face a Volturi guard member. Alice probably wouldn't have lasted long either.

Carlisle asked Edward as they ran beside each other. "Would they have been able to surprise her?"

Edward looked at him briefly before back at the forest. "I don't see how. But Aro knows her better than anyone else. Better than I do."

Emmett called up to them, "Is this a trap?"

Edward considered it, "Maybe. I'm only picking up Alice and Haven. Where were they going?"

Their scents went in a wide arc. It first stretched east of the Cullen residence. Then it headed north on the other side of the river. After that it went west for a few miles. They all jumped the river easily within seconds of each other.

Esme called up to them from the back, motioning to the southeast. "Did you catch that scent?"

Edward didn't answer. "Keep to the main trail, we're almost to the Quileute border. Stay together. See if they turned north or south." Suddenly Edward's head snapped up, coming to a sudden stop. "Sam? What is this?"

Sam walked through the trees as a human with two wolves on his side. Amber recognized them, it was Paul and Jared. She stepped up beside Edward, knowing Sam would trust her more than the others. She noticed Edward's face go white probably from reading Sam's mind.

Sam was ignoring Edward and looked straight at Carlisle. "Right after midnight, Alice and the new witch came to this place. Alice asked permission to cross our land to the ocean. I granted them that and escorted them to the coast myself. They went immediately into the water and did not return. Haven used her powers to move the water out of the way, both of them running at vampire speed."

Amber felt her body relax, knowing Haven was at least safe so far. She was also glad she was able to keep up with Alice. She was sure Alice would have slowed down for Haven but they seemed to be in a hurry.

"As we traveled Alice told me it was of the utmost importance that I say nothing to Jacob about seeing her until I spoke to you. I was to wait here for you to come looking for her and then give you this note. She told me to obey her as if all our lives depended on it." His expression was grim as he handed out a sheet of paper to Carlisle.

Amber could smell Bella's scent on the page, recognizing it to be from The Merchant of Venice. She had read it in high school.

Carlisle read it over before whispering to the others. "Alice has decided to leave us…"

Rosalie stepped forward, "What?!"

Carlisle turned the page so everyone could read it. 'Don't look for us. There isn't time to waste. Remember; Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistair, all the nomads you can find. Jasper, go after Peter and Charlotte. We're so sorry that we have to leave you this way, with no goodbyes or explanations. It's the only way for us. We love you.'

Alice held Jasper's hand tightly, feeling strange with Haven being gone. She knew Alice and Haven would be okay if they were on the run, but she wanted them with her. She wanted to know they were okay.

Edward was the first to speak again, answering a question Sam was probably thinking. "Yes, things are that dangerous."

Sam looked at them all, "Enough that you would abandon your family?" He looked very upset now, probably having not read the note before.

Edward's face was pinched with pain. "We don't know what she saw. Alice is neither unfeeling nor a coward. She just has more information than we do."

Sam began, "We would not-"

Edward snapped at him, "You are bound differently than we are. We each still have our free will." Sam's chin jerked up in response, his eyes looking sharp now. Amber rolled her shoulders, letting Edward get away with disrespecting Sam this time. They were all hurting. "But you should heed the warning. This is not something you want to involve yourselves in. You can still avoid what Alice saw."

Sam shook his head, standing tall like the leader he still was, until Jacob fully took over. "We don't run away." Paul snorted behind him, shifting his weight as he nodded his head.

Carlisle looked worried for them, quietly speaking up, "Don't get your family slaughtered for pride."

Sam looked at Carlisle, not looking as irritated as before. "As Edward pointed out, we don't have the same kind of freedom that you have. Renesmee is as much as part of our family now as she is yours. Jacob cannot abandon her and we cannon abandon him." His eyes flickered to Alice's note and his lips pressing into a thin line.

Edward frowned at him, picking up on more of his thoughts. "You don't know her."

Sam turned to him, speaking bluntly, "Do you?"

Carlisle placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "We have much to do, son. Whatever Alice's decision, we would be foolish not to follow her advice now. Let's go home and get to work." Edward nodded, his whole body rigid and filled with pain.

Amber looked at Jasper and frowned, seeing how much it was affecting him. Alice and Jasper were very close. She saved him and showed him the new life he was going to have, with her. They were best friends. Just like Alice and Amber were. Jasper was also feeling the pain of everyone around them. She could hear Esme sobbing quietly behind them all. Amber squeezed Jasper's hand tightly, kissing the back of it. Jasper smiled tightly at her, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her.

Carlisle looked over at Sam, "Thank you."

Sam nodded. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have let her through."

Carlisle shook his head, "You did the right thing. Alice is free to do what she will. I wouldn't deny her that liberty."

Emmett snarled lowly under his breath, "Alice told us what to do. Let's get it done." Everyone else nodded, determination filling their expressions. With that everyone began running back home, not as quickly as before but as if on automatic.

As they neared the river, Esme's head lifted. "There was that other trail. It was fresh." She nodded forward, toward where she had called out to Edward before.

Edward spoke lifelessly, "It has to be from earlier in the day. It was just Alice, without Haven." Esme's face was pinched but she nodded, moving forward.

Bella drifted to the right, falling a bit behind. This caused Amber to step up to her side, feeling curious about what the trail was from as well.

Edward turned to his mate, "Bella?" His voice was still emotionless.

Bella looked at Amber and then back at Edward. "I want to follow the trail."

Edward didn't have any reaction, "It probably just leads back to the house."

Jasper frowned softly, "It's probably nothing, darlin'..."

Bella nodded slightly. "I'll meet you there, then." As Bella and Amber moved, Edward seemed to react for the first time.

"I'll come with you. We'll meet you at home, Carlisle."

Jasper stared at Amber before sighing, smiling sadly at her. He knew better than to argue with his mate, especially during a time like this. He turned and ran back to the house, getting their things ready.

Amber followed the trail at a slow pace. After a little bit, Bella was by her side, Edward by her side. She ran after them as they picked up the pace. Soon they found the trail lead to their cottage. Edward's expression showed he was clearly confused. "She left Haven to wait for her and came here?"

Bella pulled her hand free as they got to the door. "Give me just a minute."

Edward looked upset at the idea. "Bella?"

"Please, thirty seconds." She didn't wait, walking inside.

Amber followed her, realizing there was magic pulling her inside. Bella went straight to the bookshelf, Amber going to the fire in the fireplace. She kneeled, placing her hands close to the fire. Alice must have tossed a burning page into the fire, the magic being left behind. She closed her eyes, focusing on the magic. Soon she heard Alice's voice in her ears. It was a spell Haven put on something, Alice having burnt it when she got here.

'Haven and I are sorry, Amber. We love you. Help Bella with J. Jenks. Then hurry to Peter and Charlotte and return home. Be safe.'

Amber stepped back as Bella tossed her own book in the fire. She looked at her sister, seeing a similar expression on her face. Alice had hidden two messages to the two sisters. She knew they were the only two that could really keep a secret, so it was something that needed to be hidden.

Edward walked in before the thirty second was over, watching the book burn. "What's going on?"

Bella looked up at her husband, "She was here. She ripped a page out of my book to write her note on."

"Why?"

"I don't know why."

"Why are you burning it?"

"I… I…" She wasn't able to finish her statement. "It seemed appropriate."

Amber squeezed Bella's hand. "I'll speak to you soon. I have to talk to Jasper." She then ran out of the cottage, ignoring them talking about Alice as she left.

Amber had just made it to the yard, seeing Seth and Leah talking quietly to themselves. Jasper was waiting on her, running to her side when he saw her. "Hey..."

Jasper relaxed when she was close, needing her to stay calm. "Hey darlin'. Find anything?"

Amber shook her head, "No. I smelled Haven but it was just her scent on Alice I believe." She heard the others moving around inside, knowing they were probably ready to go as well. She looked up at Jasper, sighing softly. "Ready to go hunting for your friends?"

Jasper's shoulders dropped, looking troubled. "I wish we didn't have to involve them."

Amber nodded, gently grabbing his hand. "I know. They don't have to fight, Jasper. We just need them to witness." She leaned in, kissing his cheek. "If it comes down to it I'll make sure they can leave before the fighting starts."

Jasper looked down at her, caressing her cheek. "I'd rather you get out."

Amber smirked up at him. "That's not going to happen, Jasper. You know me." She then held his hand, walking up to their room. She saw her bag on the bed, raising an eyebrow at Jasper.

Jasper chuckled softly, "I already packed your bag..."

Amber looked through the bag, realizing he did pack everything she would need. "Thank you." She went through the room, picking out a better outfit to be on the road. She put on a sweater, thick jeans and some combat boots. She pulled on a leather jacket, pulling her hair up into a messy bun. She then turned to see Jasper holding another bag. This time she could smell herbs and wax inside. It had all her magic supplies in them. "Okay then."

Jasper nodded, carrying the bags as he walked downstairs with her. "Everyone's already ready to leave. We need to hurry."

Amber saw that the others were ready. Esme and Rosalie had already changed into some hiking gear. Jacob and Renesmee were in the corner, watching everyone with big eyes. There was a globe on the table, the 'teams' marked on where they would go. Amber turned to see Bella and Edward walk in at that time.

Edward looked at the globe and then Carlisle, not looking or sounding happy, "We're to stay here?"

Carlisle nodded, "Alice said that we would have to show people Renesmee, and we would have to be careful about it. We'll send whomever we can find back here to you. Edward, you'll be the best at fielding that particular minefield."

Edward nodded, sighing, "There's a lot of ground to cover."

Emmett nodded, "We're splitting up. Rose and I are hunting for nomads."

Jasper looked down at Amber, gently squeezing her hand. "We're going to find Peter and Charlotte."

Carlisle looked at Edward, "You'll have your hands full here. Tanya's family will be here in the morning and they have no idea why. First, you have to persuade them not to react the way Irina did. Second, you've got to find out what Alice meant about Eleazar. Then, after all that, will they stay to witness for us? It will start again as the others come, if we can persuade anyone to come in the first place." He sighed, "Your job may well be the hardest. We'll be back to help as soon as we can."

Carlisle placed his hand on Edward's shoulder and then kissed Bella's forehead. Esme hugged them both, then hugging Amber before she left. Emmett punched everyone on the shoulder before he left. Rosalie forced a smile to the others, blowing a kiss to Renesmee. She left with a grimace towards Jacob.

Amber walked to her sister, holding her hand while she looked in her eyes. She used a lesser known spell to telepathically talk to her sister.

'Bella. J. Jenks information is in Jasper's desk in our room. He's a human who deals with all our papers. If you need more help, text me.'

Bella's eyes widened at Amber's voice in her head before nodding. She dropped her hand, hugging Amber. "Be safe."

Amber kissed her head before hugging Renesmee. "I'll see you soon sweetie." She smiled as Renesmee showed her an image of them hugging, love and worry being expressed. "I'll be back soon." She patted Jacob's head before she left with Jasper.

Jasper headed to the garage, getting the keys to Amber's Jeep. "Ready to go?"

Amber got in the driver's seat, nodding her head. "Almost." She waited for Jasper to put the bags in the back. Once he was inside she performed a tracking spell. She held Jasper's hand, using him to channel the two nomads. After a few seconds, she got the image of the city and state they were in. "They're in eastern Nebraska. Near the capitol."

Jasper frowned slightly as he pulled his seatbelt on, "Well we have a long drive."

Amber reached over, holding his hand tightly. "Road trip?"

Jasper chuckled softly, smiling faintly at her. "With you, darlin'. Anywhere."

Amber smiled, turning the radio on low before heading to the main road. "Then let's get going, cowboy."


	40. Chapter 40

_After this chapter everything starts to become chaotic again. Soo... Enjoy the fluff while it lasts._

* * *

 **Guest:** Thank you, I hope you enjoy this one as well.

 **LapisLazuliRose:** Thank you so much! I hope you continue to love it just as much.

* * *

Amber's eyes shifted from the dark road to Jasper beside her. He was frowning while staring at the horizon line. "Jasper."

Jasper glanced at her, holding her outstretched hand. "I'm okay, Darlin'. Just a lot to think about…"

Amber squeezed his hand, looking back at the road. "I know…"

Alice and Haven, two of her best friends left her. Amber had a deep feeling that something more was going on. The others didn't, however. She could tell Edward thought Alice left to save herself and Haven. Amber still couldn't fault that line of thinking. Her vision made her want to take Jasper and hide them from the world. Or to hunt down the Volturi guards and kill them all with Jasper hidden safely away.

Amber also thought about how no matter how hard she and Jasper tried, something always got in the way of their plans. As soon as they got engaged, Bella ended up pregnant. After Renesmee was born, Jasper and Amber talked about their wedding. They also discussed children, even going to a doctor.

Then the Volturi threat came down on their heads.

Amber felt Jasper squeeze her hand gently, kissing her knuckles gently. She smiled softly as she leaned back in her seat. "I love you."

Jasper laced their fingers together before using his ability to make Amber a bit more tired. "I love you too, Darlin'."

Amber yawned, shifting in her seat. She looked over at Jasper, narrowing her eyes. "Rude."

Jasper's lips curled at the ends. "My apologies, ma'am, but you need to rest."

Amber wanted to argue with him but she didn't either. "Okay, okay." She smiled softly at him, pulling the car over. "You win."

Jasper got the blanket and pillow from the back while Amber switched seats. He came back, handing her the pillow before he wrapped the blanket around her. He smiled when she was comfy, gently kissing her. "Good night, Amber."

Amber smiled, curling up in the seat. "Mhmm... Wake me up if you get bored." She closed her eyes, slowly beginning to drift off to sleep.

Jasper got in the driver's seat, getting back on the road. He looked over at his mate, sighing softly. He didn't want her having to face the Volturi again. He knew the look Aro gave her. He wanted her on his side, desperately. If he was killed, he was sure Aro would find a way to get her. Jasper pushed the dangerous thoughts away, focusing on the future. He thought about their wedding and finishing the plans on their honeymoon. He would focus on the future because he couldn't focus on what was happening very soon. He just couldn't.

{X}

Amber woke up, groaning softly. She looked at her phone, realizing she had slept for eight hours. She sat up and glared at Jasper who was trying not to react. "Really, Jasper?"

Jasper chuckled softly, "We still have about thirteen hours to go. We're almost to a little town I was going to stop at."

Amber stretched out, popping her shoulders. "Alright."

Jasper looked over at her, smiling softly. "I already called and booked a room at the Hampton Inn."

Amber brushed her hair back, pulling it into a ponytail. "Are we staying the night?"

Jasper shrugged his shoulders as he looked back at the road. "We can if you want. Or we can leave whenever you're ready. I thought you would like to take a shower and stretch out for a while."

Amber smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

Jasper grinned at her, kissing her cheek back. "You're welcome, ma'am." He pulled into the gas station, getting out to fill up. He was glad it was a stormy day outside and he didn't have to fully cover up.

Amber went inside and used the restroom. She bought some snacks for the road and got back in the car. Jasper finished filling the Jeep up before driving to the Inn. He carried Amber's bags inside, chuckling when she glared at him. "I still am a southern gentleman, Darlin'."

Amber smiled and shook her head as she walked up to the counter, "I know. I know."

The receptionist smiled at the two. "Good morning! I'm Mary, how can I help you today?"

Jasper smiled at her, "Good morning, ma'am. We have a reservation under Whitlock."

Mary looked it up on her computer, nodding her head. "Everything's in order." She handed them the packet with their key cards in it. "Your room number is 205. Have a nice day and please call if there's anything you need."

Amber took them, smiling at her before walking to the elevator. She looked down at her phone, checking what time it was. It was a little after eight in the morning but she bet Peter and Charlotte had moved since they were asleep. She smiled as Jasper laced their fingers together. "So, you're still not going to tell me what you have planned for our honeymoon?"

Jasper laughed as he walked with Amber into their room. "It's a surprise, ma'am. I can't tell you."

Amber sighed as she shook her head, "Alright, alright." She smiled and kissed him softly. "I'm going to take a shower and change. Will you get breakfast? I'm starving."

Jasper smiled and nodded his head. "Of course." He winked at her as she began stripping where she was. "Don't miss me too much."

Amber laughed, throwing her bra at his face. "Sure, Jazz." She grabbed her bag and left it on the counter, getting in the shower. She didn't close the door because it didn't matter. She and Jasper were too intimate to care about anything now.

Jasper got his own bag, changing outfits just for appearances. He talked to Amber as he slipped a key card in his pocket. "I'll be back in a minute, Darlin'."

"Alright, Jasper. Get some orange juice please."

"Of course, ma'am."

Jasper got a plate of eggs, toast, jelly, sausage links, and her orange juice. He put it all on a tray and carried it back to the room. He walked in, seeing Amber brushing her wet hair on the bed. She was wearing a green sweater, jeans and some boots. She was also letting her hair air dry, letting it fall around her shoulders. She was gorgeous, like always. He sat the tray on the table, sitting beside her on the bed. He didn't let her ask what was wrong because he pulled her closer, kissing her lovingly.

Amber kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed for a while, not getting heated but just showing how much they loved the other. Amber pulled back first, smiling at Jasper as she caught her breath. "I love you."

Jasper smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Darlin'." He laid back on the bed so she could get up and eat. He got his phone out, texting his family back while Amber ate.

Amber ate while she looked down at her own phone, texting Bella and Seth back. When she was done, she sat beside Jasper, waiting until he sat up. She held his hand, closing her eyes. She used him to channel the two nomads again, focusing on their location. They had indeed moved and were now in Aspen, Colorado. She dropped his hand, turning to Jasper. "Well they're closer than before."

Jasper tilted his head, "We're lucky then. Where are they?"

"Aspen, Colorado. Which is about seven and a half hours from here."

Jasper nodded his head. "Good. If we leave here at twelve, then we'll get there around eight."

Amber nodded her head, feeling a little nervous about meeting them. Jasper and Peter were friends, Charlotte not so much. But Jasper, or the Major, was a dangerous vampire who did try to kill her. She could understand Charlotte's wariness. Jasper wasn't like that anymore, he could be, but he wasn't. Jasper was a sweetheart.

Amber turned to Jasper, sighing softly. "I'm a little nervous about how this meeting is going to go."

Jasper pulled her into his lap, holding her close while he nuzzled her softly. "It's going to be okay, Amber. I know Peter will like you. Charlotte will too when she relaxes."

Amber leaned against his chest, sighing softly. "If you say so." She leaned up and gently kissed his jaw. "So, has anyone arrived yet?"

Jasper nodded, gently rubbing her arm. "The Denali clan has arrived and agreed to witness. No one else has arrived yet or came back home."

Amber nodded again, gently playing with Jasper's shirt. "If the Volturi make one step towards our friends or family…" She looked up at him, a fire in her eyes he's seen only a couple of times. "I will destroy them all."

{X}

Amber and Jasper went hunting, well Jasper did and Amber just wanted the exercise. They cleaned up in the room before going to a local diner in the town before they left. Jasper got a salad and water since he wouldn't eat it anyways. Amber, of course, got a burger and fries.

Amber had quickly inhaled her burger, loving it. She was lazily munching on her fries when their server stopped by to check on them. Amber smiled up at her softly, wiping at her mouth. "Everything's great, thank you."

Their server, names Elizabeth, smiled at them happily. "I'm glad! You two aren't from around here are you?"

Jasper shook his head, "No ma'am. We're just passing through."

Amber smiled, "He's from Texas and I'm from Washington."

Elizabeth grinned at them. "You two make a great couple. I've seen the looks you've been giving each other." She winked at Amber, motioning to her ring. "You're a lucky woman."

Jasper smiled, shaking his head. "I'm the lucky one, ma'am."

Elizabeth smiled happily at them. "You two are so cute." She put their bill down, refilling Amber's glass. "I hope you two have a great day."

Jasper and Amber both said at the same time, "You too, ma'am." They then laughed softly, looking at each other.

Elizabeth giggled, walking off. "Too cute, I swear."

Amber pointed a French fry at him, "Jinx."

Jasper smiled softly, "I owe you a soda?"

Amber grinned, tossing the fry in her mouth. "Duh."

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. "Okay, ma'am."

Amber grinned at him happily. "I love you."

Jasper smiled and gently squeezed her hand, "I love you too."

Amber picked up the ticket, taking it to the counter to pay before he could. "I'm also driving!"

Jasper tried to take the ticket from her, causing Elizabeth to laugh at them. "You two already act married."

Amber smiled at the woman, "That's sweet of you to say. We have been together for five years."

Jasper used the distraction to take the ticket, handing it and money to Elizabeth. "I've been waiting to marry her since I met her."

Amber huffed at him, rolling her eyes. "I had that, thank you." She then smiled at Elizabeth. "Have a nice day!" She then grabbed the keys from Jasper's hand, walking out the door while Jasper followed her laughing.

{X}

Amber pulled into the city of Aspen, sitting up more in the seat. "We're here, finally."

Jasper got off the phone, confirming their reservation at the Molly Gibson Lodge. "Okay. I booked a room for us."

Amber glanced at him before looking back at the road. "Was it over three hundred?"

"Almost five hundred."

Amber sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's nice, isn't it."

"Very."

Amber smiled, as she listened to his direction on where to drive. "You couldn't have picked a cheap hotel? We're only going to be here for one night."

Jasper looked at her, smiling softly. "I know. But I like spoiling you. And I have so much money I doubt I could ever spend it all, and then I'd have more."

Amber shook her head as she parked the jeep. "You're lucky I love you."

Jasper grinned as he got out, getting their bags. "I know, Darlin'."

Amber locked the Jeep and smiled, walking inside with him. "So am I." She walked up to the front desk, letting Jasper check them in. She was looking outside one of the windows when she felt her head starting to spin. She held onto Jasper as her vision shifted. She was having another vision

 _Peter and Charlotte walked into a room, Amber sitting on the bed. Jasper walked in behind them. Peter smiled at her, shaking her hand. Charlotte was watching her and Jasper warily._

Amber's vision shifted back to Jasper, noticing how worried he seemed. Another woman was gently rubbing her back. "I'm fine, sorry. I guess my blood sugar just dropped."

The woman smiled at her softly. "Alright dear. We'll send up some treats for you as soon as we can." She went back behind her desk, calling the kitchen.

Jasper held her arm as they walked to their room, making sure she was able to walk okay. "Are you alright, Darlin'?"

Amber nodded her head, "Yeah... I just got another vision." She looked up at Jasper. "You need to go find Peter and Charlotte. I'll stay here and then we can talk."

Jasper sat their bags on the bed, slowly nodding. "Okay." He leaned forward, kissing her softly. "I'll be back soon."

Amber kissed him back, gently rubbing her thumb across his cheek bones. "You better." She watched him leave, sighing as she turned back to the room. It was gorgeous. It had a stone fireplace, jacuzzi tub, a separate living room, flat screen T.V.'s, and other amenities. The bathroom was also nice.

Amber sat down on the bed, staring down at her engagement ring. She twisted it around her finger gently, watching it seem to glisten in the light. She thought about Jasper but mostly about Haven and Alice. She hoped they were alright wherever they were. Amber was tempted to try and reach out to her coven sister but held herself back. Alice and Haven left for a reason, not wanting to be followed. No matter how much Amber wanted to hunt them down, she wouldn't. She probably could but she trusted them enough not to.

Amber walked over to one of her bags, getting out large candle and a salt packet. She sat it down in front of the fireplace, the wicks catching fire when she glanced at them. She sprinkled the salt onto the flames while she repeated the incantation in her head. The candle sparked for a few seconds before gently glowing. Amber debated on what to do to waste the time, her eyes turning to the coffee machine. She loved coffee and missed its comfort. So, she turned the T.V. on to a lifetime movie, making herself a large cup of coffee.

Amber was halfway through the cup when she heard a key being swiped in the door. She sat up straight, watching as Peter, Charlotte and Jasper all walked through. Jasper went to her side in a second, standing behind her. Amber sat her cup down on the table, turning to the two nomads who were staring at her intensely. "Hello, I'm Amber Swan."

Peter walked forward, shaking her hand first. "I'm Peter, it's nice to finally meet Jasper's mate. He seems so happy now, thanks to you I believe."

Amber smiled and nodded her head, "He makes me just as happy, Peter. It's nice to meet you." She turned to his mate, smiling softly. "It's nice to meet you too, Charlotte. You're much more beautiful in person than in the old photo Jasper showed me."

Charlotte slowly stepped up beside Peter, not shaking Amber's hand. "And you're a witch?"

Amber nodded her head softly, "I am, on my mother's side."

Charlotte crossed her arms, looking from Amber to Jasper. "Why haven't you turned her yet? She's already the same age you are."

Jasper frowned, his eyes traveling to the scars on Amber's neck. This drew their attention as well, making Amber place her hand over them. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hand. "Amber can't be turned… her blood has purification powers and fights off the venom."

Amber looked down at the ground. "It's more painful I believe than the transformation because the venom tries to turn me only to be fought off, which is painful in itself." She shook her head, looking back up at Charlotte, glad Jasper was cheering her up. "I can't be turned but I have performed an immortality spell." She held up the amber ring on her right hand, "I have the same abilities Jasper does. I won't age and I'm much stronger than a normal human. I still sleep, eat, breathe but as close to being a vampire as I can."

Peter frowned at Jasper, "Is she why the Volturi is coming down on your family?"

Jasper shook his head, "Not exactly, though Aro wants her to join him. I'm sure that's a factor at play."

Amber glared, tensing her hands. "He's after my niece."

Charlotte turned to Jasper, raising her eyebrows. "Bella's made an immortal child?" She seemed horrified, stepping back a step.

Amber shook her head quickly, "No, she hasn't. Bella became pregnant while human, with Edward's child. Renesmee is half vampire, half human. Irina of the Denali clan saw her and told the Volturi that she was an immortal child. She wasn't close enough to really see her though. Renesmee has a heartbeat with blood in her veins. She's been growing ever since she was born. She's exceptionally smart and has great control. She's not a danger to anyone."

Peter looked at both of them, "I need to meet her first."

Jasper nodded, "We're asking all the witnesses to come to our home until the Volturi come. You can meet her there."

Charlotte slowly nodded. "If it's truly what you say, we can at least witness for you both."

Amber relaxed, glad she could get them to at least meet Renesmee. She was sure her niece would win them over immediately. "Thank you."

Jasper smiled and nodded at his two friends, "Thank you both."

Peter and Charlotte both nodded their heads, "Are we heading out now?"

Jasper looked down at Amber and then back at his friends. "In the morning. Amber needs to rest some. We've been on the road for a long time trying to follow you two."

Peter tilted his head, "How did you find us?"

Jasper motioned to his future wife, "My fiancée is an exceptional witch."

Amber smiled, "I used Jasper's connection with you both to do a tracking spell." She walked into the living room, sipping at her coffee again. She sat down, motioning to the couch across from hers. "It's not that hard of a spell. It's usually used to help young witches hone in on their powers."

Jasper sat beside Amber, gently squeezing her hand. "She's really quite amazing…"

Charlotte smiled faintly at the different side of Jasper she was seeing. She turned to Amber curious about something. "You made it seem like you were taught how to handle your powers."

Amber's mood changed so fast Jasper didn't have time to try and calm her down. She squeezed her cup so hard it shattered in her hand, part of it grinding into dust. Luckily it didn't cut her skin but it was enough to silence both Peter and Charlotte. "My aunts are two very powerful witches… they found out about me killing a vampire."

Jasper added in, holding Amber close to him, "James, he tried to kill Amber and Bella."

Amber continued, afraid she wouldn't be able to start again if she stopped. "They kidnapped me, brainwashed me and trained me to be their witch puppet. They knew I was going to be stronger than they were and wanted my power for themselves."

Peter frowned, holding Charlotte's hand tightly. "I'm sorry, Amber."

Charlotte watched Amber, frowning lightly. "You've obviously broken free of their control. How?"

Amber smiled sadly, starting to calm down as her mind shifted away from her aunts. "Haven, a witch from my aunts' coven. She broke free when she learned they brainwashed me. They lied to her as well, so she helped me get my memory back. She stayed once she learned Alice was her mate."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "That is very ironic, Jasper. Alice found you and helped you. Now both of your mates turned out to be witches."

Amber nodded her head, smiling softly. "Which is good. Haven also performed an immortality spell."

Charlotte motioned to their hands which were now linked, shifting the focus to a happier topic. "I see you're engaged."

Jasper smiled happily, "Yes. We're hoping to get married this summer."

Amber placed her other hand over her heart, smiling at them both. "I would love it if you both came. It would make us both so happy."

Charlotte frowned, interrupting Peter about to agree. "It would? You've never met us." She glanced at Jasper, knowing he knew why she hadn't wanted to be around him earlier.

Amber nodded her head, "You're both Jasper's friends. He cares deeply about you both. I've heard all his stories about you both and I grew to love you both. I was so moved by how strong you two were. You escaped Maria together because you loved each other. I thought that was so amazing. And you two are."

Charlotte let a real smile grace her face for the first time. "We'll be there."

Peter smiled, kissing Charlotte's head. "We promise."


	41. Chapter 41

_We're getting closer and closer to that fateful day! For now enjoy the 'peace' as the witnesses begin to show._

* * *

 **Adby1:** Haha! I'm glad I was able to portray them well enough for you to love them still.

 **P.S. Alexanzondria:** Thank you! That would be really cool! I can see Amber doing than in order to not worry her friends, especially Jasper.

* * *

Amber woke up early that morning to the smell of breakfast. There was a tray sitting on the table in the bedroom waiting on her. It was still warm so it hadn't been that long since someone sat it down. Amber couldn't hear anyone in the room though so they probably left. Amber got up, walking over to the tray. She sipped at the coffee already to her liking, Jasper left it for her then. She picked up a note, reading it over.

 _ **Good morning, Darlin'. I went hunting before the long trip back to Washington. Peter and Charlotte went hunting as well. I don't know when they'll be back but I won't be long. I would use the time to get ready in peace before we leave.**_

 _ **I love you with a love that is more than love.**_

 _ **Jasper Whitlock**_

Amber sat down, eating the breakfast while she watched the snow falling slowly outside the window. It was peaceful but also terrified her. Snow in Forks meant the Volturi would arrive. It was beautiful but ominous. Amber sighed and left the tray, taking her bag into the bathroom in case the nomads arrived. She took a shower, the hot water helping her relax a bit more.

She dressed in a warm outfit that would be comfy on the way back. She was brushing her hair when she heard the door open. She could faintly smell the copper scent of blood and knew it was Peter and Charlotte. "Hello."

Peter and Charlotte stood in the doorway, nodding at her. They had already cleaned up, ready for the trip. Peter smiled at her before going to the living room to wait. Charlotte walked over to her, watching her quietly for a few seconds before talking. "Did you… sleep well?"

Amber smiled softly and nodded, putting the brush back in her bag. "I did. Though I suspect Jasper helped with that."

Charlotte's lips turned up a little at the ends. "He did mention it."

Amber smiled at her as she sat on the counter, "I used to get really bad nightmares about my past. About my aunts, about the demon that haunted us, about losing Jasper. About my parents' deaths… about fighting off venom…" She looked up at Charlotte, gently touching her shoulder. "But It's nothing compared to what you all went through…"

Charlotte looked into the mirror before back at Amber, her features softening. "No, but you still have your own terrors. And I'm glad you two have each other. Peter and I helped each other heal and I can see that with you two."

Amber smiled at her happily, glad to be getting closer to her. She then turned her head when she heard the door open again, feeling her heart beating a bit faster. "Jasper?"

"Yes, Darlin'." He peeked his head in the bathroom and smiled at them. "Are you ready to go, ma'am?"

Amber nodded, jumping down. "Sure am." She kissed his cheek before grabbing her other bag. It was then taken out of her hands, Jasper holding all three bags and winking at her. Amber rolled her eyes and walked to the stairs, "I don't see why I bother."

Jasper chuckled with Peter and Charlotte, "I don't either."

{X}

Amber slept on and off during the twenty-hour trip back to Washington, from being tired and bored. She didn't know how the other three handles it but they were probably used to it. Amber spent most of her waking hours talking to Peter and Charlotte about their lives since she met Jasper. They were greatly intrigued by her powers and the wolves. They hadn't encountered them before and were curious. Though Jasper did warn them the wolves smelled awful. This got him a smack from Amber and laughter from the other two.

They arrived at the Cullen residence at about eight the next morning. Amber could hear multiple people in the residence. Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob and the Denali Clan were all there. Amber turned to Jasper, holding his hand. She then turned to Peter and Charlotte, "Are you two ready?"

Peter nodded his head, looking down to his mate. Charlotte nodded as well, a familiar fire in her eyes as well. "Yes."

Amber walked into the home sighing when she saw Edward blocking the way to the living room. He then relaxed when he read their minds, minus Amber's, "Amber already told you about Renesmee."

Amber nodded her head, dropping Jasper's hand to walk into the living room. She saw the Denali clan talking to themselves further into the room. They all smiled when they saw Amber and Jasper walking into the room. Amber smiled at them briefly before turning to Bella. She hugged her and Renesmee, smiling when they both hugged her back. "I missed you two."

Bella smiled, seeming to relax now that her sister was back. "I missed you too."

Renesmee reached out for Amber, frowning. Amber held her, smiling down at her happily. "Did you get cuter while I was gone?"

Renesmee giggled before placing her hand on Amber's cheek. She showed her Amber leaving and how sad she was, how she thought about her while she was gone. She showed them how the Denali's reacted. She showed her what they figured out about Bella and the Volturi. She then showed her Jasper and Amber walking inside the room and how happy she was.

Amber gently squeezed her, kissing the top of her curls. "I missed you so much, Renesmee." She gently handed her over to her uncle, smiling as Renesmee seemingly did the same to Jasper.

Jasper kissed her forehead, smiling down at her softly. "I missed you as well, little Darlin'. Two of my friends are here to meet you, do you want to meet them?"

Renesmee nodded her head, looking past her father. "Yes."

Peter and Charlotte came forward then, Edward also motioning them in the room. Peter and Charlotte were prepared for a child but still looked a little wary. They had also heard the interactions between the family, already knowing they loved each other. Charlotte stepped up to Jasper first, looking at Renesmee. "Hello, I'm Charlotte."

Renesmee smiled at her, "Hello Charlotte. Can I show you?"

Charlotte looked over at Amber and then back at Jasper, "Show me?"

Bella nodded her head, "She's better at showing you things than talking. Just let her touch you."

Renesmee held out her hand to her, reaching for her cheek. "Please."

Charlotte moved forward, letting Renesmee touch her cheek. She stared silently down at the child as she watched everything in her mind. She then stepped back, gasping. "Amazing…"

Peter was by her side instantly, gently rubbing her shoulder. "What did she show you?"

Charlotte looked up at him, "Everything. Watch."

Peter moved closer to Jasper and Renesmee, tilting his head. "Your gift is extraordinary, child."

Renesmee smiled brightly up at him, holding out her hand. "Thank you, Peter."

Peter smiled slightly before leaning in, letting her touch him. He closed his eyes, going through everything with her. When she was done, he moved back beside Charlotte, looking down at her. He nodded at her when he saw her expression. "We'll witness for you, definitely."

The whole room seemed to relax at that.

Jasper gently handed Renesmee to Jacob seeing as he was getting a little anxious, glad he calmed down after wards. "Has anyone else arrived?"

Edward shook his head, "No. It's just our cousins, Peter and Charlotte now."

Amber walked over to Bella, smiling at her. "A shield, huh?"

Bella nodded, looking a little confused. "It makes sense…"

Amber sighed as she squeezed her sister's hand. "I'm back now. Nothing will happen." She looked over at Bella, winking at her. "Those Volturi can't make it past the Swan siblings."

Bella managed to smile, squeezing her hand back. "I'm going to try and work on my gift…"

Eleazar slowly walked up to them, looking Amber over curiously. "I heard you were a witch from Carlisle and the others, but still… Your gift is amazing. You've gotten stronger since the wedding."

Amber turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "You can tell?"

Edward answered for her, "Eleazar can detect gifts."

Eleazar looked at Jasper and then back at Amber, "A supreme?"

Amber smiled sheepishly at him. "It was very sudden…" She rubbed the back of her head because of the looks she was getting from everyone in the room. "I suspected because of how badly my aunts wanted my powers… but I don't really know. I don't feel any different."

Eleazar looked at Carmen and then back at Amber. "You definitely are, Amber."

Jasper could tell how uncomfortable Amber was getting in and changed the subject. "Jacob, have you ate yet? Amber wanted to make breakfast."

Jacob turned to her and nodded his head, glad to get a little break from the vampires. "Yeah. I'm starving."

Amber smiled and walked into the kitchen, Jacob following her and Jasper with Renesmee in his arms.

Amber went to the fridge, getting out the ingredients to make omelets and toast. She tuned out the others talking quietly, a bit too tired and hungry to care. She let Jasper make the toast while she began making the omelets. She was flipping one of them over when she felt dizzy. She didn't have time to react as her vision shifted to something else entirely.

 _Irina stood in front of Caius, the Volturi behind her. He looked down at her, frowning deeply. "You were unhappy with the Cullens, were you not?"_

 _Irina turned to Carlisle's miserable expression. "Yes."_

" _Because…?"_

" _Because Amber Swan killed my friend. The Cullens wouldn't stand aside to let me avenge him."_

 _Jasper's resounding growls were so loud Emmett held him back in fear he would try to attack Irina. The Denali clan also looked down, Amber herself looking like she wanted to run over to Irina to apologize._

" _So, the Cullens sided with the witch against our own kind, against the friend of a friend even."_

 _Irina shoulder's stiffened. "That's how I sat it."_

 _Caius prompted her again, smiling cruelly. "If you'd like to make a formal complaint again Amber Swan and the Cullens for supporting her, now would be the time."_

 _Irina stood confidently now. "No, I have no complaint again Amber or the Cullens." She glanced at Amber, nodding slightly. She turned back to Caius, "You came here today to destroy an immortal child. No child exits. This was my mistake and I take full responsibility for it. The Cullens are innocent and you have no reason to still be here." She turned back to the Cullens and her sisters, "I'm so sorry." She turned to the Volturi's witnesses, "There was no crime, there's no valid reason for you to continue here."_

 _Caius raised his hand as she spoke, a signal. What happened next was almost too quick for vampire eyes to catch. Three Volturi soldiers surrounded Irina, a horrible screeching sound filled the air. Caius slipped into the circle, another squealing sound echoing in the large field. Then fire lit up, the sound of a vampire's body catching on fire resounded. The soldiers moved back, revealing Irina's corpse on the ground as it burned._

Amber's vision slowly returned to her, seeing that she was on the ground. Jasper was kneeling above her looking extremely worried. He had a wet towel wrapped around her hand, squeezing it tightly. Bella was holding Renesmee, hovering behind Jasper. Jacob was behind her, holding her head up. "I'm okay…" She sat up, looking at her hand. She could feel the stinging pain now and could smell the blood in the air. That's probably why she couldn't hear as many vampires in the house now. Peter and Charlotte probably left. "What happened?"

Jasper gently helped her up, moving her to the sink. He unwrapped the towel, turning the water on to cold. "You got a vision while cooking. Your hand moved down onto the skillet, burning your hand. When you didn't move it back I moved you but your hand was already a little burnt."

Amber stuck her hand under the water, looking at the burn on her palm. She then looked around at the Cullens and Denalis in the kitchen. "I'm okay, I promise. I just got a vision…" She looked down into the water, not able to get the horrible sound out of her head. She had heard it so many times before and in her nightmares.

Renesmee reached out for Amber, frowning. "Aunt Amber!"

Amber turned to her, frowning when she saw how worried her niece was. She moved over and held her with her good arm. "I'm alright, Renesmee." She sat down on a stool, holding her injured hand up. "Watch this." Amber mumbled in Latin, mostly for Renesmee's benefit as she didn't need to anymore. Slowly the skin on her palm regrew, the wound healing itself until not even a scar remained.

Renesmee reached out and touched her palm, watching Amber's expression for pain. She then smiled brightly when Amber didn't react. "I was worried."

Amber smiled and kissed Renesmee's cheek, burying her face in her niece's curls. She was worried too, about Irina and her family. They would all be heartbroken if Irina died. She wasn't going to let that happen, just like she wasn't going to let the Volturi touch her friends and family. She would die by using the most powerful spells if it meant everyone would be safe. Amber looked over at Jasper, smiling softly when he sat the first-aid kit down, rolling his eyes.

{X}

Amber laid under the blanket, watching as Jasper closed the blinds in their room so it would be dark enough for her to sleep. "I love you."

Jasper looked over at her, picking up on her dark emotions. He sat down beside her, brushing her hair back. "I love you too, Darlin'. Stop worrying so much. Everything's going to be alright. We're going to convince the Volturi, they're going to leave. Then we're going to get married." He kissed her forehead, smiling softly. "We still have a honeymoon to go on."

Amber could feel Jasper cheering her up and didn't mind. She didn't want to feel so horrible all the time, especially because it also made Jasper feel bad. "Alright." She held his hand, kissing his knuckles.

Jasper smiled and gently tucked her in, kissing her forehead again. "Get some rest, Amber."

Amber watched as Jasper went back downstairs, sighing softly. She looked up at the ceiling, trying not to focus on anything bad. So, she forced herself to think about getting married, falling asleep to dreams of Jasper waiting for her at the altar.

{X}

Amber woke up, stretching as she sat up. She then quickly got to her feet, hearing more people in the house. There were three new people, one man and two women. She could pick up their Irish accents when they talked. She could hear them talking to the Denali clan. Amber sighed before taking a shower. She hadn't taken one since she left the hotel in Aspen. As she was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair, she heard someone enter the room. "Jasper?"

"It's me, Darlin'." Jasper walked into the bathroom, feeling her relax. "I just wanted to let you know the Irish coven arrived and they agreed to witness."

Amber got out, wrapping herself in a towel, putting her hair up in another one. "I heard them when I woke up." She looked at the clock on the wall, sighing softly. It was almost dinner time so she had been asleep for a couple of hours. "Anyone else?"

Jasper shook his head as he followed her into the bedroom. "Not yet." He sat on the bed, watching as she picked an outfit to wear, loving the view. "Though they should be back soon."

Amber pulled on a dark-green, long-sleeve shirt with dark jeans. She pulled on her black, leather jacket and pulled her hair free. She turned to Jasper, tilting her head. "What is it?"

Jasper pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her middle and squeezing gently. "I love you..."

Amber gently stroked his hair, looking down at him. "I love you too, Jasper." She bent down and kissed the top of his head, thinking about how much she loved him so Jasper could feel it. "We're going to be okay."

Jasper squeezed her a bit tighter before letting go, nodding his head. "I believe you." He stood up, kissing her forehead. "I've learned to always trust you." He smiled and gently ran his fingers over her engagement ring, "My future wife."

Amber smiled, kissing him softly. "Good."

{X}

Amber walked down the stairs, her eyes moving automatically to the Irish Coven as they were so different than the others in the room. Siobhan was 6'2" with black hair and dark-red eyes. She was deadly gorgeous, especially with all the muscles she had. She suspected her and Emmett were friends. Liam was 6'5" and had an imposing stature. He had dark brown hair that was mostly hidden by a hat. Maggie was only 5'2" in comparison to her coven. She was thin with red, curly hair. They were standing in a corner of the room, talking to themselves.

Their attention turned to Amber when she walked towards them. Amber smiled at them happily, "Hello. I'm sorry I wasn't able to greet you when you arrived."

Maggie looked up at her, a smile forming on her lips. "Jasper mentioned you were asleep."

Siobhan smiled at Amber, holding out her hand. "It's alright. You need your rest."

Amber shook her hand, smiling up at the woman. "It's nice to meet you." She then looked to Liam, nodding her head. She turned to Maggie and smiled softly, "It's also nice to meet both of you."

Siobhan couldn't help but feel intrigued about Amber. She had heard the others talking about her, especially Bella and Jasper. They made her out to be amazing, especially Jasper when she talked to him. "I didn't even know witches were real until I heard your coven talking about you."

Amber nodded her head, rubbing her wrist. "Well, we've had good reason to be secretive. The Witch Trials were ludicrous but they did manage to kill some witches. We're the witches they couldn't kill and therefore we've learned to hide." She then shrugged, "I didn't even know I was one until my powers kicked in at sixteen."

Maggie nodded to her coven, something Amber noticed. "What is it?"

Maggie smiled at her, "I can tell when someone is lying. I like you, you're truthful."

Amber raised an eyebrow before smiling. "That's a wonderful gift to have." She looked back up at Siobhan, "Would you like a demonstration? I can do a lot of things."

Liam raised an eyebrow at her, "Your mate mentioned your prowess with nature."

Amber motioned out the window to where the garden was. Even though it was winter, Esme's garden was full of life. Amber didn't want the flowers to die so she used her powers to keep them healthy. Amber twirled her hand, watching as the dormant rose buds bloomed. She used her powers to cut and levitate some to her. She handed two roses to Siobhan and two to Maggie. "Nature is my first element, the true representation of my spirit. Lately my fire side has just been more prevalent." She held her palm up, her whole hand catching on fire. She smiled as she noticed the Denali clan also watching her. "But I use fire to protect my family."

Siobhan nodded, her grin turning to a determined expression. "I knew I'd like you."

Jasper came up behind them, kissing Amber's temple. "I knew you'd become quick friends." He gently rubbed her shoulder, "I fixed breakfast for you. Jacob is already eating as well."

Amber nodded her head, hearing Renesmee talking to Jacob in the kitchen. "Okay." She smiled at the Irish Coven before going to eat.

{X}

Amber smiled as Renesmee walked up to her, sitting on her lap. "Something wrong, Renesmee?"

Renesmee leaned against her aunt, placing her hand on Amber's cheek. Renesmee showed a vision of herself drinking from a deer. She then showed a vision of her parents worriedly watching her hunt for something to drink. She then showed a vision of Amber when she got the vision, flames flaring around her.

Amber looked down at her, "You want me to take you hunting because I can protect you?"

Renesmee nodded her head, "Mom and dad worry and I don't want them to. They trust you."

Amber picked her up, standing up. "Of course I will, darling." She turned to Jasper who was watching them quietly the whole time. "Do you want to go as well, Jasper? I know you haven't hunted in a while."

Jasper nodded, smiling down at his niece. "I would love to." He sat his book down, calling out to Edward and Bella who were talking to the Denali Coven. "We'll be back soon."

Bella looked over at them, smiling softly. "Be careful."

Amber smiled at Bella, "We will."

Jasper playfully competed with Renesmee on who got their prey first while Amber watched. She healed a few dying trees while they drained their prey. After the two cleaned up in a stream they ran back. Amber was almost back when she heard new people in the house. She stopped and gently held Renesmee's hand, looking down at her. "We should wait here until they're ready." She knew the others heard them arrive, Bella probably keeping an ear out for them as well. She was very protective over Renesmee now, not that Amber blamed her. She would be just as bad.

Amber listened as Edward explained what was going on and for them not to freak out. Amber then walked with Renesmee inside the living room.

The Egyptian Coven weren't related but they all looked like they were. Amun was 5'8" with black hair and an olive complexion. He looked very uneasy being there. His mate, Kebi, was 5'3" with the same olive complexion. She had long, curly, black hair that fell to her waist. Kebi was standing behind her mate, watching everyone silently. Benjamin looked like a teenager. He had a darker complexion than the first two but with the same black hair. He was 5'7" and seemed to have a permanent grin on his face. Benjamin reminded Amber of Seth. Benjamin's mate, Tia, had the same darker complexion. She had straight black hair that appeared to be very thick. She was just taller than Kebi, being 5'4".

Amun looked at Amber and Jasper warily, able to clearly see the bite marks all over their bodies. He shrank back a little at the look Amber gave him for that look. He then looked down at the girl, looking even more scared before. "I'm not touching her." He turned to his coven, "We're leaving!"

Benjamin looked over at Amun, frowning. "I'm staying. You can go without me or stay. I'm not leaving." Amun narrowed his eyes but didn't move. He did cross his arms, still refusing to go near Renesmee. This also meant neither did Kebi. Benjamin did however go to meet Renesmee.

He kneeled, smiling down at the girl. "Hello! I'm Benjamin. It's nice to meet you."

Renesmee smiled up at him, holding out her hand. "Hello."

Amber smiled down at him, using her powers to push him into her niece's hand. She snickered at the look she got from Benjamin and Amun for that. "She needs to touch you to show you."

Renesmee then showed him everything, just like she had for everyone else. Benjamin stood up after she was done, looking back at his coven. "They're telling the truth." He sighed as Amun nodded, still not moving. He looked over at Tia, smiling. "You should let her show you, she has an amazing gift!"

Tia knelt down as well, leaning forward for Renesmee. She closed her eyes as the visions all played. She stood up when Renesmee dropped her hand, looking down at the girl. "Amazing… Such a gifted child at such a young age."

Amber turned to Jasper, smiling because yet another Coven was going to witness for them.


	42. Chapter 42

_First off, I'm sorry this update is two weeks late. I haven't been able to sit down and write from stress, lack of time and I just don't have the motivation sometimes. I'm going to try and work on it though. Though updates will not be every week from now on, but will still more than likely be posted on weekends._

 _This was mostly a filler chapter from the beginning but it was hard to write in so many new people. I hope it doesn't suck too much!_

* * *

 **P.S. Alexanzondria:** That would be really cute. They're both such sweethearts. However, I do have Seth's future mate already planned. I'm sure you'll love it. ;) Also for Garrett, he is, isn't he? haha.

 **LapisLazuliRose:** Thank you!

 **Adby1:** I love them a lot, I love Ireland so I was really excited about them. I'm glad I did them justice! Thank you!

 **Arkytior's Song:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you love it so much! I'm sorry you had to wait so long, I usually update every week but can't right now. I'll definitely update at least once a month though.

* * *

Three nomads showed up next. Garret was first. He was 6'2" with long sandy-blonde hair that was tied back. He wasn't as muscular as some of the others, appearing rather lanky. He was just as entranced with Renesmee as everyone else, easily believing her story before seeing it. He then fell in with the Denali's, loving to talk about their vegetarian lifestyles.

Amber of course also knew this was because of Kate. They were mates and she could see them becoming close before her eyes. Jasper also told her later in their room that he could feel their emotions. They definitely liked each other and would fall quickly, much like Jasper had with Amber.

Two nomads that Emmett and Rosalie found arrived together, Mary and Randall. They had become friends on the way to the Cullen's. Mary was an African American woman with curly brown hair and red eyes. She had a muscular physique though she was only 5'2". Randall was 6'1" with brown hair and a mustache. He, like almost all the others, had dark red eyes. They were both very nice and easy to get along with, both agreeing to witness for the Cullens.

Amber had been giddy since she met Randall, getting a vision not long after. Leah was going to imprint on Randall. She saw them being happy together but she also knew that would take a while. Leah despised vampires but was slowly warming up to them. Of course, Leah wouldn't meet Randall for a while. All the wolves except for Jacob had been assigned to run with Sam's pack until everything was over.

Carlisle, Esme and another friend arrived the day after that, something Amber was very happy about. Alistair had arrived with them, though he didn't seem happy to be there. Alistair was English, misanthropic and didn't like company more than once a century. He was also rather tall, standing at 6'2". He had medium-length black hair and was rather slender. He took Carlisle at his word about Renesmee, refusing to touch her. He didn't interact with the other vampires, staying to himself.

Amber waited until Esme was inside the room before hugging her tightly, smiling softly. "I missed you." She leaned back, "How was your trip?"

Esme gently smiled at her daughter, "It went well, except we couldn't locate the Amazon Coven."

Amber shook her head, "That's alright, you tried. We have a lot of witnesses here already."

Esme looked around, hearing others that she couldn't see. She smiled, glad their friends showed up in their time of need. "We do, I'm so glad." She kissed Amber's cheek before going to find her granddaughter.

Amber turned when Jasper walked up to her, smiling softly. "Hey."

Jasper smiled, kissing the top of her head. "You're relaxed."

Amber nodded, watching as Carlisle walked around, talking to their friends. "I am. Carlisle and Esme are back, safe and sound." She looked up Jasper, sighing softly. "Now, Emmett and Rosalie need to get back here."

Jasper gently rubbed her shoulder, wrapping an arm around her. "They'll be back soon. Besides this is Emmett and Rosalie, they'll be fine."

Amber slowly nodded her head, "I know, but I worry. I don't like them being too far away for me to protect."

Jasper gently hugged her, "I know, Darlin'. But we need to get going, Charlie invited us over for dinner."

Amber looked up at him, realizing he was right. "Okay…" She began to head to the door until she heard Renesmee calling out to her. Amber turned around and saw Renesmee walking over to her. "What is it, Darling?"

Renesmee looked up at her and Jasper, "Be careful and tell grandpa I love him."

Amber leaned down, kissing her cheek. "I will. I'll tell him you said hello."

Jasper smiled down at Renesmee, brushing some curls behind her ear. "We'll be back before you go home, Renesmee." He then turned, holding his mate's hand as they left.

{X}

Amber walked into the house, laughing as Dani ran up to her, jumping on her legs. Amber sat on the floor, letting Dani jump on her lap. Dani climbed up on her chest, licking her to death. Her little tail was wagging so hard her whole rear end was shaking. "I know, I know! I missed you too, Dani!" She pet her dog, chuckling as Dani didn't seem to be calming down.

Jasper chuckled and took Dani from her, letting Dani lick him to death instead. "I missed you too, Dani." He continued petting the dog as they walked into the living room.

Seth, Leah, Charlie and Sue were in there watching T.V. while the food finished cooking. Amber could smell fish baking in the oven, her mouth watering. "Hey guys."

Charlie got up before Seth could, hugging his daughter. "Hey kiddo! I've missed you. You haven't been over in a while."

Amber smiled lightly at her father, hugging him back. "I know, it's just been hectic at the Cullens. We've had some friends over." She didn't miss the look Seth and Leah shared. "I'll be able to visit more after the holidays."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at her before sighing, "Alright but I still want you here for Christmas if you can. I would love for Nessie to come over too."

Jasper smiled, setting Dani down who ran over and jumped in Leah's lap. "I'll ask Edward and Bella. I'm sure they'd love to come down."

Sue smiled at them both, "I'm going to check on dinner." She patted Amber's arm as she passed her.

Amber smiled as Seth wrapped her in a tight hug, "Hey, Seth." She gently ruffled his hair, grinning at him. "How have you been?"

Seth nodded his head, "Alright. I just wish things were different."

Leah walked over to them, passing Jasper and Charlie who were talking. "Me too. I really don't like this." She understood why she was put with Sam's pack again, but she hated it. Sam was in her head again and she was in his. "How are you and Jake?"

Amber nodded her head, "I'm alright. Jacob hates it. He's usually in the kitchen, with me, Jasper, Bella or Renesmee."

Leah crossed her arms, sighing. "I don't blame him. I would be dying."

Amber smiled softly, trying not to grin at the irony. "I don't know. You're not giving yourself enough credit." She gently squeezed Leah's arm before going to help Sue in the kitchen.

{X}

Amber and Jasper stayed at the Swan residence for a while before heading back home. Most of the other vampires were gone at the time, hunting. All the Cullen's cars were gone to accommodate everyone. Amber sighed as she walked inside, laughing when Renesmee appeared around the corner. "Charlie said he misses you and loves you."

Renesmee grinned brightly at her. "Good."

Amber smiled and followed her niece to where Bella and Edward were sitting. Amber sat on the couch across from them, Jasper sitting beside her. "Charlie wants to have us all over for Christmas."

Edward looked down at Bella, raising an eyebrow. "It would be nice… Especially for Renesmee."

Amber smiled at Bella, "And we can get away and go shopping. It'll be nice to just spend some time with you."

Bella quickly caught on to her, realizing Amber was going to take her to see J. Jenks. "I think that'll be nice." She looked down at her daughter, pulling her onto her lap. "Would you like that?"

Renesmee nodded her head, yawning cutely. "Yeah…"

Bella smiled and got up, holding Renesmee against her chest. "Let's get you home." She bid everyone goodnight, walking outside. Edward did the same, following his wife back to their cottage.

Amber turned to Jasper, not able to hear anyone else in the house. Esme and Carlisle mentioned going hunting before. Amber used the time to her advantage, holding Jasper's hand. She transported them onto their bed, laughing at Jasper's stunned expression. "No one's home, Jasper." She gently straddled him, smirking down at him. "It'd be a shame to waste the opportunity."

Jasper chuckled, watching as the candles in the room sparked to life, salt being poured into a couple of them. "It would, wouldn't it, Darlin'?" He flipped them over, nipping at her neck. "Especially since you're so tense. I think I should fix that."

{X}

Amber had gone for a walk in the woods, needing a break from the Cullen home. She loved her family and liked most of their friends. There were just a lot of them. She also needed to be with her element to de-stress. She needed some quiet time to herself.

Amber found a clearing she liked, curling up against a tree. She laid her head back against the bark, breathing in deeply. She let her magic seep out into the clearing. She focused on feeling the earth around her. She felt the trees around her, the ones who were thriving and the ones who were struggling. She felt the plants and flowers around her, soft in comparison to the strong energy of the trees. She felt all their energy mixing with the energy from the earth itself.

Amber smiled as she let her magic seep into the ground, feeling even more connected with her element.

That was until she heard something heading towards her. Amber opened her eyes, standing up quickly. Now that she was paying attention, she could hear two vampires heading her way. They were going too fast for a human and were on two feet, not four. Amber went to run but relaxed when she recognized their voices. "Emmett!"

The pair stopped running, both headed her way now. Not long after Emmett and Rosalie walked into the clearing, looking like models instead of looking like they just ran through the forest. Emmett grinned when he saw Amber, picking her up and hugging her tightly. "Bear!"

Amber hugged him back just as tightly, grinning happily. "I'm glad you're back."

Rosalie smiled and gently hugged Amber when her mate sat her down. "Have Randall and Mary arrived?"

Amber nodded, stepping back. "Yes, so far everyone has agreed to witness."

Emmett nodded his head, leaning on Amber so that his elbow was on her head. "That's good."

Amber rolled her eyes, smiling softly. "It is." She quickly moved from under him, knocking him to the ground. "It is."

Emmett winked up at her, getting up. "I've missed you, Bear."

Amber smiled and walked back with them both, filling them both in on what's happened since they left.

{X}

Amber was sitting outside, reading through her grimoire. She was unknowingly twirling her ring finger, the flowers around her dancing in time with her movements. This caught everyone's attention but no one approached her. Jasper had told them Amber needed space sometimes, everyone respecting her enough to do so.

Benjamin knew about it but was too curious to help himself. She didn't seem irritated, just very relaxed. Though he was sure Jasper would be by her side if she wasn't. He slowly walked up to her, a grin forming on his face when he could feel her energy mixing with the Earth's. He tapped into it as well, smirking when Amber looked up at him. "Impressive."

Amber smiled and shut her grimoire, making it disappear. "That's child's play but thank you." She stood up, allowing the flowers to stay still. "I've heard a lot about your powers. It must be wonderful to be able to control all four elements."

Benjamin could hear Amun moving closer to the windows to watch him, sighing. He then smiled at Amber, nodding his head. "I love it… though I don't have full control over them yet."

Amber nodded her head, stepping back from him. She held up her hand, a small flame appearing in her palm. She realized Amun was watching her carefully, for good reason. Fire was deadly for vampires. "Fire is the most difficult to control. Fire is feisty, dangerous, beautiful and hates being contained."

Benjamin chuckled when he heard Jasper telling Jacob that was why it fit Amber so well. "Yeah. I can tell. It's the one I have the most trouble with."

Amber nodded, making the flame dance around her wrist. "Yeah. Though that may be because you're afraid of it."

Ben watched her, feeling a little weird about her statement. "I'm not afraid of it."

Amber looked up at him, smiling. "Fire can kill you, your coven and all of my family. You're instinctually afraid of it." She snapped her fingers, fire lighting up both of her lower arms. "Fire won't hurt its master, though." She reached forward, touching Benjamin's arm. It didn't do anything to him, seeming to wrap around his arm and reaching for his palm. "Now, bending it to your will is the really hard part."

Benjamin seemed shocked at how easy the fire transferred between them, feeling the fire feeding from his powers now. He looked up at Amber when the fire was just flowing around his arm, not doing what he wanted. "How do you control it?"

Amber held out her hand, a new flame forming. "Fire isn't a liquid but it feels like one to me. It's fluid but not as graceful as water. It's living and passionate. It's a bit harder than water but start with that." She made the flames wrap around her wrist like they were waves before forming a bracelet of fire. "Just imagine the flames flowing together until they form what you want."

Benjamin was very impressed with Amber, especially with how easy she made it look. "Okay…" He looked down at his arm, imagining the flames closing together to form a spear in his hand. Slowly the flames began to elongate, forming a lumpy looking spear in his grasp.

Amber grinned at him, "If you keep practicing and trying to work with the element, it will get better." She patted his arm before walking around him, going to her mate.

{X}

Amber was laying in Jasper's lap while he was resting against the trunk of a tree. She was reading a book quietly, trying to relax. Having so many vampires around was bothering her. She liked almost all of them but her nightmares were coming back, not that anyone but the couple and Edward knew. Amber must have been stuck on the same page for a while because Jasper slowly reached down, taking the book from her. "What are you doing, Jasper?"

Jasper sat the book down, looking down at his future wife. "You haven't turned the page in twenty minutes."

Amber sighed, looking up into his beautiful eyes before looking at the sky. "I know…" She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. "I'm trying to stay calm, it's just really hard. The Volturi want to kill my entire family. My nightmares are back and my anxieties are killing me. I'm trying not to think about it but…"

Jasper leaned down, kissing her forehead. "But it's hard being around so many vampires who drink blood? You're trying to remember they're all nice people but you're struggling."

Amber nodded, looking up at Jasper. "I am…"

Jasper smiled softly, "But you're the strongest woman I've ever met, Amber. I know you won't let your aunts win."

Amber sat up and hugged him tightly, leaning against him. "I also have you so I can do anything."

Jasper kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back, "And I can do anything with you by my side, Darlin'."

{X}

The next day came with more unexpected arrivals, starting with the Amazons. Carlisle and Esme nor Emmett and Rosalie were able to contact them so they were all very surprised.

Zafrina greeted them when she and Senna arrived, "Carlisle." Her coven sister, Senna, was silent beside her. They were both tall, dark, gorgeous women. Their clothes were made from animal skins made into tight vests and pants. Their eyes were a bright red and their movements were wild, just like they were.

Amber still thought they were absolutely stunning, like wolves in the nature. Which she knew was true for vampires. The Amazons though, they were so beautiful to her. She smiled at them when they glanced her over, not knowing who she was.

Carlisle looked them over, noticing their creator was missing. "Zafrina and Senna! But where's Kachiri? I've never seen you three apart."

Zafrina answered, just like she would for the rest of the time. "Alice told us we needed to separate. Her new mate was with her, Haven."

Amber stood up straighter, "Were they okay?"

Zafrina turned to her, tilting her head. "They were fine but looked worried." She turned back to Carlisle, continuing her explanation. "It's uncomfortable to be away from each other but Alice assured us that you needed us here. She needed Kachiri somewhere else. That's all she would tell us, except there was a great hurry…" She trailed off at the end, making the statement turn into a question.

Esme nodded her head, "Yes… There is."

Amber frowned as she held Jasper's hand tightly, "The Volturi believe we did something monstrous, which we haven't."

Zafrina and Senna watched her silently, taking in her statement before turning their attention to the three people walking outside toward them. Edward was walking beside Bella who was holding their daughter. Bella stopped in front of them when the two women didn't move or react badly to the child. In fact, they seemed to think she was gorgeous, smiling at the little girl. They listened to the story patiently, seeming to fall in love when Renesmee showed them her story. They easily agreed to witness for them as well.

Renesmee was especially taken with Zafrina and her ability. She practically demanded to see more and more visions, which Zafrina never denied her. Amber could tell Bella didn't want to let her daughter go but Bella needed it. The Swan siblings were preparing for the possible battle in every way possible. They weren't going to let anyone hurt their family.


	43. Chapter 43

_Sorry about the long wait guys but I'm still not able to write a lot. Hopefully I can work on some more chapters soon. I'm wanting to write more since we're getting closer to the big battle. I'm struggling to write the in between filler, sadly._

* * *

Thank you **P.S. Alexanzondria** and **Arkytior's Song**! I'm glad you loved it!

* * *

Amber was looking over her grimoire whenever she heard someone walking up behind her. She smiled softly as she could tell it was Jasper already. "Jasper… Weren't you going on a hunt?"

"I already did, Darlin'."

Amber looked up before laughing softly. "I must have lost track of time, sorry." She leaned up to kiss him softly. "I've been looking up more spells to use."

Jasper gently stroked her hair that was down, drying still. "Still?"

Amber leaned into his touch, nodding her head. "Yeah, I just want to be prepared."

Jasper's lips turned up a little. "I know but I think we're as prepared as we can be. You have a huge stockpile of ingredients you'll need. You already have a huge arsenal of spells you can use."

Amber hugged him gently, laying her head on his shoulder. "I know… I just don't like being still, waiting. I hate it."

Jasper rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head. "I know, Darlin'…" He didn't like it either. He wanted to be doing something, to have something to fight. His family and friends were in danger and there wasn't anything he could do to help. They had to hope the Volturi would listen to reason. If not…

They better hope Amber and their best fighters could stop the Volturi in time or make them reconsider fighting them.

"Amber, Jasper? I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

Amber peeped over Jasper's shoulder, smiling softly at her sister. "It's alright. We were just talking. What is it?"

Bella stepped closer, stepping into the clearing the couple were usually in. "Will you teach me how to fight?"

Amber stared her sister down, both her and Jasper turning from each other to the former Swan. "What?"

Bella frowned lightly at them both, "Edward won't teach me how to fight… So, I'm asking some other people and I was hoping you both would help me…"

Amber felt her heart clench inside her chest, "Bella…"

Jasper frowned as well, squeezing Amber's hand. "Are you sure?"

Bella stepped closer, placing her hand on Amber's shoulder. "Please, You two are amazing. I know you learning from you will help even with the little amount of time we have. I know it's going to be difficult for you, but I need to learn."

Amber bit at her lip before sighing, realizing Bella was right. They would be able to help her much more than the others. They were decent fighters but Jasper had the Major and his violent past. Amber had her own violent past and training. She also knew Bella probably was as determined as she was. They needed to protect their family. "Alright."

Jasper turned to Bella, motioning to the clearing around them. "I'm assuming you want us to start now?"

Bella grinned a little, "Well, yeah, unless you're busy."

Amber shook her head, making her grimoire disappear. "Not really. Jasper wanted me to stop fretting so much anyways."

Jasper chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "I did." He turned to Bella, sighing softly. "Where to begin…"

Amber smirked and rushed for Bella. In a blur, she swiped at Bella's arm. Bella stepped back and swung at Amber. Amber had to drop to avoid being slashed, looking up at her sister. "Well… You're fast…"

Jasper began walking around them, thinking as he went. "She's right. Your strength and speed are your assets right know. You don't have any formal training or technique…"

Amber grabbed Bella's ankle and tossed her on the ground in front of her mate. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her jacket. "And you're not focused enough."

Jasper smirked down at Bella who looked a little annoyed at herself. "Never take your eyes off your enemy, remember?"

Amber pulled Bella up, nodding her head. "We can work on teaching you some techniques on how to fight, that should help."

Jasper nodded his head, coming around to face his mate. "Though you should watch us fight first, to pick up on some of these things."

Amber grinned at Jasper, feeling excited. "An excuse to fight you, gladly."

Bella smiled to herself as she leaned against a tree, shaking her head. She knew how much they loved each other but she missed seeing the playful side of them. She also forgot about this side to them. Jasper and Amber were killing machines but never wanted to be.

Jasper motioned at Amber, his lips pulling up at the corners. "After you, ma'am."

Amber didn't waste any time, throwing a fire ball at his legs. "Thank you!" As Jasper dodged, Amber ran at him, swiping at him.

Jasper leaned back enough before swiping at Amber's arms. "If you can, render them immobile. This will make them easy to kill."

Amber twisted around, grabbing Jasper's arm. She smirked and flipped him onto his chest. She quickly straddled his back, placing her hands around his neck. She then looked up at Bella, looking serious. "Try to pin them down and break their neck. This is the easiest way to incapacitate your opponent. With your increased strength and speed, this is probably the best tactic for you."

Jasper rolled over, trapping Amber underneath him. He had his teeth poised over her neck though he felt bad for it. Amber recognized the look in his eyes and winced, looking away. "But be careful. Don't let your opponent overpower you and get the upper hand."

Amber placed her hands on Jasper's, "You can get out of this position if it happens, however. Crush their arms, break them, rip them off. Scratch at them, it's like having daggers for nails now." Amber then pushed Jasper over on his back, looking down at him. "Just don't let them keep the upper hand on you, Bella." Amber stood up and shook off the painful memories, smiling weakly at her sister. "Want to give it a go?"

Jasper stood behind Amber, gently kissing the top of her head. "Who would you rather start with?"

Bella walked towards them, motioning towards her sister. "No offense, Jasper, but I don't think I'll be able to fight you. You're way too skilled."

Amber huffed, "What am I?"

Bella and Jasper laughed softly, smiling at her. Amber smiled back before pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Maybe I just need to remind you two of how awesome I am."

Jasper leaned against a tree, winking at his fiancé. "Oh, I already know, Darlin'. I just love to tease you."

Amber rolled her eyes before facing off with her sister, "Which means he's going to regret it later."

Bella laughed before going after her sister, "I don't doubt it!"

{X}

Amber and Jasper helped Bella learn how to fight in the mornings while Renesmee was asleep. Bella would then go to Emmett and the others, wanting as much help as possible. Amber would then go help Benjamin with his abilities, using the time to work on her own as well. When they got too tired they made their way to watch Bella practice her shield powers with Kate. Jasper was usually by her side or talking with Peter and Charlotte. Those three usually watched everything Amber did. Amber was glad the two liked her because they were important to Jasper. She really liked them as well.

Amber sighed softly as Benjamin rubbed his hands, "Again."

Benjamin grumbled before summoning another flame. "It's just not working."

Amber watched as the flames formed a spear-like shape. It was lumpy and flames kept dropping to the ground below. Amber watched Benjamin's expression, sighing again. He had been determined to form a spear from fire since he did so the first time she helped. He was getting better with the element but he was getting frustrated. Fire was a picky element and wasn't cooperating with him anymore.

Peter looked to Jasper, trying to be quiet but they were all vampires, they could hear everything. "Did Amber have this much difficulty with fire?"

Jasper sighed as he watched the two elementals. "She never really used it much before her aunts abducted her… She set James on fire and killed him but that was it. I don't know…"

Charlotte watched Amber as well, shifting her gaze to Benjamin. "Well that shows a lot of promise anyways."

Benjamin slumped his shoulders as he heard them. "I don't have a chance of doing this if you had trouble."

Amber gently touched his wrists, holding them both out. "Stop." She moved his hands until his palms faced her. She copied the motion, leaving a gap between their hands. "Let's try this exercise, alright?"

Benjamin watched her curiously, wondering what they were going to try now. "Alright…"

Amber summed a ball of water, forming it into a perfect sphere. "Keep it perfectly smooth." Without warning, she let go of the water.

Benjamin gasped before quickly holding the water up, it forming back into a lumpy ball. He frowned as he focused on smoothing it out. Slowly the water formed back into a ball, a grin forming on Benjamin's face.

Amber smirked at him, pulling at the ball with her powers. The left part of the ball elongated, following Amber's pull. "Come on, Benjamin."

Benjamin frowned, trying to pull it back in. "How is this helping?"

Jasper realized what they were doing as he watched the game of tug and war. "She's helping him keep control…"

Peter chuckled, "Your mate is really smart."

Jasper smiled at his mate, winking at her when she glanced up. "She's amazing…"

Benjamin snapped the water back while she was distracted, smirking. "Ha."

Amber chuckled and pulled again, "Again."

{X}

Amber rubbed her arms as she walked to where everyone was gathered. "My arms are so sore."

Benjamin chuckled, shaking his head. "Mine would be, I'm sure."

Amber smiled at him, playfully pushing on his arm. "Rub it in, why don't you?"

They both paused when they saw what was happening. Bella had her arms wrapped around Edward, trying to project her shield to him. Kate was testing her shield by zapping Edward with her powers.

Amber sat down on a log, smiling at Siobhan and her coven. "How long have they been at it today?"

Maggie turned to her, "Five hours."

Amber raised her eyebrows, "Jeez."

Siobhan smiled at the two of them, "How was your practice?"

Benjamin grinned at them, "Good. We did this exercise today that really helped. I've almost got the hang of it."

Amber smiled at him, "Almost. We'll work on it more tomorrow but you can practice on your own." She turned her head when Edward tried to encourage Bella some more.

"Hey, that one barely stung. Good job, Bella."

Bella breathed in deeply, seeming to try and focus again. She then mumbled lowly, "Again, Kate."

Kate pressed her palm to Edward's shoulder though nothing happened. Edward sighed in relief, "Nothing that time."

Kate raised an eyebrow at them, "That wasn't low, either."

Bella huffed at her, "Good."

Kate reached out to Edward, "Get ready." When she touched him, Edward winced and hissed through his teeth.

Bella quickly apologized, "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Edward hugged her tightly, "You're doing an amazing job, Bella. You've only been working at this for a few days and you're already projecting sporadically. Kate, tell her how well she's doing."

Kate watched them before pursing her lips. "I don't know. She's obviously got tremendous ability and we're only beginning to touch it. She can do better, I'm sure. She's just lacking incentive."

Siobhan frowned lightly, "She is doing great. She's only been aware of her abilities for a short time."

Maggie nodded softly, "She's trying so hard." Eleazar, Carmen and Tanya all agreed as well. Tia agreed as well as she made her way over to sit beside Benjamin.

Edward read Kate's mind and warned her, "Kate, don't…"

Kate ignored him, already on the move. She ran to where the Amazons and Renesmee were. Renesmee and Zafrina were trading pictures back and forth happily before Kate walked up to them. Jacob frowned as he watched Kate from his position behind the group.

Kate smiled down at the girl, "Nessie, would you like to come help your mother?"

Bella half-snarled at Kate, afraid of what that meant. "No." Edward tried to hug her but she shook him off. Renesmee ran across the yard to her mother, the others behind her. "Absolutely not, Kate."

Renesmee hugged her mother, looking up at her. "But momma, I want to help."

Amber smiled as she heard how determined Renesmee was. She looked up as Jasper sat beside her, leaning against his shoulder. "How was your hunt?"

Jasper kissed her forehead, smiling softly. "Good. Peter and Charlotte are on their way back." Amber nodded, holding his hand while they watched the scene in front of them.

Bella stepped back from Kate, holding her daughter close. "Stay away from us, Kate."

Kate shook her head as she followed them, "No."

Bella moved Renesmee to her back, still moving away from Kate. She was pissed because Kate was threatening to hurt her baby, something Amber could tell from where she was. As Kate took another step forward, Bella snarled at her.

Edward warned her again, watching them all. "Be careful, Kate."

Amber tensed as she recognized the crouch Bella was getting into, "Ka- "

Kate turned to Edward, "Can you hear anything from Nessie?"

Edward quickly darted between the two women, realizing Bella was going for Kate as well. "No, nothing at all." He then turned to Kate, frowning. "Give Bella some space to calm down, Kate. You shouldn't goad her like that. I know she doesn't seem her age but she's only a few months old."

Kate shook her head, "We don't have time to do this gently, Edward. We're going to have to push her. We only have a few weeks and she's got the potential to-"

"Back off for a minute, Kate."

Kate frowned but was silent and didn't move.

Bella frowned, placing her hand on Edward's back. "Kate… Again. Edward only."

Kate rolled her eyes but ran up to them, placing her palm to Edward's shoulder.

It was silence before Edward shook his head. "Nothing."

Kate did it again, amping up the voltage. "Now?"

"Still nothing."

"Now?" She asked again, putting everything she had into it.

"Nothing at all."

Kate grunted, stepping back as she looked at Bella.

Amber smirked at Jasper, "She did it."

Jasper smiled and kissed her cheek, pulling her closer. "Of course, you Swans are the most stubborn family I've ever met."

Zafrina turned to little family, staring at them intently. "Can you see this?"

Edward shook his head, "I don't see anything I shouldn't."

Zafrina turned to the little girl, "And you Renesmee?"

Renesmee smiled, shaking her head at Zafrina. Bella was panting a little at the strain she was under.

Zafrina turned to the others around them, "No one panic, I want to see how far she can extend." Everyone in the crowd gasped, except for Senna and Amber. Zafrina had taken away their sight completely, showing them nothing but darkness.

Amber held Jasper's hand, squeezing it softly. "You're okay." Jasper nodded silently, moving his head to where he heard her voice from.

Zafrina smiled lightly at the couple before addressing them again. "Raise your hand when you get your sight back." She turned to Bella next. "Now, Bella, see how many you can shield."

Bella huffed at her, thinking of how daunting that was going to be. Bella focused her best, extending her shield out to Kate.

Kate raised her hand.

Edward murmured under his breath about his fascinating it was and how it affected his gift.

Garret was next, his hand coming up.

Zafrina smiled, complimenting her. "Very good, now-"

Bella's gift snapped back to her, hard. Garret, Kate, Edward and Renesmee all lost their sight again. After a second Renesmee stopped shuddering, having her vision back. She asked wearily, "Can I have a minute?"

Zafrina nodded, "Of course." She then let go of her powers, allowing the crowd to relax as their sight returned.

Amber watched as a lot of the others left, not liking having their senses taken away. It was foreign to vampires, beings made to be lethal. She turned to Jasper and gently patted his hand, "Do you want to go?"

Jasper shuddered softly, still getting used to having his sight back. "No, I'm alright, Darlin'."

Amber smiled and kissed his cheek, "Alright." She watched as Garret called out to the Denali member.

"Kate."

Edward turned to him, reading his mind, "I wouldn't, Garret."

Garrett ignored him and continued towards the woman. "They say you can put a vampire flat on his back."

Kate nodded softly, "Yes." She then smiled slyly at the man, wiggling her fingers at him. "Curious?"

Garrett shrugged, "That's something I've never seen. Seems like it might be a bit of an exaggeration…"

Kate's face remained serious, "Maybe, maybe it only works on the weak or young. I'm not sure. You look strong, though. Perhaps you could withstand my gift." She stretched her hand out to him, palm up as an invitation to the man.

Garrett grinned, striding up to her the rest of the way. He reached out and touched her palm with one finger. He then fell on his back with a loud gasp, his body shaking a little.

Edward mumbled to him as he watched, "I told you so."

Amber raised her eyebrows, looking over at Jasper. "Well, he did."

Jasper chuckled softly, holding her close. "I wonder which hurt more, being shocked by Kate or having your arm ripped off by a witch?"

Amber snickered under her breath as Edward gave them a sour look. "He knows the answer to that."

Garret finally opened his eyes, looking up at Kate with a big smile. "Wow."

Kate raised an eyebrow at him, asking him skeptically. "Did you enjoy that?"

Garrett laughed as slowly got to his knees, "I'm not crazy but that was sure something!"

Kate smirked, "That's what I want to hear."

Amber picked up on a commotion in the front yard. Carlisle was heard talking to someone new. Amber grabbed Jasper's hand and ran to the front yard.

"Did Alice send you?"

Amber frowned as she saw two new vampires standing in front of Carlisle. The first one, she assumed was Vladimir from the whispers she was hearing. He was short, around 5'4". He had ashy blond hair with bright red eyes. His clothing looked as ancient as he did. Stefan was a bit shorter at 5'3". He had black hair but the same bright red eyes. She assumed these were the Romanians.

Vladimir turned to Carlisle, "No one sent us."

Carlisle warily watched them, "Then what brings you here now?"

Stefan turned to him, smirking. "Word travels. We heard hints that Volturi were moving against you. There were whispers that you would not stand alone. Obviously, the whispers were true. This is an impressive gathering."

Carlisle frowned at them, "We are not challenging the Volturi. There has been a misunderstanding, that is all. A very serious misunderstanding, to be sure, but one we're hoping to clear up. What you see are witnesses. We just need the Volturi to listen. We didn't-"

Vladimir shook his head, "We don't care what they say you did. We don't care if you broke the law."

Stefan nodded, "No matter how egregiously."

Vladimir frowned, "We've been waiting a millennium and a half for the Italian scum to be challenged. If these is any chance they will fall, we will be here to see it."

"Or even to help defeat them."

"If we think you have a chance of success."

Edward turned towards the house, "Bella? Bring Renesmee here, please. Maybe we should test our Romanian visitors' claims."

Amber tensed up immediately, feeling her magic surge within her. She growled lowly, stepping closer to the door. "Edward."

Edward watched her and Jasper who seemed ready to kill. "You're free to attack them if they try to hurt her… But I don't think they will."

Vladimir watched Amber and Jasper, smirking. He didn't say anything or move but he enjoyed their reactions.

Bella walked outside with Renesmee, carrying her. Amber trailed alongside Bella, on the side Renesmee was on. Jasper was on the other side, behind Bella. Zafrina and Senna hung back but watched them very closely, intent on keeping the little girl safe as well.

Stefan grinned at Carlisle, "Well, well, Carlisle. You have been naughty, haven't you?"

Carlisle frowned, "She's not what you think, Stefan."

Vladimir shrugged, "We don't care either way, as we said before."

Carlisle nodded slowly, "Then you're welcome to observe, Vladimir, but it is definitely not our plan to challenge the Volturi, as we said before."

Stefan smirked, "Then we'll just cross our fingers."

Vladimir smirked as well, "And hope we get lucky."

{X}

With the addition of the Romanians they had seventeen witnesses. The Irish coven: Siobhan, Liam and Maggie. The Egyptians Coven: Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia. The Amazons: Zafrina and Senna. The Romanians: Vladimir and Stefan. The nomads: Charlotte and Peter, Garrett, Alistair, Mary and Randall. With their family of thirteen, the Denali clan insisting on being counted as family. They had twenty-nine vampires to witness for them, one witch and a bunch of wolves on their side.

Amber wondered if it was enough but then she would think about how much power is on their side. Bella was making great strides with her shield ability. Benjamin was getting much better with his elements, especially fire. The wolves were killing machines meant to destroy vampires. Amber was the Supreme witch, she knew if need be she could kill all if not most of the Volturi. She just didn't know what kind of toll that would take on her…

If it meant saving her family she would do it, consequences for her be damned.


	44. Chapter 44

_I'm so excited for what's coming soon but I probably shouldn't. I've just been waiting for this for so long! I hope you guys like this chapter!_

* * *

 **Arkytior's Song:** I loved it too! I miss them being able to just goof off together. We'll get plenty of fluff after Breaking Dawn is over, I promise.

 **Adby1:** Thank you so much!

 **P.S. Alexanzondria:** I hope you like this update, dear! I'm hopefully going to be able to write easier now that I'm getting closer to the plot I want to write.

* * *

Amber hummed softly as she felt Jasper gently kissing her shoulder blade. "Mmm… Jasper... It's too early."

Jasper chuckled, kissing her neck gently. "It's nine in the morning."

Amber groaned and hid her face in her pillow. "Jasper… Five more minutes."

Jasper laughed again before pulling the sheets off her. "Darlin', It's time to get up."

Amber groaned and used her magic to rip the sheets out of his grasp and back around her. "No."

Jasper smirked and pinned her down, massaging her hips as he licked her neck and playfully nibbled on the sensitive skin. "Darlin'…" He purposefully spoke deeply into her ear, knowing how much she loved it.

Amber groaned before accepting defeat. "Fine, fine. I'm up." She looked up at him and frowned. "Rude though. Now I'm turned on."

Jasper smirked and kissed her lovingly before sitting up so she could lay on her back. "Well, we don't have to be anywhere for a while…"

Amber smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer so she could kiss him. "Good. You're not going anywhere, Major."

{X}

Amber let her hair air dry as she snooped through Jasper's drawer. He had left to go hunting with Emmett and Rosalie. She also knew they needed to visit J. Jenks. She pulled out the notebook with all their information on it, sighing softly. "There you are." She slipped it into her bag before pulling on her jacket. She skipped downstairs, hearing Bella on the phone.

"Dad, we've still got that strictly need-to-know company situation going. I know it's been more than a week since you saw Renesmee but a visit is just not a good idea right now. How about I bring Renesmee over to see you?"

Their dad was quiet for a while, allowing Amber to walk up to her sister, tilting her head a little.

"Need to know, ugh." He was just annoyed with the phrase and the situation. "Okay, kiddo. Can you bring her over this morning? Sue's bringing me lunch. She's just as horrified by my cooking as you were when you first showed up." Charlie laughed and then sighed as he missed the past.

"This morning will be perfect… And I'm glad she's feeding you. You really need to eat better."

"Are Jake and Amber coming with you guys?"

"Amber is, Jake probably is too."

"Maybe I should invite Billy too… But, maybe another time."

Amber frowned softly at that, Billy and Charlie were fighting?

"See you in a few." Bella hung up, turning to Amber and went to open her mouth.

Amber frowned at her, holding up the notebook with J. Jenks' name on it. "I know a lot of shit is going on, Bella, but that doesn't mean you get to be rude to your father."

Bella sighed, nodding her head. "I know… I'm just worried."

Amber squeezed her shoulder, "We all are… but it's going to be okay." She then sighed, "I'll get Jacob if you get Renesmee." She walked off as Bella darted off, heading to the guest room Jacob took over. It was next to hers so he could be farther away from the vampires, or the ones he didn't like so much. She walked in and saw Jacob was sitting on the bed, tying his shoes. "Hey sleepy head."

Jacob smiled lightly up at her, "What's up, little witch?"

Amber rolled her eyes, smiling softly. "Bella, Renesmee and I are going to Charlie's. Coming?"

Jacob got up quickly, glad to get away from the vampires and be with his imprint. "Of course, let's go." He walked past her, out to the garage.

Amber laughed softly as she followed him, waving at the Irish Coven as she left. "See you guys later!"

Siobhan smiled softly, "See you later, Amber."

Maggie smiled at her, "See you, Amber."

Liam nodded his head at her, tilting his head down to greet her. "Amber."

Amber walked up behind the two adults hearing Jacob complain about not taking Bella's Ferrari. "Oh, poor baby."

Bella smirked before getting inside the Volvo. "Too conspicuous. We could go on foot but that would freak Charlie out."

Jacob sighed as he got in the passenger seat, holding Renesmee in his lap. "I guess."

Amber got in the back, buckling up as Bella took off for their old home. "At least you won't have to shred another outfit."

Renesmee giggled at this, looking up at Jacob which caused him to loosen up some.

Bella looked over at them and smiled softly before turning back to the road. "So how are you, Jake?"

Jacob sighed, "How do you think? I'm sick of all these reeking bloodsuckers." He saw the siblings' expressions and sighed, "Yeah, I know, I know. They're the good guys, they're here to help. They're going to save us all, etcetera, etcetera. Say what you want, I still think Dracula One and Dracula Two are creeptacular."

Bella and Amber both smiled at the nicknames. Neither of them liked the Romanians much. Bella was worried about Renesmee liking them. Amber was trying not to get angry about how many innocent humans they've killed, but a lot of the other vampires in the Cullen house had… She shook her head and focused back on the road, missing the rest of their conversation.

Amber stopped day dreaming when they parked in the driveway. She walked through the rain, at a human pace, to the door. Charlie was there waiting on everyone, opening the door before anyone could even knock. "Hey, guys! It seems like it's been years! Look at you, Nessie! Come to Grampa! I swear you've grown half a foot. And you look skinny, Ness." He glared at Bella, "Aren't they feeding you up there?"

Amber smiled softly, kissing her father's cheek. "She's fine, dad. She's just been growing like a weed."

Jacob lightly poked Renesmee's cheek as Charlie held her, "A cute weed."

Bella smiled softly before looking back at her father as they walked further inside. "It's just the growth spurt." She then called over Charlie to the woman in the kitchen, "Hey, Sue."

Amber called out a greeting as well, liking the smell of Sue's cooking.

Charlie looked them all over, frowning. "Where's my son-in-laws?"

Jacob spoke up for them, "Entertaining friends." He snorted softly before continuing, "You're so lucky you're out of the loop, Charlie." Charlie cringed at the mention of it. Jacob winced as Bella punched him in the back. Jacob complained under his breathe, narrowing his eyes at Bella.

Bella looked up at her father, trying to look apologetic. "Actually, Dad, I have some errands to run with Amber."

Amber nodded her head, "Would you mind keeping Renesmee and Jacob company while we're busy? We won't be gone that long. We just need some sister time away from everyone."

Charlie smiled at them, "I'm glad you're still so close. Take all the time you need, I love having Nessie over."

Amber smiled at him, hugging him gently. "Thanks, Dad."

Charlie smiled at them both as Jacob went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Charlie tilted his head, "Behind on your Christmas shopping, Bells? You only have a few days, you know."

Bella nodded softly, "Yeah, I know… I've been putting it off. You know how I feel about shopping."

Amber chuckled softly, "We know."

Charlie leaned down, whispering to Renesmee. "Don't worry, Nessie. I got you covered if your mom drops the ball."

Amber smiled softly as she watched her family, leaning against the wall gently.

Sue called out from the kitchen, "Lunch's on the table. C'mon, guys, Jacob will eat it all."

Charlie shuddered at the way the tribe boys ate. "Uh oh."

Amber hugged Renesmee and her dad, kissing their cheeks. "See you both later."

Bella did the same, smiling softly. "See you later. We'll be back this evening."

Amber walked out to the car with Bella, sitting in the passenger seat quietly. They remained quiet until they were far enough that Jacob couldn't hear them. Amber turned to Bella, pulling out the piece of paper she stole. "This is his address, or one of them. I've never been to his office and Jasper has so much paperwork… It's insane." She looked out the window, "He's the one who helps create new identities for everyone, set up everyone's vast fortunes, everything."

Bella lightly laughed, "I always wondered about that."

Amber chuckled, "I nearly fainted when he showed me everyone's multiple bank accounts. Multiple!"

{X}

Amber frowned as they looked at the decrepit building the address led them to. "I don't believe this is right…" She then honed in on the man whistling outside the building J. Jenks was supposed to be at. He was whistling without a care when the whole street seemed like it belonged in a gang war movie.

There was a dirty bar, a psychic's supply store, a tattoo parlor and a daycare. All of them looked dirty, empty and gloomy. There wasn't a single light on even though there should be. The man was sitting outside a boarded-up law office.

Bella pulled up to the curb, letting the car idle. "How should we get in? We could park and go through the back? The rooftops?"

Amber motioned to the guy who was watching them now. "We could just talk to him."

"Hey, ladies." Bella rolled down the window, acting as if she didn't hear him clearly. The man stood up, revealing his outfit clearly now. He had on a long, ragged duster. Underneath, however, he was well dressed. He had on what looked like a dark red, silk shirt. His teeth were white and straight. He looked very strange in the area he was in. "Maybe you shouldn't park that car there, ladies. It might not be here when you get back."

Amber got out of the car, opening an umbrella. She didn't really care about getting wet but she didn't want to deal with even frizzier hair. "Noted."

Bella got out, using an umbrella as well. "Thanks for the warning." She waited on Amber before walking to stand beside the man.

The man looked the mover, his eyes widening. Sure, they were beautiful. Bella more so to the human eye since she was a vampire. Bella was in a gray, cashmere dress and flats. Amber was in a forest green, silk top. She had on black slacks and dress shoes. They looked just as out of place as he did.

Bella looked at him, tilting her head slightly. "We're looking for someone."

The man smiled at them, flirting, "I'm someone. What can I do for you beautiful ladies?"

Amber looked him over, humming softly. "You're not J. Jenks, are you?" Amber vaguely remembered Jasper mentioning that J. Jenks was afraid of him.

The man frowned softly, "Oh. No. Why're you looking for J?"

Bella lightly frowned, "That's our business."

The man looked the mover again, this time looking at their faces. "You two don't look like the usual customers…"

Bella nodded, "We're probably not the usual."

Amber chuckled softly, "Probably not."

Bella looked at Amber, picking up on her amusement. Yeah, she was sure the man didn't see a lot of vampires or witches. She turned back to him, focusing again. "We do need to see him as soon as possible though."

The man sighed, scratching at his head. "I'm not sure what to do."

Amber crossed her arms lightly, "Well, we could start with who you are."

Bella nodded, "Why don't you tell me your name?"

The man grinned at them, "Max."

Bella continued to try and get more information out of him. "Nice to meet you, Max. Now, why don't you tell me what you do for the usual?"

Max slowly frowned as he processed what she asked. "Well, J's usual clients don't look a thing like you. Your kind doesn't bother with the downtown office. You just go straight up to his fancy office in the skyscraper."

Amber looked down at her address, frowning. "I must have grabbed the wrong one…"

Bella read off the address she had, looking up at Max, making it into a question. Max nodded, "Yeah, that's the place. How come you didn't go there?"

Amber frowned, "My fiancé usually takes care of these things… but my sister and I need to this time. This was the address I found."

Max frowned at her, "J knows your fiancé?"

Amber nodded her head, "Yeah. I'm Amber Swan and my fiancé is Jasper."

Bella smiled at him, "I'm Bella Cullen."

Max stared at them for a minute before nodding. "I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll give J a call and describe you both to him, let him know who your fiancé is. I'll let him make the decision." He then got out his phone, calling J.

Both Amber and Bella easily picked out the number he used, remembering it for later.

"Het J, It's Max. I know I'm never supposed to call you at this number except in an emergency…"

"Is there an emergency?"

"Well, not exactly. There are these girls here who want to see you."

"I fail to see the emergency in that. Why didn't you follow normal procedure?"

"I didn't follow normal procedure cause they don't look like any kind of normal."

"Are they badges?"

"No"

"You can't be sure about that. Do they look like they're Kubarev's?"

"No. Let me talk, okay? Amber here says you know her fiancé."

"No likely. What does she look like?"

Max turned to Amber, "She looks… like a really beautiful woman. Her sister, well, she looks like a freaking supermodel. That's what they look like." Amber and Bella both smiled at him, Max winking back. "Amber has blonde hair, brown eyes and some scars but they look hot on her. She looks totally badass." He chuckled at the grin Amber gave him. "Bella has a rocking bod, pale as a sweet, dark brown hair almost to her waist, needs a good night's sleep. Any of this sound familiar?"

"Not it doesn't. I'm not happy that you let your weakness for pretty women interrupt-"

"Yeah, so, I'm a sucker for the pretty ones. What's wrong with that? I'm sorry I bothered you, man. Just forget it."

Amber frowned softly, "My fiancé is Jasper Hale?"

Max nodded, "Oh yeah! Amber said her fiancé's name is Jasper Hale? They're Amber Swan and Bella Cullen. That help?"

The line was silent before J began screaming at them. He was cussing like crazy, sounding very afraid and upset. "Jasper Hale? Oh lord. His fiancée is at that shit hole, he's going to kill me. Oh god, fucking hell. Why didn't you say so earlier, damn!?"

Max was very serious now. He was pale and shaking a little, his eyes wide. "Because you didn't ask!" He was panicking as well, afraid for his job.

Amber looked over at Bella, raising her eyebrows. She found it quite comical that Jasper scared J. Jenks this much. Bella looked just as surprised.

J finally calmed down a little, talking to Max again. "Beautiful and pale?"

"Bella is, yeah. I already said that."

Amber frowned as she turned to Bella again. "Does he know?"

Bella frowned as well, tensing up as she shrugged.

Max had to wait as J yelled at him some more and giving him instruction. After a little bit, Max looked at the women, a little frightened. "But you only meet downtown clients on Thursdays." He winced as J yelled at him some more, "Okay, okay! On it." He slid his phone shut before pocketing it, sighing.

Bella asked him nervously, "He wants to see us?" She really hoped he did so they didn't have to track him down.

Max frowned deeply at them both. "You could have told me you were priority clients."

Amber shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know how this works…"

Bella shook her head, "We didn't know we were."

Max sighed, scratching at his head again. "I thought you might be cops. I mean, you don't look like cops. But you act kind of weird, ladies."

Amber laughed while Bella just shrugged.

"Drug cartel?"

Bella tilted her head, "Who, me?"

"Yeah. Or your boyfriend or whatever." He also used it as an excuse to find out if she was single or not.

"Nope, sorry. I'm not really a fan of drugs and neither is my husband. Just say no and all that."

Amber snorted softly, "Just say no and all that."

Max groaned, "Married, engaged, can't catch a break." He looked up at them, debating on what they were a part of. "Mafia?"

Amber crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "No."

"Diamond smuggling."

Bella laughed. "Please! Is that the kind of people you usually deal with, Max. Maybe you need a new job."

Amber rolled her eyes, realizing Bella was having fun messing with the man. But at least she seemed to be having fun.

Max tilted his head, studying them some more. "You've got to be involved in something big and bad."

Bella sighed, "It's really not like that."

Amber motioned towards the man, "We just need some papers."

Max looked at her, tilting his head. "Exactly. Who else needs papers? Or can afford to pay J's prices for them, I should say?" He shook his head, shrugging. "None of my business, anyway." He wrote down another address for them, shaking his head some more. "J is waiting for you in his office."

Amber smiled softly at him, "Thanks Max."

He sighed as he watched them leave sadly. "Why are the good ones always taken?"

Amber got inside the car again, buckling up. "Well… that was strange."

Bella headed towards the new address, nodding. "Yeah… J was really scared of Jasper."

Amber looked down at her phone, texting Jasper back saying she was having fun with her father. "He can be intimidating. I wonder if he did it so J wouldn't ask questions?"

Bella bit at her lip, "That does make sense…"

They pulled up to a strip mall that was against a wooded hill. It was in a very nice neighborhood this time. There was a sign above them that read, _Jason Scott, Attorney At Law_. The inside of the office was beige with bright green accents. It was nice but not extravagant. There was a fish take in the wall, by the receptionist.

She greeted them, smiling softly. "How can I help you two?"

Amber smiled at her, "We're here to see Mr. Scott."

She nodded, glancing down at her calendar. "Do you have an appointment."

Bella shook her head, "Not exactly."

The receptionist smirked a little, "It could be a while, then. Why don't you have a seat while I-" She paused as J's voice called out from the phone on the desk.

"April! I'm expecting a Mrs. Swan and Ms. Cullen shortly!"

Amber and Bella nodded when she glanced up at them. "That's us."

"Send them in immediately. Do you understand? I don't care what it's interrupting."

April glanced at them again as she replied to him. "They've just arrived, sir."

"What? Send them in! What are you waiting for?"

April got up quickly, "Right away, Mr. Scott!" She quickly led the two of them down a short hallway. "Would either of you care for coffee, tea, anything else?"

Amber turned to her, smiling brightly. "A coffee would be lovely, lots of sugar and creamer."

April held the door open for them, "Here you are, ladies. Right away, Ms. Swan."

J called out to her, "Close the door behind you, April."

"Yes sir!" April quickly closed the door, rushing off to get the coffee for Amber.

J was a short man, seeming even shorter behind his large desk. He was balding which lead them to believe he was in his fifties. He had a large stomach underneath his striped shirt. His blazer was over the back of his chair. He was trembling as he watched them walk towards his desk. He also had beads of sweat on his brow, looking extremely nervous. He then rose from his chair, almost stumbling. He reached across the desk to shake their hands. He looked at Amber first and gulped. "Ms. Swan?"

Amber nodded as she shook his hand. "Yes, that's me. It's nice to meet you. I've heard about you from my fiancé."

J gulped again, dabbing at his forehead with a handkerchief. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you as well, Ms. Swan. Jasper has mentioned you before, it's nice to put a face with the name." He shook hands with Bella next, "Mrs. Cullen. What an absolute delight."

Bella sat down beside Amber on the small loveseat. "Mr. Jenks, or do you prefer Scott?"

J winced again as both women were staring at him. "Whatever you wish, of course."

Bella smiled at him, "How about you call me Bella and I'll call you J?"

Amber nodded her head as she leaned back in the seat, watching J curiously. "Call me Amber, please."

April knocked on the door, walking in when J said she could enter. She quickly handed Amber a cup of coffee, a saucer cup underneath it. "Is there anything else I can get for you ladies?"

Amber thanked her before shaking her head. "Thank you but I'm good."

Bella shook her head, "I'm alright, thank you."

J frowned softly at her, "That will be all, April, thank you." April quickly left the room, shutting the door behind her.

J returned to the conversation, nodded his head at Bella, "Like old friends," He said as he dabbed at his forehead again. He sat back down, sipping at some water. He then cleared his throat as he faced them. "Is Mr. Jasper in good health?"

Amber nodded her head quickly, "Jasper is in excellent health, J. My sister and I just need to handle this business in secret. Jasper and the rest of our family can't know."

J gulped again, feeling a bit frightened that he had to keep a secret from Jasper. "I see. Next time you need anything you can come to the main office. My assistants there will bring you right to me. No need to go through less hospitable channels."

Amber sighed as she brushed at her pants, "That was my mistake. Next time we'll just come straight here." She took a big drink of her coffee, needing the comfort at the moment.

Bella frowned softly, "I apologize if this caused any problems for you."

J quickly shook his head, "No worries, Bella. I just wish to make it easier for you two lovely ladies next time." He then placed his hands together on the desk, watching them intently. "Ah, well, you're here now. What can I do for you?"

Bella spoke up, sitting up straighter. "Papers."

J nodded his head, "Certainly. Are we talking birth certificates, death certificates, drivers' licenses, passports, social security cards?"

Amber turned to Bella when she didn't speak, seeing her face fall. She held her hand tightly, her brain slowly forming the same conclusion. Alice had sent them here because they were the only ones who could keep a secret from Aro and Edward. And Jasper would usually be able to get these papers himself…

Amber gripped Bella's hand tightly, feeling her heart constrict in her chest.

Alice saw that Renesmee would need to run away. The Cullens weren't going to make it. Bella, Edward, Jasper, Amber, none of them would make it because they would have been able to take care of Renesmee.

Amber turned to Bella, watching the indecision flashing in her eyes. "Jacob."

Bella turned to her, her eyes looking especially wet. She nodded her head softly, agreeing with her sister. Jacob would do anything to keep Renesmee safe and happy. He would run with her. Bella turned to J, looking sure now. "Two birth certificates, two passports, one driver's license."

J didn't comment on their little moment, looking very serious at the moment. "The names?"

Bella thought quickly about some aliases for them. "Jacob… Wolfe and Vanessa Wolfe."

Amber bit at her lip, trying not to chuckle at that. Jacob Wolfe. Her sister was so creative.

J wrote the names down, looking up after he finished. "Middle names?"

Bella shook her head, "Just put something generic."

Amber frowned softly, "Actually. How about Jacob William Wolfe and Vanessa Carlie Wolfe?" William for Billy, Jacob's father. Carlie for Charlie, their father and Renesmee's grandfather. That way they had some ties to their family…

Bella sighed softly, holding her sister's hand. "I like them."

J waited until they were done before smiling encouragingly at them, "Ages?"

Bella turned to him again, nodding. "Twenty-seven for the man, five for the girl."

J wrote the information down, looking up at them. "I'll need pictures if you prefer finished documents. Mr. Jasper usually liked to finish them himself."

Amber leaned back in her seat, drumming her fingers on her lap. That explained things.

Bella nodded, "Hold on." She dug through her bag, pulling out a photo of Renesmee and Jacob together. Jacob was holding Renesmee while sitting on the front porch steps. It was only a month old so it wasn't that drastic of a difference. She handed it over to J, "Here you go."

J examined the picture before glancing up. "Your daughter is very like you."

Bella frowned softly, "She's more like her father."

J looked down again, "Who is not this man?"

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, causing J to sweat some more. "No. He's a very close friend of the family."

J nodded his head, "Forgive me." He began writing down more information quickly, "How soon will you need the documents?"

Amber did the math, "A week?"

J looked up at them, "That's a rush order. It will cost twice as…" He cleared his throat, "Forgive me. I forgot with whom I was speaking. I know money is not an issue."

Bella shrugged, "Just give me a number." J hesitated a little before writing the large number down on the legal pad. He then pushed it towards them so they could see. Bella just nodded, getting the money out of her bag. She handed over multiple five-thousand dollar clips to him. "There."

J looked up at her in shock. "Ah, Bella. You don't really have to give me the entire sum now. It's customary for you to save half to ensure delivery."

Bella smiled warmly at him, "I trust you, J."

Amber smirked at him, crossing her legs and staring him down. "If Jasper trusts you then so do I. But I don't like people crossing my family."

J gulped again as he watched her, starting to realize he needed to fear both Jasper and his future wife. "O-of course, Ms. Swan."

Bella laughed under her breath before smiling at J. "Besides, I'll give you a bonus, the same again when I get the documents."

J looked up at her, raising both eyebrows in shock again. "That's not necessary, I assure you."

Bella shrugged, "Don't worry about it. So, we'll meet you here next week at the same time?"

J looked a little panicked again, "Actually, I prefer to make such transactions in places unrelated to my various businesses."

Bella nodded, "Of course. I know we're not going this the way you expect."

J sighed, "I'm used to having no expectations when it comes to the Cullen family." He grimaced before regaining his composure. "Shall we meet at eight o'clock a week from tonight at The Pacifica? It's on Union Lake and the food is exquisite."

Bella nodded, "Perfect."

Amber stood up first, shaking his hand again. She smiled brightly at him, "See you soon, J."

Bella shook his hand as well, "Will you have trouble with that deadline?"

J quickly shook his head, "The deadline? Oh, no. No worried at all. I will certainly have your documents done on time."

Bella nodded softly, "Then I'll see you in one week."

{X}

Amber placed the rest of the receipts in her bag, sighing softly. "Well, we got everyone something at least…" She turned to look at the backseat that had multiple bags filling it. "Renesmee is going to love her first Christmas."

Bella smiled lightly, "I hope so…"

Amber then looked down at her lap, thinking about why they had to go to J's office in the first place. "Alice… she saw that we weren't going to make it."

Bella's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "I know…"

Amber let a tear drop onto her lap at the thought of losing Jasper. She didn't know what would be better, dying before or after him. She didn't wish it upon either of them. She then glared as she looked out at the pavement they were crossing. "If I'm going to die either way, I'm going to take out every fucking last one of them. None of them will have a chance to go after my niece." She turned to Bella as more tears slipped from her eyes. "I'll destroy myself to kill them all."

Bella turned to her sister, a venom tear falling as well. "So will I. She's going to make it even if we all die trying."


	45. Chapter 45

_I can't believe I haven't updated in a month! It's been a rough time and will be for the next three weeks. After that though I'll be off for the summer! Then I can really get to writing. I probably won't be posting again until then just because the Volturi scene is next. I want to be able to really focus on that and not rush through it._

* * *

 **P.S. Alexanzondria:** Thank you! You're really wanting her to be pregnant, haha. You'll just have to be patient. Really patient.

 **Arkytior's Song:** I love the idea of Jasper finding out. Maybe while he's there with J? That would be great.

 **Yeraldin999:** Aww, thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it so far!

 **Sophia Lilia:** I am too, my gosh. I daydream about them sometimes, haha.

 **Adby1:** Thank you! I can't wait either. I've been dying to get to this for a while. The wedding I'm super thrilled about but it's gonna take a bit to get to.

 **Gossamermouse101:** I understand, it tore me up at points!

 **MoonliteAngel109:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you love it.

* * *

Amber looked up hearing Edward playing the piano as they got closer to the Cullen household. She hadn't heard Edward play any music since the night Alice and Haven left… Amber curled up to herself more, thinking about it. "I'm going to find Jasper…"

Bella looked at her, picking up on the silent message. Amber didn't feel up to hiding from the others, feeling too down. She also didn't want to give anything away. "Alright. Thank you for going shopping with me, Amber."

Amber smiled sadly at her sister, "You're welcome, Bella. Good night."

"Good night, sis."

Amber got out of the car, smiling softly as Jasper was walking towards her. He was wearing a black t-shirt, green plaid and tight jeans. He had on some black cowboy boots but his hair was messy, the way she liked it. "Jasper."

Jasper ran the rest of the way to her, gently tilting her head up and kissing her. After Amber needed to breathe he moved back. "What's wrong, Darlin'?"

Amber hugged him tightly, hiding her face in his shoulder. "I'm just tired…"

Jasper picked her up gently, his hands under her butt to hold her up. He gently kissed the top of her head as he jumped up into a tree, climbing into his room. He laid Amber down before shutting the window. He gently kissed her cheeks as he stripped her shirt off. He rubbed her calves gently after removing her pants. He tossed her shoes towards the corner, smiling as she laughed softly. He gently rolled her onto her front, rubbing her back. "Amber?"

Amber flicked her wrist, tossing salt onto a candle that flickered to life. "Mhmm."

Jasper kissed her shoulder blade before he continued massaging her back. "What happened today?"

Amber closed her eyes, sighing. "Jasper… I can't tell you."

Jasper paused, sitting back at that. "Why not, Darlin'? You don't trust me with this?"

Amber sat up, gently cupping his cheek. "I trust you completely… I just can't tell you. Edward would read your mind, Aro would probably read his. It's just a secret, I snuck away from Bella while we shopped…"

Jasper frowned as he leaned into her touch, sighing after she finished. "I can understand that… I don't like it but I won't push you." He leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. "You're physically fine?"

Amber nodded her head, "I'm alright, Jasper. I promise." She smiled as she looked into his eyes, "I just need to be with you. I can't handle being around anyone else."

Jasper pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. "Then that's what we'll do, Darlin'. How about a horror marathon?"

Amber smiled as she kissed his shoulder. He always knew what to do to make her feel better. He knew she was obsessed with horror movies even though he didn't care for them much. "I love you so much, Jasper…" She closed her eyes, trying her best not to cry. That's what made it so bad. They were perfect together, they were so in love. They were engaged and going to get married. They wanted to have children…

Now they weren't going to get that, not if what Alice had seen came true.

Jasper kissed her forehead softly, "I'll get the popcorn, pop and snacks. You get the movies started?"

Amber smiled and nodded softly, "Alright, Jasper." As soon as the door shut she broke down. She cried as she put in the first Friday the 13th movie, hardly able to see through all her tears. Her heart was broken but she was more determined than ever. She was devastated that her family wasn't going to make it. She could kill all the Volturi with her last breath so Renesmee could be free. She could do that much, especially if Jasper was doing to die.

She used to hate Bella for wanting to die when Edward left her… but… She loved Jasper so much, so completely that it would tear her soul apart if he left her. She wouldn't have her other half, her soulmate. She wouldn't have her heart anymore…

That's why she was okay with going out taking the rest of the Volturi with her. If she was going to lose her family and lover, she would make sure they lost their heads.

Amber quickly cleaned her face, laying back on the collection of pillows they had collected. She paused the movie at the beginning just as Jasper walked into the room, carrying a tray full of snacks. Amber smiled and held the tray for him as he sat down beside her. He gently pulled her into his side, kissing the top of her head. "Ready?"

Amber leaned into his side, tossing a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth. "Mhmm." She curled up to him more as the movie started, letting her mind focus on the movie and lover. For a few hours, she would forget about their problems. She had too or she was going to lose it.

{X}

Amber hummed as she looked over the tons of bags on Esme's bed. "Did I get too much?"

Esme smiled softly as he pulled Amber into a one-armed hug. "No, dear. You know how crazy we usually are… This is nothing. I promise. No one's going to think anything of it."

Amber smiled softly, hugging her back. "I know Bella doesn't want to make it a huge deal… but I needed something to distract me and I think the holidays are nice…"

Esme sat down on the bed, fixing a bow on the present she got for Charlie. "I remember our first Christmas together…" She smiled up at Amber, getting very nostalgic. "Jasper was so worried about having you come over… the poor dear. He and Alice discussed what to get you for hours. He wanted to give you the history book but Alice wanted something flashier. Jasper ended up winning when he told her you didn't like anything super flashy."

Amber smiled as she remembered that book. "He probably had that book in his collection…"

Esme laughed softly, "I'm surprised you never asked him. He found that book and couldn't find any mistakes in it, so he liked it a lot."

Amber leaned back on the bed, gently tracing the box that held Jasper's gift. "I couldn't think of what to get Jasper for a long time… but I remembered him saying where he was from. I remember being homesick and got the idea."

Esme smiled, gently placing her hand over her daughter's. "He loved that blanket so much that he framed it. It's in storage right now. After this is all over we should hang it up."

Amber leaned against Esme's side, staring down at the carpet. She let her mind wander as Esme began playing with her hair. They would hang it up, if they made it through the coming weeks.

{X}

Amber ducked down as Benjamin swung at her with his spear. She kicked out her legs, making him backtrack. She smirked to herself as Benjamin stepped right into her plan. She flicked her hand and splashed him with a wave of water from a puddle. She laughed as Benjamin gaped at her, his spear being put out immediately. "Oh, that's just rude, Amber."

Amber stood up, dusting her hands off on her pants. "You need to be prepared to keep your powers up while being attacked." Amber then held up her hand, a wall of fire appearing between her and Benjamin's vines that reached for her. They burnt up quickly, not able to touch her. Amber lowered the wall, looking down at her phone. "Nice try, Benjamin."

Benjamin turned to the tree where his mate and Jasper were watching. "Jasper tell-"

Jasper smirked as he held up his hands, "My apologies, Benjamin, but I know better."

Siobhan laughed from the base of the tree, "He's smart."

Maggie smiled as she watched them, "She is right about being distracted, Benjamin."

Tia watched them, a soft smile pulling at her lips. "You need to focus more, Benjamin. Listen to her."

Benjamin sighed, nodding his head at Tia. "I know…"

Amber formed a spear of fire, watching as Benjamin copied her. "How about we try this?"

Benjamin formed another one, shaking off the water on his body. "What if I win? Will you say we're done training?"

Amber smirked as she twirled the spear in her hand, "That's a big if there, Benjamin."

Benjamin chuckled as they began moving in a circle, "Let's see."

Amber blocked Benjamin's first swing, swinging up so hard that Benjamin had to move back to keep a hold of his spear. She didn't waste any time, swiping for his chest. Benjamin had to back up again, circling around her. Benjamin used his speed to come up behind her, slashing at her back. Amber dropped to the ground, using the back of her spear to knock his legs out from under him.

Amber quickly pointed her spear at his throat, smirking. "Two out of three?"

Benjamin smirked as he got up, moving her spear out of the way. "Two out of three."

Benjamin circled her again but was quicker this time, knowing that was one of his only chances of beating Amber. She was fast but not as fast as most vampires. Benjamin ran for her, swiping at her chest. When she blocked, he moved to her back, knocking her spear from her grasp. It pierced the tree, inches away from where Siobhan was standing. Benjamin swung again before Amber could form another one, pointing his spear at her back and over her heart. "I win."

Jasper smirked as he saw Amber's expression. "Come on, Darlin'. You egged him on."

Amber formed a spear and swung down so hard it created a large dent in the earth. "I know, Jasper!" She turned to Benjamin who had ran around her, "My mistake."

Benjamin noticed the fiery glint in her eyes, feeling a little nervous now. He hadn't seen Amber like this before. He just wished he wasn't the one facing her. Benjamin didn't have time to attack, being forced into defense. Amber was backing him up with her nonstop attacks. She didn't leave him enough time to attack or move. She smirked as Benjamin's back hit another tree. She wrapped him in vines, pointing her spear at his neck. "Two out of three."

Benjamin huffed as he broke free from the vines, shaking the dirt and leaves off. "You win."

Jasper chuckled as he looked down at Siobhan, "She really hates losing."

Siobhan smirked as she looked up at Jasper, "I can see that."

Maggie smiled, crossing her arms. "She's a strong fighter though…"

Amber smiled, turning to the others, "Thank you." Amber then let her spear disappear, patting Benjamin's shoulder. "We're done with training though."

Benjamin raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Really? I lost though…"

Amber nodded, holding out her hand. "I know." She smiled at Jasper when he tossed her a water bottle. She drank about half of it before winking at Benjamin. "You're controlling the elements easily now. It's just up to you to continue to improve."

Benjamin smiled at her, "Thank you, Amber."

Amber nodded her head, "You're welcome, Benjamin." She looked over to where Amun was watching them. "You've always had the ability you just needed some help."

Amber turned to Jasper as he walked up to her, "What is it?"

Jasper smiled, kissing the top of her head. "You should get ready so we can head to Charlie's."

Amber smiled softly at her friends, "I have to go to my father's for Christmas. I'll see you later." She held Jasper's hand as they ran up to their room. She stripped when they walked inside, getting into the shower. "Did you already load up all the presents?"

"Yes, ma'am. Everything's in your Jeep." Jasper spoke to her as he changed into a more festive outfit. He put on a green sweater, dark jeans and some boots. He laid out the outfit Amber wanted to wear beside him, holding the hairbrush. "You didn't have to get me anything, Darlin'."

Amber walked into the room, drying her hair with a towel. "I know… I wanted to." She put on a dark green sweater dress, black leggings and boots. She sat down on the bed, letting Jasper brush her hair out. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. "Don't think I didn't hear about you getting me one."

Jasper chuckled as he continued brushing her hair gently, mostly because she liked it. "I wanted to."

Amber rolled her eyes, "You stole my answer."

Jasper smirked, kissing the side of her neck. "I did."

Amber chuckled softly, playfully pushing him back on the bed. "That's just rude, Sir."

Jasper laughed as he watched her zip up her boots. "My apologies, ma'am."

Amber smiled, using her magic to pull him to her. She leaned up and kissed him softly, "You're forgiven, Major."

Jasper kissed her forehead, smiling softly. "Thank you, Darlin'." He went into his closet and pulled out a box he hid from her. He held it out to her, smiling softly. "I'd rather give this to you in private."

Amber raised an eyebrow at him, "Did you get me lingerie?"

Jasper's face warmed up a little before he shook his head no, chuckling. "No, ma'am, but if you want me to…"

Amber rolled her eyes before she unwrapped the present. She flipped the piece of wood over, feeling her heart breaking in her chest. Jasper had burnt into the piece of drift wood, 'Amber & Jasper. We love with a love that is more than love.' At the bottom, it had their wedding date burnt into the wood as well. It probably didn't take him a long time to do it but he did this for their wedding… The wedding that wasn't going to happen anymore.

Amber looked up when Jasper touched her cheek, wiping away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. She sniffled softly before hugging him tightly, "Jasper… I love you so much."

Jasper held her tightly as he rubbed her back. "I love you too, Darlin'… What's wrong? I thought you would love that."

Amber barely held back a sob, "I do. I love it…"

Jasper gently tilted her face up, frowning softly down at her. He could feel how badly she was hurting, how much she loved him, how lonely she felt… "Amber, please talk to me. I want to help."

Amber felt another tear fall down her cheek before closing her eyes tightly. "What if we don't make it…"

Jasper realized what happened. He picked her up in his arms, sitting down on the bed. "Oh Darlin'…" He nuzzled her softly, holding her as close as possible. "We're going to get married, Amber." He looked down at her, frowning softly. "Because we're both too determined. Aro knows a little of what you can do, Amber. He'll know a lot more when he reads someone's mind. He'll have to stop and listen to us or face the Volturi dying at his feet."

Amber pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes. "Hopefully…"

Jasper gently tilted her head up, kissing her softly. "Darlin'… I love you so much. Let's focus on Christmas with our family instead." He used his powers a little to make his mate happy. He smiled brightly as Amber smiled at him. "There's that beautiful smile."

Amber laughed softly as she gently squeezed his arm. "You sneaky cowboy."

{X}

Amber walked up to the door, smiling when Charlie flung open the door. "Hey dad, Merry Christmas."

Charlie hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "Merry Christmas, kiddo." He pulled her inside before shaking Jasper's hand. "Merry Christmas, Jasper."

Jasper shook his hand, smiling softly at him. "Merry Christmas, Charlie." He gently kicked off his shoes, carrying the bag of presents into the living room.

Amber smiled and took her boots of as well. "How are you?"

Charlie gently rubbed her shoulder as he led them into the living room. "I'm doing alright, kiddo. Just worried about you and Bells."

Amber placed her hand over her dad's, squeezing. "We're going to be alright, dad." She looked up at Jasper and smiled, trying not to let him feel how bad that statement hurt.

Jasper smiled at her as well before laughing when Seth came up and placed some moose antlers on his head, "Really, Seth?"

Seth grinned, winking over towards Amber. "She begged me."

Amber held up her camera, snapping a picture. "And Seth loves me."

Jasper rolled his eyes, his lips pulled into a smile letting them know he wasn't mad. He sat down on the couch, out of everyone's way. He was just happy to sit there because everyone was happy in the room. All of Jacob's pack was there already though Jacob would be coming over with Bella. Sue was in the kitchen with her husband, finishing lunch for everyone. Charlie had help decorating this time. Sue, Seth, Leah and Charlie decorated the house together. Otherwise Charlie would have given up halfway through. Amber and Bella used to help. After Bella left Amber did most of the decorating, trying to keep everything lively.

Amber smiled as Seth placed an identical pair on her head, hugging him gently. "Merry Christmas, Seth."

Seth grinned at her, hugging her back gently. "Merry Christmas, Amber."

Leah came up behind them, gently hugging Amber as well. "Merry Christmas, guys."

Amber smiled happily at them before sitting down beside Jasper. She held his hand, leaning against him a little. "When are…" She trailed off as she heard a car pull up, able to hear Jacob talking. "Nevermind, Bella's here."

Charlie smiled and quickly walked to the door, "Where's my little Nessie?" Renesmee jogged up to her grandfather, hugging him gently as he picked her up. She smiled and leaned into his chest, hugging him more. Charlie smiled and nodded at his daughter and son-in-law. "Merry Christmas Bells, Edward."

Bella kissed his cheek as they walked inside, "Merry Christmas, dad."

Edward shut the door behind him, "Merry Christmas, Charlie."

Charlie sat down in his chair, placing his granddaughter in his lap. "So, presents first?"

Seth grinned excitedly as he sat at Amber's feet, leaning back against her. "Definitely!"

Amber laughed softly as she ruffled his hair. Jasper chuckled beside her as well, squeezing Amber's other hand.

Amber was about to get up but Sue smiled, shaking her head. "It's alright. I'll pass out the gifts." She passed out all the gifts to everyone, sitting back down when she was done. She smiled at Harry as he was watching the Cullens sternly. Harry cleared his throat before smiling softly at Amber. He was still very close friends with Charlie but having the Cullens so close was worrying. Especially with what he's heard from his children. He was pushing that back from his head for now, planning on enjoying Christmas with his friends and family.

Charlie looked down at Renesmee and smiled, "How about you open yours first?"

Renesmee nodded happily, reaching for the first bag. Renesmee pulled out the tissue to reveal a hand-made bracelet. It was very intricate, meaning Jacob spent a long time making it for his imprint. Where it clasped together there was a little wolf charm that dangled. Renesmee smiled brightly at her imprint, silently thanking him.

Amber looked over to see Edward's jaw tightening. She rolled her eyes as she leaned into Jasper, "That's a very cute bracelet, Renesmee!" Amber laughed more as she saw Jacob preening from her praise.

Renesmee smiled at her aunt happily as Charlie helped put it on her wrist, nodding. Renesmee then pointed up at Charlie.

Charlie chuckled softly, "Alright, alright." He leaned down and picked up a bag, setting it on the chair. He looked at the tag and raised an eyebrow at Amber. "You didn't need to get me anything, Amber."

Amber shrugged as she smiled at him, "I wanted to."

Charlie sighed as he pulled out the first thing he grabbed. He pulled it out and smiled, "Another winter coat, thank you."

Sue laughed softly, patting his arm. "He needed one, he just didn't want to buy another one."

Harry smirked, "The last one you bought him has holes in it."

Charlie rolled his eyes at his friends, "Thanks, guys… It's not like I don't have money for one."

Jasper smiled as he leaned against his mate, "You just want to hold onto it because Amber got it for you."

Charlie smiled at Jasper and Amber, "Exactly…" He then coughed, not liking being so emotional in front of the others. He reached into the bag again, pulling out a long-sleeved, thermal shirt. He pulled out a pair of fleece-lined, jeans, work boots and pajamas. Charlie smiled softly at his daughter, feeling very nostalgic. It was exactly what Amber use to get him for Christmas. He blinked so he wouldn't cry in front of the others, not knowing they could all tell anyways. "Thank you, kiddo. I love them all."

Amber smiled softly, squeezing Jasper's hand so she wouldn't get emotional either. "You're welcome, dad."

Amber looked down at Seth, Leah, and Jacob. "You should open your gifts."

Seth happily ripped into his before full on laughing. Jacob joined him not long after. Leah was smirking but not laughing. Amber and Jasper had gotten them a 'survival pack'. They each got two jean shorts, two tops and a sewing kit. Edward and Sue laughed. Harry was smirking at the image of the three wolves trying to sew their own clothes together. Bella and Renesmee looked amused while Charlie's face looked like he bit into a lemon.

Jasper then motioned towards Renesmee, smiling. "Open mine next, little Darlin'?"

Renesmee smiled happily at her uncle before pulling the big bag up to her lap. She remembered to make it look like she was struggling, making Charlie help her. She pulled out the first bag and laughed softly when she opened it. It was a child's straw cowboy hat. There was a brown belt around it that had blue and lighter brown designs on it. At the front of the hat there was a silver heart glued onto the belt. She giggled before she pulled out another box. She opened the top and her eyes seemed to sparkle. Jasper had got light tan cowgirl boots with turquoise designs on the top. Renesmee happily got down and went to her uncle, hugging him.

Jasper smiled as he picked her up, setting her on his lap, kissing her cheek. "You're welcome, Renesmee. I'm glad you love them. I got them a little big so you can grow into them."

Amber poked her on the nose, winking. "You'll be the prettiest little cowgirl around."

Renesmee giggled before handing her uncle one of his presents. Jasper took the bag from her, thanking her softly. He saw Amber's name on the tag and sighed softly. He pulled out the first object and smiled softly as he looked the candle over. It was a Civil War Artifact candle, in the scent Amberwood. According to the label when you melted the candle all the way down there would be an artifact in the bottom. He chuckled as he kissed Amber's cheek. "Amberwood, funny."

Amber grinned at him, "I try." She then motioned to the bag again, "Pull out the next one."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her, able to tell how giddy she felt. "What did you do?" He pulled out a piece of fabric and looked it over. He then laughed loudly. There was a picture of Abraham Lincoln on the front of the shirt that said, 'History Buff'. "That's hilarious."

Charlie saw it when he turned it around and laughed, shaking his head. "Amber…"

Bella smiled lightly, "I told her she needed to get it when she saw it."

Edward smirked, "You'll have to take a picture in it so Esme can frame it."

Amber laughed while Jasper glared at Edward, Edward laughing back at him. Amber put the bag down, handing him a wooden box next. "I looked forever for this and I spent hours making sure it was accurate."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm going to love anything you get me, Darlin'."

Amber rolled her eyes, smiling softly. "I know, just open it please."

Jasper opened the lid of the wooden box, his eyes going wide. He gently lifted up the fabric, looking it over. "Amber…" He could smell how old the fabric was, it brought back a lot of memories. He remembered this exact style of uniform so well… "How did you?" It was the exact style uniform he wore while alive. He hadn't been able to find any outside a museum in years.

Amber gently squeezed his leg, "Tracking down a lot of history nerds like us. I also may have paid a lot for it." She then leaned in and whispered to him. "I also placed some spells on it so it won't deteriorate anymore."

Jasper laid the box on the table so everyone could see before hugging his fiancée. "I love you."

Amber rubbed his back as she hugged him, smiling as everyone was grinning at them. "I love you too, You're welcome."

Renesmee walked back over to her parents, sitting beside them. Edward smiled at his father-in-law, "How about you open your other two gifts?"

Charlie sighed softly as he picked up the smaller box, looking it over. "Alright… You didn't have to get me anything, though…"

Jasper smiled softly, squeezing Amber's hand. "I wanted to, Charlie."

Charlie opened the box and gasped softly, "Wow, Jasper…" He pulled out an old handgun, not believing his eyes. "There's no way this is an 1861 Navy Revolver… There's supposed to be less than three percent of the originals left."

Jasper smiled softly, "I know, it's been in family ever since the war." The gun had really been in storage for a long time until Jasper thought about what to get Charlie. He had it flown over and he restored it for his father-in-law. "I know how much you would appreciate it and take care of it."

Charlie smiled as he continued looking the gun over, "It's amazing and I will take great care of it. Thank you."

Edward chuckled softly as Charlie didn't seem to want to put his gun down. "Well I'm afraid our gift isn't as rare."

Charlie looked over at them and cleared his throat, putting the gun back in the case. "That's alright, I didn't even want you guys to spend your money on me."

Most of the people in the room looked at each other with knowing looks. The Olympic coven was so rich that this barely put a scratch in their savings.

Bella shook her head as Charlie opened his new fishing sonar system, "It's alright Dad, we wanted to spend the money on family." It wasn't like it was going to matter soon anyways.

{X}

Amber sat down on her old bed, smiling as Renesmee looked at everything. "Have you enjoyed your first Christmas, Renesmee?"

Nessie turned to her and nodded, smiling softly. She saw a bundle of fabric on the counter and picked it up, frowning. She read her name on the tag and turned to her aunt, tilting her head.

Amber smiled softly at her, patting the bed beside her. "That's your present." She was glad she had already casted the privacy spell. "I needed to give it to you in private."

Renesmee sat beside her aunt, slowly lifting the fabric away. Her eyes widened a little when she saw it was a dark leather album. She opened the cover and saw that it was empty, but there were a lot of pages in it. She looked up at her aunt curiously.

Amber held Renesmee's hand, placing her other hand on the book. "This is your album only. This spell will only reveal itself for you now. Remember these words." She closed her eyes and spoke clearly in Latin so that Renesmee could hear. She opened her eyes, moving her hands.

Renesmee looked down, gasping as color begin to fade into the pages, revealing their true contents. The front had a note written by Amber. The rest of the book was sections on their family. Bella's whole lifespan ending at her wedding. Edward was mixed in with her section. Emmett and Rosalie had a section. Alice had a section, Haven sharing the end of hers. Esme and Carlisle had a big section, as they were her grandparents. Charlie had two pages. Amber and Jasper had a couple of pages. Then there were recent photos Amber had found in Alice's room. They were of Renesmee and their family. Amber stole the idea from her engagement but wanted Renesmee to have something to remember them by. It was also very protected because the album would only reveal itself to Renesmee now, even if another witch knew the spell. That way Renesmee could keep it with her even if they ran…

Renesmee gently placed her hand on Amber's cheek. She smiled softly, showing her an image of them together. Amber had a young Renesmee in her arms, happily singing to her with Jasper. Renesmee was giggling but listening intently, love shining in her eyes. The same emotion was reflected in her aunt and uncle's eyes.

Amber smiled, trying not to cry in front of her niece. "I love you too, Renesmee. I'm glad you love it." She hugged her niece, breathing in the scent of her hair. "I love you too…"

{X}

Amber drove back behind Edward, one hand holding Jasper's tightly. She was thinking how happy Jasper looked when he saw her gift. She smiled softly thinking about it. He seemed so touched by the present. She knew his past was a very troubled one, he still had times where he fell into the darkness again. Thankfully, she was there now.

Was there. Is there. Won't be there.

Her thoughts were a tornado recently. She would be focused on how much she loved her family. She would try and focus on being with Jasper, on having him there with her. She would be there, lying beside him, listening to him talk about what he wants to do on their honeymoon. She would be paying attention until her brain drifted. She would then think about seeing Jasper dead on the field, one of the Volturi above his body. She would imagine seeing her sister dead on the ground. She would imagine never seeing any of her family again as she died from over using her powers.

"Amber…"

Amber turned to see Jasper lightly frowning at her before kissing the back of her hand. "Sorry…" She sighed softly as she looked back at the road, focusing on driving. "I can't help it…"

Jasper gently kissed her hand again, rubbing it gently. "It's alright, Darlin'. I understand." He sighed softly as he looked out the window as well, "I wish I could help more than changing your moods."

Amber brought his hand over and kissed it gently, "I wish I wasn't constantly bringing you down. I know you hate when I'm upset the most."

Jasper squeezed her hand, frowning softly. "I'm not worried about me, Darlin'. I'm worried about you. I know how much all this has taken out of you, not to mention how much worrying you've been doin'."

Amber squeezed his hand tightly, "I love you so much… It's just…" She paused as she drove up the driveway, hearing a commotion. "What?"

Jasper sat up straight, frowning. "A lot of them are angry, some are worried. Some are apprehensive."

Amber could hear Carlisle and Amun's voices the most as she parked beside Edward. "What's going on? They were fine when we left…" Amber got out and could see the tension forming in Jacob's body.

Edward turned to them all, frowning softly. "Alistair is gone." He then quickly darted to the living room, everyone on his heels.

Everyone was along the walls, forming a ring of spectators. Amun, Benjamin and Carlisle were in the middle. They were the ones arguing, Amun looking pissed. He was even hissing at Carlisle.

Amber could see Esme, Kebi and Tia standing the closest to the fighting trio. Edward quickly moved to Esme's side with Bella and Renesmee on his heels. Amber stepped to the edge of the ring, silently casting a barrier around the trio. She looked up at Jasper, squeezing his hand tightly. His jaw was clenched tightly, dealing with all the emotions in the room. Amber focused on feeling calm, trying to project it a little at him. She smiled softly when Jasper turned to her, a little of the tension leaving his body.

Carlisle glanced at his family, glad they were back safely. He then turned back to his friend, remaining calm for many reasons. He didn't want to upset Amun or anyone else further. He also did it for Jasper's sake. "Amun, if you want to go, no one is forcing you to stay."

Amun glared at him, motioning towards Benjamin, "You're stealing half of my coven, Carlisle! Is that why you called me here? To steal from me? To have your witch charm him into staying?"

Amber narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms. She would have said something but it would only make it worse. She squeezed Jasper's hand tightly when he began to growl, "It's okay, Jasper…"

Benjamin rolled his eyes at Amun, "Yes, Carlisle picked a fight with the Volturi, endangered his whole family, just to lure me here to my death. Amber also went through pure hell just to help me with my powers to convince me to stay." He shook his head, trying to make Amun see sense. "Be reasonable, Amun. I'm committed to doing the right thing here. I'm not joining another coven. You can do whatever you want, of course, as Carlisle has pointed out."

Amun shook his head, looking more worried than angry now. "This won't end well. Alistair was the only sane one here. We should all be running."

Tia mumbled softly from where she stood, "Think of who you're calling sane."

Amun glared at Carlisle, "We're all going to be slaughtered!"

Carlisle stood his ground, "It's not going to come to a fight."

Amun growled again, "You say!"

Carlisle shook his head, "If it does, you can always switch sides, Amun. I'm sure the Volturi will appreciate your help."

Amun sneered back at him in response, "Perhaps that is the answer."

Carlisle's gaze softened, "I wouldn't hold that against you, Amun. We have been friends for a long time, but I would never ask you to die for me."

Amun's features relaxed a bit, "But you're taking my Benjamin down with you." Carlisle tried to touch Amun's shoulder but he shook it off. "I'll stay, Carlisle, but it might be to your detriment. I will join them if that's the road to survival." He spoke to everyone else then, narrowing his eyes. "You're all fool to think that you can defy the Volturi." He turned and stared into Amber's eyes after he finished that statement. He then glanced at Bella and Renesmee, sighing. "I will witness that the child has grown. That's nothing but the truth. Anyone would see that."

Carlisle nodded softly, "That's all we've ever asked."

Amun grimaced slightly, recoiling slightly. "But not all that you are getting, it seems." He turned to Benjamin, narrowing his eyes slightly. "I gave you life. You're wasting it."

Benjamin glared back at Amun, looking positively cold. It was a stark contrast the how childlike Benjamin usually was. "It's a pity you couldn't replace my will with your own in the process; perhaps then you would have been satisfied with me."

Amun didn't say anything but did glare at Benjamin. He gestured to Kebi, going to leave until he bumped into Amber's barrier. He bared his teeth at her which caused all the Cullens to step closer to Amber. Jasper growled at Amun, baring his teeth at him.

Amber didn't even bat an eyelash at Amun, knowing he wouldn't have been able to touch her anyways. "I didn't want you hurting my family during your argument. You're free to go, once you're calm."

Amun cleared his throat, standing up straight. He nodded his head, looking away from her. He then stepped forward, testing it. Once he could move he went to his mate, leaving quickly.

Jasper sighed softly as he laid his head on Amber's, wrapping his arms around her. Amber gently placed her hands over his, rubbing them gently. She smiled softly as he squeezed her hands gently.

Edward spoke softly, "He's not leaving. He'll be keeping his distance from now on, though. More than usual."

Bella asked her mate softly though everyone could hear, "Why did Alistair go?"

"No one can be positive; he didn't leave a note. From his mutters, it's been clear that he thinks a fight is inevitable. Despite his demeanor, he does care too much for Carlisle to stand with the Volturi. I suppose he decided the danger was too much."

Eleazar spoke up from beside his mate, frowning. "From the sound of his mumblings, it was a bit more than that. We haven't spoken much of the Volturi agenda, but Alistair worried that no matter how decisively we can prove your innocence, the Volturi will not listen. He thinks they will find an excuse to achieve their goals here."

This understandably made everyone in the room uneasy. The only ones who didn't react were the Romanians, of course. They wanted there to be a fight, this just meant that could be happening. They began speaking to themselves, like many of the vampires in the room. Amber was listening to them while Jasper was talking to Emmett.

Stefan spoke first, "I do so hope Alistair was right about this. No matter the outcome, word will spread. It's time our world saw the Volturi for what they've become. They'll never fall if everyone believes this nonsense about them protecting our way of life."

"At least when we ruled, we were honest about what we were."

"We never put on white hats and called ourselves saints."

"I'm thinking the time has come to fight."

"How can you imagine we'll ever find a better force to stand with? Another chance this good?"

"Nothing is impossible. Maybe someday…"

"We've been waiting for fifteen hundred years, Stefan. They've only gotten stronger with time." Vladimir turned to look at both Bella and Amber. "If the Volturi win this conflict, they will leave with more power than they came with. With every conquest, they add to their strengths. Think of what that newborn alone could give them and she's barely discovering her gifts. Not to mention the earth mover."

Stefan looked right at Amber as he spoke. "Or the witch. We've only seen a fraction of abilities, Vladimir. We would never be able to touch them again."

Vladimir spoke up, looking around. "With the witch twins, they'll have no need for the illusionist or the fire touch." He spoke of Zafrina and Kate.

Stefan looked at Edward, evaluating his gift. "Nor is the mind reader necessary. But I see your point. They will gain much if they win."

"More than we can afford to have them gain, wouldn't you agree?"

"I think I must agree and that means…"

"That we must stand against them while there is still hope."

"If we can just cripple them, even, expose them…"

"Then someday, others will finish the job."

"And our long vendetta will be repaid. At last."

They both looked at each other before speaking together. "It seems the only way."

Stefan nodded softly, "So we fight."

Vladimir agreed with him, smiling in anticipation. "We fight."

Tis spoke up, sounding more solemn than quiet now. "We will fight too. We believe the Volturi will over step their authority. We have no wish to belong to them." She looked over at Benjamin softly as she spoke.

Benjamin grinned as he glanced at the Romanians. "Apparently, I'm a hot commodity. It appears I have to win the right to be free."

Garrett spoke in a teasing tone, smirking at Kate. "This won't be the first time I've fought to keep myself from a king's rule." He then clapped Benjamin on the back, grinning at him. "Here's to freedom from oppression."

Tanya nodded her head, declaring for her coven as well. "We stand with Carlisle and we fight with him."

Peter spoke up as he walked to Amber and Jasper's side. "We will fight as well."

Charlotte looked at Amber and then Jasper. "For freedom. We know what's it like to have that taken away." They wouldn't have fought before they met Amber, even though Jasper was involved… However, they could see just how special Amber was. They could see how in love they were and wanted to help. They could also clearly see how wrong the Volturi were about Renesmee. They weren't going to let this family be torn apart now.

Randall looked unsure, standing beside Mary. "I'm not sure."

Mary nodded softly, "Me either."

Jacob spoke up for once, looking determined. "The packs will fight with the Cullens." He then smirked softly, "We're not afraid of vampires."

Peter mumbled as he shook his head, "Children."

Randall watched him, raising an eyebrow. "Infants."

Amber narrowed her eyes, "Children who can tear you limb from limb with ease, need I remind you. The wolves were born to kill you. Don't take that lightly." She then scoffed at everyone's looks.

Jasper smiled lightly, gently kissing the top of her head. "It's alright, Amber. They didn't mean it maliciously."

Jacob smirked at them tauntingly, "We can demonstrate if you'd like."

Maggie spoke up, getting back on subject, she shrugged out from under Siobhan's restraining hand. "I'm in too. I know truth is on Carlisle's side. I can't ignore that."

Siobhan watched Maggie worriedly before looking up at Carlisle. "I don't want this to come to a fight."

Carlisle half smiled at her, "Nor do I, Siobhan. You know that's the last thing I want. Perhaps you should concentrate on keeping it peaceful."

Siobhan sighed, "You know that won't help."

Carlisle smiled, shrugging slightly. "It couldn't hurt."

Siobhan rolled her eyes, "Shall I visualize the outcome I desire?" She was being blatantly sarcastic.

Carlisle grinned at her nose, "If you don't mind."

Siobhan smirked, "Then there is no need for my coven to declare itself, is there? Since there is no possibility of a fight." She gently pulled Maggie back to her. Liam didn't move or say anything during the whole conversation.

Amber relaxed more when everyone began dispersing to pass away the time. Half of the vampires went out to hunt again at least. She and Jasper retired to their room for the night, lighting the privacy candle as soon as they shut the door.

Amber laid back on the bed, using her magic to throw her shoes across the room. She stripped until she was in her underwear, laying down on her stomach. She groaned softly as she closed her eyes. "Today's been rough…"

Jasper stripped to his boxers before sitting beside her, rubbing her back. "I know, Darlin'." He leaned down and kissed her shoulder blade. "But we made it through, just like we will when the Volturi arrive. For now, just relax and get some rest."

Amber turned her head to look back at him, "I love you…"

Jasper smiled softly before lightly kissing her. "I love you too, ma'am. With a love that is more than love…"

Amber smiled, starting to drift off because Jasper was making her lethargic. "I and my Annabel Lee…"


	46. Chapter 46

_I'm finally off for the summer! That means I can finally get to work on this story again. It's just gonna be pain from here on out so be prepared. I'm apologizing in advance?_

* * *

Thanks to **Arkytior's Song** , **Padfootette** , **Gossamermouse101** , **Guest** and **X Blue Eyed Demon X** for reviewing! I'm sorry the update is so late and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Amber sighed as she looked through her closet, the section Alice had bought for her. She loved it when Amber did decide to dress up, even though Amber usually hated it. Just thinking about it made her heart ache. She sighed as she picked up a black dress, looking it over. It had a v neck that would show off her cleavage. It was a little figure hugging at the top but flared at the waist. She hummed before pulling it on, smoothing it out.

"You're wearing a dress?"

Amber turned to see Jasper walking towards their walk-in closet. "Yeah…" She sighed softly, not wanting to lie to her future husband. "Bella and I are going to get some last-minute things…"

Jasper gently caressed the side of her face before kissing her forehead. "You look beautiful, Darlin'."

Amber smiled softly, leaning into his hand. "I love you."

Jasper smiled back at her. "I love you too." He gently turned her around, braiding her hair for her. "Why are you so nervous about going shopping?"

Amber stared at the ground, biting at her lip. She sighed again before looking up at the clothes rack. "I don't want to be away from you right now… And I'm just worried. We only have about two days left."

Jasper finished braiding her hair, letting it gently fall on her back. "I don't want you to be away either, Darlin'. But you'll be back soon. It's not going to take all day. And it might give you a chance to calm down and relax, away from a house full of vampires."

Amber turned around, laying her head on his chest. "Yeah…"

Jasper smiled softly, rubbing her back. "You could stop at your favorite restaurant."

Amber laughed softly, kissing his shoulder. "You know me too well."

Jasper smiled as he gently kissed her, "As well as you know me, ma'am."

Amber kissed him back happily, getting lost in the feeling. She sighed as she heard Bella downstairs, "I better go…" She reached down and picked up a pair of black heels.

Jasper chuckled as he watched her struggle to get them on. "Don't break your feet."

Amber pouted at him as she walked to the door, sticking her tongue out before she left. "I won't."

"Need I remind you of all your other injuries?"

"NO!"

Amber joined her sister as she heard Jasper laughing from their room. She shook her head at Bella's smirk. "Oh, shut it."

{X}

Amber munched on her fries, looking out at the dark sky. It was a gloomy night, which matched their moods perfectly. They tried to enjoy being together but it was hard. They both knew what they were picking up that night, and it hurt to think about it. Amber gently drummed her nails on the door as they pulled into the parking lot. They did notice how excited the valet looked when they saw the Porsche. Bella quickly evaded them, not wanting to deal with them.

Amber watched as Bella popped in some colored contacts, "Ready?"

Bella turned to her, her lips turning up a little at the ends. "Mostly."

Amber gently squeezed her hand tightly, "I'm here, Bella."

Bella nodded her head, schooling her features. "Right." She got out, waiting on her sister. They walked into the restaurant together. Bella spoke to the Maître d for them, stating they were here for the Jenks reservation. The waiter looked at them, gaping a bit before escorting them upstairs. They were lead into a small, private room that had a stone hearth. There was a blazing fire in it that made the room warm and cozy. The waiter took both of their trench coats, looking even more flushed when he saw them. They were both in killer dresses that showed off a lot of skin. Not to mention, they were both gorgeous. He nervously complemented them before leaving, taking their coats with him.

Amber snorted softly as she stared into the fire, twirling her fingers to make it dance in the hearth. "He was nervous."

Bella smiled a little as she warmed her ice-cold hands by the fire. "He nearly tripped on his way out."

Amber laughed softly, "At least it wasn't me."

Bella smirked a little, "Yet."

Amber pouted at her until J entered the room, the Maître d taking his coat as well. He was in a very nice suit, smiling nervously at the two women. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

Bella shook her head softly, "No, you're exactly on time." She then shook his hand, smiling softly at the man.

Amber shook his hand as well, smiling softly. "No worries, J."

J smiled at the both of them, waiting to sit after they did. "You both look stunning, if I may be so bold, ladies."

Bella smiled softly, "Thank you, J."

Amber nodded softly, placing her hands on the table and lightly drumming them. "Thank you, J. You look nice today, as well."

J loosened up some, though he was still pulling at the collar of his shirt a little. "I must say, it's a different experience working with you two than Mr. Jasper. Much less…" He paused to think of the right word, "Unsettling."

Bella raised an eyebrow at Amber and then at J, "Really? I've always found Jasper to have a very soothing presence."

Amber smiled softly, unfazed by his comment. Jasper could be scary when he wanted to be. "It's alright, J. He doesn't let many people see his soft side. He really can be the sweetest man."

J's eyebrows pulled together a little, "Ah, I see…"

Amber tilted her head a little, "How long have you known my fiancé?"

J rubbed at his wrist a little, looking uncomfortable. "I've been working with Mr. Jasper for more than twenty years. My old partner knew him for fifteen years before that... He never changes."

Amber smiled softly, shrugging her shoulders softly. "Some people are just like that it seems. Have you seen Cher?"

J looked at both of them, picking up the menu on the table. "Would you two like to order an appetizer?"

Bella smiled apologetically, "Actually, I'm in a bit of a hurry. We have a long drive home and it's already a bit late." Amber handed Bella the envelope with the rest of J's money in it. Bella handed it to him as she spoke.

J nodded his head softly, "Oh." His tone gave away his disappointment. He tucked the envelope into his jacket without looking at it, not wanting to insult them in any way. "I was hoping we could speak for just a moment, actually…"

Amber smiled lightly at the man, "We can stay a bit longer then."

Bella tilted her head, "What do you want to talk about?"

J paced his envelope on the table, opening it up. "Well, let me get you your items first. I want to make sure you're satisfied." He took out a big manila envelope, handing it to Bella.

Bella pulled out the documents, looking them over. She handed them to Amber, letting her look them over as well. Amber was impressed by how real they seemed. She put them in the envelope and placed it in front of her. "These are amazing, J."

Bella nodded lightly, feeling like she might cry. "Thank you."

J nodded softly, "I can assure you every piece is perfect. All will pass the most rigorous scrutiny by experts."

Amber spoke for Bella, knowing she was probably chocked up still. "I'm sure they will, J. We really appreciate all your help."

J smiled softly, "It's been my pleasure, ladies. In the future, feel free to come to me for anything the Cullen family needs." He didn't mention it but it sounded like in invitation to Bella and Amber. He really was scared of Jasper.

Bella changed the subject, wanting to get out of there soon. "There was something you wanted to discuss?"

J nodded slightly, "Er… Yes. It's a bit delicate…" He pulled out a silk handkerchief and mopped at his brow again, sweating nervously. He looked up at them, "So you're married to Jasper's brother?"

Bella nodded softly, "Yes I am."

"Mr. Edward?"

"Yes. Amber is my adopted sibling and is getting married to Jasper."

J smiled apologetically at them. "I've seen all the names many times, you see. My belated congratulations to you both. It's nice that Mr. Edward and Mr. Jasper have found such lovely partners."

Amber smiled softly, "Thank you, J."

Bella nodded softly, "Thank you very much."

J paused, dabbing at his sweat again. "Over the years, you might imagine that I've developed a very healthy level of respect for Mr. Jasper and the entire family." He took a deep breath, letting it out without speaking.

Bella gently patted his hand, "J, please say whatever you need to."

He took in another breath before speaking quickly. "If you could just assure me that you are not planning to kidnap the little girl from her father, I would sleep better tonight."

Amber raised her eyebrows before shaking her head quickly. "No, you have the wrong idea, J. We're not kidnapping anyone."

Bella nodded softly, "It's nothing like that at all. I'm simply preparing a safe place for her in case something was to happen to my family…"

Amber smiled slightly, "We needed a way to her to be safe without us."

J's eyes narrowed slightly at them, "Are you expecting something bad to happen?" He then apologized quickly, "Not that it's any of my business."

Amber shrugged her shoulders gently, "I like to be prepared, just in case, you know?"

Bella nodded softly. "It's a possibility."

J frowned softly, "May I wish you the best of luck, then, ladies." He then turned to Amber, frowning softly. "Please don't be put out with me, my dear, but... If Mr. Jasper should come to me and ask what names I put on these documents…?"

Amber smiled lightly at him, "It's alright, J. You don't have to hide anything from him."

Bella nodded softly, "Just wait maybe about a week? We have an important meeting soon. It would be better to let him know afterwards."

J seemed to relax quite a bit at their statements. "Very good, of course. No need to distract him from business." He then smiled lightly at the two of them again. "And I can't prevail upon you to stay for dinner?"

Bella shook her head softly, "I'm sorry, J. We're just short on time right now."

J nodded, standing up to shake their hands. "Then, again, my best wishes for your health and happiness. Anything at all the Cullen family needs, please don't hesitate to call on me."

Amber smiled and turned to leave but felt herself freeze. She could hear a very familiar voice talking to the waiter. "Bella…"

Bella turned just in time to see Jasper entering the room. He turned to see the two of them, J standing behind them. J went white as a ghost and began shaking. "Jasper…"

Amber smiled lightly at him, able to see he was irritated. "What are you doing here?"

Jasper waved the waiter away, walking to his mate's side. He gently held her hand, looking down into her eyes. "I could ask you the same thing, Darlin'. I didn't know you knew Mr. Jenks…" He looked up at J and saw him dabbing at himself furiously.

Amber gently squeezed Jasper's hand, "I didn't until recently… I remembered you talking about him."

Jasper glanced down at her and then at her hand that held the envelope. "And what did you have Mr. Jenks get you?"

Amber silently performed a spell, changing the passports to resemble herself and Bella. As well as a new driver's license for Bella. "I don't think anyone got Bella new ID's when she got married, no one had time… So, we did. J just finished them today, we didn't want to rush him."

Jasper took the envelope when she offered it, glancing inside. He sighed softly, kissing the top of Amber's head. "I could have done this for you two, it would have been much easier. Especially so you didn't have to go behind my back. No wonder you were nervous this morning."

Jason was getting more nervous at the couple spoke, realizing Jasper was going to be angry with him. He was also very confused on why Amber lied to him or how Jasper believed it. He looked inside the envelope. Maybe Amber was just as mysterious as her future husband…

Bella spoke up softly, "We didn't want to bother you. You've been having a rough time lately… I also didn't want Edward knowing. I wanted it to be a surprise."

Jasper nodded, realizing why they had to keep it secret then. If anyone else knew then Edward would find out. "It's alright Bella. I'd like to talk to Mr. Jenks before I leave, though, if you wouldn't mind waiting downstairs?"

Bella smiled softly at J before walking downstairs, "Have a good night, J."

Amber paused before gently kissing Jasper. "I love you. I'm sorry I hid this from you."

Jasper smiled softly, "It's alright, Darlin'. Wait for me downstairs and I'll drive us home."

Amber smiled softly and apologetically at J before leaving as well.

Jasper waited before turning to J, glaring at him. "You didn't tell me my fiancé came to you?"

J gulped nervously, "I t-though she told you, Mr. Jasper. I'm s-sorry."

Jasper narrowed his eyes at him, "Did you give her any problems?"

J shook his head quickly, "No, Mr. Jasper! Though she didn't k-know where my office was so she went to the downtown one."

Jasper's eyes narrowed even more, stepping closer. "If she had gotten hurt…"

J nodded quickly, "I know, sir! As soon as I realized who they were I had Max quickly send them here. I'm so sorry, Mr. Jasper!" He seemed to be approaching a panic attack, the sweat pouring down his face.

Jasper heard Amber calling up to him, telling him to leave J alone. He sighed softly before shaking his head. "She seems to like you so that's alright with me. Just don't screw up with her again, Mr. Jenks." He turned to leave, pausing in the doorway. "Goodnight, sir." He then walked downstairs, joining his fiancée. He smiled softly at her, looping her arm through his. "He's so easy to intimidate."

Amber laughed softly as they walked out to Amber's jeep which Jasper drove. "You nearly gave him a panic attack."

Jasper held the door open for her, chuckling softly. "He's alright. I just have to keep him in line so he doesn't try to reveal our secret. He doesn't know but he's realized how strange my family is."

Amber leaned back in her seat, waving at Bella who pulled out, driving home with the envelope in the passenger seat. She turned to Jasper as he began driving them home as well. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you."

Jasper gently squeezed her hand, "It's alright. I'm sorry I followed you without telling you. I was just worried about you… I was about to leave until I heard Mr. Jenks talking. I was a little concerned on why you would be talking to him."

Amber gently squeezed his hand back, "It's alright, Jasper. I know you didn't mean anything by it." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

{X}

Amber sat down on Alice and Haven's bed, smoothing her hand over the silk sheets. She glanced up when Bella picked out a black bag for Renesmee to use. Amber held out her hand for it, looking it over. "Okay… This spell is going to hide its contents to everyone but our family." Amber placed a protective crystal in a zippered pocket just for added measure, feeling her heart aching painfully in her chest. She just wanted to do everything she could for Renesmee while she could. She held the bag in her hands, mumbling softly in Latin. The bag faintly glowed for a few seconds before stopping. Amber then held the bag open for Bella. "Okay."

Bella placed a lot of money into the bag for Renesmee and Jacob, taking it from Alice because no one would notice it was missing. Bella then placed the envelope with all the ID's in it. She sat down beside Amber, staring down at the bag silently.

Amber gently pulled her sister into a hug, kissing her head. "They'll make it, Bella…"

Bella held onto Amber tightly, "I just wish I could do more."

Amber smiled sadly down at Bella, "We are. We're going to fight if need be, that way Renesmee can run for it. We're giving her that. She can travel across the world, maybe away from Europe for now at least."

Bella looked up at her, looking like an idea hit her. She was glad Amber had already lit a candle and preformed the privacy spell. "If Renesmee can run then Demetri will be dead… So, Alice and Haven should be able to make it. They can find her, if they know where to look." She held Amber's hand, leading her to Esme's room. She sat at her desk, pulling out a page of her stationary. She took in a deep breath before focusing on the paper.

Amber stayed quiet, figuring out what was going on. Bella was focusing so that Alice would get a vision of this moment. She focused as well, praying to her ancestors for Haven to get a message from her as well. She focused on her magic, just wanting to let Haven knew she was thinking of her.

Bella finally wrote the destination on the page, in all caps.

RIO DE JANEIRO

{X}

Amber walked into the tent Edward and Bella set up for Renesmee, seeing her sitting on Jacob's lap. It was cold outside, ready to snow at any time. She wouldn't be as affected as most humans but still, Amber just wanted to do something. She smiled down at her niece, kissing the top of her head. "Someone seems sleepy."

Jacob smiled down at his imprint, "She's fighting it." Renesmee pouted at the two of them, making them grin.

Amber laughed softly as she watched the fire outside cast shadows on the tent. "I know Jacob is like the sun but I built a fire for you too. It won't die so Jacob can't mess that up."

Jacob huffed before smiling as Renesmee laughed with her aunt. "Hey!"

Amber gently kissed Renesmee's forehead, "I'll see you in the morning, dear. Sleep well." She smiled as she gently caressed her curly hair, silently reciting a sleep spell. Soon Renesmee fell asleep, curled up in Jacob's lap. Amber sighed as she watched Jacob tuck her into her sleeping bag, "I think it's going to snow tonight…"

Jacob looked up at her, frowning softly. "It feels like it…"

Amber looked back at the fire, watching it dance through the air. "Jacob… It's going to be okay." She didn't look back at him because she couldn't handle it. But she knew he was going to make it. "You and Renesmee are gonna be okay."

"You will too, Amber. You're the strongest one here."

Amber smiled softly as she stepped out of the tent, "I know…" That didn't mean she could save all of her family. It took time to do the super strong spells she would need to do. Time that gave the Volturi a chance to attack. Time to attack her.

"Darlin'."

Amber looked up to see Jasper gently tilting her head up. Amber smiled softly at him, "I was just thinking…"

Jasper smiled down at her, looking deeply into her eyes. "I know, Darlin'." He hugged her gently, kissing the top of her head. "Benjamin is going crazy with these boulders."

Amber looked over Jasper's shoulder to see Benjamin had moved even more rocks onto the field while she was gone. She snorted softly before making one of them drop from his hands. "I think that's enough, Benjamin."

Benjamin laughed softly at her, shaking his head. "Maybe."

Amber looked up at Jasper and noticed how light his eyes seemed. "You already hunted?"

Jasper nodded, wrapping his arms around her. "Of course, Darlin'. I didn't want you sleeping alone."

Amber laughed softly as she laid her head on his chest. "You're sweet."

Jasper smiled before gently kissing her nose. "You're tired."

Amber narrowed her eyes at him. "No I'm not." Jasper just raised an eyebrow at her, staring her down. Amber huffed and looked away from him.

Maggie laughed softly, whispering to Siobhan even though she knew they could hear her. "She's lying."

Jasper laughed as he saw Amber's expression turned to exasperation. "I win this time, Darlin'."

Amber smiled at the Irish coven, waving them off as they went to go hunt. Almost everyone one was at the moment. Edward and Bella already had hunted, staying with their daughter. Amber sighed as she followed Jasper into their tent, laying down in her sleeping bag. Jasper laid down next to her on the blankets he laid down. Amber flicked her hand, the fire flaring to life outside her tent as well. Amber just stared at Jasper for a while, both of them having a lot on their minds. Neither of them wanted to make a big deal about the night, not wanting to act like it was an end. Amber had a feeling it was going to be, Jasper could feel it but didn't fully believe that.

Jasper knew how hard Amber would fight for her friends and family. She was so strong and such an amazing fighter. It was hard for him to imagine Amber losing to anyone. She also had most of the witnesses on their side if it came to a fight. The wolves would fight as well. He just didn't see how they would lose. It might have been his stubborn heart overshadowing his experience as a soldier to where he couldn't see their faults.

He just knew he was in love with this woman and wanted to spend eternity with her. He wanted to marry her, have children with her. He needed more time with her. It was too soon to lose each other, especially after all they've been through.

{X}

While the three 'humans' slept, the vampires noticed the snow building up on the ground. By morning the entire clearing was covered in snow, looking very beautiful. The beauty was ruined by what was coming. The snowfall meant the Volturi would be arriving very soon.

Amber woke up, staring at the ceiling of the tent. She could feel the cold from outside, smell the snow. She looked over to see Jasper sitting beside her. He was reading a book but had a deep frown on his face. Probably from the somber mood going around. "Good morning…"

Jasper smiled softly at her, "Good morning, Darlin…" He kissed her cheek before motioning to the lunchbox on her sleeping bag. "Esme made breakfast for you and Jacob."

Amber opened up the bag to see there was a thermos full of coffee and omelets. Amber smiled softly, eating as she got ready. She kept the clothes on from yesterday but brushed her hair and teeth. Amber paused before leaving. She then turned to Jasper, pulling him down to kiss him lovingly. She melted into the kiss when he tilted her head to kiss her more, gently rubbing her back. She pulled back and smiled up at him, her cheeks a little flushed. Jasper smiled back down at her, neither of them having to say anything. They knew how much they loved each other. Amber reluctantly emerged from the tent, sipping her coffee as she did. Jasper followed her, one hand around her and on her opposite hip.

Edward was with Carlisle, forming a loose formation for the witnesses. Jacob was eating as well, standing by his tent. Bella was just bringing Renesmee out, looking over at her sister. She was wearing the necklace Aro got her, probably as a sign of good will. The wolves were in the woods, not coming out just yet.

Amber squeezed Jasper's hand tightly before tossing her thermos on her sleeping bag. She moved to the front of the pack with Jasper, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate and Eleazar. Bella has Renesmee on her back, behind her family. Benjamin and Zafrina were standing close to Bella so she could protect them. They were also directly behind Amber and Jasper, using them as shields as well, just in a different manner. The rest of the witnesses were spread out in a v formation behind them. The ones who weren't going to fight were in the far back. Not long after that Jacob shifted and stood beside Bella and his imprint, unable to stay away from her.

The next few minutes were silent, everyone waiting for any sign of the approaching coven.

Amber squeezed Jasper's hand tightly as they heard Edward hiss between his clenched teeth. He saw them.

The Volturi had arrived.


	47. Chapter 47

_Part 2 of the Volturi Scene! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, just prepare for the next bit._

* * *

 **P.S. Alexanzondria:** I'm sorry about the long wait but I do want some suspense for these next bit. I also need some time to get back into writing.

 **Arkytior's Song:** Me too! I wasn't going to do that but everyone had been mentioning it in their reviews. I just had to. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

 **Hopey3576:** Oh, this story won't be finished for a long time, my dear. Don't worry about that. But we will soon be finished with the book series! Then I get free reign. There might be a wedding, honeymoon and more in the future.

 **Eire:** Oh wow! That's a lot to binge read but I'm so glad you loved it enough! Amber's pregnancy is indeed going to be different but you'll have to wait a while to learn more, haha. Your review had me grinning for like an hour, so thank you for that. I love when people love this story.

* * *

The Volturi's arrival was sickenly beautiful. They all moved in sync, staying in perfect formation. Once they stopped moving the guard and the Volturi leaders stood at the front, the others moving behind them. There was no surprise, shock or any expression on their faces. They were all stoic, staring down the opposing coven and witnesses. Compared to their show of witnesses and clan members, the Cullens were not prepared. There were only twenty-two members of the Cullen's group who were going to fight. The Volturi had around thirty or so members that seemed ready to fight them. Even with adding the wolves, the Volturi outmatched them.

Garrett mumbled to himself as he stood closer to Kate, reaching for her hand. "The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming…"

Vladimir looked at his friend, frowning. "They did come."

Stefan hissed back at him, "The wives. The entire guard, all of them together. It's well we didn't try Volterra."

To make matters worse when the Volturi slowly advanced across the clearing, more vampires entered behind them and adding to their numbers. These were their own witnesses it seemed. These vampires showed emotion. Some were shocked, some were anxious. They then began to calm down when they moved behind the Volturi, feeling secure in their safety.

Amber was glancing at every one of them, her magic bubbling at the surface. She knew what was happening. The Volturi didn't come to talk. They came to kill them all. The witnesses they brought were to spread the news of the Volturi's actions against them. Amber wanted to kill them where they stood right now. It would probably kill her to do so but everyone else could live. But what would become of her coven? They would surely be shunned for being in a coven that killed the Volturi when they harbored an immortal child. She needed to wait for the right moment.

Amber glanced up at Jasper and squeezed his hand tightly. He squeezed her hand back tightly, his whole body tense. He was staring the Volturi guard down, watching their every move like a hawk. Amber's eyes then snapped to the foreign vampire in the Volturi midst. Irina was standing between the two groups. She was staring at her sister, Tanya, with a horrified expression. She remembered the vision she had before and clenched her jaw. Irina was going to be reunited with her sisters.

Edward then growled lowly before mumbling to Carlisle. "Alistair was right."

Tanya looked confused, "He was right?"

Edward spoke softly so only their side could hear. "They, Caius and Aro, came to destroy and acquire. They have many layers of strategy already in place. If Irina's accusation had somehow proven to be false, they were committed to find another reason to take offense. But they can see Renesmee now, so they are perfectly sanguine about their course. We could still attempt to defend against their other contrived charges, but first they have to stop, to hear the truth about Renesmee… Which they have no intention of doing."

The Volturi's movement suddenly halted causing Amber to glance around. Sixteen wolves were spread around them now, shocking the Volturi so much they stopped their procession. Amber was glad Seth seemed to hover near her, glancing at her and Jasper. She glanced up when she saw the guard glaring at the wolves, seemingly anxious about them. She clenched her hands into fists, glaring at them. "If they go after them… These are children still."

Jasper squeezed her hand tightly, pulling her into his side. "It's going to be okay." Seth growled lowly as he stood beside her now, his gaze locked on the Volturi. Bella, Zafrina and Senna all growled lowly as well before quietening down.

Aro and Caius were holding hands and silently communicating. Marcus was holding hands with Aro was as well but seemed bored with the situation. Aro and Caius were sweeping their line, looking for someone who wasn't there. They did linger on Amber and Bella, however.

Edward tensed up, cocking his head slightly. "They're not sure how to proceed. They're weighing options, choosing key targets—Amber, me, Bella, Eleazar, Tanya. Marcus is reading the strength of our ties to each other, looking for weak points. The Romanians' presence irritates them. They're worried about the faces they don't recognize, Zafrina, Senna and the wolves, naturally. They've never been outnumbered before. That's what stopped them."

Tanya looked over at Edward, incredulously, "Outnumbered?"

Edward shook his head, "They don't count their witnesses. They're meaningless to the guard. Aro just wanted an audience."

Carlisle glanced at everyone before back at his son, "Should I speak?"

Edward hesitated before nodding. "This is the only chance you'll get."

Carlisle kissed Esme's hand before stepping ahead of everyone. His shoulders were squared and didn't let any fear show. Amber's fingers were twitching, ready to cast a barrier in a second if need be. He spread out his arms with palms up as a greeting, "Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries."

There was tense silence following Carlisle's statement.

Then Aro stepped out of the Volturi formation. Renata moved with him like she was attached to him. The guard were grumbling, scowling and ready to attack now that Aro was on his own. Aro held out his hand to them, "Peace." He walked forward a bit more before tilting his head. He watched Carlisle with curiosity in his eyes. "Fair words, Carlisle. They seem out of place considering the army you've assembled to kill me and my dear ones."

Carlisle stretched out his hand even though there was almost one hundred yards between them, "You only have to touch my hand to know that was never my intent."

Aro's eyes narrowed at him, "How can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?" He looked sad but only Jasper could tell whether it was real or not. He didn't have a clear answer for that though. Aro did feel a little bit of sadness but it was overshadowed by his other nefarious emotions.

"I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for."

"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today."

"No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain." Carlisle once again offered his hand to Aro, looking very earnest.

Caius moved to Aro's side before he could speak. "So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you create for yourself, Carlisle. How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?"

"The law isn't broken, if you would listen- "

"We see the child, Carlisle, do not treat us as fools."

"She is not immortal, she is not a vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few moments"

Caius cut him off this time, "If she is not one of the forbidden then why have you massed a battalion to protect her?"

"Witnesses, Caius, just as you have brought. Any of these friends can tell you the truth about the child. Or you could just look at her, Caius. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

Caius snapped at him, "Artifice!" He then turned his head, "Where is the informer? Let her come forward!" He spotted her and narrowed his eyes, "You! Come!"

Irina was pushed forward when she didn't seem to realize what was happening. She stopped a few yards short, staring at her sisters. She gasped as Caius closed the distance, slapping her across the face.

Amber growled lowly, watching the two closely. She ignored the looks she got from her side, Aro and the guard. Tanya and Kate were hissing with Amber, watching their sister closely.

Caius pointed to where Renesmee was on Bella's back, glaring at Irina. This made Bella and Amber growl lowly. "This is the child you saw? The one that was obviously more than human?"

Irina glanced at them all before looking at Renesmee. She frowned softly, tilting her head to the side. She looked very confused. She jumped as Caius asked her again. "I… I'm not sure."

Caius glared at her, looking like he might hit her again, "What do you mean?"

"She's not the same but I think it's the same child. She's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw, but" Caius' gasp cut her off, his bared teeth shocking her into silence.

Aro moved to Caius' side, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Be composed, brother. We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty." Caius nodded before turning back to Irina, a sullen expression on his face. Aro smiled at her, speaking warmly, "Show me what you're trying to say," He said as he held out his palm to her. He held her uncertain hand for only five seconds. He then turned to Caius, "You see, Caius? It's a simple matter to get what we need." He glanced at his audience and then back to Carlisle. "So, we have a mystery on our hands, it seems. It would appear the child has grown. Yet Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to explain," Carlisle said, sounding a bit relieved as he held out his hand again.

Aro watched him before shaking his head slightly. "I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making?"

"There was no breach."

"Be that as it may, I will have every facet of the truth. The best way to get that is to have the evidence directly from your talented son." He then inclined his head towards Edward. "As the child clings to his newborn mate, I'm assuming Edward is involved."

Amber watched, flexing her hands again as Edward kissed his family before crossing to meet Aro. Amber saw Jane smirk as Edward got closer to her than his family. Amber growled lowly, forming a barrier around Edward. She could see Bella concentrating as well, glaring at Jane. She was probably casting her shield as well. After a few seconds, she let out a laugh causing Amber to smirk. Bella had done it.

Edward stopped a few steps away from Aro, staring at him. Amber left the barrier open right up to Aro reaching for his hand. She only left it open from the front so she could close it in a second if someone attacked.

Edward held his chin up high, not backing down any. Aro seemed delighted by Edward's attitude but no one else was on the Volturi side. Aro's shield, Renata, looked extremely nervous. Caius was scowling deeper than ever. Jane was baring her teeth at Edward, Alec narrowing his eyes.

Finally, Aro took Edward's hand. Aro's eyes closed as he concentrated. His shoulders were hunched as he looked through all the information he was receiving. Edward soon hunched over as well from going over everything Aro was and hearing Aro's thoughts. Bella was hissing from where she stood, Zafrina having to calm her. Aro and Edward stood like that for so long that the guard became uneasy. They began murmuring until Caius told everyone to be silent. Jane was moving forward bit by bit. Renata looked very distressed.

Aro straightened, opening his eyes. Aro looked awed while Edward was wary. Aro still didn't not release Edward's hand. "You see?" Edward asked, sounding calm.

Aro nodded, sounding amused, "Yes, I see, indeed. I doubt whether any two among gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly." Both sides of the conflict looked just as confused. "You have given me much to ponder, young friend. Much more than I expected." He still didn't release Edward's hand. "May I meet her?" Aro asked, sounding almost like he was pleading. "I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our histories!"

Caius snapped at Aro before Edward could reply, "What is this about, Aro?"

"Something you've never dreamed of, my practical friend. Take a moment to ponder, for the justice we intended to deliver no long applies." Caius hissed in surprise, looking shocked at his words. "Peace, brother."

That should have been great news but Edward didn't seem relieved. He was even more tense than before.

Aro asked again, "Will you introduce me to your daughter?" A lot of vampires on the Volturi side hissed at Aro's declaration that Renesmee was his daughter. Some people on their side hissed as well at the thought of Renesmee being put in danger.

Edward nodded reluctantly, answering a question Aro didn't verbally ask. "I think a compromise on this one point is certainly acceptable, under the circumstance. We will meet in the middle." Aro finally released Edward's hand at this. Edward and Aro walked back towards their side, Aro's arm over Edward's shoulder. His palm was in contact with his skin, however, which is why he did it. As they began to cross the field, the guard followed.

That was until Aro raised a hand without looking back. "Hold, my dear ones. Truly, they mean us no harm if we are peaceable." The guard growled, hissed and snarled in response.

Renata whimpered as she moved even closer to Aro, looking like she could cry. "Master…"

"Don't fret, my love. All is well."

Edward glanced at him, "Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard with us. It will make them more comfortable."

Aro nodded, thinking it was wise. He snapped his fingers twice. "Felix, Demetri." In an instant, the two vampires were at his side.

The five of them stopped in the middle of the field before Edward called to his family. "Bella, bring Renesmee… and a few friends."

Bella breathed in deeply, looking extremely tense. "Jacob, Amber?"

The guard growled at the witch and wolf being chosen, not trusting either of them. Especially Amber. They saw how easily she handled them in Volterra before she grew as a witch. Jasper growled as well, his grip tightening on Amber's hand. "No."

Amber kissed Jasper's hand, smiling at him. "It's okay, Jasper. I'll be fine." She kissed his cheek before moving to Bella's side. Jacob grumbled at her, looking her over before following Bella on her other side. Together they escorted Bella to meet Aro. Now that she was closer the entire Volturi coven could see her new scars, some of them even growling in response. Aro certainly looked intrigued but he knew what happened. He saw it in Edward's memories, using it as an excuse to find out more about her.

Demetri mumbled to Edward, smirking. "Interesting company you keep." Edward didn't say anything but Jacob growled at the vampire. Amber just narrowed her eyes at him, standing tall.

Edward ducked under Aro's arm and joined Bella when they stood across from them. Jacob shifted over to make room for them, looking very nervous at Renesmee being so close to the three vampires before him.

It was silent for a few seconds until Felix turned to Bella, grinning cockily at her. "Hello again, Bella."

Bella smiled at him wryly, "Hello, Felix."

Felix chuckled at her, "You look good. Immortality suits you."

"Thanks so much."

"Unlike your sister. She seems to have lost a fight."

Jasper growled loudly behind them all, lunging for them. Emmett quickly grabbed him and held him back, whispering to him. Amber glanced at Aro before smirking at Felix. "I could give you a similar makeover if you don't shut your ugly mouth." Felix shut up at that, growling lowly. He was silenced by Aro raising his hand.

Aro ignored them as he focused on Renesmee. He leaned his head to the side, looking absolutely fascinated by her. "I hear her strange heart beat… I smell her strange scent." He then glanced at Bella. "In truth, young Bella, immortality does become you most extraordinarily. It is as if you were designed for this life." Bella nodded to acknowledge his flattering.

Aro then glanced at Amber, letting his lips curl up at the edge. "Forgive Felix's crass words. He does not understand. I am very sorry for what your aunts have done."

Amber felt weird about Aro knowing her past now. She knew how badly he wanted her on his side so he would try his best to convince her. "Thank you… I'll make them regret it one day."

Aro smirked, "I do not doubt that you will." He glanced at Bella's necklace, grinning. "You liked my gift, Bella?"

"It's beautiful and very, very generous of you. Thank you. I probably should have sent a note."

Aro laughed, sounding delighted. "It's just a little something I had lying around. I thought it might complement your new face and so it does." Jane hissed in the background at Aro complementing Bella so much. "May I greet your daughter, lovely Bella?" Bella took two steps forward, nodding softly. Aro grinned as he looked at Renesmee. "She's exquisite. So like you and Edward. Hello Renesmee."

Renesmee glanced down at her mom, seeing her nod. She looked back at Aro, "Hello Aro."

Aro's eyes looked like he was in awe of her, like everyone was. Caius hissed from behind him, "What is it?"

"Half mortal, half immortal," Aro announced to him and the rest of the guard. His eyes never left Renesmee, however. "Conceived so and carried by this newborn while she was still human."

Caius scoffed at him, "Impossible."

Aro's expression seemed amused but his tone was darker. "Do you think they've fooled me, brother? If the heartbeat you hear a trickery as well?" Caius scowled, looking like Aro had hit him. "Calmly and carefully, brother. I know well how you love your justice, but there is no justice in acting against this unique little one for her parentage. And we have so much to learn, so much to learn! I know you don't have my enthusiasm for collecting histories, but be tolerant with me, brother, as I add a chapter that stuns me with its improbability. We came expecting only justice and the sadness of false friends. But look what we have gained instead! A new, bright knowledge of ourselves, our possibilities." He held out his hand to Renesmee in invitation. Renesmee ignored his hand however, leaning up to touch her fingers to Aro's face.

Aro didn't recoil from her, he was used to gifts like hers. He did look ecstatic however, his eyes moving as he went over the information she showed him. "Brilliant…" He whispered in pure amazement.

Renesmee then leaned back into her mother's arms, looking very serious. "Please?"

His smile toned down, looking at her gently. "Of course, I have no desire to harm your loved ones, precious Renesmee." The statement was a lie, evident from Edward and Maggie hissing. Aro didn't seem to notice the reactions, "I wonder…" His eyes moved to Jacob, his eyes showing longing instead of disgust or fear.

Edward sounded harsh now instead of neutral. "It doesn't work that way."

Aro continued looking Jacob over, "Just an errant though." He then glanced at the wolves behind them, looking them over.

"They don't belong to us, Aro. They don't follow our commands that way. They're here because they want to be."

Jacob growled menacingly at Aro, his fur bristling.

"They seem quite attached to you, though, and your young mate and your… family. Loyal. They're even attached to Ms. Swan here."

"They're committed to protecting human life, Aro. That makes them able to coexist with us, but hardly with you, unless you're rethinking your lifestyle."

Amber crossed her arms, "They're proud warriors, not lapdogs." She paused as the entire pack snarled loudly at Aro. They were only quieted by Sam's order to be silent. Amber continued, shaking her head. "They're individuals who fight for what's right and are a family. They're my family." She let her lips curl up as she heard familiar sounding growls behind her. Probably Seth and Leah.

Aro laughed merrily, "Just an errant though. You well know how that is. We none of us can entirely control our subconscious desires."

Edward grimaced, "I do know how that is and I also know the difference between that kind of thought and the kind with purpose behind it. It could never work, Aro."

Aro laughed again, "I suppose that answers that question. This lot has picked it side."

Edward hissed and leaned forward. Bella clutched his arm, pulling him back. Amber also placed a barrier between the two groups in case something did happen. Felix and Demetri relaxed from their crouches as Edward was controlled.

Aro waved them all off, "So much to discuss. So much to decide. If you and your furry protector will excuse me, my dear Cullens, I must confer with my brothers."


	48. Chapter 48

_So, I may just upload the next chapter soon... I've been waiting a long time to hear what you all think of it. But in the mean time enjoy this update!_

* * *

 **Arkytior's Song:** It really would! I love overprotective Jazz.

 **P.S. Alexanzondria:** You're gonna hate this one then ;)

 **BlueRose921:** Aww, thank you so much! Jasper and Amber are my favorite couple ever.

 **Gossamermouse101:** I know, they can be very creepy.

* * *

Aro did not rejoin his guard, he waved them forward. While this was happening, Edward began backing up immediately. He pulled on both Bella and Amber's arms. Amber moved back to Jasper's side, holding his hand tightly. Jasper had wrapped his arms around her, hugging her closer and resting his head on hers. While it looked adorable, Jasper was protecting Amber from the unseen threat Edward was reacting to.

Now that the guard joined Aro's side, there was only fifty yards separating the two groups. Any of them could cross that distance in a single leap. Caius didn't waste time, arguing with Aro as soon as he stopped. "How can you abide this infamy? Why do we stand here impotently in the face of such an outrageous crime, covered by such a ridiculous deception?"

Aro was very calm as he replied, "Because it's all true, every word of it. See how many witnesses stand ready to give evidence that they have seen this miraculous child grow and mature in just the sort time they've known her. That they have felt the warmth of the blood that pulses in her veins."

Caius's anger drained from his face, now looking cold and calculating. He glanced back at their witnesses, looking nervous for once. The witnesses were confused, whispering to themselves. Finally, Caius mumbled, "The werewolves."

Aro looked pained, "Ah, brother…"

Caius continued with his tirade, "Will you defend that alliance, too, Aro? The Children of the Moon have been our bitter enemies from the dawn of time. We have hunted them to near extinction in Europe and Asia. Yet, Carlisle encourages a familiar relationship with this enormous infestation, no doubt in an attempt to overthrow us. The better to protect his warped lifestyle."

Edward cleared his throat loudly causing Caius to glare at him. Aro did his graceful version of a face palm. Edward gestured to the sky, "Caius, it's the middle of the day. These are not Children of the Moon, clearly. They bear no relation to your enemies on the other side of the world."

Caius refused to back down, "You breed mutants here," he practically spat at Edward.

Edward's jaw clenched before he did his best to answer evenly. "They aren't even werewolves. Aro can tell you all about it if you don't believe me."

Aro nodded softly, "Dear Caius, I would have warned you not to press this point if you had told me your thoughts. Though the creatures think of themselves as werewolves, they are not. The more accurate name for them would be shape-shifters. The choice of a wolf form was purely chance. It could have been a bear, hawk or panther when the first change was made. These creatures truly have nothing to do with the Children of the Moon. They have merely inherited this skill from their fathers. It's genetic, they do not continue their species by infecting others the way true werewolves do."

Caius glared at Aro, looking irritated and a little betrayed possibly. He then straightened himself up, "They know our secret."

Aro beat Edward to answer this question, "They are creatures of our supernatural world, brother. Perhaps even more dependent upon secrecy than we are; they can hardly expose us. Carefully, Caius. Specious allegations get us nowhere." Caius took a deep breath and nodded, sharing a long glance with Aro.

Amber glared hard at them at that. She knew what that meant. 'That didn't help either side come to a conclusion the Volturi wanted'. It just made Caius look naïve. It was also a signal to move to the next strategy.

Caius then turned to Irina, glaring, "I want to talk to the informant."

Amber felt her heart speed up in her chest as Irina moved to Caius' side. "No…"

Irina kept glancing at her sisters, looking miserable with herself. Caius glared at this, snapping to get her attention. "So, you appear to have been quite mistaken in your allegations."

Irina whispered softly, "I'm sorry. I should have made sure of what I was seeing but I had no idea…" She them motioned towards the Cullens and Renesmee.

Aro motioned to the woman, "Dear Caius, could you expect her to have guessed in an instant something so strange and impossible? Any of us would made the same assumption."

Caius flicked his fingers at Aro, silencing him. He continued addressing Irina. "We all know you made a mistake. I meant to speak of your motivations."

Irina waited for him to continue, looking confused. When he didn't say anything, she asked, "My motivations?"

"Yes, for coming to spy on them in the first place."

Irina flinched when he accused her of spying.

Amber recognized this as the exact start of her vision, stepping out from Jasper's hold. She gently pushed Jasper's hand back when he reached for her. She couldn't be distracted and needed to be able to move. She waited anxiously for the right moment, watching the two closely.

Caius looked down at her, frowning deeply. "You were unhappy with the Cullens, were you not?"

Irina turned to Carlisle's miserable expression. "Yes."

"Because…?"

"Because Amber Swan killed my friend. The Cullens wouldn't stand aside to let me avenge him."

Jasper's resounding growls were so loud Emmett held him back in fear he would try to attack Irina. The Denali clan also looked down, Amber herself looking like she wanted to run over to Irina to apologize. Now she wanted to run over there for other reasons.

"So, the Cullens sided with the witch against our own kind, against the friend of a friend even."

Irina shoulder's stiffened. "That's how I saw it."

Caius prompted her again, smiling cruelly. "If you'd like to make a formal complaint again Amber Swan and the Cullens for supporting her, now would be the time."

Irina stood confidently now. "No, I have no complaint again Amber or the Cullens." She glanced at Amber, nodding slightly. She turned back to Caius, "You came here today to destroy an immortal child. No child exits. This was my mistake and I take full responsibility for it. The Cullens are innocent and you have no reason to still be here." She turned back to the Cullens and her sisters, "I'm so sorry." She turned to the Volturi's witnesses, "There was no crime, there's no valid reason for you to continue here."

Caius raised his hand as she spoke, a signal. Amber stepped forward, holding out her hands. As the guard members went to attack her, they were blocked. They stepped back in confusion to see Irina crouching in defense. She gasped softly, looking to Amber. Amber mumbled lowly in Latin, Irina being transported beside Amber. Amber held onto Irina's hand tightly, glaring Caius and the guard down. They could see her power almost radiating off of her, trying to intimidate them into backing down.

Caius was gaping at her, Aro looking delighted and surprised at the same time. The guard was confused, waiting on a signal from their kings on what to do. Jane was growling at Amber openly, glaring her down.

Irina gasped as she looked up at Amber, shaking in her grip. "Amber… You? You saved me?"

Amber didn't take her eyes off the Volturi but nodded, hearing the Denali Coven whispering their thanks to her. "You're welcome. I saw this in a vision weeks ago. I wasn't going to let Caius kill you for an honest mistake. That's not how the Volturi works, right Aro?"

Aro smiled at her, though his smile looked very forced. She could see the anger in his eyes. Especially now that his audience was whispering about how the Volturi were going to kill Irina. "Of course not, Dear Amber. We were only going to restrain her."

Amber turned to Irina at that, smiling lightly at her. "Join your sisters, Irina."

Irina squeezed Amber's hand tightly, looking into her eyes. "I'm very sorry, Amber." She then quickly went to her sister's side, embracing them.

Jasper moved to Amber, holding her close to him again. He whispered softly so only their side could hear, "That was very brave, Darlin. Also, very dangerous…"

Amber looked up at Jasper, nodding her head. "I know… but I wasn't going to let her die… Aro won't come after me for this. Their image would be ruined forever."

Vladimir and Stefan were talking excitedly about Amber's actions and how the Volturi kings reacted.

Aro touched Caius' shoulder, looking neutral again. "Irina has surely seen the error in her ways and has forgiven the Cullens. Perhaps we should return to the matter at hand?" Caius straightened, his expression becoming unreadable. He looked like a statue once again.

Aro moved forward, Renata, Felix and Demetri following him like shadows. "Just to be thorough, I'd like to speak with a few of your witnesses. Procedure, you know?" He said as he waved his hand dismissively.

Caius' eyes focused on Aro, smirking. Edward hissed, clenching his fists tightly. Everyone looked at him, wondering what was going to happen but they couldn't ask with Aro so close.

Aro moved to Amun and Kebi, stopping before them. "Ah, Amun! My southern neighbor! It has been so long since you've visited me."

Amun looked frozen with anxiety, Kebi like a statue at his side. "Time means little. I never notice its passing."

Aro agreed with him, "So true. But maybe you had another reason to stay away?" Amber narrowed her eyes, knowing he was talking about Benjamin. Amun didn't say anything in response. "It can be terribly time-consuming to organize newcomers into a coven. I know that well! I'm grateful I have others to deal with the tedium. I'm glad your new additions have fit in so well. I would have loved to have been introduced. I'm sure you were meaning to come to see me soon."

Amun nodded slightly, "Of course." His tone was very flat, giving nothing away.

"Oh well, we're all together now! Isn't it lovely?" Amun only nodded. "But the reason for your presence here is not as pleasant, unfortunately. Carlisle called on you to witness?"

"Yes."

"And what did you witness for him?"

"I've observed the child in question. It was evident almost immediately that she not an immortal child"

"Perhaps we should define our terminology, now that there seem to be new classifications. By immortal child, you mean of course a human child who had been bitten and thus transformed into a vampire."

"Yes, that's what I meant."

"What else did you observe about the child?"

"The same things that you surely saw in Edward's mind. That the child is biologically, that she grows, that she learns."

"Yes, yes." He sounded impatient at what Amun was saying, "But specifically in your few weeks here, what did you see?"

Amun frowned lightly at the question, "That she grows… quickly."

Aro smiled at him, looking pleasant though his statement wasn't. "Do you believe that she should be allowed to live?"

Bella hissed loudly, stepping back. Edward stood in front of them, narrowing his eyes. Jasper was growling loudly, glaring at Aro. Amber tensed up, placing a barrier around their friends and family. A few of the Volturi witnessed hissed as well, not liking the thought.

While Aro didn't react to the noises, Amun did. He looked around uneasily. "I did not come to make judgments."

Aro only laughed, "Just your opinion."

Amun saw he had now choice, lifting his chin. "I see no danger in the child. She learns even more swiftly than she grows."

Aro nodded, considering what Amun said. He then turned away, getting ready to talk to Siobhan.

"Aro?"

Aro turned back to Amun, "Yes, friend?"

"I gave my witness. I have no more business here. My mate and I would like to take our leave now."

Aro smiled at him warmly, "Of course. I'm so glad we were able to chat for a bit. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

Amun nodded once to acknowledge his hidden threat. He then ran into the forest line with Kebi, no doubt planning on running for a long time.

Aro crossed over to stand in front of Siobhan, looking up at her. "Hello, dear Siobhan. You are as lovely as ever." Siobhan only inclined her head, waiting on Aro. "And you? Would you answer my questions the same way Amun has?"

"I would. But I would perhaps add a little more. Renesmee understands the limitations. She's no danger to humans, she blends in better than we do. She poses no threat of exposure."

"Can you think of none?"

Edward growled loudly along with Bella, Amber and Jasper. Caius' eyes brightened, seeing an opportunity. Renata moved closer to Aro, pressing against him.

"I don't think I follow you," Siobhan spoke slowly.

Aro moved back, as if casually, towards the rest of his guard. "There is no broken law." He sounded like he was trying to calm everyone down but everyone knew what was coming. "However, does it follow then that there is no danger? No. That is a separate issue."

Everyone became even more tense than they already wore. Maggie was shaking her head slowly with anger, glaring at Aro.

Aro paced slowly, looking thoughtful though with every pass he got closer to his guard. "She is unique... utterly, impossibly unique. Such a waste it would be, to destroy something so lovely, especially when we could learn so much…" He sighed dramatically, acting like he didn't want to continue speaking about the subject. "But there is danger, danger that cannot simply be ignored. How ironic it is that as the humans advance, as their faith in science grows and controls their world, the freer we are from discovery. Yet, as we become ever more uninhibited by their disbelief in the supernatural, they become strong enough in their technologies that, if they wished, they could pose a threat to us, even destroy some of us. For thousands and thousands of years, our secrecy has been more a matter of convenience, of ease, than of actual safety. This last raw, angry century has given birth to weapons of such power that they endanger even immortals. Now our status as mere myth in truth protects us from these weak creatures we hunt."

Amber sighed as the long monologue Aro was giving, shaking her head. He was just trying to further convince his audience and give himself a show, boosting his ego. Especially after how Amber and the Cullens ruined their other methods.

Aro motioned to Renesmee, "This amazing child, if we could but know her potential, know with absolute certainty that she could always remain shrouded within the obscurity that protects us. But we know nothing of what she will become! Her own parents are plagued by fears of her future. We cannot know what she will grow to be." He looked at the Cullen's witnesses and then his own. "Only the known is safe, only the known is tolerable. The unknown is… a vulnerability."

Carlisle spoke, sounding very bleak, "You're reaching, Aro."

Aro smiled, looking as calm and gentle as ever. "Peace, friend. Let us not be hasty. Let us look at this from every side."

Garrett stepped forward, speaking levelly, "May I offer a side to be considered?"

Aro nodded softly to give permission, "Nomad."

Garret's chin lifted as he began addressing the Volturi's witnesses. "I came here at Carlisle's request, as the others, to witness. That is certainly no longer necessary, with regard to the child. We all see what she is. I stayed to witness something else. You." He pointed directly at the Volturi witnesses, "Two of you I know, Makenna, Charles. I can see that many of you are also wanderers, roamers like myself, answering to none. Think carefully on what I tell you now. These ancient ones did not come here for justice as they told you. We suspected as much, and now it has been proved. They came, misled, but with a valid excuse for their action. Witness now as they seek flimsy excuses to continue their true mission. Witness them struggle to find a justification for their true purpose, to destroy this family here."

"The Volturi come to erase what they perceive as the competition. Perhaps, like me, you look at this clan's golden eyes and marvel. They are difficult to understand, it's true. But the ancient ones look and see something besides their strange choice. They see power. I have witnessed the bonds within this family, I say family and not coven. These strange golden-eyed ones deny their very natures. But in return have they found something worth even more, perhaps, than mere gratification of desire? I've made a little study of them in my time here, and it seems to me that intrinsic to this intense family binding, that which makes them possible at all, is the peaceful character of this life of sacrifice. There is no aggression here like we all saw in the large southern clans that grew and diminished so quickly in their wild feuds. There is no thought for domination. And Aro knows this better than I do."

Aro's expression stayed amused the whole time Garrett was talking even though he was being condemned.

"Carlisle assured us all, when he told us what was coming, that he did not call us here to fight. These witnesses agreed to give evidence, to slow the Volturi advance with their presence so that Carlisle would get the chance to present his case. But some of us wondered if Carlisle having truth on his side would be enough to stop the so-called justice. Are the Volturi here to protect the safety of our secrecy or to protect their own power? Did they come to destroy an illegal creation, or a way of life? Could they be satisfied when the danger turned out to be no more than a misunderstanding? Or would they push the issue without the excuse of justice? We have the answer to all these questions. We heard it in Aro's lying words, we have one with a gift of knowing such things for certain, and we see it now in Caius's eager smile. Their guard is just a mindless weapon, a tool in their masters' quest for domination."

"So now there are more questions, questions that you must answer. Who rules you, nomads? Do you answer to someone's will besides your own? Are you free to choose your path, or will the Volturi decide how you will live? I came to witness. I stay to fight. The Volturi care nothing for the death of the child. They seek the death of our free will." He then turned to face the Volturi kings, "So come, I say! Let's hear no more lying rationalizations. Be honest in your intents as we will be honest in ours. We will defend our freedom. You will or will not attack it. Choose now, and let these witnesses see the true issue debated here."

Garrett looked again to the Volturi witnesses. The power of his words was evident in their expressions. "You might consider joining us. If you think the Volturi will let you live to tell this tale, you are mistaken. We may all be destroyed, but then again, maybe not. Perhaps we are on more equal footing than they know. Perhaps the Volturi have finally met their match. I promise you this, though: if we fall, so do you." Garrett ended his heated speech by stepping back to Kate's side and then sliding forward in a half-crouch, prepared for the onslaught.

Aro smiled at him, his expression not changing once during the entire time. "A very pretty speech, my revolutionary friend."

Garret remained crouched as he growled, "Revolutionary? Who am I revolting against, might I ask? Are you my king? Do you with me to call you my master, too, like your sycophantic guard?"

"Peace, Garrett. I meant only to refer to your time of birth. Still a patriot, I see." Garrett glared at him in response. "Let us ask our witnesses, let us hear their thoughts before we make our decision. Tell us, friends, what do you think of all this? I can assure you the child is not what we feared. Do we take the risk and let the child live? Do we put our world in jeopardy to preserve their family intact? Or does earnest Garrett have the right of it? Will you join them in a fight against our sudden quest for dominion?"

One witness spoke up, a small black-haired woman. She glanced at the dark, blond male beside her briefly before back at Aro. "Are those our only choices? Agree with you or fight against you?"

Aro looked horrified by her question, "Of course not, most charming Makenna. You may go in peace, of course, as Amun did, even if you disagree with the council's decision."

She continued when her mate nodded. "We did not come here for a fight. We came here to witness and our witness is that this condemned family is innocent. Everything that Garrett claimed is the truth."

"Ah, I'm sorry you see us in that way but such is the nature of our work."

Her mate spoke up, sounding nervous. "It is not what I see but what I feel." He glanced at Garrett before looking back to Aro. "Garrett said they have ways of knowing lies. I, too, know when I am hearing the truth and when I am not."

"Do not fear us, friend Charles. No doubt the patriot truly believes what he says," Aro said as he laughed.

"That is our witness. We're leaving now." She and Charles backed away slowly, turning and running once they hit the tree line. Four more followed after them. Some of them still seemed confused. The most of them seemed aware of what was going on but wanted to know the outcome.

Aro's expression hardened a little at what he saw in his witnesses. He moved back to his guard, addressing them. "We are outnumbered, dearest ones. We can expect no outside help. Should we leave this question undecided to save ourselves?"

"No, master," they whispered in unison.

"Is the protection of our world worth perhaps the loss of some of our number?"

"Yes," they breathed. "We are not afraid."

Aro smiled and turned to his black-clad companions. "Brothers, there is much to consider here."

Caius nodded, "Let us counsel."

Marcus still seemed uninterested, "Let us counsel."

Aro turned his back to the Cullens, facing the other two kings. They joined hands, forming a black triangle in the snow. While this was going on, two more witnesses fled the scene.

Amber looked over to see Bella holding Renesmee in her arms now. She breathed in deeply, feeling her heart breaking in her chest. "Jasper."

Jasper glanced down before following when Amber pulled him over to them. "What's going on?"

Edward glanced at them before back at Bella, his eyes wide. Jacob was whining uneasily.

Bella whispered into Jacob's ear but the Cullens around her could hear. "Wait until they're totally distracted, then run with her. Get as far from this place as you possibly can. When you've gone as far as you can on foot, she has what you need to get you in the air."

Edward's and Jacob's faced matched Jasper's with the horror they were showing. Jasper looked down at Amber, his eyes going wide. "This is what…" He grimaced at the sad nod he got from Amber. "Oh my god…"

Renesmee reached for Edward, hugging him when he took her into his arms. Edward whispered over her head to Bella, "This is what you kept from me?"

Bella nodded softly, "From Aro."

Amber took Renesmee as she reached for her next, "We were the only ones who could hide this… Alice told us what to do." Amber buried her face into Renesmee's curls, hugging her tightly. "I love you, Renesmee. So much."

Renesmee frowned softly up at her, "I love you too, Aunt Amber." Amber had to hold back her tears as Jasper took Renesmee.

Jasper rubbed her back, using his ability to calm her down and make her feel loved. "You are so loved, Renesmee. Never forget that." He sighed as Renesmee touched his cheek before setting her on Jacob's shoulders.

Jacob was growling quietly, his ears folded back against his skull. He was not happy about this plan, but wasn't protesting. He glanced up at Bella, his eyes showing how much pain he was in.

Bella gently petted him, frowning. "You're the only one we could ever trust her with. If you didn't love her so much I could never bear this. I know you can protect her, Jacob." Jacob whined before rubbing his head against her shoulder. "I know, I love you too, Jake. You'll always be my best man." A giant tear fell from Jacob's eye at her statement.

Edward leaned his head against Jacob's shoulder, frowning. "Goodbye, Jacob, my brother… my son." He stood up straight, patting his shoulder.

Jacob then turned to Amber, shaking his head. He nipped at her arm, whining loudly. Amber sighed softly, brushing his fur back on his head. "I know, Jacob… I am strong but I trust Alice… She saw this happening so please, I'll buy you the time you need. But you need to keep our girl safe." She wrapped her arms around his head, letting a tear slip free. "I love you, Jacob… I'll try and keep our family as safe as I can." Jacob whined loudly before turning and running away with Renesmee.

Amber then held tightly onto Jasper's hand, looking into his eyes. She was thinking of how much she loved him, how much he meant to her.

Jasper caressed her face gently, venom welling in his eyes. "I love you just as much, if not more, Amber, with a love that is more than love."

Amber let another tear fall, "I and my Annabel Lee…" She wrapped her arms around him tightly, hugging him. Jasper held her tightly, closing his eyes to enjoy the brief moment.

Carlisle sadly watched them, "Is there no hope, then?" He didn't sound afraid, just determined and accepting.

Bella shook her head, "There is absolutely hope. I only know my own fate." She spoke of her and Edward, knowing they would both be dead soon.

Amber spoke up, not letting Jasper go. "Ours as well… But I'm going to use every bit of energy and magic I have to ensure every one of those bastards die. I'm going to try and keep our family safe as well."

Esme touched Bella and Edward's faces as she passed them. She stopped beside Jasper and Amber, rubbing Amber's back. "Amber…"

Amber moved back and gently kissed Esme's cheek. "I love you, mom."

Esme's breath got even more ragged as she squeezed Jasper's hand. "I love you both…" She then quickly moved to her husband's side, holding his hand.

Everyone around them began saying their goodbyes and I love you's.

"If we live through this," Garrett whispered to Kate, "I'll follow you anywhere, woman."

Kate smiled as she gently kissed Garrett, caressing his face. "I know, love."

Rosalie and Emmett were kissing, holding each other tightly.

Tia gently caressed Benjamin's face. Benjamin smiled at her cheerfully, holding her hand against his cheek.

Leah had moved closer to Randal's side, gently grumbling at the man. She hated that her imprint was a vampire of all people but he was her world now. She couldn't truly hate him. And now she might lose him to these Volturi bastards.

Peter was holding Charlotte close, whispering to her about how they were going to make it through this as well. They've been through too much to die now.

Amber's attention shifted when she noticed Bella tense up. She looked over to see Jane focusing on different areas of the group, looking frustrated. Jane was already attacking the group.

Bella looked over at her sister, seeing her notice as well. She spoke to everyone, nodding her head. "Get ready, it's starting."


	49. Chapter 49

_So, here's the much waited chapter 49! Let me know what you think at the end, please!_

 _I also decided to update so quickly just because I couldn't wait anymore to upload this chapter. I've been dying ever since I planned it out, forever ago._

* * *

 **BlueRose921:** I hope you like this one but this one's a bit more emotional than the last!

 **WitchLousie/GossamerMouse101:** The battle begins! I hope I did it justice, I've never been great with action.

 **Arkytior's Song:** Thank you! I'm so glad, I hope you love this one too!

 **P.S. Alexanzondria:** Oh, just wait, my dear.

* * *

Edward whispered to their group, "Chelsea is trying to break our bindings but she can't find them. She can't feel us here." He glanced over at his wife, raising his eyebrows, "Are you doing that?"

Bella nodded, "I am all over this."

Edward then reached for Carlisle, holding onto his arm. "Carlisle? Are you alright?"

Carlisle looked at him, surprised and concerned, "Yes, why?"

Edward narrowed his eyes, "Jane."

Bella glanced at Jasper, watching his expression. Amber noticed and turned her gaze to Jane, glaring her down. She even held up her hand and flipped her off. Jane growled loudly at her, almost shrieking in anger. Jasper chuckled as he kissed Amber's head, smirking in Jane's direction.

Edward chuckled at their behavior before glancing at his wife, "You're incredible."

Tanya hissed softly as she held onto her sister, "Why aren't they waiting for the decision?"

Edward narrowed his eyes, "Normal procedure. They usually incapacitate those on trial so they can't escape."

Bella saw Jane looking furious and grinned at her. This was the last straw for Jane as she let out a loud snarl. Her twin had to hold her back as she launched for the siblings.

Amber snickered softly, "Smart move Alec."

Jasper gently rubbed her back, shaking his head. "You're getting too excited…"

Amber looked up at him, smirking. "You know how good it's going to feel when I break her bones?"

Jasper smirked as he kissed the top of her head, watching the witch twins. "I can only imagine."

The Romanians were chuckling behind them darkly. "I told you this was our time."

"Just look at the Volturi witch's face."

Alec held Jane under his arm, turning to face them. Amber waited for Bella to react but she just seemed anxious. "Bella?"

Bella looked at her and then Edward, "Are you okay? Is Alex trying?"

Edward nodded, "His gift is slower than Jane's. It creeps. It will touch us in a few seconds."

Amber looked out and saw the oily mist creeping along the ground. She felt a breeze pick up, watching Benjamin move his hands to try and blow the mist away. She frowned as the breeze just blew through it like it was a shadow. "Nice try, Benjamin but I don't think it works like that."

Benjamin huffed softly before a deep, narrow fissure opened across the clearing, dividing the two groups. He groaned as the mist didn't even falter, moving right over the fissure. This prompted the kings to finally split apart and watch with baited breath.

Amber could see when the mist hit Bella's barrier. It was spreading around the dome, trying to find a way in but couldn't. Amber smirked as Jane's grin fell from her lips. "Fantastic job, sis."

Benjamin cheered softly for her, "Well done, Bella!"

Bella smiled as well when she saw Alec narrow his eyes, looking confused. "I'm going to have to concentrate. When it comes to hand to hand, it's going to be harder to keep the shield around the right people."

Edward nodded, "I'll keep them off you."

"No, you have to get to Demetri. Zafrina will keep them away from me."

Zafrina nodded solemnly, "No one will touch this young one."

Jasper looked down at Amber, kissing her hand gently. "I'll stay by your side, Darlin, no one will touch you."

Amber smiled, kissing him softly. "I trust you."

Kate hissed softly, "Jane's mine. She needs a taste of her own medicine."

Vladimir growled lowly, "Alec owes me many lives but I will settle for his. He's mine."

Tanya looked at her sister, squeezing her hand. "Caius is ours." Irina nodded her head, squeezing her hand back.

Amber looked over everyone on the Volturi's side, picking out who the others didn't pick out. "I'll take out the other Volturi guard members at the beginning. It's going to take a lot out of me but I'll try and help out everyone else who has trouble."

Everyone quieted down as Aro finally spoke as he watched Alec's useless mist. "Before we vote."

Amber growled lowly, hearing many on their side react the same way. They had already voted and made their decision.

"Let me remind you, whatever the council's decision, there need be no violence here." Edward laughed darkly, hearing Aro's thoughts. Aro stared at him sadly, "It will be a regrettable waste to our kind to lose any of you. But you especially, young Edward, your newborn mate and your future sister-in-law. The Volturi would be glad to welcome many of you into our ranks. Bella, Amber, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate. There are many choices before you, consider them." Aro searched everyone's eyes for a sign of change but found none. He sighed softly, "Let us vote then."

Caius spoke quickly, looking eager. "The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed along with all who protect it."

Amber growled lowly with her sister at Caius' smirk. She wished to break the bones in his face right there but couldn't. She had to wait.

Marcus spoke, still looking like he was bored. "I see no immediate danger. The child is safe enough for now. We can always reevaluate later. Let us leave in peace."

Aro sighed again, "It seems I must make the deciding vote."

Edward suddenly stiffened beside Bella, looking over his shoulder. "Yes!" He looked hopeful and triumphant. He then turned to face the Volturi, smiling. "Aro?"

"Yes, Edward? You have something further?"

"Perhaps. Alice has something to show you before you make your final decision."

Amber tensed up, whipping her head around. Jasper was just as quick, holding onto Amber's shoulders tightly. A few seconds later Alice and Haven burst through the tree line. Amber grinned when Haven ran to her side, looking the same as when she left. "Haven, oh my god!"

Haven hugged her tightly, squeezing Amber. "I'm okay, we're okay, I'm so sorry."

Alice smiled at all of her family, looking apologetic. She touched Edward and Esme's arms before crossing to meet Aro.

Aro breathed her name as he moved forward to meet her, waving away the guards who tried to stop her. "Dear, Alice… What have you come to show me?"

Alice held out her hand to Aro, watching his face. She showed him everything she had seen, the battle that was about to take place, the half vampire-half human child she found in the Amazon. She showed him everything she found out, all the evidence that revealed that Renesmee and these children weren't a danger. She watched his expression nervously, waiting for a sign.

Aro finally let go of her hand, looking into her eyes. "Alice…"

Alice frowned when she got a vision of the battle still happening, backing up a step. "You… You still won't change your mind? You never planned on listening to me!" She glared at him before kicking his jaw, sending him flying. She then began to back up, flinching as the guards tried to capture her.

Haven had quickly wrapped Alice in a barrier, letting Alice run safely to her mate's side. "I don't think so!"

Amber held out her hands quickly as Alice ran, throwing up a fire boundary spell around the Volturi's side. She smirked as the flames shot up in parts where the vampires tried to run through. The fire's glow seemed to reflect in her eyes, hearing the frustrated shrieks and hisses.

Amber then focused on the Volturi members that their side didn't claim, focusing on her magic. "Phesmatos Ossox!" Amber dropped to her knees, already feeling drained. Her head was spinning and she felt shaky from how much that took out of her. That caused her fire boundary spell to drop.

The Volturi and the Cullen's side were shocked into silence as over half of the Volturi dropped to the ground, screaming in pain as every bone in their body snapped. The pause didn't last long however. Aro held out his hands again, the remaining Volturi rushing forward into battle. That urged their side to rush to meet them as well.

Alice and Jasper stayed by Amber. Alice and Jasper were staying by their mate's sides to protect them. Haven was putting up barriers around people who needed it, keeping an eye on their people. Alice was standing beside her, waiting in case a Volturi member made it to them.

Benjamin evaded the Volturi, forming his fire spears and launching them at the vampires Amber incapacitated, setting them on fire to kill them.

Jasper kneeled down next to his mate, rubbing her back. "Darlin?"

Amber stood up, leaning against him as she began to recover a tiny bit. She wouldn't fully recover before she died, it would have taken days. But she was able to stand and focus again now. "I'm alright, Jasper…" She then paused when she heard a certain wolf crying out in pain. She turned her head to see Jane staring Seth down, using her power on him. "Oh fuck no." Amber ducked under Jasper's arm, running towards Jane. "Get away from Seth, you little bitch!"

Jasper cursed as he followed her, keeping the other vampires off her, "Seth!"

Jane looked over when she saw Amber running for her, stepping back. Her looking away gave Seth some time to shake off the pain but not enough to get his bearings back. Felix came up behind him and crushed his neck before anyone could get to him.

Amber saw red with how angry she was, "I'm getting Jane!"

Jasper growled loudly as he tackled Felix, slamming his head into the ground so hard it left a crater. "I got this asshole, sugar." Losing Seth brought out the Major in a split second.

Amber held out her hand, using the pain infliction spell on Jane, " _Phesmatos pyrox allum!_ "

Jane cried out as she fell to her knees, gasping when she saw Amber standing over her. She flinched before screaming out as Amber used more power.

Amber kicked her down while grabbing her arm, tearing it off. She flung it off into the distance, glaring down at Jane. "You're not going to hurt any of my family ever again! Kate is going to have to forgive me. You're mine now."

Jane was bucking underneath her from pain and trying to get free. "B-bitch!"

Amber smirked as she dug her boot into Jane's neck, breaking it. "Bless your heart, sugar, even while dying you can't come up with a better insult." Amber then slammed her foot down, pulling on Jane's hair to pull her head off. She tossed it at Aro's feet, setting Jane's body on fire. She looked up just as Jasper joined her. Aro looked livid but also terrified as he saw Jane's head roll to his feet.

The Major looked down at her, brushing his hand against hers. "One last fight, sugar?"

Amber smirked at him, "It would be an honor, Major." She held his hand as they ran towards Aro. She chuckled darkly when Aro began running for them as well. She let The Major tackle Aro, sending him crashing to the ground below. Amber was there to kick him so hard she heard ribs crack, sending him rolling along the ground.

Aro quickly got to his feet, running for The Major. "You think you can beat me, children?"

The Major ducked underneath his arm but wasn't quick enough, he had his arm ripped off in the process. He cried out, falling to his knees, holding his shoulder. "Ah!"

Amber began to recite the bone breaking spell but Aro was quicker. He had his arms wrapped around Jasper's neck before Amber could finish, smirking at her. "No!" Before Amber could do anything, Jasper's head was ripped off from his shoulders. Amber gasped as she watched his body fall to the ground, feeling her heart shatter in her chest. "Jasper! No!" She knew he was going to die but had hoped she would be first, taking most of them with her.

Aro smirked as he dropped Jasper's head, strolling towards Amber. "This could have been avoided if you joined our side, dear Amber. Just imagine how powerful we could have been together."

Amber glared at the ground, her hair hiding her face from Aro. She was shaking, not from sadness anymore but from anger. She couldn't see clearly, seeing red instead. She felt like fire was in her veins, her magic bursting through her body and ready to explode. She looked up at Aro when he got close enough, growling at him. "I would never join your fucking coven, Aro. I love my family and your pathetic attempts to break that would never had worked!" She reached out and shoved her hand into Aro's chest, ripping out his heart. "And since you broke my heart, I'm taking yours!" She burnt it into a crisp, not caring that it wouldn't kill Aro. She just wanted to inflict as much pain as she could.

Aro gasped as he held his chest, feeling the gaping wound in his chest. He tried to run but he couldn't move.

Amber closed her eyes, focusing on all the power she had gained through the years. She focused on her ancestors, drawing from them for this as well. She focused on her family, how much she loved them, how Jasper died for her. How Seth died for her as well. That wasn't going to be in vain.

The Volturi were all going to die.

Amber opened her eyes, her hair blowing in a non-existent breeze. Her eyes seemed to be glowing with a fire from inside, her voice deeper than usual and carried across the field causing everyone to turn to her. " _ **Phesmatos Ossox!"**_ Every single Volturi member on the field dropped to the ground, screaming out until they couldn't, as every bone in their body broke. Their screams began again as seconds later Amber set all of them on fire, smirking as she watched them all die.

Amber basked in the silence for a few seconds until the repercussions set in. Amber felt light headed, stumbling before falling to her knees. She coughed before almost vomiting up blood. She couldn't tell but blood was running from her eyes, nose and ears. She cried out once when could breathe again, feeling like her body was being set on fire from the inside out. It still didn't compare to the pain of seeing her soul mate die in front of her, unable to save him even with the power she gained. She wondered if that's how Jasper felt when he thought she died…

Esme fell to the ground in front of Amber, pulling her into her lap, "Carlisle, save her! She's dying! Haven!"

Carlisle looked Amber over, his brain coming up with nothing to help. All the blood meant massive internal bleeding, none of which he would be able to fix in time. "Esme… I can't…" He placed his hand over his mouth, shaking as he watched Amber dying in his wife's arms. He loved Amber dearly, having watched her grow up into a strong, beautiful woman. The worst thing was that even with all his time as a doctor, he couldn't do anything to save her or his son…

Esme shook her head, holding her daughter to her chest. "No, I'm not losing her too! Not again, please, please, Haven, do something!" She couldn't make it through losing Amber again, and Jasper.

Haven kneeled down, tears rolling down her cheeks. "She performed that spell twice when we shouldn't even do it once… She knew what she was doing… I can't save her. She used all her magic, tapping into ancestral magic even… I can't fix this…" She looked into Esme's eyes and let out a sob. "I can't save her, I'm so sorry…" She turned and cried into Alice's chest when she hugged her. "I can't save her…"

Amber weakly turned her head, "It's okay…"

Bella ran to her side now, shaking her head. "It's not okay! You can't just give up, Jasper wouldn't want you to!"

Amber smiled sadly as she looked over to where his body was, more tears falling. "I'm going to see him soon this way… and my parents…" She looked up at Bella, groaning in pain as another wave hit, almost choking on more blood if Esme hadn't helped. "Tell Charlie I love him…"

Emmett clenched his fists, looking like he needed something to hit. "You'll tell him, little bear." He knew how strong she was, she somehow survived everything else in her life. She survived a fatal car crash, a vampire attack, brainwashing, the Volturi, a demon attacking her, so many things. Surely, she wasn't dying this time, or that's what his brain was telling itself. His heart and eyes could tell what was true, however. His little bear wasn't gonna make it. His death grip on Rosalie's hand only increased as Amber began to fade.

Amber smiled sadly up at her best friend, "I love you all so much… I'm so glad I could save you…" She looked up at her sister, holding out her hand. "You can be with your daughter…"

Bella held her hand tightly, leaning her head against it. "I love you so much, Amber… You're the best sister I could have ever asked for. I might not have acted like it sometimes, but you're the best sister in the world, Amber…"

Amber smiled sadly up at Bella, another tear rolling down her cheek. "I love you…."

Esme felt her heart breaking in her chest when she heard Amber's heart finally give out, letting out a heart wrenching sob. "No!"

Carlisle pulled her close, letting his own tears fall as he looked down at his daughter.

Emmett hugged Rosalie tightly, hiding his face in her hair as he cried. Rosalie hugged him tightly, shaking in his arms.

Bella dropped Amber's hand, turning and hugging Edward tightly as she cried for the first time since being turned.

Alice held Haven close as she cried, rubbing her back gently as her own tears fell.

The others stood back a bit from the family, giving them some space as they watched sadly.

Siobhan hugged Maggie to her chest, rubbing her back and shooshing her. Maggie was letting venom tears fall down her cheeks, shaking her head. Liam took his hat off, looking down at the ground sadly. He didn't really talk to her much but he knew how much she meant to her family. She probably saved their lives as well.

Peter was holding Charlotte tightly, shaking with his mate. They both survived again but this time, Jasper and Amber hadn't. Peter buried his face in his mate's hair, hiding his anguished expression.

Benjamin was shaking his head, mumbling to Tia. "I could have tried harder… I should have seen them… I should have…"

Tia shook her head softly, "There was nothing we could have done…"

Vladimir and Stefan didn't say anything for once, not even about they were glad the Volturi were all dead. They were ecstatic about that but the witch had died in the process, another casualty caused by the bastards. The strongest person they had ever known died to save them.

The Denali sisters were all crying and holding each other. Irina was crying harder than the others. Amber had saved her, risking her life and her families lives to do so. Irina had wanted to kill her before for just protecting herself and Bella. She never got to talk to Amber about it, she never got to really apologize. And now she never could thank her for saving her…

The wolves all howled out together, crying for their lost loved ones. Their howls were tipping point, everyone crying now as they had time to reflect on just how much they lost that night.

The scene was made even more heartbreaking by the graveyard like scene around them. Human, wolf and vampire bodies were scattered across the clearing. Scorch marks, puddles of melted snow, blood and body parts were mixed in with the dirty snow.

Amber Swan, almost Amber Whitlock; Jasper Whitlock-Hale; Seth Clearwater; Leah Clearwater; Randall and many others lost their lives that fateful day, all to save their friends and family.

* * *

 _Swan dive down eleven stories high_

 _Hold your breath until you see the light_

 _You can sink to the bottom of the sea_

 _Just don't go without me_

 _Go get lost where no one can be found_

 _Drink so long and deep until you drown_

 _Say your goodbyes but darlin' if you please_

 _Don't go without me_

 _C'est la vie, c'est la mort_

 _(Such is life, such is death)_

 _You and me_

 _Forevermore_

 _Let's walk on the road that has no end_

 _Steal away where only angels tread_

 _Heaven or hell or somewhere in between_

 _Cross your heart and take me with you please_

 _Don't go_

 _Please don't go_

 _Don't go without me_

 **The Civil Wars - C'est la Mort**

* * *

The Civil Wars is the band I've been using for everything Safe and Sound. Safe and Sound is a song by Taylor Swift, featuring the Civil Wars. I've based Amber and Jasper's relationship off of this song quite a bit. Barton Hollow is the side story and is also a song by the Civil Wars.

Also, my deepest apologies for the heartbreak I have surely caused. I have cried my heart out writing this chapter, so I share in your pain.


	50. Chapter 50

_So, don't hate me?_

 _I couldn't resist following a more movie path for just a second for that scene! It was too tempting and I know it made you all very emotional. I cried a lot writing this chapter and every time I edited it. It broke my heart to kill off my babies, as I'm sure it broke yours too._

 _Now! This is the end of the books but not the end of Safe and Sound! We still have a King-Swan-Whitlock Wedding, bachelor and bachelorette parties, a honeymoon, some more characters joining the Cullen family and much more! We have some forgotten demons coming to light, coming after the happy couple, but you'll have to wait and see. For now, enjoy this happy ending!_

* * *

 **Sophia Lilia, Amethyst-Pheonix2003:** It was just a vision! Everyone is fine, guys. It's okay.

 **BookLover345:** I'm sorry I made you cry but I'm glad it was good enough to warrant those reactions! I hope this chapter makes up for it, especially the fluff coming your way soon.

 **Guest:** It's not over! Safe and Sound won't be over for a long time guys, no need to worry.

 **Adby1:** It's not over! Thank you though, I'm glad you enjoyed it despite the pain!

 **Arkytior's Song:** I'm sorry, dear! I hope this makes up for it.

 **P.S. Alexanzondria:** Haha, I was just waiting for everyone to have a chance to read this chapter. It kind of ruins the effect if you can read chapter 49 and 50 together.

 **BlueRose921:** I know, I'm horrible but it was too temping, I can be quite evil with my stories. I did start this story off by killing the parents. I'm sorry about hurting your heart, love, but this will make up for it hopefully.

 **Jezabelle31415926:** I'm sorry! Thank you, also!

 **Maliabissels:** It's not, dear! Aww, that's really sweet! I hope you loved the story and you don't have to wait anymore!

 **Gossamermouse101:** I hope this chapter soothes your cracked heart with the fluff at the end! You can relax, it was just a vision!

 **AficionadoNYC:** Haha! I'm sorry!

 **Mchurch1992:** It was just Alice's vision! It is far from being the last chapter! I'm sorry to make you cry but also secretly happy!

 **CrystalVixen93:** Thank you! You know, I never thought about that until now... I feel horrible about it. I love Emily and so does Amber. I may have to fix that in a chapter of Barton Hollow...

 **Code-Kya:** I love you! Haha, I'm sorry though!

* * *

Alice smiled at all of her family, looking apologetic. She touched Edward and Esme's arms before crossing to meet Aro.

Aro breathed her name as he moved forward to meet her, waving away the guards who tried to stop her. "Dear, Alice… What have you come to show me?"

Alice held out her hand to Aro, watching his face. She showed him everything she had seen, the battle that was about to take place, the half vampire-half human child she found in the Amazon. She showed him everything she found out, all the evidence that revealed that Renesmee and these children weren't a danger. She made sure she thought clearly about the vision she saw; especially what Amber was capable of to save her family. She made sure Aro saw his own death. She watched his expression nervously, waiting for a sign.

Aro finally let go of her hand, looking into her eyes. "Alice…"

Edward spoke up, clearing his throat, "Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks and she didn't come back empty-handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought?"

Caius snarled. "The time for witnesses is past! Cast your vote, Aro!"

Aro raised one finger to silence his brother. He stared over at Amber for a few seconds before looking back to Alice, not moving his gaze from her. "Let her speak, brother."

Alice turned her head, motioning to Haven and the forest line. "It's okay, you can come out now." Haven had transported to their side, walking with them to meet Alice. "This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel. Kachiri is part of the Amazon Coven with Zafrina and Senna."

Kachiri was tall and muscular with the same wild, dark hair her sisters had. Her amazonesque features were more pronounced with her.

Huilen was small in comparison. She had olive skin with long black hair in a braid. She had deep burgundy eyes that nervously looked over everyone, staying close to Haven.

Nahuel was special, apparent to everyone immediately. He had a heartbeat, beating nervously in his chest. He had dark brown skin, warm brown eyes that were looking everyone over curiously. His black hair was braided but wasn't as long as the women's braids. He was gorgeous.

Amber saw the guards smirk when they saw everyone passing through Bella's barrier, knowing now it wasn't physical. Amber then growled lowly, mumbling lowly enough for them to hear but not be too loud. "My barriers are still physical, don't get cocky." That made Felix and Jane growl at her, earning them another middle ringer raise from Amber.

Caius' expression became more tense when he realized the relationship between Nahuel and Huilen. The Volturi witnesses hissed quietly to themselves, realizing the same thing. Nahuel was a half immortal child like Renesmee.

Aro looked them all over before focusing on the smaller woman. "Speak, Huilen. Give us the witness you were brought to bear."

Huilen looked to Alice and Haven nervously. Haven gently placed her hand on Huilen's shoulder, "It's okay. I'm right here." Kachiri gently rubbed Huilen's shoulder, encouraging the woman. Alice also nodded, motioning towards Aro.

Huilen took in a deep breath, letting it out before speaking. "I am Huilen. A century and a half ago, I lived with my people, the Mapuche. My sister was Pire. Our parents name her after the snow on the mountains because of her fair skin. She was very beautiful, too beautiful. She came to me one day in secret and told me of the angel that found her in the woods who would visit her by night. I warned."

Huilen paused to shake her head, looking mournful. "As if the bruises on her skin were not warning enough. I knew it was the Libishomen of our legends, but she would not listen. She was bewitched. She told me when she was sure her dark angel's child was growing inside her. I didn't try to discourage her from her plan to run way. I knew even our father and mother would agree that the child must be destroyed, Pire with it. I went with her into the deepest parts of the forest. She searched for her demon angel but found nothing. I cared for her, hunted for her when her strength failed. She ate the animals raw, drinking their blood. I needed no more confirmation of what she carried in her womb. I hoped to save her life before I killed the monster."

Huilen glanced at her nephew before back at Aro. "But she loved the child inside her. She called him Nahuel, after the jungle cat. When he grew strong and broke her bones, she loved him still. I could not save her. The child ripped his way free of her and she died quickly, begging all the while that I could care for her Nahuel. Her dying wish and I agreed. He bit me, though, when I tried to lift him from her body. I crawled away into the jungle to die. I didn't get far; the pain was too much. But he found me; the newborn child struggled through the underbrush to my side and waited for me. When the pain ended, he was curled against my side, sleeping."

"I cared for him until he was able to hunt for himself. We hunted the villages around our forest, staying to ourselves. We have never some so far from our home but Nahuel wished to see the child here." Huilen bowed her head after she finished, moving back so she was behind Haven and Kachiri.

Aro's lips pursed as he thought, staring at Nahuel. "Nahuel, you are one hundred and fifty years old?"

Nahuel nodded softly, "Give or take a decade. We don't keep track."

"And you reached maturity at what age?"

"About seven years after my birth, more or less, I was full grown."

"You have not changed since then?"

Nahuel shrugged his shoulders gently, "Not that I've noticed."

Aro tilted his head, seeming interested even thought a few minutes ago he was determined to start a war. "And your diet?"

"Mostly blood but some human food too. I can survive on either."

"You were able to create an immortal?" Aro gestured to his aunt.

"Yes, but none of the rest can."

Amber raised her eyebrows, looking up at Jasper. So, there had been quite a few other children like Renesmee. Jasper held her hand tightly, smiling lightly down at her.

Aro's face mirrored the same shock that was on everyone's face. "The rest?"

Nahuel shrugged again, "My sisters."

Aro gaped at him for a few seconds before regaining his composure. "Perhaps you would tell us the rest of your story, for there seems to be more."

Nahuel frowned softly before he began speaking. "My father came looking for me a few years after my mother's death." He looked a little pissed as he remembered. "He was pleased to find me." Everyone could gather Nahuel did not like his father from just that much. "He had two daughters but no sons. He expected me to join him, as my sisters had. He was surprised I wasn't alone. My sisters are not venomous, but whether that's due to gender or a random chance… who knows? I already had my family with Huilen and I wasn't interested in making a change. I see him from time to time. I have a new sister. She reached maturity about ten years back."

Caius grinded his teeth together at not knowing a vampire had created four immortal children under their noses. "Your father's name?"

"Joham. He considers himself a scientist. He thinks he's creating a new super-race." He sounded disgusted and didn't try to hide it.

Caius turned to look at Bella, snapping at her. "Your daughter, is she venomous?"

Bella shook her head, remembering how Renesmee had bit her shortly after being born. "No." She turned to see Nahuel staring at her openly, shocked from her being alive.

Caius was staring at Aro, waiting for his response. Aro didn't notice, looking too deep in thought. He stared at Carlisle, Amber, Edward and then Bella. Caius growled lowly, "We take care of the aberration here and then follow it south."

Amber growled lowly at the statement, throwing up a barrier between them. There was no way they would be killing Nahuel and his family, or Renesmee.

Aro ignored his brother, staring into Bella's eyes for a long moment. He then turned to Amber, looking into her eyes as well. His expression then shifted, looking a little defeated. "Brother, there appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development but I see no threat. These half-vampire children are much like us, it appears."

Caius frowned at him, "Is that your vote?"

"It is."

Caius scowled, having lost the battle he wanted with Aro's vote now cast. "And this Joham? This immortal so fond of experimentation?"

Aro agreed with him, "Perhaps we should speak with him."

Nahuel frowned, "Stop Joham if you will. But leave my sisters be. They are innocent."

Aro nodded his head at Nahuel's request. He then turned to face his guard, smiling warmly. "Dear ones, we do not fight today." The guard relaxed their ready positions, nodding in unison. Alec withdrew his mist as well.

Aro turned back to him, looking neutral once again but his eyes showed his defeat. He had gained nothing he wanted during this trip and it hurt him. Caius looked pissed still but more resigned. Marcus still looked bored, not reacting in any way while all this happened. The guard were no longer blood thirsty, at least on the outside. They seemed ready to leave, already in formation again.

The Volturi witnesses, still wary, began to leave one by one. When more began to leave, they left at a quicker pace until they were all gone.

Caius, Marcus, the wives and rest of the Volturi began to leave quickly. Aro and the three that were his personal guard were the only ones to remain. Aro held his hands out to the Cullens and their friends, looking almost apologetic. "I'm so glad this could be resolved without violence. My friend, Carlisle, how pleased I am to call you friend again! I hope there are no hard feelings. I know you understand the strict burden that our duty places on our shoulders."

Carlisle nodded slightly, replying stiffly to him. "Leave in peace, Aro. Please remember that we still have our anonymity to protect here and keep your guard from hunting in this region."

"Of course, Carlisle. I am sorry to earn your disapproval, my dear friend. Perhaps, in time, you will forgive me."

"Perhaps, in time, if you prove to be a friend to us again."

Aro bowed his head, looking remorseful. He looked then at Amber and Jasper, holding out his hand to them. "I know it may be ill timed, but I wish you early congratulations on your impending marriage. I am very happy for you both." He then drifted backwards, turning around and leaving with his guard.

No one said anything or moved as the last four members of the Volturi left. Finally, Bella whispered to her husband. "Is it really over?"

Edward slowly grinned, turning to her, chuckling. "Yes. They've given up. Like all bullies, they're cowards underneath the swagger."

Alice laughed softly, "Seriously, people, they're not coming back. Everybody can relax now."

Stefan muttered to himself, "Of all the rotten luck."

Then everyone began celebrating. The entire clearing was filled with cheers and howls.

Maggie pounded Siobhan on the back. Liam kissed Siobhan before gently patting Maggie on the back.

Rosalie and Emmett were making out, holding each other tightly.

Benjamin and Tia were hugging each other tightly, grins on their faces. Carmen and Eleazar were doing the same thing.

Tanya had Irina in a tight embrace, smiling brightly at her.

Garrett and Kate were kissing, gently holding the other after Garrett had spun her around.

Carlisle was thanking the new South American vampires who showed up, saving them all. Kachiri was standing close to her coven sisters, their fingertips interlocked.

Esme had Alice and Haven in a tight embrace, kissing their cheeks.

Stefan spit on the snow while Vladimir ground his teeth together, both looking pissed.

Jasper picked Amber up and spun her around, laughing loudly. "I love you so much!"

Amber grinned as she held onto him, kissing him lovingly. "Now we can get married."

Jasper squeezed her tightly, kissing her face all over. "I can't wait to be your husband, Darlin."

Amber smiled and kissed him lovingly, brushing her thumb over his cheekbone gently. She only pulled back when she felt someone pull on her leg. She looked down and grinned when she saw her niece smiling up at her, Bella and Edward behind her. "Renesmee!" Amber knelt down and pulled her niece into a tight hug, rubbing her back. "I love you so much."

Jasper knelt down beside them, kissing the top of his niece's head, smiling brightly. "I'm so glad you're okay and with us."

Renesmee smiled brightly up at them, placing her hands on both of their cheeks. She showed them the same vision of them just before. They looked so happy and adorable.

Amber laughed softly, gently pinching Renesmee's cheek. "We are cute, huh?"

Amber turned when she saw Haven headed her way and tackled her to the ground, hugging her tightly. "Haven!"

Haven laughed as she hugged her back, squeezing her tightly. "I'm sorry I had to leave."

Amber shook her head, playfully punching Haven's shoulder. "I don't care anymore. I'm just glad you're back."

Haven pouted, "That sure felt like you don't care."

Amber smirked a little down at her before laughing with her. She then laughed more as Alice tackled her as well, hugging her tightly. "Hey!"

Jasper smirked and laid on top of them, wrapping them all in a giant hug. "I'm so glad you're all back."

{X}

Amber sighed softly as she leaned against a tree in the backyard, watching Peter and Charlotte, "You're leaving so soon?"

Jasper nodded softly, "You're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

Peter smiled softly, "We appreciate that but we're ready to be on our own again for a while."

Charlotte smiled at them, "We'll be sure to be there for your wedding. I promise."

Amber moved and hugged her, smiling softly. "Good. I'm going to miss you both." She stepped back and grinned at her. "You can't be strangers anymore."

Peter chuckled as he shook Jasper's hand, "We won't. I like being around you two, when you're calm."

Amber laughed softly as Jasper kissed her head, "Yeah… I understand. We'll see you soon."

Peter waved at them one last time before leaving with his mate.

Jasper hugged Amber, gently rubbing her arms. "We'll see them again soon. We are getting married this year."

Amber smiled softly, looking up at him. "That's true…"

"And I better be invited," Benjamin said as he walked towards them. Tia was smiling at them softly, shaking her head.

Amber smiled at him, "Of course you are. I would be mad if you didn't show up. Amun and Kebi are invited too, but I doubt they'd show up."

Benjamin laughed, shaking his head. "I doubt they would as well." He gently hugged Amber before shaking Jasper's hand. "I'm going to catch up with them and tell them the good news. We'll see each other soon."

Amber nodded at him, smiling at Tia. "We'll see each other soon. Have a nice trip back."

Jasper laid his head on top of Amber's, gently rubbing her arms again. "Tomorrow we should go see your dad."

Amber leaned back into his chest, watching the sky slowly getting darker. "That'll be nice… Especially now that we can relax."

Amber smiled as she looked down at their hands, at her ring. "Mhmm…" She looked up when she saw the Amazons walking their way. "You're leaving?"

Zafrina nodded, smiling sadly down at her. "I'm afraid so, young one. I heard you are getting married soon?"

Jasper smiled happily, nodding his head. "This summer."

Kachiri smiled at them, "Congratulations."

Amber thanked them before tilting her head, "Will you come?"

Zafrina smiled, placing her hand over her heart. "Let me know where and when, we'll be there. Until then, Anna and Jasper."

Amber smiled, waving softly. "Until then, have a safe trip back." She watched them leave, sighing softly. The only ones left to say goodbye to would be the Denalis and the Irish Coven. She then frowned when Edward called for them. "Now they're leaving too."

Jasper smiled as he gently pulled her inside, "Everyone just wants to go home and relax, Darlin."

Carlisle smiled at her before gently hugging the tall, Irish woman. "Well done, Siobhan."

Siobhan rolled her eyes, smiling a little. "Ah, the power of wishful thinking." She then looked over at Amber. "Of course, this isn't over. The Volturi won't forgive what happened here."

Edward shook his head, "They've been seriously shaken; their confidence is shattered. Aro is terrified to come after us with Amber and Bella on our side. The vision Alice showed him has him too scared." He sighed, "I'm sure he'll recover someday and try to pick us off separately."

Siobhan nodded, "Alice will warn us when they intend to strike. Amber might get a vision as well. We'll gather again if that does happen. Perhaps the time will come when our world is ready to be free of the Volturi altogether."

Carlisle nodded, "That time may come. If it does, we'll stand together."

Siobhan smiled, "Yes, my friend, we will. And how can we fail when I will it otherwise," She asked while laughing.

Carlisle smiled brightly at her, "Exactly." He then shook Liam's hand, "Try to find Alistair and tell him what happened. I'd hate to think of him hiding under a rock for the next decade."

Siobhan laughed again, "We will."

Maggie hugged both Bella and Renesmee while Siobhan moved to Amber. She smiled and gently hugged her, rubbing her back. "I'll be here for your wedding, dear. I wouldn't miss it for the world." She winked at her as she leaned back, "You should come by Ireland for your honeymoon."

Amber laughed softly, "That's Jasper department. He's gone top secret about it all."

Maggie smiled as she hugged Amber next. "Still, come see us if you're ever near Ireland. I'll miss you."

Amber hugged her back, smiling softly. "I will, I promise." She then shook Liam's hand, nodding at him. Liam nodded back before leaving with his Coven.

"Amber?"

Amber turned to see Irina slowly walking towards her, the Denali Coven moving to talk to Carlisle. "Can we talk?"

Amber gently squeezed Jasper's hand, walking outside to the front porch. Everyone could still hear but it gave them some physical privacy. "Irina…"

"Amber…"

Amber and Irina smiled awkwardly at the other. Amber took a deep breath in before letting it go, "May I go first?"

Irina nodded quickly, "Of course."

Amber looked down at the ground, watching some sprinkles of snow falling to the ground. "I'm so sorry I had to kill Laurent. I… I went overboard. I'm sorry…" She looked up at her, "It's not an excuse but Bella was driving me insane, I was so stressed out from my own issues… It pissed me off when he tried to kill us…" She gently touched Irina's hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Irina. I'm so sorry, I wish I could change the past."

Irina squeezed her hand back, smiling sadly. "I let my anger get to me, not thinking about why you had to kill Laurent. I just knew you had killed him and the wolves were involved… He was going to kill you and I do not condone such things… He knew that and that's why he left… I'm so sorry I reacted so badly. I'm so sorry I came to spy on you, I'm so sorry I ran to the Volturi without asking about Renesmee. I shouldn't have done that… I caused all of this."

Amber shook her head, pulling Irina into a hug. "The Volturi made up their minds to come for my family before you decided. They were just waiting on an excuse. It's not your fault at all."

Irina hugged her tightly, "Thank you… Thank you for saving me. It could have made the Volturi attack right there, but you did it anyways."

Amber rubbed her back, staring through the window at her sisters that were watching. "I'm glad to be able to keep a family together and prevent an innocent life being taken. They had no right to try and kill you, anyways. Caius was just using you to rile up their witnesses."

Irina smiled at her as she pulled back, gently touching her cheek. "I would like to be at your wedding too, if I'm welcome."

Amber smiled at her, placing her hand over hers. "Of course you are. You're family, Irina."

{X}

Amber was sitting on the love seat, curled up in Jasper's lap. Her back was against his chest, a blanket wrapped around her. Jasper had his head rested on hers, gently holding her hands.

Alice and Haven were on the couch, Esme in-between them. Alice was curled up against Esme while Haven had her legs on Esme's lap, her insistence. She just wanted to be near her two daughters, having been worried to death over them.

Edward was sitting with Bella, Renesmee asleep in Bella's lap. Jacob was sitting on the floor, his back against the couch.

Emmett and Rosalie were on the other loveseat, curled up together and talking quietly.

Seth was at home, spending some time relaxing with his parents. Leah had for a while but left to talk to her imprint, Randall. He wasn't allowed on the rez, so she had to go into the forest around the Cullen's home.

Huilen was sitting on another couch with her nephew, in a deep conversation with Carlisle who was sitting in an arm chair across from them. Nahuel was sitting quietly, staring at Bella. He was thinking deeply about his own past, his mother and how Bella's family worked differently.

Edward was retelling the story as he knew it, having heard everyone's thoughts. "So, it was a combination of things there at the end, but what it really boiled down to was the two Swan siblings. Alice gave Aro the excuse he needed to get out of the fight. If he hadn't been so terrified of Bella and Amber, he probably would have gone ahead with their original plan."

Jasper smirked as he gently squeezed Amber's hands. "So, they can be smart."

Amber laughed softly, shaking her head. "At moments."

Bella tilted her head, "Terrified, of me? Amber, I understand, but me?"

Edward smiled at his wife, looking a mix between loving and exasperated. "When will you ever see yourself clearly?" He then spoke to everyone else, "The Volturi haven't fought a fair fight in about twenty-five hundred years. And they've never, never fought one where they were at a disadvantage. Especially since they gained Jane and Alec, they've only been involved with unopposed slaughtering."

"You should have seen how we looked to them! Usually, Alec cuts off all sense and feeling from their victims while they go through the charade of a counsel. That way, no one can run when the verdict is given. But there we stood, ready, waiting, outnumbering them, with gifts of our own while their gifts were rendered useless by Bella. Aro knew that with Zafrina on our side, they would be the blind ones when the battle commenced. Aro knew Amber could kill them all, easily. I'm sure our numbers would have been pretty severely decimated, but they were sure that theirs would be drastically reduced. There was even a good possibility that they would lose or be all killed. They've never dealt with that possibility before. They didn't deal with it well today."

Emmett smirked over at Jacob, "Hard to feel confident when you're surrounded by horse-sized wolves." Jacob grinned back over at him, laughing.

Bella looked down at Jacob, "It was the wolves that stopped them in the first place."

Jacob smirked up at her, "Sure was."

Edward nodded, "Absolutely. That was another sight they've never seen. The true Children of the Moon rarely move in packs and they're never much in control of themselves. Sixteen enormous regimented wolves were a surprise they weren't prepared for. Caius is terrified of werewolves. He almost lost a fight with one a few thousand years ago and never got over it."

Bella tilted her head, "There are real werewolves? With the full moon, silver bullets and all that?"

Jacob snorted, "Real. Does that make me imaginary?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

Amber laughed softly at them, "Well Jake I think I heard you howling during a full moon once."

Jacob tossed a pillow at her, laughing. "Oh, shut up."

Jasper caught it easily, laughing at him with his mate.

Edward laughed at his family, "Full moon, yes. Silver bullets, no. That was just another one of those myths to make humans feel like they had a sporting chance. There aren't many werewolves left. Caius has had them hunted into near extinction."

Bella frowned at him, "You never mentioned this because…?"

Edward shrugged, "It never came up."

Bella rolled her eyes, making Alice laugh softly. Bella glared at Alice from where she was.

Alice sighed softly, "Just get it off your chest, Bella."

Bella continued glaring at her. "How could you do that to me, Alice?"

"It was necessary."

"Necessary? You had me and Amber totally convinced that we were all going to die! We've been wrecks for weeks."

Alice sighed again, "It almost went that way, that's why you needed to be prepared to save Nessie."

Bella shook her head, "But you knew there were other ways, too. You knew there was hope. Did it ever occur to you that you could have told either of us everything? I know Edward had to think we were at a dead end for Aro's sake, but you could have told me or Amber."

Alice stared at Bella for a few seconds before shrugging. "I don't think so. You're just not that good of an actress, Bella. Amber isn't that great either."

Amber just shrugged as she gently rubbed Jasper's hands. She wasn't mad at Alice, like Bella was. She was too happy that everyone was alive and safe. Bella was just too hurt over Alice leaving.

"This was about my acting skills?"

"Oh, take it down an octave, Bella. Do you have any idea how complicated this was to set up? I couldn't even be sure that someone like Nahuel existed. All I knew was that I would be looking for something I couldn't see! Try to imagine searching for a blind spot, not the easiest thing I've ever done. Plus, Haven and I had to send back the key witnesses, like we weren't in enough of a hurry. Then I had to keep my eyes open all the time in case either of you decided to throw me more instructions. At some point, you're going to have to tell me what exactly is in Rio. Before any of that, I had to try to see every trick the Volturi might come in with and give you what few clues I could so would be ready for their strategy. I only had just a few hours to trace out all the possibilities. Most of all, I had to make sure you'd all believe that I was ditching out on you, because Aro had to be positive that you had nothing left up your sleeves or he would have committed to an out the way he did. If you think I didn't feel like a schmuck-"

Bella cut her off, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry. I know it was rough for you, too. It's just that… well, I missed you like crazy, Alice. Don't do that to me again."

Alice laughed lightly, nodding her head. "I missed you too, Bella. So, forgive me and try to be satisfied with being one of the superheroes of the day."

Everyone laughed with Alice causing Bella to hide her face in Nessie's hair. Edward began analyzing every shift of intention and control that happened earlier. He declared that it was Bella's shield and Amber's powers that made the Volturi run away with their tails between their legs. He described how Amber killed almost every member of the Volturi by herself in Alice's vision, leaving out the more gruesome parts for everyone else. He was sure Jasper and Amber would be tortured for a while if they knew what could have happened. Eventually, everyone ran out of questions for Edward. Everyone began having their own conversations again.

Jasper and Amber didn't talk, instead relaxing on the couch. Jasper was floating on the happiness from everyone in the room still, especially Amber's. Amber was content to just be held by her mate. That was until Bella left with Renesmee for the night, Edward going with them. Jacob went home to spend some time with his dad.

Amber looked up at Jasper and smiled, watching him while she thought about their future. Soon they would be getting married. They would be husband and wife soon. She would be Amber Whitlock. They had a honeymoon to go on and she could finally figure out what secret Jasper had planned. They could try for kids, carefree now that they knew Renesmee's fate. She could cry thinking about it all. They had forever together now, forever to be happy and in love together.


	51. Chapter 51

_So, updates are probably going to be slow from here on while I try and tackle the wedding. Oh lord. I have so many ideas and such a vision for this wedding that my writing skills may not be enough. We'll see. For now enjoy some fluff and filler chapters!_

 _I'm also terribly sorry for the horrible plot twist I threw at you guys, I hope this next arc of S &S will make up for it!_

* * *

 **TerraNova2173:** I'm so sorry I made you cry! (Sort of but you know what I mean) Thank you so much! It means a lot to me, a whole lot. I hope you continue to enjoy it just as much!

 **Adby1:** I was so happy I managed to end it on chapter 50, it wasn't even planned! If I had done less or more filler in the story then it would have thrown that off! I know it broke my heart to do that to them. Thank you so much, I can't wait to share them with you!

 **P.S. Alexazondria:** Haha, I'm sorry!

 **Sophia Lilia:** Thank you! I'm glad too. It bothered me how cruelly they killed her in the book / movie.

 **BlueRose921:** I'm so sorry! I hope you enjoy it all in the future!

 **Arkytior's Song:** Aww thank you!

 **mchurch1992:** I'm glad! It really hurt to write, I promise you. I know it must have hurt to read as well!

 **CrystalVixen93:** I'm so glad you loved it! I'm sorry updates are gonna take a while but I hope you like this chapter.

 **Gossamermouse101:** Yess! I loved that chapter a lot.

 **BookLover345:** Haha, I know what you mean. I hope you enjoy the update!

 **0netflixme0:** I hope this one was worth the wait.

* * *

Amber leaned against the glass door, nursing a cup of coffee in one hand. She was watching the snow gracefully fall down, adding to the piles of snow already gathered on the ground. It had been a week since The Volturi left. Everyone had just settled in again, feeling normal for once.

Charlie had been thrilled when he was able to see his family again, not pushing the question when he saw the pain in everyone's eyes. Amber stayed the night with him, having a sleepover with Renesmee. Jacob slept outside as a wolf to keep Edward and Bella placated, not that they needed to worry. Charlie woke up to Renesmee and Amber fixing breakfast together, being the happiest he had been in a long time.

Bella and Edward spent a lot of time alone, letting Esme babysit Renesmee or letting Jacob take her to the reservation. Edward had put up a fight at first. Amber, Jacob and Bella all ganged up on him, Jasper influencing his emotions as well. Needless to say, Emily and all the girls loved her. Seth liked being able to see her more.

Esme and Carlisle had been very affectionate with their family since then, especially Esme. Haven and Alice were 'grounded' as it seemed. They had been stuck at the house for a while because everyone missed them so much. One time Haven was about to leave but Amber had placed a barrier, laughing when Haven fell flat on her ass. Amber was still a little irritated with them but not mad. She just used it as an excuse to prank them both.

Amber smiled when she saw Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie coming back from a hunt. She downed the rest of her coffee, slipping out the door. "Finally. Did you wipe out the bear population in Washington, Emmett?"

Emmett grinned at her, winking. "You bet." Rosalie rolled her eyes, smiling at her husband.

Jasper's eyes lit up when he saw her, tilting her head up and kissing her softly. "Hey, Darlin."

Amber melted into him, humming happily. "Hey." She then kissed him again, using it as a distraction. She used her powers to create a snowball, launching it at the back of Emmett's head.

Emmett felt of his head, knocking the snow from his hair, "Oh, so rude, little bear!"

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her only to have one thrown in his face, this time Rosalie laughing her ass off, brushing the snow from her hands. "But fun."

Amber smirked and moved to Rosalie's side, launching a snowball at Emmett, hitting him in the face as well. "Definitely fun." She used her magic to create a barrier around her and Rose, laughing at the their mate's angry growls.

"Darlin, that's no fair!"

"Rose, come on!"

Rosalie laughed loudly with Amber, throwing a snowball at Emmett, hitting him in the shoulder. "You come on!"

Edward had been walking back towards the house with Bella when he came upon the scene. He barely dodged a snowball thrown by Amber, smirking at her. "You'll have to-" He was silenced when Bella smashed a pile of snow in his face, running to her sister's side. "Do better…"

Amber raised an eyebrow when Jasper began whispering to his brothers, too softly for them to hear. She turned to her sisters, raising an eyebrow. "We can't let them win."

Bella shook her head no, "They'll gloat forever."

Alice popped up beside them, with Haven. "They won't." She had an evil look in her eyes that made Haven laugh.

Emmett groaned when Haven showed up on the girl's side. "No fair! You can't have both witches on your team!"

Carlisle walked outside with Esme, laughing at the children. "Are you saying you're going to lose, Emmett?"

Emmett narrowed his eyes, crouching down and getting ready. "Hell no." He winced when Esme scolded him, apologizing as he got more snowballs ready.

Jasper smirked at his soon-to-be wife, "You're going down."

Amber smirked at him, tossing a snowball in her hand. "You sure about that, Darlin?" She asked, copying his accent. "You're outnumbered."

Jacob and Renesmee popped up on Edward's side, smirking over at her. That made it even. "Not now."

Amber narrowed her eyes at Jacob, Bella too. "Traitor."

Bella frowned at her daughter dramatically, "You take my daughter, too?" She smiled when Renesmee laughed at her, making a snowball.

War unleashed when Emmett through a snowball at Amber, knocking her down when she was distracted. Alice could see who would throw the snowballs and who they were aimed for. Haven and Amber used their barriers to protect Alice who made the snowballs while calling out her visions. Bella and Rosalie were brutal with their snowballs, aiming mostly for their mates but the others too. Amber was strategic, hitting the guys in the face when they got ready to aim. Haven aimed for hands and wrists, making them drop their snowballs.

Esme and Carlisle were laughing loudly, Seth and Leah watching in their wolf forms. Occasionally you could hear a bark-like laugh from them. Leah mostly when one of them got knocked down from a brutal throw.

Esme and Carlisle declared the winners when all five girls threw their amassed collections at their targets, knocking all the males on their asses. The men all groaned in defeat, knowing the teasing they would get from this.

{X}

The vampires all changed clothes while the humans showered, changing into warmer clothes so they didn't get sick. Amber had taken a warm shower with Jasper before she dressed in some warm pajamas. She had let her hair air-dry while sitting in Jasper's lap in the living room. She was sipping on some hot cocoa Esme made. Jasper was gently rubbing her arm, making sure the blanket stay wrapped around her so she stayed warm.

Alice was sitting on the other end of the couch, Haven sitting in her lap like Amber. She also had a blanket wrapped around her, drinking hot cocoa as well. Alice was playing with her hair absent-mindedly.

Rosalie and Emmett were curled up on the loveseat. Jacob was on the floor with Renesmee, putting a puzzle together. Bella and Edward were at the piano. Esme and Carlisle were on the other couch. Esme was curled up against Carlisle's side, watching their children happily.

Amber hummed softly as she leaned back against Jasper, looking up at him. "Hey Jasper."

Jasper looked down at her, feeling how amused she was. "Yes, Darlin?"

"The Major got his butt whopped at a snowball fight."

Jasper groaned before laughing softly, shaking his head. "I'm not going to live this down."

Alice smirked at him, "No. You won't."

Esme laughed softly, "Girls, don't make fun of them too much. It's not their fault you're better than them."

Carlisle acted mock hurt, shaking his head, "My dear, such hurtful words from someone so beautiful."

Emmett pouted at Amber, "It's not our fault you all cheated."

Amber raised an eyebrow at him, "Like Edward never cheats at anything." She saw Edward open his mouth but Bella beat him to it.

"You know you cheat when playing chess."

Jasper stage whispered to his fiancée, "You should put up a mental block on me so I can kick his ass." Amber high-fived Jasper while sipping her drink, her eyes showing she was all for it.

Edward sighed, shaking his head as he stopped playing the piano. "Two defeats in one day."

Renesmee giggled as she watched her family, placing the last piece in the puzzle. Jacob grinned and patted her head, "Fastest time yet, Nessie. Now what do you want to do?"

Nessie got a little mean streak, something Edward blamed her aunt Amber for, "Watch Uncle Jasper beat dad."

Bella laughed as she waved her daughter over, kissing her head. "That's my girl."

{X}

Amber hummed softly as she felt someone stroking her hair, another hand rubbing her right arm. "Jazz…"

Jasper chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "Good morning, Darlin."

Amber smiled softly, not opening her eyes yet. "Mmm… Good morning," She mumbled softly. She was too content to move. She was laying on Jasper's chest, wrapped in a warm comforter. Jasper was rubbing her arm and playing with her hair, almost lulling her back to sleep. She could smell his particular scent that drove her crazy. They were safe, in their own room, with no urgent things to do.

That's not what Alice thought. "Amber, I can't hear you guys in there but you have thirty minutes to get ready, get dressed and meet me down here for breakfast. It's planning day!"

Amber wanted to be irritated but couldn't, she was so excited for their wedding in a couple of months, it made her jump out of bed when she heard Alice leave. "I love you."

Jasper got up, kissing her softly. "I love you too. Have fun… with all of that."

Amber snorted softly, "She's gonna drag you into your own session as well."

Jasper chuckled as he changed, flexing to show off for Amber. "More like she picks for me and asks my opinion as a formality, she knows what we like and want. The most we'll have to do is veto something when she goes too far."

Amber didn't hide her staring, smirking as she watched her soon to be husband. "Touché." She sighed when his skin was hidden from view, changing herself. "You do have a whole honeymoon to plan."

Jasper smirked, smoothing her sweater out, teasingly grazing her breasts. "I've had that planned for a while, Darlin'. It's all ready, just waiting for us."

Amber kissed him lovingly, gently tugging on the hair at the base of his neck. "How did I know that?"

Jasper chuckled as he pulled back, "Because we've been together for about five years, Darlin. We know each other very well. For example, you won't be ready in time if you keep kissing me. I'm gonna go hunting with Emmett, have fun."

Amber frowned at him, "Jasper Hale, don't-" She sighed as Jasper laughed, running out the door and outside. "Leave me…" She laughed to herself, shaking her head. "Men."

Alice peeked inside and frowned at her, "Chop, chop, lady! Haven has breakfast waiting on you and Jacob might eat it all."

Amber quickly tugged her boots on, "Jacob Black, you touch my plate and I'll turn you into a puppy!"

"You can't do that!"

"Wanna bet?"

"No, ma'am."

Renesmee and Bella's laughter filled the air, causing Amber to smile happily.

After breakfast, the girls all got together in Esme's study. Alice had the book she made laying there and everything else she needed. Alice had tons of magazines of dresses to pick from, color swatches, magazines for the groomsmen and groom. Right now, Amber was going over the guest list.

"Well. The bridal party is Jasper and I, Haven and Alice. Alice is the maid of honor while Haven is the best man. Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Bella, finally Jacob and Renesmee. Renesmee is the flower girl while Jacob is the ring bearer." Amber grinned down at her niece, winking at her. "She's gonna be so cute."

Alice wrote it all down, as a formality. They had already discussed all this.

Haven was really surprised when Jasper asked her to be his 'best man'. She expected it to be Emmett or Edward. Jasper had explained to her how much she meant to them. She helped bring his Amber back. She was always there for them. She was part of their family and he did love her. She was his new sister and would be formally when Alice decided to get married.

Alice looked up again, "Who else?"

Amber smiled at Esme, "Esme and Carlisle, of course. They'll be sitting at the front with Charlie. Then the wolves. Billy and Rachel Black. Harry, Sue, Leah and Seth Clearwater. Sam and Emily Uley. Dr. Young. Quil Ateara. Claire Young. Embry Call. Jared Cameron. Kim and Paul Lahote."

Rosalie wrinkled her nose at all the wolves coming, "They'll stink up the whole place."

Bella laughed softly at Rosalie, "She's right."

Amber rolled her eyes, "We're going to be outside. Haven can control the wind. I'm going to grow a lot of flowers. You'll be fine." She smiled when Esme nodded with her, "They're my family too." She then turned to Alice, seeing her ready with the pen. "Peter and Charlotte. The Denali Coven. Randall. The Amazons, The Egyptians and the Irish Coven."

Alice nodded softly, "Okay. There are going to be forty-seven guests." She then glanced up again, flipping to another page to the seating chart. "Now, where do you want everyone to sit."

Amber laid back on the couch, smiling as Haven began playing with her hair. "I've talked about that with Jasper and we came up with a chart. I kind of played peacekeeper with everyone. Jasper and I will be at our table. The wedding party will be at the second table. The third table, in order, will be: Charlie, Billy, Sue, Harry, Seth, Leah, Randal, Paul and Rachel. I'm hoping Randal will have won everyone over by then. Seth told me he really likes him. Harry and Billy are taking it hard. Sue likes him too, at least."

Renesmee spoke up from her spot in Bella's lap. "Jacob likes him too, even though he still calls him a leech."

Amber smiled softly as she looked over at her, "Jacob's just protective of his pack, Renesmee."

Esme smiled softly at Amber, "Table four?"

"Right! Sam, Emily, Dr. Young, Quil, Claire, Embry, Jared, Cameron and Kim. Table five will be Carlisle, Esme, Peter, Charlotte, Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Garett and Irina." Amber then looked over at Esme, smiling softly. "That's if you're okay with Peter and Charlotte sitting with you guys."

Esme shook her head, "Of course not. Carlisle and I will be happy to keep them company. I'm sure the Denali coven won't mind either."

Amber smiled happily at her mom, "I'm glad. I really want them to feel comfortable around us. I would love for them to visit us from time to time."

Alice smiled happily at Amber, thinking about happy that would make her and Jasper. "That's sweet. I'm sure they will." She then raised an eyebrow at her, "Last table."

"Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, Tia, Siobhan, Liam and Maggie."

"Got it!" Alice looked at all the word they had done that day, nodding her head. "I'm gonna call in everyone's dresses. Amber, yours will be here soon so we can get it fitted." She tilted her head, "I'll call the plantation to let them know the details. It won't be a problem." She turned to Amber, smiling, "I'll call and book a catering company and DJ." She then wiggled her eyebrows at Amber, then at Haven. "We need to plan the bachelor and bachelorette parties."

Amber groaned while smiling at her sister. "I'm sure it'll be great but I don't need some extravagant party. I just want to be with my friends."

Alice got up, poking Amber's nose. "You'll love it." She then pulled Haven up, kissing her hand before dragging her to their room. Haven was laughing as Alice was already talking about more wedding plans.

Esme gently patted Amber's head as she moved to sit where Haven was. Everyone else had already left, glad Alice wasn't keeping them captive anymore. "Are you handling everything okay? I know weddings can be stressful."

Amber smiled softly at Esme, "I'm doing okay. I'm mostly excited. Alice is taking care of a lot of stuff, so I'm not too stressed out."

Esme smiled happily at her, "I'm so glad."

Amber then held Esme's hand, feeling a little nervous. "Mom… Will you give me away with Charlie?"

Esme felt a warmth spread from her chest through her body when Amber called her that, then feeling her heart overflow with joy. She didn't even care to hide her tears, letting them fall. "Of course I will, Amber." She hugged her, smoothing her hair down, "Of course I will… Your parents would be so proud and happy for you dear. I am." She gently kissed Amber's forehead when she began crying as well. "I'm so happy you asked."

Amber smiled at her, wiping her tears away. "You're my mom, Esme. You've been in my life since I was fifteen. You helped raise me too and you've always been there for me. I love you so much."

Esme hugged Amber tightly, more tears falling. "I love you too, Amber. You've always been my daughter and always will be."


	52. Chapter 52

_Well, it's been a month since the last update. You guys deserve another chapter. Hopefully this one will tide you over while I try and get through this wedding arc, haha._

* * *

 **CrystalVixen93, Arkytior's Song, P.S. Alexanzondria** thank you three so much for reviewing!

* * *

I also have a little request for the first part of this chapter. Jasper and Amber will be singing a duet and it always helps to have some mood music. It also adds to the experience to listen to the song while reading them sing it. Sooo, the song is ' _I need You_ ' by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. 

Enjoy the teeth rotting fluff!

* * *

 _May 29_ _th_ _, 2007_

Amber woke up to a guitar playing in the background. She hummed softly as she recognized the song. Then she heard Jasper start singing to her. She breathed in the scent of Jasper, cinnamon and coffee. She was warm in her blankets, the sunlight pouring in the room hit her perfectly, warming her skin even more. She was perfectly relaxed at that moment.

 **I wanna drink that shot of whiskey**

 **I wanna smoke that cigarette**

 **I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breath**

 **I wanna ride across West Virginia in the backseat of a Cadillac**

 **You know some cowboys like me go out like that**

 **So I need you**

Jasper smiled at her brightly when she sat up, smiling at him. The sunlight coming through the window hit her perfectly. It lit up her hair and her eyes, making her look like an angel. Her hair was messy, curly around her face. She was wearing one of his shirts, one shoulder slipping down since it was larger. He knew she was only wearing underwear as well, a lacy black pair he loved. Her engagement ring caught the light, drawing his attention to it. Soon, in only a month they would be married.

 **Like a needle needs a vein**

 **Like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain**

 **I need you**

 **Like a lighthouse on the coast**

 **Like the father and the son need the holy ghost**

 **I need you**

Amber felt her eyes water a little, standing up and walking closer to her soon-to-be husband. Jasper was in a black button-up shirt. He was wearing a tight pair of jeans and black cowboy boots. His hair was wavy around his face, the way she loved it. The light was just reaching his arms, making his skin sparkle. She could see the scars on his hands but they made him more attractive. She then caressed the side of his face, listening to him continue to play the song, as she sang the girl's part.

 _ **I wanna get lost in some corner booth**_

 _ **Cantina Mexico**_

 _ **I wanna dance to the static of an A.M. radio**_

 _ **I wanna wrap the moon around us and lay beside you skin on skin**_

 _ **Make love 'til the sun comes up, 'til the sun goes down again**_

 _ **'Cause I need you**_

Jasper loved hearing Amber sing, treasuring it when she did. She never did it much, not believing her voice was that good. To Jasper, it sounded like heaven. He also loved when they sang together, finding harmony together. He also loved when she sang because she was baring her soul to him, being open and vulnerable to him. She never sang for anyone else. It brought up bad memories of her childhood, the car accident and losing her voice for many years. Her voice sounded rough after that so she didn't sing again, until Jasper slowly helped her sing again.

 _ **Like a needle needs a vein**_

 _ **Like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain**_

 _ **I need you**_

 _ **Like a lighthouse on the coast**_

 _ **Like the father and the son need the holy ghost**_

 _ **I need you**_

 _ **Oh I need you**_

Jasper stood up, looking into Amber's eyes as they sang the last bit of the song together.

 **I wanna drink that shot of whiskey**

 **I wanna smoke that cigarette**

 **You know some cowboys like me go out like that**

 _ **So I need you,**_

 _ **Oh, I need you**_

Jasper put the guitar down before caressing the side of Amber's face, "Happy four-year anniversary, Amber."

Amber let one tear roll down he cheek, Jasper kissing it away for her. "Happy anniversary, Jasper." She held his hand, kissing the back of it before kissing him. She melted into him, sighing into the kiss.

Jasper smiled into the kiss, holding her close and gently rubbing her back. "I love you so much, Darlin'."

Amber smiled up at him happily, "I love you too… Four years dating, we're getting married in a month. We've been through so much together but we've made it through every time…"

Jasper smiled as he kissed her forehead, stroking her hair gently. "We made it through you being tracked by two nomad vampires, you nearly dying from them both. We defeated a newborn army. You put the Volturi in their place three times. You helped stopped them from tearing our family apart... We made it through your memories being lost, I found you again after thinking you were gone forever. We made it through a demon haunting you and possessing me…"

Amber reached up and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. "Because Jasper, I love you with a love that is more than love…"

Jasper purred softly as he held her close, gently squeezing her as he tried not to cry. "I and my Annabel Lee."

The couple held each other for a while in silence after that. Jasper was gently rubbing her neck, over her scars. Amber was rubbing his wrist, over the more prominent scars there. They were just gazing into each other's eyes, basking in the warmth of their love.

Amber was the first to break the silence, reaching for her coffee. "So, what are we doing today?"

Jasper chuckled softly, gently pushing Amber into their closet. "You should know by now."

Amber mumbled as she got changed, "It's a secret, yeah, yeah."

Jasper laughed as he sat on the bed, "Esme has breakfast ready."

Amber peeked her head out at him, tugging some shoes on and almost falling over. "Mexican omelet?"

Jasper nodded softly, "I believe so."

Amber grinned, "Yes!" She then huffed as she fell on her ass, giving up and laying on her back. "Just carry me."

Jasper laughed loudly as he watched her just lay there, holding his stomach. "I love you."

Amber pouted up at him though she gave in, smiling at how great it was to see him laughing like that. "At least put my shoes on for your clumsy girlfriend."

Jasper chuckled, placing her feet on his thighs, slipping her boots on over her dark, skinny jeans. She had on a dark green top that was flowy and slipped down her shoulders. Underneath that she had on a black tank top that matched her black boots. "You look gorgeous, Darlin." He then picked her up, placing her over his shoulder, "But you did ask me to carry you."

Amber huffed again as she went limp on him, "Not like this." She then slapped his ass, laughing when he jumped. She then jumped when he smacked her ass.

"Maybe you should go back to your room!" Emmett called up to them, laughing loudly.

Amber mocked him even though she couldn't see him. " _Maybe you should go back to your room_."

Jasper, Esme and Emmett laughed then.

Amber was finally sat down at the island, smoothing down her shirt and narrowing her eyes at Jasper. Jasper was grinning at her brightly. Amber rolled her eyes before smiling at Esme. "Good morning."

Esme laughed softly as she handed Amber her plate, "Good morning, Amber." She then smiled at the two of them, "Happy anniversary you two. I can't believe it."

Amber smiled, blushing a little as she ate. Jasper smiled at Esme, "Thank you."

Emmett patted Amber on the back, leaning down to grin at her. "Four plus years of putting up with you, little bear."

Amber grinned and playfully pushed Emmett's face out of hers, "More like I put up with you."

Emmett acted mock hurt, "Oh, how rude. I thought I was your favorite, too."

Amber smiled at him, laughing. "I love you, Em."

Em kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, bear." He then waved at everyone as he left to go on a hunt, Rosalie meeting him outside.

Amber then turned to Jasper, finishing her food. "So?"

Jasper got up, swinging the keys to his motorcycle around his fingers. "We're going for a drive. A long one."

Amber raised an eyebrow at him, "Okaaaay." She then kissed Esme on the cheek, "I'll be back sometime. Who knows with him."

Esme laughed softly, "Be careful, Amber."

Alice popped into the kitchen, holding an empty plate from Haven. "You'll love it!"

Jasper was gone as soon as she was outside, showing up on his bike next. He had an extra helmet in his hand, holding it out to her. "Come on, Darlin'. We'll stop at your favorite restaurant for lunch."

Amber quickly pulled the helmet on, slipping the cover down. "I love you so much."

Jasper chuckled as she got on, wrapping her arms around him. "Do you love me or the burger chain?"

"Don't make me chose, how could I chose between my two loves."

Jasper laughed as he pulled out of the driveway, shaking his head.

{X]

True to his word, Jasper did stop at her favorite fast food restaurant. He ordered a plate of her favorite fries, acting like he ate a few. He really ordered them for Amber to eat after she finished her food. He also ordered a milkshake for her, one of the few sweet things she did like.

Jasper then brought them through the Canadian border, having brought their passports and ID with them. That only made Amber more curious as he continued driving. They drove for another hour before finally stopping. Jasper stopped outside an Asian restaurant that overlooked the water. He got off first, holding out his hand for Amber.

Amber got off the bike, taking her helmet off and letting her bun down. "So, you drive all the way to Vancouver to take me to a restaurant?"

Jasper chuckled as he placed the helmets in the bags on the bike. "No, ma'am. You're just going to have to be patient."

Amber sighed as she looked up at the restaurant, "I'm not very patient… but it is beautiful."

Jasper smiled and kissed her hand, "Not as beautiful as you, Darlin."

Amber blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Oh shush." She held his hand, following him inside.

The woman behind the counter smiled brightly at them both, "Good evening! We currently have a wait-"

Jasper shook his head, "I made a reservation months ago. Whitlock?"

The woman nodded, smiling apologetically at them. "My apologies." She checked the system and nodded, "Here it is! Reservation for two under Whitlock." She then motioned to another woman, "Nicki will take you to your table."

Nicki was a middle-aged woman who had laugh lines beside her eyes and lips. She had black hair with a hint of gray, green eyes and was a little short. She seemed very nice as she lead them further into the restaurant. "This way, please."

Amber smiled at her before looking around at the restaurant, loving the decorations. It was gorgeous inside and didn't seem claustrophobic, which she liked. She then smiled, shaking her head when she saw their table. It was in a little corner, pressed against a corner where glass surrounded them, letting them look out into the water. They were a little away from the other guests as well, something they would both like.

Jasper pulled out Amber's chair for her making Amber groan softly and Nicki grin at them. Amber thanked him as she sat down, taking a menu from Nicki. "Thank you."

Jasper thanked her as well, laughing softly. "Thank you, ma'am."

Nicki nodded happily, "Of course. What would you both like to drink?"

Amber looked at the drinks, humming, "A peach tea, please."

Jasper smiled and looked up at her, "Water please, and can we also get a bottle of Kozaemon UmeShu?"

Nicki nodded softly, the same bright smile on her face. "Of course, right away." She wrote down their drink order before leaving them in peace.

Amber raised an eyebrow at Jasper before looking over the menu. "What did you order for me?"

Jasper smiled, "Japanese fruit wine. Might as well try their alcohol while at an Asian restaurant."

Amber flipped to the back, intrigued. "Oh, that does sound good."

Jasper smirked at her, "You seem surprised that I know what you like."

Amber stuck her tongue out at him, "Ha ha." She shook her head, a smile forming on her face as she looked the menu over again. "You've been sassy today."

Jasper smiled at her, setting his menu down to watch his fiancée. "We can relax again. Nothing's going to happen and we're together. It's our four-year anniversary, we're getting married next month. This is the happiest I've ever been."

Amber blushed as she looked up at him, feeling her heart rate increase. "Me too, Jasper. You've made me the happiest woman in the world. I can't wait to be your wife."

Jasper gently kissed her hand, smiling as he looked into her eyes. "One month to go, Darlin."

Nicki popped up at that time, setting their drinks down. She then sat down two wine glasses, setting the wine bottle on the table. "Oh, are you two getting married?"

Jasper nodded, smiling up at the woman. "We're getting married next month, a couple days after our one year anniversary. This is our four-year anniversary."

Nicki grinned at them, placing her hands over her heart, holding her tray to herself as she did. "That's so sweet. I can tell how much you love each other." She then giggled when she saw Amber blushing a little. "It's nice to see. Now, what can I get for the lovely couple?"

Jasper ended up ordering for her again since Amber couldn't make up her mind. She got Ebi Fritters as an appetizer and a signature collection of sushi for the entrée. Jasper even ordered an espresso martini for Amber, knowing how much she loved coffee. By the time they were ready to leave Amber was very full and a little tipsy. She had drunk about half of the wine and all her martini. She wasn't a bad drunk, she just loosened up more.

She had blamed the alcohol for the way she rubbed Jasper's chest as she held onto when Jasper drove. Jasper knew better but didn't care, finding it very amusing and a turn on. Though the night was far from over and Amber wouldn't be up for much by the end of it.

Jasper's next stop was the big reveal, stopping outside an arena. There were lots of people around, some waiting and others heading inside. There were tons of banners around and signs saying what concert was going on, which Amber easily noticed.

Amber got off the bike, turning to her mate. "No way, Jasper."

Jasper chuckled as he got off the bike as well, taking her helmet and putting it up. "Yes, way." He said in a higher pitch tone. He then talked like normal as he turned to her again, hugging her. "I knew you liked some of the bands and they happened to have a tour date on our anniversary, which was very lucky for us."

Amber grinned and hugged him tightly, nuzzling her face into his neck. "You're amazing, Jasper. I love you and I love your gift so much!"

Jasper rubbed her back, smiling happily. "I love you too, Darlin."

Amber then frowned up at him, "What about the noise? Isn't that going to hurt your sensitive hearing?" Amber could activate her heightened senses when she wanted but Jasper couldn't turn his off.

Jasper kissed her forehead, smiling down at her. "Haven already performed a spell on a bracelet." He pulled out the black, leather cord bracelet. "When I wear it, it dulls my hearing senses down to a human's."

Amber smiled, "I'm glad she did. I wouldn't make you sit through a concert for me otherwise."

Jasper held her hand, kissing the back of it. "I'd do anything for you, Darlin." He then motioned to the building, "Now, want to head inside?"

Amber nodded quickly, almost dragging Jasper to the doors. "I'm so excited! Lacuna Coil and In This Moment!"

Jasper chuckled as he followed her, gently pulling her to the merch tables. "I'm glad you're so excited."

Amber smiled brightly at him before gazing at all the merchandise. "I would love anything you chose, Jasper. But this is really awesome."

Jasper gently kissed her cheek, smiling. "I'm glad, Darlin."

Amber squeezed his hand as she made up her mind on what she wanted. "Can I get shirt 2B, 3A in women's large. I want shirt 2B and 4A in men's large."

Jasper then picked up one of the drawstring bags that had the concert details on it. "And one of these, please."

The woman blushed a little at how gorgeous the two of them were, "S-sure. That'll be 90 dollars."

Jasper handed the woman a one-hundred-dollar bill, waving her off to keep the change. He gently placed all the shirts inside the bag, letting Amber pull it over her shoulders. "Now, what would you like to drink?"

Amber leaned into his side as they walked over to the concessions area, "Hmm… Water and an iced coffee would be great."

Jasper chuckled softly as he kissed the top of her head, "Of course."

Anna stuck her tongue out as they got in line at a stand that served coffee. "You know how much I love coffee."

Jasper smiled, holding her hand and kissing the back of it. "Of course, I do. I bought you some on our first date, remember?"

Amber hummed softly before she ordered her drinks, moving to the side to wait for them. "Of course." She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling. "That day was amazing, until it rained on us."

Jasper chuckled as he remembered how Amber looked then. She was younger, her face a little rounder still. She was more innocent then, much different from the strong warrior in front of him now. Her hair had been plastered to her face and neck. Her clothes were damp and sticking to her figure, not that he looked very much. He was a southern gentleman after all.

She was and still is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

Jasper paid and took the drinks from the woman, thanking her softly. He carried them as he walked towards the seats close to the stage. "I was so worried you were going to get sick. Carlisle got a bit tired of me asking so many questions that night. Though, we did have our first kiss that night."

Amber blushed a little as she followed him down the steps to the row right against the pit, sitting down on the edge. "I think I realized just how hard I was falling for you then, Jazz."

Jasper smiled as he gently pulled her into his side, wrapping an arm around her. "Couldn't resist my southern charms, ma'am?"

Amber smiled and gently kissed him. "Still can't, Major."

Jasper's eyes darkened from hunger but not for her blood. "As I can never resist you, Darlin."

Amber smiled and gently kissed his forehead. "Calm down, soldier. We'll be alone tonight."

Jasper smiled softly, relaxing as he held her close. "I know… I made a hotel reservation for the night at a hotel nearby. I knew you'd be too tired to drive back to Forks tonight."

Amber sipped at her coffee, shaking her head. "Jasper…"

Jasper smirked, "You know I like getting the 'fancy' rooms as you call them. I like to spoil you, you should be used to it by now."

Amber huffed softly, "I don't think I ever will."

Jasper smirked again as he looked up at the pit area, watching as it began to fill up with humans. Amber was going to love but hate her wedding presents. She would love it, he was sure of it. She would just hate how much money he and his family spent on their gifts.

Amber looked up at Jasper, noticing people beginning to file in and the place filling up fast. "Are you going to be okay, Jasper?"

Jasper looked down at her and nodded softly, burying his face in her hair. "I'll be fine, Darlin. I fed last night while you were sleeping. Besides, I have you beside me. You always calm me down."

Amber leaned into him a bit more, relaxing in his embrace. "And I'll always be there to calm you down, Jasper. I got you."

Jasper gently kissed her head, smiling at her. "I know, Darlin. Just as I'll always be here for you."

{X}

Jasper was right, of course. Amber would have been way too tired to make it through the trip back to Forks. Jasper did spoil her that day, a lot. Jasper booked a suite at the Pan Pacific Hotel, not just any suite though. He booked the Amber Suite. He was going to get a better room but he couldn't pass up a room with the same name as his soon to be wife. It was a very nice suite, even though it wasn't the most expensive one.

Jasper had let the valet drive his bike to the parking garage, gently leading Amber into the lobby. "Alice already sent our bags here. They should be in our room."

Amber smiled softly as she leaned into him, "You think of everything, huh?"

Jasper smirked down at her, kissing her forehead. "I try, Darlin."

The man behind the desk smiled brightly at them, "Good evening! My name's Richard, how may I help you?"

Jasper smiled at him, "Good evening. I reserved the Amber suite for my fiancée and I."

Amber raised her eyebrow at Jasper before laughing loudly, startling Richard. She turned to him, looking curious. "Do you really have an Amber Suite?"

Richard nodded, "We do, ma'am."

Amber smiled, shaking her head. "Only you…"

Jasper chuckled at Richard since he seemed very confused. "My fiancée's name is Amber. This is a surprise for her. We're celebrating our four-year anniversary."

Richard smiled brightly at the couple, "Congratulations!" He took the driver's license Jasper offered him, checking the records. He then handed the card back, handing them a packet containing two keycards to the room. "Your luggage arrived earlier this week and is in your room. Please enjoy your stay and call the concierge desk if you need anything at all."

Amber smiled at him as she began heading to the elevator, "Thank you."

Jasper thanked him as well, pressing the button for the right floor. "I couldn't resist."

Amber laughed more, "Of course you found a hotel that had an Amber Suite."

Jasper smirked at her, "Emmett was very amused when I told him."

Amber rolled her eyes, a grin on her face as she imagined how their brother reacted. "Of course." She exited the elevator when the doors open, heading to the right room number.

Jasper opened the door, holding it open for his mate. "I hope you like the room at least."

Amber walked in, her jaw dropping a little. "You have to stop spending so much money on me… but this room is gorgeous!" She sat her bag down on the vanilla colored couch, moving to the floor to ceiling windows. She looked out the windows at the gorgeous view. She could see the harbor, some of the city and the mountains behind it. It was beautiful and the room had tons of windows. She was sure it looked even better during the day.

Jasper smiled as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and gently kissing her neck. "Mmm. Not as beautiful as you."

Amber smiled as she placed her arms over his, looking at their reflection in the glass. "I can think of one person who is more attractive."

Jasper smiled and gently kissed her cheek, nuzzling his face into her hair. "I love you, Darlin."

Amber gently held his hand, kissing the back of it. "I love you too, Jasper…" She then yawned softly, covering her mouth to try and hide it.

Jasper smiled and kissed her forehead, "Let's get you ready for bed. We have all day tomorrow and the morning after here. We deserve a little personal time away from our family."

Amber laid her head on his shoulder, leaning against him as she looked at their entwined fingers and their rings. "Yeah, we do. I love them but it's nice to just be with you."

Jasper gently squeezed her, kissing the top of her head, "Come on, Darlin, you need to get some sleep. It's been a long day."

Amber smiled as she let Jasper gently pull her into the bedroom, thinking about how she wanted to be married already. She wanted to live with Jasper for a while, just the two of them, like this.


	53. Chapter 53

_Thank you so much to:_ **Sophia Lilia** , **CrystalVixen93** , **LapisLazuliRose** , **Gossamermouse101** , **Aeroza** , **P.S. Alexanzondria** , **BlueRose921** , **Kimberlyannelston** , TillyPan _and_ **Crezir** _for reviewing!_

* * *

 _ **Kimberlyannelston** , wow girl. That should be like a record, haha! I'm glad you liked it! _

_Do you guys have baby fever? Haha. Only time will tell, be patient. 3 We're just hitting the wedding arc right now. I can tell you that if Amber were to get pregnant, the pregnancy itself would be quite different than Bella's for multiple reasons._

* * *

Amber looked down at the cauldron in front of her, smelling the herbs that were swirling in the dark liquid. She stepped back quickly, recognizing the fireplace she had been kneeling before. She turned, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

She was at her Aunt's home.

Amber ran out of the room and down the hallway as quickly as she could. She needed to make it out before they saw her. She needed to leave, to go home. She needed her family. She needed Jasper.

"Amber!"

Amber ignored Haven and Ceridwen calling out for her. She ignored the memories threatening to pull her under, she ignored everything but her feet and the door. She reached out at the last second, reaching for the doorknob.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Amber's hand was frozen, unable to move no matter how hard she tried to make it. She felt ice spreading through her veins as she heard her aunt, Serena, calling out to her.

Serena and Katrina walked up to her, moving on either side of her. Kat then leaned down, smirking at Amber. "You can't escape us."

Serena gently caressed Amber's cheek, noticing how she flinched. "We're going to kill your family, your precious vampires. That southern boyfriend of yours is going to be first."

Amber broke free of their control then, growling at them. "Never." She held out her hand, sending them flying through the wall and onto the lawn. She then bolted away from the home, feeling their spells trying to get through her barrier. "Jasper!"

"Amber, Amber!"

Amber looked around, not able to see her mate but she could hear him. "Jasper, where are you!?"

"He's going to die, Amber! All of you will be dead soon!"

"I'm right here, Darlin!"

Amber whimpered, feeling her throat constrict as she tried not to cry. "I can't see you." She yelped as some vines wrapped around her ankle, tossing her to the ground. She closed her eyes tightly, knowing her aunts had her. "Jasper…."

"Darlin, please, open your eyes for me. Amber, please!"

Amber opened her eyes because Jasper sounded so frightened. She flinched back when she realized she was lying in a bed, not on the ground. She was in the hotel suite, not in the woods with her aunts' coven. She was safe.

Jasper…

Jasper was leaning over her, his eyes showing how concerned and scared he was. He was mouthing words but her brain wasn't registering the sounds at the moment. She could feel his hands rubbing her shoulders. The sheets were a mess around her. Pillows were thrown around the room. The comforter was half on the bed and half off.

Jasper was safe, her family was safe, she was safe.

Amber breathed in deeply, letting it out slowly. She felt her panic settle down, feeling a wave of calm hit her. She was sure Jasper was helping but she probably needed it.

"Amber, talk to me, Darlin."

Amber reached up and gently ran her fingers over his cheekbones. "I'm okay…"

Jasper relaxed a little when she talked, leaning into her touch subtly. "You scared me, Darlin… What happened?"

Amber frowned and shook her head, "Later…" She pulled him down, moving her hands down his neck and to the back. "I just need to feel you… To know you're here with me."

Jasper gently brushed his lips against hers, feeling her relax even more. "I'm right here, Darlin. I'm always going to be by your side."

Amber kissed him needlingly, pulling him even closer. "I love you so much…"

Jasper kissed her once more before kissing down to her neck, nipping softly. "I love you too, Darlin… So much."

Amber moaned softly as she tilted her head away from him, arching her body up against him. "Jasper, I need you."

Jasper kissed the scar lines on her neck, gently rubbing her hips. "Shh… Let me take care of you, Darlin… I got you."

{X}

Amber relaxed in Jasper's arms as he lazily washed her stomach. They had been tangled together for a little over two hours before they managed to calm down, mostly Amber from her nightmare induced lust craze. Jasper had made her eat breakfast while he ran a bath in the jacuzzi tub. Once she was finished he had carried her to the bathroom, getting in the bath with her. He didn't even let her wash herself, doing it for her.

Jasper was in caretaker mode since Amber's nightmare, not that Amber minded. It helped keep her calm and not think about what happened.

Jasper gently kissed her temple as he gently washed her back. "Feeling better, Darlin?"

Amber nodded her head, sinking down in the water some more. "Mhmm…" She looked up at him and sighed softly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happened…"

Jasper shook his head, massaging her scalp gently. "You know I won't push you to do something you're uncomfortable with, Darlin."

Amber closed her eyes, humming from the head massage. "I want to now…" She enjoyed the moment for a bit more before she began telling him what happened.

"I was trapped in my aunt's home… They threatened to kill everyone, you first… I tried to run at first but they trapped me. I flung them away, running again. Right before I woke up one of them used the vine entrapment spell. I thought for sure I was done for…" She looked up at Jasper, seeing the conflicting emotions in his eyes. "I kept hearing you call out for me though… You woke me up."

Jasper pulled her up and buried his nose in her hair, holding her tightly. "They'll never get their hands on you again. I'll tear them off, along with their heads." He growled lowly at the thought of them ever hurting his mate again. "We should track them down right now and kill them."

Amber gently pushed him back, smoothing his hair back from his face. "One day they'll come for me and I'll kill them. Right now, they're not worth my time… We have a wedding to attend soon."

Jasper slowly relaxed as Amber played with his hair, staring into her eyes as he slowly began to smile. "I love you, Amber…" He then gently kissed her forehead, "You're right, of course. We should be focusing on our future, not some bitches who will get their asses handed to them someday."

Amber smiled and playfully pushed his head under the water, trying to climb out of the tub before he recovered. She laughed when he grabbed her, pulling her down and tickling her, "Hey!"

Jasper smirked down at her, shaking his head. "Did you really think you could escape me?"

Amber whined as he continued tickling her, trying to get him off her. "J-jazz, stop!"

Jasper relented when she couldn't laugh anymore, kissing her softly. "Thanks for cheering me up though, Darlin."

Amber smiled as she kissed him back, gently playing with his hair. "You're welcome."

{X}

Amber sighed as she saw yet another person gave her and Jasper weird looks before hurrying away. She sipped at her glass of wine, trying to go back to reading her book. Jasper had managed to convince her to go swimming in the hotel's inside pool. It was very nice and Alice had packed a very cute bathing suit for her to wear. The top was dark green with black patterns, the high-waisted bottoms matching the top. She also had a black crochet coverup that she had on now. Although, it didn't cover the scars on her neck or the ones scattered along her body.

Amber didn't interact with others much anymore and everyone in Forks was used to it. She could ignore the looks when her family was with her and they never mentioned her scars. These people though, they wouldn't look away. She could hear them whispering, knowing Jasper could too.

Amber sat her book down, drinking the last of her wine before looking for her mate. She found him floating in the deep end of the pool, looking outside at the view. The glass windows surrounding the room made it warmer inside. They also allowed them to see the gorgeous harbor and mountain views.

Amber smiled when he turned to look at her, winking. He then wiggled his fingers at her, beckoning her over. That made Amber a little nervous considering the multiple people in the room and pool. She saw him still grinning at her, holding out both of his arms now. She smiled softly, shaking her head. He was too cute to ignore. She really did want to swim though. She hadn't been swimming in a long time, especially since Forks wasn't meant for such things.

Amber stood up, slipping the coverup off and laying it on the chair. She took a deep breath in before tying her hair up in a ponytail, walking down the steps of the pool. She could see a few people watching her before looking away again. One little girl asked her mom how she got the scars on her neck. Amber just smiled at the little girl, swimming past her slowly. She then giggled when Jasper gently held her hand, pulling her closer to him. "Hello."

Jasper smiled, kissing her hand. "Hello, Darlin." He then gently pulled her farther into the pool, "We're supposed to be relaxing but I could feel your stress building. What's going on?"

Amber blushed a little when he picked her up in a bridal hold, floating with her easily in the deep water. "I just feel uncomfortable with showing this much skin to all these people."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her, "You don't mind showing skin. We both know it's just skin."

Amber sighed, laying her head on his shoulder as she felt the water ripple around her. "It's not the skin so much as my scars that are showing now… I don't mind them. I've come to like them. I'm a strong woman and have battle scars… These people are just judging us for them."

Jasper looked down at her, his eyes catching some of the pink scars that were mostly hidden now that she was laying on him. "I see…" He gently kissed the top of her head, glancing around the room. He could see a few people glance at them curiously before looking away. The little girl from earlier was giggling as she watched them, playing with a plastic beach ball. Another couple was tossing a plastic football back and forth away from them. Two girls were lounging in the hot tub. Another couple was sitting on the ledge, lazily kicking their feet back and forth.

Jasper looked down at Amber, smiling softly. "Amber, Darlin'. They're staring because they're curious and jealous of how beautiful you are." He gently let her down, wrapping an arm around her waist gently.

Amber looked up at him, huffing softly. "I doubt that."

Jasper smiled and splashed her, laughing when her bangs stuck to her face, blocking her vision. "I'm not lying darling. I've been watching you the entire time. No one's felt anything negative about you besides being jealous. For good reason, my future wife is absolutely perfect. You'd like her."

Amber huffed as she moved her hair before smiling at him. "She sounds very nice. I'd like to meet her."

Jasper grinned as he floated away from her, "She'd love you, I'm sure, sweetheart."

Amber shuddered softly at the nickname the Major usually called her before following him, splashing him as well. "Hey! You can't splash and flash!"

Jasper laughed as he pushed his hair back, "Splash and flash?"

Amber pouted at him, ducking him under the water. "Don't make fun of your future wife!"

{X}

Amber leaned over the railing in her robe, watching the harbor while the slight breeze made her hair dance around her. She ate the last strawberry from her fruit salad, glancing back inside to see someone pushing the food cart out of the room. Jasper was just coming out of the bathroom, wearing his own robe. He smiled when he saw her, heading outside to the balcony. "Hello, major."

Jasper tilted her head up and kissed her, rubbing her jaw gently. "Hello, Darlin."

Amber hummed against his lips before pulling back, leaning against him. "This has been really nice, Jasper… Thank you."

Jasper rested his chin on her head, watching the harbor as well. "You're welcome, Amber. It's been nice having you all to myself and being able to spoil you."

Amber huffed softly at the spoiling part. He really had spoiled her the past two days. He drove them all the way to Vancouver, stopped at two restaurants before taking her to a concert. He then had booked an expensive hotel suite for them for two days. He paid for the finest meals for Amber the entire day and surely would tomorrow on the trip back. He also sent Amber to the spa to get a facial and full body massage. They went walking around the area for a while before heading back to the room. Jasper showered while Amber ate dinner and dessert. Amber had showered while the food was being made.

Amber wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. She almost didn't want to go back home. She missed her friends and family but they had forever together. Amber wanted to be with her soon-to-be husband. She wanted to experience life together, just the two of them.

Though, they did have to finish preparations for their wedding in a month. The thought of it made Amber grin, squeezing Jasper more. "We're getting married in a month."

Jasper picked her up just enough so they were eye level, grinning brightly at her. "Soon, Mrs. Whitlock."

Amber kissed his nose, smiling when he wrinkled his nose. "Soon, Mr. Whitlock."

{X}

The weeks leading up to them heading to Louisiana was a blur it seemed. Amber and Haven made lots of sun protection spells on different pieces of jewelry, sending them out to all the vampire guests. Alice helped pick out who got what using her visions, knowing if someone wouldn't like their gift when one of the witches made a decision. Those had to be mailed out and received in time.

Alice got everyone's outfits togethers, even some for the vampire guests who didn't have much need for fashion. She then had Rosalie and Emmett take them down, storing them and the wedding supplies. Rose and Emmett booked everything they needed, including places to stay for all the guests, things to do for the bachelor and bachelorette parties, and finalize everything with the venue.

Amber and Haven made sure Amber had all the seeds ready to grow everything when they arrive, away from prying eyes of course.

Alice and Esme made sure people RSVPed or at least said they were coming. They assured all the human guests, since they all lived in the area, they would fly them down after they landed. They also assured them all expenses were being paid. That got a lot of the wolves to accept, but they wanted to go for Amber. She was close to all of them, especially The Clearwaters and Blacks.

Carlisle and Jasper contacted the vampire guests, making sure they knew when the wedding was and where. They also booked a place for them to 'stay' and keep the clothes they needed. In reality, they had booked three different buildings in New Orleans for everyone to stay. One was for the Cullens and wedding party. The second was for the human guests. The third was a place for the vampire guests, and the bachelor party since Amber and Jasper wanted to keep that tradition. They weren't going to see each other the day of their wedding until Amber walked down the aisle.

Amber and Jasper had to come to final decisions on everything they wanted, though Alice had made it much easier for them. She had pictures and sketches of all the options, the couple just had to pick. Alice then put everything in a folder, organizing it into sections for when they arrived.

That's why Amber had slept a lot leading up to the day they left, feeling like she was going to be busy until after the wedding.

{X}

Amber groaned as her head jerked from the car suddenly stopping, mumbling some curses at the driver.

Emmett grinned back at Amber who had been asleep in Jasper's lap. "Come on, bear. You can sleep more on the plane."

Amber whined as she saw Rose and Emmett get out of the car. "Noooo."

Jasper laughed softly as he held her, carrying her out of the car and to the jet waiting on the family. "Come on, sleeping beauty."

Amber leaned into him, his scent and cool temperature making her even more drowsy. "It's before nine in the morning. I'm allowed to be tired." She then smirked when she saw Alice carrying Haven in her arms, which was a sight. Haven was a bit taller than Alice so it looked like Haven should have crushed her. "See, even Haven's out."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her as he carried her up the steps, being careful not to bump her against the doorway. "You slept all night. Haven and Alice were… occupied."

Amber wrinkled her nose at the mental imagine, groaning when Alice giggled behind Jasper. "I don't need to know this information." She readjusted herself when Jasper laid back on the loveseat, keeping Amber in his lap. She could see now that they were the last ones to arrive.

Edward, Bella, Jacob and Renesmee occupied the four seats around a table. Renesmee was curled up in her seat, asleep. She was leaning against Jacob's side, using him as a blanket. Jacob was leaned back in the seat, half-awake. Edward and Bella were talking quietly until they saw Amber staring. Bella smiled brightly at her sister, laughing when Amber grumbled about it being too early.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting across from each other, a small table between them. They had a checker board laying on the table, waiting for the plane to take off to play. Emmett winked at Amber when he heard her grumble at Bella.

Haven and Alice were in the seats behind Emmett. Haven was curled up in her seat, a blanket over her and a pillow under her head. Alice was going over something, papers and notebooks laid out on the table.

Carlisle was sitting on the couch that was big enough for four people, leaning against the back of it and sitting sideways a little. Esme came back from the back of the plane, smiling down at Amber as she wrapped a fluffy blanket around her. "Here you go, sweetie."

Amber smiled softly up at her, "Thanks mom." She yawned softly before curling up against her mate. "Please wake me up before we start landing."

Jasper gently kissed her head as the flight crew closed the door, getting ready for takeoff. "Of course, Darlin'." He used his gift to keep her peaceful, watching as she fell asleep in his arms. He was calm but he also felt there was electricity in his veins. In two days, he would be marrying his best friend, the woman he's waited forever for. He'd be marrying his soul mate in just over forty-eight hours. He watched the clouds around them as they flew, his mind drifting to imagining their future together.

He couldn't wait for their honeymoon, not just for the reason men usually are. He was more excited for finally giving Amber her big present, if he lived through it. She hated it when he spoiled her but let it go because she knew they were all loaded.

She might beat him up for this gift though. It had taken years to get it all together. There was a lot of paperwork, channels to go through legally. He had to get everything shipped over to their new home. Their family had spent quite a while over there at various times, finalizing all the details.

When he thought Amber was dead he wanted to destroy the place, rather than leave such a tribute to her standing. He refrained thought because she would have loved it. He thought he would be able to visit it every so often… He was so glad he resisted because now he could share it with his soon-to-be bride.

{X}

Amber happily took the large cup of iced coffee Jasper went to get her. "You are a god."

Jasper laughed as he watched Amber happily drink the cold coffee. "You're slap happy."

Alice laughed as she hauled in another set of garment bags through the foyer to get to the staircase. "She'll be fine after that coffee."

Amber gave a thumbs up to the two vampires as she continued sipping at her coffee. She had slept the entire plane ride, trying to wake up while they landed and got a ride to their temporary home. She was only finally fully awake after getting to their home.

She and Haven were the only ones relaxing it seemed at the moment. Renesmee was taking a shower, her mom waiting on her in their bedroom. Or more like Jake and Renesmee's room since it had two twin beds inside. They were the only ones who slept anyways. Amber and Jasper, for tonight anyways, had one of the big bedrooms to themselves. It had a beautiful bathroom attached to it. Esme and Carlisle had the master bedroom while the other two couples had their own room as well.

Amber listened to Jacob talking to his father on the phone, the plane was heading back to get all of them. The entire wolf pack and the imprints were coming, except for Claire. She was too young for such a thing. Harry and Billy were coming too. Charlie decided to fly down and stay with them for the stay in New Orleans.

Rosalie was helping Alice carrying things in from the car. They had two cars that they had parked out back but Rosalie went to get everything out of storage. Esme had taken Amber's gown upstairs to her room, carrying tablecloths over the bag to further hide it from Jasper, which he found amusing. It wasn't like vampires had x-ray vision.

Emmett and Carlisle had left as well. Emmett left to check on the home they rented for the vampire guests, making sure they were okay and who had arrived. Carlisle went to check on the home for the humans, as well as stocking it for them. He knew how much food the shifters ate.

Haven was looking things up in the pamphlets the host left them all to look at, figuring out where they wanted to go. Amber and Haven were both going to be hungry soon and wanted to eat out.

Amber then felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, feeling someone's magic fighting against her privacy spell. Haven didn't even react so they weren't attacking Haven.

Amber threw her empty cup away, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. She focused on the magic trying to reach her, reaching out to it. She pulled on the magic, wanting to know who it was. It didn't feel vindictive or malignant so it couldn't be her aunts. Amber had just gotten a flash of a cemetery when the magic was drawn back, leaving Amber with only a name.

Amber opened her eyes, seeing that everyone was staring at her in curiosity. "What?"

Haven motioned to the room around them, "What happened to you?"

Amber looked around, noticing that the furniture had been pushed back a little and the plants in the room were overgrown. They were reaching the ceiling and began crawling across it. "Oh…" She let Jasper hold her hands, letting him calm down since he knew she was okay. "I'm fine. Someone was trying to reach me, a witch."

Esme frowned as she hovered behind Jasper, "They didn't hurt you?"

Amber shook her head, kissing Jasper's hand since he did not seem to be relaxing. "I think they just wanted to know where I was. I am The Supreme, after all." She motioned around them, "We are in New Orleans. This city is full of witch history, I don't doubt there's a coven here. They would feel if I arrived in their city. Maybe they just want to meet?"

Haven raised an eyebrow at this, "I don't doubt it. What witch wouldn't be dying to meet The Supreme? If I was on my own or in another coven, I'd be trying my best to find you."

Bella spoke up softly, "Is she that important to other witches?"

Jasper wrapped his arms around Amber, looking down at her. "A Supreme is the strongest witch in the world when she gains her final powers. Amber was already strong before she gained the title. She has a connection with every witch in the world now because of it. She's the leader, if she chooses to ever declare or order something."

Amber nodded softly, looking at her sister. "If I wanted every witch in the world to, say, search for my aunts and kill them. They would. Some witches may not like it, not want to but I have power and authority over them."

Haven smiled slightly as Alice came to her side, "Amber is like the Queen of the witches."

Amber paused as her stomach growled, blushing softly. "Can we discuss this more, later?"

Esme laughed softly and kissed Amber's forehead, "Go out and enjoy the city, dear. I know we're all going to. I'm going to find Carlisle and check in on the others."

Rosalie nodded, grabbing her purse, "I'm going to finish unpacking before going to Emmett."

Bella looked up when Renesmee and Jacob walked down the staircase, Edward following them. "We're going to go explore some too."

Amber smiled as Renesmee ran over to her, picking her niece up. "Have fun, Nessie." She grinned when Bella rolled her eyes. She kissed her niece when she nodded her head. "I'll see you this evening."

Jasper kissed Renesmee's cheek before playfully ruffling her curls. "Don't give your parents too much trouble."

Renesmee giggled since she knew that's the opposite of what her aunt and uncle wanted. "Okay." She walked back over to Jacob and held his hand, leaving the house.

Amber turned to Haven, Alice and Jasper. "Want to escort your mates to dinner?"

Alice giggled again as she held her mate's hand, "Of course, it would be our pleasure."

Jasper rolled his eyes, smiling as he followed the women out of the home, locking it behind him.


	54. Chapter 54

_I really, really love this chapter so I hope all of you do too! It's not the wedding or even the bachelor(ette) parties but I still love it. I get to introduce a bunch of characters I really love. They're almost entirely based on a certain coven from a certain show based in New Orleans. ;)_

* * *

 _Thank you to the three people who reviewed last chapter, **25** , **Iyawolfwhite** , **EmilyGonzalez**. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as well! _

* * *

Amber held Jasper's hand, walking with him as they made their way to the restaurant Haven picked. She said she wanted authentic Louisiana food, finding one she liked in the middle of the French quarter.

Haven was looking around happily, loving the French Quarter. Alice was too but she kept looking at all the stores they passed.

Amber looked up at Jasper and squeezed his hand, smiling softly. "So, has Emmett finally made up his mind on what do for your bachelor party?"

Jasper chuckled as he looked down at her, "I think so. He's not telling me much but he's not exactly quiet."

Amber smirked as she peered into a local shop, continuing to walk as she could always shop later. God knows they will because of Alice. She then laughed as she remembered what Bella told her. "Did you really jump to Bella's window and almost drag Edward away?"

Jasper laughed then, remembering Edward's bachelor party. "Yes, actually. Emmett kept calling to him but he wouldn't leave. I was going to drag him before Bella sent him away. We really did just goof around and go hunting in Canada."

Amber saw the restaurant Haven showed her and smiled as they headed inside, "Are you guys going to wrestle some 'gators?"

Jasper pulled out a chair for her, smirking back at her. "Maybe." He drawled out his answer, making his accent thicker than normal.

Amber narrowed her eyes at him, his accent going straight through her. "Save it for the honeymoon, cowboy."

Alice snickered at them while Haven looked weirded out. Amber stuck her tongue out at them all before hiding her face behind a menu.

{X}

Haven ended up being dragged away by Alice because she couldn't wait any longer to go shopping. She also wanted to be alone with Haven for a little bit. That left Amber and Jasper all alone, which they didn't mind.

Amber and Jasper continued walking through the quarter, just enjoying the peace and gorgeous views. That was until Amber felt someone trying to reach her again. She paused on the sidewalk, squeezing Jasper's hand as she looked around. The witch who was trying to reach her was very persistent, she gave her that.

Though, Amber wasn't going to let it go this time. She was going to find them. She looked up at Jasper, seeing he was waiting patiently on her. "They tried to find me again. Earlier when I was trying to find them I got a vision of a cemetery, Lafayette Cemetery number one."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her, "You're going to the cemetery where this witch or witches are?"

Amber patted his cheek, smiling placatingly at him. "You know I'm stronger than them, you worry wort. Besides, they're probably just curious."

Jasper sighed softly before hailing a cab for them both. "Alright. Let me just say I don't like this."

Amber patted his shoulder as they got into a cab, telling the driver where to go. "It's okay, Jasper. We've been through worse."

Jasper watched the streets go by, sighing again. "I know." He smiled softly at her, "I guess it was a bad idea to think going anywhere with you would be simple."

Amber grinned brightly at him, "Yeah, that was bad on your part." Her grin turned into a smile when Jasper laughed with her.

{X}

Inside the Lafayette cemetery, the New Orleans coven was gathered inside their own building. It was part of their ancestors' tombs, made for their descendants to use. Their magic would always be stronger closer to their ancestors consecrated remains. The leader of their coven was leaned over a table, mumbling in Latin. She had dark skin, black hair and brown eyes. There was a map of New Orleans on the table, soil spread out over the map in all directions. She would pour more magic into the spell, the locator spell starting to work before it would spread in all directions again.

She sighed as she gave up, brushing her braid back over her shoulder. "I'm not going to be able to trace her. She's too strong, I shouldn't have even bothered trying."

"It was worth a shot, Arletta."

Arletta turned to one of her coven sisters, sighing softly. "It was… I guess we'll need to fan out through the area to find her. Call one of us if you find her." She watched as the three women and one man nodded their heads. There were more witches and warlocks in Louisiana but they were older and didn't actively deal with the coven. Arletta's coven was mostly to help train the younger generations of witches and as a way to keep themselves, their families and their city safe.

Bridgette was the youngest sister. She was sixteen with dark skin, brown hair and green eyes. She also had the most trouble with her magic. She had the talent but she couldn't focus. She had a bit of a temper that didn't allow her to be calm. Everyone thought it was funny that her two elements were fire and water. She had a lose control over fire but water was a mess for her. She couldn't keep it together for long.

Dior was the middle sister of the coven. She was named Dior because of her golden hair and light brown eyes. She had very fair skin, her family joking that she burned as soon as she went outside. She was the quiet and peaceful one. Her elements were air and earth.

Klara was the oldest sister, besides Arletta. She had fair skin, black hair and blue eyes. She was sarcastic but very bright. She was the book smart one of the sisters, preferring to read tomes. Her elements were earth and fire.

Damas was twenty-two and the only male in the coven. He had very dark skin, black hair and dark eyes. He usually kept his hair shaved on the sides with it being a bit longer on top. The girls teased him about being moody sometimes. He could be calm and happy until someone pushes him. Then he's very mean and a bit sadistic. That's partially why Arletta had taken him under her wing. He needed to control his powers when his temper flared. It wasn't a surprise to any of them that his first element was fire but his second was a lesser gifted element. He had power over storms, including electricity.

Arletta turned and ran her hand over the amulet over her neck, the crystal that had been passed down through the witches in her family line. "We really need her help…" She closed her eyes, praying to their ancestors. "Please…"

{X}

Amber eyed the gate above her, knowing it was the same one from her vision. "They're in here somewhere."

Jasper looked around before back down at his mate, "Well, do you want to start searching?"

Amber nodded as she stepped under the gate, feeling a wave of magic hitting her. She could feel lots of magic in the cemetery, it calling to her. There had to be lots of consecrated witches buried in this cemetery. That's probably why the witch who was calling her was here.

Jasper went to follow her before he walked into a barrier. He frowned as he rubbed his face, looking to his mate. "Did you put up a barrier?"

Amber shook her head no, turning back to him. "They're blocking you because they know what you are…"

Jasper looked around, not seeing anyone. "Who is?"

Amber reached forward and held his hand, feeling the barrier hitting the middle of her arm. "The ancestors are blocking you. You'll have to wait here, I'm sorry Jasper."

Jasper nodded slowly before squeezing her hand, "You get out of there if you're in any danger, okay? I mean it."

Amber nodded, kissing his hand. "I'll be fine, Jasper. You be careful. If there's a barrier against vampires then someone knows vampires are in the city. You should tell Haven to put up a protection barrier on our home and the guests' home. Also, you should call Peter to tell him to keep everyone from hunting humans near here."

Jasper got his phone out, nodding at Amber. "Got it. I'll take care of it, go on."

Amber sighed before she turned, walking down the path. The cemetery was very large, it was the size of two normal blocks. She would have had to wander aimlessly if she hadn't seen a woman beckoning her forward. The woman was very tall with dark, almost black skin. Her hair was wrapped in a printed scarf. Her dress seemed a bit dated, including the shawl she wore over her shoulders.

"Hello?"

The woman beckoned her again, turning and walking down the path to the left.

Amber quickly followed her, watching her at the end of the pathway, by the wall around the entire cemetery. Amber came to stand in front of her, feeling like she knew who the woman was. "Do you need help, ma'am?"

The woman shook her head, her voice having a ghostly ring to it when she spoke. "I do not but my descendants do. As Supreme, you need to help them, please."

Amber felt herself gasp when the woman began to fade away in front of her, "Who are you?" She sighed when the woman faded away before she could ask anything else.

"Who are _you_?"

Amber turned to see a man stepping out behind a grave. He was just at her height with dark skin. He was watching her carefully and seemed wary of her. She could feel the magic building from him. He was really going to attack her? "I'm Amber. You are?"

The man frowned at her, "Dumas… Why was _she_ talking to you?"

Amber's eyes lit up, "You know her? I feel like I should… I just can't place her."

Dumas rubbed his chin, noticing she didn't try to lie to him. She wasn't bothered by a ghost appearing to her? She had to be a witch. "Yes… she's one of my ancestors."

Amber smiled softly, "Good. One of you guys tried to locate me earlier. I have too strong of a protection spell on myself for that. She was trying to get me to help the coven here. Are you a part of it?"

Dumas felt his jaw drop. He was going to attack the fucking Supreme. Gods, he was stupid. "Y-yes." He cleared his throat, bowing his head slightly to her. "I'm so glad to have found you." He then motioned to the right, where the woman had been waiting earlier. "My coven leader is this way."

Amber walked beside him down the pathway, looking around curiously. "This cemetery is gorgeous… but it's not as haunted as I would expect."

Dumas nodded softly, "Our presence here placates them. We've helped quite a few ghosts pass over, especially Arletta's generation."

Amber paused when Dumas walked up to a big mausoleum. He opened the stained-glass doors, holding one open for her. "Is it okay to enter this? I'm not part of this family."

Dumas chuckled under his breath, "You're the Supreme. Our ancestors can see that. You're allowed safe passage."

Amber looked up at the name before bowing her head, walking inside the mausoleum. There were two marble coffins laid out against the walls but there were concrete steps leading down into the earth. She glanced back to see Dumas shut the doors, waiting on her. Amber just hoped Jasper wouldn't be getting too antsy without her.

She created a small ball of fire in her hand, using it to light the way as she descended the steps. The small spiral staircase emptied out into a large room underneath the mausoleum. Two witches turned to her when she walked in, standing by the staircase. Another woman, older than all of them was leaning over a pedestal. She had a large tome on the pedestal and had been reading it. There were tables full of magical ingredients, scrolls and books. There was a cauldron on the far right that wasn't lit now. She could see another room in the far back that seemed to house more buried, probably the consecrated witches, their ancestors.

The older woman looked up at them and her dark eyes got ridiculously wide. Her curly hair bounced with how fast her head moved. "You're her… How did you find her, Dumas?"

Dumas motioned to Amber as he moved to stand by his coven sisters. "I was heading out when I saw her talking to Marie."

Amber paused, swiveling her head from the leader to Dumas. "Marie? Marie Lavaeu? I was talking to…" She pinched her nose, "I should have been more respectful and recognized her at least."

The leader waved her hand in the air, "She would have let you know if you disrespected her. She doesn't take any crap from anyone, alive or dead." She then raised an eyebrow at her, "Why was she talking to you though?"

Amber looked over everyone before back at the leader. "She asked for my help, for your coven." Amber then frowned, moving closer to the leader. "What do you need my help with? Are you guys in danger?"

The witch with black hair and blue eyes spoke up, her eyes on the scars on Amber's neck. "Our city's been overrun with the monsters that gave you those scars."

Amber turned to her, her hands twitching at the thought of someone calling her family monsters. She had to keep calm though, a lot of vampires were monsters. They might not know that some vampires were vegetarians or could be good. "When did they arrive?"

The leader turned to her, "Some of them arrived two days ago, a bunch more arrived today."

The blonde witch spoke up, watching Amber curiously, "There haven't been any missing person reports or bodies found in the area, though."

Dumas scoffed, crossing his arms. "It's only a matter of time."

Amber sighed softly, rubbing her neck, over her scars. "That's because of me. They're all here because of me."

"We need to help her then, Arletta."

Arletta motioned for the girl to be quiet, looking at Amber. "What do you mean they're here because of you?" Her tone was short, not liking that the vampires were in her city because of her.

Amber felt like something was going wrong here, something felt very wrong to her. Not to her but to Jasper… Was he alright? Was he just so worried somehow that she could feel it? What if one of the other witches attacked him?

Amber turned to Arletta, holding up her left hand to show off her engagement ring. "My fiancé's a vampire. He and his entire family are vegetarian vampires who only drink animal blood. Their eyes are golden because of this. I also have more vampire friends coming for my wedding in two days. They drink human blood but I've told them not to hunt near here. I wouldn't do that."

Amber then turned and looked up at the staircase, hearing someone open the door. "If someone hurt him…"

Arletta felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest at everything she just learned. Bridgette was still out there somewhere. She had a violent temper and didn't know about vegetarian vampires. If she had attacked the Supreme's mate, they would all be in trouble. Especially Bridgette. None of them could defend against the Supreme's power. "We didn't know. This is all a big mess."

"Arletta! Look what I found!"

A young, African-American came down the stairs, dragging Jasper behind her. He was okay but he was glaring at the young witch who was dragging him with her powers.

Amber held out her hand, moving the young witch to the side, forcefully. She ignored her protests as she waved her hand, breaking the young witch's magical hold over Jasper. She held his face in her hands, looking him over worriedly. "Did she hurt you?"

Jasper shook his head quickly, looking down at Amber. "I'm alright, Darlin'." He looked at all the witches around them, though he wasn't sure what to call the male glaring at him. "Are you?"

Amber sighed softly, laying her head on his chest. "Arletta, the leader of this coven, tried to contact me to deal with their vampire problem…"

Jasper looked over at the woman who seemed very worried. "My family and our friends wouldn't dare hurt any human in the area."

Bridgette sneered at them, "We're just supposed to take your word for that?"

Amber went to yell at her but Arletta beat her to it. Arletta held out her hand, silencing Bridgette even though her mouth was moving. "Do you not see their eyes, Bridgette? She's telling the truth. Do you also think she'd let them? She's The Supreme. Our ancestors are listening and haven't tried to harm them. They allowed her mate inside our sacred space."

The blonde, Dior, spoke up as she rubbed Bridgette's shoulder. "She did mention she was getting married. Surely, they wouldn't want to cause a scene while they're here. We're ruining her time here by being so rude."

Amber relaxed a little when Bridgette grumbled, going and heading into the back room. "She's rather spirited."

Jasper leaned down, stage-whispering to Amber. "She reminds me of you."

Amber smiled a little before turning to Arletta. "I'm so sorry that all this happened. I should have found your coven as soon as we landed."

Arletta rubbed her temples, "I apologize for Bridgette as well. She's always had a temper."

Amber squeezed Jasper's hand as she spoke, "It's alright. No one's been hurt." She then smiled at the others, "If you ever need my help again just send me a message. You know that spell, right?" She made a note appear in her hand, writing a message down with a pen she summoned. She then lit the note on fire, flicking her hand to get rid of the ashes. "Dumas, check your pocket."

Dumas frowned as he reached into his jeans. He pulled the note out of his back pocket, reading the message out loud. "If you ever really need help again, I'll be here."

Amber smirked a little. "Though I would prefer if I didn't have to leave my wedding or honeymoon early. I would like some peace in my life."

Jasper chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Amber. "We would both like that."

Arletta smiled softly as she watched them, feeling a little strange as their Supreme was marrying into a large family of vampires. They seemed happy though. She was curious about those scars… but she would never mention it to her. That seemed to be a touchy thing for her. "You're always welcome here…" She then smiled bashfully, "We never even asked for your name."

Amber laughed softly, holding out her hand and shaking Arletta's. "It's quite alright. I'm Amber Swan. This is Jasper Whitlock."

Arletta smiled as she shook Amber's hand. "I'm Arletta, this is my coven. Dumas, Klara, Dior and Bridgette is the one who ran off."

Amber nodded her head at everyone when their name was called, except for Bridgette. "It was nice to meet you all." She then moved over to the altar she spotted on the way in, "Do you mind if I pay my respects before I leave?"

Amber's family wasn't buried in America, or at least any recent witches. They were all in their native country, Norway. But she would visit their cemetery one day and pay respects. She also knew she needed to appease the New Orleans Ancestors because a lot of shit had just happened.

Arlette shook her head, "Of course not. Marie came to you so I'd take that as a blessing."

Amber smiled before kneeling in front of the altar, lighting the candles with a flick of her hand. She summoned some magnolia seeds in her hand, using her magic to turn them into fully bloomed flowers. She picked Magnolias because they're native to Louisiana and thought that would be more fitting. She then laid the flowers on the table, sending a prayer to them quietly. She shuddered softly when she felt a cold chill come over her, feeling their presence in the room. It wasn't a bad feeling, it was almost as if they were wishing her goodbye and thanking her.

Amber stood up and held Jasper's hand, waving to the coven members. "Goodbye everyone."

Arletta and Dumas waved while saying goodbye. Dior was smiling softly as she said her goodbye, looking at a woman who looked like her, probably one of her ancestors. Klara waved goodbye to them before going to tell Bridgette they left.

Jasper nodded at everyone before following his mate up the staircase. Once they were outside the mausoleum he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't take you anywhere."

Amber laughed softly as she led him out of the cemetery, "Oh shush."


	55. Chapter 55

_I'm updating earlier than planned since I'm finally making my way through the wedding! I'm excited and hope you all love it just as much. It's been in the works for months! You should really see the pinterest boards, haha. I could make a polyvore set or something of the wedding party's outfits if I don't describe them well enough. Amber's dress is one of David Tutera's gowns and is gorgeous!_

* * *

 _Thank you to BlueRose921, Padfootette and P.S. Alexanzondria for reviewing! _

* * *

Amber woke up to the smell of coffee and felt the bed dip next to her. "Hmm… You're awesome."

Jasper chuckled at how her voice was deeper since she just woke up. "You're welcome, dear. Alice was about to make me wake you up, too."

Amber sat up in the large bed, stretching out. She then sighed as she rubbed her face, slouching. "It's a good thing you didn't. I was sleeping so well."

Jasper gently wrapped his arms around her, kissing her shoulder gently. "Good. You'll probably need it. Alice has a full day planned. Especially tonight when our parties start officially."

Amber smiled as she leaned into him, sipping at her coffee. "That's true. I'm really excited, especially to see the plantation in person."

Jasper nodded as he looked out the large windows in front of them, "I can't wait either." He then glanced down at Amber, smiling at her. "I mostly can't wait for tomorrow. To see you in your dress and finally call you my wife."

Amber sat her cup down before kissing him, "I can't wait either." She smiled up at him, feeling her stomach form knots, "But I'm also nervous."

Jasper knew her well enough to know she wasn't nervous about marrying him, she would be nervous about embarrassing herself in front of him and the guests. "You'll be the most beautiful bride in the world, Amber. Everyone there loves you and will be there to support you. Besides, it's a good thing your fiancée can control emotions." Jasper smirked at the end, winking at her.

Amber blushed from his compliment before laughing loudly. "I'm very lucky."

Jasper shook his head, kissing her hand right by her ring. "I'm the one who is lucky, Darlin." He then kissed her forehead, "You should get dressed now. I can feel Alice getting irritated."

Amber chuckled as she got out of the bed, going to the closet. "That would not be good."

Jasper shook his head while he leaned back on the bed, watching Amber undress in front of him. "Definitely not. I'd rather fight Felix than deal with pissed Alice."

"I heard that!"

Amber and Jasper laughed while shaking their heads. Amber then changed into a black, push-up bra. She put on the matching underwear, aware Jasper was watching her. She then slipped the black dress over her head. She smoothed it out, swinging her hips to watch the dress sway. It was a beautiful dress, something Alice had bought just for this day. It was a floor-length dress that had a floral design all over. The roses were white with soft green leaves and stems. It was a V-neck with no sleeves. There was a belt on the waist that showed off her figure, and her hips. There was also a slit in one side of the dress so she could walk easier, also showing off her legs.

Amber then slipped on some black shoes that had a slight heel to them. She had also added soft insoles to help with all the walking they had to do. She stood up and laughed when Jasper was in front of her now. "Do I look okay?"

Jasper rolled his eyes before kissing her, brushing her hair back from her face. He moved back when Amber needed to breathe, smirking at her expression. "You look gorgeous." He then kissed her cheek, "I'm going to wait downstairs for you."

Amber watched him leave, admiring the way the jeans showed off his very nice ass. She then grinned when Alice walked in, giving her a look. "What? You can't blame me."

Alice sat Amber's makeup bag on the desk, pushing her to the chair. "Well, I've stared at Haven's ass a lot. I can't truly judge you either."

{X}

For breakfast, they went to a place called Surrey's Café and Juice Bar. It was a cute restaurant that served fresh juice, something Amber really liked. She had fresh orange juice, shrimp 'n grits, which she loved. She also ate a couple of bites of what Jasper ordered. He got Migas which was scrambled eggs mixed with peppers, tomatoes, onions and cheese. He mostly ordered it because he knew Amber liked food like that. After Renesmee, Haven and Amber were full, everyone split up.

Amber, Jasper, Alice, Haven and Rosalie were going to the wedding venue. Bella, Renesmee and Edward were going hunting, mostly for Bella and Renesmee. Edward would be hunting that night with the boys during their bachelor party. Carlisle and Esme left to pick up Charlie, taking him to the wedding venue as well. Emmett left to check in on their vampire guests and wait with them for a while.

Amber felt herself falling in love with the area around them when Jasper parked the car. She got out, looking at all the old trees around them. The area was beautiful, calling out to her earth magic. She gently held Jasper's hand as they walked up to the main entrance. "What do you think?"

Jasper squeezed her hand as he looked around, imagining the history this place had. "It's beautiful, Darlin'. Tomorrow's ceremony will no doubt be amazing." He then looked down at her, "I also feel the history here. There's been a lot of pain here, life and love too."

Amber nodded as she walked down the path, walking behind Alice and Haven. "I know…" She felt her gaze drift over towards the main house, narrowing her eyes as she felt her hair stand up. "I have a feeling I'll meet some of the ghosts while we're here."

A woman was waiting at the crossroads, a folder in her arms. She smiled brightly when she spotted Jasper and Amber, speaking before Jasper could respond. "Hello! I'm the sales event coordinator, Lilliana. You must be Jasper and Amber, correct?"

Amber smiled softly at the woman, nodding her head. "Yes, ma'am."

Jasper nodded as well, tipping his head toward her. "That's correct, ma'am. It's nice to meet you."

Lilliana smiled brightly at their manners and accents. "You two are just too adorable. Congratulations by the way." She then began showing them towards the main house, "Alice said we were going to do all photos tomorrow and we're not doing a rehearsal tonight, is that correct?"

Amber glanced at Alice who nodded softly. She turned back to Lilliana and nodded as well. "That's correct." She then laughed softly, "I'm being taken out on a bachelorette night this evening in New Orleans."

Haven then linked arms with Jasper, smirking at him. "He's got a bachelor party to go to as well."

Lilliana smiled at the group, writing notes down in her folder. "Of course. I hope you enjoy your parties and last night before you're married." She then motioned to the famous Oak Alley in front of them. "Tomorrow after the last tour group goes through we will set up the area for the wedding." She glanced at her folder and then back at the group. "I have a note saying you wish to mostly take care of this?"

Alice nodded her head, "We would appreciate the chairs and tables being set up but we'll take care of decorations."

Rosalie smirked down at her sister, "Alice is a bit of a perfectionist. Though she did do our new sister-in-law's wedding and it was beautiful."

Lilliana wrote down this information in her folder. "Of course. I'll let the team know." She glanced at her list, having everything else in order. She turned to Amber and smiled softly, "The bridal party gets the Rene House Bridal Suite from ten until six. You can begin taking pictures at four-thirty tomorrow evening."

Amber nodded softly, "Alright, thank you."

Lilliana smiled brightly at the group before noticing more people coming up to join them. Charlie, Carlisle and Esme were walking up to them with smiles on their faces. "Hello! You must be the parents?"

Charlie shook her hand, nodding softly. "Father of the bride, Charlie Swan, nice to meet you."

Lilliana smiled, shaking his head. "Lilliana, sales event coordinator, it's nice to meet you, Charlie." She then turned to the other two, shaking their hands.

Charlie softly shook her hand, smiling softly. "Father of the groom, Carlisle Cullen."

Esme smiled warmly at the girl, "Mother of the groom, Esme Cullen."

Lilliana felt her cheeks flush a little at how gorgeous the entire family was. "It's very nice to meet all of you." She glanced down at her folder again, able to ask them some questions now. "I have it down here that both Esme and Charlie will be giving Amber away, walking down the aisle with her?"

Amber nodded softly, smiling at her parents. "Yes. I lost my parents when I was young. Charlie adopted me and became my father. When I met Jasper's family, Esme quickly became my mom."

Lilliana awwed softly at the looks in their eyes, glad to see such a happy family coming together for a wedding. "That's so sweet. I will make sure everyone knows you have two people escorting you."

Carlisle nodded softly, "We would also like to change the classic dance line ups. We're going to have a couple, I'm afraid." He laughed softly at the looks he received. "We're going to have five special dances before the guests dance as well."

Amber nodded, leaning against Charlie as she spoke to Lilliana. "My dad and I are going to sing together for our first dance." She smiled up at her dad, noticing how his eyes looked a little watery. "We'll be singing 'Ready, set, don't go' by Billy Ray and Miley Cyrus."

Lilliana smiled softly as she wrote down the information, "That'll be something very special to remember." She then glanced up, waiting for the other songs.

Esme gently pulled Jasper into a hug, kissing the top of his head which he sighed softly from. "Jasper and I are going to dance together next."

Jasper smiled as he gently kissed her cheek before turning to Lilliana, "I'll be singing 'A Song for Mama' by Boys to Men."

Amber grinned at them, knowing how cute that will be. Lilliana grinned as well at the cute scene in front of her. "Great choice. That'll be very sweet."

Amber then squeezed Charlie's hand before looking at hew future in-laws, "I'll be dancing with Esme and Carlisle to "I'll Be" By Reba McEntire."

Amber's attention was drawn away when she felt like someone was watching her. She turned and walked closer to the house, seeing a woman up on the second-floor gallery. She couldn't see her features but she had on a black dress, one from the 1800s. The woman turned to her suddenly, noticing that Amber was staring at her. She seemed surprised before vanishing.

"Amber?"

Amber jumped as she turned to see Jasper and Lilliana standing behind her. Lilliana seemed worried but Jasper was just curious. He had been the one to call her name.

"I'm alright…" Amber looked up again, not seeing her anymore. "I saw a woman in a black dress."

Lilliana looked a little uncomfortable at that, "Oh, really? It might have been Laura. A couple of tour guides have seen her and some guests… She supposedly doesn't like strange people in her home."

Amber stared up at the second-floor gallery, feeling like the ghosts on the property were all calling to her. She was barely paying attention to Lilliana as she told Jasper about the supposed spirits on the property. Amber then turned back at the woman, "We bought out the property for a while, right?"

Lilliana cleared her throat, being reminded of how rich this family seemed to be. "Um, yes. For the next two hours, you and your whole family has exclusive access to the property."

Amber smiled at the two of them, "Great. I'll see you again soon." She then walked inside the house, gently shutting the doors behind her. She slowly walked further into the house, looking around. She didn't know why she felt so strange. She had seen ghosts before and never experienced this. Though she did feel like this just before she saw Marie Lavaeu.

Witches were closely linked to the other realm through many ways. They had ancestral magic even if they didn't practice it. Magic was passed down through family lines, so every witch had to have ancestors to draw from. Magic itself was a connection to the supernatural, including the many different afterlives. Some witches also practiced darker forms of magic, dealing with the darker subjects. Those would be dealing directly with the dead.

"Who are you?" Amber turned to see Laura staring at her. She was standing in front of the staircase, narrowing her eyes at Amber. "Why can you see me?"

Amber motioned to the house plant next to the woman, making it grow and twist around the staircase railings. "I'm a witch, one of my abilities is to see ghosts."

Laura wouldn't have believed such a thing when she was alive. Now, she had been a ghost for many years. She had seen and heard things. It's hard not to when you're in a magical hotbed, even in the Louisiana limbo she was in. It was hard to explain how a plant was suddenly wrapping around her staircase or how this woman could spot her so easily. She never revealed herself unless she knew the person. "I see…"

Amber walked closer to her, waving her hand so the plant was back to normal and everything was gone from the staircase. "Do you need my help? I feel like someone here does and it's making me restless."

Laura shook her head before frowning softly, "Well… there are lots of ghosts on this property. Some of them are my family and other families who owned this place… Some are slaves, soldiers and guests who died on the land."

Amber looked up to see a small child peeking down at her. She looked to be about twelve years old and was wearing a white dress. Amber smiled up at her softly, "Hello sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you."

Laura motioned to the girl, smiling as she slowly came down the stairs. "This is my sister, Marisol."

Amber watched them both over, realizing who they were. They were of the Roman family who owned the property for a while. Laura and Marisol were two of the four children. "Are you both trapped here?"

Laura looked down at Marisol before slowly nodding. Her features grew sadder as she looked up at Amber. "A bunch of us are. I had lots of anger about my life from an event that happened here. I think it trapped me."

Marisol spoke softly, her voice sounding haunting when it reached Amber's ears. "I fell down the stairs and woke up like this…"

Amber felt her heart breaking in her chest, kneeling. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. You deserve peace and happiness, not to be trapped here without your family."

Marisol would have been crying if she could have, her little form wavering with how little energy she had. "I want my momma…"

Amber glanced up at Laura as she stood up. "I can help you both cross over. Would you want that?"

Laura frowned softly, "Just like that?"

Amber nodded, summoning her grimoire. She winked at Marisol who giggled a little when a book suddenly appeared. "I'm the strongest witch in the world now. It'll make me a little drowsy but it won't hurt me." She then smiled at the both of them, "You're going to be much happier once you pass over. I promise you both."

Laura smiled as she held Marisol's hand, "Ready?"

Marisol nodded as she gripped her sister's hand, "Ready."

Amber opened her book up, flipping through the pages until she came to the right one. "Here we go." She moved closer to the girls, placing her hands on their conjoined hands. She could feel how they barely had a physical form at the moment. With time, they surely would have faded. She was glad she got to them now.

Amber closed her book and sent it back home. She then closed her eyes, focusing on her magic. She thought of the two women, seeing them standing before an open doorway. The door was wide open with a warm, blinding light was shining through. "Can you see it?"

"Yes, Yes I can!"

"Y-yeah!"

Amber smiled, focusing more now. "That's how you cross over. Your loved ones will be waiting for you there. You don't need to be afraid, I promise. It's eternal peace there." She felt one of them touch the doorway, her magic being pulled from her. She then fell to her knees when she felt both girls pass through. She imagined them going through and the doors softly closing. That's when her magic stopped being pulled from her, her body going limp.

Amber opened her eyes, seeing that she was on her knees, looking up the staircase. She was breathing hard and she could feel the energy in the room shift. It was happier now, less heavy and happier. She smiled softly as she stood up, brushing her dress off.

{X}

Amber found her soon-to-be husband by the confederate tent. He was standing in the entrance to the tent, looking inside at everything. He was tense, something she could tell from her distance. She slowly walked up beside him, looking into the tent as well.

It was moments like this that reminded Amber that she was a child compared to Jasper and a lot of the other vampires. He was one hundred and forty-three years older than her. He was now barely over one hundred and sixty years old.

Jasper was also a soldier in his human and early vampire life. He had been through the hell that was the civil war and his time with Maria. Something she learned about in textbooks and felt horrified about, he lived through.

Amber reached down and held his hand, kissing the back of it. "Feeling okay, Jasper?"

Jasper looked down at her and slowly smiled. He wrapped his arms around her, laying his chin on her head. "Better now… Sorry for getting lost there for a minute." He looked down at her and gently rubbed her back. "You seem tired. What happened?"

Amber leaned into him, his cold hands helping cool her down since it was hot out. "I helped two women cross over into the afterlife."

Jasper would have been surprised years ago but he just rolled with her witchy abilities now. "I see. Did it go well?"

Amber nodded softly, "Yeah, it did. It just takes a lot to cross over ghosts, especially ones who were fading from existence." She looked up at Jasper and leaned up, kissing him softly. "They're happy now."

Jasper smiled down at her, gently brushing his lips against her one more time. "I'm glad for them, Darlin." He held her hand and began walking down the path, "It's beautiful here, peaceful."

Amber nodded, leaning into his side as they gazed at the beauty around them. "It is. Though it won't be peaceful tomorrow evening."

Jasper chuckled softly, agreeing with her. "Not for the reception at least or when we're getting ready. I know Alice is going to be very bossy tomorrow."

Amber laughed, imagining Alice intimidating all the staff tomorrow while setting up. "She will, most definitely." She then looked up at Jasper again, stopping underneath a large tree. "Though, I don't think I'll be paying attention to her. I have something more important to focus on."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her while one end of his lips pulled up into his sexy smirk. "What would that be, ma'am?"

"Oh, I seem to have agreed to marry this handsome cowboy tomorrow. I'm going to be too excited to marry him to focus on my bossy sister."

Jasper gently cupped her cheek, leaning down until their lips were almost touching. He could feel Amber's breath on his skin, watching as she tried to meet him. "Is that right?"

Amber used her strength for once to push forward, kissing him and biting on his lip in retaliation. "Mhmm. That is right."

Jasper chuckled as he looked down at her, seeing the fire in her eyes. "I do believe that handsome cowboy, as you put it, will be thinking of nothing besides his bride."

Amber grinned at him, dancing around him when he reached for her. "Good. Until then, I think he has his own party to get to."

Jasper pouted a little bit as Amber walked away, laughing as she did. He then slowly began chuckling, following her as he shook his head. He loved her to death, the crazy woman.

{X}

Amber leaned up and gently kissed Jasper, "Have fun and be careful."

Jasper smiled down at her, brushing her hair back. "I will, Darlin. You have fun, too. I trust the girls to watch over you."

Amber laughed softly, knowing how much drinking she was probably going to be doing. She then turned to Emmett, grinning at him. "Make sure he shows up tomorrow?"

Haven was supposed to be over the bachelor party, but Emmett took over the bachelor party duties for her. Haven was the best man but was a human, woman. She didn't feel up to wrestling wild animals and watching them drink their blood.

Emmett clasped Jasper's shoulder, "I couldn't hold him back if I tried."

Amber smiled as Jasper winked at her. "I know. Have fun, guys."

Emmett and Edward said bye to their mates before leaving, Peter waiting outside for them. She laughed when she heard Emmett cry out loudly, talking about fighting some 'gators.

"Finally, they're gone!"

Amber jumped as Alice plopped a sash over Amber's head, picking it up to look at it. She then chuckled when she saw it was a bridal slash. It was white satin with lace edges. Towards her chest it had 'Bride to Be' written in a bold green color. It went well with the shirts Alice bought for the bachelorette party.

Amber, Alice, Haven, Rosalie and Bella were part of her bachelorette party. They all had on matching outfits except for Amber. Her shirt was the same but she had on the sash declaring her as the bride. All the shirts were black, flowy tank tops. On the back between the shoulders was a green fleur de lis. On the front, it had another fleur de lis but it was in three colors. It had green, purple and gold. Beside that it said, 'Amber's Bourbon Bachelorette', underneath all of that was the date and the location, New Orleans, in green.

Amber laughed softly as she watched Alice mapping out the list of bars they were hitting. This was going to be a long, eventful night for them all.

{X}

When Amber remembered what happened during her bachelorette party, she would remember that Alice really outdid herself this time. It was a whirlwind of fun, drinks, food and partying all night long. Amber and Haven shared the drinks at all the bars so they could taste them all without getting alcohol poisoning. They got a Hand Grenade, Shark Attack and Horny Gator from Tropical Isle. Alice even bought them souvenir cups which Amber loved. They had a Hurricane at Pat O'Brien's. They had a Jester Daiquiris at Jester Mardi Gras Daiquiris. Their final bar stop was the best one, in Amber's opinion.

Alice had reserved seats for everyone at the Carousel Bar in the Hotel Monteleone. They spent a while there, letting Amber and Haven try more drinks but also eat something. They also needed the rest from running all over Bourbon Street.

After Amber began speaking babble about her being a witch to other patrons, Alice and Bella decided to call it quits. It was almost one in the morning anyways. Alice was helping Haven walk home, holding her up so she wouldn't fall. Bella was holding Amber up and walking her home, taking the middle of the group.

Things were going smoothly, the girls laughing at how silly Amber and Haven were when drunk, until they passed a cemetery.

Amber stopped walking, causing Bella to have to catch her so she wouldn't fall. "Oh my gosh, I see more ghosts!"

Rosalie sighed softly, "That's nice sweetie, we need to get you to bed, though."

Amber giggled at Rose before running into the cemetery, using her powers to unlock the gates. "Noooo! One of the ghosts is saying I remind him of his daughter."

Rosalie groaned as she rubbed her face, "Was she a drunk witch?"

Haven laughed loudly at that, raising her hand high into the air. "I am!"

Alice giggled before shushing her, "It's late, honey."

Bella raised an eyebrow at her sister as she was actively talking to air it seemed. "People are going to think she's insane."

Alice grinned as a person walked by them, looking at Amber as if she was crazy. "She's just drunk, nothing to see here."

Amber turned to her family, giggling uncontrollably. "Rose, he said you're really pretty and remind him of his wife. I told him about Jasper and he wished us a happy marriage. Isn't that sweet?"

Bella walked over and gently dragged Amber out of the cemetery, "Yes, that's very nice dear, let's go home so you can sleep for the wedding."

Rosalie smiled softly at what Amber said before groaning loudly at what her soon-to-be sister-in-law did next. "Really?"

"GOOD NIGHT GHOSTIES!"

Bella sighed before picking Amber up, placing her over her shoulder. "Come on, sis. Let's get you home."

Amber groaned as they began walking home, feeling like she was going to be sick. "Why did I drink so much?"

Rosalie chuckled down at Amber, "Tomorrow, when you remember, is going to be hilarious."

Amber groaned again before closing her eyes, "I'm going to sleep now, night night."

Bella laughed softly as she heard Amber's breathing change just as they got to their rental home. "She almost made it."

Alice had to wait on Rose to open the door, carrying a sleeping Haven in her arms. "They had a long, eventful night. Let's let them sleep."

Rosalie saw Esme watching them curiously and grinned, sitting beside her. "So, let me tell you about how crazy Amber was tonight."

Esme laughed softly, shaking her head softly. "Oh dear. I just hope she's not hungover for the wedding."

Alice called out to them, "They won't be! Though, Amber is going to swear off drinking for a while. She doesn't want a repeat of her goodnight talk with the 'ghosties'."


	56. Chapter 56

_Thank you to: **BlueRose921** , **Gossamermouse101** , **P.S. Alexanzondria** and **CrystalVixen93** for reviewing! _

* * *

_"Goodnight ghosties" Is one of my favorite parts of the last chapter, besides my self indulgence of the New Orleans Coven. (Entirely based off of AHS Coven and The Originals)_

* * *

 _The wedding is here people! This is not a warning, the wedding is here! I split the wedding up a bit so I can focus on it more. I finished this one just now and couldn't wait to update. If there are any errors or anything, let me know and I'll edit it soon._

* * *

Amber groaned as she opened her eyes, the light hurting her eyes. She glanced over and frowned when she saw Jasper wasn't beside her. She then realized why Jasper wasn't there with her.

Jasper couldn't see her until she walked down the aisle later that day. She and Jasper were getting married today.

Amber smiled as she slowly sat up, rubbing her face. "I'm getting married today…"

"Yes, you are! Now, let's get you in the shower." Alice was still as perky as ever, even early in the morning. "I brought you coffee, too."

Amber happily began drinking the coffee while Alice pushed her into the bathroom. "I love you."

Alice giggled, "You should after last night."

Amber blushed and looked away from her sister. "That was embarrassing."

Alice giggled again, "It's okay. Last night was fun. I'm sure when Jasper hears about it, he'll just find it hilarious." She then took the empty cup from Amber, "Now, strip and take a shower! We have a very busy morning ahead of us." She exited the bathroom, going through Amber's closet to get an outfit.

Amber smiled softly as she did begin showering, listening to Alice as she rambled about what all they had to do.

Amber had to get ready, they were going to bring breakfast to Amber in the bridal suite on the plantation. There, there would be makeup and hair time for everyone. The women would take some pictures then. Alice and Rosalie would be splitting their time up from organizing the wedding to organizing the bridal party. Haven would begin the morning with the bridal party but then spend the rest of the time with the groomsmen and groom.

Carlisle and Esme were getting the vampire guests together and to the plantation at the right time. Charlie was supposed to get himself, the other guests ready and get to the plantation early enough for pictures.

Amber pulled on a black shirt, jeans and a thin, green, plaid cardigan. All the bridal party had matching ones, saying bridesmaid or bride on the back in white. She put on her brown boots before slowly walking down the stairs, seeing her bags were already packed.

"Amber, dear."

Esme gently pulled Amber into a hug, kissing her forehead. "We're off to see our guests. We'll see you soon."

Carlisle smiled, gently hugging her next. "You're going to be fine." They had both noticed how nervous Amber seemed, wanting to calm her before they left.

Amber smiled softly at them, feeling a little better. "I'll see you all soon." She then sat down on the couch, watching as everyone was moving around like crazy.

Haven yawned as she sat down beside Amber, leaning against her. She had on a green shirt, jeans and boots on. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail for now. She smiled tiredly at Amber, "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

Amber laughed softly, her own stomach growling. "I know. Me too."

Alice called out to them as she carried more bags downstairs, "You're getting food when we get to the plantation, you can wait until then."

Amber pouted before turning to Haven, "So… about last night."

Haven grimaced, shaking her head. "I was so crazy."

Amber laughed loudly, "You? I yelled goodnight to a cemetery!"

Haven laughed with her friend, almost falling off the couch with her. "Oh my gosh, I forgot about that until now!"

Rosalie came up to them, rolling her eyes. "Come on you two. We're ready to leave."

Amber quickly got up, following Rose to the car. "Good, I'm starving!" She wasn't going to focus on how nervous she felt. She had hours before she had to be nervous. She had her family with her for now and she was okay.

{X}

Amber looked at herself in the mirror, her jaw nearly dropping. She knew she was pretty but… Alice made her look breathtaking. Her hair was pinned at the back of her neck. There was a braid over the crown of her head, melding with the hair pinned back. Some curls were hanging down at the back, making it look classy but simple at the same time. Alice had also weaved flowers Amber had grown into her hair as well. There were white roses and baby's breath tucked around her braid.

Amber's makeup was a natural look, which Alice knew Amber would love. She had light smokey eyeshadow, mascara and some slightly darker tinted lipstick on. She had foundation and blush on but not enough to bother her. It just made her seem softer than normal.

Amber turned to Alice and smiled brightly, trying not to cry and mess up her makeup. "I love it so much, Alice. Thank you."

Alice grinned at her happily, "You're welcome, Amber." Her makeup matched the other bridesmaid's. They had on dark lipsticks, dark smokey eyeshadow and their hair was down. Alice planned on Amber being almost completely different from them so she stood out more.

Haven then stood up, her own makeup being very simple since she was the best man. She only had on eyeliner and mascara, not wanting makeup to hide her freckles. That was mostly Alice's decision since Alice loved her freckles. "Now, let's take some pictures so I can head over to the guys."

Renesmee smiled up at her aunt, gently holding her hand. She showed her how beautiful she thought Amber looked and how happy she knew Jasper would be.

Amber smiled down at her niece, bending down to kiss her cheek. "Thank you, Renesmee. You look adorable!" Renesmee's hair was down and in its naturally curly state. She didn't have her dress on yet but had on a black shirt, jeans and little boots.

Rosalie smiled down at the two before moving them into positions on the stairs for the pictures. "Come on you two. We just got all the makeup and hair done, let's not ruin it now."

Amber laughed softly as she was surrounded by her bridal party. Alice was on her right while Bella was on her left. Rosalie was behind Alice while Renesmee was in front of Bella. They all smiled beautifully at the camera when Haven took the pictures. Amber then nearly tripped, causing Bella and Alice to catch her which Haven caught a picture of.

Alice pouted down at her while holding up Amber's upper body. "Let's not ruin your hair, now."

Amber rolled her eyes, grinning. "It's not like I wanted to trip."

Bella giggled, "I didn't trip while walking down the aisle, let's not break tradition here."

Amber sighed at her friends, shaking her head. "I can feel your faith in me, really."

Haven laughed, "I'll see you soon, drama queen." She winked and began heading out of the building, "I'll make sure to keep an eye on your groom."

"Thanks Haven!"

Alice then turned to Amber, grinning. "Now, it's time for us to take photos at the mansion and the grounds."

Amber didn't really want to be put through all the poses but understood how much she'd like them later. It would be nice to have so many photos to look back on, especially with how beautiful everything and everyone was.

The bridal party took a few photos on the grounds and mansion before heading back to get dressed in their dresses. Amber ate a light meal that Esme brought her before getting into her dress.

Amber smiled softly as she stood in front of the floor-length mirror, admiring her dress. The satin part of the gown was a sweetheart cut. It hugged her hips before flaring out slightly at the knees. It had a slight train in the back. The satin was covered by a lace sheath, full of flowers and vines. The lace formed a high-neck collar with cap sleeves. The lack came up just as high in the back, meeting the satin just above her waist. The dress came with a crystal belt that fell on her waist.

Amber absolutely loved this dress. She didn't think she would have liked something so fitting but it was gorgeous. She didn't look awkward like she thought and she could walk in it, which was a miracle. She gently ran her hand down her gown, noticing how her ring caught the light. She smiled softly at the image, wondering how handsome Jasper looked in his suit.

"Amber, we're going to head to the mansion to take pictures, okay?"

Amber turned to see Alice smiling softly at her. "Okay." She then smiled brightly, "Jasper is gonna be there, right?"

Alice laughed as Amber strolled out of the house and toward the mansion. "Yes, but you two can't see each other yet. That is what you wanted, right?"

Amber nodded softly, "Yes, but I just want him to be there."

Esme smiled down at Amber, walking beside her. "I'm sure he's just as anxious to be with you, Amber."

{X}

Jasper sighed as he fidgeted with his tan vest, waiting to head to the mansion for more pictures. He glanced at the room to see everyone just chilling. They all wore the same things except for a few differences for Jasper. He had on a white, button up, a tan vest, Wrangler jeans, brown boots and his hat. Haven matched the guys except she had on skinny jeans instead of Wranglers. They had white shirts, dark brown vests, jeans and boots. They all had white flowers in the pocket of their vests, flowers Amber had grown that morning for everyone.

Haven saw Jasper pick at the flowers and shook her head, "Come on, Jasper. Chill out. You'll see her very soon."

Jasper looked at his watch before back at Haven, frowning. "I know… I just can't wait."

Haven patted his shoulder, "I know she's just as anxious, Jasper. She wouldn't hardly sit still for Alice earlier."

Emmett grinned at Jasper, "We can go to the house now though, dude. Amber'll be there."

Jasper smiled softly, wondering how she was doing. "Good." He hurriedly left the cabin and began walking towards the main house.

Haven had to jog to keep up with him, rolling her eyes. "It's not a race, Jazz!"

Emmett laughed as he walked beside Edward and Jacob, "Try telling him that."

{X}

Amber waited through a lot of photos of her in her dress around and in the mansion. She was always looking around and listening in for her fiancé. She finally heard him when she was heading past the dining room. She smiled and leaned against the wall, listening to him telling Emmett to leave the decorations alone.

"Okay, everyone's arriving right now."

Amber looked up and moved to the main room, looking out the windows. She could see a couple of people already sitting down. Most of them were their vampire friends. She then heard some men laughing, seeing the Pack heading to their seats. She smiled as she saw Harry pushing Billy to his seat.

Charlie was in a black suit, complete with flowers in his pocket. His hair was brushed back and he had shaved. He grinned at Amber when he walked in, his eyes watering at how beautiful she looked. "Hey kiddo."

Amber hugged him tightly, breathing in deeply. "Dad…"

Charlie gently pulled back, smiling down at her. "You look beautiful, Amber… Your parents would be so proud of you if they were here."

Amber sniffled softly, laughing as Alice popped up with a tissue. "Thanks, Alice."

Alice grinned up at them, "You're welcome." She then gently ushered them into a side room to keep separate from everyone else. "Wait in here until it's time."

Charlie sat down on a couch, smiling at his daughter. "You look so grown up… When did that happen?"

Amber smiled sadly at him, "I've been grown for a while, dad."

Charlie sighed, rubbing his jaw. "Yeah… I can see that now. Sometimes I wish you were still my little girl, Amber."

Amber sat down beside him, smiling weakly at him. "I'll always be your little girl, dad. Nothing will ever change that, including time."

Esme peeked in the room before entering, Carlisle behind her. "Sorry to interrupt."

Charlie shook his head, "You're not interrupting anything, Esme. Just reminiscing."

Carlisle smiled at Amber, kissing the top of her head. "You look so beautiful, Amber."

Amber smiled up at him, "Thanks, Carlisle. You look really nice." He always looked nice, really, but that was a Cullen thing it seemed.

Esme sat down beside Amber and gently held her hand, "Everyone's seated now. It'll be any minute now."

Amber felt her heart skin in her chest, biting at her lip. "Already?" She wanted to marry Jasper, more than anything. She loved him so much and had no regrets or second thoughts. She was just nervous. She had to walk down the aisle to him, in front of so many people. She had to say their vows in front of them all. Everyone would be watching her, including the staff from the plantation.

What if she tripped? She did have heels on since she lost the bet to Alice at Bella's wedding. She has always been a clutz. What if she messed up her vows or forgot them!? So many things could go wrong!

"Amber, sweetie, someone wants to talk to you." Esme gently led her to a door leading to the porch. She then left the room through the other door, taking the men with her.

"Darlin? What's wrong?"

Amber nearly cried she heard Jasper on the other side of the door. "Jasper!" She then placed her hand on the glass, seeing his shadow through it. "I'm just nervous…"

"About being in front of everyone?"

Even now, he knew her so well that he knew what was bothering her. "Yes… I could trip, mess up my vows or anything, Jasper! What if my powers go crazy in front of the others?"

Jasper opened the door but just enough to slip his arm through, "Darlin, breathe, okay?"

Amber squeezed his hand tightly, feeling better when he squeezed back. "Okay." She breathed in slowly, breathing out just as slowly. She leaned against the door, sighing softly. "I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too, Darlin. You're going to be okay, Amber. You won't mess up and even if you do, who cares? I only want to marry you, Darlin. I don't care about anything else. You will be perfect in my eyes, because you always are to me."

Amber laughed softly, trying not to cry. "You're going to make me ruin my makeup, Jasper."

Jasper chuckled before pulling her hand up to kiss the back of it. "My apologies, Darlin." He then gently squeezed her hand, letting go. "You're going to be amazing, Amber."

Amber felt a rush of confidence from him and smiled softly, "Thank you, Jasper… I'll see you in a minute."

"I'll see you at the end of the aisle, Darlin."

Amber heard Jasper walk off, breathing in deeply again. "I can do this."

"Amber? Are you ready, dear?"

Amber walked through the room and into the main room of the mansion. She saw her bridal party waiting on her, including Charlie and Esme. "I am now."

Esme kissed her cheek, smiling down at her. "I'm glad." She didn't have to tell the groomsmen that they were ready. They all had supernatural hearing, coming inside except for Jasper and Haven.

{X}

The DJ began playing the music when Jasper gave the nod, hearing the okay from Alice. An instrumental version of _Safe and Sound_ by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars played through the speakers. The aisle was made up of a white fabric that stretched from the altar to the mansion. The chairs were set up on either side, all white as well. They had emerald green cushions on them, as well as names on the back of the chairs on a sash. On either side of the aisle sat chopped logs, a lantern resting on each one. There were flowers and vines everywhere, all emerald, white and cream colors.

Jasper walked down the aisle, stopping before the altar. Haven and Alice walked down, their elbows linked. Alice's bouquet was full of baby's breath and white roses, the same as the rest of the bridal party. Her dress, like the others, was emerald green. It was cinched at the wait and went to her knees. The top had black lace then formed a scoop neck.

Rosalie and Emmett walked down together next. Emmett was grinning brightly, winking at Rosalie when they separated. She smiled fondly at him, rolling her eyes as she stood behind Alice. Her dress was sleeveless, the top coming together at her neck. It went to the floor, looking very flowy.

Edward and Bella went next, checking in on Renesmee one more time before they did. Bella's dress was the same length as Rose's. It was a sweetheart neckline with side sleeves.

Jacob walked with Renesmee, smiling down at her as they walked. He had the ring box in his hand, holding it securely. Renesmee held a basket of white rose petals, scattering them as she walked. Her dress went to her knees and had a high neck.

Amber, Esme and Charlie stayed hidden from the crowd's view while the wedding party exited the house, until it was their turn. The doors were closed after Jacob and Renesmee so they could get ready. Amber stood in front of the doors, linking arms with both of her parents. She had her bouquet in her hands, Esme having handed it to her after linking arms. Charlie was on her left and Esme on her right. Esme was in a silver dress that went to the floor, matching the silver tie Carlisle and Charlie were wearing.

Charlie smiled down at Amber, "Ready, kiddo?"

Amber nodded at both of them, taking in a deep breathe before letting it go. "I am."

Two members of the staff opened the doors for them, holding them open. Amber walked through at a steady pace, looking everyone over. She smiled happily when she saw everyone came for the wedding. She could see a few misty eyes as well. She then glanced up when Jasper turned back. He was smiling when he looked up but him smile grew the biggest it's ever been. His eyes were the lightest they had ever been, looking like he could cry at any second.

Amber herself wasn't any better. She had tears in her eyes and a big grin on her face. She even began walking faster than before, anxious to get to her soon-to-be husband.

Esme giggled softly as she glanced up at Amber, "He's not going anywhere, dear."

Charlie chuckled softly, shaking his head as he steadied Amber when she nearly tripped. "Easy there, kiddo."

Amber smiled at the two of them, "I know, I know." She took in a deep breath, smiling back at Jasper. She could see him trying not to cry but also smiling reassuringly at her. It felt like a few seconds before she was in front of Jasper. She stepped forward and let him hold her hands, handing her bouquet to Alice. She smiled back at her parents, "I love you both."

Esme gently kissed her forehead, "I love you too, Amber." She then smiled at Charlie before sitting down beside Carlisle.

Charlie kissed Amber's cheek before nodding at Jasper, smiling at them both. "I love you both." He then sat down beside Carlisle, watching them happily.

Amber grinned up at Jasper when they turned to each other again, "Hello, handsome."

Jasper gently squeezed her hands, whispering to her as the officiant began speaking to the guests. "Hello, beautiful… You are just… So beautiful Amber, I'm so lucky to be marrying you."

Amber blinked quickly so she wouldn't cry, forcing the tears away while smiling up at her mate. "I'm the lucky one, Jasper…"

" _Dear loved ones, we are gathered here for a very special occasion. Amber King-Swan and Jasper Whitlock are, finally, taking the next step in their relationship. We are here to witness their union today. You've watched their love blossom into this beautiful relationship they have. They've been through wonderful times together and made it through the terrible times as well. That's why today is especially joyous."_

Jasper gently kissed her hand, smiling down at her. "We're both so lucky to have the other."

Amber giggled quietly while the officiator finished talking, nodding her head. "I agree."

" _The bride and groom are now going to recite their vows."_

Jasper gently brought his hand up to caress Amber's cheek, his fingers barely touching the scars on her neck. He smiled down at her, looking into her warm brown eyes as he recited his vows. "Neither the angels in heaven above nor the demons down under the sea can ever dissever my soul from your soul, my beautiful Annabel Lee."

Amber shakily took in a breath as she listened to him, a single tear falling down her cheek. She smiled when Jasper wiped it away. She held his hand and kissed it before reciting her vows, holding both of his hands tightly. "Neither the angels in heaven nor the demons down under the sea can ever dissever my soul from your soul, for we love with a love that is more than love."

Amber smiled when she heard a couple of sniffles from the crowd, able to smell the venom and tears in the air, as could Jasper.

The officiant turned to Jacob and smiled softly, "The rings, please."

Jacob moved from the end of the line to in front of the couple. He grinned down at Amber when she blushed softly, taking Jasper's ring from the velvet box. Jasper chuckled softly at Jacob's grin, taking Amber's ring from the box. "Thank you." Jacob nodded happily before moving back to his spot behind Edward.

"Amber, you wished to go first."

Amber nodded softly, gently taking Jasper's left hand. She smiled up at him as she gently slid the silver ring on his finger. She remembered the words perfectly, not needing to repeat after the officiant. "I, Amber Swan, take you, Jasper Whitlock, to be my husband. Your love is my anchor, your trust is my strength. I will give you all my love from now until eternity ends. You make my life complete." She then slid the ring all the way to his knuckle, laughing to try and not to cry at Jasper's expression. She could see just how in love with her he was, positive he could see the same from her at the moment.

"Jasper, you're turn."

Jasper gently kissed Amber's hand before sliding her ring on above her engagement ring. "I, Jasper Whitlock, take you, Amber Swan, to be my wife. Your love is my anchor, your trust is my strength. I will give you all my love from now until eternity ends. You make my life complete." He slid the ring all the way down, kissing her hand again.

The officiant closed the book they held and grinned up at the couple since she was quite a bit shorter than them. "With the sense of incomparable joy that you have found emotional sanctuary for your heart, that you have discovered your life's true love, I now pronounce you married!"

Jasper smirked down at Amber before sweeping her into his arms in a bridal hold. He dipped her down and kissed her lovingly. Amber giggled into the kiss before melting against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. They were only brought of their bubble when they realized why everything was suddenly so loud.

Every one of the guests, that could, was standing and clapping with grins on their faces. Even the entire wolf pack was grinning, some of the guys with tears in their eyes. Seth defiantly wasn't trying to hide his face behind his sister, wiping at his face furiously. Harry and Billy both had teary eyes but were too stubborn to let them fall. Sue had no such problem and was bawling like a baby. Charlie wasn't doing any better than her honestly. Esme and Carlisle were trying to comfort him, Carlisle giving him a handkerchief for his tears.

Amber grinned when Jasper let her down, pecking him on the lips softly. "You're my husband."

Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning around while laughing. "And you're my wife!"

Amber grinned, wrapping her arms around him. "We're married now!"

" _I present to you, Mr. Jasper Whitlock and Mrs. Amber Swan-Whitlock!"_


	57. Chapter 57

_Thank you so much to: **P.S Alexanzondria, BlueRose921, Kimberly, Padfootette** and **Mchurch1992** for reviewing!_

* * *

 _Yes! The babies are finally married! So, I might have said the wedding was going to be in two parts. Amber and Jasper wouldn't let me. It's now three chapters!_

 _Also, I didn't really skim this very well so if there are mistakes, please let me know. I'll edit them out when I get a chance!_

* * *

Amber took a break from standing in her heels, sitting at a table while she watched everyone happily. Everyone had already made their way to greet the newlyweds, all of them so happy for them.

Siobhan and Maggie were teary eyed and hugged her tightly, making her promise to visit them soon. Even Liam promised to take her sightseeing in Ireland.

Benjamin hugged her and Jasper tightly, telling them he would be visiting soon. He loved them too much, he also wanted some more training from Amber. That caused Amber to laugh while Tia shooed him away. Amun and Kebi were there as well. They both congratulated them, shocking the couple when Kebi actually spoke to them. She suspected Amun felt like he owed the couple for 'defeating' the Volturi. Who knew? Amun and Kebi were not important enough to worry about that day.

Peter and Charlotte were crying when they hugged both of them. They were so happy for Jasper. He had his mate and was finally married to her. It made them so happy to see Jasper this happy. They all knew he deserved it. Charlotte promised Amber they'd stop by their new place soon, winking at Jasper before leaving. That caused Amber to try and wiggle out more information. Sadly, Jasper kept secrets too well sometimes.

The Denalis, especially Irina, were so happy for the couple. The women kept fussing over Amber and how beautiful she was. Eleazar was patting Jasper on the back, congratulating him and wishing him luck with his marriage.

The pack came through and pulled her into a big hug, even Sam and Paul. Emily and Dr. Young both gushed over Amber, telling them how beautiful they were and the wedding itself was. Billy and Harry nearly made Amber cry. They both congratulated her and wished her good luck and happiness, even though she was marrying a vampire. It made her cry until Alice swooped in to save her makeup.

Her dad though, he broke Amber's heart.

Charlie came up and sat down beside Amber, wiping at the sweat around his collar. "It's hot out here."

Amber smiled at him, gently touching his wrist. She used a spell to cool him down, giggling when Charlie gave her a weird look. "You're welcome."

Charlie sighed, picking her hand up and holding it, patting it with his other hand. "Kiddo…"

Amber turned to face him, frowning softly. "Dad… It's going to be okay."

Charlie frowned at her, "You're leaving me too, though. Bella hardly visits me now. Now that you're married… You might want to go travel the world with your husband, kiddo. I wouldn't blame you or worry too much. I trust Jasper with your life… I'm just going to miss you to death, Amber…"

Amber reached over and hugged him tightly, hiding her face in his neck while crying softly. "Dad… Even though I'm leaving your home, even though I'm getting married. I'm not going to stop visiting you. You can't get rid of me that easy. Even if I move away, I'll come back all the time. You're my world, dad. I couldn't make it without you." She then smiled as she sat back, wiping her tears away. "Besides, someone's got to make sure you eat something besides diner food all week."

Charlie cleared his throat while blinking away his tears, ignoring the ones that fell. "That's true. I guess you'll need to check in regularly."

Amber laughed softly, wiping her eyes some more. She then smiled when Jasper stood behind them, smiling down at Charlie. "Of course we will, Mr. Swan."

Charlie stood up and shook Jasper's hand, smiling softly. "You're my son now, Jasper. You can stop being so formal."

Jasper shook his hand, smiling softly at his father-in-law. "Alright, Charlie." He then glanced at his wife, smiling softly. "I know how close you two are. She won't be happy unless you're in her life just as much as my family." He smiled at Charlie then, "We'll be visiting quite often, don't worry." Charlie seemed to relax fully, mostly from Jasper's words but also because Jasper used his ability on him. He smiled at them before heading back to Harry and Billy.

Amber slipped her feet into the high heels when Jasper pulled her up. She smiled as she laid her head on his chest, hugging him. "I can't believe this is all real…"

Jasper gently kissed her forehead, being careful not to ruin her hair. "I know… It's quite hard to believe." He smiled down at her, tilting her head up gently. "I still remember the first time I saw you… It was like my entire world was turned upside down, in a good way. No matter how hard I tried to stay away, I couldn't. You were and still are the light in my life, my saving grace. Amber, you brought me back to life again."

Amber's lips quivered before she began crying again. "Why do you keep making me cry?"

Jasper laughed as he gently kissed her tears away, caressing her cheek. "My apologies, Darlin."

Amber smiled up at him, rubbing her cheek to rub away the excess moisture. "I thought you hated me at first… Even though you were rude and I wanted to hate you, I couldn't. You were always on my mind. When you started talking to me and being around me, I couldn't believe I found someone as amazing as you. We fit together so perfectly, even as friends. I always had a crush on you but didn't want to push my luck… When you came to Arizona for me… I realized that you cared about me just as much…"

Jasper laughed as he rubbed his own eyes now, not wanting to cry in front of the humans. "You never told me any of this."

Amber grinned bashfully, swaying softly in front of him. "I was a little embarrassed about how in love with you I was as a young teenager."

Jasper tilted her head up, kissing her sweetly. "You should never be embarrassed with me, Darlin. I was just as in love with you."

{X}

The guests slowly made their way to their seats, their names on beautifully handwritten cards. Each one had a white rose tied to it with green ribbon. The tables were all around, in varying sizes for the different groups. Every table was made from light wood, the chairs matching. They had emerald cushions on the seats to make it more comfortable for the humans (and wolves). The table then had a white tablecloth spread over it. In the middle was a circle of dark green lace. On top of the lace was two different sized wooden rings. In front of them was the table number on a beautiful card. On the wooden rings were lanterns, candles, vases of flowers and baby's breath spread around the wooden rings.

Table one was the newlywed's table. Their table was a rectangle instead of a circle. The chairs and tablecloth was the same but the centerpiece was different. They had a green table runner with both Amber and Jasper's favorite flowers in a vase. They had candles spread around as well as their customized plates they wanted to keep, or Alice did.

Table two was for the wedding party. It was Alice, Haven, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and finally Jacob who was next to Alice.

Table three was for the half of the pack and humans. Charlie was the head of the table, facing his daughter and son-in-law. Then it was Billy, Sue, Harry, Seth, Leah, Randal (he had been very gracious and kind to everyone. The pack was handling him a lot better now, especially when they saw how happy Leah was), Paul and Rachel who was beside Charlie.

Table four was for the rest of the humans and pack. Sam was the head of the table, his wife next to him. Dr. Young was next, followed by Quil, Claire, Embry, Jared, Cameron and Kim.

Table five was for the Denali's, the heads of the Cullens and Jasper's friends. Carlisle was the head of the table, Esme followed by Peter, Charlotte, Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Garrett and Irina.

Table six, the last table, consisted of Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, Tia, Siobhan, Liam and Maggie.

There were two more tables set up. One consisted of sweets and snacks for after dinner was served. That table was held up by recycled bourbon barrels, a big piece of wood serving as the table top. There were baby's breath and rose petals scattered on the table top. All the plates, cakes and sweets rested on plates on wooden rings. There were candles scattered around, out of the way so no one got burnt.

There was a wedding cake but Amber and Jasper wouldn't be eating it. Amber didn't like cake and she wasn't going to make Jasper eat for appearances. The cake was beautiful though. It was three tiers, getting smaller as it went up. Each tier was placed to the side of the one below it. The bottom was resting on another wooden ring. The cake was vanilla with buttercream frosting, in a naked style. On the middle tier it had A+J 'carved' into it. There were edible flowers and baby's breath placed around each tier as well. A customized silver cake server set was laid to the side, plates resting behind the cake. The part Amber was the happiest about was also the most bittersweet. Two lanterns were resting on either side of the cake. Each one had a name etched into the glass. Nick King and Marian King were etched in an elegant font. A card in front of them stated that the candles were lit in remembrance of those who could not attend.

{X}

Amber happily ate the southern style menu, glad to be able to sit down for a while. It had been a long day already and it wasn't even close to being over. She was quite hungry too, not having eaten since around twelve.

Jasper gently held Amber's left hand, kissing the back of it. "Is everything good?"

Amber nodded softly at her husband, still not used to that yet. She didn't know if she ever would. "Really good." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, humming along to the song playing in the background.

Jasper smiled fondly as she began eating again. He turned his gaze to all the guests, feeling so happy he was barely able to contain it. His and Amber's happiness was almost enough to make him scream out his love for her. Then everyone there was so happy for them that he was almost shaking. Though, when he held Amber's hand it was like he was calm again. He had always considered her a balm to his ability, thinking that must be true, especially now. He wondered if it was a side effect of her powers or because she was his mate. They were two halves brought together to make a whole, after all.

Amber glanced up when she noticed Alice talking to the DJ. That meant it was time for speeches. She blushed as she glanced at Jasper, wondering how this was going to go. "Oh jeez."

Jasper chuckled softly, holding her hand as someone took away her plates. "It's okay, Darlin. It can't be as bad as Bella's." He and Amber laughed when they heard Bella muttering under her breath about that.

Haven stood up, taking in a deep breath. She then thanked Alice as she was handed a microphone. "Hello. I'm Haven Storme, the best woman, and I'd like to make a toast to Amber." She then walked around the table, walking to the dance floor in the middle of all the tables. She waited for everyone to quiet down before speaking. "Amber and I met under strange circumstances, under horrible circumstances some could say. Even with that, Amber and I became the closest of friends. Amber, I'm so grateful to have met you. I've seen you grow so much as a person in the brief time we've known each other. I had an outsider's perspective on you and Jasper and I must say, you two are the sweetest couple I have ever seen. I wish you both the best and to continue being as happy as you are now!" She turned the microphone off, wiping at her tears.

Amber bit her lip to keep from crying, wanting to hug her friend right then. "I love you, Haven!"

Haven laughed softly as Alice hugged her before taking the microphone. Haven sat down, wiping at her tears while Alice moved to the dancefloor. Alice winked at Amber before smiling at Jasper. "I'm Alice Cullen, the maid of honor, and I'd like to make a toast to the handsome groom." She giggled when certain people laughed. "Jasper, you're my very best friend besides your wonderful wife. We've been through so much together. We've helped each other grow as people. That's why I've been able to watch how Amber's affected you since you met. You didn't like to interact with people. You weren't miserable but you weren't very happy. Now, you always have a smile on your face! You're so happy it's like you radiate it to those around you." She giggled again when some of the vampires chuckled, noticing the reference to Jasper's ability. "Amber has made you the happiest you've ever been and I'm so glad for you both. I wish you both the best and to continue being as in love as you are now."

Jasper smiled brightly at Alice, squeezing Amber's hand so he wouldn't cry in front of everyone. He tried to speak smoothly but was a little choked up. "Thank you, Alice…"

Amber gently rubbed Jasper's back, kissing his cheek. She smiled softly at him, watching him smile softly back at her. She then took in a deep breath when Charlie took the microphone. It was then Jasper's turn to comfort her, knowing this would most likely make her cry. Though, Edward looked irritated, so that was a plus.

Charlie glanced at everyone, rolling his eyes as both Billy and Harry motioned for him to start. He turned to the newlyweds, his lips turning up at the ends. "I'm Charlie Swan, Amber's dad. The day I adopted you has been one of the best moments in my life, Amber… You've always been my daughter and I love you so much. I'm so thankful I got to see you grow up into this beautiful, amazing, strong woman. I'm so happy you found a husband that's such a gentleman, unlike someone." He cleared his throat when he noticed Edward sigh. He chuckled before facing Jasper. "I don't need to warn you because I know you'd never hurt her. Jasper, you've been the sweetest boyfriend to her that I've ever known. I know you're going to be happy together and give you both my blessing."

Amber hid her face behind Jasper's shoulder, trying to stop her tears from falling. Jasper gently helped her up when Charlie came over, leading her to him. He smiled, rubbing Amber's back while she hugged her father.

Charlie was blinking back his own tears while he comforted his daughter, "Come now, kiddo, let's not ruin your makeup. Alice will kick our asses."

Amber laughed as she leaned back, rubbing at her cheeks. "I love you, dad."

Charlie smiled weakly at her, feeling way to emotional to be watched by everyone. "I love you too, Amber." He nodded at Jasper before going back to his seat.

Jasper wrapped his arms around his wife, watching as his parents stood up next, making their way to them. He used his ability to calm Amber down, knowing she would want to not cry so much in front of everyone.

Esme smiled up at her husband and then at the couple. "Amber, we were also quite lucky to watch you grow up. We've loved you since Jasper first introduced us."

Carlisle spoke into the microphone, grinning at them both. "I'm so happy for you both, knowing how in love and happy you two are together. You, my children, make my life so happy. I'm so thankful to be gaining you as my daughter officially, even though you've always been ours, Amber."

Esme nodded happily, reaching up to rub her eyes. "We're so thankful and happy for you both. I know you'll make it together. Your love is too pure, too strong and you're too perfect for each other." She then hugged Amber, kissing her head. "I love you."

Emmett then took the microphone from Carlisle as he hugged Amber and Jasper next. He got some weird looks from everyone because he wasn't supposed to give a speech, but he wanted to. He waited for everyone to sit back down before speaking, grinning at the couple before him. He addressed Jasper first, "I love you, bro, and I'm so happy you're my brother." He then smirked at him, chuckling, "But, I'm way happier that you brought lil bear into my life. I'm afraid I love her more than you."

Jasper laughed, shaking his head. "I know, it's alright." He and Amber laughed with most of the guests at that.

Emmett laughed before smiling at Amber, his grin softening for her. "Amber, you're my very best friend. I've loved you since the moment I met you. You quickly became my sister, way before you even got engaged to Jasper. I've loved being able to grow up with you, making this day even better. I love you so much and I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to spend forever with you two."

Amber smiled softly at Emmett, "I love you too, big brother."

Emmett grinned at her, his eyes looking a little too wet as he went to his seat. Alice took the microphone from him, addressing everyone then. "Alright guys! Now that the emotional stuff is over, let's get to the cake!"

Amber wrinkled her nose as she was led over to the cake table. She didn't really like cake but wanted to do this tradition at least. She then smiled when Jasper winked at her. "If you smear cake on me, I will hurt you."

Jasper raised both of his hands in a gesture of his surrender, laughing softly. "I'm not going to, Darlin." He kissed her cheek, standing behind her. Amber stood behind the cake table, picking up the cake server. She smiled when Jasper wrapped his hand around hers, cutting into the cake with her. They cut out a big slice before placing it on a plate Alice had ready. Jasper smirked at Amber watching her wrinkle her nose again. "Come on, Darlin."

Amber sighed before she opened her mouth, watching as Jasper fed her a small corner of the cake. She frowned over the fork as she saw Jasper laughing. She chewed the overly sweet desert, playfully shoving him. She swallowed before sticking her tongue out at him. "Don't laugh at your wife, mister."

Jasper smiled instead, kissing her forehead. "My apologies, ma'am."

{X}

Amber smiled when she saw the DJ reach for the microphone, grinning towards them. "Ladies and gentleman, it's the time that everyone's been waiting for. It's time for the wedding couples first dance!"

Amber laughed as everyone began clapping, getting up and heading to the dance floor. She smiled when Jasper held out his hand for her to take, smiling down at her. "Would you do me the honor, Mrs. Whitlock?"

Amber took his hand, standing up and smiling happily at him. "Of course, Mr. Whitlock." She let Jasper lead her to the dance floor, blushing when everyone was grinning at them happily. She turned to Jasper when they got to the center of the floor, smiling up at him. She gently placed her arms around his neck, kissing him softly.

Jasper placed his hands on her hips, kissing her back softly. He then kissed her forehead, smiling down at her. He waited for the song to come on before swaying to the song.

Amber hummed to 'Amazed' by Lonestar as it came on, slow dancing with her husband. She looked up at him as he gently spun her around, kissing her softly. "I love you so much, Jasper."

Jasper smiled as he picked her up, spinning again so her dress flared out slightly, whispering as they did. " _I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better_."

Amber laughed when he timed it with the song, singing the next line but meaning it as well. " _I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever_."

Together, they both placed their hands on the other's cheek, looking into each other's eyes as they sang together over the music. " _Baby, I'm amazed by you."_ Amber and Jasper continued slow dancing for the rest of the sing, singing softly to each other, big smiles on their faces.

When the song ended, everyone clapped loudly for them. Charlie then walked up to them, a warm smile on his face. "Do you mind if I cut in?"

Jasper shook his head, rubbing Charlie's shoulder. "Of course not." He smiled at Amber one last time before walking off the dance floor, standing beside Haven and Alice.

Charlie smiled at his daughter, "I can't believe you convinced me to do this. I can't sing."

Amber smiled at him, knowing her husband was going to help Charlie. "You'll be fine, dad. You helped me pick this song."

Charlie gulped when the background music began playing. "Yeah…" He then suddenly felt a rush of courage and happiness flood through him. "Yeah, you're right." He smiled down at his daughter, glad they had microphones already clipped to their clothes for this. He began singing first, slow dancing as he did. " _She's gotta do what she's gotta do. And I've gotta like it or not. She's got dreams too big for this town and she needs to give 'em a shot, whatever they are."_

" _Looks like I'm all ready to leave and nothing left to pack."_

Charlie looked a little chocked up when he began the next part, knowing how true this song really was for them. " _Ain't no room for me in that car, even if she asked me to tag along."_

Amber felt bad when she saw tears building up in his eyes, knowing she was the same way. Her voice blended with her dad's as they sang the next line together. " _ **God, I gotta be strong**_ _."_

Amber glanced at Jasper as she began her part, smiling softly. " _I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life, ready as I've ever been. Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes, the prize is mine to win."_

Charlie watched the two of them, smiling sadly as he watched Amber light up from just looking at her new husband, until she glanced at him and smiled up at him with that loving look in her eyes. " _She's waitin' on my blessings 'fore she hits that open road. Baby, get ready…"_

" _Oh, I'm ready…"_

" _Get set, don't go."_

Amber hugged her father, closing her eyes as she sang. " _Looks like things are fallen into place…"_

Charlie hugged his daughter tightly, glancing up to see Bella staring at him sadly. He frowned as he hugged Amber even tighter, feeling his heart breaking a little more inside. " _Feels like they're fallen apart."_ He glanced down when Amber moved back, smiling down at her so she didn't see him frowning. " _I painted this big ol' smile on my face to hide my broken heart. If only she knew."_

Amber knew what Charlie did but he was never good at hiding his emotions. " _This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say."_

" _This is where I want to but I won't get in the way of her and her dreams, and spreadin' her wings."_

Amber reached up, brushing away a tear that fell from her dad's eye, smiling softly up at him. " _I'm ready to fly. I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life, as ready as I've ever been. Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes, the prize is mine to win."_

Charlie got another burst of confidence and love from nowhere, needing it to make it through the last bit of this song for her. " _She's waitin' on my blessings 'fore she hits that open road. Baby get ready, get set…"_

" _ **Don't go."**_

" _I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life, as ready as I've ever been."_

" _Baby, be alright."_

" _Got the hunger and the starts in my eyes. The prize is mine to win. I'll be alright!"_

" _She's waitin' on my blessings 'fore she hits that open road. Baby, get ready, get set, please don't go. Don't go…"_

" _Let me go now, I'm ready."_

" _Don't go…"_

" _I'll be alright, I'll be okay. You know I'll be thinking of you each and every day."_

" _She's gotta do what she's gotta do."_

" _Let me go now."_

" _She's gotta do what she's gotta do."_

" _I gotta do what I gotta do."_

" _She's gotta do what she's gotta do…"_

Charlie hugged his daughter tightly after their mics were cut off, the background music fading to silence slowly. "I love you so much, kiddo."

Amber hugged him tightly, rubbing his back. "I love you too, dad. I'm leaving but not forever. I'll be back soon." Amber looked up when Jasper gently rubbed her back, looking down at her worriedly. Amber smiled softly up at him, "I'm okay, Jasper…" She glanced to see Esme smiling brightly at them, "I can't wait for this."

Esme giggled while Jasper chuckled softly, both knowing how much Amber loved hearing Jasper sing. Charlie shook his head fondly, escorting Amber to her seat, taking Jasper's himself. Jasper gently placed his hands on Esme's waist, Esme placing her hands on Jasper's shoulders. They began swaying softly as _'A Song for Mama'_ by Boyz II Men began playing. Jasper then began signing, smiling at Esme as he did.

" _You taught me everything. Everything you've given me, I'll always keep it inside. You're the driving force in my life, yeah There isn't anything or anyone that I could be, and it just wouldn't feel right if I didn't have you by my side."_

" _You were there for me to love and care for me, when skies were gray, whenever I was down, you were always there to comfort me. And no one else can be what you have been to me. You will always be, you will always be the girl in my life for all times."_

Some people didn't realize how close Jasper and Esme really were. Esme loved all her children, of course. She had a different relationship with Jasper, though. He had been the newest addition until the Swan and Storme children. He also had the most trouble adjusting to a vegetarian way of life. Esme, being the sweet and motherly woman she was, was able to help him the most. She spent a lot of time reading with Jasper in comfortable silence, telling stories of their past together. She went hunting with him, her sweet temperament really helping Jasper keep control.

Esme also battled for Jasper. When someone treated him like glass because of his bloodlust, she was there to put them in their place. Jasper was a strong man who had a lot to handle. He had to handle his own bloodlust and everyone else's. That didn't mean her family could treat him any different. He was their brother now. Her son.

" _Mama, Mama, you know I love you. Oh, you know I love you. Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart. Your love is like tears from the stars. Mama I just want you to know lovin' you is like food to my soul."_

" _You're always there for me, have always been around for me, even when I was bad. You showed me right from my wrong, yes you did. And you took up for me when everyone was downin' me. You always did understand. You gave me strength to go on. There was so many times, looking back when I was so afraid. And then you come to me and say to me, I can face anything and no one else can do what you have done for me…"_

Esme hugged Jasper as the song slowly came to an end, kissing the side of his face. "I love you, son."

Jasper smiled softly, kissing her cheek. "I love you too, mom."

Everyone in the crowd either had tears in their eyes or sweet smiles on their faces as they watched them. Amber passed Jasper as she got back onto the dance floor, grinning at him. "Beautiful singing, darlin."

Jasper winked at her, "Same to you, sweetheart."

Amber blushed a little at the Major's nickname for her. She stuck her tongue out at his back before facing Esme. "Hey, mom."

Esme smiled at her, gently hugging her. "Hey, sweetie."

"The last formal dance is going to be between Amber and her new parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen." _'I'll Be'_ by Reba McEntire started playing while the two women began swaying to the music.

" _When darkness falls upon your heart and soul, I'll be the light that shines for you. When you forget how beautiful you are, I'll be there to remind you. When you can't find your way, I'll find my way to you. When troubles come around, I will come to you. I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on."_

Amber glanced down at her mom and smiled softly at her, "Thank you."

Esme tilted her head as she gently spun with Amber, "Whatever for?"

Amber blushed a little, knowing how sappy she was going to sound. "For everything. For taking me in even when I was just dating Jasper. For always being there for me, for loving me, for being my mom, for everything."

Esme hugged Amber tightly, but not too tightly to hurt her. "You don't need to thank me for those things, Amber. I'm your mom and I love you so much. You've been a part of this family since the first vision Alice got of you." Esme pulled back and gently kissed Amber's cheek. "You're my beautiful, amazing, daughter."

" _Be your shelter when you need someone to see you through. I'll be there to carry you. I'll be there. I'll be the rock that will be strong for you. The one that will hold on to you. When you feel that rain falling down. When there's nobody else around. I'll be…"_

The only reason Esme and Amber weren't crying when Carlisle slipped in was thanks to Jasper. Carlisle gently took Amber's hands from his wife, smiling down at his daughter. "You look beautiful tonight, Amber."

Amber flawlessly followed Carlisle's lead in their fancier slow dance. "You look as handsome as ever, pappa." She smiled when she noticed Carlisle recognized the slight accent coming through her voice. She used the Norwegian form of dad for him, the country her family was from.

Carlisle grinned brightly at her, gently picking her up and spinning her around in the dance. "I'm so happy for you to officially join my family, even though you always have been. It's been an honor being able to watch you grow up with us, watch your relationship with Jasper blossom into what it is now. I'm so lucky and love you so much, datter."

Amber blinked back her tears when she heard him use the Norwegian form of daughter back at her. "I love you too."

" _And when you're there with no one there to hold. I'll be the arms that reach for you. And when you feel your faith is running low, I'll be there to believe in you. When all you find are lies, I'll be the truth you need. When you need someone to run to, you can run to me. I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on."_

" _Be your shelter when you need someone to see you through. I'll be there to carry you. I'll be there. I'll be the rock that will be strong for you. The one that will hold on to you when you feel that rain falling down. When there's nobody else around. I'll be…"_

Carlisle smiled and gently kissed Amber's cheek when the song ended, leading her back to her husband. Jasper happily hugged his wife, gently pulling her onto his lap so she could rest her feet, she still had her heels on after all.

" _The newlyweds ask that everyone head to the dancefloor now, enjoy the rest of the night!"_


	58. Chapter 58

_Finally! This update is just shy of two months, I'm sorry about that! School got really, really rough for me. When school starts back I probably won't have much time again. I apologize but nursing school comes first. It's not like I'll ever give up on this story, I have the rest of the plot stored in my brain._

 _Also! This finishes the wedding mini-arc, now to the honeymoon phase! I hope you all enjoy Jasper's big surprise as much as I love it!_

* * *

 _Also, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!_ ** _P.S. Alexanzondria, Padfootette, BlueRose921, Mickkila_** _and_ ** _Soccer-Bitch_**

 _Safe and Sound is about 3/4 of the way finished right now. There's a few mini-arcs to get through and a final boss battle arc to get through (Guess who?)_

 _Then, there will be a sequel to Safe and Sound! I'll give you more details much later in the story._

* * *

Amber sighed happily as she kicked her heels off, smirking as Alice caught them, glaring at her. "I know you hate them, but you could at least keep them, Amber."

Amber slipped her feet into some socks and her boots, shaking her head. "I knew you'd take care of them."

Alice sighed, already in her own outfit. "Touché."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow as she looked down at her outfit and then back at Amber, "Jasper might get close to breaking Emmett and I's demolition record after this."

Amber smirked, glancing in a mirror at herself. "I hope so." Alice had taken Amber's hair down, letting it brush against her shoulder blades. Her dress was in its protective bag, waiting for Alice to take it home. She had on a black shirt and a dark green flannel that was tied under her chest. It also had bride written in white on the back. She was wearing skinny jeans and black boots.

Rosalie, Haven and Alice all had on the same outfit. The had red flannels, black shirts, skinny jeans and black boots on. Their hair was all down as well, wanting it to add to the big surprise.

Alice looked at the time before grinning at Amber, "Okay, let's go."

The girls walked ahead of Amber, acting like they were mingling into the crowd. Jasper was busy talking with Emmett and Charlie about something. Most of the guests were dancing or sitting down, taking a break. That's why no one noticed as the girls made their way behind Jasper.

Everyone did look up when the DJ cut off the song that had been playing. "Sorry, folks! We have a special request from a Ms. Cullen." He hid his smirk as he began playing the song Alice requested. When everyone heard Edward groan they just thought it was going to be a bad song.

They were wrong.

Jasper looked up when he recognized the beat to the song. Amber used to play it jokingly when they went on road trips together. He groaned softly, shaking his head. That was until he felt someone take off his hat. He gaped at his wife as she passed him, placing the hat on her head. When did she change? What was she doing?

Rosalie and Alice were on either side of Amber, Haven standing in front of Amber. They all had their backs towards them, Amber being the focus since she was the bride.

" _Ms. Cullen also would like to add that this dance is from the bride to the lucky groom!"_

As soon as the beat hit, the girls began swaying their hips, their hands on their hips and looking over their shoulders. After the second time they slapped their hands on their hips. They then swung their hips wide, turning to face Jasper, Emmett and the rest of the guys.

Emmett was grinning wildly, punching Jasper's shoulder. "Dude!"

Jasper's jaw was hanging down, not able to say anything but watch his wife.

The girls high-stepped, spun around before stepping forward again. They jumped and landed with their legs spread wide, swinging their hips again. They then then raised their arms over their heads, kicking their palms as they did. They continued swaying their hips and arms as the words _began._

" _Well, I walk into the room, passing out hundred-dollar bills. And it kills, and it thrills, like the horns on my Silverado grill."_

The girls took three steps forward before jumping around, their hands on their butts. They leaned back as they turned to face the men, winking at them. They did the same way on the other side before spreading their arms wide. They then ducked down, running their hands down their side sensually.

" _And I buy the bar double round the crown. And everybody's getting down. An' this town, ain't never gonna be the same"_

The girls swayed their hips while leaning down and to the right, before stepping as they stood upright. They marched forward, their boots all clicking on the dancefloor as they did.

" _Cause I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city. I make a lot of noise, cause the girls, they are so pretty."_

The girls kicked their heels while dancing before facing forward again. They spread out their legs, their arms cross out in front of them at their wrists. The swung their hips wide as they did that before acting like they were lassoing someone.

" _Riding up and down Broadway, On my old stud Leroy. And the girls say, save a horse, ride a cowboy."_

The girls swung their hips while they slowly moved in a circle, swinging one arm in the air as they did. The other hand was in their pocket while they moved.

" _Everybody says_ , _save a horse, ride a cowboy."_

The girls looped around each other while stomping in their boots, meeting up in the middle to form a line, Amber at the end. They raised their arms together in the air before slowly lowering them. They then raised them back up in an Egyptian-like pose almost. Together they ducked down, turning so their hair flew around like crazy.

" _Well I don't give a dang about nothing. I'm singing and bling-blinging while the girls are drinking. Long necks down! And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy, Or my Chevrolet for your Escalade, Or your freak parade. I'm the only John Wayne left in this town."_

The girls' hair was all over the place, but they didn't care. They began kicking their feet in time to the beat, swinging their hips as they did. That was until Amber's part came on.

" _Cause I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city. I make a lot of noise cause the girls, they are so pretty."_

The other girls stayed where they were, dancing still. Amber sauntered her way to her husband, taking his hat off and placing it on his head. She grinned while she leaned back on him, dancing as she slowly sank to the ground.

" _Riding up and down Broadway, on my old stud Leroy. And the girls say, save a horse, ride a cowboy. Everybody says, save a horse, ride a cowboy."_

Jasper groaned as he watched her, glad Charlie was no longer by him and had fled to his friends. "Amber, what-" He stopped when she stood up, facing him again.

Amber wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning up at him. "You're welcome." She heard the girls laughing behind her as the song ended. It was silent for a few seconds before everyone began clapping. She could hear Emmett praising Rosalie behind her, loudly.

Jasper picked her up around her waist, kissing her. He only pulled back when she needed air, looking down at her with a certain hunger in his eyes. "Darlin… You never cease to amaze me."

Amber blushed dark red while grinning at him. "You never do, either."

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head at his wife. He loved her to death, even when she drove him crazy like she just did. "How about we dance together now?"

Amber took his hand, letting him lead her to the dance floor. They started off slow-dancing together, Amber needing a breather from her surprise dance. "So, are you prepared to tell me where we're going now?"

Jasper smirked down at her, kissing her nose. "You're adorable, sexy as hell and I love you to death. But, no."

Amber pouted adorably up at him, moving with him around the couples dancing. "Finneee."

Jasper laughed softly, kissing her hand while holding it. "You'll live."

Amber groaned, falling into him. "I don't think I will. I'm feeling faint."

Jasper smirked as he watched her, speaking with a monotone. "Oh no. What shall I do?"

Amber continued acting dramatic, placing the back of her hand on her forehead. "Oh, I think I'm dying."

Jasper laughed softly now, watching her. "Luckily enough all your family and friends are here. We can prepare the funeral now."

Amber giggled up at him, playfully tipping his hat down onto his face. "Dork."

"Nerd."

Amber smiled happily as she wrapped her arms around her husband, hugging him tightly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jasper gently kissed her head, feeling his heart nearly bursting from emotion. "Neither would I, Darlin…"

{X}

Amber was just getting back up to dance when she saw Seth coming over to her. She smiled at him happily, "Hey, Seth!"

Seth grinned at her, hugging her gently. "You look so beautiful, Amber. Before and now, still…" He cleared his throat, grinning awkwardly at her. "You know what I mean."

Amber laughed softly, nodding. "Thanks, Seth." She then patted the green, silk shirt he had on. "You look really nice tonight." She then gently began dancing with him as they talked, spotting most of the pack looking a little tired. They did have a lot to eat, drink and they danced a lot. She was feeling worn out herself. "You know, when you find your imprint, Seth, they're going to be really lucky." She smiled up at him, "I can't wait to see you that happy."

Seth smiled bashfully. "I kind of wish I'd meet them already. I want a relationship like you and Jasper have. I want someone just for me…"

Amber hugged him, shaking her head. "You can't rush perfection, Seth." She heard him laugh before the sound faded off. She felt a headache coming on, digging her nails into Seth's back from the pain. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to remain calm. She knew she was getting a vision, a big one it seemed.

{X}

 _Seth stood by a forest, a huge grin on his face. He hadn't changed any but that didn't mean anything. Shifters didn't age while shifting regularly. The sunlight was bearing down on him, highlighting his warm eyes. That was until a girl ran up to Seth, calling his name loudly. Her voice was so angelic and warm as she did. Amber could hear the love in her voice._

" _Seth!"_

" _There you are!" Seth happily picked her up, kissing her softly. "Where did you run off to now?"_

 _The girl rolled her brown eyes, her blonde hair flowing with the strong wind that day. It didn't bother either of them though. "My brother ran off to do something. I followed him so he wouldn't get lost." She then smiled down at Seth as another sunbeam hit them._

 _Amber could see just a bit of a sparkle before she was being slammed out of the vision._

{X}

Amber came to, realizing she was in someone's arms and staring up at the night sky. She blinked a couple of times before looking up at who held her. She saw Seth worriedly staring down at her. "I'm fine, Seth."

Jasper steadied Amber when she was sat down, gently brushing her hair back. "Are you alright, Darlin?"

Amber nodded, glancing at Seth as a big grin formed on her face. "Your imprint is blonde."

Seth's eyes looked like they'd bulge out of his head. "Oh, wow! You saw them!"

Amber nodded softly, smiling at her friend. "I did! She's beautiful."

Seth grinned brightly, laughing as Jacob came up and ruffled his hair. "Come on, Jake!"

Amber turned to Jasper and kissed his cheek, "I'm fine, Jasper… I guess the vision was important which is why it was so strong."

Jasper sighed as he held her, rubbing her back. "You just worry me sometimes."

Amber smiled playfully up at him, "If you were human I'd have given you a heart attack by now."

Jasper huffed at her, "You can't use my line."

Amber grinned at him before going to sit down, telling everyone she was fine as she did.

{X}

Amber yawned softly, her eyes closed as she leaned on Jasper. Her head was on his shoulder, one arm around his other shoulder. It was late that night and she was exhausted, having been busy since that morning. Amber smiled when she felt Jasper kiss the top of her head. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten, darlin'."

Amber sighed as she sat up, staring up at Jasper. "I'm so ready for bed."

Jasper chuckled softly, holding her hand. "I know. You can sleep on the way to the hotel room if you want. We're staying in New Orleans tonight and heading out tomorrow morning."

Amber nodded happily, glad they weren't leaving the area yet. She really loved New Orleans. "Okay."

Alice popped up in front of their table, smiling softly at her sister. "It's time for the send-off. Everything's ready for you at the hotel. Your ride is also waiting, so time to say goodbye."

Amber got up, noticing how everyone had indeed cleared out of the area. It was now just people cleaning up. "Oh, wow."

Jasper laughed as he helped her up, leading her towards the parking lot nearby. "You were dozing in and out for a while. It's okay."

Amber stuck her tongue out playfully at her husband. She laughed with Alice at Jasper's sigh. She then turned to see everyone lined up on either side of the path. They all had sparklers in their hands, all of them letting off a warm, yellow sparkle at the end. When the guests saw them, they raised the sparklers up to form a tunnel for the newlyweds. "Aww, guys."

Alice smiled and held up the camera around her neck, "You're welcome!" She began taking pictures as the couple walked through the tunnel.

Amber smiled, blushing slightly from everyone staring. She waved at them all happily, "Thank you, I'll see you guys soon!" She heard Jasper saying something similar beside her, not stopping until she came to the end, where her dad was.

Charlie handed his sparkler off to Harry, smiling at his daughter. "See you soon, kiddo." He kissed her cheek before smiling at Jasper, "Take care of each other."

Amber kissed his cheek back, smiling softly. "We will, dad. I love you."

Jasper smiled, hugging Charlie gently. "We will. Take care of yourself, Charlie."

Amber smiled happily back at everyone, watching them wave with their sparklers. "I love you all, have a good night!" She then giggled when Jasper held open the car door for her. "Why, thank you, sir."

Jasper laughed, shaking his head as he got in the car. "You're welcome, ma'am." He then gently held Amber to his side, rubbing her arm. "Did you love today?"

Amber nodded softly, closing her eyes as she leaned into him. His cold temperature helping cool her off. "Mhmm. It was perfect, Jasper." She then reached up and held his hand, smiling to herself. "Husband of mine."

Jasper smiled down at her, feeling just how much love that was pouring from her, love for him. He could feel how happy she was, it being almost too much to handle. "I'm so glad, my lovely wife."

{X}

Amber had fallen asleep on the way to the hotel room, like Jasper knew she would. He couldn't blame her, she had been through a lot that day. He himself felt drained mentally and emotionally, in a good way. Instead of waking her up, he gently carried her inside. He checked in quietly, using his ability to keep Amber asleep in his arms. Once he was handed the key, he carried her to the elevator, heading to their suite.

Jasper carefully entered the room, locking it behind him. He looked around curiously before heading to the bedroom. He gently laid Amber on the bed, brushing her hair back from her face. He smiled softly down at her, watching her sleep for a few seconds. He then sighed, knowing she was in no way comfortable like that. He walked into the closet to see their bags waiting on them. Jasper opened them both, finding Amber's. He pulled out an old t-shirt of his that she liked to wear. He picked up some makeup wipes and a brush. He carried those things into the bedroom, laying them down beside Amber.

Jasper began humming a lullaby he remembered his mother singing, stripping his wife as he did. Once she only had on her underwear, he slid the t-shirt on her. He smiled when Amber sighed in her sleep, mumbling incoherently. He waited to make sure she was asleep before gently wiping her makeup off. He tossed the sheet away when he was done, moving on to her hair. He was glad her hair was already down, not wanting to hurt her if he tried himself. He gently brushed her hair, making sure to get the tangles out for her.

Amber roused a little bit when Jasper moved her under the blankets, reaching out for him. "Jazz…"

Jasper laid down over the covers, moving so she could curl up to him. "I'm right here, Darlin… Get some rest."

Amber hummed softly when she got comfy again, rubbing her hand over his chest gently. "Good night, Jasper…"

"Good night, Darlin."

{X}

Amber had nearly driven Jasper insane while they traveled to their new home, not that Amber knew that. She thought they would just be traveling for their honeymoon. They had to take a nine-hour flight from New Orleans to Seattle, Washington. From there they took a four-hour flight to a port city in British Columbia, Canada. Then, they had to take a two-hour boat ride to their destination.

Amber huffed as she curled up in the seat, staring at the coast off in the distance, the sea surrounding them on the other three sides. "If I didn't know geography better I would say you copied Edward."

Jasper was a cross between irritated and amused at that. "I didn't copy Edward, Darlin." He then smirked at her, noticing how she glared at the ocean. "You're just irritated because we're not on land." He knew her magical elements didn't mix well with water, especially fire. She also wasn't attached to the land now, which she didn't like.

Amber sighed softly, glancing over at him and watching him drive the boat. His hair was being blown from the wind, it being extra curly from the moisture. His eyes were very bright in color and emotion. She smiled softly, relaxing in her chair. "That's true." She then glanced at the clock on the dashboard, "How much longer do we have?"

Jasper smiled, shaking his head. "We're here already. We just have to head to the right part."

Amber frowned at him before looking to her right. The island they've been passing was their destination? "What's the island called?"

"Isle Elskede."

Amber turned to Jasper, her eyebrows shooting up. "What?"

Jasper smiled at her as he slowed the boat down, "Isle Elskede, Darlin."

Amber knew that word, her grandma used to call her that when she was little. It was a term of endearment similar to darling and my beloved in Norwegian. There was no way an island Jasper was taking her to, named darling in Norwegian, was a random island. "Did you buy this!?"

Jasper laughed at her expression, nodding his head. "Right after we started dating."

Amber looked out at their island, her jaw dropping. "Holy shit."

Jasper laughed more, reaching over to hold her hand. "There's more, Darlin." He turned into a little bay, the terrain slowly flattening out from cliffs as they traveled inland.

Amber grew more excited when they approached a dock, a cabin behind the dock. It was a huge, gorgeous, log cabin. The foundation was made from pale stones, as were the walls. The porch, rails to the porch, doors, and details were all made from wood. The roof was a brown, tin roof. There were large, glass windows on all three floors of the cabin. She could see a fire pit from the dock, barely registering Jasper tying the boat down.

Jasper smiled at his surprised wife, gently helping her off the boat. "Welcome home, Amber."

Amber followed Jasper down the stone path that lead to their home. "Oh my god… Jasper… It's beautiful."

Jasper smiled brightly at her, "I'm glad you love it. It's been a work in progress for a while."

Amber grinned when they came to the door, seeing the intricate tree on the door. "It's so beautiful." She then giggled when Jasper picked her up, carrying her in his arms. "Of course."

Jasper winked down at her, carrying his wife over the threshold. "I'm your southern gentleman, after all." He then sat her down, kissing her lovingly.

Amber kissed him deeply, smiling into the kiss when he dipped her. "I love you."

Jasper smiled, moving her upright again. "I love you too, Amber."

Amber grinned before looking around the living room. There was a big, stone fireplace which was the focal point of the living room. Tan couches, love seat and chairs were spread around. They all had green flannel pillows and blankets on them. There was a fuzzy brown rug on the ground, a wooden coffee table on top of it. There was a state of the art entertainment center set up across from the coffee table, in the middle of the room.

There were giant windows on either side of the fireplace, letting in the last rays of sunlight into the room. The light hit the wooden beams up, Amber just noticing them. Everything she saw was making her fall more in love. She walked past the living room, heading into the kitchen. It had marble countertops, light wooden cabinet that resembled barn doors. There was a breakfast nook, pillows scattered on the window seat. There was a dining room through another doorway, a big wooden table peeking out at her.

Jasper kissed Amber's cheek, hugging her from behind. "What do you think?"

Amber smiled up at her husband, "I love it, Jasper."

Jasper smiled happily down at her, "There's still a lot more." He led her down the hallway, skipping the doors to the extra bedrooms. "These are for the family when they visit." He wasn't lying, but he wanted the children bedrooms to be a surprise for tomorrow. There were still bedrooms for their guests, too. For now, he just wanted to show off their bedroom. He let go of her hand in front of their door, smiling down at her. "This is our room."

Amber looked up at him and then back at the door. There was another giant tree carved into it. The branches covered the entire door almost. The trunk of the tree even had their initials carved into it. She smiled before pushing the heavy door open. She gasped when she did, glancing at her husband. He just kept surprising her! This island has been theirs for years and took a lot of planning.

Their bedroom had wooden floors and walls. The ceiling was high with wooden beams showing. There was more ceiling to floor windows, letting in lots of natural light. There was a window seat built into the corner, big enough to fit both comfortably. There was a fireplace across from the bed and window seat. The bed was a king-sized bed, full of earth tones sheets and blankets. There were pictures of them hanging around the room. The door to the bathroom was a barn door, open currently.

The bathroom had rock walls with wooden floors. There were a lot of rugs to make up for the cold floor. There was a giant shower with stone in it as well. The bathtub was against a window but was made so you still had privacy. There was another fireplace in between the bathtub and shower. There were two sinks with everything they needed already stocked it seemed.

Amber turned to Jasper, feeling breathless. "Holy shit…"

Jasper laughed, picking her up to kiss her softly. "Welcome home, Darlin…"

Amber pulled him in, kissing him deeply. Whenever she calmed down enough, she pulled back with a big smile on her lips. "I love you so much. We're never leaving here, right?"

Jasper chuckled softly, kissing her forehead. "Not if you don't want to. There's still one more big surprise for today." He disappeared for a second before coming back. He was holding cowgirl boots for her. "You're going to need these."

Amber frowned at him, sitting down on a bench in the bathroom. She slipped her shoes off, putting on the boots. "Okay?"

Jasper smirked at her, "Close your eyes."

Amber huffed at him, closing her eyes. "Alright."

Jasper chuckled softly at her, picking her up. He then ran out of the house, running down a dirt path. A few seconds later he sat her down, covering her eyes with his hands. "Open."

Amber waited for Jasper's hands to move before leaning back against him. Her hand flew up to her mouth, her eyes getting wide. There was a circular horse barn in front of her. There was a paddock against each stall for the horses in them. There were larger paddocks behind the barn, none of the horses in them yet.

"We have eight horses and ten stalls. We might get a colt or filly next year."

Amber turned to her husband, her jaw dropping. "We have eight horses?"

Jasper smiled brightly down at her, "Yes, ma'am. I picked out one horse for you specifically. I have my own horse. There's six others to form the rest of our herd." He then held her hand, leading her into the barn, "I'll introduce you to your mare, Freyja."

Amber looked around at all the horses in the stalls. She smiled happily when she spotted Jasper's horse. His was a buckskin stallion. She only recognized him as Jasper's because of the hat on his barn door. She then looked up at the stall Jasper was heading towards. She gasped softly at the very tall horse in front of her.

Freyja was a black Percheron. She had black hair, a black body and black feathery hair on her feet. Once Jasper opened her stall door, she walked out to meet them.

Amber gently held her hand up, smiling at her. "Hello Freyja." Freyja gently pushed her head against her hand, snorting softly.

Jasper smiled happily down at his wife, "I'll let you get acquainted with her." He then playfully smacked her ass as he went to his own horse.

Amber laughed at him, turning back to her horse. "You're such a beautiful lady, Freyja." She laughed when Freyja nuzzled her, snorting into her ear. She then smiled over at Jasper who was brushing his stallion. She felt like she could cry as she pet Freyja's muzzle. She was just so happy that she didn't know how to react. She and Jasper owned this entire island, this amazing cabin and all these horses. Jasper really did spoil her to death but this time she wasn't mad at him for it.


	59. Chapter 59

_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last time: **CarleighAlpha** , **P.S. Alexazondria, Yera, Iyawolfwhite, ReadingRainbow7, BlueRose921, Robyn**_

 _You guys are making me cry! I'm so touched by the love for this story. It means so much to me. I've been going through a rough period and it's helped a lot._

* * *

 _This chapter is a little short but it's just full of fluff and love between Jasper and Amber. The next chapter will be a break from this, leading to a mini-arc._

* * *

Amber woke up in the arms of her husband in their own bed, in their own home, on their island. She smiled to herself just at the thought of it, hiding her face in Jasper's chest. She and her husband lived here, together, alone. They had this amazing home together, a horse farm and an island to explore on their horses. Amber couldn't be any happier at the moment.

Jasper leaned down and kissed the top of her head, a bright smile on his face. He was already in a fantastic mood, until his wife woke up. Her pure joy increased his own until he couldn't stop smiling at her. "Good morning, Darlin. How did you sleep?"

Amber leaned up, kissing him lovingly. She pulled back only when she needed to breathe, giggling. "Amazingly. You wore me out last night."

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. "Me? You were insatiable."

Amber pouted at her husband, not failing to notice how he never put on any clothes during the night. "How could I not be? I can't resist you."

Jasper rubbed her hips gently as she moved on top of him, the blanket falling to reveal she had on one of his old shirts. He may not have gotten dressed, but he put a gown on her at least. He didn't want her to get too cold from cuddling with him. "It seems we feel the same then."

Amber grinned down at him, her hair hanging down over her shoulder. The light from the window was hitting her and lighting her up. It made her seem like an angel, the way her hair seemed to glow. Her eyes seemed like milk chocolate in the light, so warm and full of love for him. Her lips were pulled into the sweetest smile that was only reserved for him. Her shirt was hanging off her shoulder, revealing her scars but that only added to her beauty. She was such a strong woman but still trusted and loved him completely. She was too perfect, and he loved her so much for it.

Jasper couldn't handle all these feelings and thoughts, needing an outlet for it. Which is why he flipped his wife over, grinning down at her. "You know, all this talk is making me pretty hungry."

Amber sat up, not catching on to him. "Well you can go hunt-" She gasped as Jasper held her thighs pulling her closer to him, "Whoa!" She then could only gasp again as Jasper pushed her gown up, kissing at her stomach and hips. "Jazz…"

Jasper chuckled against her skin, rubbing her thighs as he kissed her soft skin. "Hungry for something else, Darlin, for you."

{X}

Amber didn't manage to make it out of the bedroom for a few hours, to say the least. She had to stop because she was too hungry to keep going, and Jasper was too. Jasper went out hunting while Amber made breakfast. Amber sat down at the table, looking out the window as she sipped at her coffee. She smiled as she watched the horses grazing out in the field, hearing the sounds of nature around them. She could feel how alive and healthy this island was, it connecting with her magic. She really was in love with this place, she didn't know if she'd ever want to leave. She could just transport her family here when she missed them…

Amber hummed as she ate a piece of toast, looking in to the living room. She thought about what it would feel like when they hard a family of their own here. She could just see a little version of them running through the hallway, playing hide and seek with them. She could imagine curling up on the couch together, watching the fire burn as they told stories.

Amber sighed as she chewed on some of her omelet, imagining being pregnant with her husband's child. She wished that more than anything now. She enjoyed having time with just her husband, but they've been wanting a child for a long time now. They'd be so happy, just the three of them on their little island.

"What are you sighing about over there, Darlin?" Jasper walked inside the kitchen, heading over to her. His eyes were a bright golden color, meaning he was well fed. He had a soft smile on his face, kissing his forehead as he sat across from her.

Amber smiled at him, placing her feet in his lap. "Just about the future here."

Jasper knew what she meant, taking her hand and kissing it softly. "Whenever you're ready, we can get you the vitamins and anything else you need to conceive."

Amber grinned brightly at him, "It's not like there's a lack of supply to prevent it."

Jasper laughed, shaking his head at his wife. "That is true, Darlin. Now finish your eggs, you need to regain some energy."

Amber poked her tongue out at her husband before finishing her breakfast. Jasper smirked at her as he gently massaged her feet. "How about we go for another ride after breakfast?"

Amber nearly choked on her coffee, "Another? We've done that five times this morning!"

Jasper laughed loudly, shaking his head. "I meant on the horses, Amber."

Amber tossed a napkin at his head, laughing herself. "You phrased it like that on purpose, jerk!"

Jasper only winked at her, shrugging his shoulders. "That's for me to know."

Amber rolled her eyes, making the flowers on the table fly into his face. "Whatever, Jazz."

{X}

Amber had been holding Jasper's hand as they walked to the barn, that was until Freyja saw her. Freyja snorted happily, trotting up to her gate and waving her head around. Amber let go of Jasper, running to her mare. She happily stood on the fence, petting her head. "Hello, girl. How are you today?" Freyja nibbled on Amber's shirt sleeve, neighing again.

Amber smiled when Jasper stood beside her, feeding Freyja an apple. "She really likes you, Darlin."

Amber laughed when Freyja nuzzled her, nearly knocking Amber off the fence unknowingly. "I love her." She then got down, kissing Jasper's cheek. "Thank you, Jasper."

Jasper kissed her forehead before heading into the barn, heading to his stallion. "You're very welcome, Darlin. Let's get these two tacked up. I already fed them this morning."

Amber watched Jasper giving another apple to his horse, smiling at seeing Jasper so happy and relaxed. He was relaxed with his family in Forks, but it wasn't the same. There were no humans here to worry him. He didn't have to deal with a whole coven's worth of emotions. He didn't have the stress that her sister somehow always brought on them. It was just him and her, here on their island with their horses. She loved it.

Amber led Freyja out of her stall when she was tacked up, smiling up at her mare. "Ready girl?" Amber then gasped as Jasper picked her up, setting her on top of Freyja. "I could do that myself, thank you."

Jasper only chuckled at her as he smoothly got on his horse, tipping his hat at her. "Do you want to lead, ma'am?"

Amber blushed, trying to push down her arousal at seeing Jasper like that. She then coughed, urging Freyja forward. "Yep."

Jasper laughed behind her, patting the neck of his stallion. "I can feel that."

"Oh, shut up." Amber then nudged Freyja again, making her take off into a gallop as they headed across the field. She smiled as Jasper and Dusty began gaining on them. Since Freyja was so tall, she was above Jasper for once. She grinned down at him, "I like being taller than you."

Jasper's lips pulled up at the corners, "Don't get used to it, Darlin."

{X}

Jasper smiled as he leaned on the fence, watching his wife playing with both Freyja and Dusty. She was working on braiding Freyja's mane as she was laying on the ground. Dusty was being nosy and nuzzling at Amber, wanting more treats from her.

Jasper saw the light hitting her rings and attracting his attention. He smiled as he looked down at the ring on his own finger. He lightly played with the cool metal, thinking about what it meant. He had finally married his soulmate, he was married and had Amber as his wife. He looked back at her, letting out a quiet laugh when he saw her playfully fighting off Dusty's little affectionate nips. He still couldn't believe that that woman was his wife. He remembered how happy he was when Alice told he they were going to find his mate. It had only been five years since they met, but it seemed like such a long time. Those five years have been the happiest times of his life, even in the worst moments.

Amber really was the strongest woman he knew. She lost her parents at such an early age in a traumatic accident. She lost her voice in the accident, was adopted by a stranger who quickly became her loving father. She suddenly gained a host of new powers when she hit puberty. She and her sister were hunted by a demented tracker vampire. He attacked both Bella and Amber, biting and trying to turn them both. Amber fought through the pain and killed the vampire before any of them could arrive.

Then, Amber's insane aunts kidnapped her and brainwashed her. They took away years of her memories, turning her into a supernatural hunting machine. She was sent to kill her family, but she managed to fight through it with the help of Haven. Amber went through a rough time when they had to fight the newborn army. Amber was then haunted by a demon sent by her aunts. The demon managed to possess him, and he attacked his wife which led to him scarring her for life. She handled that with such grace while he was breaking down… She was so strong. Especially when they had to handle the Volturi mess not long ago.

Jasper still wondered how his life ended up like this, not that he was complaining. His wife was the supreme witch of the world meaning she was the strongest witch alive. His wife could move hell and earth if she wanted, but she was so kind and caring. He knew Amber thought the same of him, but he just couldn't see it. But he knew Amber didn't believe how he thought of her, it was just their way. They thought the other person was the most amazing person alive, not thinking they themselves were worthy.

Jasper felt his un-beating heart clench in his chest when Amber smiled at him, calling out to him. God, he loved that woman so much. Just a simple smile from her and his name coming from her made him feel like he was in heaven. Here, on their island, alone with his wife, he really was in heaven.

{X}

Amber laughed as she pushed Dusty away from her, feeding him another treat. "Easy, boy." She turned and saw Jasper leaning on the fence, staring at her with a soft smile on his lips. She smiled as she watched him, knowing he was in another sappy mood. She couldn't blame him. She hadn't stopping being in hers since they arrived.

He had on a blue flannel, his tight Wrangler jeans, boots and his hat. His hair was styled in the waves she loved, his scars and skin glistening in the sunlight and for once he wasn't shying away. He trusted her completely, with every part of him and she knew it. She trusted him with every part of her, and he knew that too.

Amber glanced at her mare, finishing the brain she started. She felt her heart flutter as she saw her ring catch a bit of the sun's rays. She grinned happily, wondering if she would ever stop getting choked up over being married to Jasper.

{X}

Jasper nodded his head as he looked at the kitchen island, looking over what he had prepared. It was their third night in their new home and he wanted to have a special dinner with his wife. He had made honey-soy glazed salmon with mushrooms, peppers and rice. He has a bottle of Pinot Noir Rosé wine for Amber to drink with the meal. He had a wine glass with bear blood in it for himself, left at a room temperature. For dessert, he knew Amber didn't like overly sweet food. That's why he dipped strawberries into dark chocolate since it was more bitter than normal chocolate.

Jasper took the apron off, carrying everything to the dining table. He set up the silverware, got the glasses ready and poured the blood and wine. He then fixed the bouquet of roses in the middle of the table. He nodded to himself, making sure everything was perfect, even his outfit. He was wearing dress pants, a black button up shirt and dress shoes. His hair was still styled the way Amber loved, his hair wavy as usual.

"Jasper, are you done being a control freak?"

Jasper laughed as he headed to the living room where Amber was waiting on him. "I am not-" He stopped talking when he saw his wife standing before him. She was so beautiful, it made everything leave his mind besides her.

Amber's hair was loosely curled, falling over her shoulders. She had on smokey eyeshadow with cat eyeliner. She had on a red dress that hugged her figure, showing off her breasts and falling to the floor. There was a slit on the right side, starting almost at her hip and going to the floor. The slit showed off the nude platform heels she was wearing. She was smiling shyly at him, playing with her rings. "Is it too much?"

Jasper shook his head quickly, "No, you look beautiful, Amber…" He moved to her and gently caressed her cheek. "Really… You look so amazing."

Amber smiled up at her husband, her cheeks bright red now. "You look really handsome as well." She leaned up and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair gently.

Jasper hummed against her lips, so tempted to push her down on the couch and show her how beautiful she was to him. He restrained himself, forcing himself to calm down. "Thank you, Darlin." He then held her hand, kissing it before leading her into the dining room. "I hope you like it."

Amber smiled brightly at her husband when she saw what he did. There were candles everywhere, throwing a warm light against the wooden walls. The sun was just setting, making it even more perfect. There was a huge bouquet of red roses in a vase in the middle of the table. There was a plate of food in front of her seat, which smelled amazing. He even had a glass of wine waiting on her, the bottle resting in ice by the roses. The other side of the table held a single goblet of a dark red liquid, blood for Jasper to drink. "It's amazing, Jasper, thank you."

Jasper kissed her forehead, "Anything for my amazing wife."

Amber giggled, feeling butterflies assaulting her insides. She sat down at her seat, laughing when Jasper pushed the chair in behind her. "Thank you."

Jasper grinned down at her, "You're welcome, ma'am." He sat down beside her, sipping at his drink. "I hope it's good."

Amber took a bite of the fish, humming happily at how good it was. "It's amazing. You're a good cook, stop worrying."

Jasper winked at her, "It's easy to cook for you normally. All you want is burgers and Cajun fries."

Amber playfully stuck out her tongue at her husband. "Shush." She ate her meal happily, telling their favorite stories about each other during their time together.

One of Jasper's favorite stories about Amber was before Bella moved to Forks. Amber had gone on a run in the forest and gotten lost. Emmett and Jasper had found her, but she was cold, hungry, sore and tired. She slept in Jasper's lap after changing into some dry clothes Alice sent. Emmett drove them in his jeep all the way to Port Angeles to get Amber's favorite food. Amber and Emmett joked around while Amber ate, Emmett even throwing some of his fries into her mouth with perfect aim. Amber was half curled up to Jasper the whole time, despite his cold body temperature.

One of Amber's favorite stories about Jasper was before they got together. Amber had gotten sick with a stomach bug before a big test. She came in, in pajamas and took the test. She immediately went home, not able to do more than wave at the Cullens before she did. Jasper came over after school, with a get-well basket for her. It had soup that Esme had made, a couple of portions for her that she could easily fix. It had crackers, sports drinks to replenish electrolytes. Rose bought Amber a soft blanket to cuddle up in. Emmett included a new book for Amber to read, to pass the time until she felt better. Carlisle gave her medicine to help. Jasper was about to leave when she got sick. He carried her to the bathroom and held her hair while she threw up. He cleaned her up and tucked her in, staying with her until she fell asleep.

Amber loved that because later she realized how hard it was for Jasper to be around her at first. It probably killed him to be that close to her for so long. He did it though, to take care of her. Usually men tried to shy away from gross things like that, but he didn't. He wiped her face, rubbed her back while she brushed her teeth. He tucked her in and cleaned the bathroom.

"Are you ready for dessert, darlin?"

Amber smiled as she finished her second glass of wine, nodding her head. "Mhmm." She waited patiently when Jasper disappeared from his seat. That was until Jasper picked her up, carrying her into the living room. "I can walk, thank you!"

Jasper winked down at her, "I like being able to hold you, you know this." He laid them down in front of the fireplace which was burning beautifully. It let out a warm glow, warming Amber up a little. It helped that they were on a very soft blanket. There were pillows all around them, making it very cozy. The strawberries were waiting in a bowl on a tray, next to another glass of wine.

Amber felt her eyes water a little as she bit into a strawberry. Her husband really was too perfect. "I love you."

Jasper smiled, kissing her softly as he rubbed her jaw. "I love you too, Darlin. So much, my amazing, beautiful wife."

Amber ignored the strawberries, pulling her husband closer. She grinned against his lips when she heard him growl, sure he could feel how turned on she was right now. She then laughed when Jasper pushed her to the ground, attacking her neck with kisses. "Someone is easy to get riled up."

Jasper paused from attacking her neck with kisses, kissing his way to her mouth. He kissed her deeply, growling back when she moaned against his lips. He moved his way to her ear then, nibbling on it before whispering to her. "For you, always, Darlin."


	60. Chapter 60

_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! **Booklover345, P.S. Alexanzondria, ReadingRainbow7, Padfootette, Arkytior's Song, Mchurch1992**_

* * *

 _Guys, we've reached chapter sixty in the great story line of Safe and Sound. Can you believe it? Jasper and Amber have come so far together since they met. Now we've reached a major milestone in their lives. Are you prepared?_

* * *

Amber reached down, petting Freyja's mane. She yawned softly as they walked through the woods. Jasper had left that morning to go hunting. Amber couldn't go back to sleep and didn't feel like eating, so she went for a ride with Freyja. The morning mist was still hanging around, the grass soaked with dew. The animals were just waking up, filling the woods with life. Accompanied with the sound of Freyja's hooves hitting the earth, her breathing and nature, it made Amber relax.

Amber had connected with the island when she arrived, but her magic had interwoven with it more since then. She could feel all of it, like an itch in her veins. The island had only gotten lovelier because of this. The grass was lush and full, the trees were healthy and growing taller. The animals were thriving, there were wildflowers growing in all the clearings. The house had gorgeous bushes, flowers and plants all around it now. Amber hadn't even actively done any of it, the island just bloomed from her magic.

Amber suddenly felt her stomach clench, feeling nauseous. "Whoa, Freyja." She was glad when Freyja stopped smoothly for her. Amber quickly got down, rushing to a bush and throwing up. She groaned when she finished emptying her stomach, even dry-heaving at the end. "Ugh." She shouldn't be sick, is the thing. This wasn't allergy related, she hadn't been in contact with humans since arriving at the island. They had been here for a little over two weeks now. She couldn't have been sick from someone else. She hadn't eaten anything that usually made her sick, or even anything that was raw.

Amber leaned against a tree, patting Freyja's muzzle when she nudged at her. "I'm alright, girl…" She knew Jasper was probably close enough to hear her now, calling out for him. "Jasper!" She didn't have to wait more than a minute for her husband to appear.

Jasper kneeled in front of her, brushing her bangs back. "How are you feeling?" He smelled the vomit on his way to her, concerned for his wife.

Amber leaned into his cool touch, sighing softly. "Gross. My throat hurts, and I want to get cleaned up… I just didn't want to leave Freyja."

Jasper helped his wife up, grabbing Freyja's lead as he did. "I'll take her back, Darlin. Get home and take a shower. I'll fix you some soup and bring you something to drink."

Amber wanted to kiss him for that but refrained, hugging him. "See you soon." She then transported herself home. Amber groaned as she tossed her clothes in the hamper, walking naked into her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth with toothpaste. She grimaced at the taste mixing with mint. She gargled some water, spitting it out to help with that. She then got in the shower, turning the water up so it was hot. She sighed as she leaned against the wall, letting the water run over her.

"Darlin, I left the tray on your bed. Do you want some time alone?" He knew when she felt bad sometimes she didn't like people doting on her.

"No… You can come in."

Jasper walked into the bathroom, stripping and getting in the shower with her. "I'm sorry you feel bad, Darlin. Carlisle sent some medicine via Haven for you." He then began rubbing shampoo into her hair, massaging her scalp while he did so.

Amber hummed as she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the way her stomach was still cramping. "Thank you…"

Jasper sighed sadly as he noticed her still feeling bad. He kissed her forehead while he rinsed her hair, adding her favorite conditioner to it. "How about we have a day in bed, hm?"

Amber smiled as she began washing her body with a loofa, "That sounds great."

Jasper smiled down at her, kissing her cheek before he quickly washed himself as well. "I'll get a Friday the thirteenth movie marathon ready."

Amber hugged him tightly, nuzzling him. "I love you."

Jasper laughed softly, "I love you too, Darlin." He got out, drying his hair with a towel as he walked into their room.

Amber smirked as she glanced at his ass before sighing as she got out, shivering from the temperature difference. She got dressed in some warm pajamas, curling up under the blankets on their bed. She sipped at the soup Jasper brought her, watching as Jasper set up the movie. He had laid all the Jason movies on the entertainment center, waiting to be watched. Amber snapped, making the fireplace roar to life.

Jasper pushed play as he laid down next to his wife, rubbing her stomach for her. "I hope you feel better soon, Amber."

Amber laid the bowl to the side, not having the appetite for it yet. She then curled up to her husband, watching the movie. "Me too, Jazz. Me too."

{X}

Amber felt better the next day, going for a run through the woods even. However, the day after that she got sick again. The day started out normal, with Amber going for a ride with Jasper after breakfast. Jasper was taking care of the horses while Amber went in to make a quick lunch.

Amber hummed as she went through the cabinets, wondering what she wanted to eat. She decided to make a cheeseburger, fries and a cake for dessert. She quickly made the batter, pouring it into a pan and baking it in the oven. She fried the hamburger patty while the fries were in an air-fryer. She hummed the tune of the song she walked down the aisle to, fixing her plate when she was done. She sat at the island, eating while watching the cake bake in the oven.

Amber didn't think anything was wrong until she was halfway through the finished cake, that was when Jasper walked in.

Jasper frowned at her, leaning against the kitchen archway. "You're eating cake?" Everyone of the Cullens knew Amber didn't like sweets. She especially hated cake.

Amber looked down at the chocolate cake on the plate in front of her. She frowned as she swallowed the piece in her mouth, tasting the insane amounts of sugar in it. She hated cake, but why did she like it now? She snapped her fingers, making the cake fly into the trash. "I hate cake… but it tasted good until now." She looked up at Jasper, frowning at him. "It's like I had a craving for something sweet."

Jasper paused from looking at the cake in the trash, his brain stalling at the word craving. "A craving?" He looked up at his wife, feeling like he could be sick himself. "Amber… You threw up a couple of times Monday. Now you're having cravings for something you normally don't like?"

Amber pressed her hand against her stomach, her jaw dropping. She wasn't supposed to be able to have kids on her own, without help at least. Was she really pregnant?

Jasper sat beside her, gently placing his hand over hers. His voice was a little shaky, not wanting to get his hopes up but it was amazing if she was pregnant. "Do you want to go to Forks? Carlisle can run a blood test to make sure."

Amber squeezed Jasper's hand tightly, looking up at him worriedly. "What if I'm not though? What if I'm just sick and had a random sweet tooth phase?"

Jasper brought their hands up, kissing hers. "We're not going to be able to relax until we know for sure anyways. If not, we already know we're going to try soon. It will be okay. If you are, then that's amazing. No matter what, it will be okay."

Amber sniffled softly, leaning over and hugging her husband. "I love you so much, Jasper."

Jasper hugged her, picking her up and placing her in his lap. "I love you too, Amber." He rubbed her back, letting her calm down in his arms.

{X}

Amber took in a deep breath, knowing the only people in the Cullen residence would be Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Haven took everyone else out for a shopping trip, after begging from both Amber and Jasper. Leah, Seth and Jacob even went with them, being lured with the promise of food. She stepped up to the door, about to knock when it opened for her. Amber relaxed when Esme appeared, grinning at them both. "Mom."

Esme pulled Amber into a gentle embrace, kissing her head. "I've missed you, dear! How has your time on Isle Elskede been?"

Amber followed Esme into the home, heading to the stairs with her. "Amazing, mom. It's so beautiful there and private. It's our own little heaven."

Esme smiled back at her son, "You both seem so happy. I'm so glad." She held Amber's hand, leading her up the stairs and to Carlisle's medical office. "Why did you have Alice kidnap the whole family? You can always just stop by, dear."

Amber held Jasper's hand as they entered the office. "Well I need a test run and I don't want to get anyone else's hopes up."

Carlisle sat up straight from reading a medical journal. "A pregnancy test?"

Amber laughed at how quickly both of their parents lit up at the idea. "Yes. I think I may be pregnant. I know Bella felt Renesmee move as soon as she figured it out, but I haven't yet. I've just been sick, tired and have weird cravings."

Esme bit her lip, trying to contain the joy and hope welling up inside her. She didn't want to make Amber feel bad if she wasn't pregnant, so she tried to act cool. "I'll make up something really quick for you, in case drawing your blood makes you sick." She flashed downstairs, a small giggle leaving her lips.

Amber smiled as she sat on the bed, turning to her father. "She's excited."

Carlisle smiled happily to himself as he got all the supplies he needed, nodding to her statement. "Of course. As am I." He turned to Jasper, noticing the nervous smile on his face. "I can see you two are as well. Even if the test is negative, I can go ahead and get the medicine I need to help you conceive, Amber."

Amber held his hand when he laid his stuff down next to her, "Thank you, dad."

Carlisle smiled and kissed her head, "I'm happy to help, Amber."

Jasper sat on the other side of his wife, rubbing her leg as Carlisle wrapped a tourniquet around her arm. He watched silently as Carlisle easily found a vein, sticking the needle in. Amber was used to far worse pain, so she didn't even react, just watched as her blood filled up the tube. She held the gauze down when Carlisle removed the needle, watching him appear at his desk.

Jasper kissed her cheek, placing a band-aid over the site. "Feeling okay?"

Amber nodded softly, watching as Carlisle began testing her blood. She looked up at her husband, smiling when she noticed him getting more nervous. "Relax, Jazz."

Jasper sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, laying his chin on her head. "I know." They sat there until Esme came back with some chicken wraps for Amber to eat.

Amber ate the wraps while telling Esme and Carlisle about what they've been doing on the island, except for all the sex. The entire family knew they probably went a little crazy and they had been active before being married.

They all got quiet though when Carlisle placed the blood materials into a sharps box. He turned to the family gathered on the bed, not showing any sign of what the result was. "Amber, I just want to say-" He paused when he noticed Amber hang her head, looking at the floor. He frowned and quickly kneeled in front of her, moving Amber's hand to her stomach. "That this baby is going to be so loved and cherished."

Amber's eyes went wide as she rubbed her stomach, looking into her father's eyes. "I'm… I'm pregnant?"

Carlisle grinned and nodded slowly. "Yes. You're pregnant, Amber. Congratulations."

Jasper was frozen beside his wife, staring down at her stomach. The words 'you're pregnant' were running through his mind. All he could was stare down at her stomach, imagining the little being forming inside his wife. He was one hundred and sixty-three years old. One hundred and forty-four of those years he has spent as a vampire. For most of that time, he shoved away the thoughts of ever having children. HE grew up in a time when people had large families, and he had always wanted one of his own.

He had one of his own now, he was having a child with his wife. They would be a human, vampire and witch hybrid. They would be one of the most amazing people to ever exist, and he was their father.

He was their father and Amber was their mother.

Jasper blinked when Amber touched his cheek, rubbing away his venom tears. "You're pregnant…"

Amber smiled up at him, nodding her head. "Yes. You're going to be a dad."

Jasper hugged his wife tightly, blinking away his tears of pure joy. "I love you so much, Amber… You're going to be an amazing mom."

Esme cried, wiping at her eyes as Carlisle hugged her. "I'm so happy." She then laughed as Alice sent her a text, saying they were on the way home and congrats to the happy couple. "Congratulations you two."

Amber pulled back from her husband to hold her arms out for the other two. "You get another grandchild." Esme hugged her left side while Carlisle hugged her right, all four of them crying from the pure joy and love they felt.

{X}

Amber was sitting on the couch, bouncing her leg as she waited on the Cullens to arrive. Jasper was sitting beside her, holding her hand tightly. Esme and Carlisle were on a loveseat across from them, waiting as well. They were going to tell everyone when they walked in, not wanting to wait anymore. Esme grinned up at Carlisle, rubbing his knee. Carlisle kissed his wife's cheek, smiling at their children happily. He was so happy for them. They deserved this.

"There's another heartbeat? Who's here?"

"That would be your sister, Bella."

"Little bear!"

Amber laughed hearing Emmett yell her name, charging to the house. She had no time to prepare, Emmett picking her up in a bear hug. "Hey, Em!"

Emmett grinned down at her, squeezing her gently. "I missed you, little bear." He sat her down when the others walked in, moving to hug Jasper. "Destroy anything yet, Jazz?"

Jasper chuckled at Emmett, "Maybe. I'm not telling. You'll have to ask Amber."

Bella only rolled her eyes at Emmett, "Stop, Em."

Amber winked at Emmett as she hugged her sister, mouthing a lot of things were broken. Emmett sneakily gave her a thumbs up. "How have you been, sis?"

Bella smiled at her, "Good, we've missed you though."

Amber turned to Renesmee and grinned at her niece. She was glad she hadn't changed since she saw her. "Hello, dear. You look as beautiful as always."

Renesmee giggled as she was picked up by her aunt. "Hello Aunt Amber. I've missed you."

Amber nuzzled her niece, kissing her curls. "I've missed you too."

Jasper snuck in, taking his niece from his wife. "I've missed you more." He kissed her and spun her in his arms, grinning at her.

Amber shook her head, smiling at Edward but making sure to let her mental barrier down. She then threatened him to keep his mouth shut about the secret. She relaxed when Edward nodded, a smile on his face. Amber put her barrier back up, moving to hug Rose. "Hey, Rose."

Rosalie hugged her happily, brushing her hair back. "You look so happy and refreshed, Amber. I'm happy for you even though I've missed you."

Amber nodded, "It's wonderful there. You'll have to visit." She laughed when Alice and Haven hugged her together, one on each side. "I've missed you both too!"

Haven squeezed Amber, "I've missed you, but I know you've been having a blast on Isle Elskede. Alice keeps telling me all about it."

Amber laughed at the dirty smirk Alice gave her. "Oh jeez." She kissed her cheek, "I've missed you, Alice."

Alice kissed her cheek before moving to hug Jasper. She had a knowing glint in her eyes, knowing what was going to happen now. It didn't bother Jasper or Amber, they knew it was hard to keep anything from her.

Amber moved to the wall of windows, facing the family. Jasper stood beside her, holding her hand. Amber took in a deep breath before speaking. "I have some news for everyone." Everyone turned to them, looking confused, except for the four that knew already. Amber looked up at Jasper, letting him tell them. "Go ahead."

Jasper moved behind his wife, placing his hand on her stomach. He then grinned at their family. "Amber's pregnant."

It was silent for about three seconds before everyone began laughing, clapping and congratulating them. Renesmee was excitedly talking to her mom about her new cousin. Edward was watching them happily. Rose was crying, wiping at her tears as Esme comforted her. She was so happy for Amber and so happy to have another baby in the family.

Emmett charged up to Amber, picking her up and kissing her forehead. "Little bear is a mama bear!" He grinned up at her, spinning them around. "That's so amazing! I'm so happy for you!" He was laughing loudly, his laughter booming around the room.

Jasper laughed as he watched Emmett kidnap his wife, then being kidnapped by the rest of his family. He turned when Edward stood beside him, watching their family quietly. Jasper could feel Edward feeling uncertain about something. "What is it, Ed?"

Edward turned to his brother, sighing softly. "I'm just hoping her pregnancy goes smoother than Bella's. Amber is a strong woman and we'll be prepared this time, but vampire children are so strong."

Jasper had been worried about that ever since Renesmee was born, but he had come to grips with it. He knew Amber wanted a child with him badly, she knew the risks just as well as he did. He fought to keep her own sister alive long enough to be turned, after all. "I hope so too, but we both agreed to take the risks after your daughter was born. Amber is the Supreme, we have Haven on our side, we can give her blood as soon as she can handle it. Hopefully this will be enough not to kill her."

Amber glanced over at them, pausing from holding Renesmee in her arms. She smiled at them, shaking her head. "We'll be fine, boys." She booped Renesmee on the nose, kissing her forehead. "Are you excited to be a big cousin?"

Jacob walked in at that moment, frowning. "Big cousin?"

Seth gasped as he popped up by Amber's side, bouncing on his heels. "You're pregnant?!" Renesmee grinned at Seth, nodding her head. She reached forward, touching his cheek. Seth's eyes lit up when Renesmee finished showing him. He leaned forward and kissed Amber's cheek, hugging the three of them. "That's amazing! You're going to be such a great mom, Amber! I can't wait to meet them. A kid that's both Amber and Jasper? They're going to be the best!" He then ran over to Jasper, hugging him. "This is so exciting!"

Amber laughed with Leah at Seth, both fondly shaking their heads. Leah then hugged Amber gently, "You'll be a great mom, Amber. I'm so happy for you. Mom, dad, Billy and Charlie will be so happy."

Jacob hugged her next, gently kissing her head. "I can't wait to meet the little brat." He laughed when Amber smacked his shoulder. "Joking. With you as the mom and Jasper as the dad, they're going to be amazing. I can't wait to meet them."

Jasper smirked at him, appearing behind his wife as he hugged her. "Don't imprint on my daughter, huh?"

Jacob laughed while Bella and Edward only groaned. "Sure thing, Jasper."

Seth laughed at that, elbowing Jake in the side gently. "Yeah, Jake."

Jacob teasingly pulled Seth into a headlock, ruffling his hair. "You either, little pup!"

Amber smiled as she rolled her eyes, sending both men to opposite corners of the room magically. "Behave you two. Rough house outside before Esme yells at you."

Jasper just smiled at his big family, holding his pregnant wife's hand as he felt all the love and happiness in the room. It was amazing.


	61. Chapter 61

_Thank you to: **FieryRedSunrise, P.S. Alexanzondria, CarleighAlpha, Padfootette** for reviewing! It means so much. _

* * *

_**Warning! This chapter is going to contain some traumatic mentions at the last two pages.**_

* * *

Amber walked inside the Cullen home only to have Emmett appear in front of her. She laughed and hugged her brother. "Hey, Em. I was just here two days ago."

Emmett pouted as he picked Amber up, hugging her happily. "Yeah but I missed my mama bear."

Amber laughed again at the new nickname. "Miss you too, Em."

Jasper chuckled as he entered the house, following the two to the living room. "I can't tell who is more excited. Amber or you, Emmett."

Emmett chuckled, "Hold on a minute!" He picked up two bags that were on the coffee table. He then handed one to each of the Whitlocks. "Open them!"

Amber watched as Emmett seemed to bounce from excitement. She smiled as she pulled out the fabric inside. She put the bag down, holding up the shirt to see what it said. She then laughed loudly, some tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, Emmett." He had gotten her a dark-gray hoodie with the words 'Mama Bear' on it. There was even a black bear and bear cub on it. "I love it."

Jasper smiled down at his wife before pulling his own gift out. He laughed as well, hugging his brother. "Thanks, Emmett. I love it." He pulled off his flannel to pull on the same hoodie. His had 'Papa Bear' on it with the same two bears on it.

Alice popped up then with her mate, giggling. "Aw, I know it would look great on you both."

Amber had just finished pulling hers on, smiling at her friends. "Thanks." She then pouted when Alice snapped a picture of her and Jasper together. "Come on. I wasn't even ready."

Alice waved her hand. "It looks great, you love it." She then took Amber and Jasper's arms in her own. "Now, we're going shopping! Time to go to Port Angeles!"

Amber turned to Esme who had popped into the room, hearing all the commotion. "Esme, please, help."

Esme giggled, "I'll have dinner ready when you get back. I can't save you from Alice though."

Amber just sighed as Alice dragged her to the armored tank Edward bought for Bella while human. "Fine."

Emmett and Esme laughed as they watched Amber and Jasper get kidnapped. "Have fun!"

{X}

Amber sniffled as she saw the cutest cowboy outfit for a newborn baby. She picked it up while looking at her husband. "What if it's a boy?"

Jasper wrapped an arm around his waist as he smiled down at her. "That would be adorable, Darlin." He kissed her head as he looked at the outfits with her. "Do you want the baby to be a boy or girl more?"

Amber picked up a cute plaid outfit for a baby girl. She looked up at her husband, hearing Alice and Haven discussing strollers and car seats with an employee. "I wouldn't mind either way… Do you have any names? From when you were human? I think it would be nice to have an old name for the child."

Jasper chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Are you calling me old, Darling?"

Amber grinned up at him. "Well, I'm not the one who is one hundred and sixty some years old."

Jasper's lips pulled up at the corners, "I'm hurt, deeply."

Amber patted his shoulder, "You'll live." She laughed at the irony in that statement, moving to the maternity clothes. "I'll be getting bigger really soon… I'll probably be as huge as a house."

Jasper smiled, placing his hand on her stomach. She already had gained a little weight, but it didn't show through most of her clothes. He loved it though and couldn't keep his hands off her. "You'll be as gorgeous as always, maybe even more gorgeous. You're carrying our baby and you're glowing."

Amber smiled up at her husband, trying to stop from crying. "I love you, Jasper."

Jasper held her hand, kissing the back of it softly. "I love you too, Amber."

"Amber!" Alice skipped up to them, giggling. "I found the perfect things for baby Whitlock." She then ushered them upfront to where Haven was paying for everything.

Amber looked at the car seat box first, surprised at how nice it was. It was made to transform as the baby grew, it kept the babies very safe and secure. It was also very stylish. It was black and silver, matching the stroller Jasper was looking at. "Wow, Alice."

Alice beamed at them, "I know. I'm amazing."

Haven giggled at her mate, shaking her head. "You're helping me carry the other bags."

The poor employee looked appalled at everything Alice bought. They had bought everything they needed, everything. It was well over five hundred dollars' worth of supplies. "Have a nice… Nice day!"

Jasper sighed as Amber picked up the car seat box in her arms, carrying it out. He shook his head, smiling at how stubborn she was. He had told her she should just relax while she was pregnant, he was more than capable of carrying anything heavy. Though, his wife wouldn't be the woman he loved if she let him get away with that.

Amber sat the box in the trunk, making room for the stroller's box. She then turned to see Alice and Haven loaded with bags. "Is this going to fit?"

Alice nodded, "Yes! Jasper and Haven will just have to fit the rest of the bags in the back with them."

Amber shouldn't have doubted Alice because she was right. Haven and Jasper had bags in between them, in the floor and on their laps. It all fit though. Amber smiled as she played with a stuffed horse she picked out for the baby. "Alice, have you got a vision about the baby's name?"

Alice smiled as she drove them to Amber's favorite restaurant. "I have. It's a beautiful name. You'll find it soon."

Amber looked back at her husband, smiling at him. "I can't wait."

{X}

Amber finished her food just as Carlisle got home. She smiled at him when he walked in, "My appetite is still human."

Carlisle chuckled, kissing the top of her head as she sat beside her. "That's alright. We have no expectations for your pregnancy. We'll try blood if you begin to lose weight instead of gaining."

Amber sighed happily, not ready to drink blood for weeks until she was full term. She rubbed her slight stomach, smiling at Carlisle. "Ready for the first check up?"

Carlisle smiled happily down at his daughter. "Yes." He helped her up and walked with her upstairs. Most of the children were out hunting. The girls were going through everything they bought that day, sorting everything. Bella however was waiting on Amber in the medical room.

Bella smiled at her sister, "I wanted to be here for the first checkup."

Amber smiled happily, sitting beside her sister on the bed. "I'm glad you're here." She looked down at Carlisle when he got knelt in front of her. "What's first?"

Carlisle smiled up at her, "I couldn't hear Renesmee in the womb, but I have no expectations here." He pressed his ear against Amber's stomach, wondering if he could hear anything still. He hummed when he couldn't hear anything but blood moving. He pulled back, looking at the size of her stomach. He smiled as he measured the circumference of her stomach, "You seem to be about five weeks pregnant so far. Your pregnancy is moving slower than Bella's surprisingly."

Bella smiled at her sister, holding her hand. "Which means you can probably handle it easier than I did."

Amber smiled up at Bella, trying not to cry. She looked down at her stomach as she let Carlisle weight her, rubbing her small bump. "Five weeks pregnant…"

"Five weeks?"

Amber turned to see Jasper walking in the room. She smiled brightly at her husband and nodded. "Yes. I'm about five weeks pregnant it seems."

Jasper smiled and kissed her forehead before hugging her. "Is everything okay?"

Carlisle took Amber's blood pressure next, smiling at Bella and Jasper. "She's perfectly healthy, no need to worry. She's gaining weight steadily and doesn't crave any blood yet."

Jasper relaxed as he stood behind the two sisters, letting Carlisle draw more blood and staying out of his way. "That's great."

Amber smiled up at Jasper, "I was going through some old books of yours from your era. I found this really beautiful name."

Jasper hummed as he hugged his wife, looking down at her. "What is it, Darlin?"

"Ophelia King Whitlock?"

Jasper felt her his swell in his chest, sitting beside her on the bed. He could imagine holding a little Ophelia in his arms, his and Amber's daughter. Ophelia Whitlock had a wonderful ring to it and sounded like an older name, like his. "It's perfect, Amber."

Carlisle smiled at the couple happily, "That means Jasper should come up with the name for a boy."

Bella laughed, "Maybe you should use those tons of baby name books Alice bought."

Jasper sighed, remembering Alice shoving those books into his bookcase in the Cullen household. She told him he better pick a name soon or she'd tell Amber all the one he's been thinking of. Sometimes her visions were annoying, but he still loved her. "Yes, ma'am."

Amber laughed before she got up, "Now, Haven and I are going back to Isle Elskede to take care of the horses. I expect a boy's name soon."

Jasper smiled, kissing her softly. "Yes, ma'am. Call if you need anything." He did his best to tamper down his protective nature, knowing Amber could handle herself. Isle Elskede was safe and she was fine using her magic so far. If she started having trouble with the pregnancy he might ask her to take it easier. That is if she would listen to him.

{X}

Amber smiled as she leaned against the fence. Freyja and Dusty were grazing around her, having just been brushed. They were happily munching on the grass in the pasture. Haven was grooming a beautiful pinto she liked.

Amber sighed as Freyja made her way over, petting her muzzle. "Hey girl…" She smiled when Freyja nipped at her pockets, knowing Amber had treats hidden. "You're too smart, Freyja." She pulled out the carrots and let Freyja have two of them.

Haven turned to her coven sister, smiling at her. "You know, you really are glowing."

Amber blushed a little at that, smiling shyly at Haven. "Really? Jasper keeps telling me. He hasn't been able to keep his hands to himself."

Haven laughed loudly, "Still in the honeymoon phase, huh?" She laughed loudly as Amber tossed a carrot at her. She fed it to her horse, petting the horse's neck. "What's been bothering you?"

Amber leaned against the fence, rubbing her stomach to comfort herself. "I don't know… I just have this uneasy feeling that I can't shake." She looked down to see her wedding and engagement rings over her pregnant stomach. She smiled faintly, thinking about the baby growing inside her. "I should be so happy, and I am…"

"But you feel like something's wrong?"

Amber looked up at Haven, nodding. They had been through their own version of hell together. They were supernatural hunters and had fought all kinds of creatures, including vampires. They each had the scars to prove it, physical and emotional. They were stronger than most women, but Amber couldn't shake this feeling. Everything had been so peaceful since the Volturi gave up on them. She just felt like the peace would be shattered soon.

Haven moved to her side, holding her other hand. "As the Supreme, you should head your instincts. However, you have the most kick ass family by your side. We can and will handle anything headed out way, together, as a family." She smiled up at Amber, squeezing her hand. "For now, enjoy your pregnancy. You and Jasper created this perfect little angel together, enjoy it together."

Amber hugged Haven, crying from a mix of emotions and mostly from hormones. "I love you Haven, thank you."

Haven smiled, rubbing Amber's back. "You're welcome, Amber. Come on, let's head inside and I'll cook us a good Irish dinner."

"Okay but I want cheesecake for dessert."

"Of course, crazy pregnant lady."

{X}

Jasper sighed as he continued flipping through the third baby name book. He just couldn't find a name that he liked and thought Amber would like. Their baby was so special and deserved a special name to fit them. He didn't want a common name and he knew Amber wouldn't either.

Jasper had a list written down of names from his era, but they didn't fit. He, Emmett, Seth and Jacob all vetoed the names. They had been going through books together, but Jacob and Emmett got bored. They were playing a game together, listening to the other two.

Seth put his book down, looking across the living room to Jasper. "What about a gun related name? You're from Texas after all. Colt, Ruger or Wesson?"

Jasper sighed while Emmett laughed at that. "I don't think my wife would like that very much. Though I like the name Colt."

Jacob sighed as he looked back at Jasper, "It's going to take you forever to pick a name."

Jasper tossed his book down, getting another. "I know, I just can't find one I like enough to name my child that."

Emmett grinned at Jasper, joking with his next name suggestion. "What about Bear?" He laughed more when he ducked to avoid the pillow Jasper launched at him. "Alright, no Bear Whitlock."

Jasper smirked as he went back to reading, naming off a name if he liked it. "Harvey?"

Jacob and Seth liked it, but Emmett didn't. "Harvey Dent? A freak in the DC universe? Nah, bro."

Jasper sighed, resting his chin on his palm, his elbow on the end table. "Fine. What about Elijah?"

Seth hummed, "Elijah Whitlock? It has a nice ring to it."

Jacob shrugged, "It's a nice name."

Emmett looked at Jasper, "It's the closest we've gotten yet. I just don't know if I love it."

Jasper nodded, circling the name on his notepad. "It's a possibility at least."

It was quiet until Haven ran down the stairs, almost falling as she did. "Jasper!" She threw a page she printed of an old newspaper during the year Jasper was turned. "Look."

Jasper laughed as he picked up the paper, amused by how excited the witch seemed. "What is it?" He looked down and saw the subheading. "Devereaux Jackson married local woman, Evangeline Walters." He looked at the man's name, feeling a smile forming on his face. "Devereaux… I love it." He smiled up at Haven, getting up to hug her. "Thank you, Haven. I didn't know if I'd ever find a name."

Haven hugged Jasper back, smiling happily up at him. "You're welcome."

Seth smiled at Jasper from his spot on the couch, "I like it, Jasper. Devereaux Whitlock is a great name."

Emmett nodded, patting Jasper's shoulder as he got up after kicking Jacob's ass at the game. "The mutt's right, Jazz. I love it and I know Amber will too. She loves weird names and all that."

Jacob chuckled, "I think it's a Swan thing."

"JACOB!"

Jacob let out an un-manly squeak and headed outside, shifting to escape Bella.

Jasper laughed as he watched Bella storm down the stairs and run outside, "You're the one who calls her Nessie!"

{X}

Amber looked up from lounging on the bed. She was eating the last slice of the cheesecake Haven made for dinner, watching another Friday the thirteenth movie. She smiled up at Jasper when he walked in the door. "There you are. Have problems with your name search?"

Jasper smirked as changed into his flannel pajamas, more for Amber's comfort than his. It limited the cold skin she was exposed to at night. "You could say that." He got on the bed, kissing her softly. He ignored the way she tasted like cream cheese, instead getting lost in the feel of her lips and her love for him. "I found his name though, or Haven found it for me."

Amber sat up, placing the plate on the nightstand. She held his hands, grinning up at him. "What is it?!"

Jasper laughed at how excited she was, he was just as excited though. "Devereaux."

Amber awwed at the image of a little Devereaux Whitlock running around. "That's perfect Jasper…" She then smiled as she leaned forward, kissing her husband. "We should make his middle name be Allen."

Jasper was almost distracted from the name by his wife's lips. She had been insatiable the past few days because of her pregnancy. He pulled back when the name Allen ran through his mind, connecting the dots. He smiled as he caressed her cheek, "Because we loved with a love that was more than love… I and my Annabel Lee."

Amber smiled up at her husband, "I thought it was fitting. Our first-born child is named after the author that's been at the center of our relationship."

Jasper nodded softly, kissing her forehead. "I love it, just as I love you and little Ophelia or Devereaux."

Amber laid down with him, curling up to him. "Little Ophelia or Devereaux…"

Jasper rubbed her stomach gently, kissing her cheek. "I can't wait to meet them, but I've waited this long."

Amber giggled softly, "You only have a little over a month to wait on him. Most parents have to wait nine months."

Jasper chuckled, "Thank god for vampirism, huh?" He laughed louder when Amber smacked him playfully.

{X}

Amber huffed when Jasper continued leading her past the living room. She had a silk tie on as a blindfold, Jasper leading her by the hand. "You better not let me trip or walk into a wall. We Swans are notoriously clumsy."

Jasper chuckled, "Darlin, I know all about it. I've been dealing with your clumsiness for years." He laughed when she had good enough aim, even when blind, to hit him. He opened the door to the first surprise room, gently pulling Amber through. He turned on the light, smiling at the sight. It was one of the last renovations to the house and one of the best parts. He stepped behind his wife, taking the blindfold off. "Open your eyes."

Amber opened her eyes, blinking to clear her vision. She then gasped at what she saw. The room had the same log walls that was everywhere in the cabin. There were huge windows that let in natural light and showed off the forest. However, there were four beds spread around the room, seemingly built into the room itself. There were to beds against the other wall, where the windows were. They were twin size beds; the base of the beds being made from wood. The beds against the wall had a shelf in front of the windows, running the length of the room. The other beds were on the other wall, bunk beds. They had shelves built into the back of the bed, forming a little alcove. The stairs to the top bunk spiraled and were made from sturdy logs. The beds had white sheets with green plaid blankets on top. There was a hammock and seats in the room, spread around a fireplace. It was gorgeous.

Amber turned to her husband, grinning brightly. "You built kids room already?"

Jasper nodded, smiling down at his wife. "Of course, you've been wanting children for a while, Darlin." He kissed her forehead, leading her to the next room. "This is only half of the surprise." He moved to the room across from their bedroom. It had been locked until now, keeping the room a surprise. He unlocked it, letting Amber enter first.

Amber turned on the light, letting out a little sob at the sight. It was a nursery. The walls were smooth wood while the floor was a soft, white carpet. There was a beautiful wooden crib nestled in front of a huge bay window. The same wood that the crib was made from was used for the other furniture. There was a beautiful rocking chair, dresser, changing table and play pen waiting on a future baby. The sheets were white with red plaid decorations. There were even toys and other supplies waiting in the play pen, ready when the baby was.

Amber hugged her husband tightly, crying into his shoulder. "This is amazing, Jasper…"

Jasper sat in the other window seat with her, cradling her in his lap. "I'm glad you love it, Darlin." He kissed her cheek when she looked up, smiling down at her. "We deserve it."

Amber nodded as she curled up in his lap, smiling when he wrapped a blanket around her. "Yes, we do."

{X}

Amber sighed as she stood in the mirror in the bathroom, looking at herself. She was very pregnant now and it showed. Carlisle said she was in her second trimester, now about seventeen weeks pregnant. For all the weight she's gained, her baby should be about the size of a pomegranate. She rubbed her stomach before rubbing more lotion on it, her skin being especially itchy now. It was from all the stretching her skin was doing, compensating for the growth of the baby.

"Alice and Haven are here with some more maternity clothes for you, Darlin." Jasper came up behind her, rubbing her stomach. His cold hands usually soothed the itchiness, for a while, and he had taken up rubbing her stomach as much as he could to help. "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

Amber smiled up at her husband, nodding. "I'll be fine, Jazz. Go hunt with Emmett. He's been wanting a big bear for a while."

Jasper bent down, kissing her softly. "Okay, I'll be back in a few hours. Call me if you need me." He bent down and kissed Amber's stomach. He smiled at the skin, using his abilities to try and reach his child. He didn't know if the baby could feel it yet or not. He hasn't felt anything from it yet except for flashes of happiness. He pushed his love for the baby to it, hoping it understood. He then got up, kissing his wife one last time. "Love you."

Amber waved as Jasper left. She then sighed as she pulled on her softest bra, not wanting to deal with an uncomfortable one. She turned just as she heard the girls enter the room. "Hey."

Alice giggled when she saw how big Amber was. "He's getting bigger every day!"

Amber snorted, "Yeah, a week every day."

Haven laughed, handing Amber a new hoodie they bought for her. "You look great, Amber."

Amber pulled on the hoodie, then the yoga pants Alice handed her. "Thank you. My other clothes are too small already."

Alice waved her hand, "It's alright, you're growing a baby! You get to get a new wardrobe every few days! Plus, I get to go shopping all the time now."

Haven then pulled Amber to her bed, "Now, lay down. We're having a movie marathon while the boys are out."

Alice nodded, "I'm doing pedis!"

Haven sat behind Amber, letting her lean back on her. "And I'm going to play with your hair."

Amber looked both women in their eyes, looking very serious. "I love you both."

Alice giggled, "I know, Amber."

Haven smiled and hugged her coven sister, "I love you too, Amber."

Amber enjoyed being pampered, eating chocolate while watching cheesy horror movies with her friends. She fell asleep not long after the first movie, Alice having painted her toes a night shade of green. Haven had played with her hair for a while, braiding it into a soft braid to keep it out of her way. Haven ended up napping with Amber while Alice went downstairs to fix them lunch.

Amber's sleep didn't last long though. She woke up with a sense of dread filling her. She sat up, staring into the fire as she felt panic slowly filling her body. A few seconds later she felt her vision shift, a vision replacing her normal sight.

Amber cried as she held her dying son in her hands, heart-wrenching sobs shaking her pale form. She was on her bed, covered in sweat and her own blood. Carlisle was at her feet, trying to stop her bleeding. Jasper was sitting behind Amber, crying venom tears as he looked down at his son dying in his wife's hands. Alice was crying in the corner while Haven was kneeled by Amber, trying to heal Amber's wounds. Haven herself was a wreck, so badly wanting to try and save the baby. He was six weeks too premature and she couldn't keep him alive that long, nor could Amber.

Amber began crying as she pressed both hands to her stomach. "No, no, no, please." She let out a loud sob, not able to keep it in. She then let out a loud yell as she felt her stomach cramp, the first sign of her miscarriage hitting her. The pain wasn't bad enough to make her scream, but she was in so much emotional agony, she couldn't keep it in. "Alice!"

Haven shot up, gasping at how horrible Amber looked and the cries escaping from her throat. "Amber! What's wrong?"

Alice barged into the room, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Oh god… No…"

Haven looked between them both, feeling dread seeping into her bones. "What's happened?"

Alice helped support Amber, letting her cry into her shoulder. She looked to her mate, ignoring the venom tears trailing down her neck. "Baby Devereaux is dying, Haven."

* * *

 _This isn't the end for Amber and Jasper, they're going to make it through this. As I've mentioned before, Safe and Sound is far from over. The Cullens and the Whitlocks will be okay, maybe not anytime soon but they will make it. The Whitlocks will have a family of their own some day, don't worry._


	62. Chapter 62

_**P.S. Alexanzondria, Arkytior's Song, FieryRedSunrise, CarleighAlpha, Livfg, Padfootette, KelseyMikaelson, Mchurch1992, ReadingRainbow7, Gossamermouse101 and Guest** :_

 _Thank you guys for reviewing and expressing your pain! I'm sorry to do it but I really wanted this plot arc in the story. It's broke my heart as much as it has yours. I promise. The future will make it up in spades, though! S &S is still far from over._

* * *

 _I know this is a touchy and emotional subject. I would suggest skipping this chapter if you think this chapter would be too upsetting. I don't want to bring up traumatic memories for someone. The next chapter will be dealing with the funeral and leading on from there._

* * *

Haven appeared in the Cullen home, ignoring Rosalie, Bella, Renesmee and the wolves who were in the living room. "I can't talk!" She ran up the stairs, using her stolen vampire speed. She burst into Carlisle's office, pulling him up. She flicked her hand, using a privacy spell immediately. "Don't talk! Amber is losing the baby right now. We need you now!"

Carlisle's worried expression turned to one of pure horror. "Oh god…" He shook his head, making himself focus. Amber needed him to be calm, collected and for him to help her. He quickly grabbed two bags, moving to the medical room to collect everything he needed. He was back in under a minute, holding Haven's hand. "Let's go."

Haven transported them to Amber's room. "Carlisle's here, honey."

Carlisle and Haven gasped at what they arrived to see. The entire room had plants growing along the walls, slowly cocooning them. The fireplace was roaring loudly, the fire barely being contained inside. The windows were rattling from the wind outside, about to break free. Amber was being held down by Alice, trying to break free from the vampire's hold. She was screaming about Devereaux and sobbing between sentences. Haven jumped as it thundered loudly right over the cabin. She could see the lightning hitting the ground outside, it lit up the room through the window.

Haven could feel all the magic in the air around them, like static electricity. Her hair was standing on end and she was sick to her stomach. Her own magic was trying to protect her from the threat. It recognized the pure power in the air, wanting to get out of there. Haven couldn't do that, though. Amber was in so much pain and needed her.

Amber's magic, as supreme, was mixing with the magic of her unborn son. His magic was raw, uncontrolled and new. Amber wasn't focused enough to control it and her magic was lashing out. She was so torn up, she couldn't help it. Haven was sure Devereaux was only trying to help his mother, feeling her pure fear and panic. However, their fear was causing the magic to react like this.

Haven turned to Carlisle, "I need to get Jasper, I'll be back!" She ran downstairs and used a quick locator spell, finding him in the woods of Canada. She transported herself there, panicking herself. She needed to get Jasper to calm down Amber and the baby. She didn't know what Amber was truly capable of as the Supreme.

{X}

Jasper was leaning against a tree, talking with Emmett after they had hunted. Their eyes were a light shade of gold from having just fed. They were happily talking about the future arrival in the family.

"You know, you're going to be the godfather, right?"

Emmett's shocked expression quickly turned into his classic grin. "Really? I'm the godfather?"

Jasper nodded, laughing at the joy and excitement he felt from Emmett. "Yes. Amber told me last night."

Emmett chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm so happy for you guys. Really, you have it made. You married your best friend, you have this wonderful island to yourselves and now you're having a son. You two deserve it. You've been through so much shit in your lives."

Jasper rubbed Emmett's shoulder, "Thank you, Em." He then frowned when he felt magic ripple behind them. He turned, expecting to see his mate. However, it was Haven. Her eyes looked panicked and full of pain. She was looking between the two of them quickly before marching to them. He could feel the sadness, pain and fear radiating from the witch. "Haven?"

Haven touched Emmett's hand, sending him back to the Cullen home in Forks. She then turned to Jasper, grabbing his arm. "Amber's gone into early labor."

Jasper felt like he was punched in the chest by Felix or Emmett at those words. Amber was only at seventeen weeks gestation. Babies didn't survive out of the womb until they were at least twenty-three weeks old. That meant…

"Focus!"

Haven's hands cupped Jasper's cheeks and forced him to look down at her. "I think Dev has developed enough to be able to feel. He most likely felt the pain and panic from Amber. His magic is trying to protect her but it's not mixing well with hers. She's losing control and can't calm down. She's losing her baby and she's in so much pain. I need you to calm her down, so we can try and stop this."

Jasper's mind was spinning. Amber was in early labor, meaning Devereaux could die. Her magic was going crazy, according to Haven. However, Devereaux was trying to protect Amber. Their magic was clashing? His baby had magic without even being born? Amber's magic didn't present until she was sixteen? Was that because he was a hybrid? Since he was advanced enough to feel and try to help his mom, did that mean he could survive at seventeen weeks? Renesmee was very smart and advanced when she was in the womb…

Wait. Haven called the baby Dev, meaning it was a boy. Amber was having a boy, their son.

"Jasper! I need your help!"

Jasper turned to see Haven shaking him now, looking even more panicked. Right. His mate needed him, he couldn't wallow right now. He had to help his family any way he could. He held back his tears, nodding his head. "Alright." He ignored the way his gut twisted when Haven transported them, opening his eyes to see he was in their bedroom.

Amber was still being held down by Alice, Carlisle hooking up an IV to two bags. One held medicine in it, the other being saline. He was telling Amber that the magnesium sulfate sometimes stopped contractions, but Amber was still inconsolable. She was twisting underneath Alice, crying out. Her contractions hurt, as well as the magic mixing with hers. The room looked like a jungle now with all the vines wrapped around the room. It covered the ceiling, walls and floors now. The wind outside sounded like there was a tornado. Haven was taking care of the fire in the fireplace, soaking it so Amber's magic couldn't catch the room on fire. He recognized the magic in the air, though it was so much heavier than normal.

Through it all, he could detect fear and love from someone he hadn't felt before. It was his son, Deveraux.

Jasper flashed to the bed and sat beside Alice. He leaned over his wife, holding her head still so she would look up at him. She was crying, her face wet with tears. She was gaping up at him now, panting to try and get more air into her lungs. Her hair was a mess and her eyes looked like his in the past, full of pain. He kissed her forehead, using his powers to calm her down. "I'm here, Darling… I'm here. We'll make it through this, together."

Alice let go of Amber when she stopped struggling, looking up at Jasper with the same pain mirrored in her dark eyes. Haven gently tugged Alice off the bed, keeping her with her to give Amber some space. Carlisle was examining her, watching them sadly. The magic in the air let up at the same time. The vine's stopped spreading, the wind stopped howling, the storm dissipated. Amber was calmer than she had been, meaning Devereaux was as well.

Amber finally calmed down enough to speak, looking up at her husband. She shakily reached up, rubbing his cheekbone. "Jasper…"

Jasper leaned into her touch, placing his hand over hers. "I'm here, Darlin. I'm here."

Amber let more tears fall as she looked down at Carlisle. "Am I dilated more?"

Carlisle pulled his gloves off, revealing the blood on them. He sighed as he looked up at the couple, his shoulders slumping. "Another centimeter, Amber… We just started the drip, let's wait and see. Don't give up hope yet. Sometimes it takes hours to stop the process."

Amber let her head fall back, letting out a weak sob. Jasper's influence kept her from getting too upset but she still felt it. "I saw the vision. I'll deliver him today and he'll die in our arms." She looked up at Jasper, feeling her heart breaking even more. He looked so distraught but still trying to hold it together, for her. "I'm so sorry, Jasper…"

Alice squeezed her mate's hand tightly. "My visions are fickle, Amber. Anything could change them. Carlisle's medicine could have changed it already."

Amber shook her head as she reached down, rubbing her stomach. She now realized what happened. When she got her vision, she was sent into a spiral of anger and anguish that her baby felt. He somehow had his own magic already, trying to help her because he loved her. Her magic was so strong but not used to other magic mixing with her own. Especially since her aunts' magic brainwashed her before. Her own magic spiraled out of control because of this. Amber rubbed her stomach, imagining her son in her womb. She shook her head weakly, looking up at Jasper. "I can feel it, Jasper… I know the vision won't change."

Jasper dropped his head on her shoulder, letting out a quiet sob. His tears were soaking her gown even more, but neither of them cared. Amber moved to curl up to her husband, hugging him tightly. Jasper held her carefully, crying into her shoulder.

Carlisle turned to the two women watching, shaking his head. "Let's give them some privacy." He turned to Amber, "I'll be back in thirty minutes to examine you again. Just call if you feel or need anything." He got up, escorting the two women out. "This may take a while, let's fix something for you two ladies to eat."

{X}

After the others left, the married couple calmed down enough to speak again. Jasper was gently rubbing Amber's stomach, stretching his ability to feel the emotions of his son again. "He loves us, Amber… He can already feel… He's so worried about us but isn't afraid."

Amber looked down at her stomach, watching as Jasper laid his head on her stomach. She gently brushed her fingers through her husband's hair, feeling better that she knew Devereaux loved her. All moms know their baby loves them, but to actually know her son loves her… It made her broken heart warm. "Maybe because he can feel all the love in the room for him…"

Jasper looked at his wife, watching her smile sadly at her stomach. He pulled his wife into his arms, placing one arm around her while rubbing her stomach with his other hand. "I love you both so much… With a love that is more than love…" It nearly broke his heart, using the quote and thinking about what was happening. But he would push through the pain, because he wanted to have his and Amber's remaining time with Devereaux to be full of love. He used his ability to shower them in love, holding them closer.

Amber held back her tears as she felt Jasper's love flood over her, feeling a tingling of magic spreading through her. She gasped before giggling, looking up at Jasper. "I felt his magic brush against mine."

Jasper was laughing quietly, a few tears falling from his eyes. "It's because he's sending his love for us back."

Amber rubbed her tears away furiously, rubbing her stomach. "You are so loved, little boy… Everyone is in love with you already… Your uncle Emmett has been going crazy since we found out about you…"

Jasper smiled sadly down at Amber's hands over their baby. "He was almost crying when I told him he was your godfather, Devereaux…"

Amber looked up at Jasper, barely holding back her tears. "He was?"

Jasper nodded, pressing their foreheads together. "He was so happy, before Haven sent him back home."

Amber closed her eyes, a single tear falling down her cheek. "No one else knows?"

"No… I think Haven wanted to give us some privacy…"

Amber gasped loudly when she felt another cramp hit her, curling into herself a little. "Shit."

Jasper held her up, leaning over her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Amber looked up at him, breathing through the pain. "A contraction, but it's stronger than the others, and longer."

Jasper felt his stomach twist even more at her statement. It meant the drugs weren't stopping her labor, it was progressing. He turned towards the door, calling out for their father. "Carlisle!"

Amber curled up into Jasper's arms more, watching sadly as Carlisle entered the room. He shut the door behind them, blocking the other couple from entering. He sat down beside them, bringing out the notepad he had with him. "You had another contraction?"

Amber nodded, hiding her head in Jasper's chest. "It lasted for thirty seconds, longer than the others. It was a lot stronger too."

Carlisle wrote the time down, as well as the duration. He sighed as he put on a pair of gloves, gently laying Amber down. He watched as Jasper kissed her face, whispering to her to try and keep her calm. He examined Amber's cervix, feeling his heart break even more when it was dilated further. Amber was almost to active labor. He sat back, pulling the gloves off and rubbing her knee. "I'm so sorry, Amber… There's nothing we can do."

The heartbreak in the cabin was palpable at that statement. Everyone was shattered by the news, especially the parents of the unborn child. Their quiet cries echoed through the silence of the cabin.

{X}

Amber leaned over the dresser in the bedroom, groaning as another contraction hit her, hard. She cried out loudly when it got to the peak, slumping against the wood when it was over. She looked up when Jasper brushed her sweat soaked hair back, rubbing her back. "I can't take this for much longer." The pain was hell, but she had been through pain before. It was the emotional pain mixing with the physical pain that was doing her in. She didn't want the contractions to end, she hated that she was fully dilated. She would rather stay in pain like this than face what happened when she had to start pushing.

Devereaux would be born and would die, unable to survive at this early stage of development.

Jasper continued rubbing her back, knowing his cold skin was soothing to her overheated skin. "You can do it, Darlin. You're the strongest woman I know, you can do this. I'm right here with you." He held her hand when he sensed the next contraction hit, letting her squeeze his hand to death. "You're amazing, Amber. You can fight through this. I know you can."

Amber listened to her husband, death gripping his hands as she breathed through the next contraction. "Carlisle, I think I'm there."

Carlisle moved off the wall, motioning to Alice and Haven. "How do you want to do this? In bed? In the bath? It's whatever you want to do, Amber."

Amber put all her weight against her husband after the contraction ended, panting. "Bed."

Jasper picked her up while Alice got the bed ready with Haven. He laid her down, sitting behind her. Haven took the position beside Amber, ready to use healing spells. Alice waited beside Carlisle, in case he needed anything else. Carlisle examined her, looking into her weary eyes. He took in a deep breath, nodding to his daughter. "It's time."

Time seemed to be a blur after that for Amber and Jasper. Alice and Haven rushed around, getting everything ready for Devereaux's arrival. Carlisle was leading Amber through her contractions until she had to push.

All Amber and Jasper could focus on was how time was counting down until their son was going to die, in their own arms. Amber could feel and hear the life in her, knowing that feeling would be gone soon. Jasper was focusing all he could on the emotions he felt from his son, reaching for anything to hold onto of him.

 _ **Thirty minutes**_

Carlisle looked up at the couple, seeing their eyes unmoving on Amber's stomach as she struggled through her labor. He looked over to Alice, seeing her looking frustrated and heartbroken. He knew she was searching for visions, happy visions but it was all the same. Devereaux was going to die.

Haven looked torn and mad at herself. Magic was one of the things that made life beautiful, but now it was the reason this beautiful little boy was going to die. Magic could be used to heal, to protect and save. Just… not this time.

Magic comes at a price sometimes.

 _ **Fifteen minutes**_

"Come on Amber, a few more pushes!"

Amber half groaned and half growled at Carlisle, "I know that!" She felt the next contraction start, pushing as she leaned back into her husband. She whimpered when she felt the baby move down as well as the contraction stop. "Carlisle…"

Carlisle nodded, "I can see the placenta and his head."

Jasper closed his eyes as he felt Amber's pain only increase at those words, as did his. "I'm right here, Darlin'. I got you."

Carlisle turned to the girls, "Get ready." He turned back to Amber, nodding to her with a determined expression in his eyes. "One more push, sweetheart. One more."

 _ **Ten minutes**_

Amber forgot all about her pain the minute Carlisle tore the placenta open with his teeth, spitting the blood out. Her son, her tiny baby boy was moving weakly, not knowing what was going on. How could he? He was only seventeen weeks old. He just wanted to be safe, warm and loved. She sat up with Jasper's help, a single tear falling. "Devereaux…"

Haven moved Alice back since she was feeling a little uncomfortable. She then set up the cord, handing the scissors to Jasper. "Do you want to cut the cord, dad?"

Jasper kissed Amber's cheek before getting up. He ignored the tears building up in his eyes as he cut the cord, watching as Haven cleared the fluid from Dev's mouth and throat. He turned to Amber, seeing her eyes following Devereaux's every movement. He formed a sad, weak smile at his wife. "You're a mother, Amber."

Haven gently cleaned the baby before wrapping him in the newborn blanket Alice got him. She moved around Carlisle who was taking care of Amber, handing the baby to the mother. "Here you are, momma."

Jasper sat beside his wife, leaning over her shoulder as he looked down at their son. His skin was still red and slightly see-through. His eyes wouldn't open but he was curled towards Amber. Jasper could feel the love for Amber from their son, though. It made him smile as he gently touched his tiny hand. Devereaux's hand was as big as Jasper's fingertip, making Jasper's heart break a little more.

Amber watched Jasper and their son silently, trying to commit everything to memory. She then let out a loud sob when Devereaux turned towards her, holding up his little hand. She touched his hand with her ring finger, whispering to him. "Hello Devereaux…"

Jasper laid his head on top of Amber's, listening to the lullaby of his son's heartbeat mixing with Amber's while it could. "Hello son… Your mother and I love you so very much, as do the rest of your large family who wanted to meet you." He focused on the immense waves of love he felt, from himself, Amber, Carlisle, Alice and Haven. He poured all that love to his son, letting out a laugh when he felt Dev's reaction. "He loves us and is so happy…" He looked into his wife's eyes that he hoped Devereaux had. "He's happy."

Amber smiled at Jasper, "Thank you, Jasper…" She looked down at her son, not wanting to let him go but he deserved to meet his other family members. "Alice."

Alice looked up, shocked. "I can hold him?"

Jasper nodded, gently picking up his son and handing him to Alice. "Of course. He deserves to meet his amazing aunt Alice, who bought him everything he could have ever wanted."

Alice smiled sadly down at hew nephew, rocking him in her hands. "I was going to spoil you for eternity, my little angel. Me and your aunt Haven were going to be the coolest aunts you'd ever have."

Haven leaned over and gently kissed his little forehead. "I love you, Devereaux Whitlock." She then looked up at Carlisle who was hastily brushing away his own tears. "Here's your grandpa, little angel."

Carlisle held the tiny boy in his hand, feeling his heart simultaneously breaking but swelling with love. "I'm your grandpa, Devereaux… You would have loved your grandma, Esme. She's the most loving and sweetest woman." His vision blurred with more tears as he heard and felt Devereaux's heartbeat slowing down. He turned to the parents who were clinging to each other, more tears falling from his golden eyes. "You should say your goodbyes… We'll be outside."

 _ **Five minutes**_

Jasper held his son in his hands, feeling and hearing the last thing he wanted. Their son was dying in his hands. He looked down at his wife who was humming softly as she ran her finger over Devereaux's hand. He recognized the song as the one she walked down the aisle to, Safe and Sound.

He looked down at his son, seeing him curl up closer to them, his little hand gripping onto Amber's finger. He smiled softly at the sight, it made his heart ache even more.

" _I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight…"_

Amber let another tear fall as she began singing the next verse, staring down at heir beautiful little boy.

" _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_

Devereaux seemed to still as he listened to them singing to him. He opened his mouth as if to yawn, squeezing Amber's finger again. He was content, happy and felt the love from his parents, especially when they began singing together for the rest of the song.

" _Don't you dare look out your window, darling, everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone, gone."_

Amber and Jasper tensed up when they heard Devereaux's heart slowing even more, becoming quieter and weaker. His little chest wasn't rising as often as it had been, or as high. Amber leaned into Jasper's side, whimpering softly. Jasper laid his head on hers, kissing her hair without taking his eyes off his son. They weren't going to look away until he died, not wanting to miss even a second.

" _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be all right. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_

Amber, Jasper, Carlisle, Alice and Haven all closed their eyes, tears falling from their eyes as they heard the last heartbeat from Devereaux Allen Whitlock. Their sweet little angel had passed away, with his loving parents holding him.

" _Just close your eyes. You'll be all right. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_


	63. Chapter 63

**_EDIT: I've created a Tumblr blog for my stories, including one for Safe and Sound. The URL is on my profile but I'll link them here as well._**

 _ **amber-safeandsound .**_

 _ **slytherinprefect2014 .**_

* * *

 _This chapter really fought me every step of the way so this is a little rough. If there are any typos or errors in this chapter, please let me know and I'll fix it as soon as I can. I despise editing after I finish a chapter, I just want to publish as soon as possible._

* * *

 _There are so many reviews for last chapter so thank you to every single one of you! I know this has been a really rough few chapters and I apologize for that. It's killed me to do this to my babies but they will make it through. It might help to know that their future, not far off, is going to be very happy and full of life. ;)_

 _The part I've been looking forward too is halfway through this chapter and will last for one to two more chapters. We've never dealt with problems this huge between Amber and Jasper. The only issues they've had have been external._

* * *

Amber let out a shaky breath as she looked up at the stone building in front of her. Her heart was pounding in her chest, something she was sure everyone else could hear. She didn't want this building here, she didn't want to be doing this, she wanted none of this. She couldn't change any of it though. This mausoleum was here to stay forever, to house and protect her son's remains. In the back of her mind she was surprised at how fast the Cullens managed to get this beautiful building here, including the remodels Emmett, Esme, Haven and Alice worked on for her and Jasper.

Amber opened the glass door with a big W on it, pushing the metal gates apart next. She kept her eyes averted from the empty shelf, not able to even imagine the spot being filled soon. In the back of the room, hidden behind a podium, was a secret door. You pulled on the light fixture for the door to slide open. Behind the door were steps leading down to a secret basement, where Haven and the others were waiting.

It was time to consecrate Devereaux's body to give his spirit rest, to connect him with her family's ancestors. Amber had been putting it off as long as she could. She hadn't performed a single spell since Devereaux was born, too broken and too angry with magic to do so. It was the reason her baby boy died. If she wasn't the supreme then this wouldn't have happened. This was her fault, all her fault. However, just because her and Jasper's hearts were broken didn't mean they should prolong Devereaux's distress anymore. All she could do now was help Devereaux's spirit find peace in the afterlife.

Amber jumped when someone cold touched her arm. She looked up to see familiar, broken, dark-honey eyes. Her husband. The father of her little Dev. "Jasper…"

Jasper held her hand, gently squeezing as he whispered her name, "Amber…"

They hadn't really spoken for the past day. Amber had withdrawn into herself, much like he had. They had been by each other's side the entire time but in silence. Jasper was feeling his own heartbreak, his wife's and the entire family's. It was taking all he had not to fall into a depression, knowing his wife needed him. Amber had been almost catatonic since Carlisle took Devereaux's body away. Haven and later Esme were the only ones able to get Amber to do anything. They made her shower, eat and sleep. Jasper almost wished he could sleep like his wife, but her sleep wasn't peaceful. Everyone could hear her crying, crying out for her lost child, tossing and turning the whole time.

The Whitlocks were in a living nightmare and it was visible on them both. Amber and Jasper both had bags under their eyes. Their beautiful smiles were no longer visible, both sharing deep frowns. Alice was the only reason they were in nice outfits for the funeral rites. She had gently handed them the outfits, forcing them to change in the bathroom while she waited. Amber was in a floor length, black gown with long sleeves. Jasper was in a black shirt, dress pants and black dress shoes.

Amber looked up at her husband again, letting out another shaky breath. "I love you."

Jasper pulled her close, kissing the top of her head while he did his best to keep his tears at bay. "I love you too, Darlin…"

Despite the horror of what they just went through and were about to go through, they loved each other. Jasper's loved her since before he met her with Amber quickly falling for her personal cowboy. They've known each other for five years now, been a couple for four years and been married for just over a month. Their love was as strong as ever, which they would need to rely on to get through this horrible time.

Jasper took her hand again after he moved back, leading her down the steps. The staircase opened into the cavern below that they had made. It was very open with multiple storage rooms in the back. Haven had set up on a huge wooden table in the middle of the room. Devereaux's body was laid out on a white silk blanket, wrapped in another white blanket. His little coffin was waiting at the end of the table. The bottles of oils, candles and Amber's grimoire were beside the blanket, waiting on the witches.

Emmett was being held up by his wife, looking like he was barely keeping his tears back. He had a deep frown on his face, trying to stay strong for Amber, Jasper and everyone else. Rosalie was his rock during this time, but it killed her just as much if not more. She always wanted children and had been so excited to have a nephew. Her pain was made even worse guessing at how Amber must feel.

Esme had been through this before, but it didn't help in this situation. Just because she's been through losing her own child it didn't mean she could save Amber from this pain. She could only be there for her Amber when she needed help. For now, she would put on a brave face for her very brave daughter and son. She was holding Carlisle's hand tightly while he wrapped an arm around her. Carlisle's heart was shattered in his chest for many reasons. He was witness to this little soul taking his last breath. He saw his daughter and son lose their first-born son. He had been a doctor for decades and still couldn't stop this tragedy, making him question his own worth at moments. All of that self-pity and doubt was pushed aside for now, focusing on being there for his children.

Alice was standing by Esme and Carlisle, alone, since her mate would be performing the ceremony with Amber. She was blinking away her tears before they fell, wiping at her eyes delicately with a handkerchief. She was being strong for her mate and Amber. She was also trying to stop all her visions, too tired and broken to see anything yet. She was angry at her own gift, wishing that it had been there for her and Amber. She wished she had gotten a vision in time to stop all this, to save Devereaux. Sadly, nothing could have stopped this, and no one controlled visions.

Edward was missing, the family having come to a decision. Bella and Amber didn't want Renesmee to have to witness a funeral for her cousin, knowing it would affect her deeply. They would have their own memorial with her later, when Devereaux's casket was moved into the mausoleum. Bella, however, was standing beside Alice. She was openly crying, staring at her sister with a devastated expression. She wanted to run and hold her sister, cry with her and comfort her, but she couldn't. This wasn't the time or place, which she knew. That didn't stop her from wishing she could.

Amber looked up at Jasper, taking in a deep breathe before speaking. "Are you ready?"

Jasper glanced at his son's body, feeling more venom building up in his eyes. He couldn't hold them back this time, letting more tears fall. He nodded as he turned back to his wife, "Yes."

Amber gathered the last bit of courage and will left in her, using it to begin the process. She dipped her fingers in the oil, gently tracing a pattern onto Dev's forehead. Haven did the same but along Dev's hands and feet. The two witches moved to opposite sides of the table, each laying their hands on the blanket Devereaux's body was resting on. Haven began speaking in Latin softly, praying for Devereaux's soul to be at peace and protected on the other side.

Amber spoke over her coven sister, speaking in Latin first. " _ **Ego consecrant filium meum ad terram, maiores quaeso exaudi orationem meam**_." She declared to her ancestors that she was going to consecrate her son's remains to the earth, asking them to hear her and accept her son into their afterlife. Amber then gently placed her hand on her son's body, speaking in English. "I consecrate his remains to the earth, to be tied forever with his ancestors, to rest in the afterlife forever. Ancestors, hear me."

Everyone jumped when the candles in the room flared with energy, a non-existent breeze whipping the witches' hair around. Everyone could hear ghostly whispers as Amber's ancestors joined her by her side. Her own grandmother was the one picking up the spirit form of Devereaux, cradling her great-grandson to her chest.

Amber could see her grandmother cradling her deceased son, tears pouring down her cheeks as she stifled a sob. "Take care of him."

The candles all went out when the ghosts left, leaving a sense of serenity behind them. Amber could have easily re-lit all the candles but didn't. Haven finally did it when Amber showed no sign of doing so. Amber moved back when Jasper picked up his son, watching as he laid their baby in his coffin. She wrapped her arms around herself, barely able to see from all the tears blurring her vision.

Bella walked up to her sister, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Sis, I'm so sor-" Bella stopped short when Amber jerked away from her touch, heading back up the stairs. Bella frowned, pulling her hand back to her chest. "I'm sorry, Amber…"

Esme touched Jasper's hand that was resting on Dev's coffin. "I'll go after her, my love. I love you and I'm always here for you. You know that." She smiled sadly when Jasper nodded tiredly at her. She then hurried after her daughter, hearing Amber's cries from where she was.

Emmett pulled Jasper into a tight hug, letting some tears of his own fall. "You don't have to do this, Jasper. No father should have to carry his son's coffin. Carlisle or I can get it."

Jasper shook his head, leaning into Emmett as more tears streamed down his face. "No… It's the last thing I can do for my son. His mother helped give him peace in the afterlife, I can carry his remains to their final resting place…" He pulled back wiping at his tears, letting out a sob-wracked breath. "Thank you, everyone… You're being here helps."

Emmett nodded, rubbing his shoulder. "Of course, Jasper. You know where to find us if you need us." He then held his wife's hand, leading her out of the mausoleum.

Alice helped her crying mate out of the mausoleum, whispering to Jasper as she did. "You two will make it through this. It will take a while, but you two will be happy again." Bella rubbed at her eyes, taking one last look at her nephew's coffin before following Alice.

Carlisle stood behind Jasper, rubbing his back. "I'll walk with you, my son."

Jasper nodded his head at his father, unable to fully express his gratitude for that. He picked up the coffin, placing it in the burial vault. He then picked it up, carrying the vault up the stairs while tears blurred his vision. He stepped out into the floor level of the mausoleum, placing the vault on the designated shelf. Above the shelf was a golden plate that Emmett engraved.

 _Devereaux Allen Whitlock born to Amber and Jasper Whitlock. Born and Died on August 4_ _th_ _, 2007._

Jasper ran his fingers over the metal plate, laying his head on the cool marble wall. "How do I do this, dad?"

Carlisle hugged Jasper, shaking his head. "I can't give you a good answer, son. You still love your wife, yes?"

Jasper turned to him, nodding through his tears as he tried to stop. "Yes, of course."

Carlisle smiled sadly. "She loves you too. You both love your son and he loves you. He's safe, loved and cared for. He may not be here with us physically, but he is always watching over you two. He'd want you to be happy and move on. With time, you and Amber will be able to live again."

Jasper closed his eyes, flashes of his baby boy flashing in his mind. "I can't even imagine that yet, dad…"

Carlisle nodded, gently leading him out of the building. "I know… I know…"

{X}

Esme found Amber sitting on the boat dock, lazily kicking her feet in the water. She had a pile of flowers and plants next to hear, weaving them together to give her hands something to do. Amber wasn't sobbing anymore but she was still crying, the droplets hitting her lap periodically. Esme slowly approached her, walking down the boat dock to her. "May I join you?"

Amber silently motioned to the spot beside her, looking out at the ocean. Neither women spoke for a few minutes, hearing the others going back into the house to give the Whitlocks privacy. It wasn't until Amber finished her flower crown did she talk. "I'm so sorry Esme… I've always guessed how hard it was for you but… I know now."

Esme smiled sadly at her daughter, gratefully accepting the crown from her. "Thank you, dear." She rubbed the soft petals of the flowers as she looked out at the ocean as well. "Everyone says this, but time will heal your wounds. You still have your husband, your home, your family, your father and friends in Washington."

Amber turned to Esme then, a fresh tear falling from her brown eyes. "How do I even make it through the day, mom? All I think about is him."

Esme nodded, gently holding her hand and squeezing it. "You focus on what your son wants for you and Jasper. He loves you both just as much as you love him. He wants you to be happy. He wants you to continue living and not wallow forever. You deserve to cry, to throw fits and wallow for however long you need. You lost your baby boy. After that though, you need to start living again. For Devereaux, for yourself, for your husband and family. We've lost someone as well and we're not going to lose you too."

Amber took in a deep, shaky breath before hugging her tightly. "Thanks mom…"

Esme hugged her back, rubbing her back as she shushed her. "You're welcome, baby…"

{X}

Jasper sighed when Amber walked past the kitchen yet again, heading out to the barn. She had been skipping meals for the past few days, not having the appetite she used to. She didn't sleep well, hadn't since before she miscarried. She barely spoke to him and hadn't talked to anyone besides him since their family went back to Forks two days ago. She hadn't done a single spell since then either, or not that he noticed. He had gotten to the point where he could feel her magic if close enough, but he hadn't felt that in a while. All he felt from his wife was sadness, longing, depression, anger, resentment and rarely love for himself and their son.

He wasn't handling it well, but he could see that she wasn't handling it healthily, despite everyone's attempts at helping. He spent a lot of time keeping busy, imagining it made Devereaux feel better that he was active and living, or his version of living. Amber seemed to be ghosting through life currently, not that he blamed her. He just wished his attempted at helping had worked. He loved her so much and it killed him to see her in so much pain.

Jasper put the coffee in a thermos, placing the muffins in the bag. He quickly followed her outside, seeing her petting Freyja silently. Jasper followed her to the small pen connected to Freyja's stall. He leaned against the pen's fence like she was, handing out the thermos to her. "I made it just the way you like it. I can tell you're tired."

Amber sighed at him, not even looking at him. She took the thermos though, uncapping it and taking a big drink. She managed a small smile when Freyja sniffed at the cup, trying to bite it. Amber pulled it back, gently pushing her away.

Jasper handed Amber the bag of muffins as he took Freyja's halter, petting her neck gently as he watched his wife. "Amber… I'm worried about you… Would you let Carlisle come and examine you? You're so tired and you're barely eating, I've seen you getting dizzy when you don't think I'm watching."

Amber scowled then, finishing chewing a piece of a muffin before turning to him. "I'm fine." She bypassed him, walking into the barn with a purpose. "Drop it, Jasper."

Jasper followed her, frowning now as well. "You're not fine, Amber. Neither of us are but I'm not hunting normally. You're not eating well and not often enough. You barely sleep, you're always restless and you're even clumsier than normal. What's going on?"

Amber grunted as she lifted Freyja's tack, nearly stumbling from the weight of it all. She then let out a frustrated huff when Jasper took it from her, putting it back on the stand. "I'm taking her for a ride, leave me alone, Jasper."

Jasper gently placed one hand around her waist, holding her still, while his other hand tilted her chin up to look at him. He was looking into her eyes, searching for something while his own expression looked even more worried. "Amber, Darlin', please… I don't know what to do here."

Amber pushed back from him, blinking back tears as she stalked out of the barn. "Like I said, just leave me alone!"

Jasper groaned as he appeared in front of his wife, holding her in both arms now. "I can't do that, Darlin'. You're my wife whom I love and am very worried about. I can't leave you alone."

Amber let more tears fall before shaking her head quickly, "I don't deserve you being this kind to me. Just… leave me alone." She struggled in his arms, crying more until he let her go.

Jasper felt his already broken heart cracking further as his wife ran inside, crying. He didn't know what was going on with her. This was about more than just Devereaux. He was used to knowing everything going on with Amber, he was her best friend. She hadn't kept secrets from him since she was sixteen. He had already lost his son, he couldn't handle losing Amber yet again.

{X}

Amber was feeling a little better while she was out riding on Freyja. It was just her, sitting up high on the Friesian, and the nature around them. There was a nice breeze playing with her hair and Freyja's mane. The wildlife was alive, making their own music. She could hear the ocean hitting the shore, relaxing her frayed nerves.

Freyja snorted softly, turning to look back at her slightly. Amber reached forward, petting her neck. "I'm okay girl…" That was a lie, but she wasn't going to make her own horse worry about her. Amber smiled when she saw the barn come into view, the trail opening into the main field where the buildings were. The other horses were out in their field, grazing happily in the sunlight. "There's your friends, Freyja. Let's get you brushed and watered, then I'll let you out into the field." Amber laughed softly when the mare neighed loudly, shaking her mane around.

She dismounted when she got close to the barn, nearly falling when she did since Freyja was so tall. She didn't notice Jasper was entering the barn as well, from the other side, until he took Freyja for her. "Jasper, I can do that."

Jasper lifted off the tack after tying Freyja to the walls. "I was coming in to let Dusty out, it's alright, Darlin'."

Amber sighed as she got a water bucket for Freyja, carrying it to her and ducking under the ropes. "Fine."

Jasper frowned at his wife as he began hosing Freyja off, "Are you okay, Darlin?" Amber held the bucket up for Freyja, ignoring that stupid question, the one he'd been asking her constantly. That was until Jasper moved around to her. He sat the bucket down when Freyja was done, reaching for Amber's hands. "Darlin? What's wrong?"

Amber quickly pulled her hands back when he touched her, a scowl on her face now. "What's wrong? What's wrong is you! You keep asking me if I'm okay, all day and night! You never leave me alone, Jasper!" She felt her magic flare up in her veins, wanting to be released because of her emotions. She pushed it all back which only made her feel worse. She felt a migraine forming behind her eyes, feeling cold and feverish even though it was hot outside.

Jasper's jaw dropped as he Amber yelled at him, something she's never done before. "Amber…"

Amber shook her head, pushing Jasper away, "Just leave me and Freyja alone. Dusty's waiting on you." She turned her back on him, starting to brush Freyja.

Jasper pushed down his own anger as he moved to his stallion's stall, narrowing his eyes. He hadn't been angry at Amber before, or at least not like this. She was being so difficult and irritating all the time now. He was hurting just as badly as she was, but she acted like she didn't care about that. All he wanted to do was help them both get through this. All she seemed to want was for him to leave her along forever. He didn't understand what was going on with her. She was always sweet to him, they never argued. The only time she acted like this was when it involved her aunts or someone hurting her family. He loved the fiery, passionate side to her when she got like this. He just hated when it was directed at him instead.

{X}

Jasper was sitting downstairs in the living room, reading a book to try and distract himself. The fireplace was burning, to make the room seem cozy if Amber decided to join him. That was something he doubted but he still tried. It had been a little over a week since the funeral for their son and Amber had only been getting worse. If she spoke to him now it was only out of anger, trying to get him to leave her alone and hide her pain.

He recognized the behavior easily, he had been the same way multiple times in his life, especially after he believed Amber died. Everyone had tried their best to help him, to get him to feed instead of crying in his room. He used his anger to lash out at them until they left him alone. He wasn't going to let Amber keep doing this forever though. She could find healthier ways to vent her depressive emotions than putting her wellbeing at risk.

Jasper lowered his book when he heard a loud thud from the master bedroom. He frowned as he waited, wondering if Amber had just accidently walked into something. He got up when he heard Amber groan, cursing to herself. He quickly ran to the bedroom, seeing she wasn't in there. He walked into the bathroom and saw Amber had fallen in the shower, rubbing the back of her head but unable to get up. Jasper shut the water off, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her. He picked her up easily, carrying her to the bedroom. "What happened, Darlin?"

Amber hissed when he brushed against the back of her head. "I got really dizzy and lost my balance… I hit my head on the wall when I tried to get back up… It's not serious, Jasper."

Jasper relaxed a little knowing she didn't hit her head when she fell the first time. He ignored her being naked in front of him, brushing her soaked hair back from her face and kissing her forehead. "You scared me, Darlin… I can't lose you too…"

Amber sniffled softly at that, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry…" All the fight seemed to leave her at that look he gave her, her body going limp against the bed.

Jasper pulled back, frowning at her. "You have a fever." Her skin was warm against his lips and hand when he checked. "How do you feel?" He moved to the dresser while she laid back, getting her underwear and a big hoodie of his. He helped her put them on while she answered him.

Amber lifted her arms through the sleeves, breathing in his scent that helped calm her down but made her heart hurt even more than it already did. She had been ignoring and yelling at Jasper for days, her husband that she loved dearly. She hid her face in the hoodie, letting Jasper towel dry her hair while being mindful of her scalp. "Tired… Weak… I'm cold but the hoodie helps."

Jasper frowned as he rubbed her cheek, looking into her eyes pleadingly. "Please, Darlin… Can Carlisle come and check you over?" He smiled softly when she gave a soft nod. "Thank you." He leaned down, kissing her cheek before tucking her into bed. He wrapped the blankets around her before starting a fire in the fireplace. Once that was done he left the room, calling Carlisle.

Amber watched him leave before curling up under the blankets, letting another tear fall. She almost told Jasper no but couldn't. He looked so worried and hopeful at the same time, hoping Carlisle could make her feel better. Carlisle wouldn't be able to help much though. He could only give her fluids, a feeding tube or something to bring her fever down. None of this would fix the problem, just temporarily make her feel better. The reason Amber's body was reacting like this was her own fault. She had refused to even touch her magic since her son's funeral. For a normal witch it caused similar issues, to a lesser degree. Amber was the Supreme and her magic was stronger than anyone else's. She's been having migraines for the past few days, hardly able to focus on anything. She felt terrible, but she didn't want to do the one thing that would fix it, using her magic.

Magic was the reason her son was dead. Her magic was too volatile too mix with his, which he shouldn't have even had so young. If she hadn't been the Supreme or even a witch to begin with, maybe Devereaux could have lived. So much pain in her life could have been avoided if she was just a normal human girl. That's why Amber refused to ever use her magic again, the consequences be damned. She deserved what would happen to her, she killed her and Jasper's son…

{X}

Haven paused when she heard Jasper talking worriedly to Carlisle over the phone, picking up the symptoms. She quickly moved to Carlisle's side, talking to Jasper since he could hear her. "Have you felt her use her magic?"

"No… Not since before Devereaux was born."

Haven cursed loudly, ignoring the look she got from Esme and Carlisle. "She's not sick in a medical sense of the word…"

Carlisle looked at her with confusion written on his face. "What?"

Haven now had everyone's attention, except Edward's wife and child who were at the cottage. "She's been repressing her magic. With someone as powerful as she is, when the magic has no outlet it becomes destructive and begins killing her. It will drag out for a while with her being so strong and having purification powers, but it can and will kill her."

Carlisle looked down at his phone when Jasper hung up on him, feeling even more worried now. "He's going to confront her about it…"

Alice gasped when Jasper made up his mind, a vision forming in her mind. She leaned into Haven while it wracked her mind, tears forming in her eyes. "This is going to lead to the biggest fight of this century between the two of them…" She looked up at Haven and then their family. "Amber is then most likely going to repress her magic to the point that it kills her."


	64. Chapter 64

_Thank you to: **Gossamermouse101, Sweetpye, BlueRose921, Livfg, Padfootette** and **ReadingRainbow7** for reviewing! Thank you guys and again, I'm so sorry! Forgive me!_

 _This is the last chapter for this mini-arc, I promise! It ties up all the lose ends. I'm so sorry to have put you through all this, guys. I really am. It's a important part of the story for Amber and Jasper, especially in the near future. There will be a big plot point coming up that will more than make up for it._

* * *

 _Also, I have a tumblr for my FF . Net account with a sideblog for all my stories. I'm working on a Neach-Gaoil one but Safe and Sound and QotCr are up and running. The links are in the last chapter and on my profile._

* * *

Jasper marched back up to their room, filled with fear, worry and anger. He was worried about his wife's health, but he was beyond angry at her for doing this to herself as well. She was essentially killing herself and she knew it. He opened the door to see Amber curled up under the blankets, crying. He clenched his fists, breathing in deeply to reign in his anger. He knew he shouldn't talk to her with anger in his voice, things would only get heated then. Amber never reacted well to people yelling at her. Jasper sat beside her on the bed, staring at the blanket hanging on the wall, the very quilt Amber got him for their first Christmas. "Haven told me."

Amber flinched when he said that, wishing she could hide from him in more ways than one. He was able to read her emotions and that never helped during arguments, which this was no doubt going to be. "I'm not doing it."

Jasper frowned when he turned to her, "Why are you doing this, Amber? You love being a witch. I know how connecting with the Earth and fire makes you feel. You're giving all this up and killing yourself? Why?"

Amber closed her eyes, pressing the heels of her palms against them as she tried to reel in her tears. "Because my magic killed our son. I killed my son because I'm a witch. Maybe if I was a weak witch he would be alive, but my monstrous power killed him, Jasper! I'm a monster, I killed my own son before he even took his first breath. He was never going to live past his birthday and that's my fault."

Jasper was speechless for a few seconds, just staring at his wife as she tried to stop crying. Her shoulders were heaving, her attempts not working. Jasper then moved her hands away from her face, holding them down against the bed so she couldn't hide again. "No! You're not allowed to leave me again!" He then leaned closer to her, looking into her brown eyes that held such despair in them. "You didn't kill Devereaux, Amber! It was a tragic accident, one which none of us could fix."

Amber narrowed her eyes at him then, her mood shifting to angry and self-loathing. "My magic is what killed him, Jasper. My magic clashed too violently with his and it caused me to miscarry. My. Magic. Killed. Our. Son!" She then groaned, closing her eyes tightly when her head throbbed, pain radiating through her body now.

Jasper let go out her, jumping up and pacing in the room. He was too focused on his irrational wife to even notice that Haven transported Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice and herself to the island in two trips. "It wasn't your fault, Amber! You couldn't have known that would happen! You were as scared as I was."

Amber got up then, pointing her finger at Jasper with a smirk on her face. "There it is. You do blame me! You just don't want to admit that you're married to the woman who killed your son!"

Jasper let out a loud, frustrated groan. "You didn't kill him! Stop staying that!" He turned to her, his yellow eyes dark with anger. "Just stop saying this shit and stop killing yourself, Amber! I love you and need you. Your son loves you and this is surely killing him in the afterlife. You have a loving family and huge circle of friends who love you." Jasper was pleading at the end, but his frustration was still evident. His entire stance was tense and anxious, making it even worse as he was a predator in an offensive stance.

Amber turned when she saw Haven peeking her head around the hallway, just now noticing the group of people in the home with them. The same people who heard everything they just said. Amber quickly pulled on some sweatpants and shoes so she wasn't half-naked in front of everyone. "You shouldn't be here."

Carlisle stepped into the room, noticing their posture and the energy in the room. He held up his hands to them, carrying his medical bag with him. "I'm just here to see how you're doing, Amber and if I can help."

Amber shook her head, moving around her father and going down the steps. "You can't help me."

Emmett pulled Amber into a hug, hoping to help her feel better with his bear hugs. "You haven't been eating, little bear. You look dehydrated too. He can help with that."

Amber tensed up in Emmett's grip, loving him too much to fight him to get out of the embrace. "It won't matter. I'm not going to use my magic, so it wouldn't make a difference."

Alice looked up at Amber, pleading with her eyes as she spoke. "It's not too late, Amber. You can reverse all this just by –"

Amber cut her sister off, shaking her head. "You all need to forget about it! I'm not doing it."

Jasper marched down the stairs, shaking Carlisle's hand off his shoulder. His talk hadn't helped Jasper calm down much, especially when his wife was still being suicidal downstairs and he could hear her. "Devereaux is dead and nothing can change that now. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. Do you really think killing yourself will make anyone happy, even yourself? You'll be in the afterlife with your entire family knowing you killed yourself. Your son will know you killed yourself thinking you killed him. He would never want this and he damn sure wouldn't be happy about what you did!"

The room fell into complete silence while Amber and Jasper stared each other down. Jasper was barely keeping his tears at bay while Amber was freely crying, her shoulders shaking as her resolve started to crumble against her own wishes. "He would feel terrible…"

Jasper nodded, slowly moving closer to his wife. "He would… Darlin' he loves you so much, I felt it. You know how much I love you, I know how much you love me, even know when I'm pissing you off." He smiled weakly when Amber let out a small laugh. "Devereux would be devastated if you killed yourself and broke up our family."

Amber let more tears fall before shaking her head, wrapping her arms around herself. "I already did that, Jasper… I broke up our family when I let our son die because of my magic. Maybe if I had better control…."

Haven spoke up quickly, not wanting her sister to spiral again. "Even the most experienced witches couldn't have known. Amber, no child in the womb has ever had magic before. You weren't prepared for that, not even the ancients could have known."

Amber's head was aching from the magic's drawbacks and her mind was fighting itself. She knew in her heart that her family was right but a small part of her still blamed herself… That part was trying its best to be heard over the loving voices of her family. It screamed at her that she was The Supreme. She was the most powerful witch on the Earth. She should have been able to stop this or handle her own magic.

Amber held out her hand to the others, pressing her other palm against her left eye as it ached. "Just… Give me some space…" She turned before heading outside. She stopped on the path when she felt rain pouring down on her. The t-shirt she wore was soaked quickly, as were the bottoms of her sweatpants. She looked up, seeing the sky begin to darken even more until it was almost black. It had been sunny and clear when she took her shower earlier. Rain wasn't even in the forecast for a week. There was no way this was natural. Her magic was leaking out due to her emotional state. She couldn't even keep her magic in check! It was leaking out even now.

Amber looked back when the door opened, seeing Jasper and Carlisle looking out at her. "I don't want to talk right now!"

Carlisle nodded quickly, getting an umbrella from Jasper and heading out to her. He opened the umbrella, holding it above Amber so she wasn't getting wet anymore. He was getting soaked, his hair sticking to his face, but he didn't mind. "I'm not going to talk but you can't stay out in this rain like that. You're already sick. Your immune system is no doubt shot. You'll get sick and I don't want that."

Jasper appeared by her side with one of his coats. This one had fur on the inside and was water repellant. He wrapped it around her shoulders, closing it around so her so she would be warm. He didn't say anything but stood beside Carlisle, getting just as soaked as he was. Neither men moved or spoke, looking up at the sky as the storm continued getting worse.

Amber heard a pause in the rain over her head, seeing Haven on the porch moving her hands in rhythmic movements. She was pushing the rain away from Amber, doing her best to calm the storm but it wasn't a natural storm. Her magic was weaker than Amber's, so it would take her a while to reverse the storm. Emmett was waiting silently beside Alice and Haven. Esme could be seen through the kitchen window, cooking something inside.

Amber sniffled loudly, pulling the coat tighter around her. "I'm so sorry…" She whispered it, but everyone heard it, smiles finally forming on their faces. "I don't know why… I just couldn't shake these thoughts… Losing Devereaux broke my heart and I…"

Jasper wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple. "Shh… It's okay, Darlin'. It's okay… We got you." Suddenly, a lightning bolt landed feet away from the couple. Jasper quickly picked Amber up, moving back to the porch with Carlisle behind them. "She's calm now, though?"

Amber felt her migraine come back with a vengeance right before the lightning hit, knowing it wasn't her emotions now. It was her magic. She groaned as she curled up in Jasper's arms, feeling like she was going to throw up from the pain wracking her body. It wasn't just in her head anymore. Her bones felt like they were breaking. It was almost as painful as when her body fought off vampire venom, but the pain kept increasing to the point she was grinding her teeth not to cry out.

"-Use her magic"

"She's not focused enough –"

"in pain!"

"Lil bear, come on, focus-"

"Amber, Darlin'-"

Amber opened her eyes, seeing that the storm had only gotten worse while she was trying to handle the pain. The sky was pitch black with a dangerous hint of green, the rain felt like a monsoon. The wind was so strong it was snapping trees in the woods around them. The very ground was shaking, plant life growing and dying rapidly across the island. Amber's magic was seeping out to find an outlet. You could feel it in the air, like humidity and static electricity on your tongue. The horses got even more restless in the background, adding to the chaos around them.

Amber looked up at Jasper's eyes who were considerably lighter than they had been. "I need to burn off my magic before I'll feel better…" She groaned when her head throbbed just from talking and opening her eyes.

Haven moved to their side, placing her hands on either side of Amber's head. She closed her eyes, mumbling the pain reduction spell under her breath. She only stopped when she felt Amber relax. She smiled, happily moving out of the way. "There. That should help temporarily."

Jasper slowly sat Amber down, holding her steady while Carlisle got her other side. "Are you alright, Darlin'?"

Amber nodded softly, slowly moving forward on her own. "Yes… For now." She looked up at her family who were now smiling hopefully at her. "I'm so sorry for doing this… I've been horrible to all of you." She turned to her husband, reaching out and holding his hands tightly. "I'm so, so, so sorry Jasper… I've been a bitch to you when all you were doing was worrying for me."

Jasper kissed her knuckles, smiling softly down at her. "I understand and deserved some of it. I forgive you if you'll forgive my terrible behavior as well. I never should have yelled at you even with all the anger in the room."

Amber hugged him tightly, shaking her head. "I forgive you, Jasper…"

Alice then popped up beside Jasper, grinning at Amber. "You need to change and take a warm shower, missy. You're going to get even sicker if you stay soaked."

Amber smiled softly at her sister, "Right…" She turned to the others, "I'll be back down in a little bit." She headed inside, Alice following her incase something happened.

Jasper was about to follow until Esme stopped him. "You should calm the horses, son. Amber is fine with Alice." She smiled when she saw the pout trying to form on his face. "You're immortal son. You have forever to make up and love her. Let her take some time to process all of this. Alice will take excellent care of her."

Emmett chuckled, patting Jasper's shoulder so hard it knocked him over a little. "Come on, bro. I want to meet this Freyja that Amber's told me so much about."

Carlisle smiled and kissed Esme's cheek. "You should heat up the food. I'll get some medicine ready for Amber to help her."

Esme caressed his cheek, turning his head so she could kiss him. "I'm so happy that this ended peacefully…"

Carlisle nodded, leaning into her touch. "Me too, dear… Me too." He looked off in the distance, not doubting how bad the ending could have been for the Whitlocks. Alice was devastated when she saw the visions.

{X}

Amber was sat in front of the fireplace with a blanket around her shoulders. She was sitting between Jasper's legs, leaning back against him. Emmett was laying on his side, facing Amber and chatting with her about what's new in Forks. Carlisle was on Amber's other side, checking her vitals periodically. Alice and Haven were curled up on one of the couches, watching in happy silence. Esme was on the loveseat, curled up and watching her family with a warm grin on her face.

Amber finished the last spoonful of the soup, pushing the empty bowl away. She then smiled back at her mom. "Thank you, it was really good."

Esme grinned at her, "You're welcome, dear. I'm glad you were able to eat it all."

Jasper nodded, kissing the back of Amber's head. "Me too." He knew just how much weight she had lost since Devereaux was born. She needed to put some healthy weight back on and get her strength back.

Haven spoke up, leaning into her mate's side. "You should try something simple first. Control the flames in the fireplace, maybe?"

Amber looked into the flames, her lips pulling down into a light frown. She tracked the way the little flames branched off, fading into nothing as they rose. They crackled in a lovely way, swaying in a beautiful dance that only fire could do. Amber took in a deep breath, holding Jasper's hand tightly. She raised her other hand, twirling her fingers. The flames immediately followed her movement, surging to the right. Amber's lips pulled into a smile when she felt the fire's energy reacting with her magic. She spread her fingers out, grinning when the fire burst to life, filling up the entire fireplace. She then rolled her pointer finger, watching as the flames circled itself, forming a spiral.

Amber paused when she realized the entire room was silent. She looked around, smiling softly when she saw how happy everyone looked. She didn't know what to say but she appreciated them being there for her during this. She loved her family so much. She blinked back her tears, feeling her first element calling her now. She snapped her hand, flower seeds appearing in her hand. She made them grow, a bunch of flowers quickly blooming in her hand. She smiled and made the flowers appear in everyone's lap except her husband's. She turned and handed the flower to him. "Thank you… All of you."

Jasper kissed her hand before wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling her neck while he tried to reign in his own emotions. He was so happy to have his wife back, happy and soon to be healthy again. His family was here, most of them, and they were happy. He and his wife were going to be okay, he could see a future for them now.

For the longest time he didn't truly know how he and Amber would live through this. Losing Devereaux chipped away a chunk of his soul and heart, which hurt every day. He didn't think that would ever stop but he was so focused on his love for Amber now. He could see now that they had each other to love for eternity. Someday they could try again, they had eternity together after all.

{X}

Amber was curled up on one of the porch swings, a blanket over her legs while she sipped on a cup of coffee. The sun was setting over the island, making the sky warm and beautiful. Jasper was inside fixing dinner for Amber, singing one of their favorite songs to himself though he knew she could hear him. The horses were out grazing in the field, Amber able to see them from where she was. Amber had an Aloe plant next to her, waving her finger and making the plant dance. She was almost constantly using her magic now. It helped her recover as well as keep her calm.

She had nearly fully recovered now. Her immune system was normal. Her migraines and headaches were gone. She didn't have a fever or anything else. She only had to put on more weight now, just getting her appetite back. That wasn't a problem because Jasper cooked every meal for her, including snacks. Esme regularly sent snacks over for her, the children being her usual messengers.

Amber looked up when she felt magic pop up on the island, smiling when she saw Haven appear on the lawn, her sister with her. "Hello."

Haven waved happily, "Just dropping off a visitor. Alice is taking me shopping." She sighed, shaking her head. "I don't understand how she has room for anything else." She pouted when the other three laughed at that. She then waved a final time, teleporting back to Forks.

Amber sat normally on the swing, patting the spot next to her. "What brings you by?"

Bella was looking around, a smile on her face now. This was the first real chance Bella got to look at Isle Elskede. The first and only other time she visited was for the funeral. This really was a beautiful island. She didn't blame Amber for staying here most of the time, even if she and the others in Forks missed her. Bella walked up to her, sitting down beside her sister. "I just missed you." She turned to Amber, noticing how different she looked than when they were younger.

Amber used to have her baby fat, making her look soft and child-like even in high school. Early in high-school Amber didn't have the fiery personality she now has. She didn't carry herself the same way. This Amber was even different from the badass of late high school years. This Amber looked like a woman who has been through many traumas in her life but lived through them. Amber looked a little tired but still beautiful, scarred physically and mentally but beautiful. Her cheekbones and jawline were prominent now. Her lips were fuller and pinker. Her eyes even seemed different.

Amber turned to her sister, taking in her expression. "I missed you too, sis." She then raised her eyebrows, turning to face her fully. "What's up?"

Bella reached forward, holding her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't visit before this… I wanted to give you time… I didn't want to make it worse for you."

Amber frowned, tilting her head. She didn't understand what Bella meant. "How would you have made it worse for me? I'm over hating your husband, Bella. He's grown up considerably."

Bella smiled at her for that, "That's great." She then sighed, shaking her head. "I didn't want to bring Renesmee and make you feel…" She couldn't find the right words, looking up at her sister and hoping she understood.

Amber did finally understand. She sighed softly, squeezing her hand. "I love you and Renesmee, Bella. Just because you have a wonderful daughter doesn't make me feel bad or hate you for it. I may be heartbroken over my own son but…" Amber took in a deep breath, remembering the peace she felt over his passing. She remembered the love she had for her son, for her husband and her family. The love her family had for her. "I would never hold that against you, Bella. You're my sister and I love you completely." She then leaned forward, playfully punching her arm but not enough to hurt her own hand. "You idiot."

Bella laughed softly before hugging her sister tightly, wrapping her arms around her securely. "I'm sorry for thinking that… I love you, Amber. I'm so happy that you're doing okay now."

Amber hugged her back tightly, smiling when she saw Jasper checking in on them. He was peeking out the doorway until she saw him. He then smiled, winking at her before going back inside. "Now, you need to bring Renesmee over so she can see the place. She'd love Freyja. She's gorgeous. Do you want to see her? She's a Friesian mare that Jasper bought me." She had gotten up, dragging Bella to the barn as she talked happily to her sister.

Bella laughed as she let her sister drag her to meet the horses, shaking her head fondly at her. She looked back seeing Jasper leaning against the porch railing, waving at her with a big smile on his face. Bella truly was happy to see the couple themselves again.


	65. Chapter 65

_Thank you to: **Livfg, Hell's Butterflies, P.S. Alexanzondria, Sweetpye, Padfootette, Purple-twilight-flower** and **ReadingRainbow7** for reviewing! I love you guys!_

* * *

 _I hope you guys are gonna like these next few chapters! You can tell where I'm taking this halfway through this chapter. I'd say about three to four chapters before we get to the next big arc._

 _I might not have explained it well enough but someone asked about Dev having magic. Just like how Renesmee was gifted early on in life, so are Amber and Jasper's children. The hybrid crossing between Jasper and a Supreme Witch causes the babies to have magic even in the womb. Their magic isn't able to do too much since they're so small and not fully developed, as was the case with Devereaux._

* * *

Amber looked at the familiar home in front of her, taking in a deep breath. She wasn't nervous about being home again after so long, but… It felt so weird. Her father knew nothing of her troubles in the past month and a half. She almost wished she could not tell Charlie and live in ignorant bliss, at least when visiting her father. He deserved to know though, especially since everyone else knew. He deserved to hear it from her and not feel bad that she didn't come to him at all.

Amber was just opening the door to her Jeep when Charlie opened the door. She saw the huge grin on his face, her own lips mirroring his. "Dad!" All her anxiety vanished when her father held out his arms for her, his eyes looking a little wet.

"There's my girl!"

Amber slammed her door, jogging to her dad and hugging him tightly. She breathed in the smell of his aftershave, the smell of beer and his work clothes. It was all so familiar it made her eyes water and soothed her heart. "I've missed you, dad."

Charlie patted the back of her head, kissing it while he squeezed her. "I've missed you too, kiddo." He then pulled her inside, shutting the door behind her. "Now, let me take a good look at you." He pulled back, tilting his head. He could see she was different even though he wasn't the most observant at times, something Bella proved many times. Amber was thinner than she used to be and had bags under her eyes. Her hair was shorter and different than before, but it looked good on her. Her eyes though, they showed that something was really wrong with his eldest daughter. "Come on, let's sit down. We have a while before the Clearwaters and Blacks expect us."

Amber was here to pick up her dad, driving them to the reservation for a famous Harry Clearwater Fish Fry at his home. She arrived early on purpose, wanting time with just her dad. Which they were both glad for. Amber sat down at the kitchen table, sighing as she clasped her hands, resting her elbows on the table and pressing her forehead against her knuckles. "Dad…" She let out a shaky breath, not knowing how to even begin. "Something happened to Jasper and me…" She looked up at her father, tears quickly forming in her eyes.

Charlie's eyes quickly narrowed, forming the wrong conclusion. "Did that bastard hurt you? Where is he? I will track him down and hurt him! No one dares hurt my baby girl."

Amber shook her head, reaching over and grasping his hands. She smiled slightly at him, smiling through her tears. "Jasper would never hurt me, dad. Not on purpose and he isn't the problem. He's done his best to help me through it."

Charlie quietened down quickly, relieved to here nothing was wrong between her and Jasper. If any relationship problems were going to happen, he expected it from Bella's marriage, not Amber's. "What happened then?"

Amber closed her eyes again, flashes of Devereaux and his funeral passing through her mind. "I had a miscarriage a few weeks after I realized I was pregnant." Amber opened her eyes, looking into her father's pained eyes. "You had a grandson, dad… And we lost him."

Charlie was trying his best to remain strong, but a few tears managed to fall down his cheeks. "A grandson?" His voice broke on the last word, barely able to get it out.

Amber nodded, hiding her face in her hands. "Devereaux Allan Whitlock. He's buried at our home…"

Charlie's brain was trying to ignore how she knew the child was a boy if he was only a few weeks old, but then again, Bella didn't have time to have a child like Renesmee. He knew by now that Renesmee was his granddaughter. He chalked it up to whatever secret the Cullens were hiding from him. He got up and sat beside his daughter, pulling her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Amber… I know nothing I say can make it better… But Jasper and I love you so very much. You're not alone."

Amber hugged her father tightly, letting her tears freely fall now. "Thank you, dad."

Charlie shushed her, looking down at his daughter with pained eyes. His daughter had been through too much pain in her life, even just from what he knew of her life. She deserved to be happy in life. She absolutely didn't deserve to have a child ripped from her arms.

{X}

Amber curled up on her bed, looking out the window at the street. It was raining, which was the norm for Forks. The rain calmed her down though, she was so used to it by now. Dani was napping in her lap, having fallen asleep to Amber petting her. She was a little chubbier since Charlie didn't take her on as many walks as she was used to, the poor thing. She should take her back to Isle Elskede, she could have free reign of the island.

Amber sighed as she got another text from Seth. Her father had left without her after she insisted she would be okay alone. She didn't have the heart to face the rest of her family. She would break down when they asked about her pregnancy. Seth had seen her a few times during the pregnancy and he was so excited for the baby… The poor boy wouldn't be able to hide his feelings around her, which she couldn't handle yet. She also didn't want to go back to the Cullens. They didn't mean to, but they were just as bad.

Emmett was reminded of his late godson when he looked at Amber, hardly able to keep up his cheerful attitude around her. He tried, for her, but they were both still hurting. Rose tried to give her space, but Amber would see her crying when Rose wasn't paying attention. Alice felt guilty and tried her best to cheer Amber and Jasper up any way she could. She did that to the point that it drove them apart. Haven was busy searching through grimoires, looking for potions to mix for Amber. Ones to help mend her and Jasper's broken hearts, potions to help with fertility… That was something she hid from everyone, including her mate.

Edward and Bella felt bad for having Renesmee be around Amber, no matter how much Amber and Jasper told them it was okay. They loved their niece to pieces and losing their own son didn't mean they didn't want to be with her. Carlisle was worried deeply for his children, silently checking on them. He even asked Amber to let him examine her every few days, just to make sure she was healthy. It was his way of dealing with his pain, making sure his children would be okay. Esme and Jasper were her safe places though among the family. Esme didn't bring up Dev unless Amber wanted to. She didn't ask how Amber was, she just talked about every day things. She fixed Amber's favorite food, took her on short trips and had spa days. That's what Amber needed, just time and space to deal with everything.

Her and Jasper both did.

Amber looked up at the sky, the idea sounding amazing to her. Time and space. They could go on a vacation somewhere, away from their family. They could not tell them where they were going, though Alice and Edward would know. Still, they could keep a secret for a while. Especially so the newlyweds could have some alone time.

Amber missed her husband, she missed their relationship. They were together every day, slept in the same bed, or she slept and he laid there until morning sometimes. They were affectionate but hadn't done much besides cuddling, holding hands and chaste kisses. She didn't know if she was ready for sex with Jasper yet, but she wanted to be intimate with him. She wanted to really kiss him again, laugh and smile with him. She wanted to listen to him rant about inaccurate historical books and films. She wanted to go on runs with him. She wanted to go out to eat, stealing French fries off his plate.

She just wanted her Jasper back, she wanted her life back.

Amber looked up when she heard a motorcycle engine getting closer. She tilted her head when she saw the motorcycle pull up in the driveway, a grin forming on her face when she realized who it was underneath the helmet. She moved to the door, opening it just as Jasper was about to knock. "Well, hello cowboy."

Jasper's lips pulled up at the corner, taking his helmet off and holding it in the crook of his arm. "Hello, ma'am. I'm here to ask if my wife would like some company."

Amber tapped her bottom lip, looking like she was thinking about it. "Hm… Well, does the company include a handsome cowboy like yourself?"

Jasper grinned at her, nodding slightly. "Of course, ma'am."

Amber laughed softly, stepping aside so Jasper could come inside. She shut the door behind him, placing his helmet on a dresser. "I haven't seen you on your bike in a while. It's nice to see."

Jasper nodded as he held her hands, kissing the back of them. "It was nice to ride her again." He then bent down, kissing her cheek. "Seth asked me where you were, weren't you supposed to go to the fish fry?"

Amber sighed softly, looking down as Dani woke up and weaved herself around Jasper's legs. "Easy, girl. I was going to… but…" Amber watched as Jasper picked up the dog, cradling her in his arms. "I didn't have the heart to go."

Jasper frowned as he continued petting the little dog in his arms, watching as his wife seemed to curl into herself before him. "I'm sorry, Darlin'…"

Amber shook her head, looking up into Jasper's beautiful golden eyes. "It's okay, Jasper…" She then smiled softly at him, taking Dani and hooking her up to the leash. "I had an idea though."

Jasper followed Amber as she took Dani for a walk, letting her relieve herself. "Oh? Should I be worried?"

Amber grinned at that familiar smirk on his lips, loving it. "Not this time. Why don't we take some time away from out families, just be by ourselves, away from our island?"

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her, thinking about it, not that he would ever say no to something like that. It would be nice to be somewhere away from painful memories, just the two of them. They hadn't been as close as he wanted, and they could work on that. "Where would you want to go?"

Amber reached into her pocket to pull out a treat when she felt something else in there. She pulled out a folded note, the handwriting spelling her name wasn't familiar to her. "Huh…" She handed Dani's leash to Jasper, unfolding the note and reading it aloud.

 _Dear Supreme, I hope I'm not writing to you during an inconvenient time, but I could use your help. Dumas and Bridgette's powers are out of control. No matter what I do, I can't help. Please, I don't know who else to turn to. Regards, Arletta._

Amber looked up at Jasper, a smile on her lips. "How about New Orleans?"

Jasper laughed, kissing her forehead. "Sounds good to me, Darlin'. We both love the city." He took Dani back inside, giving her a treat from the container. "How about we look for a place to stay? We can start a Jason marathon while we look."

Amber wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face in his shoulder. He just knew her so well and what to do to cheer her up. She loved him so much. "Thank you."

Jasper held her tightly in his arms, closing his eyes as he breathed in her calming scent. "You're welcome, Amber… I love you so much, you know that. We'll be okay, Darlin'."

Amber nodded silently against his shoulder, closing her eyes as she just reveled in being in her husband's arms. "We'll be okay."

{X}

Amber stepped out of their building, glancing up at the windows of their apartment. She smiled softly, hearing Jasper exiting the elevator. He was talking to Carlisle, telling him not to worry about them. They had rented the apartment for two months but didn't know how long they'd be staying. It was a gray, three-story building. Their apartment was the top floor, though, but it came with a rooftop garden area. The bottom floor was a child's store, but they entered through the back part of the building, so they didn't have to deal with the shop. From there they used an elevator to reach their floor. It had two bedrooms, both with queen sized beds. The hallway stretched the length of the apartment until the living areas. The master bedroom was the first room, with beautiful walk in closet and luxurious bathroom. The guest bedroom was almost the same, but the shower wasn't as large and didn't have a walk-in closet. The living area was an open concept area. The island pressed up against the kitchen, tucked into the corner of the room. An L-shaped couch was tucked into the opposite corner, facing the entertainment center on the back wall. Three big windows let in lots of natural light, making the room seem even bigger.

Amber looked at her phone, seeing that it was only eight in the morning, still early. She would find one of the coven members after breakfast, and most importantly after coffee. She was looking up the café's menu when Jasper joined her. She smiled when she saw him, the sun making his hair look more golden than usual. His eyes were pure gold though, he was happy and had fed early that morning while she slept. He was wearing a vintage rock shirt that Amber liked to steal, it was very soft, and he wore it so often that it smelled like him. He had on the usual wranglers and boots, but it looked amazing on him.

Jasper grinned at her, reaching out to hold her hand. "You look beautiful, Darlin'." He saw her getting ready but went to answer Carlisle's phone call in the living room. Her hair was gently curled around her neck, the sun's rays making her hair glow in the light. She only had on mascara, but he thought she looked gorgeous without any makeup on. Especially now that she was better. She gained back her weight, her eyes were bright for once and not filled with pain. She was smiling and really meant it. She was wearing a light, nude dress under a jean shirt. The shirt was knotted under her chest, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She had on brown ankle boots that almost matched Jasper's regular boots.

Amber blushed slightly, brushing her hair back with a smile. "Thank you, you look handsome as always, Jasper." She squeezed his hand before heading down the street. "I'm glad to see you so happy again."

Jasper nodded, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "As I'm glad to see you smiling again."

Amber spotted the café she wanted to eat at, heading inside. She smiled fondly when Jasper sat at a table away from the others, saving her a seat. She waited in line patiently before getting her food. She got a big southern breakfast as well as a large iced mocha, as well as an order of the famous beignets.

Jasper smiled when she wiggled in her seat after taking a bite of the pastry. "So, how are we going to find them again? Go back to the cemetery?"

Amber finished the pastry, wiping her fingers on a napkin to get the powdered sugar off. "As a last resort, yes. I sent out messages this morning telling them I was in the quarter. They should be finding me."

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. "I can just imagine the younger ones searching for The Supreme in their city."

Amber winked at him, taking a big drink of her coffee. "I lowered my defenses, so they should be able to find me if they really concentrate, or by pure luck."

Jasper hummed as he read the paper he brought with him, keeping an eye out at the same time for anyone. "What would you like to do after this if they don't find you by then?"

Amber put down the spoonful of grits, tilting her head. "Well… We could go to the museum of death nearby."

Jasper chuckled, putting down the paper to grin at his wife. "You come all the way to New Orleans to go to a museum of death?"

Amber shrugged, laughing softly. "Well, it would be cool. There's also a haunted museum if that's more your style."

Jasper was about to reply when he saw a familiar blonde walking into the café. Dior didn't notice them at first as Amber's back was to her. Dior's eyes lit up though when they met Jasper's. He smiled at her, motioning to the chair beside them. "That doesn't matter now."

Amber looked up when Dior sat beside her, smiling nervously at The Supreme. "Hello, Dior. It's nice to see you again."

Dior smiled and nodded her head, "It's nice to see you again as well, ma'am." She then smiled slightly at Jasper, not feeling comfortable around a vampire despite how nice he seemed. "Hello, sir."

Jasper smiled softly at her, making sure not to show his teeth so she wouldn't be even more nervous around him. "Hello, Dior."

Amber spoke up before she continued eating, wanting to finish her food before it got cold. "So, did you win?"

Dior looked sheepish at that, nodding her head. "Dumas was so sure he'd find you for the second time. He's only two blocks away, he'll be so mad."

Jasper chuckled before getting up, "Would you like anything, Dior? A drink to go?"

Dior raised both of her eyebrows at the vampire, her jaw dropping a little. "What?"

Jasper's lips pulled up into his trademark smirk, sounding even more amused now. "Have you eaten yet? I don't mind getting you something and letting you two talk."

Dior looked to Amber, feeling a little better when she nodded. She turned back to the blond, smiling slightly. "Not yet… A breakfast sandwich on a bagel with grits and an orange juice?"

Jasper grinned at her, "Sure thing, sweetheart." He then walked up to the line, waiting patiently.

Dior turned to Amber, whispering to her even though she knew Jasper could here. "He's really nice… I didn't really expect that."

Amber smiled softly at Dior, glancing at her wedding band. "Jasper is a sweetheart, you'll see that more with time. He's nicer than I am sometimes."

Dior took this in quietly, watching Jasper politely ordering from the cashier. "He'd have to be amazing to have you as his mate." Dior then blushed, leaning back in her seat, "Sorry! That was too personal and rude of me, ma'am."

Amber grinned at her, shaking her head. "You're fine, Dior. You don't have to be so formal with me. I'm not that much older than you."

Dior paled just thinking about considering Amber one of her friends. "Yes, but you're The Supreme. You're the leader of all the witches, the strongest witch alive. You're –"

Amber placed her hand on her arm, looking Dior in the eyes. "I am all of these things, but I am just another human being, Dior. I goof off, I dance around to music while getting dressed. I sing along to the radio with my husband. I play video games with my brother, Emmett."

Dior relaxed a little more, nodding her head. "You're right… I'm sorry, It's just strange."

Jasper sat the tray down in front of Dior, smiling at her. "Would you rather me take a walk while you talk?"

Dior looked up at Jasper, shocked again that he would willingly leave his mate in a foreign city. It showed how much he trusted his mate. It also proved what kind of man he was. He was happily spending time with his wife when she interrupted them. Now he was going to willingly leave her just to make her feel comfortable? Dior shook her head softly, "No. I'd like it if you stayed, Jasper."

Jasper's curious expression turned to a soft smile at that. "Thank you, ma'am." He sat down and opened his newspaper back up, reading the article he stopped at.

Amber leaned over to kiss his cheek before turning back to Dior, grinning as Jasper tried to hide his smile behind the paper. "So, where are we meeting the others?"

Dior finished the bite of grits, sipping at her drink before speaking. "Arletta's house, though if you agree to help it would be better to practice at the mausoleum."

Amber nodded softly as she finished the last bite of her food, looking at her watch. It was a quarter till nine, so they still had the entire day. "Her message said Dumas and Bridgette were having problems. How are you and Klara doing?"

Dior looked down at her phone when she got a text from Bridgette, asking how her search was going. She replied to her while answering Amber. "Klara is doing alright, she almost has Earth mastered. Fire is a little tricky for her, but she doesn't lose control of it, like Bridgette does." She then smiled up at Amber, "I'm working on air now. Water was always the easiest for me, but wind is hard to harness and bend to your will."

Amber grinned at her, "I'm sure. My best friend has the same gifts you do. She told me how she struggled with air while learning."

Jasper glanced up when he saw another familiar face walking towards them. He put his newspaper down, glancing at his wife. "Behind you."

Amber turned to see Dumas heading towards them now. He raised an eyebrow at Dior before standing behind the empty chair. "Bridgette said you would be here."

Amber noticed how Dumas seemed to be avoiding her gaze, looking awkward standing there. Dior was sighing softly at Dumas, shaking her head. "I was going to let Amber finish before telling everyone, so we didn't ambush her."

Dumas raised his eyebrows at her then. "Amber, huh?"

Amber pushed the chair out with her magic, motioning down quickly and forcing Dumas to sit. She then smiled at him, "Hi, Dumas." Jasper hid his grin behind his newspaper, winking at Dior who was also amused by this.

Dumas rubbed the back of his neck, smiling tightly at The Supreme. "Sorry, Hello…"

Amber shook her head, sighing softly. "If I'm going to be helping train you and Bridgette then you being so formal is going to get old. Just call me Amber or if need be, Mrs. Whitlock."

Dumas glanced at Jasper, seeing that they were still happily married judging by the rings on both of their fingers and smile on their faces. "Right… Sorry, Mrs. Whitlock."

Amber shook her head, getting up to throw her trash away. That was until Jasper took her and Dior's trash, throwing it away for them. She rolled her eyes fondly, smiling. "Well, care to show me to Arletta's?"

Dumas nodded at the Supreme, glancing at his phone. "Yeah, the others are there waiting now. She lives outside the quarter though. Do you just want to teleport?"

Amber glanced at Jasper, raising her eyebrows at him. "Is that okay with you?"

Jasper glanced at the two young witches before nodding at his wife. "It's fine with me, ma'am." He kissed her cheek, gently leading her outside of the café.

Dior then led them to an alley, waiting on the others. "I can take Jasper if you'd like."

Amber nodded, glancing at her husband when he looked confused. "I was able to handle transporting multiple people but they're young. I don't know how they'd handle it. I'd rather not have to track you down in Australia or something."

Jasper chuckled as he moved to Dior's side, letting her hold his arm. "Ready when you are, sweetheart."

Amber watched as Dior and Jasper disappeared, turning to Dumas. "Ready?"

Dumas nodded, holding his arm out for her. "As I'll ever be."

Amber held onto his arm, frowning at him. "You don't need to be embarrassed, Dumas. I struggled a lot when I first started learning. I still struggle. Asking for help is not something to be ashamed of."

Dumas mumbled, ducking his head to avoid her gaze. "I didn't even ask for help…"

Amber sighed at him then, squeezing his arm. "If Arletta, your coven leader, asked for help on your behalf then you need it." She then grinned at him, "Besides, you have The Supreme as a tutor. Who else can say that?"

Dumas cracked a grin for once as he answered her. "No one besides Bridgette and I…"

Amber nodded, patting his arm with her other hand. "Exactly. Now, come on. Take me to your leader." She felt her body being pulled through time and space just as Dumas began laughing.


End file.
